Transcending Time
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Some meetings were designed by fate. I believe that nothing happens by chance, that the people you meet are not coincidences. No matter how I look at my life, with all the trials and pain, I regret nothing. Because I am the proud attendant of Kouka Kingdom's Princess Yona, I shall stay by her side forever as her servant and protector. My life is hers. Some meetings were destiny.
1. Meeting of Fate

**My first Akatsuki No Yona story. I cam across this anime and completely fell in love with it so I quickly read the manga and I am now so hooked on it that it has become one of my all time favourites. I notice there aren't many Yona stories out there so I decided to write my own. This will follow both the anime and manga however I won't be able to include every single chapter due to the sheer size of it, so I'll try and concentrate it all and focus on the important stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and thank you for stopping by!**

* * *

My hunger was so ravaging that I felt as if my own stomach was eating me from the inside out, rumbling darkly as I crawled through the undergrowth of rose bushes, keeping low and out of sight from several guards standing watch from a palace balcony where the regal buildings stood tall and proud in the evening light, causing the red tile roofs to burn with fire.

Once they had moved off I continued my way towards the apple tree, checking to see that the coast was clear before I scurried over to its branches and jumped up, climbing upwards before snuggling back among the leaves, keeping out of sight then snagged a ripe apple from one of the branches, chewing through it quickly with a burp then hiccupped, eating everything including the core before going for another. It was so ripe and juicy, the best I'd ever tasted.

I'd only just finished munching through my fourth apple when a voice made me squeak and almost fall out of the tree. "Hey! How did you get in here? Intruder!" Guards suddenly rushed towards the call and I saw one of them pointing straight towards me in the tree. Oh no! If they catch me they'll cut off my hands as a thief, I knew I should have ignored my stomach and just stayed away! But the tree had looked so appetising…I could see it just over the wall and the apples looked so filling…

"Thief! Get her, before she escapes!" Realising that this was my cue to leave, I dropped down out of the branches with a cat like grace, turning tail and fleeing with a patter of my tiny feet against the grass, my sackcloth dress light and airy around me as I tried to run back to the small hole in the wall I had managed to squeeze under.

"Stop!" I could hear their heavy feet pounding after me and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw a hand reach out to try and grab me by my long hair. I knew I should have tied it back. Quickly I darted to the side and jumped up as the guard fell over into the earth, slamming face first and I sprung off his back and onto the wall, using it to gain height as I twisted and flew like a bird over the shoulders of the other guards, their hands uselessly grabbing at thin air as I jumped from shoulder to shoulder to then shoot off running the other way, pushing my small legs to move as quickly as I was able.

There was a confusing array of shouts as I ran along the palace walkway, crossing over a bridge where a beautiful pond glistening prettily with lilies floating on the water. Guards ahead turned around and instantly tried to block my path so I turned left and continued to flee, my tiny heart pounding so heavily in my chest I thought my head was going to explode.

Desperation filled me and a prayer of hope fluttered in my chest as a means of protection and the optimism that I would escape unharmed, however as more guards poured into the palace gardens I soon found the likelihood of this happening less and less. It was just a few apples! I was so hungry, I didn't think anyone would mind!

I had somehow managed to race around a corner ahead of the guards who were all struggling to keep up with my light footedness as their armour and weapons slowed them down, however as I hurtled around the bend a small hand flew out and grabbed my wrist, making me gasp as I was then pulled into the bushes and my head shoved down with a giggle in my ear. "Hide with me! They won't find you here." A pretty girl whispered excitedly, her violet eyes sparkling with laughter as she crouched in the undergrown with me, pressing a finger to her lips to hush me.

She was younger than I was, I think, but only by a year or so, maybe even less. I was struck by the sweetness of her features and how unearthly her beauty seemed, especially with the bright crimson of her hair. Even her clothes were beautiful, wearing a pale mauve with darker purple flowers and a red sash tied around her waist over a lilac robe.

What struck me into a dumb awe, however, was the colour of her hair. It was a deep crimson, so vibrant and lustrous in its fiery shade that at first I thought my own eyes were playing tricks on me, that the light had simply caught it strangely however as I stared at the small girl, I realised that her hair really was bright red like a rose.

Suddenly the guards came hurtling past, their clanking armour make me freeze in place as the girl bit her lips, trying to hide her grin. She must be some noble's daughter, she certainly dresses like she was born into riches. Her eyes turned to me and she smiled again, seeing my astonished expression so I quickly turned my head away in shame. "I'm Yona." She whispered quietly as the guards disappeared, still shouting.

"I'm Ryo." I answered her just as quietly and she giggled again, making me smile slowly before I was giggling too, still holding her hand from where she had grabbed me. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was fun, do you sneak in here often? You should come play with me!" She continued to whisper quietly, eyes still sparkling from excitement. "We can play dress up, I can be a queen and you can pretend to be a princess, or a lady in waiting if you like. Come on!" She leaped up from the bushes, her little hand still clinging onto me and my eyes widened in surprise at the sudden rush, dimly aware that I was running alongside her until we turned a corner in the gardens and we were faced with an entire hoard of guards.

"There she is, don't let her escape this time!" They all started forwards but Yona bravely stepped in front of me and spread her arms in an attempt to shield me.

"No! This is my friend, you can't take her!" She told them all but before her small voice could be heard a hand had grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Yona. "No! Ryo! Let her go! Let Ryo go now!" She howled, starting to beat her fists against one of the guards but another drew her back and tried to calm her temper as her eyes flashed suddenly and I stared at her once more. They were ablaze with a deep flame settled deep within her glare, fierce and passionate, enough to make the guard holding her back stop in shock and freeze completely.

As another guard gripped my other arm painfully I hissed, awakening from my daze and I began to lash out. My foot slammed down against the guard's, making him yowl in pain as I then wrenched my arm free and balled my tiny fist, striking him in his sensitive area before kicking the other in the shin, allowing myself complete freedom.

A spear butt was thrust straight at me and I leaped out of the way with an agile grace, gritting my teeth slightly as I frowned in concentration, springing back onto my hands with a flip then cartwheeled out of the way again as the guards continued to try and capture me. I used my smaller size against them, darting between their legs and kicked at their knees to get them down to my own level before hitting their necks or head, sending a few of them down as they all whirled around in confusion, unable to keep up with me as Yona giggled. "You're so fast Ryo!"

"Yona!" I called and held out my hand the moment I escaped the flurry of limbs, reaching for her and started to run as she latched onto my fingers and allowed me to pull her away as we raced from the guards. It sounded as if the entire palace was in an uproar, shouts ringing across the gardens and even a bell rang in warning as I quickly looked around me, trying to find a way to escape but only found a tree in an orchard. It will have to do for now, at least Yona will be out of harm's way if I can get her up into the branches. Beside me she was laughing and I tossed her a wild grin as we continued to run, her slippers now smeared with mud and grass stains as was the hem of her skirt.

"This is fun!" She trilled and I giggled.

"Dangerous too, I shouldn't be here really, but I was so hungry. I only wanted a few apples from the apple tree." I said to her as I cupped my hands together and pressed my back into the tree. "Hurry and climb up, they won't be able to reach us up here."

"Oh, really? I've never climbed a tree before." She mused breathlessly before placing her foot in my hands and allowed me to lift her up to the lowest branch where she clung on for dear life, gasping sharply before she began to kick her feet in a panic. "I don't like it! Get me down! Get me down from here!" She wailed as I sprung up into the tree, climbing like a monkey before I crouched on the branch and held her wrists, making her look up at me.

"Do you trust me Yona?" I asked her quickly and her eyes widened before she sniffed, blinking away her tears before nodding her head, making me smile down at her before I lifted her up, helping her to climb into the tree as the guards closed in on us. "Hurry and climb quickly! Don't worry, I'm right here beside you, I won't let you fall Yona." I promised her and she nodded her head with a determined look in her eyes as she held my hand and I helped her to climb higher.

"You won't get away from us you filthy urchin! Come down here at once before you fall!" I blocked out the rest of what the guards were yelling, ignoring them completely as I settled Yona safely among the branches and she giggled, kicking her feet happily as she looked up and around her in wonder.

"I like it up here." She whispered to me. "See how the sunlight shifts with the leaves and shines through?" As she pointed up to the light patches I watched as the speckles of sunlight moved and danced with the rustling leaves as the gentle breeze shook them, making me smile fondly upwards.

"What goes on here? What on earth is all this fuss about?" A rather commanding and respectable voice questioned and Yona instantly beamed as we saw a rather stout man walking towards us with fancy robes and a funny hat on his head.

"Father!" Yona cheered and tried to spring forwards however in her momentary lapse of concentration, she tipped forwards from the branches and her hands scraped at thin air, her eyes widening in horror as she began to drop from the tree branches, giving a sharp scream as my head snapped towards her.

"Yona!" Without hesitating I bunched up the muscles in my legs and plunged straight downwards, stretching out my arms and wrapped them around Yona to then twist, slamming my back against a tree branch with a pain filled cry before I managed to snatch a smaller branch as we dropped again, Yona snivelling in my arms as I gripped onto her and she clung to me.

"Yona my child! Hurry, get them both down before they hurt themselves!" The important man ordered and a rush of men streamed forwards, lowering their spears and instead grabbed Yona to lift her down from the branch whilst I dropped down myself the moment she was safe, glaring up at the adults as they blocked me in with angry expressions. "Enough, step away all of you." Instantly the guards all sprung away and dropped to the floor, bowing before the man as he walked forwards with Yona who had rushed to his side.

I looked up at him unflinchingly, stubbornly keeping my eyes locked on his as he searched my face carefully. "My, my, what trouble you have caused this evening, little one." He chuckled finally and I blinked in surprise. "I saw how you dealt with my guards, such fine skill for one so young and fragile looking as you." He noted and I clenched my fists at my side.

"I taught myself to be strong so no one would ever hurt me." I answered however I think I must have said something wrong because one of the guards hissed at me.

"Have more respect, urchin, this is the king you speak to! King Il and his daughter, Princess Yona." My eyes widened in horror, not realising just how grave my situation was until now. This was the king and his daughter? I had been running around with the princess herself?! She giggled behind her hand, clinging to her father's hand though she smiled to me.

"Father may I keep her? I should like to have another friend to play with, I want to play dress up with her!" She pleaded and her father chuckled, the laugh lines in his face crinkling further as I continued to stare up at them both in awe. How stupid could I be?

"What is your name, little one?" The king questioned me and this time I had the sense to drop to my knees and bow my head to the ground.

"I am Ryo, your majesty." I answered strongly but now felt very much chastised and humbled. Of all the people, I did not think I would be meeting the king himself. I thought he would have been far too busy with important things in his study to worry about someone as insignificant as me running around his garden sneaking a few pieces of fruit here and there.

"Ryo…I see you are skilled in unarmed combat. You defended yourself against armed men surprisingly easily." He murmured, stroking his face with one hand in thought before continuing. "Where are your parents, little one? I should like to speak with them." Hurt filled my eyes as I sat up and looked away, struggling to keep my lip from trembling and understanding passed through his eyes as well as kindness. "I see. Do you have any family, Ryo?" In answer I shook my head. "You are all by yourself?"

"Yes sire." I found my voice but now it was weak and brittle, like a pane of glass threatening to break. There was a long stretch of silence where the king stood regarding me quietly and Yona glanced repeatedly between the two of us, wanting to speak but kept her mouth tightly clamped shut though her eyes continued to glitter.

"Very well, it is decided." Nodding his head the king signalled for an attendant who rushed to his side. "See that young Ryo here receives a good meal and a bath. She will hereby now be known as the princess's escort and personal guard. She will take lessons with the princess and also train alongside Son Hak in order to develop her combat skills." My eyes widened as I stared at the kind king as Yona's eyes widened with joy, beaming at me as she rushed forwards with a squeal of happiness and flung her arms around me.

"Thank you father! I shall treasure her forever!" Her words made me feel like a prized doll of some sort but I felt cherished nonetheless as no one has ever cared for me before now save for my parents, but I hardly remembered them anymore. As the princess laughed into me I smiled, blinking away a tear as I then bowed before the king.

"Thank you sire! I swear, I shall protect the princess with my life, I shall not fail you!" I vowed with all my heart and he chuckled, nodding his head approvingly before walking away with Yona in his arms, fussing over a little scrape on her arm like a tender father as I was whisked away.

First I was bathed, some ladies scrubbing all the dirt away from my skin and washed through my long dark brown hair until it lay in silky strands down my back. They clothes me in a pale cream dress with a brown outer robe, a black sash tied around my waist in a belt with my sleeves large and gaping, making me fuss over them as they flapped around like useless wings, making me pout as I tried to walk but I almost immediately tripped over the long hem of my skirts and the pinching slippers they had placed on my feet. "Be careful young one or you might injure yourself." One of the ladies warned as I struggled for my balance but once I was safely on both feet I turned a bright smile towards her.

"I'm fine! Thank you, I feel so wonderful." I said and bowed to them all, making them all blink in surprise before they smiled back at me in return. Before one of the ladies could even start on my hair I heard Yona come rushing inside, giggling and laughing as she called out my name.

"Ryo! Ryo come and meet Soo-Won!" She commanded, rushing forwards with a flurry of bright red hair as she grabbed my hand in hers, pulling me away and I happily followed after her, beaming from ear to ear as I raced after her.

She brought me out to a courtyard however as I struggled to keep up with her enthusiastic pace and my long skirts continued to bunch in front of my feet I finally lost my balance and hit the floor with a grunt, almost bringing Yona down with me but I managed to wrench my hand free from her in time and as she flailed her arms two boys suddenly appeared and steadied her. "Are you alright Yona?" A blue eyed and pale haired boy questioned with concern as the other looked infinitely bored.

"She's fine, if there's anything wrong with her it's her brain." The darker haired boy in blue said, feathers dangling either side of his head from a headband that he wore. The two were such stark contrasts to one another with the addition of Yona that I could hardly believe that they could even be friends.

"You're so mean!" Yona wailed up at the sky. "Soo-Won, tell him to go away!" She snuggled closer to the one in white robes and he chuckled, patting her head as I slowly pushed myself up and dusted myself off as I watched them curiously.

"Who is this Yona? Is this the girl who battled all those guards by herself?" Soo-Won questioned and Yona blinked, looking back to me before smiling, rushing back over to my side and held my hand as she pulled me forwards to introduce me.

"Yes! This is Ryo, my newest attendant. She's going to protect me in all the places where another man cannot go so that I shall always be safe." She informed them proudly before snuggling into my arm, making me smile with a rosy blush. "Ryo, this is my cousin Soo-Won and that mean bear over there is Hak from the Wind Tribe."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." Soo-Won smiled sweetly, his innocently youthful features pale and rather soft looking as he lifted a hand. "Welcome to the palace, we hope you'll find it comfortable here."

"She's bound to, it's not like she can go anywhere better." Hak answered with a shrug of his shoulders before he smirked and lifted up the toy sword he had held in his other hand. "Now battle me! I want to see what you did to take down those guards, show me how good a warrior you are!" Soo-Won's eyes widened in frightened alarm as Hak lifted his sword and took a swing at me, forcing me to jump backwards out of the way.

"Hak, you can't make her fight like that, she's a lady and she's only just arrived here! We need to make her feel welcome, not frighten her off!" But Hak was grinning and too preoccupied to even listen to Soo-Won who gripped Yona's hand with worry, drawing her back as Hak continued to lash out at me with the sword, his movements fast, powerful and very accurate for a boy his age. I was already breathing hard just trying to avoid him.

"Hak! Don't break my new friend!" Yona wailed just as I tripped backwards on the hem of my skirts, making me fall to the ground where Hak lunged forwards victoriously with a playful yell, meaning to jab me in the stomach but my eyes narrowed and instantly I focused.

With a slice of my foot I kicked the toy sword out of his hands and he started in surprise as I flipped back onto my feet, springing backwards onto my hands before I barrelled forwards and shouldered him straight in the chest, throwing him clean onto his back then dropped my weight on top of him, pinning him down and the two of us wrestled, rolling in the ground as we both smirked at one another until finally I managed to wriggle like a snake out of his grasp and grabbed his neck from behind, restraining him with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I beat you!" I crowed happily, giving a laugh as Hak continued to struggle.

"Did not! I can still win, you watch!" He yelled however a deep bellied roar had us both freezing in place, blinking like frightened little rabbits at the massive hulk of a man who came storming towards us with a dark glint in his eyes.

"You letting yourself be beaten by a little scrap of a girl, boy? What kind of grandson are you?!" He demanded in outrage before cracking a whip, making Hak yell and instantly broke free from my grasp, running away with great haste to hide behind Yona and Soo-Won.

"I was just being nice!" He argued pitifully and I giggled as the grey haired man started to chase Hak in a circle around the courtyard as Yona beamed.

"Son Mundok!" Yona cheered and rushed towards the towering warrior with open arms, flinging herself at him and he stopped to accept her into his arms, chuckling and with him distracted Hak quickly scurried away. "Please don't hurt Hak, he was just being friendly in his own way." Yona explained before leaning towards me. "This is Ryo, my newest friend! Isn't she pretty? Like a little china doll." She giggled and I blushed again before steeling my expression and lifted my chin to meet the gaze of the tall man as he hummed in thought then knelt down, Yona still gripped in one arm.

He reached out with one hand and gripped my face in his strong hands, enough to make me flinch but I only narrowed my eyes further as I hid the pained reaction. One eye was sealed shut because of a scar, his shaggy hair adorned with several beads that clinked every time he moved. "Hmm…you have a warrior's gaze, little lady." He told me before laughing with a booming sound, making me jump slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make a fighter of you yet, you wait and see. Come to the training courtyard tomorrow morning after breakfast and you can train with Hak. Let's see if he really was just going easy on you."

Hak paled visibly and I gave a nod of my head, smiling confidently before sticking my tongue out at Hak the moment Mundok had his back turned, earning me the same face straight back at me until we grinned at one another.

It was the start of a long, happy relationship between the four of us. I trained with Hak every day, arriving before breakfast at the training grounds to work hard, much to Mundok's pleasure and in the afternoons I spent my time with Yona dressing up in fine clothes and accessories, playing all kinds of games in her room or going out into the gardens to play hide and seek, the boys occasionally joining us.

Our friendship seemed to only flourish and bloom like the spring flowers, each of us growing closer and closer to one another in some way. I loved Yona with all my heart like the little sister I never had and the boys as my brothers. Hak and I were particularly close, bonding tightly together ever since that first day and fight together and were rarely out of one another's company seeing as we were the princess's personal guards. Her protection was our priority and we agreed that nothing was more important to us than her, other than one another.

In some ways Soo-Won was the odd one out for me. There was something about him that I had always admired as a child, his kind compassion and gentle nature, however it clashed so violently against my bold brashness and insatiable lust for adventure that sometimes we would argue over what was best for Yona, such as him trying to keep her from climbing trees whereas I encouraged her. He did his best to shield her from everything whilst I vowed never to keep a secret from her.

Though deep down, I knew that of Yona and I, he had always loved us both in the same way. He tried to protect me too in whatever way he could all the way through our childhood, especially whilst in training though I would tell him there was no need. He refused to see me as an independent young woman as much as he refused to see Yona as anything other than the sweet little child she had always been to him.

My life in the palace soon became the only life I could remember as I blocked out all those lonely days struggling for survival. Here I was safe and protected as much as I protected Yona and the king. They became my family and I loved them with all my entire being, hoping that I would never have to be separated from any of them as here was the place where I was happy, here was the place I had finally found my home.


	2. Time Passes

Yona was scrutinising herself in the mirror, looking at her reflection as she turned from side to side, looking at how the aqua blue robe looked against the purple and dusky pink dress she wore for today's ceremony. I leaned back against the wall, watching her with an amused smile on my lips. She always fussed over her appearance whenever she heard Soo-Won was coming to visit, it was now second nature to her.

Ever since we were children she has been desperately in love with her cousin and although I thought she was still a little too immature to be thinking about the prospect of marriage, I knew it was something she was seriously considering. After all, she told me everything. Behind her Min-Soo stood with a tray of tea, watching her also with a soft smile.

"You look wonderful, princess." He said to her honestly. "Forgive me, but you should proceed to the courtyard soon…" He tried but Yona either ignored him or did not hear him, finally coming to a decision about the garment as she lifted it from her.

"No! This isn't right. Where is that chintz?" She questioned, swiftly flinging it into the arms of a handmaiden as she hurried forwards but then stopped short as she saw her father walking into the chamber, blinking in surprise as everyone stood to attention and bowed their heads, me included. "Father, what about the ceremony?" She questioned and I had to chuckle. Time keeping was not one of Yona's strong points.

"As you can see, it's already over." The king said as he approached Yona with a warm twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry…I…" At Yona's shocked and then apologetic expression the king laughed and I lifted my eyes slightly to see how light and carefree his face was as he laughed, the lines crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

"No matter, it was merely a formality. There is no need for you to appear before the people." He assured her. Yona lifted her eyes and I could tell by their glazed appearance that she had already forgotten all about the ceremony, moving to the next thing that was on the forefront of her mind.

"Father, isn't there something odd about my hair?" She fussed. How often had I heard this question crop up over the years? Her father blinked in startled confusion, tilting his head to the side before he smiled lovingly at Yona.

"Of course not! Your beauty surpasses that of any jewel…"

"Yes! That of my face, I believe I was born with quite a pretty face but why is this hair so red and unruly? Agh! It won't behave at all!" She wailed, flailing her arms at the wildness of her own hair and I had to give a chuckle as Hak walked in and knelt so I walked past him and purposefully gave him a kick, making him smirk as I jolted him, a usual greeting for the two of us.

"That isn't true at all, right Hak?" Yona froze in place at the sound of Hak's name and she looked to see the Thunder Beast kneeling before her father with a rather placid expression as he answered.

"Yes King Il, who would ever say that the princess's hair looks strange? If anything's not right, it would be her brain." He answered smoothly and I bit back a laugh as Yona pointedly turned her back on him with a sour expression.

"Quiet, knave." Suddenly she began to throw things directly at Hak, waving her fists at him as she continued to whine. "Father! Do something about this impertinent cretin!"

"Now, now, Hak has been your friend since childhood." The king tried to appease her as I stepped to his side and I heard him give a deep sigh as he rested a hand on my shoulder to lean on me, my arms folded in front of my chest as I watched the amusing display before me, Yona throwing things with all her might and Hak constantly smirking. "And he is one of the five generals who protects this castle. He is the Wind Tribe's…"

"I don't care!" Yona yelled back with an angry flush on her face, racing over to Min-Soo and grabbed a cup from the tea tray that he still held. "If you need guards then pick someone more lovable!" As she threw the cup at Hak he lifted a hand and caught it in his palm without even blinking, his face falling back into that expressionless mask of his as he droned tonelessly.

"Speaking of lovable, shouldn't you be trying to look lovable yourself?" He question her and Yona blinked, unsure of what he meant. "It seems Lord Soo-Won has arrived." Instantly Yona jumped and picked up her skirts, hurrying from her room with a glare shot straight at Hak.

"You should have said so sooner!" As Yona hurried from the chamber I hung back for a moment, knowing that she would prefer a few moments alone with Soo-Won and I would only get in the way.

"Soo-Won? That's why you were concerned about your hair? But why now?" The king questioned in bewilderment as Hak calmly poured himself a cup of tea. As he took a sip I walked towards the door, a hand resting on the hilt of my dagger that rested on my left hip.

"She is nearly a woman, highness, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said ambiguously, smiling as I left both men in a confused stupor, making me chuckle as I walked after the princess. It was easy enough to track her, all I had to do was follow the wake of disruption that she left behind her in her haste to see Soo-Won.

When I found them I sat down in the courtyard below the walkway, springing up with powerful legs then lounged on the side, leaning back against the pillar as Soo-Won patted Yona on the head like she were still a child then hurried off to find the king and Hak, though he had followed after me and was eating into some fruit. He was always either eating, sleeping or training, I don't think I've ever seen him not doing one of the three. It's a wonder he's still in shape.

"He treats me like a child…like a child…a child!" Yona sighed despairingly. "And I perfumed all my clothes with the finest incense all morning and applied only the highest quality lotions and makeup…" She mumbled as Hak spoke up, announcing our presence.

"All gone to waste."

"You be quiet!" She snapped at him before stretching her arms out for me as I slipped to the ground and walked towards her. "Ryo! Ryo Hak is being mean again!" She wailed then latched her arms around me, making me chuckle as I placed one arm around her.

"Don't worry, I shall make sure to beat him extra hard in training tomorrow." I promised her, making Hak groan in despair at the thought. Of the two of us we were fairly evenly matched in skill. He had power, strength and stamina whilst I had speed, agility and fast reflexes, our skill level meaning that we often beat ourselves unconscious. More often than not, Hak would beat me because he had been training longer and was the superior warrior, however because I was so fast I always got the best hits and never left him without a bruise or two.

When Yona eventually detached herself from me she drew in a deep breath, waiting for the blush to leave her cheeks before she looked up at me with a smile. "Let's go Ryo, we'll leave the unlovable bear on his own so you and I can have some peace and quiet." She decided and I chuckled, shooting Hak a smile before sticking my tongue out at him which he returned with the same gesture, making me roll my eyes as I then walked after the princess.

In contrast to her fine robes, I wore clothes rather different to hers. Mine were not elaborate or expensive as hers were and I had made them myself to fit my needs. I wore a simple cotton dress top with triangular slits all the way up my legs at the sides, leaving me the room I required to move as I wore boots and flexible bottoms that made it easier for me to move instead of wearing a dress.

However to avoid any snide remarks from visitors or the disapproval of other nobles I wore an outer garment that mimicked a dress. It was long flowing with large sleeves that mostly hid my hands. It was dark green to match the colour of my eyes and bring out their lighter shade, setting off their colour that Yona had always seemed to strangely yearn for, though I could not understand why she would dislike her own eyes, I would trade with her in a heartbeat given half the chance.

The robe was plain with no patterns or adornments as it folded over my chest with an even darker green belt around my waist, holding it together neatly with my hunting dagger at my side as well as a satchel of throwing stars, shuriken. I was able to use various different weapons, however the king had forbidden me from carrying anything larger than my knife whilst around the princess for her own safety and although I tried to argue on many occasions he would not allow me to carry anything larger.

My most important weapons where my two bladed fans that I carried with me no matter where I went, even when I was asked to relinquish my dagger. No one suspected an innocent fan so the pair remained tucked into my belt or under my pillow when I slept. They were made from plated iron and were incredibly strong, able to deflect blows from swords and even cut wood in half with a practised strike I had honed over the years. They may look innocent and rather fragile, however they were as useful to me as a sword, better even as I could defend Yona from many types of attacks with these weapons at my side and they suited my feminine image that I tried to uphold at my princess's insistence.

She led me by the hand to a pond where the lilies continued to blossom prettily and I sat down on the bank with her as she looked off into the water. "Are you upset because Soo-Won still treats you as a child?" I questioned her and she nodded her head.

"I wish he could see how much I've grown. I'm not little anymore, I will turn sixteen next week and I want for him to see me as a woman and not just as his little cousin." She started to complain, pouting angrily at her reflection before striking the water, startling the fish and they all darted away from her swiftly. "He hardly even looks at me, even when I go through all the effort to look nice for him, it is so infuriating!"

"Perhaps he is purposefully treating you like a child because he is in denial." I suggested smoothly, my voice instantly calming the princess as she sighed and leaned against me for comfort, snuggling close into me as I rested my hand against her head and began to stroke her hair. "Maybe he doesn't want to see you as a woman because then he will be forced to realise that you aren't a child anymore and that you are now grown up. Soo-Won is one who likes to hold onto the past. You only need to be a little more patient, princess, and perhaps do not try so hard. Men are always oblivious, so there is no use in dressing yourself up all the time for them. They'll hardly notice." I said with a wave of my hand, making her giggle.

"If I marry Soo-Won, then will you marry Hak? I think you two will make a wonderful husband and wife." She said to me innocently and I tensed slightly before exhaling.

"No, Hak is too much like my brother. I could not imagine marrying him and I am sure he would run away at the suggestion. We love each other in our own way and we are happy like that." I told her but didn't look down to her peaceful face. I knew all too well that Hak would never marry me even if I did want it, as he had eyes for only one woman. If he saw us now, I knew he'd be very jealous that I was the one holding Yona and not him. He had told me a long time ago of his fear of falling for Yona then came to me with terrible shakes the evening he discovered that it was already too late.

In some ways I couldn't understand why Hak could fall in love with Yona, she seemed wrong for him in every way. She was, in utter truth, a spoiled princess and little more than a child. She was naïve and rather incompetent, dependant on those around her and rather difficult to manage sometimes due to her stubbornness, but then on the other hand, I could see why it was impossible not to fall in love with Yona.

She was kind and loving to everyone around her, even the servants. She treated them with respect and she was undeniably beautiful with her crimson hair. Hak had told me he admired her stubbornness as it challenged him and that she had shown signs of true spirit upon occasion, she did not allow people to smother her completely or coddle her, she was fierce in a way that meant she refused to be treated as a doll. If anything, she coddled herself and only allowed her father to spoil her as she hated being treated the same by everyone.

Yona was my princess and I loved her as my sister. I was glad that she was in love, I only wished she had fallen for the right man and not Soo-Won. He was not meant for her, he was too gentle and too submissive. They would never argue or discuss things as he would always seek to please her, and that way Yona would never be kept in check.

Looking down at Yona I saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. Obviously all that fraternising in front of the mirror had worn her out. With a soft smile I kissed the top of her head and shifted her slightly so that my shoulder would not go numb, lifting my eyes upward towards the palace buildings where Hak sat on the side, swinging one leg aimlessly but his eyes were fixed on Yona, sleeping peacefully in my arms and I watched as a blue butterfly fluttered forwards and settled in her hair, sunning its wings before moving off once more.

"Ryo, it has been too long." I heard Soo-Won's voice speak as he approached but quickly checked himself, quieting down with an affectionate smile at Yona as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you Lord Soo-Won." I answered him, dipping my head in a bow. "I would rise and greet you properly but as you can see, my arms are a little full." He gave a chuckle and crouched down, reaching out to brush a hand against Yona's hair and she shifted, mumbling softly in her sleep before going lax against me once more. "How was your journey? Not too tiring, I hope?"

"No, of course not." He answered. "It was rather pleasant in fact though I am glad to be back." His eyes lifted as he heard Hak approaching and instantly there was a wide smile on his face, rising quickly to greet his long time friend with outstretched hands. "Hak! It is good to see you again."

"And you, Lord Soo-Won. I see you have already found the princess and Ryo." He noted and I shot him a warning look. Just because the princess was asleep didn't mean he could be mean about her. "Let's see how you have kept up with your training. I could use with a target to beat out this boredom I'm suffering with."

"Straight to the serious matters, I see. You haven't changed at all." Soo-Won smiled his charming smile, his face far too soft and angular to be called masculine. If he wore a dress I bet he could easily pass for a girl. Yona and I had tried it once when we were all much younger. We had convinced Hak and Soo-Won to play dressing up with us and we had put ornaments in their hair and made them put on dresses. Hak had looked ridiculous but Soo-Won oddly pretty.

Shaking my head I turned away as the two of them walked off, Soo-Won stopping only to call out goodbye so I lifted my hand to signal a farewell before turning my gaze back to the lily pond, reminiscing of our childhoods together as blossoms from the trees fell delicately around us, brushing against our robes and I brushed them from my neck as they tickled my skin whilst Yona lay motionless, the delicate petals settling in her hair in a picturesque scene that painters from across the land would kill to glimpse witness to.

After about an hour I gently shook the princess awake, informing her it was time for dinner so she roused herself, blinking sleepily before smiling at me. "You are so good to me, Ryo, like an older sister." She murmured, giving a yawn before bouncing to her feet. "Now come! I'm so hungry, I could eat an entire banquet to myself!" She declared before running off, leaving me to walk more calmly behind her with a soft chuckle floating from my lips as I dipped my head against the swaying boughs of the trees, feeling the tender brushes of petals as they trickled like teardrops from the fingers of every branch.


	3. Shadow in the Rain

It had been a long day, mostly so because Yona was being difficult. She was upset that Soo-Won had chosen to spend time with Hak instead of her, shooting arrows at targets whilst riding horses but she had sobered when Soo-Won had offered her to ride with him. As the king stood watching with fatherly concern I sat on the roof, lazing in the sun but also keeping a sharp eye on the surroundings.

Grandfather Mundok had always taught me that no moment was a danger free moment, that you must always be prepared for a strike to be made against the princess or the king so I must always be ready to counter attack and shield them. From here I had a good vantage point of the immediate surrounding area, however I had never been very good at scouting.

Down below I could sense the princess was going increasingly stressed by the situation she was in, her lips moving quickly and her cheeks were flushed at being so close to Soo-Won, though judging by the estranged look Hak was giving her and the puzzled smile Soo-Won wore, I could tell that something was happening.

I would hear about it soon enough, though I was quite surprised about the details as Yona sat down for tea with Hak and her father, burying her face in her hands as she explained to me all that she'd said to Soo-Won about her being offered marriage by Hak as a means to try and spike jealousy in her cousin but to no avail.

For a while I had just stared at her dumbly before spluttering into laughter, falling onto my rear as I clutched my stomach. "You?! And Hak?! Don't make me laugh! Yona, Soo-Won was never going to believe _that_! You two are always at one another's throats!" I hollered as she wailed, throwing her head into her arms on the table.

"But he did believe me! He offered his congratulations, Ryo!" She let out a distressed sound as she slumped. "You're too cruel, Soo-Won. How could you believe that lie?"

"You're the cruel one." Hak noted bluntly with his back turned to her as I wiped the tears of laughter from my face and picked myself up off the ground, dusting my robes with a flick of my hand as I faced the two of them again. "You're also a nuisance." Just then the king himself came strolling in, his hands clasped behind his back which was tall and straight and everyone turned to look to him.

"Your marriage may not be a lie after all." He began slowly, making Yona blink slightly as she sat up a little straighter whilst I frowned, glancing between the king and Hak but he looked just as bewildered as I was. "It would only be natural for you to be betrothed by now."

"No…" Yona said before snapping fully awake, narrowing her eyes fiercely at her father. "No! I want Soo-Won too…"

"You cannot have Soo-Won!" I was startled by the fact that the king had raised his voice and even more so when I saw the sternness of his features. I had never heard him raise his voice before this way, there had never been a need not even when Yona was behaving her worst, he had always been too kind and gentle hearted for that. Yona had been momentarily stunned also but then stood to her feet, clenching her fists at her sides.

"I don't want to hear you speak of my love life! I'm…"

"Yona, I have always given you anything you desired." The king began, his voice softening again and out of respect Yona silenced herself. "Beautiful hair ornaments, earrings, a royal villa and a flower garden, I would give you anything that was not a weapon but, no matter how you wish it, I cannot give you Soo-Won. You are the princess of the kingdom of Kouka, the man who marries you will become the next king." Her eyes glittered slightly but not in the way I was so used to seeing them shine. There was no mirth, no laughter, only glassy tears as Yona fought to hold them back whilst the rain pattered down outside, no longer the bright and warm day that we had bathed in just moments before.

"Soo-Won is the son of my father's brother, Yoo-Hong. He is of royal blood." Yona began in a timid voice, her head bowed as her hands fisted into the front of her skirts. I wanted to run to her and hold her close in my arms, to assure her that everything would be alright but I held my ground, forcing myself to stand back. This was not my business and not my place to interrupt.

"This is true, but as king it is my duty to choose my next heir." Her father replied and I could see the hurt in his own eyes. There was reason behind this, he did not want to cause his daughter pain, especially not of his own doing but there was something he was not telling her, I could see it in his eyes.

"Why? Soo-Won is a fine man…you're a cowardly king who is too afraid to touch a weapon." There was a minute flinch from King Il from his daughter's words though since she did not lift her head to look him in the eye, she did not see it. She caused him pain too. I did not like to see them this way, it was nerve racking for me.

"I am indeed a cowardly king. Your mother was captured and killed by insurgents, such dangers go hand in hand with being part of the king's family." His warm voice seemed to age with every word as he walked towards the mirror, looking into his own reflection before he drew his eyes away, unable to look himself in the eye. "That is why I have found no desire to take a new wife." He turned his head to look at Yona who still looked at her feet, struggling to listen to his words. "Yona, you want Soo-Won to be happy, do you not?"

"I don't understand. I don't understand, father." She whispered before pressing her eyes shut, shaking her head as she struggled to keep from crying.

"Yona…" Her father tried to step towards her but Yona fled from him, pushing past him as well as me as I tried to reach out for her but she ran out into the rain and flew from us all, her head in her hands and I could hear her heart breaking sobs as the gentle patter of her feet joined the dripping of the rain. "Ryo." The king said to me quickly and I nodded my head, giving him a respectful bow before I hurried out into the rain, grabbing another robe and quickly pulled it over my head to keep myself dry before I raced after Yona.

She sat alone on the floor with her back pressed against the wall, head hidden in her arms as she curled her knees into her. Without a word I walked forwards and placed the robe around her shoulders, making her gasp and sit bolt upright as I secured it close around her. "I will not say anything, I promise." I told her gently. "And I shall not crowd you. I just want to make sure you are warm." Murmuring softly I reached out and brushed away her tears before turning and walking away a fair distance, knowing that at this moment she needed privacy.

Standing under a pavilion I watched as the grey rain continued to trickle down from the cloudy sky. It was chilly outside and I shivered, folding my arms more securely around me as I took a deep breath and inhaled, closing my eyes to listen to the musical tones of the pattering rain until my tranquillity was shattered by the panicked cry of the princess.

My response was so instantaneous that I do not even remember moving. Suddenly I was a whirl of fabric, sweeping my sleeved around with my billowing skirt as I ran straight back for where I had left Yona, my feet carrying me swiftly through the rain until I skidded to a halt to the spot which now stood empty, my breath ragged in my throat. "Yona? Yona!" Forcing myself to stay calm I took off running forwards, one hand ready to let a shuriken fly as I searched for the princess, calling out for her however as I saw a dark figure lingering among the shadows I stopped, shrinking back behind a pillar to see what the shadow was looking at.

My eyes followed towards a lit room where two shadows moved inside, one with a tousled mane of hair that could only belong to Yona and the other was another familiar shape, Soo-Won. She must have run to him in her fright. Now who was this person and what was he doing spying on my princess?

Creeping forwards with a cat like stealth I ran my thumb over the cool metal of my shuriken, brushing against the sharp edge but was careful not to cut myself as slowly I moved to get a clear shot at the figure. As they turned I received a clear shot at their back so I aimed. "Halt, who goes there?" I demanded loudly and instantly the figure rang. Clearly they did not want to be found.

Without further hesitation I flung my shuriken forwards, listening to it sing through the air before it sunk into the shoulder of my target, causing them to cry out and grip onto the wound as I hurried forwards, two more replacing the one I had thrown in my hand as I rounded the corner and made to catch up however my target had continued to flee, obviously ignoring the pain in their shoulder and I stopped, looking left and right. They were gone.

Cursing under my breath I straightened up and took a deep breath, calming myself as I spun the shuriken in my fingers, the movement occupying my hands as I turned and walked back towards Soo-Won's room where the princess remained. I waited outside quietly until Soo-Won himself appeared, blinking in surprise to see me standing right outside. "Ryo, how long have you been here?" He questioned me as he blinked so I smiled to him softly as Yona appeared under his arm, huddling the robe I had given her close around her body.

"Long enough. Come princess, I shall take you back to your room." I said to her, holding out a hand and she nodded, glancing up at Soo-Won and gave a small, secret smile before moving towards me and taking my hand. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." I assured her in a quiet whisper.

"Ryo, there was a man…he tried to grab me but…"

"I know, I stuck a shuriken in his back." I replied to her and she blinked in surprise. "Unfortunately he got away before I could close in on him, forgive me for not being more attentive, princess, it will not happen again." I promised her but she shook her head with a smile at me.

"You were there and so was Soo-Won, that is all I need to feel safe." She answered, making me relax as Soo-Won dipped his head.

"Goodnight Yona, try to sleep." He advised and she nodded her head to him.

"I shall, Soo-Won." She murmured his name a little distantly and his eyes lingered on her for a brief moment too long before he looked to me.

"Goodnight Ryo."

"Goodnight Lord Soo-Won." I returned however I did not smile, my hand now protectively placed on Yona's shoulder as I stood taller than she did by roughly a foot. My eyes were fixed on Soo-Won suspiciously, reading everything from his eyes as if they were written before me on the pages of a book. I knew that look, Hak had worn it many times before when looking at Yona. However there was something else he was trying to hide us, a pale guilt that seemed to simmer underneath the surface of his skin. What was he hiding? "Come princess, I shall escort you back." Turning away I pulled Yona close to my side for my own reassurance as well as hers. The closer she was to me the better I could protect her.

My senses were hyper alert as I continued to glance around and listen for any footsteps behind us. Yona was silent, her head bowed as her mind became a turmoil of thoughts and I did not relax my grip on her shoulder as we walked. The rain had wept itself dry of tears, the clouds now hanging heavy and low with a slight mist beginning to form. Just perfect, now it was getting harder to see.

"Ryo?" Her timid voice awoke me from my focused mind slightly.

"Yes princess?"

"If you are close to me, does that mean that one day you will get hurt?" She questioned and I blinked at her in surprise and slight confusion. "Father lost mother because he is king, people may try to kill me because I am his daughter, which means you will have to protect me. That means that one day you could be hurt because of me, or even…killed…yes?" I sighed slowly, lowering my eyes. I could not lie to her, I never have done and I never will.

"Yes, it is always a possibility." I answered her and I heard a sniff of tears so I pulled her into a reassuring embrace. "But you should not worry. Hak and I are good warriors, we are both strong and fiercely determined to protect you, our lives will mean nothing if you are gone, so we will do all in our power to keep you safe. It is an honour, princess, our honour to fight for you."

"But I do not want for you to be hurt. I wish I could protect you but father will not allow me to touch a weapon…" She whimpered into me as I stroked her hair and hushed her gently.

"There are many types of battles, princess. The ones you will fight in the future are battles of emotion and of the tongue. You will one day be a queen and shall be needed to rule with care and conduct, which can be as dangerous as a battlefield but you need not fear. Hak and I shall be right there beside you." I told her, rocking her gently before I took her hand and continued to lead her back to her chambers. "Now I don't want you to worry about what happened tonight. I will take care of everything. You just sleep well with pleasant dreams and get all the beauty sleep you can for Soo-Won."

"Yes, you're right." She nodded her head, snapping herself out of her shock and took a deep breath. "I need my beauty sleep." As we approached her room Hak stood up, seeing us approach and made to speak however when he registered my terse expression and the stiffness of my jaw he went silent, instantly recognising something was wrong. "Goodnight Ryo." She said to me before drifting inside, ignoring Hak until the last moment when her doors were slid closed by her attendants. "You too Hak." The moment she was gone Hak gripped my arm and pulled me gently to the side, lowering his voice to whisper.

"What happened?"

"Yona said someone chased her and tried to grab her. I was close by but wasn't able to find the man for certain." I explained briefly, glancing over to the doors before looking back at Hak. "There was one man standing outside of Soo-Won's chambers where Yona had shut herself inside and I stuck him in the back with a shuriken but he got away."

"Damn it." Hak cursed in a growl, clenching his glaive until his knuckles turned white and he only relaxed slightly when I placed my warm hand over his, looking up at him intently. "I'll check the surroundings with the guards. Stay here with the princess, do not let her leave her rooms."

"Understood." I nodded my head, sliding past him then entered the princess's bedchambers. She was already tucked up in bed, her ladies having quickly taken her out of her damp clothing and partially tamed her hair into a plait. The candles were sparse so the room was low lit however I made a point of checking everything around the room, every hole and every shadow with a shuriken in hand and did not stop until I was satisfied the area was secure.

Once my mind was appeased I sat down in the chair at Yona's bedside meant specifically for me, one she had ordered to be brought in when she found I had sometimes slept on the floor whenever I had been ordered to stay with her overnight. There was another bedspread as well, but I couldn't be bothered to bring it all out and set it up and I was too on edge to relax. I needed to stay awake for a while longer until Hak returned.

He came back two hours later, waiting at the door but I saw his shadow so I stepped forwards and slid the door open slightly, looking out to him. "Well?"

"No luck, there's no trace. I'll put the warning out to the guards and we'll increase their numbers, I'll also notify the king of what happened." Hak answered and I nodded my head.

"Don't let Yona realise the guard increase, it is almost her birthday, I don't want her to be celebrating whilst constantly looking over her shoulder." I told him and he arched an eyebrow.

"You could always tell her that we caught the intruder if that will settle her mind." He reasoned but I shook my head.

"If I agreed to that then you would have to be the one to tell her, I cannot lie to Yona." I murmured, leaning my head against the door with a slightly weary sigh. "I shall stay with her tonight to be certain he does not come back, you should get some rest Hak, you look tired."

"So do you." He parried easily and I gave him a small smile as he reached up and placed his hand on my shoulder, brushing a thumb against my neck. "You rest, I shall stay and keep watch out here. Don't worry little Ryo, the Thunder Beast shall protect you both." Hak gave me a sly grin as I punched him heavily in the chest, making him chuckle at my retort.

"You may be the Thunder Beast but I am the Storming Cloud, no one even hears me coming before I strike them down so I am just as deadly as you." I answered him smartly before looking back inside. "Goodnight Hak, be sure to get rest. You will need it for tomorrow, this incident has set me on edge which means _you_ will be paying the price with an extra two hours of training." He groaned, smacking a hand to his head at the thought.

"Haven't you beaten me up enough over the years? Why can't you pick on someone else for a change?" He whined quietly, making me chuckle as I gave him a playful shove.

"Because, you idiot, you make it far too easy for me. Now do as I say before I knock you out and leave you to sleep in the cold." I ordered him and he turned around, waving a hand back at me in surrender.

"Fine, fine, I'll only stay awake for a little while." He said but I knew full well he was lying. Neither of us will sleep tonight, not with Yona having been so badly shaken up like that. She was the world to us, the centre point of our lives and when she was shaken, so were we. Like the rocks upon the mountain or the leaves upon the tree.


	4. Droplets of Rain Droplets of Tears

**Thank you _MysticWing_ for your review :)**

* * *

Five days flew by quickly and finally it was the day of the princess's birthday celebrations. I groaned as an endless hoard of nobles and their sons swarmed into the banqueting hall where Yona greeted them diligently, smiling prettily for them all as the youths' eyes hungered over her and when they were made to move on, I hated how their eyes then glanced my way with a similar look.

I had donned a more formal robe for the occasion at Yona's request, pinning my hair up into a twist with plain black hairpins stuck into my hair. My dress was sky blue with darker blue trimmings and silver embroidery throughout the material of pretty birds either flying through the sky or sitting in their nests upon the tree branches. Seeing as this was such an important gathering and image was essential, I had been forced to conceal my weapons.

My dagger was attached to my leg and my satchel of shuriken hung against my thigh underneath my skirts. The only items that were acceptable to be seen where my pair of fans, one on either hip as I stood with my arms laced together, sleeves flowing downward as I kept my head bowed and my eyes closed, seemingly disinterested but in truth I was listening to all there was around me.

Yona darted off from her father's side when Soo-Won called to her and that's when I opened my eyes, watching her go before I stepped towards King Il, silently offering to follow but he shook his head. "No, I must allow her all the happiness I can when I can." He answered gently then graciously accepted a drink from Min-Soo.

The food was exquisite and the smells made my mouth water endlessly as the music rang out peacefully. Among the whispers I heard mostly of Yona's beauty and the brilliance of her red hair. As I walked around the room slowly I caught a few people glancing my way before they whispered too, calling me the palace's urchin and other cruel names but I brushed them all off. It had been a long time since any of those words had hurt me, I was made of stronger stuff than that.

After a while I noticed Yona did not return so I went searching for her only to find she was walking away from both Soo-Won and Hak, though I did catch a glimpse of a new hairpiece in her hair, an ornate pink flower with a small butterfly upon its petals. "Lord Soo-Won, General Hak." I greeted, giving them a formal bow as I knew eyes were watching everywhere. "Is the princess alright?"

"No, she's grumpy." Hak answered dryly so I chuckled.

"What did you do this time?" I questioned and he just gave me a roll of his eyes then a pointed look so I shook my head. "You are not the subtlest of men, I shall tell you that bluntly." I informed him before sending a smile to Soo-Won. "I saw your gift to the princess, I did not realise you had such exceptional taste in jewellery, Lord Soo-Won."

"Please, no formalities among friends." He said but I shook my head before gently tilting towards a group of lords and ladies close by, all of them chattering to one another but none of them were looking at each other, their eyes trained on us as well as one ear.

"Images must be upheld, Lord Soo-Won, even among friends when they are in public. Now, please excuse me. I shall do my best to tame the temper that _you_ have already riled up three times today." I shot a glare at Hak who smirked to himself rather proudly so as I passed him I gave him a quick kick to his shin, making him howl and hop on his leg as I breezed past, no one even catching the movement though I smirked to myself in satisfaction. That should teach him a lesson, at least for now.

I found Yona standing alone in the courtyard, eyes lifted up to the sky as she exhaled repeatedly, her fingers touching the ornament in her hair whilst her other hand wound a wisp of her hair around her fingers. "He said he loved my hair." She murmured as she heard me approach and I stopped, listening to her patiently. "He said it was like the red of the dawn and just like that, I came to love my own hair, even if it is wild and unruly." Her head turned back to me and she smiled winsomely, a brightness shining in her eyes which brought me warmth. "Silly, isn't it?"

"I suppose so, in some ways." I answered her as I came forwards and slid the ornament from her hair as it began to slip, taking a few locks of her hair and began to twist them around the prongs of the pin, sliding it back into her wavy mane so that it sat more securely against her head. "It is beautiful, Soo-Won chose well. I almost do not wish to give you my gift anymore." I mused and Yona blinked in surprise, turning to face me.

"You bought me a gift, Ryo?" She questioned and I gave her a smile.

"Of course I did, princess. It is your birthday after all. What sort of friend and sister would I be if I did not get you something special on this day? Besides, do I not get you something every year?" Yona giggled and nodded her head before closing her eyes and holding out her hands the way she did every year on her birthday when I announced I had a gift for her. It was more like a tradition now, she never altered the way she received my gift.

I pulled it from the inside of my robe, smiling down at it as I straightened out the chain then lay it in her hands and, just like always, she curled her fingers around the gift to hide it for just a few moments longer before slowly she opened her eyes then one by one lifted her fingers away. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped with a soft oh sound, staring down at the necklace before she lifted it up by the fine chain of silver, watching as the clear crystal that hung in a silver clasp of slim, winding bands swung prettily, catching the light and created rainbows around us as the light struck it.

"Ryo…it's so beautiful…this must have cost you…"

"Think nothing of the price, you are worth every penny." I answered her, taking the necklace then unclasped it so that I could place it around her neck. "I thought the rainbows looked pretty and I knew it would suit you. Happy sixteenth year, my dear princess." I murmured to her, securing the clasp then lifted her hair up so that it sat neatly around her neck. The moment it was secure Yona turned and flung her arms around me, smiling into my neck as I quickly snatched her to me to keep us both from falling, a soft chuckle vibrating in my throat.

"I shall treasure it always, it is now my favourite pieces of jewellery. Or at least, one of them." She said to me, touching the ornament in her hair once more as her other hand gripped the crystal. "You always know just what to get me, Ryo."

"It's a talent that I seem to naturally possess." I said flippantly before chuckling. "Now come princess, your father wishes to see you smiling and laughing at your own celebrations. You owe him many thanks and perhaps even a dance." Yona giggled and nodded her head, allowing me to lead her by the arm back to her feast where she attached herself to her father's side, hugging him before everyone and he tried his best not to cry, however as he sniffled I silently handed a handkerchief which seemed to tip him over the edge as he began to bawl loudly, making Yona blush with embarrassment whilst I laughed at her expense.

Who knew the festivities and laughter would so soon be broken, shattered into a thousand pieces by a single act. I remember King Il that day, so warm and full of life, his smile filling the entire room as he watched his daughter with pride. I remember how he had laughed each time she scowled or pouted, each time he had simply watched her in a moment of silence to admire the woman she was blossoming into and reminisce about her mother.

But that time has long since passed. There was no laughter that night, tears of joy becoming ones of sorrow and grief as the hearts of many cracked and splintered, though none more so than for Yona, Hak and myself.

I had been patrolling the rooftops, having changed out of my formal gown and donned my usual attire of dark colours to melt into the blackness, wearing a thick cloak around my shoulders with a hood as it was cold tonight. I had become rather adept at jumping from roof to roof over the years, practicing from a very young age so I took advantage of this skill to keep a better watch over what went on in the castle.

The first indication that something was wrong was how few guards were positioned around the palace, some even being missing from their usual posts. Warning bells tolled in my mind and I quickly went in search of other posts, finding them abandoned or sparsely guarded. My lips pressed into a thin line and I hurried over the roofs, finding a higher vantage point however as I found my way to the front courtyard, my breath stopped in my throat.

Yona was on the ground, on her _knees_ , with a swarm of guards around her either bleeding or standing well back from Hak as he stood with a stormy expression, his glaive in hand as he fought Soo-Won. I didn't understand, however Soo-Won was covered in blood and my mind did some quick calculations. Hak would never attack Soo-Won needlessly, Yona was obviously in danger so the first thing to make sure of was that she was safe, however as a guard fisted a hand into her hair and pressed a blade to my throat, I quickly came to see that Soo-Won was indeed the enemy here.

My heart began to crack in my chest, unable to believe my own eyes. He was ordering Yona's death? But why?! No this has to be some mistake, I grew up with Soo-Won, he was a brother to me. He cannot…could not…betray us this way.

However as Hak dropped his glaive to the ground, signalling his surrender for Yona's sake, my hand tightened around a shuriken, holding it close as I prepared to strike, waiting for the right moment as my ears focused on what was being said.

"The Soo-Won you knew never existed." The traitor said darkly, gripping his sword in hand and began to move towards Hak and lifted it upwards to let the moonlight glint off its blade. "Should anyone get in my way, I will cut him down, no matter who he is." As Soo-Won swiped his blade forwards I saw his arm tense, ready for the final blow as Hak stood there silently, eyes narrowed with a dark resolve. I wasted no further time, slicing my hand through the air I sent the shuriken flying forwards and it lodged deep into the guard's arm, cutting through the weaker flesh and he cried out, dropping the sword he held as an arrow flew through the night and struck the ground by Soo-Won's feet, forcing him to leap back and Hak quickly sprang into action as I leaped from the rooftop with an outraged yell, spreading my arms and my outer garment billowed like a banshee's garb as I landed and quickly had my fans out in hand.

I flicked them open and swiftly found my mark, slicing the sharp edges across one guard's face then disarmed him of his sword, snapping one fan shut to jab him hard in the gut then sent him flying back as I stood close to the princess, slashing my other fan backwards to deflect a blow for her head as Hak swung his glaive around in a wide arc, creating the space he needed to grab the princess and run with her tucked under one arm. "Ryo!"

"Right beside you Hak." I answered coldly, glaring darkly towards Soo-Won as I cut down another guard, closing a fan once more and jabbed him sharply in the throat before spinning repeatedly in a circle, making several deep gashes at important tendons and the guards all dropped to their knees, screaming in agony as the blood slowly oozed from them and with the time pocket allowed, I fled after Hak who was carving a way ahead for us.

Three more followed behind us but I spun around and jumped backwards, my hands finding three shuriken easily and I sent them spinning forwards straight into their necks to finish them, landing back on my feet as a small voice called out to us. "This way General Hak, Lady Ryo!"

"Where you the one who made that terrible shot, Min-Soo?" Hak questioned gravely, for once all teasing and play gone from his face and tone. As he spoke his voice rose and he surged forwards, giving a yell as he thrust forward his glaive and Min-Soo instinctively cried out and ducked however Hak thrust his blade straight into a guard who had tried to approach the servant's back undetected. "Take the princess and follow me. Don't fall behind." He ordered sharply but he was gentle with Yona who had gone completely limp, placing her on the ground where Min-Soo placed an arm around her, stammering slightly.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Ryo!" His yell came over his shoulder so I turned my head slightly.

"I shall cover the rear. Do not worry for me, the princess is our priority." My voice was firm and I felt oddly calm, my heart beating at a steady pace in my chest as Min-Soo helped the princess to stand and began to lead her away as Hak took down two more guards then pointed them down a different route as three more advanced before us.

As Hak ducked under the first and made short work of the other two I pulled free my knife and quickly ended the third before he could attack Hak's back, cutting through his neck and the jugular vein before quickly hitting him in the head with the butt of the hilt, ensuring that he did not suffer as Hak nodded his head to me. "We should find somewhere to hide." He said as I joined the other two again.

"You're right." Min-Soo agreed as I placed a hand on Yona's shoulder. She wasn't even trembling in fear, still in shock from what had happened which I was still unaware of.

"Hak, what's going on? Why is Soo-Won betraying Yona? Betraying _us_?" I demanded to know, standing protectively close to my princess as Hak growled darkly in his throat, glaring downwards as he gripped his glaive.

"Soo-Won killed the king, right in front of the princess then tried to kill her. He has taken over the throne in one fell swoop." He grit his teeth and I could hear the grinding sound, sending shivers down my spine as my cracking heart finally shattered. I stood there in stunned silence, a heavy weight crushing my chest as I struggled to breath. I couldn't breathe. It were as if poison had been poured into my body and now it was causing me to hallucinate and dream up this foul nightmare. "Let's go." Knowing I had no choice but to stay strong for the time being, I nodded my head and ushered both Min-Soo and Yona forwards.

We swiftly found a place to hide and rest, among the trees behind a wall that lead to the palace gardens, somewhere I had often played games of hide and seek with Yona, Hak and Soo-Won. Now the game had become all too deadly and bloody.

As Yona sat against a tree Min-Soo looked out cautiously to see if the coast was clear whilst Hak and I sat in stony silence, our fists tightly gripping our weapons until our knuckles were white. "There's no end to them." Min-Soo's voice snapped us awake and we lifted our eyes to meet his. He glanced between us then looked to Yona who still hadn't moved, simply looked blankly downwards, no tears even touching her eyes. "Princess, is King Il really dead?"

At his words I finally saw a trickle of tears fall as she gave a minute nod of her head. "I see." Min-Soo whispered before bowing his head to her. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe it. Until a while ago, he was smiling so happily about your birthday." A pessimistic silence passed over us however when a pair of guards walked past we all ducked our heads further, melting into the shadows to keep from sight.

"It will only be a matter of time before they find us." Hak muttered quietly, his eyes remaining fixed on where the guards walked away from us. "The soldiers that Soo-Won brought here, as well as the guards loyal to him are gathering in the castle. If we're caught, they'll definitely kill us."

"Yes." Min-Soo agreed as I desperately racked my brain for an escape plan. I knew these castle grounds inside out and plenty of ways to escape, however I doubted we could get there without being spotted. Min-Soo looked at the still princess intently, consideration flickering in his eyes before he looked to the both of us. "I'll secure an escape route for you. You three must escape from the castle." He told us and Hak blinked in surprise.

"But you…"

"Don't worry about me, I promise I'll get away." Min-Soo said with a strong reassurance, making my eyes widen at him. I had never realised how brave Min-Soo was. He had never shown any particular courage about him, he was humble and loyal, a dutiful servant and everyone loved him, yet we all knew what he was suggesting.

My hands grew cold as I reached out and took his but I gave his fingers a gentle squeeze and offered him a reassuring smile which he returned with a grateful nod. "We don't have much time." I said diplomatically. "Our best chance is to leave by the rear gate, the main body of guards will be searching nearby where we ran from as they won't expect us to get that far. I can get us there though we'll have to be quick and you must all stay on my heels, understood?" I questioned and both the boys nodded at me so I turned and checked that the coast was clear before stepping out, racing across the pathway and into the shadows in the alley.

Once I had ensured that the coast was clear from hear I opened up my fan and gave the signal to Hak who instantly surged forwards with Min-Soo and Yona, pulling her quickly along and together we made our way to the rear gate, me taking the lead as I slipped through the shadows and raced over the rooftops to secure the paths on the ground for them, using my fans to signal Hak each time until finally we had reached our target.

Hak looked out and counted the guards carefully, keeping a hand lifted outward towards Yona to keep her within arm's reach. "Six soldiers in front of the rear gate, more waiting in ambush." He said then turned back to face us. I was struggling to keep my emotions intact, opting for a cold and stern mask to hide the fact that I was breaking inside and close to tears. We both stared at Min-Soo as he smiled sweetly to us, the princess's outer robe lifted up over his head to pose as a decoy.

"Min-Soo, you…"

"I'll draw them after me." He announced, pushing Yona gently towards Hak who drew her close to him. "Use that opportunity to escape." I reached out and touched his face, holding back the cold tears as I took deep breaths.

"Let me do this, Min-Soo, I can run faster and evade them better…you don't have to…don't have to do this…"

"I must, the princess needs both her guards at her side to protect her. Let me do my duty in the best way I can." Min-Soo said and I pressed my eyes tightly shut as he rested his hand over mine and turned his cheek into my fingers in a warm gesture before he lowered my hand from his face. "Princess." Yona lifted her head slightly, blinking blearily as Min-Soo looked affectionately down at her. "Take care." And with that he was gone.

With a balled fist I struck the stone wall beside me with a quiet snarl, eyes blazing in fury. This is all because of Soo-Won. I do not understand his reasoning for this, but I shall never forgive him! He is dead to me from this day forward, I swear I shall make him pay for all the people he has hurt and killed in this bloodshed. The monster!

"Come." Hak's even tone murmured and I nodded my head, drawing two more shuriken and held one in either hand ready to throw. The moment Min-Soo had been spotted four of the guards rushed away with an additional number following from the shadows, springing forwards and the moment they were gone I started to run, Hak carrying Yona under one arm.

I let loose a dark growl, releasing my rage into both throws as I cut down the guards before they could shout out in warning, allowing us to slip through undetected however as we heard a small cry of pain Yona stopped and looked up. "Princess, hurry!" Hak encouraged, taking her hand and pulled her forwards as I gave her a small push, urging her to continue moving though I had to bite down on my lip and grip onto her tightly to keep myself from running back to save Min-Soo. I shall never forget him, or his kindness. He was one of the first to truly welcome me into the castle when I arrived, nothing more than a street urchin.

A few years older than me, he had let me sit by the fire as he boiled the tea and even let me try some of the freshly made snacks for the king or the princess to make sure they were good enough for them. Such simple kindness but it made me feel happy.

Forcing myself to turn my head the three of us descended the steps and fled into the night, climbing through the woods and up into the mountains where Palace Hiryuu soon became distant, as if something from a dream that we had not yet fully awoken from. Yona seemed a little more awake now, gazing back at it yearningly so Hak and I both took a hand and together we gently pulled her away further into the mountains to safety away from the palace.

I lost track of time and soon was unsure of how long we had been climbing. All I knew was that my legs were beginning to ache and even as my chest burned I felt a cold sweat clinging to my skin and Yona was beginning to fall behind, struggling to keep up so I pulled up and touched Hak's arm, inclining my head back to Yona as he turned to face me.

"Princess Yona? Shall we rest for a while?" He questioned as she laboured for breath. Yona never answered him, only lowered her head so I guided her movements, sitting down against a tree and pulled her into my arms where she hid herself in the folds of my dress, clinging onto me tightly as she slowly recovered a steady breath.

"Is Min-Soo dead?" Her tiny voice questioned after a long while, her eyes fixed on Hak who looked her way quietly. "Am I going to die too? Is Soo-Won going to kill you both as well?" The voice that she spoke with was so dead and lifeless that I pressed my eyes shut, turning my face to hide my bitterness and anger.

"I don't have a life to give to that piece of crap." Hak muttered and I would have kicked him for his foul language but for once I let it slide. Now was not the time for arguing over anything.

"Please don't die, Hak." His eyes opened at her words and looked to her again as she slowly began to succumb to sleep, leaning more dependently against me as she exhaled. "Or you, Ryo. If you die…I won't forgive you…" Both of us sat in silence, watching over her like sentinels until finally I was the first one to look away from her.

As I looked at Hak, my eyes said it all. I poured all the heartache and grief into my expression, allowing only him to see my weakness as I knew I could trust him with it, that he was strong enough to accept my moment of despair as I will in turn accept his. Yona was not ready to deal with our grief as well as her own, she had not yet even cried, however as I reached out for Hak and took his hand I gripped onto him tightly, tears sliding down my face as I struggled to keep from sobbing, not wanting to awaken Yona again.

"Hak…"

"Ryo." He answered quietly and shifted a little closer, brushing away my tears. "It is alright to cry."

"I know. I know that." I whispered to him as I shook my head, still clinging to his hand. "But he's…he's…" The only father I had ever truly known, the one whom I had looked up to and adored with all my being was now gone, his life snuffed out like a candle flame with one breath by the one I had once called my brother. I had already lost my parents and now King Il too, the one who had treated me like his own child after accepting me into his household. Why was fate so cruel? Why was I not there to protect him when he needed me the most?

"I know." Hak assured me and reached forwards, kneeling down on the ground and pulled my forehead to rest against his and I breathed in his strength, allowing his solid calmness to wash over me though inside I knew he was a thunderstorm of rage that equalled my own. "Rest now Ryo, you need your strength."

"Wake me before dawn. You need sleep too." I answered, pulling myself together with seeming effortlessness, my voice returning to a normal tone as all evidence of my tears dried away. "Don't even think about trying to play the hero, Hak, we need you in your best condition for the time being and half dead simply won't do."

"I shall." He promised me with a single nod of his head, reaching up to kiss the top of my head in a solacing gesture before drawing back. I curled my arms around the princess, using my large sleeves to more effectively cover her and keep her warm as I closed my eyes and quickly found sleep though I turned away from the nightmares, refusing to allow them to rule over me.

Such a tragic end to a wonderful day. Laughter to cries, joy to sorry and happiness to grief. How much pain could one person take until they break? Thankfully Yona is stronger than we initially thought. She is not completely broken yet, only partially. I believe that the one thing that she is clinging to now is us, Hak and me, to keep herself sane.

Even in sleep she clung to me desperately as if she were afraid she were back in the clutches of evil and every time she whimpered or cried out I held her closer, lifting my hand to stroke her hair and hush her with soothing words until I fell back into my own sleep once more, forcing myself to face my demons as they refused to leave the black caverns of my mind.


	5. Daybreak

An hour or so before dawn Hak awoke me, giving me a single look before he dropped to the ground in sleep, snoring softly so I roused myself properly, rubbing my eyes then began to focus on tapping my hand against my leg in different patterns, working my mind until it was fully awake and alert as I listened to our surroundings. It was peacefully quiet and cool with a soft dew hanging from every blade of grass, dampening the ground however it was soothing against the heat of my skin.

Yona remained fast asleep against me though she had slumped in the night and now lay sprawled across my lap so I took to gently stroking her hair, allowing her to use me as her pillow as I waited for the sun to rise a little further. Hak barely had enough sleep however I knew it was time to leave. We couldn't wait until the light had properly arrived as our enemies would be more swiftly upon us. We had to go or we'd be dead.

"Hak, Hak wake up." I murmured to him, reaching out and shaking his shoulder gently. "Hak, we must go, it is almost dawn. Hak!"

"Hmm…" He groaned, rubbing his eyes before nodding his head. "I'm awake." Nodding my head as he grabbed his glaive I lifted the princess into an upright position and roused her also until she was blinking her eyes open blearily, looking up at Hak who was already on his feet. "Let's go princess, our pursuers are coming." She sat there for a moment as I fixed the cloak more securely around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Where are we going?" Her back was turned to Hak as I knelt at her side, eyes once more dazed and distant. "During the celebrations, even though my father wept tears of joy, I didn't utter a single word of thanks to him." Tears filled her eyes as she finally reached the stage of realisation, grief pounding through her like an avalanche. "Where am I supposed to go now, leaving my father behind?" As she cried Hak said nothing, closing his eyes as he knelt down and reached out with both hands and drew the both of us into his chest, Yona gasping as his arms wrapped around the both of us and I slipped an arm around her also, securing the embrace tightly. "Hak…"

"We'll go anywhere so long as it means you'll live. That is how you can return the king's feelings." He said to her quietly and I gripped onto the back of his jacket more securely, dragging breath into me as I fought to build myself back up piece by piece though the splinters continued to break in my fingers.

As Yona wept in perfect silence Hak and I slowly drew back, waiting a moment before I placed an arm around her waist and helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean against me as we continued to flee further into the mountains, me pulling her along as I followed Hak.

None of us spoke for the entire day, our lips tightly sealed shut as we all suffered in our own way. Yona did not cry again however I could tell by the way she clung to me that she was desperate for comfort and security so I never left her side, helping to guide her forwards as I made sure that we didn't leave any visible tracks that could be followed.

We stopped for Yona to rest for a while before making camp at dusk. Hak stayed with the princess whilst I gathered firewood and lit the fire and he caught some fish from the stream, cooking them over the flames on sticks before he held one out to Yona but she didn't take it. She still hadn't made eye contact with us and I was beginning to worry. She hasn't eaten since the feast yesterday and has only drank when I had practically forced her to do so.

"You should eat something." Hak said to her with a slight sigh. "From here on, I don't know if we'll be able to secure food." Still she didn't take the fish so I gently pushed it away, giving Hak a small nod of my head before I took Yona's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Come princess, you should bathe in the water. It's refreshing and you'll feel better afterwards. Hak, you keep watch." I told him and he inclined his head, rising to his feet and walked with us to the water's edge however then turned his back as I guided Yona to a smaller pool of water and began to strip her down, folding up her clothes neatly as she stepped into the water. She hardly moved as she stood among the silky folds, her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest so I leaned forwards and used a handkerchief to wash her shoulders and face clean.

After a moment I stopped, blinking at the cloth in my hand. It was the same I had given to the king to dry his tears on Yona's birthday. Suddenly it felt heavy in my hand and I gripped onto it tightly for a moment, taking a deep breath. I cannot break down in front of Yona, she needs me to stay strong right now.

So I bit back everything and allowed her to finish washing herself before she took my hands and let me pull her out of the water, however the moment she noticed the small dark shapes on her legs she cried out and collapsed, forcing me to quickly catch her and Hak's head snapped around.

With Yona still naked I quickly flung out my billowing robes to hide her body, shooting him a dark look to make him turn his head once more. "Don't worry princess, they are only leeches. They live in swamps and water like this and suck on the blood of animals and creatures they can find." I explained to her as I quickly picked them off. "They won't hurt you, they're actually used in medicinal practice sometimes."

"Leeches?" She whispered, shuddering in disgust. I took off my outer robe and used it to dry her, gently rubbing her skin dry before helping her to dress once more, securing her belt once everything else was in place. "Ryo, please don't ever leave me." She whispered, gripping onto my hand tightly as her eyes remained downcast.

"Never, princess. I'll always be by your side and I swear that you will always be able to trust me. You're are the only thing that matters to me in this life, you and Hak." I murmured, brushing back some stray locks of her hair before I led her forwards once more back to the camp. "Now please, try to eat something." I begged of her, using my knife to skin the fish and picked out the bones for her to eat the small pieces of flesh which she nibbled on obediently.

We moved forwards a little further away from the water as to keep out of sight and rebuilt the fire to keep us warm as the darkness settled over us. Hak came back from scouting the area and I sat close to Yona, my eyes fixated on the flames. "We'll rest here tonight." I nodded my head to signal I had heard him however when I noticed the princess fidgeting beside me and looking over the ground I glanced her way. "What's wrong? Did you lose something?" Yona shook her head in answer though I could see the wanting in her eyes.

After a while she rose to her feet and we both looked to her in slight surprise. This was the first time since the other night since she has moved of her own volition. "Where are you going?" Hak asked her and she bit her lip, still not meeting our eyes.

"I'm…I'm just…I'll be right back." She answered before hurrying away. I frowned deeply. This was not like her at all and certainly not safe, she shouldn't go running off on her own even if it's to relieve herself. After a moment I rose to my feet and followed her, my long outer robe swishing over the ground effortlessly as I walked after her calmly.

I heard Hak following after me and together we went after the princess and it was a good thing too, for when we found her she cowered away from a deadly snake who bared its fangs and lunged for the bite. Hak had moved faster than I did, throwing his glaive and cut the creature in half as I flicked out several shuriken into my hands, three in each and prepared to throw them as he pulled the princess close to him. "Are you alright?" He demanded harshly and Yona only nodded her head dumbly. "Why did you come this far? Do you want to die?!" As he began to shake her I heard another hiss and gave a short yell of warning before throwing three shuriken from one hand, the blade tips piercing the heads of three different snakes that had begun to coil around Hak's feet. "Damn it! Is this their nest?"

With a rush of movement he gripped his glaive and snatched up the princess into his hands, turning to run as I led the way, one arm curled towards my face ready to throw more shuriken as I led them both back to the camp however when I heard Hak gave a sharp bite of pain I looked back. "Hak!" Both the princess and I called and I flung one shuriken at the snake that had bit into his leg.

"Keep your mouth shut and hang on, princess." He ordered sharply as I leaped down a small drop and this time drew my fans, clearing away the snakes as they hissed and coiled around the branches and on the ground, the sharp edges cutting into them easily as I spun with a whirl of fabric before moving on again. "Think of me as a tool, use me so that you can live! That's what I'm here for. What we're both here for." I tossed a look over my shoulder, silently agreeing with him.

We did not stop running until we were back at our camp with the safe, warm glow of the fire shielding us from darkness. The snakes would not follow so we were certain to be out of their nest. The moment we stopped and Hak had put down the princess, I shoved him to the ground with a hand to his shoulder and pulled off his boot to look at his wound, quickly taking the ribbon from my hair to lash the bite marks as he hissed. "Stay here, I'll find what we need to purge the wound." I ordered him. "Princess, don't leave Hak's side. Don't move."

Taking one of the sticks from the fire I used it as a torch, lighting my way. From the fleeting images I had managed to catch of the snakes in the moonlight, I don't think they were poisonous but I could still be wrong. I ran back to the water and lay down the torch, rolling back my sleeve all the way to my shoulder before plunging my arm into the water where the princess had bathed, waiting until I felt the tickling and prickling sensation that I was searching for.

Instantly I drew back my hand and grit my teeth at the leeches that had latched onto me, taking deep breaths as I picked most of them off and kept two or three on my skin, rushing back to Hak. They were sitting far apart from one another, Hak's expression stormy whilst Yona sat cradling a hair ornament in her hands, the one that Soo-Won had gifted her for her birthday. "Hak." I warned him, showing him the leeches and he exhaled before nodding his head.

I placed the little parasites onto his wound and they instantly began to suck up the blood as I cleaned it with some herbs I had found on the way back, allowing me to hopefully keep back infection until we could see it properly treated. My eyes glanced over to Yona to see she was already fast asleep. "It is not her fault." I spoke finally and Hak clenched his fists, glaring into the fire.

"She went looking for that damn hairpiece, even though it was from _him_." He growled and I understood his pain. If Yona had gone looking for that ornament then it told Hak that she still had feelings for him, which caused Hak pain on so many levels.

"You do not know what it could mean, Hak." I told him as I picked off the leeches having finished their work and used the long ribbon to tie up the wound once more. Since it was made of silk it would be strong and keep the wound from weeping. "Yona is like Soo-Won in a sense that they both like to cling to the past. That hairpiece represents a time to Yona when she was happy, something that she can remember Soo-Won from when he was still our friend, our family. She is clinging to what had been as a way of trying to recognise the reality she is in now, so do not judge her for it." I told him and he sighed at my undisputable argument. "Yona has never known heartbreak and hardships like this before, so she relies on what she does have that brings her comfort. She can cling to that ornament as much as she likes, if it keeps her going then I do not care, so long as she stays alive and healthy."

"Agreed, though I don't like it. It's ugly." Hak muttered under his breath as he exhaled.

"Go to sleep Hak, I shall take the first watch. I will wake you later." I told him and he nodded his head, for once not arguing with me. As I sat down beside Yona she drifted closer to me instinctively, allowing me to curl an arm around her as Hak dropped his head into my lap, snoring almost instantly. I pulled them both closer to me, pressing my eyes shut as I allowed a few tears to fall. I cannot collapse all at once, I need to remain firm with myself. I can deal with my grief in silence, just one tear at a time.


	6. Fuuga

The only place that we could run to for protection was of course Hak's own city, the capital of the Wind Tribe, Fuuga. As we climbed up the long stone steps I couldn't help but gaze out to the mountain terrain where the soft mist rolled over the stone, casting it into a spellbinding image that played on my mind like an idyllic tapestry that hung in the palace gallery.

When we reached the front gates I blinked in surprise to see two guards laying back to back, snoring softly in sleep whilst supposedly being on guard duty. I watched as Hak walked quietly up to them, his face placid and expressionless before he launched a foot outward and kicked them harshly, making them both cry out in alarm as they sprawled on the floor. "Does guard duty mean nap time in this clan?"

"Lord Hak!" They both turned and stared at Hak who lifted his hand in greeting to them as their mouths dropped. They gradually climbed to their feet, the darker haired boy yawning deeply as he approached Hak first. "It's been a while…ten years?"

"It's been three." Hak corrected stiffly, lifting his chin as I chuckled. I had always wanted to come to the Wind Tribe capital, however now that I was here it was not quite what I expected. The boys here appear to be lazy judging by what I knew of Hak and the first impressions that these two have given.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did the great general get fired?" The lighter haired boy questioned with a tired but playful expression whilst Hak seemed to be losing the will to live.

"You boys are as laid back as ever." He muttered, shaking his head as they both waved their arms to mimic the wind, eyes closed with sleepy expressions.

"We are of the Wind Clan. We live only as the wind blows."

"When we're sleepy, we sleep."

"Who put these two on duty?" Hak held his head in one hand as I drew Yona forwards slightly and she gripped onto my arm as I lifted my chin, standing with my shoulders pulled back as some of the villagers began to call out, noticing that their Lord Hak had returned to them. They came running, crowding forwards and I was surprised by the number of woman who coddled close to Hak, commenting on his handsomeness as Yona and I just blinked blankly. "Please, one at a time." He calmed them down but then a podgy older lady turned to his, placing stern fists on her hips and peered at us both closely.

"Who are these two ladies?"

"Is one of them your woman? The taller one?" I arched an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes fiercely at the girl who had spoken, causing her to squeak and quickly hide behind one of the guards as Hak shook his head.

"No, they are court ladies in training." He explained to them and one of the men brightened and I theorised it was only because Hak had just claimed we were not spoken for.

"No way! So, what are your names?"

"Where are you from? Are you from the sky capital?"

"What's Hiryuu Castle like?"

"How old are you both?" Yona gasped sharply at all the questions, her eyes flitting from side to side and as she began to sway my expert eyes caught the movement and I quickly moved to place my arms around her, standing at her back to support her weight as her knees buckled beneath her and I slowly sank with her to the floor as her head rolled back against my shoulder. "Oh my! She collapsed!"

"What a weak girl." Hak instantly turned, holding out his glaive so I took it in one hand and held it for him as his arms curled around Yona, lifting her protectively close to him as he looked up to one of the guardsmen.

"Prepare a bed and food immediately." He ordered before lifting Yona up all at once, making everyone blink in surprise as he began to walk forwards with Yona safely tucked up in his arms. I stood also, lifting his glaive with relative ease and followed after him without a word.

"The young lord is being kind to a woman." One of them murmured as Hak passed, never once making eye contact with the adolescent as his tone thrummed with command.

"Did you not hear me?" The guard quickly jerked upright and began to run ahead with a quick reply, joining Hak's side as I walked behind them. I could hear the murmurings of surprise as people saw me carry the glaive in one hand, holding the blade aloft as not to accidentally cause harm to anyone. "Where's the old man, Elder Mundok?"

"He's at Hiryuu Castle." The fair haired boy answered and we both started in surprise. "Didn't you hear? A meeting of the five tribes was suddenly called at the palace." Hak and I shared a dark glance to one another. If a meeting of the five tribes had been called, it meant that Soo-Won was already preparing to name himself king. With him on the throne, Yona's life is in even graver danger.

"Hak. She needs proper rest." I prompted him, walking forwards with a rustle of my long robes. "We shall deal with this later."

"Right." He nodded and shifted Yona slightly. We were led to a guest room where Yona was laid down to rest and fresh clothes were brought for her along with warm water to wash so I set to work, sending away everyone else so that I could see to my princess alone. She would feel more comfortable knowing it was only me who had seen to her rather than strangers as I had been with her since childhood and we had nothing to hide between us, having bathed with one another numerous times.

Once Yona was clean I brushed through her hair, washing out the dirt then dried and placed her in the new clothes, smiling at the soft mint green as it made her hair appear even more vibrant than before. As soon as she was settled I felt a swamping tiredness settle over me. I was so exhausted and finally, with Yona safe, I felt ready to grieve. Ensuring one last time that she was comfortable I rose to my feet and walked away, leaving her to rest then drifted out of the room like an apparition, moving with only the rustle of my flowing outer robe making a sound.

I wanted to scream and cry but I bottled it all inside me, not allowing myself to release it just yet. I needed to find somewhere secluded and safe, somewhere I can hide away my pain and bury it away from the eyes of others so that no one could tell just how much I was hurting. I could feel Yona's pain as my own, all the grief and betrayal, the sense of loss and isolation. It were as if the path before me had been shattered and now we were all fumbling in the dark with no light to guide our way.

"Ryo." Hak's voice spoke from behind me and I stopped, taking light and shaky breaths as I gradually turned my head to look back at him. My cheeks were streaked with the silvery stains of tears and my head throbbed from the willpower it took not to let them all go at once. One tear at a time, you cannot heal yourself in one day, Ryo.

Without a word Hak set down his glaive against the wall and opened his arms, making my shoulders and lips tremble as I turned and flew into his arms, wrapping my arms tightly around him as his secure grasp latched around me. "I am here, Ryo. I'm right here."

"I know Hak...big brother…" I whispered, one hand clutching at his garments tightly as I pressed my eyes shut and as I heard the beating of his heart in his chest I could feel his pain too. "It is all over. Life will never go back to the way it was, will it?" I asked him between quiet sobs.

"No, little Ryo." Hak answered so I bit down on my lip.

"And you are hurting too. Both you and Yona…I wish I was strong enough to take away your pain, but I'm not. I can hardly keep myself together, I feel as if I am tearing at the seams."

"Don't be strong for me, Ryo, I can take care of myself." He murmured with his lips against my hair as he pulled me closer. "Let me look after you, keep you warm and sheltered. I won't tell anyone of your tears and I shall not let you break into ruin. I am right here for you, little sister." I smiled at his words. Hak very rarely called me his little sister, usually only when the time had great meaning and this was one of those times. He held me close and rocked me gently until I was calm again whereby he picked up his glaive and led me into the room next to the princess's where a bed and food was waiting. "You need to sleep."

"You too Hak, get some rest and have someone take a look at your wound." I told him as I began to untie my belt and let it drop to the ground, sliding out of my outer robe to stand in my more fitting clothing. Hak turned and quickly left the room as I began to untie the second belt that I wore around my waist to secure the thin wrap I wore over my chemise, the dark maroon cloth similar to Hak's own shirt. It folded one piece over the other with small sleeves that stopped at my shoulders and the fabric ended just above my knee. The thing that made it special, however, was the hood that I had sewn onto the collar which I could pull up to completely hide my face from view if I so wished.

Once I was undressed completely down to my undershirt and bottoms I slipped under the comfortable blanket, placing all of my weapons within hands reach and quickly found sleep, keeping the food for later. When I awoke, however, it was to find large blue eyes blinking over me with an awed curiosity before they brightened, a sweet smile appearing on pale lips. "Good morning! You're Hak's friend, Ryo, aren't you?" The young boy questioned me as I blinked sleepily, turning my head to look at him a little better. "My name is Tae-Yeon, I'm Hak's younger brother!" The boy sat back as I lifted myself up, groaning softly as I lifted a hand to my face and rubbed my eyes.

"Tae-Yeon? Hak has told me about you, it is good to finally meet you." I said to him before giving a still sleepy smile.

"I'm glad you are awake, the other lady is still sleeping and I so desperately want to meet her too, I should like to know Hak's friends, he never brings anyone with him from the castle! I brought you some fresh food as the tray from last night has gone cold, would you like some?" He chattered excitedly however as I watched him I saw his little chest heaving slightly and his breath was ragged, as if he was struggling to breathe.

"Calm down little one, there's no need to fluster yourself." I said to him slowly, reaching out and began to rub his back in slow movements, helping him to relax. "Breathe in through your nose and out from your mouth as deeply as you can, that way you'll be able to control your breathing a little better." I explained and he did as he was told, closing his eyes and repeated the exercise a few more times before giving me a smile, his breathing now normal once more. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you my lady." He said before offering me a bowl of creamy rice. "This is for you."

"It smells wonderful." I said, taking it from him and ate a little, allowing the creamy taste and texture to wash through my mouth as I exhaled with a soft moan, smiling dreamily to myself before chuckling. "And it tastes even better." Taking another clump I held it towards Tae-Yeon who opened his mouth and allowed me to share with him, his eyes brightening further.

"Are those weapons yours? Do you really fight with them?" He asked me as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"When it is necessary." I answered him. "It makes me feel safer to always have them nearby, I feel vulnerable without them." He nodded his head in understanding and reached out for one of my fans, pausing to give me a pleading look so I nodded my head and allowed him to pick it up though I watched him carefully for his own sake rather than concern for the fan, I didn't want him to cut himself after all.

"I like these, they're pretty." He said to me, slowly sliding the fan open and I smiled. On the metalwork I had painted a delicate arrangement of flowers, cherry blossom to be specific. Being one for intricacy and unique things I had painted them blue and purple instead of pink, touching up the paint every now and then when it began to become worn away. "Did you paint them yourself?"

"Yes, I did." He smiled at me again as he folded the fan carefully and placed it neatly down beside the other, shifting closer to me as his eyes simply gazed straight at me as I ate, making me arch an eyebrow curiously but I did not say anything.

Before us the door slid open a crack and I could hear the voices of two youths outside as they jostled one another, peering inside before all at once the door was flung to the side and the guards from before stood there with wide grins. "You're awake! Finally, we could hardly stand the wait."

"Who are you? Hak will only tell us you're a lady in waiting but a lady like that doesn't carry around weapons, does she?" The other questioned as I continued to finish up my breakfast, keeping silent as I elegantly ate and did not speak until I had finished chewing what was in my mouth.

"I am a special kind of lady in waiting." I informed them slowly, keeping my eyes proudly closed as I pulled back my shoulders. "And is it proper for two young men to be entering the rooms of a woman uninvited? What would Lord Hak say, I wonder?" At the look on their faces I couldn't help but break my serious expression and splutter with laughter, my shoulders shaking as the sound rang outward and Tae-Yeon giggled along with me as the two boys both slumped in relief. "I am only teasing you, don't worry. But I should like some privacy to change, if you do not mind. Tae-Yeon?" I turned to him and the little boy instantly took my bowl, placing it on the tray and picked it up.

"Will you let me show you the village, Ryo? I should like to take you to see the fountain." He asked me and I nodded my head, assuring him that I should like the honour of accompanying him and he happily hurried away, ushering the two boys out sternly though they lingered hopefully, stealing glances my way as I rose from the bed.

First I washed in the water that had been left last night, not caring that it was cold as I smoothed away any remains of dirt and sweat from my skin before donning my clothes once more, flinging out my sweeping outer robe last and tied the sash around my waist in a belt, adorning myself with my weapons ceremoniously before finally I was ready.

With both hands I parted the doors and stepped out, the two older boys staring openly with wide eyes as I flicked out my sleeves and let the billowing length fall over my hands to keep them warm as I exhaled slowly and lowered my head. "Tae-Yeon, if it is not too much trouble, I was wondering if you might have something I can fasten my hair back with." I asked the smaller boy who gave a happy expression as I directed my request to him, seeing that it made him glad to be useful to others. "My hair is too long to be allowed to stay free, I prefer to keep it pulled back out of the way."

"But I like your hair loose, Ryo, you have very pretty hair." Tae-Yeon said to me and I blinked in surprise, staring down at the winsome boy as he smiled up at me honestly. "It's so dark it almost looks black, but when the sunlight catches it, it turns a very rich shade of brown and it looks so soft." He reached up towards me so I lowered myself to my knees, smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But if you like, I shall find you something. Wait right here!" He chuckled before hurrying away.

"Tae-Yeon is right, you do have lovely hair." The darker haired boy said to me, slipping to my side and rather boldly placed an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. "It has been a long time since the Wind Tribe has been visited by so much beauty, we truly are honoured…" Without warning I had pulled free one of my fans and turned, jabbing it straight into his shoulder and he flew back several feet with a yell, flailing his arms as he hit the ground.

"I do not appreciate being touched without invitation." I told him simply as I slid the fan back into my belt. "Besides, you are too young for me." His companion spluttered with laughter and I couldn't hold back a small smile as the dark haired boy picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off as well, grinning bashfully.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying. My name is Tae-Woo."

"And I'm Han-Dae!" The fairer haired guard continued, slinging his arm around his companion and the two of them grinned at me, causing me to chuckle.

"I am Ryo, it is an honour to meet you." I greeted them, bowing down respectfully and they both blushed bashfully as Tae-Yeon came running back.

"Look Ryo! I have ribbons and hairpieces for you, I didn't know which you would prefer, so I brought all I could!" He cheered brightly and I chuckled as he held them all in his arms.

"Well then, how about we go to that fountain you mentioned and I'll take a look?" I suggested and without another word reached forwards to grasp Tae-Yeon under his arms and lifted him up onto my hip, carrying him forwards and outside as he gasped slightly then smiled, directing me to the fountain that sat in the courtyard at the centre of the village.

We both sat down on the fountain edge and Tae-Yeon began to show me each of the things he had gathered. There were several different coloured ribbons as well as pins of various sizes, makes and decorations. There were a pair of plain black ones, a hairpin with a large red butterfly, an ornate golden flower design and several more. "I think this one is pretty." Tae-Yeon told me as he picked up the golden flower studded with several jewels. "You should try this one."

"Alright." I said with a smile then turned my back to him, allowing him to stand and run the comb through my hair which he had also brought with him. He carefully ran the bristles through my tousled mane until it lay as smooth as silk, making me smile as I reached back and began to plait it all into one weave before I twisted it at the back of my head in a coil, letting it lay at the nape of my neck then allowed the remaining plait to fall over my shoulder.

Tae-Yeon slid the hairpin into the bun to the side and I reached back to touch it, feeling the metallic surface before I turned to look at the young boy who pursed his lips in a sweet pout of thought. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"The gold suits you and looks very pretty, but I want to see what the others look like too." He decided, making me smile and laugh before we set about trying every item he had brought, mixing some of the pieces together and carefully selecting the ribbons until finally, he decided on which I was to wear and how I was to wear it.

Sliding into the bun to secure it with the black chopsticks was a hair comb with three delicate water lilies of pearl, the centre one being the largest and they sat against my hair brightly with a pretty effect as the sunlight shone from them. Woven into the braid was a very long ribbon of burnt orange to match my outer robe, weaving with one of the coils in and out of the bun and all the way through my plait as it rested over my shoulder and lay past my chest, the end being secured with a three beads which clasped around the end securely, tying it off.

They clinked slightly as I moved, the creamy white metal indented with swirling patterns like the wind and as I stood I gave a twirl, allowing my robes to fly outward prettily and Tae-Yeon watched me open mouthed. "So what do you think?" I questioned him, turning to smile back at him.

"You're one of the prettiest ladies I've ever seen." He answered sweetly, making me smile further as I returned to his side and hugged him to me.

"Thank you Tae-Yeon, I promise to return them all once I've found something of my own to tie my hair back." I said but he quickly shook his head.

"No, you must keep them all! The ladies said that they had been ordered to give you anything you needed, they are yours now if you would like them. Hak said so, so it's true." His small fingers gripped onto my robes as I blinked before exhaling a smile, shaking my head slightly.

"That Hak, I should have known he would spoil me this way." I murmured before rising to my feet, helping Tae-Yeon to gather together everything that we had decided to not include in my new hairstyle then I followed him around the village and main house, letting him lead me on a tour until we returned back to Yona's bedroom at my request where I checked on her.

She was still fast asleep and I did not blame her for being so tired, however I was growing concerned at how little she had eaten recently. As I knelt by her side I rested a hand against her forehead and touched my own to compare our temperatures and Tae-Yeon watched me carefully as I did so. "Is the lady alright? Should I fetch a doctor?"

"No Tae-Yeon, she is just very tired." I answered him softly with a smile. "She will wake up later, no doubt and then she'll need to eat something to gain back her strength.

"Then I'll bring some food for her! Don't leave without me, I promised Hak I would take care of you." Tae-Yeon told me in his sweet voice and I smiled to him affectionately with a nod of my head as he stood and hurried out of the room, excitedly rushing away to fetch some food for Yona. Once he was gone I turned my head back to look at the princess as she twitched in her sleep, small silver trails running down her cheeks as she mumbled and fretted in her dreams.

"You're alright now, Yona." I whispered to her softly as I brushed aside her fringe. She was a little feverish but not as much as she had been before. "We are safe here and I am right here beside you." I took her hand and kissed her wrist gently, taking a deep breath before I lay down at her side to keep her company, using my own arm as a pillow.

I lay there for about an hour, drifting in and out of sleep until I felt Yona stir beside me, making my eyes flutter open as she flinched slightly. "Where am I?" She looked down at her clothes and touched the dress she wore in confusion, taking deep breaths as I roused myself from sleep. "I have new clothes…"

"Princess." I murmured quietly and Yona blinked.

"Ryo! Where you beside me all this time?" She questioned in a feeble voice as I sat up onto my knees and rested back against my legs, bowing my head to her.

"We are in Fuuga, Hak's home city." I murmured to her quietly as I heard footsteps approaching. "So there's no need to be afraid." The door slid to the side and Tae-Yeon walked inside, his expression brightening when he saw Yona sitting upright.

"Are you awake?" He asked her softly as he placed the food tray down next to him on Yona's other side before he then reached out and touched her forehead, blinking as he then pressed a hand to his own the same way I had done and I smiled warmly at the gesture. "Good, your fever has gone down. Eat lots of food and you'll get well soon." Tae-Yeon said with a laugh, giving Yona the bowl of food that he had brought to her and she sniffed the vapours as they drifted towards her nose.

"It smells nice."

"It's good." He assured her as I watched the princess take a bite before she started, tears filling her eyes and I tilted my head to the side with concern. "Why are you crying? D-Does it taste bad?" Tae-Yeon worried quietly but Yona shook her head with a smile, taking a deep breath before answering.

"It's so warm."

"You're crying because it's warm? You're strange." Reaching out I brushed back Yona's hair, tucking a few locks behind her ear before I rubbed away her tears on the side closest to me and she nuzzled into my hand as she continued to smile gently.

"It made me remember my father." Tae-Yeon lifted a hand and copied what I had done, removing the tears from Yona's face as his smiled widened once more.

"I'm Tae-Yeon, Hak's younger brother."

"Hak's younger brother?" Yona repeated in surprise, glancing my way and I nodded my head to affirm the news. I wasn't surprised that she didn't know that Hak had a younger adopted brother as the two of them had never really talked properly before and Hak rarely mentioned his family to anyone other than me. He likes to separate his lives from the one he lives at the castle to the one he lives whenever he was home.

"Are you Hak's friend?" Tae-Yeon questioned and Yona thought for a moment, still holding her food in her hand as she tilted her head to the side.

"Probably…" Without warning the doors were flung to the side by force, my hand instantly jumping for a shuriken but I relaxed when I saw it was only Tae-Woo and Han-Dae.

"You're _probably_ friends?!" They both yelled together, startling Yona as I gave a light laugh, shaking my head as the two of them hung their heads and covered their tears of emotional distress.

"That's awful…even if you can't be lovers…"

"You might not even be friends? So he's totally out!" Han-Dae continued from his seemingly constant companion, making me shake my head as I smirked, leaning back onto my hands leisurely. "Poor Lord Hak, his feelings aren't even returned…" Without warning the wrapped up bladed end of the glaive whacked poor Han-Dae on the back of his head, Hak standing there looking stern and serious as always.

"Who are you calling your friend?" He questioned as Tae-Yeon walked over to the others, leaving Yona and I as the princess blinked in continued confusion.

"Huh? Then my attendant…" Hak had crossed the room in three strides and pressed a hand securely over Yona's mouth to silence her before she could let anything slip, his face leaning dangerously close to her own and I lifted myself up a little, my eyes narrowing as I prepared to shove Hak away should he decide to do anything stupid.

"Your name is Rina. You're a court lady in training, got it?" He questioned in a low voice so the others couldn't hear and Yona nodded her head once as Hak exhaled and closed his eyes. "Okay, that's a good girl." He frowned and looked over his shoulder to see Tae-Woo had covered Tae-Yeon's eyes whilst they all gaped at Hak and Yona, the older two boys blushing in astonishment. "We aren't doing anything Tae-Yeon shouldn't see!" He yelled at them, storming over and I couldn't hide my giggle as Tae-Yeon came over to us.

"Rina, Ryo, what is my brother like at the castle?" He asked us both and we shared a glance where I smirked and Yona thought carefully, touching a finger to her lower lip as she spoke.

"At the castle Hak is…rude." She decided before hastily correcting herself. "No, he's insensitive, arrogant…oh and not lovable. Also-"

"Alright we get it, that's enough." He said but I waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Hak is also lazy and greedy, he always tries to steal my food and sleeps through most of the afternoon when he's supposed to be training." I continued to tell Tae-Yeon with a small grin as Hak's face continued to harden and he slumped as I furthered my observations of him. "He snores so loudly that one time, when I was washing my clothes, I thought there was a thunderstorm on the way but it was only Hak taking a nap in the tree." Both Han-Dae and Tae-Woo snorted with laughter, clutching their stomachs until Han turned around and spoke through his laughter.

"Miss Rina, Miss Ryo, you're the best! Nothing lovable about him!" Hak slowly turned his head to shoot them a glare before all at once leaped on them, growling insults and threats to them as Yona relaxed and smiled, watching as Hak made quick work of the two boys and I gently urged her to eat a little more.

"What's the castle like? Do they have lots of good food?" Tae-Yeon questioned nodded but pointed to the bowl of food in her hand.

"Yes, but your food tastes better." They both laughed and Tae-Yeon pushed the bowl closer to Yona with his eyes sparkling with pride.

"There's plenty so eat as much as you want!" Both Hak and I smiled as we watched the princess interact with the young boy. She was smiling again and laughing too. I thought I would never hear her laugh again. Already this place was healing her and she had only been conscious for a few minutes, it was nothing short of miraculous. Yona was almost like her old self again, though deep down I knew that she would never be able to be the same as she once was, her glass heart was shattered too much to be able to mend the same way.


	7. Little Brother Tae-Yeon

I had been standing in the courtyard looking up to the clear blue sky when Mundok had returned. When several pairs of feet came rushing towards me I had turned, hearing Tae-Yeon calling my name however when I met with the ancient and warm eyes of Mundok, I had frozen in place with a gasp before I grabbed my skirts and ran to him as fast as I could, flying into his awaiting arms as he then held me close.

"Little Ryo, I am so glad to see you unharmed." He murmured to me as his surprisingly strong arms wrapped around me.

"Mundok…" I murmured as I smiled into him, breathing in his comforting scent before I exhaled, opening my eyes to sense the stiffness of everyone around me. "What has happened? Why are you on edge grandpa?" I questioned as I pulled back slightly so that there was a small gap between us, my hands on his shoulders as he held me by my elbows.

"The Fire Tribe has dammed up the river as a warning to us." Hak answered coldly, his arms crossed over his chest and I noticed how stiffly he carried himself. "Without the clan's approval, Soo-Won can't be crowned king."

"But aren't you dependant on that river?" I asked them, my eyes widening in shock as I turned to Mundok. "Surely the Fire Tribe wouldn't go so far? Can't we just knock down the dam they built?"

"It is not that simple, little Ryo, it is heavily guarded and we cannot openly go into conflict." Mundok explained to me as I stepped back and lifted a hand before me, clenching my fingers into a tight fist with a stern expression on my features.

"Then allow me to deal with them. I have no connections to the Wind Tribe as far as they are concerned, they will not recognise me." I said determinedly but Mundok shook his head.

"I have risked losing one of my granddaughters already in this disgusting occurrence, I shall not risk her life again. You will be heavily outnumbered and they will expect such an attack, I forbid you to go." He told me with a sharp tone so I sighed, allowing my fist to drop back to my side as I lowered my eyes.

"As you wish." Mundok reached out and touched my chin with his forefinger, lifting my face to meet his eyes again. He smiled gently and his thumb began to brush against my cheek as I remained passive and motionless, keeping all emotion from reaching my eyes behind a stone mask.

"That lowlife bastard, he has killed the light that used to shine in your eyes." Mundok murmured to me as Hak glanced our way. "You're not the same as you were before, there's no laughter, only darkness and pain."

"None of us are the same now, grandpa." I answered him simply as I reached up and held his hand with my own as it rested against my face. "And I doubt some of us shall never truly heal." Mundok winced deeply, gritting his teeth together before he exhaled and nodded his head and let me go. "Tae-Yeon, where is Rina? It is nearly time for dinner."

"I'm not sure, let's look for her!" He chirped brightly, taking my hand and pulled me along. "I don't know what grandpa means, I think your eyes sparkle all the time." My heart warmed at his words as he led me forwards and I had to take a deep breath to keep from tearing up. We went to Yona's room first and sure enough we found her there, curled up against the wall with her face hiding in her arms. "Rina! What's wrong? Are you hungry? It's time for dinner." He said as he hopped and floated to her side whilst I hung back slightly to give them space.

"There's not enough water but you're giving me so much." Yona murmured distantly but Tae-Yeon continued to smile, stepping closer and took her hands to help her to her feet.

"It's alright, Hak told me to fatten you up. Besides, Hak said the Wind Clan's way is to pamper guests so they'll give us money…" My eyes snapped quickly to Tae-Yeon as his rushed words suddenly trailed off, his breath becoming laboured and heavy as his hand slipped from around Yona's and he began to fall to the ground.

"Tae-Yeon!" My sharp cry pierced the otherwise serene surroundings and I launched myself forwards, sliding over the ground and Tae-Yeon landed in my lap safely as I curled an arm around him to lift him upright, listening to his shaky breaths as they remained light and scarce. The door burst aside and several figures rushed inside as Yona dropped to her knees before us, calling out Tae-Yeon's name.

"What happened?!" Mundok demanded as I tried to wake Tae-Yeon up but he remained unconscious in my arms.

"He suddenly collapsed!" Yona panicked as Mundok reached out for Tae-Yeon.

"He is having an attack." He murmured and my eyes darted to meet his as Yona gasped lightly. "Tae-Yeon's lungs have always been weak. Sometimes he gets respiratory paralysis but once he takes his medicine, he'll be fine."

"But the merchants who were supposed to bring medicine today haven't arrived yet." Hak murmured as I rocked Tae-Yeon in my arms, nuzzling him close to me.

"I'll go check." Tae-Woo offered however just as he turned to leave a man came running to the door, breathing heavily with his eyes wide in alarm as he gripped onto the door for support.

"It's an emergency! The merchants were attacked on their way here, they're all seriously injured!"

"Then we've lost our means of acquiring water?" Mundok demanded as I pressed my lips firmly together, a dark fire of poisonous green flickering in my eyes as I tensed around Tae-Yeon. It must have been the Fire Tribe's doing, they were determined to force the Wind Tribe into action, the cowardly pigs! How dare they harm the innocent? Perhaps I should teach them a lesson they will never forget, no one gets away with hurting those I care about, directly or indirectly.

"The medicine…what about Tae-Yeon's medicine?" Yona demanded worriedly, shifting closer to us as she held Tae-Yeon's hand in her own. Several more people gathered outside the room, all of them wearing similar expressions of anger and worry.

"This must be the Fire Tribe's work!"

"I'll never forgive them! Young Lord, why aren't you saying anything?!" They demanded and my eyes lifted to Hak's, seeing a similar fire burning in his depths as my own.

"This isn't like you, Elder." Suddenly a hand patted down on both Yona's head and my own and we turned to look at Han-Dae as he wore a warm grin on his face, beaming at us both with a cheeky chuckle. How did he get so injured? Had the Fire Tribe attacked him too?

"Han-Dae! Your injuries…"

"Okay, okay! Calm down you hot-blooded idiots!" He said to everyone before rising to his feet. "The most important thing at the moment is Tae-Yeon's medicine, isn't it? I'll go to the doctor in the eastern forest and get the medicine directly."

"You're going all the way there, with those injuries?" Tae-Woo demanded incredulously but Han only placed his hands on his hips and grinned further.

"I'm the fastest rider in the Wind Clan, I'll be fine. You alright with that, young lord? Leave it to Han-Dae!" Hak blinked once before smirking, inclining his head in agreement.

"Haggle down the price of the medicine." He ordered and Han saluted proudly as I shifted Tae-Yeon into Yona's arms carefully and tenderly, making sure I didn't jostle him before I rose high to my feet, my eyes locked directly on Hak's.

"He will not travel alone, I shall go with him." I announced, not allowing any room for argument or debate as I clenched my fingers into tight fists under my long sleeves. Hak stiffened slightly, eyes narrowing to me and Mundok was quick to jerk his head upwards.

"No, I forbid it Ryo."

"This is not an option. Han-Dae, show me to your horses." I commanded, grasping him by the scruff of his robes and hoisted him around, lifting him off the ground as I began to walk away with him. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we return, now let's hurry." With a sweep of my garments I went straight to the stables with Han-Dae where he showed me to one of the fastest horses they had available, a powerful looking white stallion who tossed his head repeatedly and snorted, stomping his hooves.

"Maybe you should ride a different horse, White Shadow is a little hard to handle…huh?" Han-Dae stopped as I entered the stall with the bridle and halter, walking straight up to the high strung beast and quickly flung the saddle over his back.

"He will be fine, I am used to challenges." I answered him as I secured the girth then caught the horse's head with strong hands, pulling it down to meet mine and I glared into its eye, not relenting my grip until the stallion had calmed down. "Good boy." I murmured, stroking its neck and it leaned a little closer into me, nudging my hand with respect as I then fitted the bridle expertly then swung myself up into the saddle. "Han-Dae!"

"Coming!" He called, trotting his own horse out into the stables. Not even wasting a second I tapped my heels against White Shadow's side and instantly he sprung forwards, galloping straight out of the stall and out into the open with Han-Dae blinking after me before he yelped. "Wait for me!"

We galloped out of the city and straight into the forest, following the main path as the sun began to set rapidly on our backs as we rode hard for the eastern village. Not a word was spoken between us as we hunched low in the saddles, riding without pause to get Tae-Yeon his medicine before it was too late.

The night had settled when we galloped into the village, Han-Dae yelling for the healer and he ran into the medicinal shop as I stayed with the horses, allowing them a rest as I stood with their reins, holding them as we waited. Once the horses' breathing had relaxed I rubbed them both down to keep them warm, allowing them a small drink to water their throats whilst the healer prepared the medicine we needed for Tae-Yeon.

I shifted from foot to foot, taking deep breaths as I looked up to the starlit sky, impatience gnawing at my chest until finally Han-Dae returned. "I have it here, Hak will be pleased, I got it for half the original price." He beamed proudly so I allowed him a smile.

"Let's return, Tae-Yeon needs to have his medicine as soon as possible. Are you still up for the ride?"

"Of course! Just leave it all to Han-Dae, I can ride forever." He boasted as he sprang back into the saddle whilst tucking the herbs safely away in his robes. "You are a good rider, very few can keep up with me on horseback." He complimented as I mounted with a little more grace and decorum, walking our horses around before trotting out of the village to warm them up before the gallop.

"I have ridden horses from a young age. Rina has always been jealous that I was allowed to learn whilst she was not though she likes horses more than I do." I informed him before shortening my reins, bringing up White Shadow's head in preparation for the gallop. "Stay close to me in case we come across danger."

"Oh don't worry Ryo, I'll protect you." Han-Dae said cheerfully. "I'll make sure nothing hurts you." It was not how I meant it but I nodded my head to Han anyway, keeping my silence as we then pushed our horses back into a gallop, keeping up the pace for as long as we were able before we had to slow down for them to regain their breath once more.

The trees shivered in the cool wind and I glanced around suspiciously, watching the shadows as I felt a tingle crawl down my spine. My senses were warning me, danger was close by. An owl hooted further in the trees and the rustling of the trees filled my ears as the wind howled, growing bolder before it seemingly silenced all at once in a single breathless moment.

With the wind now silenced, I heard the hissing of the arrow as it came flying towards us from the trees, angled straight down for Han-Dae who gasped and stared uselessly at it, his hands dropping the reins he held as his eyes widened.

My hand moved without even needing to think, my fan flicking out with my wrist's movement and spread its metal panels as I held it in front of Han-Dae's face, the arrow sparking against my shield before springing backwards and fell to the ground as several more arrows appeared as the horses startled.

Using my legs to guide White Shadow I quickly moved him in front of Han-Dae and his horse, my other fan appearing in my hand as I sliced them in measured movements, cutting through the arrows as they appeared with narrowed eyes before finally we had a gap. "Ride!" I barked and Han-Dae jumped before quickly snapping to his senses, nodding his head and lowered his seat to surge forwards on his horse as I did the same, sliding my fans away and replaced them with several shuriken in my hands, moving White Shadow directly behind Han-Dae as more arrows shot down from the trees like hissing snakes, their bared fangs aimed for his flesh.

The first three shuriken sliced the arrows out of the air, cutting through the shafts and stopping them in their flight before I turned to the trees and flung a storm of throwing stars into the trees, hearing several cries of pain as bodies then dropped out of the branches. "Keep going!" I yelled to Han-Dae as he glanced back over his shoulder.

With a firm tug I pulled up White Shadow as an arrow flew across his path, almost hitting his hooves as he reared back with a mighty cry as several soldiers came running forwards with a yell. In the dark my face was concealed however I could see them clearly because of their uniforms and the torches they carried. Reaching behind my back I pulled up the hood to conceal my features just for safety before I sprung from the saddle, throwing my weight downward and swung my feet downward in a graceful arc and used my feet to kick down a spear as my other foot then smacked the soldier in the face.

Growling darkly under my breath I pulled free my fans and flicked them open, slicing cleanly to slice through the soldier's cheek then spun, cutting into his legs before I kicked him away, spinning under another blow and closed one of my fans to use it to jab him in a pressure point, causing him to cry out in pain as his leg seized up, crumbling beneath him where I then knocked him out with a strike to the side of his head.

My movements were fast and silent, as deadly as the strike of a viper as I eased in and out of the group of soldiers as they swung their swords and spears at me but I easily dodged them, using my fans to block the attacks before I struck back with a deadly grace and skill. My anger boiled under my skin, simmering hotly as I sashed into a soldier's chest, the metal of my fans so strong that it cut through the armour and found flesh, causing him to gasp before I flipped one fan into the air, swapping for my dagger which I pulled free and plunged the blade into his chest where I had created an opening.

As my hand held onto the hilt of my dagger I flipped my other fan into the air and caught the one I had thrown first, juggling the two as I used them to block one after the other, adding the knife into the mix as I spun and caught it behind my back with expert precision whilst continuing to move. Once I had sheathed my dagger and one of my fans I used the one remaining to disarm one of the soldiers of his sword and sliced through him with one clean sweep, clenching my jaw as a splatter of blood flew outward and stained my face and I closed my eyes against it as I felt the hot splattering against my skin.

"This one is strong, this is madness!" One of the soldiers hissed as they began to back away, holding their weapons outward as I stood there, waiting to see who would attack next. "We'd better get out of here, we've done our work. I'm not giving up my life for this child's play!"

"I agree, let's go!" I let them leave though I wanted nothing more to stick a shuriken in each of their backs. They deserve it after what they had done however I restrained myself, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. They weren't really to blame, they were just following orders. No. I'll find the Fire Tribe's general and kill him instead.

Looking around me I realised that I had an opportunity with the bodies around me. Having left all of my other belongings and weapons back at the castle, I had only been able to take with me what I had had on my person when fleeing the castle.

Turning I collected all my shuriken back and cleaned them as well as my other blades, using the fabric of one of the soldiers and quickly set about collecting what I wanted. I grabbed a small boot knife, kept the sword and the scabbard, found myself a very high quality bow and set of arrows in a quiver and slung the items onto my back to keep. At least now I felt better protected.

I gave a whistle and White Shadow came trotting back towards me, his noble head lowered as he cantered and I quickly hoisted myself back into the saddle as he passed, kicking off the ground and righted myself before galloping after Han-Dae.

He arrived back at the tribe before me, however as I cantered into the stable yard Mundok and Hak were waiting for me, hovering near horses ready to ride out after me however they relaxed and dismissed the mounts as I came to a sudden stop, leaping in one sweep from the saddle and walked White Shadow forwards calmly. "Ryo, we were worried. Han-Dae told us you were attacked on the road." Hak said to me and reached out, tilting my face to the side to see the blood that stained my skin. "Were you hurt?"

"No." I answered, letting go of the reins as a stableman took the horse from me and I patted White Shadow's neck once more with affection. "Good ride, Shadow, thank you for all your help." I murmured to him before I reached back and lowered the hood from my head. "Fire Tribe. They were waiting in ambush on the way back. They must have seen us passing and arranged themselves to attack for when we returned. It was careless on my part, I should have suggested taking a different route back."

"As long as you are safe." Mundok dismissed, pulling me into a one armed embrace. "I see you have collected yourself some trophies." I did not miss the disapproval in his voice but I merely shrugged. The spoils of war. "Come, Tae-Yeon is awake and asking for you but first you should wash and change." I nodded my head in agreement and allowed myself to be guided away where I stripped of my clothes for them to be cleaned and donned a simple plain white outer layer with a cream coloured robe underneath, finished with a silvery grey belt which shimmered with the bright threads of silver that shone through it like the ripples of water on a grey morning.

I let my hair flow loose around my shoulders, taking a section from the side of my face and twisted it back to slide the water lily hair comb into place, letting it sit neatly before I stepped out of my room with a bowed head, feeling utterly ridiculous and exposed. "Ryo!" Hak started, recoiling from me as his eyes drank me in with astonishment. "You look like a woman!"

"I feel stupid." I muttered under my breath with a shake of my head. "I have not worn proper dress clothes in a long while. They feel heavy and the skirts are a nuisance." Hak blinked one more time before giving a quiet laugh, reaching out a hand and I willingly placed my own in his, letting him draw me closer as he brushed back a stray lock of hair.

"I think you look beautiful, Ryo." He told me and I smiled at him faintly in thanks before he led me to Tae-Yeon's room. He slid open the door and I walked inside with my hands clasped in front of me, my shoulders drawn back and I lifted my head as all eyes turned towards me.

"Tae-Yeon, I'm glad to see that you're better." I said to him with a smile as several jaws went slack.

"Ryo! I never knew you could look like that." Yona said as she stared at me before smiling, stretching out a hand and invited me to sit beside her as Tae-Yeon relaxed, smiling to me happily.

"Ryo, I'm so glad you're here and not hurt, they told me you rode with Han-Dae to fetch my medicine, I'm so grateful, thank you."

"It was no trouble, Tae-Yeon, a very easy journey." I assured him softly, reaching out to touch his cheek with a hand. "You rest and get better, you gave us all a fright."

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time." He promised and I smiled to him, shifting closer as Yona rose to her feet and followed after Han-Dae who was dragged away by Tae-Woo to get some rest. "Han-Dae said you ride very fast, so fast that you could easily be part of the Wind Tribe and no one will ever know you weren't born here!"

"I've never been afraid of riding with the wind, little Tae-Yeon." I murmured to him softly as the others all left as well, leaving me alone with Tae-Yeon. "I like to feel the rush of speed and the wind in my hair whenever I ride and no matter how many times I fell, I would always get back up again." My arms curled around him and he leaned back into my embrace as I lifted a hand to brush through his hair.

"I can never ride horses or fight like my brother Hak, they say my lungs are too weak." Tae-Yeon murmured and I heard the regret in his small voice as his fingers curled into my robes. "I wish I were strong like Hak and grandpa."

"There is more way to be strong than just being able to fight, Tae-Yeon." I told him softly as I continued to stroke his hair. "Sometimes it takes a great strength to be able to smile through the most difficult times, to remain calm when everyone else is frightened. I always see you smiling, Tae-Yeon, and that's what makes me feel stronger and happier."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled as he looked up at me and I nodded my head honestly, nuzzling my nose into his forehead and he giggled at the gesture before cuddling close to me once again. "But still, I want to be able to protect the people I care about too, just like my brother."

"Then talk to grandpa, ask him to teach you how to use shuriken." I answered and pulled one out for him to look out. "You can throw them at your enemies and protect those you care about, it doesn't require that much strength and shouldn't leave you out of breath. Ask him and see what he says. If not then the next time I come here, I'll teach you myself."

"Okay Ryo, I would like that." He murmured sleepily and soon enough he was in the land of dreams, resting in my arms. I smiled adoringly at the young boy, combing my fingers through his hair before I shifted, setting him down to rest properly and dropped a kiss to his brow before I rose and left him in peace, quietly sliding the door shut behind me as I took one last look at Tae-Yeon's sleeping form.

If I ever had a little brother, I would like him to be just like Tae-Yeon…


	8. Among the Flames

"Ryo!" I jerked awake as the princess flung apart my doors with a bang, my hand instantly grasping a fan to slide it open but I stopped halfway to see Yona standing there, her hair flickering around her head like a mane of fire and I blinked before slumping back under my covers.

"It is too early…what's the matter?"

"I have decided I must leave Fuuga and I am taking you and Hak with me." She announced and instantly I was wide awake.

"Leave? But Rina, you are safe here." I stated as I sat upright in my bed, looking at her as she stood with a fierce determination glowing in her eyes, her features stern and decisive. "Why would you want to leave Fuuga? You can have a peaceful and happy life here where you will be protected by the Wind Tribe and I shall be here too to keep you safe."

"No, I must go. I will not allow more suffering to come to these people, I care about them too much. I must find my own path now." Yona answered firmly, clenching her fists at her sides as she looked me directly in the eye, a slight glimmer in her depths as she focused rather intimidatingly on me. "Will you come with me? I cannot go without you both."

"Rin…Yona…" I murmured, staring at her in shock before I smiled, looking away with a small chuckle. "You always were headstrong, princess. Very well, allow me to change and get ready then I shall be with you." I nodded my head and Yona sighed with relief, nodding her head before closing my doors with a lot more calmness than when she had forced them open.

I got up and quickly abandoned the dress I was wearing, glad to be rid of it as I returned to my usual clothes, feeling far more relaxed and comfortable as I fastened the belts and allowed the light fabric to drape across my shoulders in a flowing robe that the king had made me wear for the sake of appearances, not allowing me to prance around openly wearing men's clothing, as he had once said. I smiled fondly at the memory of him, glad to find that it was not as painful as before. I could look back on my time at the castle with happiness and that was enough for now.

With all my weapons now gathered I adorned my body with them. The boot knife I slid into my right boot to conceal it, hiding my dagger in my inner belt sash securely. On my back I wore the quiver of arrows as well as the bow before I tied the sword belt around my hips, carrying the blade at my side before tucking my twin fans into the sash as well with my pouch of shuriken, freshly sharpened from last night.

I joined Yona outside and told her to go and find Hak whilst I went to gather some supplies, finding two blankets, water canteens and some food supplies for our journey. I packed them all away in a travelling bag and wore it on my back with my bow and arrows, knowing that wherever we were going we would need to be prepared.

As I walked through the halls I stopped when I came face to face with Tae-Yeon, his eyes for once sad as he blinked up at me then looked away. "You're leaving too." He murmured then sniffed, trying to wipe away his tears as they fell. "I don't want you to go Ryo, I've never had a sister before!"

"Tae-Yeon…" I murmured, falling to my knees and pulled him closer for an embrace. "Goodbye only lasts until the next time we meet, I promise that you and I will see one another again." I said to him softly as I pulled back and brushed away his tears. "I adore my newfound little brother and I will not abandon him, this is only for a short while." Giving him a smile I drew out the lily hairpiece from within my robe and pressed it into his hands. "I'm always losing things, will you keep this safe for me until I come back? It can remind you of me wherever you are, all you have to do is just hold it tight and think of me, then I'll be right there beside you."

"Okay…" He nodded his head, sniffling quietly and clutched it to his head as he closed his eyes. "Take care of Rina and Hak, Ryo. I don't want to lose them either."

"I promise I shall." I murmured before kissing his head for a final time. "Look after yourself Tae-Yeon, thank you for all you have done for us." It was one of the hardest things I had ever done, walking away from Tae-Yeon as I listened to his quiet crying and struggled to hold back my own tears. It took all of my self-control to not look back over my shoulder as I knew if I did so, I would run right back to him and then it would be even harder for me to let go.

I left the main house and walked towards the gate where I could see Yona standing in front of Hak, her arms spread wide resiliently as she refused to let him pass. It appears he had tried to run off without telling us, the swine. Did he really think he could escape Yona and I so easily? Idiot. As I closed in on them I could hear what he was saying and I grit my teeth at his rudeness.

"If we're going to be travelling together, I'd have to protect you. I'm asking if you have the money to pay for my services." He said before his hand shot out and gripped Yona's wrist, pulling her flush up against him as he leaned towards her with a smirk. "Or will you pay me with your body?" The little pig! How dare he speak to Yona that way? She is still his princess no matter what he feels or thinks!

My hand shot out and I cracked the straight side straight against his neck, causing him to yell and jerk back from Yona as I walked calmly to her side, battle ready with a dark look glimmering in my eyes as I turned to him. "If you ever speak to her like that again, _Hak_ , I shall cut out your tongue and make you eat it." I warned him as he rubbed his neck where I had struck him a little harder than necessary.

"I have nothing to give you." Yona told him and he waited a moment, his eyes boring into hers before he looked away.

"You catch on quick." He muttered before pushing her aside with a flick of his hand. "Now go." As he began to walk away I watched as Yona's eyes widened, her body instinctively freezing in place. "Goodbye, Princess Yona." Suddenly Yona was a blur of movement and red, whirling around and gripped onto the front of Hak's robes as she glared up at him, her hair flying outward like a crimson banner as she blocked his way once more.

"But I want you! Give yourself to me Hak!" She yelled and I arched an eyebrow silently as Hak's eyes widened and no doubt his heart was now hammering in his chest.

"What are you talking about? You're so wilful…" He muttered, gripping his head as he dropped to the ground and folded his arms across his chest as his emotions conflicted within him in a raging war of options. "Damn you, it's so annoying." Hak gave a deep sigh, holding his head in his hands until finally he looked up with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You win, princess." He decided finally and I gave a small chuckle. Yona always gets what she wants, Hak never even stood a chance.

"Hak…" A low growl rumbled and we all turned to see Mundok standing there with an arrow drawn taunt, aimed straight for Hak who recoiled in horror.

"Old man!"

"Call me grandpa!" He snapped back and I quickly drew Yona out of the line of fire, drawing her to my side as Hak began to sweat nervously.

"Where you there the whole time?"

"I heard you being rude to the princess!" He growled, glowering with his one eye at Hak who began to tremble slightly, looking to me pleadingly but I merely smirked and looked away, lifting my head high as a way of teaching him a lesson. Let him squirm for a while, it's for his own good.

"Mundok." Yona smiled and turned to him, reaching his side then gently placed her hand on his to lower the arrow and Mundok obediently slackened the string so that the arrow now lay harmless. "I must leave now, Mundok, and I am taking Hak and Ryo with me." She announced and Mundok gave a soft sigh.

"It seems I must let more of my grandchildren go." He murmured as he drew out a pale green cloak and wrapped it around Yona's shoulders lovingly, securing the lashes as she smiled up at him.

"Everyone told me that I was family. It made me happy and that's why I'm leaving." Yona told him as he rested a hand against her cheek. "Mundok, please protect the Wind Tribe." Mundok dipped his head slowly as Yona placed her hand over his.

"Don't forget, princess, if you ever lose hope again and need assistance, the Wind Tribe is always on your side, no matter who stands against us, nor how far you may be." Yona's smile deepened and she nodded her head to him.

"I won't forget, Mundok." She promised then stepped back, allowing me to approach Mundok. His hand shot out and gripped the back of my head, pulling me into him and I accepted his embrace in a heartbeat, smiling softly as he kissed the side of my head and I could feel his shaky breaths as he tried to hold back his emotional tears. He did not like to say goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself, grandpa." I murmured to him in a whisper. "And Tae-Yeon."

"You have my word." He assured me as I stepped back to stand with Hak and Yona. "Princess, if you are seeking your path then go to the mountains to seek a priest of the Lord, he will tell you where you will need to go and what you should do."

"A priest?" Hak questioned sceptically so I elbowed his stomach to silence him, smirking as I heard him grunt from the impact.

"Yes. Since ancient times, a priest who has seen the Kingdom of Kouka's future is said to live somewhere within the Wind Tribe's territory. If you are unsure what to do next, you should seek out the priest. I am sure he will show you the way." Mundok informed us, pointing to the direction we should take so I took the first step down the steps, walking a few paces before turning back to the others.

"We shall find him. Come princess, we must go now to cover as much ground as possible." I said and she nodded her head, lifting up her skirts to begin descending the steps with me though we turned and gave one last wave to Mundok as Hak joined us. "Goodbye grandpa! We'll see each other soon!" I trilled with a bright smile before I turned and descended the mountain.

"I will miss Fuuga, it was beginning to feel like home." Yona murmured as we walked along. "You have a nice city, Hak, why didn't you ever tell me about it?" She questioned him as his long strides carried him ahead of us, his jaw tightly set.

"You never asked." He returned simply and Yona stopped, blinking at him before looking down so I stuck out my tongue at Hak behind his back before continuing on our way. We travelled quickly through the forest before ascending into a different set of mountains where the air quickly grew thin and cold, the bare rocks cut sharply with deep abysses riding alongside us the higher we climbed.

Yona was still out of breath so with a call back to Hak I sat her down on a rock so she could catch her breath back, standing by her side and gave her some of the water to drink though I was now running low. She had needed it the most out of all of us and I would have to find somewhere to refill it again unless we wanted to go thirsty. Hak of course had been an idiot and not thought to bring anything more with him than his weapons, just like a man to think he could survive alone in the wilds with only his glaive.

As he looked on ahead I brought out some of the food I had been given from the kitchens and encouraged Yona to eat it so she took large bites, hungrily gorging herself until not a crumb remained. "Do you see anything?" She questioned as Hak held a hand over his eyes.

"No." He answered shortly as he continued to scan the horizon. "How does the old man expect us to find someone when we don't even know where he is?" I gave a shrug of my shoulders when he looked at me, telling him that I didn't have the answers either. "Long ago, the priest lived in a temple at the royal palace and was deeply involved in the kingdom's ruling. After Yu-Hong began oppressing the priest, he left the castle. Now he lives quietly, somewhere far from people."

"Far from people…" Yona repeated distantly, resting her chin on her hands as she gazed upwards at the sky. "This certainly doesn't look like somewhere a person could live."

"If _you_ tried living here, you might fall off a cliff." Hak returned simply and I shot him a look for his teasing. "But I'm sure one could do it if they really tried." Yona looked away out across the forest below, thinking deeply to herself as Hak took a few steps away. "By the way, princess, if we must search every corner of this area then we'll have to sleep outside. What should we do?"

"Sleep outside? I've gotten somewhat used to it." She told him but Hak began to wave his glaive from side to side rather restlessly as he spoke.

"Unlike the mountains behind the castle, it gets cold here."

"Then I'll snuggle next to you whilst I sleep." Hak dropped his glaive at her words making me bite down on laughter as I sniggered behind my hand, struggling to keep it contained though his reaction to such a suggestion was one I would never forget. The princess spoke so innocently and rather naively I don't think she fully comprehended how awkward she had made Hak feel.

"Unlike you Hak, I prepared for this journey and have blankets. The princess and I will be warm cuddling up to one another. You can freeze for all I care for being so unprepared." I told him as we followed after him as he retrieved his glaive though I noticed how he placed his hands on the ground first, making me stop in place and close my eyes, allowing my feet to pick up any vibrations.

"I don't mind cuddling, but I'll play pranks on you." Hak said as he stood up and turned to the princess, looming rather close over her.

"Pranks?" She repeated in confusion as Hak's smirk widened.

"Pranks are…things like this." He answered then quickly spun her into the cliff wall, his hands at her face as Yona gasped in surprise so I pointedly turned my back, trying to remain inconspicuous as Yona struggled.

"Hak! What are you…"

"Quiet. Footsteps." Hak warned me and I took a deep breath, my fingers twitching towards a weapon. "Forty. No, fifty." His ear was pressed against the stone as he held Yona against it as a ploy to ensure our followers did not realise that we knew they were after us. I could feel them closing in on us too, the slight tremble in the ground rising through my legs in a prickling sensation. "I thought they weren't chasing us anymore. That's quite a lot of people too."

"They obviously mean business." I said as I walked to their side and stood so that Yona was placed between us. "Do you think they're after Yona?" Hak only made a minute movement to signal he wasn't sure as he lifted a hand and pushed Yona's head further down to hide her hair and face further.

"Princess, if we're going to be snuggling in our sleep, I won't feel like pranking you if you aren't a bit more comfortable to hold." He said before darting away as Yona chased after him, waving her fists at him angrily but then slammed into his back when he suddenly stopped. "Now then, I'm all warmed up. Time to go to work." Hak lifted his head and spread his feet a little wider, tightening his grip on his glaive in preparation as I looked to the archers as they all trained their arrows directly onto us.

A group of men suddenly dropped down from the cliff road above us and cut off our path in front, however as Hak flicked off the wrapping around his blade he slashed with one clean sweep and cleared the first line, cutting into their flesh as I drew out my fans, flicking them open as I took my own stance, eyes carefully pinpointing the position of every archer and soldier in sight.

As Hak cleared the group before us I jumped up onto the rock, my smaller feet finding a ledge which I used to spring upwards with a yell, slashing my bladed fans at the second group as they tried to slide down the mountainside but I met them half way, using even the tiniest of jutting rocks as my footholds as my fast movements cut them all down in a series of lightning strikes, felling them all with a single slice of my fans until I too dropped back to the ground, turning to face the group of soldiers that now gathered behind us also, my stance spreading one fan outward as the other covered the lower half of my face.

"I see the Thunder Beast and Storming Cloud are still going strong." A nasally and highly irritating voice announced and my eyes locked on the nobly robed man who stood at the head of the soldiers, his ashen hair pulled back from his face though some messy strands sprung free.

"So it's you." Hak muttered and I felt a flicker of recognition within me as I looked at the man. I was certain I had met him before.

"I have been long awaiting this moment, General Son Hak, Lady Ryo and Princess Yona." He announced with pride before proudly gesturing to himself however Hak had lost interest, pulling Yona gently to the edge of the cliff to show her some wild birds that had just taken flight. "I, Kan Tae-Jun of the Fire Tribe…"

"Look princess, there's nature everywhere." Hak said as I relaxed my posture, not holding back my laugh as I snapped my fans shut and placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head at Hak at his blatant sign of disrespect to the Fire Tribe noble.

"What?! Why are you enjoying nature when I'm talking to you?!"

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Hak questioned dryly as he stood up. "I'm neither a general nor a 'Son' now, sorry about that." He said at Gang Tae-Jun blinked at him, his anger dispersing in a heartbeat as he wiped his face from the sweat on his skin.

"It's fine, so long as you understand…wait, what?! You're not a general?!" He yelled once more as I walked to Yona's side, grasping her wrist and pulling her away from the edge of the cliff and behind me as I slowly slid my fans open once more, preparing to move in the blink of an eye as Hak kept the general's idiot son occupied.

"That's right, I'm just wandering traveller Hak. Which means…whatever I do now has nothing to do with the Wind Tribe." He revealed with a dark smirk on his features.

"So that's it. Well either way, I don't care about the Wind Tribe. I will make those who stand in my way disappear. I have business with Princess Yona!" In a flash the noble boy had drawn his sword and lifted it into the air, giving the signal to the archers and they released a hurl of arrows straight for us.

Hak instinctively curled one arm around the princess and whirled his glaive, cutting through the volley of arrows like they were nothing whilst I also slashed them out of my way, shielding myself as Hak took care of Yona. "Don't let them rest!" Gang Tae-Jun yelled furiously and a hoard of spear carrying soldiers rushed forwards.

With a sharp yell I jumped up into the air, my outer robe billowing fiercely and I landed on a soldier's shoulders, springing with a flip around the back of them and quickly jabbed my fans into their pressure points, taking out their knees before I cut them down around me in a circle, their bodies crashing to the ground as another volley of arrows hurled down at Hak but he used his glaive to send both himself and Yona up onto a higher ledge. "You've gained weight, princess."

"That was unnecessary." She pouted at him, making him smirk as he then began to leap with her from ledge to ledge whilst I quickly scaled the cliff, leaping up onto the path as another group of soldiers chased after them but I stood in their way, my eyes narrowing as I placed one fan away and drew my sword, letting the light shine off its blade to blind those running at me before I launched myself into attacks, ducking under their useless swings and used my smaller size to my advantage, ducking and weaving in and out of their attacks and slid between their legs to cut them down, sometimes one swing taking as many as three down at a time as I heard Yona calling for me from ahead. "Ryo!"

With my head snapping around I felt a blade slice into my side, making me cry out from the pain and hot blood quickly spilled through my clothes, causing me to wince as my fan holding hand quickly grasped the deep wound, holding it firmly as I slammed my sword against the other's and cut straight through it, making it shatter as my anger raged and with a final sweep, sent the man tumbling down the cliff with a yell.

Spinning on my heel I let go of my wound and quickly replaced my weapons with shuriken, taking down the four soldiers who had had sense to slip past me rather than try and face me and I cut them down with the sharp blades digging deep into their backs, forcing them to their knees and I finished them all off at once with one strike of my sword, cleaving through their necks mercilessly before I raced forwards once more, jumping from ledge to ledge after Hak and Yona.

"Hak!" I heard Yona scream and as I rounded the corner I stopped, staring in horror at the arrow that protruded from Hak's back, blood already staining his clothes as he reached back and tore it free. "Hak, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, it's creepy." He told her with a slight tease to his tone before he gathered Yona up under one arm, lifting her completely off the ground then vaulted up onto the higher ground as the soldiers rushed at him, making them stop and blink after him in surprise as I shook my head and quickly followed, running forwards and used one of the absent minded men as leverage to summersault in the air, landing in a crouch with one hand flying out to balance myself before I raced after Hak and the princess, flinching as my wound continued to bleed so I unwrapped one of my sashes around my waist and used it to try and seal the wound and stem the blood flow as much as possible, choking back my cry of pain as I yanked the tie taught.

When I found them crouched and hiding from sight in a bush covered cove I fell to my knees at Hak's side, giving them both a smile and Yona's eyes widened as she saw my wound. "Ryo! Ryo you're hurt…"

"I'm fine princess, it's just a scratch." I dismissed but Hak placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't move no matter what." He ordered, looking at the princess but I knew by the way his hand was pushing down on my shoulder that he wanted me to stay too.

"But Hak…you're bleeding…" He rose up, giving an easy smile to Yona as the sunlight began to fade into the sky, turning it a soft golden hue.

"It isn't mine." He lied before turning and running back and disappeared through the bushes as I growled after him. Jerk.

"Wait, Hak!" Yona stretched out a hand after Hak then looked to the blood that lay there as I shed my travel pack, feeling the load lighten off my shoulders as I took deep breaths, making sure my makeshift bandage was secure. "To protect me, you…"

"Where's the princess? Where did Princess Yona disappear to?!" I heard Gang Tae-Jun demand from close by and I instantly lowered my weight, crouching in front of the princess with a protective arm held in front of her as we peered through the bushes to see the general's son crouching down at the edge of a rise with another ranked soldier beside him.

"Hak must have helped her escape."

"Find her!" He ordered and I grit my teeth, my vision swarming before me slightly but I shook my head to focus. I can't leave Yona alone but neither can I leave Hak, he can't take on all those soldiers at once, especially not whilst wounded.

"The Thunder Beast is human too, he seems to be tiring." My eyes narrowed at the captain's words, anger and rage burning within me as my hand slowly moved for a fan. "The arrow that hit him was poisoned." My breath escaped me and I froze in place as Yona stiffened, her hand gripping onto me tightly as we stared.

"What? You fired those at the princess?" Gang tae-Jun stared at the man beside him, a large bow in his left hand.

"I knew Hak would shield the princess with his body if we fired at her. An ordinary person wouldn't be able to move. He's a terrifying man."

"Then when he turns his back, fire at him." Gang Tae-Jun ordered and I snarled darkly. Not whilst I'm still living and breathing you won't.

"Wait here, princess." I ordered before leaping out of the hiding place, gliding through the bushes before I leaped out into the open with a yell, drawing attention to myself as I pulled free several shuriken and flung them at Gang Tae-Jun and the archer however they were both quick to leap out of the way, metal clanging against stone and my eyes narrowed angrily as I was made to twist my body, angling my feet at a diagonal so that I slid down the rock face, several more shuriken flying into the soldier's as they grouped around Hak.

"You idiot! You should be with Yona!" He yelled at me as I landed, swinging my fist to clap against one man's jaw and he fell to the ground from the force of my blow as I then drew out a fan, slashing it to defend from a sword before I slashed his throat.

"As if I was going to let you have all the fun." I answered, ducking and spinning under a blow as I drew my sword and thrust the blade straight into his back all the way to the hilt before I wrenched it back out. "I told the princess to run back down the mountain and wait for us there, she'll be fine." I announced. If by chance we were killed here today, they might be stupid enough to believe my ploy and head back down the mountain after Yona as I'd said she'd go.

My strikes were hard and fast, moving to dodge and deflect blows however every time I twisted my wound gave a scream of protest, causing me further pain and I could feel it begin to bleed again. "Ryo, look out! Behind you!" Hak yelled in warning and I instantly made to leap forwards out of the way as I turned only to see the blade as it cut into my back deeply and sliced through my shoulder, causing me to cry out as the burning sensation flared across me.

I bit down on my lips and spun around with a furious yell, using my fan to slash an answering cut into his face before I struck him in the temple, cracking the skull with deep breaths as I took a moment to try and gather myself together. "Princess!" My head snapped around at Hak's yell to see the red hair of the princess on the ledge above us, facing Gang Tae-Jun. "Why did you move?!"

Six surrounded Hak and five faced me, all of them prowling cautiously in a circle as I laboured for breath, my hands gripping both my weapons tightly in my hands as my head remained bowed, listening to their steps carefully until finally one of them rushed forwards. I sidestepped them easily and slashed into his back and shoulder, sending him to the ground then flicked up a leg to rotate in the air, circling my legs as my arms spread out to counterbalance myself so that I avoided the low sweep of a sword to my legs before I landed once more, throwing my sword straight before me and it sunk into a soldier's chest, allowing me to use my other fan as I danced before my enemies.

"Idiot! I told you not move!" Hak shouted in pure anger to the princess as I continued to move with fast and graceful movements, keeping my eyes fixed on my opponents. A sword jabbed straight at me so I jumped to the side, turning my body and slapped a fan against the hand to make the sword drop before I jabbed the other straight into his throat, collapsing his windpipe before I sent a spinning kick into another's face. "Why did you come out?!"

As I knocked down my last opponent I turned, wincing and gritting my teeth together as Hak began to run in an attempt to get to Yona but I saw him take a slash to his chest, causing a spray of blood to fly out and instantly I was running after him. "Hak!" My foot flicked up a spear and I launched it at a solider who had tried to cut Hak whilst he was down on the ground, the shaft spearing him all the way through in the gut as I continued forwards. "Hak! Get up!"

Hak struggled to his feet before all at once whirled his glaive around, opening the way for him as he turned to look back up at Yona. "Princess!" As he ran forwards my hands found two shuriken, my hands flying outward to my sides as two soldiers tried to come at me and I quickly replaced them, sending them flying forwards past Hak with relative difficulty as my shoulders burned and bled freely, my movements slowing but I managed to injure the two guards in front of him but my vision blurred and my foot snagged on a rock, sending me straight to the ground with an unrelenting force as Hak fell also.

"Hak! Ryo!" Yona screeched for us and I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, gasping for breath as sweat dripped from my face. I lifted my head to see Hak was fighting once more, however as I managed to push myself up onto my feet I saw Hak take one more slice to his chest and he stumbled backwards towards the edge.

"NO!" My scream shook the air as I surged forwards, finding the energy somehow and with a quick slash and jab of my fans, two of the four soldiers fell as I lunged forwards and grasped Hak's hand as he fell over the edge, gripping onto him tightly as I released the fan my fingers had been holding, allowing it to fall down into the abyss along with Hak's glaive.

My body slammed into the hard ground as I took Hak's weight, crying out in pain and my face contorted at the agony, my breath rattling in my chest as I wheezed, struggling to keep Hak suspended until he managed to grip on with his other hand, lessening the weight slightly.

"Yes! The abyss is below them! Throw the Thunder Beast and the Storming Cloud into it!" I turned my head as far as I could, hissing in rage towards Gang Tae-Jun as I continued to grip onto Hak desperately, trying to pull him up but I cried out as the pain flushed through my back and my fingers almost lost their grip on him, my strength rapidly leaving me and I collapsed against the ground once more, struggling for breath.

"Ryo, let go. Save Yona." Hak grunted to me, also struggling to keep a grip.

"I won't abandon you Hak, I care about you too!" I snapped shortly and his eyes darted to meet mine as I struggled once more, clenching my teeth together as I lifted my other fan and sliced it at the guard who had approached, forcing him to leap back to avoid being cut. "Stay back!" I commanded sharply, slicing once more at them and they froze in place at my furious glare, knowing full well that to approach me meant their own demise.

"Princess!" My eyes snapped towards the princess as she began to run and my eyes widened as Gang Tae-Jun snagged her long flowing hair with an angry roar. "Wait! No princess, you mustn't go to them. You're going to the castle with me." My anger reached its peak and I filled my lungs with air to yell, shaking the mountain itself with my fury.

"YONA!" My yell spurred the princess into motion and her hand snatched the sword at Gang Tae-Jun's hip, drawing it with a flash of light reflecting from its blade before she twisted and sliced it through her hair, forcing the cowardly noble to lose his grip on her and I stared in shock. Yona…how much you have grown in so short a time…

"To defeat General Son Hak, Kouka Kingdom's greatest warrior, would bring incredible honour!" One of the soldiers spoke as he lifted his blade high, aiming it straight for Hak whilst stamping his hand down on my hand, crushing the bone and I screamed in pain as Hak yelled, bellowing for him to stop as my fingers let go of my fan and tears streamed down my face before I could hold them back.

"You bastard, leave her alone!" Hak roared but the soldier only sneered.

"But none will remember the Storming Cloud, who will pass from the skies like all others do to be quickly forgotten…" His words rang in my head as I breathed unevenly, feeling the metal of my own fan slice into my skin and Hak stared at the trickle of blood that began to ooze over the stone.

"Get away!" Yona's furious voice suddenly erupted and I turned my head, blinking blearily at her as she held a sword in her hands and faced the two guards. "Get away from Hak and Ryo!" She ordered and the soldier who crushed my hand stepped back however the damage was done, my fingers were misplaced and I couldn't even let go of my fan as my entire hand trembled from pain. "Get away from them!" Yona ran forwards and slashed her sword, forcing the soldier to step further away from her at the unrefined swing.

"Stop princess!"

"A princess should keep quiet and…" As the soldier at Yona's back moved forwards and lifted his sword my eyes darkened.

"Don't!" As Gang Tae-Jun bellowed the order my foot snapped backwards, jamming straight into the soldier's groin with all my might to double him over before I kicked him again to send him flat on his back to keep him away from Yona. "Don't hurt the princess!"

"But sir…" As the soldier cowered away from Yona's burning eyes she thrust the blade into the earth with surprising force, burying it deep enough to stand it upright as she then fell to her knees at my side.

"Princess…"

"Hak! I'll save you. I'll save you both!" She gasped for breath and took Hak's other hand to try and pull him up.

"You idiot! Run! You can't do it, run far away!" Hak yelled to her though she struggled nonetheless and I forced myself to kneel beside her, holding my hand uselessly to the side as I tried to use only my one hand to life Hak back up but I didn't possess the strength in the one arm alone.

"No! Never!" Yona cried and tears splashed down onto Hak's cheeks as his eyes widened in wonder at her. "Hak, I'd never forgive you for dying! I'd never forgive you!" I reared back with all my might, trying to pull Hak up with the princess as Gang Tae-Jun came sliding down the rock face.

"What are you doing? Get the princess away from them!" Yona turned her head sharply, eyes widening in fear. Without warning the rock that Hak held his grip on crumbled and his fingers went slack to lose his grip and he dropped heavily downwards, pulling Yona with him whist my own grip was lost on his wrist.

"NO!" My scream echoed alongside Yona's as I tried to grab her but my fingers of my left hand refused to grip onto her and she was gone too quickly even as Gang Tae-Jun tried to grasp a hold of her cloak. "YONA! HAK!" Tears flowed down my face as I heard her scream, everyone freezing in place until all at once I made a flash decision and did not listen to the sensible voice in my head listing off the consequences.

I forwent all sense and wisdom to fling myself over the side of the cliff headfirst, plunging straight down as Hak wrapped his arms around Yona to shield her from the fall. My life would be meaningless without them. I shall live and die by their side and not even death shall part us. They are the closest family I have, the ones who had stayed by my side through even the hardest times and I shall not let them down, not now.

The rush of wind slapped into my face coldly, biting against my skin as I tucked my arms in tight and went head first straight towards them, trying to reach out for them but as they struck the canopy I lost sight of them and I was forced to change position, giving a yell as I then slammed into the trees.

Branches slammed into my body and I cried out from the pain, feeling their unwavering firmness crack and break my body until I plunged into icy waters which wrapped around my like a blanket that smothered me, refusing me air and my mind quickly went black as blood gushed from my wounds and stained the pure blue a tainted red.


	9. Blood Stained Water

I awoke to pain and it seemed to split my mind and body in half, however there was also a numbness that washed over my skin in a strange sensation of confliction. Numbness and pain. Surely if I was numb, I shouldn't be able to feel pain?

My eyes slowly opened by I couldn't see a thing as my vision blurred before me, causing me to flinch as all I was able to register was harsh light so I quickly closed my eyes again. My mind quickly went into a panic, ordering me to move however all I could manage was to shift my arm slightly before I caved in, unable to even make myself get up.

As my hearing slowly returned I heard the rushing of water and soon realised that I had been washed up onto a bank, I could taste the soil of earth in my mouth so I tried to spit it out but only made a mess of things. Birds were singing in the trees around me and I could hear the rustling of leaves and trees so I tried to open my eyes again, this time slowly and carefully.

I was able to see a little more clearly but not much, my vision throbbing as blades of grass appeared encased in bright sunlight and I flinched back from it before I took a deep breath, summoning all my willpower to try and move but once more I only managed a pathetic twitch before I collapsed back into darkness from exhaustion and my mind sealed itself away.

The next time I awoke it was dark and for a moment when I opened my eyes I was convinced that I hadn't awoken at all. I blinked a few times, struggling to adjust to the blackness around me until slowly the moonlight filtered down through the trees and shone the way. This was it, I either get moving now or I die here and fail Yona and Hak.

Princess…are you even alive? Of course you are, you were with Hak when you fell and he would have protected you. If I could survive the fall then you could too. It was a miracle I didn't snap my neck when falling through the canopy, more so that I then landed in the water.

So with tiny movements that caused an avalanche of pain I began to claw my way forwards with one hand, my other still grasping onto my fan so I stopped and forced my fingers to release it, looking to the deep cuts and cracked blood on my palm before I slid the weapon into my belt. I'd lost the sword and the quiver was gone also. I remember hearing a crack when I had landed on one of the branches and prayed that it had been the bow itself and not my back. I was glad I took it now as carrying it with me had no doubt saved me again from the fall.

Somehow moving became a little easier but my breath remained laboured, struggling to breathe as even that caused me to hurt all over but I ignored it all, thrusting it aside as I staggered to my feet, pausing to find my balance before I slowly limped away, struggling to remain upright as I leaned on trees for support and feebly began to call for my princess and Hak.

"Princess Yona…Hak…please…" My feet carried me further into the forest only a few yards away from the river before finally I collapsed again, giving a louder cry of pain as I bit down on my lip, piercing the tender flesh and felt blood ooze down though it felt cold. Hypothermia. Just perfect. "Hak…if I find you and Yona…in the afterlife…" I whispered to the sky as I saw a pocketful of stars glittering above me, swallowing my vision as I focused on them. "I'll kill you."

I'm not sure how long I lay there however I stirred when I heard footsteps approaching me, quiet and light but I couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from as my senses were all in disarray, however when a figure loomed over me I managed to open my eyes slightly, seeing a flash of shaggy blond hair that fell over a man's eyes as he smiled warmly down at me. "Ah, so there you are. God led me to you, he obviously wanted me to find you." A soft voice murmured. "You must get up Ryo, your friends need you. Your princess needs you. She is grieving."

"Yona…" I whispered with inward pain. She shouldn't grieve for me, whether I'm alive or dead. I do not want to be the cause of further suffering for her.

"Yes, that's right. Yona." The man agreed as he took an arm and pulled me upright. "Now try to stand Ryo, I'll help you back to where Yoon can take care of you, he's very good with herbs. He's a smart boy." The warm and tender tone of the man's voice comforted me, giving me something to latch onto as I forced my legs to take my weight as one arm was pulled over the slender man's shoulder. "Excellent, you're doing well. Just a little further, I promise it won't be long."

"Yona…Hak…" Where were they? How were they? I want to see them, I need to let them know that I was alive and still mostly in one piece. I need to get back to them so that we can continue to protect one another, we're all that the other has left from a life we left behind at Hiryuu castle.

"Yes Ryo, Hak and Yona are alive. Hak is injured but he's healing quickly because of Yoon and you will too. You'll be able to leave very soon and continue on your journey with them." He vowed to me and I gave a weak smile.

"Little sister…big brother…" The man with me gave a gentle chuckle of warmth and I leaned a little more dependently on him however the moment I did so we fell to the floor, making him yelp in fear and he quickly tried to grasp me but he tripped over his own feet and I cried out from the pain as I slammed straight into the ground, causing my shoulder to ache and I felt more blood begin to trickle from my various wounds.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy, this is the last thing you need…here let me help you up again." I don't know how we managed to make it back to his home and we took several tumbles along the way but he managed to get me close enough where he yelled for Yoon who came rushing out.

"Another one? What a bother, are we turning our sanctuary into a hospital now?" The snarky voice demanded and in my hazy mind I managed to swing a hand at him, batting him away.

"Cut the attitude…or I'll teach you some…respect…" I muttered before falling to my knees but this time Yoon was there and I didn't fall all the way, though he struggled with me slightly.

"That's no way to treat the handsome boy who's about to save your life, idiot." He told me and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well…aren't I the lucky…one…?" I mumbled as he practically dragged me inside and lay me down. Immediately he began to take off my weapons and clothes, leaving me in only my wet shift as he hesitated to remove it, biting his lip slightly so I opened my eyes as far as I could to look at him. "Do I…make you feel…nervous, pretty boy?" I questioned but he only scowled at me.

He set to work, fixing my fingers on my right hand first and I bit back all the cries of pain as he reset my fingers and put my entire hand in a splint, tightly wrapping it up before he moved to the slash on my side. Instead of taking off my clothes, he cut up the last garment I wore to protect my dignity so that he could reach the wound where he dressed it then bandaged it up.

At this point my shift had turned into a short top that covered my chest and a skirt that sat low on my hips, however as I was made to turn over so that my back wound could be treated, Yoon cut into the fabric further and opened it at the back completely. "Is this your first time…undressing a woman?" I teased him weakly and he choked slightly, stammering in response before he growled.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to work here." I merely chuckled weakly, my eyes sliding shut of their own accord. I felt him attend to my scratches and bruises as well as the cracks in my ribs, applying a thick paste before wrapping me up there also, a bandage being applied to my head and around my left leg where apparently the bone had cracked. "There, I'm done. Now we need to get you warmed up. I'll cover you with a blanket and…"

"Where's Yona?" I questioned, my focus coming back and I looked to Yoon, able to see him clearly for the first time. He had bright aquamarine eyes and a finely featured face with sandy blondish hair bordering on cream, making me blink at him in surprise. He looked like a girl, especially with the feathers he wore in his hair with the beads.

"I don't know, out somewhere." He answered snappily but then I heard feet approaching and the man who had brought me here lifted his head.

"Ah, they're back. Yoon, perhaps you should allow Yona to redress Ryo, it might be more appropriate." He suggested as he stepped aside just as Yona and Hak entered. Her eyes fell onto mine and I blinked at her before giving a weak smile as she froze in place, staring at me as her hands jumped to her mouth in shock, tears filling her eyes as Hak stiffened also, becoming as still as a statue as they both stared at me.

"Princess…Hak…" I murmured with a weak joy as my heart swelled at seeing them alive and on their feet. We'd all survived. That's good. That's very good.

"Ryo! Ryo you're alive! Ryo!" Yona said as she burst into sobs and flung herself at me, crashing to her knees and lay over my torso with her arms sprawled over my shoulders in a careful embrace as she kept her weight from touching me though I lifted my good hand and stroked through her messily chopped hair.

"Princess…your hair…" She gave a strained smile through her tears as she lifted herself up, wiping her face with her sleeve as Hak came and knelt by my other side, reaching out and taking my head as I turned my sleepy smile to him next. "You look terrible."

"You look worse." He answered, lifting my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss against my fingers. "We grieved for you, little sister. We thought you were taken from us. Why did you jump? You should have stayed where you might have…"

"Have what, Hak?" I cut across him gently as he continued to hold my hand to his face, rubbing his cheek into the back of my hand as Yona gripped onto my arm where nothing was bandaged or seemingly hurt. "Been taken prisoner? Executed? Or worse, been forced back to Hiryuu castle to face… _him_." We all went silent for a moment so I exhaled and closed my eyes, returning my smile to my lips to comfort them. "No. I'd much rather dive off a cliff to be with you two than live the remainder of my life alone. You are the most precious things I have and I will not be parted from you, no matter what."

"Ryo…" Yona whispered, sniffing as she wiped more tears from her face.

"She needs to be changed into something dry before she dies from the cold. You'll have to change her princess, so get to work." Yoon ordered stiffly before flicking his hands at Hak and the man who had sat silently by, watching us reunite with tears down his face. "You two, get out!"

"Wait!" I called out and looked directly at Yoon and the other man as I struggled to sit up slightly, wincing as I propped myself on my elbow. "Thank you, both of you."

"It was nothing, Ryo, you will feel better soon." The one with the straggly hair answered with a smile as Yoon then pushed him outside.

"Ik-Soo, out!" Yoon then dumped some blankets and a spare robe of Ik-Soo's next to Yona who blinked at them before looking at me, so I offered her a weak smile.

"It looks like you will be the one attending me this time, princess." I said to her softly but she shook her head, smiling at me as she pulled back the blanket that covered me and began to remove the sliced and ruined chemise I wore.

"I don't mind, I'm glad to help, I owe you my life, Ryo." She said to me. "You have protected me since we were children, comforted me every time I cried. You sent away all those annoying suitors whenever they became too much to bear with their tails between their legs. You stroke my hair, whisper encouragement in my ear, stay by my side every time I need you the most, helped me escape from the palace and you fought off an army just to keep me safe." She listed as she began to dry my skin, rubbing the towel gently into my body and hair before helping me into the robe, tying it closed so that I was modest. "Without you and Hak, I would be dead. I do not deserve people as loyal and loving as you."

"It is because we love you that we stay, princess." I told her quietly as she pulled the blankets over me as I shivered, still feeling the chill. "I made a promise never to abandon you and I never break my own word. You are my sister in every way that matters." Yona looked down at me, more tears gathering at her lashes so I brushed them away one by one, taking shaky breaths as I struggled to stay awake though she smiled warmly down at me.

"I hope we stay together forever, Ryo." She told me as she lay down carefully by my side. "But now, I am going to take care of you. I'll stroke your hair as you sleep and whisper soft things in your ear to give you pleasant dreams. I'll keep you warm with my arms and I'll fall asleep holding you, just like you do for me." She told me happily and I chuckled as she rested an arm over me on top of the blankets, curling her other arm under her head as I shifted the blankets to cover her too.

"Sleep well princess."

"Sleep well, Ryo. Thank you, for all that you have done for me and will do. I wish…I wish there was some way I could repay you." Her soft whisper trickled into my ear and I hummed slightly in thought though my mind slowly dwindled back into sleep, my words slurring slightly as I spoke.

"Be happy, princess. Be happy…and I shall be happy."


	10. The Priest and Pretty Boy

I took small and shaky steps from the priest's hut, taking deep breaths as I willed myself to move. The pain had greatly lessened so whatever it was that Yoon had done to me obviously worked as I felt much better than I had done before. He would probably kill me if he found I was up and trying to walk about but I was tired of laying on my back all day as it still hurt because of the gash and I was bored out of my mind.

As the wind wrapped around me in a gentle and warm breeze I inhaled deeply, smiling into the sunlight before I took another step. "Ryo! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Yona quipped at me as she appeared from the trees, rushing to my side as I groaned.

"But I'm bored. I wanted to sit out in the sun for a while to help warm me up." I complained with a pout as I wrapped the blankets around me a little tighter. "It's so beautiful out and I can smell the flowers, I wanted to see them."

"But you're injured Ryo. You're as reckless as Hak." She muttered with an unimpressed expression as she took my good arm and helped me towards a grassy bank, settling me down among a cluster of wildflowers so I lay back in their fragrance, smiling happily as I leaned back against a tree.

"Ahh…now this is more like it." I said with a yawn, wishing I could stretch like a cat as it bathed in the sun. "I hate being cold, I wish I could train so that I could get myself all toasty and warm again but Yoon would kill me himself if I tried." Looking to Yona she giggled and nodded her head in agreement. She reached back into her belt and withdrew something to then hold it out to me, my eyes widening.

"Here, I went looking for it. Hak told me that you had dropped this over the cliff when catching his arm so he showed me the place where he found his glaive and we searched together." She explained to me as I stared at the fan, slowly reaching out to take it before I smiled and held it against my chest with a smile.

"Thank you princess, this makes me happy." I said to her and she smiled widely to me as I flicked open the fan with a flourish, sighing at the faded and chipped paint of the flowers.

"Hak cleaned it for you and sharpened the blades, he said that you were lucky it didn't break."

"This weapon is made of stern stuff, it'll take much more than a drop into an abyss to break it." I told her proudly, gently fluttering it in front of my face for some hair before I flicked it shut. "We were lucky you know, if anyone else had fallen from that cliff, they would have died. Do you think we were saved for a reason, princess?" I asked her and she blinked at me before sitting back on her legs, her hands resting in her lap as I bathed in the hot sunlight, smiling slowly as I felt my skin gradually begin to warm.

"Ik-Soo says that I need to find the four dragons of legend from the creation myth." Yona told me as she looked thoughtfully downward. "They are said that they are destined to protect the king of old, King Hiryuu so I am not sure why they would lend their strengths to me, but I am determined to find them." Her eyes lifted to meet mine squarely and I admired by how determined and…mature they were. "I will not let you and Hak die, Ryo. I will protect you since you have both protected me, I will find a way to save you from death, even if it means asking for the power from the great dragons themselves."

"Princess…we're not going to die." I told her softly, reaching out a hand to take hers gently. "We are still here, aren't we?"

"But you could have died! You almost died! Ryo…I can't go through that pain again, if I were to lose either of you…it would break the remainder of my heart and further shatter my soul until there is nothing left of me to build. I would rather die!" My eyes widened at her desperate voice as it filled the glade, staring at her as she looked at me with fierce burning and determination. "My life is not important to me, but you are Ryo. You and Hak, you are all I have left of my father. He gave you both to me, you bring back memories of happiness and joy of him and my old life. I cannot lose that connection and I will not lose the last of my family! I won't!"

For a while I was speechless, still processing everything in my mind before I exhaled slowly and reached out, pulling Yona into me as I embraced her, her head tucking neatly under my chin as I stroked her hair with my good hand. "Even if we die, princess, we will not leave your side. We will both always be with you in the songs of the wind and the melodies of the rain, through the strength of the mountains and the life of the flames. As it is said, life does not end with death, we will be born anew into a new being, but I promise princess…no, Yona…I promise that should I die before my time and before you, I will wait for you at the gates and I shall be there to journey with you into the next world, wherever it may be. I shall hold your hand and not let go."

"Will you wait for me even if it takes years?" Yona asked me and I nodded my head against her as I continued to stroke the short strands of her hair.

"For all eternity if that's how long you decide to take, little sister. I can be patient, I'll stay right there until you reach me and whilst you still live, I'll be watching over you. I made a promise to always protect you and if that means I must find a way to cheat death then I will do it. You gave me a new life, princess, a new home and family. I shall repay the debt that I owe to you and your father, the true king." Yona sniffed and I felt a tear trickle against my neck so I pulled her closer. "I love you, Yona."

"Ryo…" She murmured and I could feel her smile. Her shoulders relaxed and I felt as if that a part of her heart had healed further at my words, the cracks sealing together and disappearing without a trace, not even leaving a scar behind as she pulled back and smiled to me. "I'm glad you broke into the palace that day." I gave a laugh.

"It was because I was hungry, princess, and those apples looked so enticing I just couldn't resist." I smirked to her then pinched her cheek playfully, making her giggle as she slapped my hand away before she fussed with my blankets, pulling them more securely around me and made sure that my neck was covered.

Yona looked up when Yoon called her name and she went over to help him hang up the washing at his direction to earn her keep, as he put it. I watched with amusement as she wrestled with a blanket and tried to throw it over the line herself but kept on getting it tangled and muddled, making Yoon sigh and shake his head in exasperation.

"Ryo." Hak greeted softly as he came and sat down beside me. I glanced his way and instantly knew that he wanted to tell me something as his body was stiff and his movements slightly jerky, his eyes flitting around the place though the constantly moved to look at Yona as her hair shone brightly in the sunlight.

"What is it Hak? You have something you want to talk to me about, so spit it out already." I murmured to him as I inhaled the fragrant air around me and shifted into a more comfortable position. Hak snatched at some grass and began to fiddle with the pieces, threading them through his fingers as his glaive rested against his shoulder.

"I nearly kissed Yona." My eyes flew open and I looked at him quickly, surprise flashing through my expression as I blinked.

"Really?"

"I was with fever and wasn't thinking properly." He defended quickly but I only blinked at him once more before I chuckled, snuggling under my blankets further.

"Well it was about time you made _some_ kind of advance. You're so distant it's no wonder she's oblivious to how you feel about her." I said to him reasonably before I peeked a look at him through one eye. "So what happened? Tell me everything."

"I went look for my glaive but Yona woke up to find me gone so she went looking for me." He began to explain in brief terms as I listened patiently. "When I found her she was crying. She said that she didn't want me to die for being reckless, she even insulted me once or twice. I just…wanted to comfort her." Hak shifted uncomfortably and his eyes flickered over to Yona again as she began struggling with some of our clothes. "I tried to kiss her but then she stuck out her forehead and smacked it against mine. The idiot thought I was trying to check my own temperature." I had to laugh lightly at that, smiling broadly as I shook my head. "It isn't funny!"

"Oh it is, believe me." I retorted easily, tossing my wide smile over to him before I exhaled to calm myself down. "Do you want to kiss her again?" Hak didn't even answer, his look said it all. I knew he felt strongly towards Yona, it was something that seemed to happen to every man who met her, they all just fell in love with her however with Hak it was different. He loved Yona, not the princess. "Give it time, Hak. She won't love you the way she is now." I told him softly and he growled darkly under his breath.

"Because she is in love with Soo-Won…"

"Because she is still a child." I corrected him and he looked to me in confusion. "The princess did love Soo-Won and a part of her may stay convinced that it was real for a long time. She has loved him ever since childhood, however now that she has been made to grow up and mature, her feelings will change. Yona could never have loved you as the naïve princess, but I am certain that she will love you as the strong, independent woman that she is blossoming into." Hak looked at me for a while, processing my words as I gave a small shrug. "She has already told us that she cannot live without us, that she cares too much. It'll take her time to realise that she loves you differently to the way she loves me."

"Have you ever told her about…?" I shook my head before Hak could even finish, reaching out and placed my hand on his wrist affectionately.

"That should come from you, Hak. I can't tell the princess of your feelings, that's your duty. I'm just the observer." I said to him before exhaling sleepily, leaning back and closing my eyes. "I only want for you both to be happy, I look forward to the day when finally all the strings come together."

"What about you?" Hak questioned teasingly, shooting me a smirk and I didn't need to look to know he was wearing it. "What will be your happily ever after?"

"I haven't fallen in love yet so I doubt I ever will. It would take a very special kind of man to catch my attention." I answered bluntly before yawning. "Now go do something useful Hak, I'm sleepy…" Hak gave an indistinct grunt before shifting his weight, rocking onto his feet before going to rescue the princess from the washing she was struggling with.

Whilst I lazed in the sun I listened to the pleasant sounds of the forest such as the rustling leaves and the singing birds as I drifted in and out of sleep, glad that my body felt much better than it had done before. Although I was restless and wanted to move around and keep myself occupied, I was unfortunately outnumbered four to one and I was forced to rest for a couple of days until I assured them that I was well enough to travel. I heal quickly and Yoon's medicines were working wonders.

At Ik-Soo's insistence and gentle persuading, it was decided that Yoon would come with us. I liked the pretty boy, he was full of attitude and rather full of himself too but I enjoyed his company. He seemed to be a vast well of knowledge and I knew we would be relying on that beautiful brain of his someday.

"Yoon, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ik-Soo questioned, his straggly blond hair still falling over his intriguingly dark pink eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yoon returned as his hand rested on the large satchel he carried over his shoulder, a sky blue shawl wrapped around his neck and travelling clothes to keep off the chill of the breeze.

"Yoon, what's all that stuff you're bringing?" Yona questioned the boy, who I later learned was one year her junior. He never acted like a kid, he was far more mature than any other boy I had met of his age, probably because he had had to look after the clumsy priest for so long.

"If they're books then leave them. It's just more bulk." Hak said so I smacked his chest with the back of my hand.

"If Yoon wants to bring books then he can. We'll just make you carry them if they get too heavy." I told him and he balked at me as I lifted my head proudly.

"They're not books." Yoon corrected us all stiffly as Hak peered closer suspiciously.

"What is it then? Let me see." After a moment Yoon complied, slinging his bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground where he lifted the fold to reveal a neatly organised interior with several bottles, herbs, a bamboo canteen and several other things. He picked up a thick wad and opened it out to reveal a large sack.

"This is a bag we can put the princess in when we enter cites that are guarded." He explained but we all looked back at him with blank expressions. Put the princess in the sack? She's not going to like that at all. How is anyone not going to be suspicious of someone carrying around a human shaped sack over their shoulder? "I've got a bunch of other stuff, do you want to see it?"

"I've seen enough, let's go. We're losing daylight." Hak announced, growing bored quickly and began to walk away as Yona quickly lifted her head to Ik-Soo.

"Thank you for taking care of us." She said to him politely. "We'll see you again soon."

"I'll pray for your safe journey." He replied softly, pressing his hands together in prayer and bowed his head as Yona nodded then turned to walk away with Hak, leaving Yoon to frantically gather back his things into his satchel as I smiled to Ik-Soo.

"Thank you for finding me, Ik-Soo. I would have died if it weren't for you."

"I did nothing, merely followed the path that was shown to me. It is obvious you were meant to live a long and prosperous life, Ryo." He answered so I bowed respectfully before walking after Hak and Yona, leaving Yoon to have a personal farewell with his guardian before he ran to catch up with us.

"Let's hurry, before the sun sets we need to cross three mountains."

"Yes." Yona said obediently, still smiling as I walked a step or two behind them, bringing up the rear as a precaution.

"Are you already ordering us around?" Hak questioned lightly and Yoon turned back with a smirk, his large eyes bright and clear.

"I'm a handsome genius, of course I am. Now shut up and follow me." He commanded before striding ahead confidently.

"He's a cocky little fellow isn't he?" I mused softly with a purr of a chuckle, making Hak toss a small smile back over his shoulder towards me. "So what are we looking for again? Dragons?"

"Of a sort. Ik-Soo says that I need to find the four dragon warriors from the King Hiryuu legend." Yona explained to me as I placed my hands on my hips, wearing a rather sceptical expression. "I trust Ik-Soo's vision so I am following the path that he suggested I take, but I am also taking it because I feel that it is right. Hak, Ryo?" Yona looked back at me as she walked, a warm smile lighting her eyes. "I'm glad you're with me."

"Where else would we be? You can't survive on your own princess, even if you did have pretty boy over there to cook and clean for you." I told her and Yoon waved a fist in the air whilst shouting, directing it towards me.

"I can hear you back there! Cooking and cleaning isn't all I do, I can do anything because I'm a complete genius! We'll see whose dependant on who before long." He boasted and I smirked to myself, shaking my head slightly. He definitely fit in the group, though between his own arrogance and Hak's I'm not sure there would be enough room to breathe.

We crossed over the first mountain, stopping at the peak for a rest before continuing on our way. I enjoyed the idyllic views that each climb revealed the higher we travelled into the skies. Though it grew colder, the sharpness was dulled by the mesmerising wonder of Wind Tribe territory. I hope we can come back soon, I already miss Tae-Yeon.

"If you walk any slower, you'll be going backwards!" Yoon yelled down to me as the others stood upon the crest of the mountain, turned back to look at me when they realised that I wasn't following them still. I tore my eyes away from the valleys and hiked up the last few steps, breathing deeply but evenly. "Are you feeling alright? Do any of your wounds hurt?" I paused a moment to reflect on that one. Yes they hurt but I could tell none of the stitches had burst and my hand was still in its cast so everything was intact, which was all that mattered.

"I'm fine." I assured him with a nod of my head. "It's nothing I can't handle. Let's just get down this mountain, I can see rain clouds coming from the west and the wind is beginning to pick up." Everyone turned and began to walk however I saw Hak glance my way with suspicious concern so I mirrored his expression, making him smile before he reached out and placed his hand upon my shoulder in a comforting gesture, giving a small squeeze then we walked like that all the way down the slope, his presence somehow giving me the strength to go on until finally we camped for the night, resting under a canopy of trees to shelter from the rain as it trickled musically down in light patters.


	11. White Dragon

We travelled as inconspicuously as possible and I was glad when after the first time Yona tried hiding in the sack whilst being slung over Hak's shoulder she refused to do so again. It was humiliating and I felt sorry for her having to experience that. Plus I smacked Hak's head for taking advantage of her situation and jostled her around needlessly so I quickly discarded the sack, making it into a blanket instead.

Yona even persuaded Hak to teach her the bow, however when he proved to be an inefficient teacher she practiced on her own even late into the night, shooting up to two hundred arrows sometimes. The sound of her practicing woke me up on one of these nights and I sat up, blinking myself awake before I silently rose to my feet and walked over to Yona.

Her hands were shaking and she struggled to pull the bowstring back even half way, gritting her teeth as she let another arrow fly free and it thudded into the ground uselessly. "It'll come in time, princess." I said to her gently as I walked forwards and she looked to me, breathing deeply. "The strength in your arms will develop the more arrows you shoot, however you need to widen your stance." I instructed, poking her in the shoulder and she almost toppled over as I nodded my head diplomatically. "Otherwise even the smallest breath of wind will knock you over."

"How long did it take you to master the bow?" Yona asked me, making me chuckle as I helped her gather up her stray arrows.

"I haven't mastered it at all, if anything I'm a poor shot compared to Hak. I can hit a target if it's at close range but anything more than thirty paces then I'm stumped. An arrow is too light for my taste, I learned it out of necessity and because Mundok insisted that I learn as many forms of martial arts and weaponry as possible, though King Il disapproved." I had managed to speak with a smile and I stopped suddenly, blinking as I realised that I had let his name slip without thinking.

"It's alright, I like to hear about my father from time to time." Yona said as she stood upright, the bow in one hand and the arrows in the other. "But the people of Kouka, they hated him. They call him a terrible king and a coward." Her eyes misted slightly as she bit her lip, looking intently at the ground. "If I had known, I would never have called him a coward to his face the way I did. I loved my father, I don't care what everyone else thinks and says. My father was a good man and a kind king!"

My arm had darted forwards and pulled Yona into me, the sweep of my sleeves engulfing her back as I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. At my embrace Yona took a deep breath to calm down, relaxing against me as her arms remained limp at her sides. "You are right, Princess Yona, your father was a very kind man. He saw a wretched thief and turned her into an honest and loyal attendant. His politics may not have been of great benefit to the kingdom but that doesn't mean he wasn't partially right." I explained to her, pulling back slightly to rub away her tears with my thumb. "Peace is always preferable to bloodshed, so needless war is something you avoid at all cost. Killing means nothing unless it's for a good reason. The only time you should ever bear arms against another is when you are protecting yourself and the ones you love, to free the kingdom you cherish from evil and to bring forward a better future for the people who live here."

Yona's eyes widened slightly in wonder, my words registering deep into her mind. "I don't think…I could kill someone…Ryo…"

"And I pray you'll never have to, however I am willing to take the life of anyone is a threat to you. When I am protecting you, princess, I feel as if I can justify killing another. I'd rather they die than you, because I care about you too much to let anything happen that endangers you. It's brutal but the truth." Yona lowered her head once more, her shoulders slumping.

"I want to be strong so I can protect you and Hak too. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"You've already grown stronger, princess. Just look at yourself." I murmured to her gently then lifted a hand to run my fingers through the cropped tresses of her hair. "You took up a sword and cut off your hair to come to our aid." My hand then caught her wrist to lift the bow that she was holding in her left hand. "You've taken up a bow and are practicing late in the night when you should be sleeping and regaining your strength, yet tomorrow you will continue to walk and not even complain once, the same as you do all other days. The princess I knew back at Hiryuu Castle could not have accomplished any of these things the way she was. I think she would probably faint from the thought." Yona blushed modestly as I gently let go of her hand then pulled her away from the tree, turning her stance so that she could shoot. "Now, let's see about those feet, shall we?"

After that night I didn't intervene with Yona's practice as I knew it was something she was determined to accomplish on her own. I listened, though. I listened and watched as she struggled until finally she struck the tree with a solid hit, the arrow embedding deep into the bark and I smiled proudly to myself before turning over to sleep. I was right. Yona had come far from being the stubborn and spoiled princess she had been before. She was more aware, more concerned with what went on around her and she had a fierce drive to better herself. It made me admire her all the more.

Yoon led us through villages and forests, heading to the village where apparently the White Dragon lay in hiding away from other people. As we enclosed on the village's location I walked beside Yoon, keeping him company as Yona strayed from the path, drawing her bow and an arrow. I watched as she hesitated before shooting at a wild pig, injuring it in the leg because of her pause.

My features slumped slightly in disappointment for her as Hak spoke with her quietly. She still worried about taking the life of another, even if it's that of an animal. "Yoon, Ryo, you both go on ahead." I lifted my head as Hak's voice infiltrated my mind, snapping me awake from my thoughts so I nodded my head in answer.

"Sure, but you'd better come soon. We're nearly at the place Ik-Soo mentioned." Yoon told them before turning and following after me.

"Alright, we'll be right there." He assured us before turning back to Yona. Yoon glanced over his shoulder once or twice and I looked his way curiously before following his gaze where I found him to be looking directly at Yona.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" I questioned him lightly with a smile and he started in surprise before looking up at me, pouting slightly and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Please, even I'm prettier than she is." He answered with a mumble so I chuckled behind my hand as we walked further down the path that led to higher ground before it evened out.

"Yona's special though, you'll see in time. She's not like other nobles, technically she's not even a princess anymore. She's just Yona, trying to find her own way in this new world." My eyes hardened slightly in a stern look at Yoon as he blushed guiltily. "You shouldn't be so hard on her for being inexperienced. Yona has led a sheltered life ever since she was born, this is all frightening to her and she's struggling to grow and learn as much as she can. That's why she has us three with her, to help guide the way."

"This is why I don't like nobles like you." Yoon muttered as he folded his arms and lowered his head, hiding his eyes under his fringe. "You all think you know everything." This made me laugh a little louder, my shoulders shaking at the thought.

"Oh I'm not a noble, in fact I used to be a street urchin and a thief until King Il took me in." I revealed and Yoon blinked in surprise before he looked to my rather fine outer robe as it billowed around my legs like a fine dress. "This was a uniform the king issued me, he thought it was a bad influence on Yona for me to be running around in boy's clothing all the time so this was the compromise we came to." I explained, drawing aside one of the folds of the lower skirt to reveal the men's clothing underneath. "It allows me full movement whilst also blending in."

"I see, I just assumed you were some noble's daughter since you were well dressed and had all those weapons. I wouldn't have thought a street urchin would have been allowed into the castle in the first place, let alone anywhere near the princess." I giggled.

"Well that's an interesting story, you see…" I trailed off, my senses tingling and I stopped in my tracks, focusing on my hearing as the thick fog rolled around us, quickly cutting off our vision. "Yoon stay close to me. We're not alone." I whispered to him calmly, reaching out to my side and lay my hand on his shoulder, finding his hand then made him grip onto my sleeve as I untied my outer waist belt and quickly tied one end to my wrist and the other to Yoon's.

Once he was secured I continued to walk forwards as Yoon tried to look around him. "What's there? How many?"

"I'm not sure, many. They're in the trees and on the ground. Archers by the sound of them." I murmured back, both of us keeping our voices low. "You have to trust me Yoon, I'll protect you but you have to do everything I say."

"Agreed." Yoon answered with a slightly shaky voice, drawing closer to me and through the fog I smiled down at his shadow fondly. He was frightened, but that only pushed me to want to protect him more. We made it only a few more paces forwards when a hiss of arrows came shrinking into my hearing and I quickly pinpointed all of their positions.

"Hold onto me!" I called out warningly and spun Yoon around, wrapping his arms around my waist so that I could better shield him, my hands gripping my fans as I tugged them free and flicked them out with a flourish, using the broad side to deflect the arrows with guided swipes, the force of my movements enough to clear the fog around us in a larger circle but didn't vanquish it completely.

My eyes narrowed as shapes now shifted among the smoky folds, more arrows raining down upon us and I leaped to the side, Yoon clinging onto me with a yell as I lifted his weight with me, relying on the strength of his own arms to keep a hold as I struck aside the arrows as they flew towards his back then fled, gripping his hand tightly in my own as I streaked through the trees with controlled breaths. "What kind of welcome is this?! We're not threats!" Yoon yelled, trying to pacify our attackers but a deep voice answered back in a dark and mysterious tone, sending my skin crawling up my spine.

"Leave this place immediately or die. Outsiders are not welcome here."

"We have business with the village who honour the White Dragon." I announced into the mist, keeping one arm locked around Yoon to pin him against me. "We mean no one any harm."

"Leave!" Obviously negotiations were not possible. As more arrows came down at us from all around I leaped into the air, pushing all my strength to clear the ground and the circle of arrows struck the earth where we had been standing, Yoon still clinging onto me desperately as he yelled in fear.

"So Yoon, who's dependant on who now?" I questioned him teasingly with a smirk as shadows stepped out into the small area I had cleared of fog, my eyes snapping to them all. They all wore pure white robes trimmed with royal blue, their hair also pale in colour like crisp, fresh snow.

"Okay, okay, you win! I'm not entirely useful, now just get us out of here!" Yoon snapped back at me and I chuckled, turning my back to face the archers as some drew their swords also. I lifted my hands so that one fan covered half my face and the other stretched out, snapped shut in a defensive position ready to block an attack without hesitation.

They were closing in on us and I narrowed my eyes. Myself I was not concerned for, I could get away from here easily however I had Yoon to think about. Perhaps I could carry him on my back? But then I would be slower and might risk getting the both of us injured. Damn it! Why are these people so hostile? I know I was holding weapons against them but that was only because they had attacked us first. "Ryo!" My head snapped around to see one swordsman had lunged for Yoon and I quickly spun us around, blocking the blow with one fan then jabbed the other into the man's gut, doubling him over however before I could even move to defend Yoon a second time, something cracked down on the back of my head and I crumbled to my knees, a burst of pain flushing through me and blackness swallowed my vision.

My eyes flickered and closed of their own accord, sometimes coming into focus to see the ground flowing like a river beneath me before it faded once more. I had the odd sensation that I was floating until finally I felt something hard hit my body. The ground? No, the inside of a cage.

Someone was yelling beside me, making my head rattle painfully as feet thumped against the bars, making the vibrations clang in my head also. Will you just shut it? It's too early for all this yelling. Wait a second, was I knocked out? Yoon! That has to be him yelling so indignantly. "Hey! Let me out! I may be handsome but putting me in a cage is in poor taste! Just so you know, the heavens favour these good looks so if anything happens to me you'll suffer divine punishment!"

"Our dragon decides who will be punished." Finally awake I snarled and rammed the wooden bars with my shoulder, baring my teeth at the guard who instantly leaped away in startled fear.

"Well get your dragon to get off his ass and come down here right now! I'll fight him one on one for our freedom then you can kiss your little white pet goodbye!" My head was spinning slightly from the blow to the back of my head so I lifted my chin to yell more loudly so that everyone could hear me. "And who hit me on the back of the head? I swear I'm going to kick all your butts for this!"

"You're not helping, Ryo. Sit down before you faint again." Yoon ordered so I slumped back as he shifted around and tried to get a look at my head. "There isn't any blood so the weapon must have been blunted. I didn't really see them hit you, all I heard was the crack before you fell."

"Well that's comforting. At least I haven't spoiled the back of my pretty clothes." I muttered with a sigh but then lifted my head to see a village elder standing with Hak and Yona, making both of us splutter in fury as we shoved our faces against the bar and yelled in unison.

"Hey! Why are you taking a casual tour of the village?! Let us out of here!" Yona blinked once before smiling innocently, holding up a hand in a wave as Hak sniggered behind a hand as I glared at him. He is so dead.

"Hey Yoon, Ryo, how are you doing?" She questioned and Yoon yelled at her further as I rolled my eyes and smacked my brow against the bars in despair.

"I'm tied up but I'm just fine!" The elder bowed to Yona and I arched an eyebrow at the respect. How come they got the royal treatment? Was it because they knew Yona was a princess?

"I apologise for the treatment of your friends." He said before turning to our guard. "Let them out." When the guard realised that Yona had red hair he instantly released us and Yoon wriggled out first, standing on his feet and allowed the guard to unfasten the ropes as I slid out as well, growling angrily and in one firm yank, ripped the feeble rope with my own strength. They should really think about getting a better alternative, this stuff is easier to break than straw once you've worked them a little.

"Alright, so which one of you snakes was the one to knock me out?" I demanded, turning on a group of archers and swordsmen, cracking my knuckles menacingly and they all yelled in fear before fleeing, arms in the air. I snorted with distaste then placed my hands on my hips, turning my face away from them proudly. "Pansies. Where are my weapons? You better not have put a single scratch on them or there'll be hell to pay!" I was furious and felt like relenting my fear, stomping forwards to the elder as someone hurriedly ran forwards and held out all of my weapons. "You, what's with all the arrows and fog? You could have killed Yoon had I not been there!" I yelled to him, poking him in the shoulder however when Hak tried to place a calming hand on my shoulder I turned and balled a fist, slamming it straight into his face. "Lay off Hak, I'm pissed off!"

As I straightened up I tossed back my hair, flexing my fingers as I took a deep breath. Yona glanced at Hak worriedly before stepping closer to me, resting a hand against my arm and instantly it had a soothing effect, calming my temper so I relaxed my shoulders and nodded to her, assuring her I was alright.

"Please forgive our insolence. Since the age of myth, the White Dragon, one of the four dragons, has lived here after fulfilling his duty during the war. Until now we have eliminated the scoundrels who have come to claim the White Dragon's power for their own. Our clan's proud calling is to protect the White Dragon, ensuring his blood is passed down to the next generation. We cannot allow outsiders into this land so readily." The village elder answered my rather heated interrogation with a smooth calmness that settled my mind. I guess they were justified, however I think they could have been a little less brutal with a mere woman and a child.

"I understand your situation but…what is this about?" Hak asked as he held Yona in his arms rather protectively, keeping her away from the swarm of women who were aweing at her hair and reaching out to try and touch her though I stood in their way, glaring them all back one by one.

"Look! Look at her hair!"

"It's so beautiful!" They were all whispering and I arched an eyebrow before looking at Yona. Maybe they simply had never seen red hair before. Though to be honest, before I had met Yona I had never come across hair so vibrant a colour as hers.

"Hak! Did you hear? They called me beautiful!" Yona whispered happily but Hak just smirked smugly.

"Yeah, your hair." He corrected and she scowled at him as Yoon looked around the wonder filled eyes as they all gazed rather adoringly at Yona.

"It is unusual but do the people here worship red hair or something?" He questioned smartly to the elder who dipped his head slightly.

"Red hair evokes special memories within our clan. The first White Dragon served a red haired master." He revealed and my mind instantly flit back to the legend of King Hiryuu and his blazing red hair that had stood like a flame in the sunlight.

"I always hated my hair…" Yona murmured and a loud gasp rippled through the gathering crowd and even the elder looked alarmed.

"You mustn't say such things! You were sent here by the priest, you may be the one we've been waiting for." He said in his serious voice, eyes narrowed before his shoulders shrugged casually. "But you also may not be."

"If she isn't, what will you do to us now that we know of this place?" Yoon asked and I felt my hand twitch towards a fan, slightly dreading the answer. The elder never answered, his stern eyes locked on us before he turned his back, not quite willing to tell us that it would mean our deaths.

"In any case, you must meet the White Dragon."

"Hey! You hesitated too long!" Yoon yelled before slinking over to Hak's side, tentatively poking him in the arm. "Thunder Beast, protect me. If it comes down to it, protect me okay?"

"I don't know." Shooting him a glare I punched him in the ribs, making him choke on his air before I stepped around and ruffled Yoon's head.

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'll make sure no one hurts you." I told him with a bright smile. "Now that I know they play dirty, I can break some of the rules too." The villagers all drifted away from us because of my constant glaring. I don't like it around here. People are nosy and they won't stop staring at Yona. Even as I walked around the village square people watched me with hawk like eyes, some even going so far as to reach out and try and touch me but I would move away from them easily to avoid their touch. I don't like grabby people either. It gets claustrophobic.

"You! Woman!" A sharp voice suddenly shouted and instantly I turned to see a white haired man of around twenty striding straight for Hak and Yona, however as she turned her head the hood fell down and her dazzling red hair was revealed, making him stop in his tracks.

I quickly made my way forwards, standing behind Yona with a hand on her shoulder in preparation to move her out the way however I watched in astonishment as the stranger gave a cry of pain and suddenly I noticed his right hand. It was covered in white scales, fingers topped with claws and the appendage grew sharply without warning as the man writhed in pain, staring at Yona before all at once he collapsed to the floor.

Well…that was interesting. Can this place get any weirder? Yoon rushed over and used his bag to prop up the stranger's head and everyone crowded close, worrying over him. They call him the White Dragon. I was expecting some ancient man with a wispy beard, not this handsome young man with white hair and azure blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yona questioned as the White Dragon flinched slightly, stirring on the ground.

"Look! The White Dragon's hand…" I looked and almost reached out to touch it but stopped myself in time, seeing scorch marks and I could even feel the heat from those dragon scales. The power of a dragon in his right hand, I can't believe it. The legends must be true. I'm staring it right in the face!

The White Dragon sat up slowly but his eyes remained fixated squarely on Yona, eyes wide with awe as she blinked at him. "Uh…White Dragon?" She questioned tentatively and the stranger closed his gaping jaw after a moment.

"Yes. I have inherited the ancient dragon's blood." He said to her before bowing his head to the ground before Yona who stared in surprise at the rather subservient display the White Dragon was giving. "I have been waiting for you, my master!"

"Master? What are you talking about?" As Yona looked the entire village all bowed down to her in a similar manner, leaving the four of us standing in the middle though I could feel Hak's smugness, rather enjoying the moment so I elbowed him in the gut to make sure it didn't go to his head.

"Congratulations White Dragon! Our king has finally appeared!" The village elder practically wept as the White Dragon continued to look at Yona with a starry and doe eyed look, making me stiffen slightly protectively and move closer to Yona as she started.

"King?!"

"They think you're the king." Hak mused flatly.

"Maybe they think you're King Hiryuu because you have red hair." Yoon suggested as I folded my arms.

"But the princess is a girl." I muttered under my breath. "She can't be King Hiryuu."

"My master." White Dragon spoke and Yona stiffened again, clenching her fists at her side at being addressed in such a manner, unused to it. "Please tell me your name." She relaxed after this, looking down to the White Dragon softly and she smiled.

"Yona."

"Lady Yona…" The White Dragon tasted her name with his tongue and I couldn't help but feel that Hak was beginning to earn himself a rival for Yona's affection. I had seen that look many times before. Hak had worn it himself often enough and Yona used to wear a similar one whenever something involved Soo-Won. Yona leaned towards the White Dragon, smiling at him a little more as she peered into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." I had to give a little laugh, placing my hands on my hips as White Dragon blushed deeply and quickly corrected her.

"Not at all! You look far more divine." Arching an eyebrow I leaned towards Hak who lowered his head as I directed my whisper up into his ear.

"You could learn a thing or two from that one." I told him and he shot me a dark, unimpressed look before shoving into me, making me chuckle as I held my balance then looked back to Yona as she straightened up once more.

"I'm not your king or your master. I am a scoundrel who seeks the power of the gods to protect herself and her friends." She told him honestly and I relaxed completely, smiling rather proudly at her. Yona had always been truthful when the occasion mattered and I was glad that she had even improved her honest streak in her. She was far blunter with others these days and it certainly did Hak some good.

"Hey, don't tell him that!" Yoon quickly tried to tell her but Yona ploughed on ahead.

"I am travelling to acquire the other three dragons as well. I ask that you grant me your power first. Would that be alright?" White Dragon stared at Yona for a while in disbelief, blushing slightly at his cheeks before his expression hardened into a determined look.

"There is no greater honour. No matter who you are or what your goals, I am now your dragon. That is what the blood inside me says." He said before rising to his feet, turning to the elder who still knelt down on the ground. "Elder, I will leave immediately with my master." He declared but then a rather scratchy voice yelled and we all spun around to see a tiny old woman being carried on an open litter by four girls as they charged forwards, knocking the elder aside.

"What are you saying?!" She demanded fiercely before pointing to Yona. "We must throw a banquet first! Prepare a banquet feast to celebrate King Hiryuu's revival!" The old woman ordered and I just tilted my head to the side, staring at her. This place can get weirder, it seems. Suddenly the woman peered down at Yona, scrutinising her closely. "King Hiryuu, we have been waiting for you. Your beautiful blazing red hair, wise and lovely eyes and smooth skin…I regret that you don't have any of these things."

I chuckled softly before turning away, making to go and see more of the village but then the old lady's voice yelled after me. "Wait! Get back here you! Let me get a good look at you." I turned in surprise then gave a yell, staring as the woman's eyes suddenly loomed right in front of me, her litter having been carried forwards and I could smell the ancient soap from her robes as she hummed.

Finally she cracked a smile and spread her hands wide, making me arch an eyebrow as I stood up straight once more. "Now this one is perfect! Lustrous hair, beautifully crystalline eyes, alabaster skin, rosebud lips and she dresses so well! White Dragon, this is the woman for you! You should marry her immediately before she escapes!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Several voices cried out however I think mine and the dragon's voices yelled the loudest, jaws gaping wide open before I scowled at Hak who was snorting with laughter.

"Shut it, Hak." I growled then thumped my fist into his face, making him smack against the tree before he rubbed his nose from the blood. "Unfortunately for you, dragon, I am not available for matrimony so you'll have to go look for a wife elsewhere." I glowered over at him but he quickly waved his hands, sweating with humiliation.

"No, no! Believe me this is completely a misunderstanding!" He assured me before shooting a dark look at the old woman who pouted.

"I'm just saying, you should at least have a child by now. Those looks aren't going to last forever you know." I took this chance to slip away, breathing a sigh of relief before I went to look around the village. One of the women came to me and offered to tell me about the land and culture which I gratefully accepted, absorbing all the information as she led me around.

By a small brook some children had gathered however as I crossed over the tiny wooden bridge they all called out and rushed up to me, clustering close and I chuckled as the kind lady I was with fussed, trying to get them away but I assured her it was fine. I don't particularly like people, especially strangers, however children I don't mind at all.

I swung them around and lifted them up into the air before they were ushered away by their parents to help prepare for the feast and I was free to return to the others, however as I approached Yona I saw the White Dragon and Hak storming towards us, both of them wearing dark expressions with their fists clenched at their sides. "This looks pretty ominous."

"What's been going on now?" I sighed, placing one hand on my hip over my fan, ready to pull it out at Yona's command.

"What's wrong?" Yona asked as the three of us approached the two men, both of whom had their eyes narrowed to slits.

"Princess, we can't use him. Let's find someone else." Hak announced and I arched an eyebrow before smirking. Oh? Is Hak feeling a little jealous? It looks to me like he doesn't want to share the princess with any other men.

"You must leave! I can protect the princess myself!" White Dragon insisted firmly whilst the three of us continued to blink at them.

"A sheltered kid couldn't handle the outside world."

"Princess!" The dragon turned to Yona who jerked backwards slightly at the sudden change of attention towards her. "Why does such a boorish man escort you?"

"What happened?" Yoon aske with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with a shake of his head as I stepped to the side slightly, ready to spring between the two of them should they start fighting, which I wouldn't put past Hak. He can get very defensive over Yona and was more than likely to start exchanging blows with a man blessed with the power of a dragon in order to stay at her side.

"The White Dragon said he would pay me to leave." He revealed and my eyes instantly dropped to the swell in Hak's robes at his gut before I folded my arms and gave him a smirk.

"Now that's not such a bad idea." I mused, earning a dark scowl from Hak which I only smirked further at in return. "What's that bulge on your stomach?"

"Maybe I'm getting fat." He answered blankly and I rolled my eyes. So easily charmed. Maybe taking these two along with us isn't such a good idea after all. If they're going to argue like this continually then I'll end up killing the both of them myself.

"Protecting the princess is the duty of the four dragons. Those who are not dragons should leave!" Yona suddenly surged forwards and gripped onto Hak's arm possessively, making him stare down at her as I blinked in equal shock at her sudden outburst.

"No! Hak is my childhood friend. Since I left the castle and ended up alone, he hasn't abandoned me. He's important to me! I want Hak with me!" She declared and I watched Hak's expression carefully, studying it with full attention. The lines in his expression softened though his eyes swam with a thousand thoughts and feelings expertly hidden behind a veil which only I could reach through as I knew him so well. It all broke however when he began to chuckle rather smugly, holding his face in one hand as he failed to stop smirking with pride.

"Well, you know…that's that." Yona took the money from within his dress shirt and handed it back to the dragon though Hak winced at the loss of so much gold.

"I'm returning this." The princess announced and the dragon sighed, accepting it with a nod of his head.

"If you insist, princess." He said slowly so Yona took a step closer to him.

"But I need you too. Otherwise, Hak and Ryo will die protecting me." She said and I lifted my head in surprise as she focused squarely on the dragon. "I want you to protect them so they won't die." The dragon was silent for a moment before he smiled, floating happily closer to the princess.

"I see. So that's how it is? You sought my help because he's weak? Leave it to me, I will protect you, this man and the lady." He assured Yona who smiled gladly up at him but Hak twitched in irritation, turning on the dragon and the two of them bashed heads rather painfully.

"No thank you! I haven't fallen so far that I need to be protected by a white snake."

"White snake?! Did you just call the sacred dragon a snake?" The three of us took a large step backwards to avoid the conflict of the two rivalling males. Perhaps we had best just let them simmer it out. They'll feel better after they've let off a little steam.

"This is going to be a pain." Yoon said and I nodded my head in agreement. We stayed for a very fattening and wonderful banquet and slept the night within the safety of the village, enjoying a night under the stars by myself as Yona was housed in the dragon's own home with Yoon and Hak.

Everything went smoothly after that. We left with teary farewells from the villagers and head back down the mountain where Kija, the White Dragon, began to guide us towards the Blue Dragon through an internal link that the four dragons possess with one another.

When we reached the bottom Yoon scrutinised the map he carried carefully, frowning deeply before he looked over his shoulder to Kija. "Kija, you can sense the other dragons, right?"

"Your name is Yoon, wasn't it? Of course I can. By sharpening my mind's eye I can sense their presence." Kija explained as the rest of us stopped walking, watching as Yoon turned back to Kija with an impressed smile.

"Then tell us which one is closest."

"I'll try." Kija lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes and as I listened I heard his breaths deepened, focusing his energy as I leaned back against a tree, flicking out a fan to gently beat a cooler air in front of my face against the heat of the sunlight. "I believe the closest one is the Blue Dragon."

"You even know who it is? Where is he?" Yoon questioned and Kija turned, lifting a hand and pointed towards a thicket of trees.

"Well…I feel something coming from roughly over there." I blinked once then frowned. That's all he could gather? This might take a little longer than I had first expected.

"That's rather vague." Yoon muttered as he rubbed the back of his head but Kija gave a confident expression before beginning to walk forwards.

"Don't worry, follow me everyone."

"I _will_ worry!" Yoon snapped back with a yell as Kija walked past him. "I'm worried about following someone who has never left their village before!" Kija's head snapped around and as he walked I noticed how his eyes had narrowed fiercely. He was determined to be helpful.

"This may be my first time outside but I know about the world. My clan has visited various regions and gathered information…" When his foot met with open air the White Dragon gave a gulp before yelling, falling down a sharp decline and hit the bottom with a thud as I sighed, shaking my head as Yoon and Yona both ran forwards.

"Kija!" Looking down I found Kija at the bottom of the pit with a bunch of creepy crawlies that were beginning to cluster around him, startling Kija and I listened to the terrified tone of his voice.

"Wh-What are these things? Who gave them permission to make their home here?" He demanded as the bugs began to crawl over him. "W-Wait…stop!" A caterpillar fell on his nose and he stiffened before yelling at the top of his lungs, making me sigh and shake my head before I knelt down on the ground to grip the back of his robes and tried to hoist him back out of the hole as Yoon spoke flatly.

"You can follow behind us, White Dragon." After I managed to get Kija back up onto his feet Hak reached in and lifted him out with just the one hand, easily drawing him out of the pit whilst I had struggled to even lift him up. I'll have to ensure I train hard to try and improve my strength further, it'll be necessary to be as strong as possible in order to protect Yona.

"I can still feel them crawling over me." Kija shivered as he continued to frantically brush at his now soiled robes.

"I see that dragons are weaker than insects." Hak teased coldly, earning a distasteful glare from Kija.

"No! I just dislike creepy crawly creatures! I have been granted the proud, divine power of the White Dragon. I'm not like ordinary men." Hak arched an eyebrow with a disinterested face before looking at Kija's shoulder.

"Oh look, more bugs." He noted and Kija instantly began to flap at his clothes. I shot Hak a reprimanding look then punched him in the shoulder, making him smirk before he shrugged. "Whatever, I'm not expecting anything from your dusty old power."

"What?!" Kija instantly stopped and I glanced between the two men. Honestly, did they always have to pick a fight? If the other dragons are all like this then we're going to have a serious problem. I might have to kidnap Yoon and Yona and just look after them myself. "Want to test it right here then?"

"Oh?" Hak blinked at the question but then all at the same time, Hak, Kija and I tensed, the same sense of trepidation coming over us. Hak stepped forwards to stand protectively in front of Yona as I moved closer to Yoon, holding out an arm towards him to warn him to stay still as I listened to the sound of feet approaching us. "Princess, hide."

"Hak?"

"What's wrong Kija?" Yoon asked as Kija began to look around him. I was impressed that he could sense our opponents closing in on us, perhaps there is more to him than appearance seems.

"Someone's coming."

"Someone? Who?"

"There's quite a few of them." Hak noted aloud and I nodded my head in agreement, trying to pinpoint a rough number. They were heavy and rather uneven, clopping against the ground with no distinct pattern.

"Their footsteps sound unrefined." Kija added as I lifted my head, opening my eyes as my hands slid towards my fans and slowly pulled them both free from my belt.

"This is bad! We're near the Fire Clan's territory!" Yoon fussed as I took a deep breath.

"Is the Fire Clan our enemy?" Kija questioned him but Hak was the one to answer, his lips thinning as I glanced his way, both of us picturing our fall from the cliff.

"Yeah, basically."

"Hey! Hak!" Yona called, lifting a hand into the air and we all turned to look at her as she looked imploringly up at Hak. "Can I use my bow?" She questioned but Hak folded his arms with a stern expression.

"I won't allow it, go hide." She pouted at him but when I gave her a little nudge and nodded my head she exhaled but submitted, going with Yoon to hide in the bushes as I stepped up to Hak and turned away from him so that we stood back to back, Kija standing at my shoulder.

"You should go and hide too, Miss Ryo, I do not want to see you injured." Kija suggested but I only smirked.

"I will be fine, Kija, don't worry about me. These men sound like easy prey as they're not soldiers. Soldiers would walk in unison and with a solid beat, these men are scattered all around the place and I can't hear armour clinking. I'd say they're nothing more than…"

"Well, who would have thought we'd find prey out here." A voice announced as men appeared from the trees, all of them wearing cheap clothes and carrying even cheaper weapons.

"Bandits." I finished as I flicked out one fan and gently fluttered it before my face, closing my eyes against the sunlight as I listened to the movements around me.

"They don't look like they have much." One of them answered and there was a slight snort from the rest of the group until the supposed leader inclined his head to where Yoon and Yona crouched in hiding.

"No look, they have two women over there and that one looks like she's a noble. She's bound to have jewellery and that pretty dress of hers will fetch a fine price, let alone her face." My hand stilled in my fanning as I turned and faced the leader with a scowl, watching as he approached Kija. "This boy's wearing some nice clothes too. I bet we could sell him as well." The foul smelling man pulled out a pocket knife and tapped it against Kija's cheek, making me stiffen and I fought to keep myself from leaping forwards and slicing off his head. Kija may be new to the group but he was one of us now. No one threatens him and gets away with it.

"Hey, it's alright if I tear them apart, right?" He asked in a calm tone, looking over his shoulder towards Hak.

"Or you can hide, if you want." Hak replied simply and I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Who would hide?" Kija began to unbandage his right hand, slowly revealing the white scales of his dragon claw, drawing the leader's attention to him.

"Oh? Are you trembling boy? Don't worry, if you behave then we won't kill y-" The bandit leader made the fatal mistake of reaching out to grip Kija's arm which he hastily withdrew, yelling in pain and gripped his burned hand as he recoiled several steps from our dragon friend.

"What happened?!"

"I…I don't know but his arm is boiling hot!" He stared at Kija and I slowly turned my head to look at him curiously. He was hunched over and gripping his right arm however I could hear the distinct smirk through the tone of his voice as his breathing deepened rapidly.

"You should be careful what you touch. This power has waited thousands of years to protect its master. Not even I can restrain it." He announced coldly before stretching out his arm and my eyes widened slightly as the size drastically increased, the talons lengthening into sharp, curved claws. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, arm of the White Dragon." Without warning Kija then sprung forwards with a yell, slicing his clawed hand into the bandits and they dropped like flies one after the other.

Hak was grinning wickedly and I shook my head to wake myself up and focus my attention on the fight as several men rushed at me. About eight in total and all of them lifted heavy looking weapons straight for me. "Ryo?" Hak questioned me calmly but I only inclined my head.

"I can handle them." I assured him before gliding to the side, sweeping a fan upwards and the sharp edges cut into the man's chest deeply whilst at the same time I slammed my other fan closed against another man's face, knocking him out cold as I flicked up a foot and kicked the other back, pushing him back onto the sword of a comrade and the two of them fell backwards.

I gave a controlled yell as I spun around, my fans fluttering through my fingers as I spun them around and used them to block and strike consecutively, my eyes catching even the tiniest of movements as the heavy weapon handlers all fell like stones within seconds, my arms held outward with my body twisted at an angle. "She's a demon! Don't underestimate her!" The warning was yelled and I smirked before springing forwards, rotating my hips to flick my feet around in a wheel and kicked down another bandit as I crossed my fans, using them to block a sword before I sliced them in a cross against his gut, opening a deep wound before then knocking him out as well.

After that it was hardly a challenge, most of the bandits wielding knives so I slapped them away with a single tap of my fan against their wrists before cutting them down in groups or one at a time, playing around them as I slipped in and out, ducking and spinning under their arms and attacks as easily as a breath of wind.

"Who are these guys? They're not normal!" One knife bearing bandit cried in fear as Hak mowed them down several at a time with a single strike.

"How rude. The White Snake is the only one who isn't normal." Hak said, knocking down the man who had spoken but then had to quickly rear backwards as Kija's claws slashed straight for him. "Where are you aiming that thing, White Snake?"

"I told you I would tear out your throat if you ever called me White Snake again." Kija said to him darkly and as I pummelled my fist against a bandit's cheekbone to effectively break the bone and knock him out I whirled around to see the two of them facing off. Really, now?!

"You shouldn't let it get to you, it's just my hobby." Hak told him, still smirking. "Anyway, aren't you getting a bit too excited? You're attracting too much attention." Kija looked to his large dragon claw before returning his icy gaze to Hak.

"Nothing delights me more than protecting the princess. It's your blade that's getting in my way!" As Kija rushed straight for Hak I moved. Before Hak could make to swing at Kija my feet slid over the ground and my fingers snapped shut my fans, using one to swipe away Kija's claw before it could tear into me then thrust forward with the other straight into his shoulder, forcing his body to recoil as I stood protectively in front of Hak.

"We _all_ protect her." I told him fiercely, my eyes flickering with the fire of battle. "Now stop your arguing, their numbers have increased. We should finish this up quickly and get moving." Shooting a pointed look over my shoulder at Hak he shrugged innocently before leaping back into the fight.

My attention returned to the targets, flicking out my fans before springing forwards off of one foot, leaping into the air and my arms curled around me elegantly in the dance, avoiding the strike of several swords before I landed on top of the blades as they dug into the dirt, balancing precariously on the flat side of the blades before a single sweep of one fan cut all the men down in one go.

It was short but rather exhilarating. Even as the last opponent fell by my hand I felt the rush of blood in my head and the pounding of my heart refused to settle even as I looked over to Yona and Yoon, seeing that one of the bandits that had escaped the conflict was now cut down by both Hak and Kija as the bandit had idiotically targeted Yona.

As she fell backwards they both lay a hand on her back, supporting her weight and Hak caught her with his knee as well, making me chuckle softly as I walked back over to them. My heart continued to race and I stopped suddenly, taking shaky breaths as I realised that my temperature was far too high to be normal. I couldn't stop trembling and I felt light headed. Was I coming down with a fever?

Kija and Hak were already at war again, arguing over who had defeated the most so I turned my back and quickly slipped open my robe, lifting my dress shirt to see that blood was staining the bandages around my waist and I could feel a slickness on my back. I must have burst open the wounds slightly. Never mind, I'll deal with them later. It's not life threatening at the moment. Besides, the others have their own problems than to be concerned with mine as Kija has just collapsed to his knees.

"Kija! Are you alright?" Yona fussed, running to him and her hand hovered outward as he gripped his arm in a tight grip, a dark mass surrounding it as he grunted in pain.

"Yes. I fought a little too hard. I meant to fight a little more elegantly." He admitted with a slight blush to his cheeks as I secured my belt and slipped both fans back into their place after I had cleaned them with a rag from one of the bandits, choosing not to spoil my own handkerchief.

"Actually, I like that the White Dragon god has such a bloodthirsty fighting style. I'm thrilled." Hak said as he looked down at Kija, sweat trickling from his face and I could see him shaking also. "At the castle no one could keep up with me except Ryo. One day, I hope we can fight…" As he lost the strength in his legs Hak fell to the ground, both Yona and I calling out his name but I acted faster, catching him in my arms but his weight forced me to crumble and he fell flat on top of me, making me groan in pain before I shifted him into a more comfortable position so that I could breathe.

"Did he die?" Kija questioned and I didn't miss the slight hopefulness in his voice.

"He didn't die!" Yoon ran to our side and pulled open Hak's robe to reveal a dark bloody mess on his chest where a lot of blood had seeped into the bandages from where he'd broken open his injury again.

"You idiot! You opened your wound!" Yoon scolded before sitting back on his feet. "His injury hasn't healed yet. He acts like he's okay but he's still a mess." I looked down at Hak then rested my hand over his forehead, feeling the boiling heat from his skin as he struggled for breath.

"Is he a monster?" Kija questioned, staring down in astonishment at Hak though Yoon turned a dry look on the White Dragon.

"He probably wouldn't want to hear that from you." He said before looking up at the sky to see that it was starting to get dark. "The sun is setting, we should find somewhere to sleep."

"Is there an inn around here?" Kija questioned, looking around him and I arched an eyebrow slowly. Please tell me he doesn't expect to be treated like royalty wherever he goes. I've been dealing with one spoiled royal for most of my life and can't deal with another, though Yona is very different now, I wouldn't want to go through it again.

"Under the stars." Yoon clarified and a look of horror shook Kija's entire body.

"Under the stars?!"

"This is why I can't stand rich kids. Just follow us, White Dragon." Yoon ordered before looking towards Hak where Yona had come to join me, gripping onto Hak's hair and tried to pull him before I could stop her.

"Princess! Stop it! You'll pull out his hair that way!" I quickly gushed and she let go but didn't move away.

"Hak can't move, we have to carry him." She said as I was pulling Hak's arm around my shoulder and managed to climb to my feet however with the weight I quickly felt pain rush across my shoulders from the wound and I bit back a response, trying to hide it but then Hak was lifted from me and I turned in surprise to find Kija had lifted Hak over his right shoulder and carried him like it was nothing. "Kija! That's amazing!" Yona said happily and Kija smiled softly down to her.

"The dragon's arm is ten times stronger than an ordinary person's." He said and Yona blinked at him before giving a laugh, placing her quiver and bow in his left hand then added Hak's belongings also, making him gulp and tremble under the weight. "It's only my right arm, actually." He corrected and I chuckled softly with amusement but flinched when Yoon rounded on me.

"Don't think I didn't see you flinching! When we stop you need to let me look at your wounds too, and didn't I tell you _not_ to use your left hand? Why did you fight with it?! You could have damaged it a lot worse you know, the bones are still mending!"

"I hardly felt a thing." I answered as we walked, flexing my fingers with a smile on my lips. "You really are amazing Yoon, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, I'm a handsome genius." He answered flippantly as Kija looked back to me with concern.

"You were injured, my lady?" He asked and I blushed slightly at the address.

"I'm not lady, Kija, call me Ryo." I invited him and he nodded his head in acceptance but continued to watch me, his question still standing. "But no, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt in the fight against the bandits. They were hardly a test of my abilities." I told him though Yoon pursed his lips and crossed his arms stiffly over his chest.

"That's not what he meant."

"How did you and the boar here receive such wounds?" Kija asked however it was Yona who answered as she walked beside Kija to worriedly watch over Hak whilst Yoon walked in front of us.

"Before we met Yoon, Hak and Ryo were my guardians." She told him softly, turning her eyes away to look at the ground. "We were searching for the priest to seek his advice however we were caught by Fire Tribe soldiers. There must have been hundreds of them, it felt like there were that many."

"Only around fifty or so. No more than seventy." I corrected with a dismissive shrug and Kija looked back with alarm at me.

"They both fought so hard to protect me and they were hurt because of me. Hak nearly fell from a cliff, however Ryo caught his hand before he could fall. Her other hand was crushed by one of the soldiers, I was useless to stop them from hurting either of them." Yona's shoulders shook slightly but I could tell she wasn't crying. She was angry. I could hear it in her voice. "I tried to pull Hak back up but he and I fell from the cliff when the ground gave way and Ryo threw herself after us for the sake of trying to catch Hak and me. We fell together but she had no one to shield her the way Hak shielded me. Several of her bones were broken."

"Princess, you're exaggerating." I murmured to her softly, wanting to finish the story so that the guilt for her would end. "And you know full well that it was my own choice that caused me to jump. It was not your fault it happened."

"You threw yourself from a cliff just to save the princess?" The admiration in Kija's tone warmed me and I smiled softly to him.

"Actually, I nosedived but yes, I would throw myself from anything into any place for the princess. That is my duty and I am willing to fulfil it no matter the cost." There was silence for a while as we walked, Yona lowering her head.

"That's why I seek the power of the four dragons." She murmured to Kija. "I don't want Hak to die, neither do I want to see Ryo do something so reckless for me again. I want to be able to protect them as much as they protect me, but with the enemies I have I know it is impossible for them to protect me alone."

"Then there's no more need for fear, princess, I shall lend you my full strength as and when you need it." Kija told her gallantly and she relaxed at that, giving him a smile before returning to looking at Hak with worry.


	12. Blue Dragon

Our feet carried us far and wide in search for the Blue Dragon, visiting remote places in the Earth Kingdom territories unsuccessfully. At night the princess practiced her archery however when it became apparent that Kija simply could not sleep outside with all the bugs, I endeavoured to make things a little easier for him.

One night I spent my time creating a makeshift hammock between two trees, using the old sack that we used to carry the princess inside in the first few days of our journey from the priest's home and used branches, some rope, secure knots and finally I stepped back to admire my handiwork. I turned my back for a second only to find Hak lounging inside it when I looked around again, whistling casually with his hands tucked behind his head. "Hak! This is for Kija, not you!" I yelled to him.

"But it's comfortable." I growled at him and gripped the side, wrenching it upwards and Hak gave a yelp as he was flipped onto the ground where he then dusted himself off. "Fine, fine, but he can't always have a hammock if we're not in a forest. He needs to get used to sleeping in the dirt like the rest of us."

"He can't help it if he's afraid of bugs. We're all afraid of something." I told him pointedly as I neatened out the hammock once more, checking the ropes to make sure it wouldn't collapse in the night. "And we all have our weaknesses." My eyes grew mischievous and I quickly poked Hak under the arm, making him give a yelp of laughter as he twitched away from me, quickly hiding his ticklish spot as I smirked to him. "I know you too well, Hak."

"Don't get me started on you, Ryo." He answered back with a grin as Yona, Yoon and Kija walked up to us curiously.

"Ryo, did you make this?" Yoon questioned and I nodded my head.

"It's for you, Kija, to help you get some sleep. The bugs shouldn't bother you from up here." I said to him and he blinked in surprise.

"For me? You didn't have to do this, Ryo." He said to me humbly. "In any case the princess should have the hammock. I couldn't stomach the thought of me lounging away in comfort whilst she lays on the hard ground."

"I don't mind, it's not so bad once you're used to it." Yona smiled to him brightly. "And anyway, I usually end up sleeping against Ryo so I'm always warm and comfortable. You need to sleep Kija, we can't go on searching for the Blue Dragon if you're exhausted, you need your rest."

"If you don't want it, it'll take it." Hak offered but I slapped his head in response.

"Not for you." I repeated before stepping aside. "It's there for you Kija, don't feel guilty. We're all here to look after one another in any way we can." I said before going off into the woods to try and find some dinner to hunt. Kija slept well that night and only awoke when Yona shook him. I was glad that he looked much better than he did yesterday, he was beginning to worry me.

I couldn't always make the hammock for him but Kija at least got more sleep than usual. As Yoon led us from place to place he was able to detect the presence of the Blue Dragon, or rather the lack thereof. It wasn't until Yoon finally realised the one possible place that an entire village could safely hide in that we were able to pinpoint the dragon's position, way up in the mountains.

The place was gloomy and sent a shiver down my spine, the clouds hanging low in the air and cast thousands of shadows upon the rocks of a seemingly deserted place, however upon closer inspection you could see that the shadows were actually caves and the rocks had been carved into a sort of temple looking structure. "I can't believe people live here." Kija murmured as we stood staring upwards.

"Yeah, at first glance it just looks like a mountain." Yoon agreed, appreciating the architectural view. I think Ik-Soo mentioned a story about a group that hid in the mountains to escape the war." Yona turned her large eyes up at Kija as he focused his attention on the mountains.

"Kija, are you sure this is the place?" She asked and Kija took a step forwards, nodding his head solemnly.

"Yes. The Blue Dragon is here." He affirmed and I gave a small exhale of relief. I was glad to hear that. Perhaps we can rest here for a day or two. Yoon had seen to my wounds and added some more salve to fight off infections but I still felt rather ill. My fever had come down but I felt constantly tired and instead of being overly hot, I was now usually extremely cold. There was nothing I could do and our medical supplies were running low so I foraged for what I could find and used that to treat myself and brought whatever I found back to Yoon who was initially surprised by my knowledge of herbs, though I told him it was rather restricted and I only knew enough to treat myself of bruises, injuries and common ailments.

Together the five of us climbed the last stretch of the mountain and entered, walking in darkness until finally we entered a fire lit room. It was only warm because of the jars of fire that were positioned in a circle, ragged scraps of fabric fluttering in a dead breeze as the shadows clung to the walls. This place was even stranger than the White Dragon's village.

We all halted and stiffened when masked faces appeared from hiding, looking at us directly with fierce animalistic expressions. Yoon took a step backwards, instinctively drawing closer to me as I remained as calm as possible, poised ready to leap into action though as the villagers all gathered closer around us I noticed that some didn't wear masks at all, however their eyes were still cold and unwelcoming.

"Do we have guests?" A voice questioned and we looked to see three men standing against us, no warmth in their expressions as they simply stared at us blankly.

"Bring the Blue Dragon here!" Kija suddenly commanded and I flinched slightly, biting on my tongue at his brashness.

"That's too direct." Yoon commented flatly to Kija.

"Blue Dragon?" The three elders looked to one another before their empty gazes returned to us. "No one by that name lives here."

"It's not a name." Kija corrected and I glanced his way before sighing softly. I think we may have to work on his people skills. "He's a man who possesses a dragon's blood. There's no need to hide him. Tell him this person is waiting for him." The cold eyes turned to Yona at Kija's gesture and I refrained from moving to shield her from such a dead look. Why was there no life here? They all seemed old and empty, as if the years of their life had just drained them away completely.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps you came to the wrong place." The elder suggested and we all started in surprise. Did they really not know? "This is a small, simple settlement. We don't want a lot of commotion."

"But…"

"We're sorry." Yona interrupted, taking a step forwards and Kija looked to her as she took charge of the situation. "We were travelling in search of someone but it seems he isn't here." I gave a small smile of pride at her calmness and effortless rouse to diffuse the situation as I could tell the other villagers were growing shifty and hostile just by their stances. "But we're exhausted from our long journey and some of us are injured." She said despairingly whilst gesturing to Hak who revealed the bandages around his chest.

"Do you think we could…?"

"Rest here for a while?" Yona finished Hak's sentence and she looked pleadingly to the elder who hummed in thought.

"Your journey must have been difficult. As you can see, we're poor. We can't offer you anything." He said to us but Yona nodded her head once, her tone returning to normal as she faced the village elder.

"That's fine, thank you." The elder told us to follow him so we grouped together and followed in his footsteps though Yona looked to a man wearing the mask of a bloodthirsty looking hound, red lips snarling broadly. "What are those masks?" She questioned, turning back to the elder who answered without even looking her in the eye.

"They're traditional. We discourage villagers from showing their faces to others."

"That's an interesting tradition." Also very strange. What was the point? If you never showed your face to anyone then how did any of them get married? Was it all made by arrangement or were there exceptions where you were allowed to take off your mask upon occasion?

"As guests I'm sure you must find it shocking." He said as he stopped before a cave where a faded cloth hung over the gap as a door. "You may rest in here."

"Thank you." Yona said graciously, leading us all forwards though Hak remained close to her shoulder out of caution. He was as suspicious of these people as I was.

"Ah, miss? This place is like a maze. Don't wander around too much. We can't be held responsible for anything that happens to you." To me that sounded an awful lot like a threat. My eyes narrowed to the elder as I passed, being the last to enter and I watched him for a moment before stepping inside, my outer robe sweeping over the floor so I swirled it around and tucked the trailing end into my belt to keep it from getting too dirty.

"Is this really the Blue Dragon's village?" Yoon asked disbelievingly as we all took a seat on the hard stone cut benches, resting our aching feet for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Yona asked as she remained standing, a little restless.

"The White Dragon's village was in awe of your red hair, but these people haven't reacted at all." He had a point. The two villages were complete opposites of each other. Kija's people couldn't leave Yona alone whereas these people wanted nothing to do with us. I had the distinct feeling that it would be unwise to outstay our welcome.

"Princess, I can feel it. The Blue Dragon is here!" Kija tried to assure her but Yona only smiled at him fondly.

"Don't be silly, I don't doubt you Kija." Kija's eyes widened before he blushed heavily, turning away from her to hide it but I could still see the flush even in the amber glow of the candles that were dotted around the room.

"Yes princess."

"Idiot." Hak commented and I shot him a quick look to see his jealous expression though he hid it well.

"Did you call me an idiot?!" The dragon demanded, waving his claw in front of Hak's face however was unable to stretch any further as I had expertly gripped onto the back of his robes and restrained him easily.

"Either way we know the Blue Dragon is nearby. Until we meet him, we won't get anywhere so let's go whilst there's no one around." Yoon said casually as Hak and Kija fought verbally, the rest of us ignoring them though I maintained my grip on Kija just for safety.

"That man said this place was a maze. Will we be alright?"

"Princess, I'm a handsome genius." Yoon reminded her studiously. "I'll make a map as we go so we can conquer the maze." This caught the two boys' attention as Yoon turned and punched a fist into the air. "Find the treasure! Search every pot and drawer you find!"

"Let's search!" The others agreed as I chuckled, rising to my feet slowly as to keep my balance though my head throbbed slightly.

"You are all such children sometimes." I said as I tittered my tongue. "Let's just go before they decide to come and check on us, I get the feeling that we're not welcome here at all and they want us gone as quickly as possible." There were no arguments so we all formed a line with Yoon in the lead and myself at the back before stepping out into the maze.

Yoon expertly plotted the path we took to keep track of what turns we took however we soon found ourselves with nowhere to go but back the way we came as a wall of solid rock stood before us. "It's a dead end! Why isn't the Blue Dragon here?" Yoon complained, pouting deeply as he flopped down to the floor whilst Kija pressed his hand against the wall.

"This is unthinkable, why won't he come out? He must know I'm here!"

"You're probably smothering him." Hak commented, causing a vein to jump in Kija's throat before he took a swing at Hak who easily dodged the dragon claw.

"Oh right, the Blue Dragon can sense the White Dragon too, can't he? Maybe he doesn't _want_ to come out. In that case, maybe we should give up on…"

"We can't! Don't give up." Kija cut her off with a determined resolve in his eyes. "Like me the Blue Dragon comes from a long line of dragons. He must be waiting for you. For you, a master who needs him. That's why the four dragons were born, we desire nothing else. If the Blue Dragon meets you then I'm sure he will also…" Kija trailed off and Yona lowered her head slightly, looking down to the ground.

"Kija, I'm not King Hiryuu." Kija jerked slightly at her words before looking away.

"Right."

"I'm not King Hiryuu, but I want you. Sorry for being selfish." She told him and a deep flush settled on Kija's cheeks. Perhaps I had better speak to the princess about choosing her words a little more carefully in future. She'd already said something similar to Hak and had the circumstances not been what they were, things could have become a little out of hand.

"I…I am not worthy…" Kija murmured whilst sweating nervously, making Yona blink up at him in confusion.

"Thunder Beast, you're scowling." Yoon told Hak and I looked to see his dark expression, smirking to myself but then my eyes snapped to Yoon as I saw him shudder deeply and cling onto his arms. "I have a bad feeling about this place. Someone's watching." He said as I walked over to him and flicked out an arm to curl it around him, the large drape of my sleeve easily wrapping around him to try and comfort him as I stood with him. "Someone's staring at us with giant eyes."

"I do feel a strange presence." Hak admitted as we all looked around.

"Maybe the residents found us. Let's go back." We all nodded our heads and I waited for the princess to move so that I could take my usual place at the back of the group to keep watch over their backs however the princess stopped and turned back to the wall which cut across our path.

"Princess?" I questioned her curiously as she pressed her ear to the wall but when the wall moved I quickly pulled her back, wrapping one arm around her protectively and we watched as the rock slid aside to reveal a new opening, leading into darkness. Amazing…

"A passage?" Yona blinked as we stared into the darkness. Suddenly something small and furry bounded in front of us and looked back with chubby cheeks, chirping softly with bright eyes that glittered even in the darkness, the long and fluffy tail flicking slightly. "A squirrel?" I stared at the creature. What was it doing here? As it ran away further down the passage Yona gave a call and rushed after it. "Wait!"

"Princess! We shouldn't separate ourselves from the others." I warned but before I could catch her she had run into the tunnel and I cursed under my breath. "One day you shall be the death of me, princess." I murmured affectionately before chasing after her.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness but it was still almost impossible to see, so I listened for Yona's footsteps and followed those, stopping only when I realised the door was closing behind us. Damn, if this means we're trapped in here I'll kill her myself.

Turning with a furious shake of my head I hurried after Yona who had stopped when she found the squirrel, picking it up with adoring eyes. "Oh! It's so cute! Ryo!" She called, looking over her shoulder and I walked towards her, glad to see that there were at least candles down here so I could see a little better. "Look! It's a furry animal and it's adorable!" She fussed, rubbing her cheek against the squirrel's and I didn't bother to point out it could bite her at any moment.

"Princess, we shouldn't have left the others. Hak will kill us when he finds us." I said to her but Yona only smiled.

"I'm not afraid, I have you with me. I know I'm safe when I'm with you." The moment the words were out of her mouth a draft blew out the candles, plunging us into darkness and she gasped fearfully so I quickly rested my hand on her shoulder, drawing her close to me as the squirrel escaped her grasp with a chirp and bounded away. "Ryo…"

"Hush princess, I'm right here." I murmured to her gently, stroking my fingers through her hair. "We'll just go back the way we came. Hang on a moment, let me tie my belt around you so that we can't stray far from one another." I quickly untied the outer sash that clung to my waist and looped it once around Yona, securing it off then tied the other around myself to ensure that we couldn't be separated in the darkness. "There, now take my hand, princess."

"I'm sorry, I'm always getting you into trouble Ryo. I don't mean to."

"I know princess, that's why I don't mind." I told her as we took a few steps forward but I stopped, hearing footsteps approaching so I turned to see a light coming towards us.

"Are you lost?" A rumbling voice questioned and I peered into the darkness, seeing the figure of a man in the dim light the candle offered. "Were you separated from your friends?"

"Y-yes. Do you live here?" Yona asked and the villager nodded his head. All I could see of his face was a dark glint of his eyes, making me shudder slightly. I didn't like it here at all. I wish we could just leave.

"Yes. Give me your hand." Yona paused for a moment, staring at the offered hand. "I will take you to them." With a soft exhale Yona placed her hand in the villager's but quickly grasped mine in her other, not wanting to let go so I gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." She said to the villager who had come to rescue us before we both followed his lead.

"Weren't you told this place is a maze?" He challenged us but Yona did not react to the darkness in his voice though I was hyper aware of it. Something is not right. My instincts are telling me not to trust this man however he was the only one who knew a way out of this dark place.

"I'm sorry, there is someone I must find." Yona told him as we walked and I did not relax my grip on her, my other hand hovering over my fan though my head ached dully, causing a pain behind my eyes and I swayed slightly on my feet, only just able to keep consciousness. I was so tired, perhaps I am pushing myself too hard.

"The Blue Dragon?"

"Yes."

"There's no such person here." The villager told us and I lifted a hand to smack my head, trying to waken myself up. Yona looked away and back the way we had come, her eyes shining dimly in the candlelight as the darkness swallowed us from behind.

"Does someone live in the room at the end of that passage?"

"No one lives there." He answered ominously. "No one." Just then I felt ourselves begin to descend some steps, going deeper into the mountain caves and I pulled up sharply, my eyes narrowing.

"Where are you taking us? Our friends are not down there, we shouldn't be going deeper." I said coldly, drawing Yona back slightly with a tug however the villager turned to look back at us with such a terrifying expression that even I felt my blood run cold.

As I tried to yank Yona back out of the way two shapes suddenly leaped on me from the shadows, hissing behind terrifying masks as they gripped both my arms and pinned my shoulders, causing me to cry out in pain as they slammed me flat against the cave wall, hitting my head whilst Yona cried out for me. "Ryo! Ryo! Let go, don't hurt Ryo!"

My eyes flew open in rage and I gave a yell, ramming one of them with my shoulder as Yona was dragged away from me but the belt pulled firm, causing her to stop in her tracks despite the villager's tugging so I leaned back with all my might, keeping her pinned as I wrestled off the two villagers until finally I managed to slam my hands against their masked faces and they went flying back into the wall, hitting their heads heavily so I spun, coiling the belt back around my waist and Yona flew back into my arms as I breathed heavily, still struggling to see in the darkness as the candle had blown out in the scuffle.

"You will not escape!" He snarled darkly and moved forwards however I turned to shield Yona from the fist that swung our way, too tired to think of anything else, not even to block it however we both heard the chime of bells in the darkness, softly sounding and a hand touched my arm as it gripped Yona to me, the other holding onto Yona's wrist and we looked to see a shadowy figure wearing a horned mask standing beside us.

At the presence of this new stranger the three villagers all gave a terrified scream and all ran from us, making me blink in surprise before I tightened my grip on Yona. The stranger turned a silent look on us both before turning and, with his hand holding Yona's led us back up the steps. My senses had shut down and strangely, I received the feeling that we could trust this one. I was able to relax around him, his presence strangely comforting and as Yona lessened her grip on my hand I knew that she felt the same way.

Through the darkness he led us until we found light once more, warming the walls and I gave a breath of relief as he let go of Yona and inclined his head, indicating that we should step through into the passageway that was better lit than any others we had walked through since arriving here. "Princess." I murmured softly and untied the belt from around her. "Were you hurt?"

"No Ryo, but you were. You're bleeding." Yona murmured worriedly, touching the side of my head and I blinked when I saw the red staining her fingertips.

"It is nothing. I've had worse." I dismissed. No wonder I feel more lightheaded than usual, I must have opened a cut in my head from where I hit the rocks. As we walked forwards I heard the voices of the boys and sure enough when we walked around the corner, they were all standing there with panicked expressions.

"Princess! Where have you been?!" Hak demanded angrily, bearing down on her however Yoon shoved him aside and furiously glared at Yona, making her retreat back into me with a bump so I rested my hand on their shoulders as Yoon yelled.

"You idiot! You were supposed to follow us, you nitwit!"

"Sorry." Yona appeased, unaffected by all their anger as Kija approached her calmly with a look of relief.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Of course, I don't matter." I noted humorously with a chuckle as I stepped aside, leaning against the wall for support whilst folding my arms across my waist.

"We're alright, this man saved…" Yona stopped when she saw the look on Kija's face. He was staring in awed shock at the one who had led us back to the others and now that we were in a lit space, I could see him. He wore dark blue clothes with a heavy fur covering the back of his head, bells hanging from one of the horns of his bone white mask.

"You…" Kija breathed and in a flash, the man raced away and disappeared into the darkness. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Yoon questioned as we gathered behind Kija, looking down the black tunnel where our strange saviour had fled.

"That was him. He's the Blue Dragon!" Somehow I wasn't surprised. He had seemed different from the other villagers, for one he hadn't tried to trap us deep underground to die.

"Ryo! Your head!" Yoon suddenly noticed and I blinked myself awake, lifting a hand to touch where fresh blood was beginning to trickle down the side of my head. "Your face is too pale, you need to sit down. What happened to you?"

"I disgraced myself…"I murmured, staring at the blood as my voice came out in a tight whisper. "I let myself be harmed by simple villagers when I should have been more focused, more alert, but instead _this_ happened." I clenched my fist angrily and turned my head away as Yoon tried to tug on my sleeve to pull me away. "Forgive me, princess. This will not happen again."

"It's alright Ryo, you haven't been feeling well recently." Yona said to me and I blinked in surprise as she smiled effortlessly up at me, walking forwards to take my hands. "You shiver in your sleep and have lost all the colour in your face and you've been eating less and less each day. I've seen you swaying on your feet as you walk and sometimes you grip your head as if you are in pain. Why didn't you tell any of us?" Everyone else started in shock as I stared down at Yona. She had noticed?

"You never cease to amaze me, princess." I murmured after a moment, relaxing with a sigh. "It is nothing. I have been treating my own symptoms as we went as Yoon does not have the herbs I require and I couldn't find them in the wild, so I shall have to wait until we reach another village for the medicine I need."

"Why didn't you say anything you stupid girl?!" Yoon yelled at me so I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Stupid girl? Should you really be calling your elders such things, pretty boy?" I questioned him and he pouted at me however my next words were caught in a yelp as I suddenly felt the ground leave my feet and I was lifted up into the air, Hak looking down at me with an unimpressed expression.

"You always push yourself too hard." He said to me before he turned and led the way back, everyone else following behind as I wriggled, trying to get out of his grip but he held me easily as if I were nothing more than a doll.

"Put me down Hak! I can still walk!"

"I'm not risking it. You stupid fan dancer, you should have at least told me." He muttered so I rolled my eyes.

"With everything that was happening, I didn't see a few headaches as important!" I shot back and we glared at one another darkly as he carried me back to our room then sat me down where Yoon began to clean up the blood and made sure the cut was clean. Thankfully it didn't need stitches and I turned down a bandage, giving a deep sigh as my shoulders slumped forwards tiredly. "You should try and sleep some, Ryo. I need you feeling as healthy and strong as possible, otherwise I won't feel strong at all." Yona said to me, sitting down by my side and placed her hand in mine. "Please rest."

"Well…if you insist." I murmured, giving a yawn and slumped to the side to rest my head against the wall but then a hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me down further into someone's lap, making my eyes fly open before I scowled. "Hak you're such an irritating little brat, let me go!"

"Shut up little sister and go to sleep." I halted at that, blinking up at him before I hummed into my smile, closing my eyes once again as Yona attentively lay a blanket lay a blanket over me, making sure to tuck it in as I took light, even breaths, relaxing against Hak as he lay a hand on my arm and Yona crouched beside me, stroking through my hair and the gentle sensations lulled me to sleep until everything was dark and I couldn't feel pain any longer.


	13. Trembling Earth

The earth was trembling, shaking me awake and I leaped to my feet with a gasp, seeing small stones falling from the ceiling within the empty room that held only me inside. "Princess!" I yelled instinctively and raced out of the room, my shoulder ramming accidentally into Hak's in my haste but I didn't pause to apologise, racing back to the place where the wall slid aside. My instincts told me that that was where she was, that she had gone back to see the Blue Dragon, where else would she go?

"Ryo no! Ryo!" Hak yelled but I streaked ahead, grabbing both of my fans and began to slice at the air with so much force that I cleaved a stone in two before me, clearing my way as I ploughed straight into darkness, my reflexes having instantly thrown me into action. Yona was in danger and so was Yoon, I had to reach them. "Ryo! You'll never make it, RYO!" Hak's bellow was lost on my ears as the rocks caved down between us and through the dust I continued to slice my way through, hearing them crack and rumble behind me as my feet carried me forwards as if I had wings.

I had always been faster than Hak and now this was the profit. As the rocks slammed down against me I managed to break through the last veil and the scene before me flashed into my mind within an instant. I could see the villagers all cowering under the might of the earthquake, Yona being shielded by Kija and Yoon standing wide in the open. I flew to him first.

My arms wrapped around him tightly and dragged him to the floor, burying him underneath me and I used my body to shield his, planting my fists firmly on the ground to brace myself as more rocks continued to tumble before finally the quaking subsided and a ghostly silence settled around us after the hiss of dust had silenced.

Yoon let out a shaky breath, trembling beneath me until slowly he opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness until finally he could see me, my eyes boring down into his with a fierce concern. "R…Ryo? How did you…where did you come from?"

"Are you alright pretty boy?" I asked him, sitting back so that he could sit upright though my eyes scanned him for any injuries though as I moved I felt rocks of various sizes slide from my back with dust settling in my hair.

"I'm fine." He answered, rubbing his head as Kija woke the princess from where she had fainted. I let out the breath I had been holding, relaxing my shoulders before I got up and walked back to the wall of rocks that now imprisoned us. My fans flicked out and I used them to brush villagers aside without a word, stopping before the wall then placed a hand against the solid stone, knowing that Hak was there on the other side. Don't worry Hak, we'll be fine.

"How were you able to move so quickly?" Kija questioned me in slight awe and I turned my head to look at him as Yoon quivered on the ground. "You are not human, your speed is unlike anything I have ever seen before."

"Anything is possible for love." I replied with a dip of my head. "I feared for Yoon and Yona, so my feet carried me swiftly and my blades sliced through the rock." His eyes widened slightly but my attention then turned to Yona and Yoon who sat back against the wall close to one another.

"It's no use!" One of the villagers cried out as he tried to shift one of the rocks. "The exit is blocked!"

"No…you can't be serious!"

"Are we going to die?!" As their panicked and uncontrolled trembles began to annoy me I grit my teeth, my entire expression tightening as I tried to ignore them. The hopeless fools.

"We're trapped…" Yoon said as he shook with fear, his terrified expression allowing me to relax slightly as I instinctively moved towards him, untying my belts from around my waist. "We won't be able to breathe for long in this small place." Sliding my outer robe from around my shoulders I flung it around Yoon's shoulders, kneeling at his side and he jumped slightly at the rustle of fabric but I pulled it securely around him so that it swallowed him in warmth and comfort, leaning my head against his.

"This is not over yet, Yoon. Don't worry. We'll be alright, I'm right here beside you." I promised him softly and he exhaled shakily before leaning further against me, making me smile as he gripped onto me and tried to calm his own breathing.

"It's alright, Yoon. Help will come for us." Yona added optimistically, placing her hand on his shoulder and Yoon smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"We don't need to wait for help." Kija said as the bandages slipped from around his right hand. "As long as you have me, you've nothing to fear."

"Kija, what are you going to do with those claws?" Yoon asked him as Kija focused determinedly on the wall.

"Dig!" As his hand expanded the villagers all cried out in terror once more, scattering away from Kija out of intense fear. Where they so terrified of the power of the dragons? I do not understand this at all, why don't they see the dragons are meant to protect them? They have no reason to be afraid. "Don't be so noisy." Kija quipped impatiently, giving a cruel smirk over to the petrified villagers. "The guardians of the Blue Dragon's village are pathetic. I already told you that I am the White Dragon."

"The White Dragon?!"

"There really are other dragons that possess cursed powers!" My anger snapped at that moment and I rushed to my feet, sliding over the ground to stand in front of Kija, now only wearing my underclothes of my hooded tunic and cotton shirt, my shuriken pouch and knife now in plain view alongside my twin fans.

"The dragon's blood is not cursed!" I snarled at them, slicing a hand through the air. "Why are you impudent fools so blind? The power of the four dragons is a force of good, not evil, how dare you be so ignorant?!"

"Please." Yona said as she stepped forwards but didn't approach too closely, knowing that it was safer for her to stand back. "Why is the Blue Dragon's power a curse?"

"You don't know how evil he can be." One of the villagers said to us and I blinked in confusion. Evil? But he rescued Yona and I from being trapped underground. He led us back to safety. How could an evil person do that?

"He isn't evil…"

"Outsiders wouldn't understand!" The villager who was panicking the most yelled, hammering his fists against the rocks. "For generations, monsters with the dragon's eyes have been born in our village. We live in fear of the Blue Dragon's power. Even if the Blue Dragon dies, someone else's child will become the new Blue Dragon. You don't know how it feels to live in fear that your own child will be next!" My eyes narrowed and darkened, almost becoming slits at his words. Even I knew that this was all a stupid fear. From what I understood of Kija and what he and Yoon had told me, there was nothing to fear of the dragon's power.

"Those of us who bear that curse must never leave the village. A mask is placed on the Blue Dragon as soon as he is born and we rarely let him outside. Those are our rules but, the Blue Dragon used his cursed power to kill many soldiers when he was only a child. We feared more soldiers would come so we moved here." The same man began to move closer to us, his body tensed and expression desperate as he tried to approach Yona. "I can't take this anymore!" My fans appeared in my hands and they slid open with a snap, a dark growl rippling at the back of my throat as I took a stance. "What is this, if not a curse?"

"A blessing." I answered simply and he recoiled, blinking at me as I then moved like lightning. I whirled around and kicked him against the wall, pinning him down with my fans closed but barred against his shoulders to restrain him, face dangerously close to his. "You mean to tell me that you mask a baby's face from the moment it is born and then take away its childhood? What kind of monsters are you?!" I thundered and he cowered in fear. "If the Blue Dragon hadn't killed those soldiers, I bet your village would have burned and those you loved would all be dead, including you! You are all blind cowards, you deserve to rot in hell! The power of the dragons is sacred, even I know that and I know nothing! It is a power meant for good, to protect the village that it is born to yet you all treat the Blue Dragon like a disease…perhaps I should show you what it means to be a real monster." I suggested darkly and with a flick of my wrist aimed to slice open the villager's face, my anger getting the best of me however Yona's calm voice spoke.

"Ryo. No." I halted, the edge of my blade only a hair's breadth away from touching skin and the villager trembled before me, sweating and staring with wide eyes straight into mine which were as cold as a winter night sky.

"As you wish, princess." I murmured after a moment then drew away though I did not relax. Kija suddenly lifted his head and looked behind him, making my eyes snap to the passage that Yona had discovered earlier.

"He's here." My attention peaked when I heard soft footfalls and the gentle clink of bells. The Blue Dragon. I turned around to see him enter from his passage way, not looking to anyone as he continued to walk forwards.

"The B-Blue Dragon." I shot a dark look at the villagers but said nothing, standing aside as the Blue Dragon continued to advance towards the villager who had explained to us why they rejected the Blue Dragon so fiercely.

"I didn't tell the outsiders anything." He stammered as he retreated backwards, staring up into the mask of the Blue Dragon in fear as still he said nothing. "Stay back!" In an act of desperation the villager had swiped out a hand and knocked off the mask and pelt of fur, revealing the Blue Dragon's features and my eyes widened. His eyes…they were so… _divine_. It was the only word I could use to describe them.

They were a bright golden bordering on yellow, tinged with green so that it almost looked like acid however they were so gentle, my only regret was how lifeless they looked. The boy had red triangular markings on his cheeks under his eyes like two claw marks and his hair was a vibrant blue. I couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence, smiling softly.

"The mask…"

"The Blue Dragon's mask…" The villager who had struck him suddenly gripped his head, making odd grunting sounds as if he were in pain.

"What's the matter?" Yoon questioned as I stood by their side, hovering close in case I needed to shield them.

"Looking at his eyes will turn you stone!"

"He's come to kill us!" The others all breathed in fear as I rolled my eyes.

"You're all stupid as well as cowards. The Blue Dragon won't hurt you. He's not evil!" I snapped to them, placing my hands on my hips. "You're all ridiculous, I'm finding my patience is beginning to wear thin and that's a rare feat." I turned my head proudly, refusing to look at the little people who cowered so easily in their own fears.

"The Blue Dragon saved me, he wouldn't kill anyone." Yona supplied warmly but just then the Blue Dragon closed his eyes, making us all blink at him. He was trying to prove to the villagers he meant no harm. If they can't see his eyes then there was no possibility of him hurting them. His hand reached out for his mask, waving over open space to seek it out so I stepped forwards quietly and picked up the mask and pelt, taking his hand in my own to hand it back to him.

The Blue Dragon started slightly in instinctual recoil but then accepted his mask back, placing it on his face once more as I moved back over to Yona and Yoon who still snuggled within my robe. It made me chuckle softly. "Why did you come here, Blue Dragon? You have no intention of coming with us, do you?" Kija questioned but never received an answer. The dragon stepped forwards to pick up a fallen axe then turned towards Kija who stiffened at the approach.

I quickly pulled Yoon and Yona out of the way, stepping well out of range then pushed them behind me so that I stood as a shield, watching as the Blue Dragon lifted his axe then struck forwards. I exhaled when the blade struck rock and he began to chip away at the wall where Kija and the other two had been standing. "If you've come to help us escape then say so! I despaired at the thought that I might have to fight another dragon warrior!" Kija yelled before relaxing all at once. "Where are you digging to anyway? The exit is over there."

"This leads to the outside." The Blue Dragon answered in a slow but soft voice and I tilted my head to the side carefully as I studied the voice in my mind. To me it sounds as if the Blue Dragon had never been allowed to raise his voice before, or even speak his mind. Perhaps he stammered when he was younger also and still struggles to formulate words. "It's faster to break through here."

"You should have said so sooner!" Kija yelled frantically before turning back to Yona who peaked out from behind me. "Princess, I will dig us out of here momentarily."

"I'll help dig too!" She declared determinedly before turning to a villager and took the dagger he had slipped into his robe. "Let me see that." Yona then approached the wall alongside Kija and the Blue Dragon, drawing the knife out from its sheath though Kija looked startled at her declaration.

"You mustn't. Rescuing the princess is our responsibility as dragon warriors!" Yona took a deep breath before turning to Kija, her eyes bright with determination.

"Let me help! Let's get out of here as soon as possible!" Kija's eyes widened, a slight blush of admiration touching his cheeks as I approached too, snatching another axe from a villager and carried it towards the wall. I would use my fans but I'd blunt them eventually and the rock looked pretty tough, I don't want to risk damaging my main weapon of choice.

"If you guys want to live then help us dig too." Yoon said as he took another knife from the same villager Yona had taken hers from, coming to join us also as I stood on the Blue Dragon's other side, shooting him a smirk before I swung the axe with all my might, cracking the stone in a spider web effect and I saw him staring at me. May as well see this as a training exercise, it will help me build my strength so I'll put everything I have into getting us out of here!

"Ryo, you should rest. You were hit by the falling rocks and you're still sick." Yoon said to me as he chipped away but I merely continued to swing the axe against the rocks, cutting them away piece by piece.

"I'm fine Yoon, don't worry about me. It's just a small temperature." I answered him dismissively, tossing him a cheery smile. "What's important right now is we get everyone out of here. You lot." I swung my axe towards them, using it to point. "Hold your breaths to conserve the air, we'll be needing it more than you since you're not helping." I ordered them in such a fierce tone that they all immediately sat down against the opposite wall with straight backs, gulping down their breaths to keep from taking up too much of the reserve air that we needed to keep digging.

Kija was doing the best of us due to his claws however I did not give in, continuing to hack away at the stone with all my might. After a while I saw Yona faint from the exertion of too much energy with so little air and I made to catch her but the Blue Dragon was already there, supporting her weight as if he had anticipated her to fall. "Blue Dragon, take the princess to your room. It should be easier to breathe in there." Kija told him, pausing in his work before continuing.

The Blue Dragon easily lifted Yona up and she started in surprise before she was carried away back down the passageway to rest for a while. I stopped in my hacking, rasping for breath and my shoulders trembled slightly, a slight itch on the back of my shoulders where my wound was still healing. It was little more than a scar now however the rubbing of my clothes against it had made it slightly agitated. "Ryo, do you need to rest too?" Yoon questioned, still wearing my overly large robe around his shoulders. It looked rather sweet on him, dwarfing him in size but the colour did rather suit him.

"I'm alright." I assured him as Kija glanced my way then proved it by taking a mighty whack at the rock. We worked from then on in silence, time passing us by in measure ticks as it began to run out. The air was growing steadily thinner and it was becoming more difficult to breathe properly.

"How much further to the outside?" Kija questioned, struggling slightly as he rubbed sweat from his face just as Yona appeared next to him, looking a lot better than how she did before. "Princess, you should rest." He said to her with soft concern but Yona merely inclined her head towards him gratefully.

"I'm fine." She told us all and I smiled her way briefly before continuing. The villagers were helping by this point, chipping away at the wall in a combined forced and eventually we felt it tremble from the other side in a thrum, followed by a second until all at once the wall collapsed, something bright and metallic thrusting its way through and the rocks all caved, spraying outwards and I instinctively leaped forwards to shield Yoon, throwing out my hands and out of the corner of my eye I saw a large rock hit Kija on his back just below his neck, making him cry out as I called his name.

Yoon gripped onto me tightly as a means to better protect himself, his head turned into me as the last of the rocks struck the ground and light spilled in from behind us, making me flinch and lift a hand to shield my eyes until finally I could see properly and found Hak standing there with his glaive, panting deeply for breath. "Princess!"

"Hak!" Hak stared at Yona for a moment and I saw his eyes were bright and slightly glassy, his hands torn and bloody from where he must have clawed at the rocks with his bare fingers to try and reach her. Without a word Hak stabbed his glaive into the rocks to secure it then rushed forwards to Yona, not allowing her space to breathe as he grasped her tightly in his arms and embraced her against his chest, lowering his head down to her shoulder as he exhaled with relief. "Hak…" I smiled to the both of them, watching as Hak slid a hand around the back of Yona's head into her hair and turned his face closer into her, his eyes closed as he revelled in her presence. He cared so much for her, it was beautiful to see.

"Ryo." I blinked when I realised he was looking at me. "You're damn stupid." He growled to me as he finally released Yona to come stand before me, glaring angrily downwards so I only lifted my chin and turned my face.

"It's not my fault you're so sluggish. You didn't move fast enough so…" My words were lost as I was crushed into his chest as well, one arm curled around my waist painfully as the other fisted a hand into my hair, holding me just as tightly against him as I blinked. "Oh…"

"Never terrify me like that again." He whispered into my ear so that only I could hear. "Do you know how much it would kill me to lose you both?" I relaxed at that, realising that he had been worried about me just as much as he'd been concerned for Yona. I sometimes forget how he cares, Yona being so much the centre of my life I occasionally don't remember that there are people who would cry were I to die as well.

"I'm sorry Hak." I murmured, lacing my arms around him as I ducked my head against him. "Next time I'll drag you with me." He gave a soft snort at that as he drew back, hands against my shoulders whilst glaring down at me a moment longer before finally he let go and turned.

"Let's get out of here." He said, taking Yona by the wrist and pulled her after him with a firm tug, collecting his glaive on the way out. We went straight to the outside, breathing in the fresh mountain air and I instantly felt rejuvenated, smiling as I tilted my head towards the sunlight and spread my arms, basking in its warmth but then looked over my shoulder in confusion as Kija suddenly yelped.

"Agh! Miss Ryo, you are not properly dressed!" He exclaimed, waving one arm whilst his other hand covered his eyes and I looked down at myself in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." I answered him blankly as Yoon shook out my robe then handed it back to me, making me smile. "Thank you Yoon."

"No, I should be the one thank you." He said to me as he lowered his head, hands dropping to his side as I slipped the garment on and wrapped it around me before securing my belts and fans around me as I looked down to him. "You protected me from the White Dragon's villagers when they attacked us and again in the cave collapse when the ceiling came down then shielded me when the wall collapsed. You…you…thank you Ryo." He gave a bow of gratitude but I only chuckled, reaching out to touch his chin and lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Don't forget you saved my life too, pretty boy." I reminded him gently as I placed my hand against his face and gently rubbed my thumb into his skin. "If it weren't for you I would have died from falling off that cliff. You fixed my hand and tended to all my wounds, so I am repaying the debt that I owe. Besides, I care about what happens to you, pretty boy. I prefer you all in one piece and I think you'll agree." Yoon smiled brightly, gazing up at me and I beamed back at him. "We all protect one another in this group because we're friends. More than that, we're like family."

Yoon nodded his head in understanding so I dropped my hand from his face to ruffle his hair, making him yell in protest as I began to irritate him, laughing as he tried to avoid me until finally I gave in, shooting him a playful smirk before I returned to the others. "Kija, how are you feeling?" I asked as I approached, gesturing to his hand. "The rocks didn't hurt you did they?"

"Of course not, the power of the dragon's blood is strong, it will take much more than simple rock to break these scales and claws." He said to me proudly though I could see the tiredness in his eyes. Turning my head I saw Yona reaching out to the Blue Dragon, holding out her hand and murmuring to him quietly, her eyes shining warmly until finally, he placed his hand in hers.

Good, I'm glad he's coming with us, at least then he can escape that dark cave and these appalling villagers. If I ever have time in the future, I'll come back and knock some sense into them. If they want something to fear, they can fear me.

"Let's go, okay?" Hak said as we all walked up to Yona and the Blue Dragon. The princess nodded her head then turned to the villagers who had all gathered together before their home, staring at us with wide eyes. She lifted her hand and waved to them, giving them a smile as she called out.

"Thank you for your hospitality!"

"I think a rock must have struck your head, princess." I noted to her as I folded my arms. "There wasn't much hospitality on their part." But Yona only smiled at me with a light chuckle before turning and walked with the others to head back down the mountain, however when I realised the Blue Dragon wasn't following I stopped and looked back to him.

His squirrel had jumped up onto his shoulder, making him look to his furry friend before he gave a small bow to his villagers out of respect before turning and walking away. A clink chimed in the air and I watched as the bells fell from his mask, rolling on the floor before settling in silence. I watched in surprise as the Blue Dragon paused to look at them for a moment before turning and walking away from them, moving past me as I glanced between the two.

After a moment I turned back and picked them up, lifting them up and gave a small shake to hear their pretty sound, the musical chime making me smile as I turned to see the Blue Dragon looking at me. "May I keep them, please? They make a pretty sound." He nodded his head once then continued to walk away, making me chuckle as I gave them another jingle then slipped them into my robes to secure them safely away, turning my face to the sky to briefly read the weather before I followed last, taking my usual space at the back of the ground where I could watch them happily interact whilst also keeping their backs protected.


	14. Is Beautiful A Good Word?

Walking back down the mountain was much easier than climbing up it however as I walked at the back of the group my eyes rested on Kija, seeing that he was swaying slightly as he walked which wasn't normal for him. His steps seemed slovenly and unrefined as if he was having trouble focusing on where he was going.

"Kija, do you know where the next dragon is?" Yoon asked, turning back to look at Kija but stopped when he saw the rather strained face and redness to Kija's eyes.

"Right, the next dragon is…" The moment he trailed off I was darting forwards as quick as a snake, sliding over the ground easily and caught Kija as he fell forwards before anyone else had even thought to react. I held him to me as I sunk to the ground, taking the weight off his feet and supported his upper body against mine with his head resting against my shoulder.

"Kija! Well done for catching him Ryo." Yona said with worry as I touched Kija's brow gently, feeling his temperature.

"He's very warm but there's no sweat." I announced to Yoon who knelt down at Kija's side and felt his pulse.

"Let's get him down the mountain, the cold air won't do him any good." I nodded my head in agreement then looked to Hak who just stood there, looking back at me blankly so I narrowed my eyes sharply at him, making him sigh and roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll carry White Snake." He submitted, leaning his glaive against the rocks then lifted Kija up over his shoulder, carrying him easily then picked up his weapon once more. I gave a nod to Yona to reassure her, placing one arm around her then drew her forwards after the others so that we didn't fall too far behind.

We left the mountains and found a sheltered spot among the trees where Hak lay Kija down, or rather disposed of him onto the ground rather carelessly so I punched his gut. "Be nicer Hak, Kija isn't well." I scolded him as he grunted from my hit and rubbed the affected area.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to me too?" He queried but I only stuck my tongue out at him as the four of us crouched at Kija's side, observing him for a while as he slept.

"Maybe it's exhaustion. He was digging for a while." Yoon suggested and Yona bowed her head, softly murmuring his name before Hak flicked out a white cloth over Kija's face, his expression blank and bored.

"Rest in peace." There was a pregnant pause until Kija suddenly bolted awake and yelled, flailing his arms angrily at Hak who had the good sense to leap back out of the way of the White Dragon's claw.

"I'm alive!"

"There, there, calm down Kija." Yona soothed, touching his shoulder gently so he sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes to rest.

"I'm sorry, my body feels so heavy. The location of the other dragons are fainter than ever." He murmured wearily to us and I smiled affectionately as I wrung out a cloth from the bowl of water I had retrieved and began to gently sponge down his face and neck, cooling him down and he looked up at me with a grateful smile.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Yona told him warmly.

"We have another guy who can sense where the other dragons are." Yoon reasoned and we all looked to the Blue Dragon who stood there silently, his squirrel, Ao, chewing hungrily on a clump of his silvery white pelt of fur.

"He's here?" Hak questioned in surprise, not having realised our newest friend was even in the clearing with us.

"He's been here for a while." Yoon answered as Yona leaned forwards slightly to address him.

"Blue Dragon, do you know where the other dragons are?" She asked him but the Blue Dragon only tilted his head to the side, his mouth parted slightly in what I assumed to be a look of confusion.

"He doesn't even seem to know what dragons are." Hak noted bluntly but Kija sat up with a clenched fist, a pained expression on his face as I drew back my cloth from his face to look at him blankly.

"How unfortunate." He said before rising to his feet and taking one of the Blue Dragon's hands in his own, smiling friendlily up at him as he spoke. "I understand, it's not your fault. No one has told you about them before. From now on I will teach you about the four dragons, you may call me brother." Kija invited and the Blue Dragon stared at him before turning tail and fled, Ao bounding at his side. "He's running away!"

"Maybe he didn't want to call you brother." Hak suggested unhelpfully so I clipped him on the back of his head as I walked past, following after the Blue Dragon and the others all came with me. We walked down a long path until we came to a small pool of water with a waterfall at the deeper end, the crystalline surface sparkling brightly under the sun. This is perfect, I could do with a wash and I can try and persuade the others to do the same.

"Blue Dragon?" Yona called gently as we approached, seeing him standing at the water's edge. He had taken off his sword and now discarded his white pelt also. The dragon then dove into the water, making Kija cry out in alarm as the Blue Dragon disappeared under the surface.

"Is he drowning himself?!"

"What are you going to do, White Snake?" Hak questioned dryly without enthusiasm. "He's trying to drown himself."

"It's my fault! Is it my fault?"

"Don't be daft Kija." I said to him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder then pointed to a shadow that was beginning to emerge from the water and the Blue Dragon's head suddenly emerged, taking a deep gulp of air as everyone looked at him. He climbed out of the water and stood before Kija before holding out a fish that wriggled and squirmed in his grasp.

"Is this…" To my surprise Kija reached out and held the fish, smiling to the Blue Dragon as he took it. "You want me to eat this and regain my strength? I appreciate it, but could you use words?" Blue Dragon suddenly crouched down and began to shiver, hugging his wet clothes to him as Kija yelped in panic.

"What are you going to do, brother White Snake? He's cold." Hak taunted meanly.

"It's my fault!" I shook my head at the two of them, they could be such children sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Yona asked as she crouched down before the Blue Dragon with worry as he continued to shiver. We should get him out of those wet clothes before he becomes ill too. With three of us not feeling our best we'd slow down the group heavily. Even as my head throbbed I pushed aside the lethargic feeling in my limbs to gently touch the Blue Dragon's shoulder as Yoon stood before him.

"I'm surprised you knew there was a river here." He said and in answer the Blue Dragon tapped the side of his mask next to his eyes. "Oh…those eyes can see across great distances. You caught that fish in an instant, your kinetic vision must be excellent too. Is it true that looking into your eyes will turn a person to stone?" The Blue Dragon shook his head in answer. "Really? Then why don't you take off that mask?" When the Blue Dragon looked away I rose to my feet beside him, placing a hand on my hips.

"Leave him be Yoon, perhaps it makes Blue Dragon feel less shy when he's wearing a mask, either way we shouldn't pester him. Let's gather some wood and make a fire before it gets too dark. We can cook that fish Blue Dragon caught for us." Yona nodded her head in agreement and she licked her lips at the thought of dinner.

Whilst she and Hak went to gather firewood and Yoon prepared dinner, I made the Blue Dragon take off his wet clothing where I wrung them out to get rid of as much water as possible then hung them up on a line I had put up between two trees.

As the hot pot was cooking I called Yona over and together we bathed in the river under the waterfall, washing ourselves clean before returning where I made Hak go and wash too because he smelled like sweat and dust. In truth all our clothes needed washing however we were quickly losing sunlight and they wouldn't dry in time for the night so I would have to either do it tomorrow or the next time we stopped.

When the food was ready I accepted my bowl and ate it rather speedily, enjoying the warmth and mixture of flavours until I had drained it all away. I had seconds then took everyone's dishes to clean them as it was my turn that night, going downstream and washed all the bowls and the cooking pot also before rising and carrying them back to the camp where the fire was beginning to die out.

Yoon was already fast asleep when I got back and so was Kija. Hak was resting his back against the tree with his head hung low and Yona was sleeping beside him with Yoon on her other side, making me smile affectionately to them all. On the other side of the campfire I saw the Blue Dragon curled up on his side, his mask slightly askew and I couldn't help but look down at his soft featured face with warmth. I hope he's happier now.

Silently I took off my outer robe and gently lay it over the Blue Dragon to cover him and keep him warm further in the night as he hadn't brought any supplies with him, meaning he didn't yet have a blanket of his own. He stirred slightly and his eyes blinked awake a little, meeting my own gaze before he quickly pressed them shut and tensed. "There's no need to be afraid, Blue Dragon." I whispered to him gently, resting my hand on his shoulder. "Your eyes are beautiful, they won't hurt anyone you care about." Lifting a hand I gently brushed my fingers against his cheek. "Now go back to sleep, I'll be keeping watch."

Rising up I then walked over to Hak, gently lifting his glaive off from his shoulder and lay it at his side, guiding him down so that he was laying more comfortably on the ground and I moved his blanket to more securely sit over him, smirking to myself slightly as his head almost touched Yona's. Once I was satisfied that he, Yona and Yoon were all comfortable I went over to Kija.

His temperature had come down but he was tossing and turning restlessly so I reached out and lay my hand on his head, hushing him quietly then began to run his silvery hair through my fingers, something that always calmed down Yona and it seemed to work for Kija too as he soon settled, going perfectly still and his expression softened into one more peaceful than before.

Exhaling softly I rose to my feet and sat down before the darkened fire, no longer glowing with flames or embers so I pulled my own blanket close around my shoulders as I listened to the night around me, swaying with the gentle harmonies of the crickets and rustle of leaves.

"Shin-Ah." My eyes opened at the sound of the Blue Dragon's soft whisper. "Yona…named me…Shin-Ah." He told me and I looked at him then up to the sky where the full moon sat gloriously above us, shining a soft radiance of silver around the camp and I smiled appreciatively at the light as I closed my eyes.

"Shin-Ah…it suits you." I said to him. "I'm glad to meet you Shin-Ah, my name is Ryo."

"Ryo." He repeated and that was the last I heard from him that night, listening to the sounds of several snores though I chuckled softly when I realised that it was actually Ao who snored the loudest. As the stars continued to twinkle up in the inky sky I watched over them all, rubbing my face occasionally as I felt my skin begin to burn. I'll need that medicine soon before it becomes too late, until then I shall just have to keep going with what strength I had.

In some ways I wished I could shield Yona from the harsh reality of the commoners who lived in the poorest villages, however in other ways I wanted her to see just how desperate people had become. I wanted her to see what life was truly like for people outside of Hiryuu palace and the only way to truly understand what it is like to live only with the knowledge of slowly dying was to witness it first-hand.

When Yona heard people speaking ill of her father I knew that it struck her hard, so when she excused herself from the group I gave her a few minutes before following after her and held her in my arms as she cried, rocking her gently until she was calm once more. I was glad I could be comforting to her, however to see her tears further broke my own heart which still had not healed from the wounds it had suffered that night. I had not had time to properly grieve, still holding everything within me and it made me think that perhaps that was why I wasn't feeling right inside.

Even when Yona broke down in the middle of her archery practice I was there for her, my instincts immediately telling me when she needed me most and she stuck to my side very closely, hiding her face away in the folds of my robe as my sleeves engulfed her.

It all passed soon though as we journeyed and I watched as with each passing day Yona grew in strength, able to withstand the murmurings of others more and more until eventually they hardly even scratched the surface of her skin.

As we followed Kija's direction to the Green Dragon we found ourselves at a port city in the Earth Tribe's territory where my eyes instantly widened as I saw the wideness of the sea. I had never seen it before and I couldn't believe how vast it was, spreading all the way back to the horizon and beyond. "Hak! Is that the ocean?" Yona questioned with a similar expression on her face as I wore on my own. It was so beautiful. In a way it reminded me further of Shin-Ah. "It's so beautiful, I've never seen it before!"

"It's the Earth Clan's Awa port." Hak informed us all as we continued to stare out over the city and the glittering ocean. "I never thought I'd be back here." I glanced his way and smiled with a chuckle, reaching back to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear as the wind whisked it away from the knot I had twisted it into.

"Thunder Beast, you've been here before?" Yoon asked and Hak gave a carefree shrug of his shoulders.

"Long ago. The old man brought me here." Mundok. I remember, I had been very upset that he hadn't taken me with him too.

"Kija, is the Green Dragon here?" Yona asked but I looked at Kija to see he was slightly green in the face.

"Well, he seems to be moving around at a dizzying speed." He groaned before falling to the ground, his head spinning slightly as Yona yelped in concern as Yoon just looked down at him blankly.

"I guess the dragon's powers aren't unlimited. After a certain point they lose a lot of strength." He noted before frowning slightly in thought. "I'd like to look for the Green Dragon but we're exhausted from our long journey. We should get some food too."

"Let's go to the port city!" Yona cheered excitedly with both Kija and Shin-Ah looking hopefully as well until Yoon cut down their anticipation rather brusquely.

"We're not going! We can't take you guys down there! Especially not the one in the mask!" Shin-Ah deflated and hung his head, Kija gently patting him on the back as I sent Yoon a look. You couldn't have put it a little more gently, could you?

"I'll go then, I remember how to get around the city." He said and Yona stepped forwards.

"Hak, I want to go to." She told him, looking up with imploring eyes until Hak turned to face her fully.

"Princess, you've grown uglier lately." He stated flatly and Yona gave an indignant yelp as Kija yelled at Hak angrily.

"How dare you?! The princess is b…beautiful…" He blushed deeply and I arched an eyebrow curiously but chose to say nothing as Yoon scowled and rolled his eyes with his arms folded across his chest.

"What a pain."

"You have dark shadows under your eyes, your hands are covered in cuts. You're pushing yourself too hard." Hak continued, ignoring Kija and Yoon as he patted Yona on the head. "You should get some rest."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered at him with a slight pout of her lips so I drew her to me and nuzzled her face until she giggled, smiling to her before I drew back.

"Don't worry princess, I'll make sure Hak doesn't get into any trouble." I said to her as I walked over to Hak's side. "We'll be back soon."

"You should all hide." Hak advised but then stopped, looking down to his glaive before tossing it to Yoon. "Oh, this thing will draw attention so I'll leave it here." Yoon caught it but then fell to the ground under its weight, grunting as he hit the dirt.

"It's so heavy!"

"And White Snake…" Hak began but Kija was already standing behind Yona, dragging Shin-Ah closer as well with a fiercely determined look.

"You don't have to tell us!" Kija snapped and Hak gave a grunt before turning and began to walk away with me.

"Hak!" We both stopped and looked to Yona who had grabbed onto the back of Hak's clothes, holding onto him and I saw a touch of red rise to his cheeks as he stared down at the princess, her glittering eyes looking directly up at him. "Come back soon and take care of Ryo." She told him firmly and he blinked before nodding his head then turned away, me glancing after him before I winked to Yona and followed.

"Don't think I didn't see that blush." I noted to him and he scowled darkly at me as I chuckled but it quickly turned into a cough, my lungs wheezing slightly as I hacked then groaned. "The sooner I get that medicine the better."

"You shouldn't be travelling the way you are." Hak said to me with a sigh as we head into Awa. "Maybe I should have sent you back to Fuuga a long time ago."

"I would have just come straight back, you know that." I returned easily as I rubbed my head. "It's nothing, just a cough."

"A cough that's been hanging around for weeks now. When are you going to tell me what's really the matter?" Hak asked and I stopped, exhaling as I lowered my head and lifted a hand to my chest as I felt my heart beating infrequently, the rhythm scattered and unnatural.

"When I fell from that cliff, I landed in the river and was trapped there for far too long." I said, slowly beginning to walk again. "I must have picked up something bad from the water and it's been attacking my health constantly, I feel much weaker than I used to but I can't afford to show it to Yona. She'll only worry. I've been hiding it from her for her own sake as well as the others, I don't want them to fuss."

"Ryo, you're so dumb." Hak said to me bluntly so I smacked his chest with a glare.

"And you're no smarter, idiot." I retorted, making him crack a small grin as we entered the city. "You start looking for supplies whilst I look for the doctor. I'll get some medicine and herbs for Yoon whilst I'm there then meet you back at the main gate in an hour, okay?"

"Alright, just be careful." Hak told me, glancing down to make sure I was armed before he reached out and rested his hand on my head. His eyes fixed on mine and I relaxed into them, giving a small exhale as I reached up my hand and lifted his from my head and flicked it away playfully.

"Stop condescending me, I can take care of myself." I told him as I turned around elegantly, my robes flaring outward. "You're the one who always finds trouble, so _you_ be careful." I heard him chuckle behind me as I head into town and found my way to the doctor.

I listed off my symptoms and glazed over the circumstances I was in inconspicuously before paying for my medicine which was a little pricier than I expected so I haggled the best I could before eventually getting a more decent price. It was a foul smelling concoction however I could detect several of the herbs used and was glad to find that as I drank it the first sip, I felt instantly a little better, a soothing sensation washing over me.

With the rest of the money I bought some uncommon but highly useful herbs for Yoon and some food for our dinner tonight, hoping Hak remembered he was supposed to be gathering supplies as well. I stopped in the market and bought a warm looking blanket, a hair comb, several selections of thread to fix the tears in our clothes as well as finding some paints and a paintbrush.

The slim box had stood open among several others however this one had all the colours needed to create even the most intricate of masterpieces of the simplest of paintings. It was light and I could carry it easily if I made myself a proper travel bag and it even came with several sized paintbrushes. I didn't want to waste the money meant for the entire group so I used my own coin that I had picked up along the way during our journey. Sometimes having grown up on the streets has its uses, for example being able to pickpocket anyone without their noticing though I restricted myself to only the wealthy looking people so that it didn't matter if they lost a few coins.

I bought the paints and brushes, smiling as I held it close to my chest then turned, heading back to the gate where I waited for Hak. He was late. I began to frown in concern, straining my neck to look for him but I still couldn't see him anywhere. What was he up to? Please tell me he didn't get into some kind of trouble.

My eyes scanned the faces of the people and I slowly began to realise how empty they seemed. Their smiles were rather forced and they constantly looked around them as if in fear, most often looking towards some officials that stood in groups, never alone and I noticed how they seemed to leer at passing women who would always bow their heads and hurry past them.

After a moment I realised that some officials were now looking at me, their eyes wandering up and down my body so I narrowed my eyes, glaring at them darkly and they seemed surprised by my fearlessness, however they mistakenly took it as a challenge and began to approach. "A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking around here alone, all kinds of scoundrels walk around here waiting to prey on innocent young maids such as yourself." The first said in a rumbling voice, reaching out and his fingers leisurely brushed over my cheek to then coil in the loose strands of my hair.

"Perhaps you should come with us, we'll make sure no harm comes to you." The second suggested as the third smirked.

"Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about you, do we?" They all gathered close and out of the corner of my eye I saw those around us begin to back away, none lifting their eyes to make eye contact with the officials as their hands began to touch my shoulders, face and hair, one of them even making a tug at my robe as I stood silently, remaining as still as a statue as I took deep breaths. "How about you join us for a drink? You must be new to this town because I am very certain I haven't seen you before."

Still saying nothing I turned around so that my back faced them and began to walk away, lifting my head high as the three of them blinked in shock before quickly growing angry. "Hey, how dare you walk away from us?! Get back here! We're Awa officials you know!" As they stormed after me I quickened my pace, slipping easily in and out of the thick throng of people with my slight stature, weaving into the thickest patches of people until finally I could duck my head and slip down an alley, melting out of sight and watched as the officials shoved their way past, trying to locate me and I smirked as they went straight past and disappeared down the street.

They obviously enjoy abusing their power as officials. Men like them deserve to be locked up and their pride taken away from them. With a shake of my head I went around the back of the main street, slipping off my outer robe and quickly concealed all my weapons save my fans in the bags I carried as well as the garment, sliding my hood up over my face to hide my eyes and features save the lower half of my face, taking a deep breath before stepping back out into the open.

It was getting dark now but thankfully Hak was now waiting at the gate, looking out over the people desperately so I grasped his sleeve and dragged him out of the city, making him start but he quickly relaxed when he registered my familiar presence. "Why were you so late? What happened?" He demanded to know so I punched his arm painfully.

"Me late? You're the one who wasn't on time! I've been standing there for ages waiting for you but then some idiot officials tried to pick me up as if I were some kind of courtesan, disgusting people." I muttered darkly with a shake of my head, not lowering my hood until we were far away from the city. "I had to lose them then I circled back. What about you? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." I commented before picking up his hand to inspect the slightly bruised knuckles he now sported.

"I ran into some officials too. They were harassing a woman." He then explained to me everything that happened, including the mysterious stranger who had helped rescue the woman before disappearing without a trace in the blink of an eye. "So I had to walk the woman back home, which was why I was late. We had to stay out of sight of the officials so that I wouldn't get caught again."

"Stupid Hak." I exhaled with a shake of my head. "At least you're alright, but you didn't buy anything from the market? Yoon is not going to be happy about this." I was right, of course, however Yoon was slightly less annoyed when I showed him the things I had bought.

"At least someone has some semblance of sense." He had muttered before starting on the dinner. I lay out all my purchases then gathered the blanket, turning to Shin-Ah and held it out to him with a smile.

"Here Shin-Ah, this is for you." I told him happily as Ao scampered up my clothes and nuzzled into my cheek, making me giggle at the tickling sensation before she ran down my arm and stood on my hand as I held out the blanket to Shin-Ah who stared at it for a moment before taking it. "To keep you warm at night when we're in colder climates." I explained before turning and seeing Yona was already nosing through my things. "Princess!"

"What is this?" She asked, lifting up the box and opened it only to gasp in amazement, her eyes sparkling. "Paints! What are these for Ryo? Are you going to start painting again?"

"Not as such." I exhaled tiredly as I knelt down on the ground and took the paints from her, carefully closing the lid before I drew out a fan and slid it open carefully, looking at the chipped and faded paint of my beautiful cherry blossoms of violet and blue. "I just wanted to repaint these, though if I had some material then I probably would start painting again. I'd like to do some ink drawings too but the ink I need is expensive and so is the parchment, let alone the quill."

"We'll save the money for you!" Yona said brightly and I smiled to her affectionately as I put my fan away. "What about the thread? Are these for our clothes?" I nodded my head then asked her to hand over her cloak which she did and I instantly set to work fixing the frayed ties and fixed the hem around them so that they stopped pulling apart.

After that I worked on Kija's fine robe, sewing it back together in the various places it had torn until it looked practically new, laying it down beside me to take it to wash later as I then started on Hak's clothes. Once I was certain they were all patched up I took them down to the water and carefully scrubbed them clean of all the dust and dirt though I wished I had some spare soap to clean them properly.

Ao suddenly scampered up my back and chirped on my shoulder, watching me as I worked curiously and I chuckled. "Hello Ao, are you hungry?" I asked and reached out for a plant that grew at the water's bank, plucking off a leaf to hand it to her. "These are very nutritious but also tasty, they have a slight sourness but they're also sweet, it's an interesting flavour." I explained, smiling to the fluffy squirrel before continuing to wash the clothes that Yoon and the others had all given me.

I was working on his shawl at the moment, ensuring that all the dust was erased before moving onto my own garment. I worked at the cuffs, collar and hem where the dirt had stained it most but stopped when I realised there was a little blood on the inside of the robe which I quickly began to scrub at. "Ryo." Shin-Ah's soft voice spoke and I turned to lift my head, finding him standing right beside me.

"Shin-Ah." I greeted, smiling softly up at him before continuing to work. "Do you want me to wash your clothes too? I don't mind if you do."

"Thank you." I said to me and I stopped, looking down into the water before I relaxed into my gentle smile.

"There's no need to thank me Shin-Ah, I haven't done anything." Shin-Ah stepped closer slowly then slowly sank to the ground, resting his feet as he knelt beside me and reached out to touch the water, running his hands over the smooth surface without breaking through the layer, watching as the moonlight rippled upon its surface. "That mask belonged to the previous Blue Dragon, didn't it?" I asked finally as I turned back to my washing.

Shin-Ah made a slight movement of surprise before his head lowered and he nodded. "His name was Ao, wasn't it?" Now he looked at me and I could tell he was surprised at my accuracy so I shrugged. "It stood to reason, seeing as you named your little friend here Ao but never named yourself, I theorised the name must have been important to you."

"Ao was…strict." Shin-Ah began slowly, his words slow and carefully thought out. "But he was…the only one who…was not afraid." As I glanced across to Shin-Ah I saw a silvery trickle running down his face so I lifted my garment out of the water and set it aside, quickly drying my hands before reaching out and laying my hand over his comfortingly.

"He'd be proud of you, I think." I said to Shin-Ah as I shifted around to face him squarely. "It must have taken a lot of courage to leave the place you had known for most of your life to go off with strangers just because the blood inside you told you it was right. You've lived your entire life thinking you were cursed when in truth, you were just misunderstood." Reaching out with my other hand I gently brushed away the tears I saw below the mask, smiling to him still. "How could they not see your kindness? You saved Yona and me from being trapped, we know you're not what they say you are. In some ways, I'm more of a monster than you are. I've killed people too, you know and their blood still haunts me sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm any less human."

"You've…killed?"

"Yes." I nodded my head, turning my head away sadly and closed my eyes against the glare of the moonlight. "I had to, to protect Yona. Even before we ran from the palace I had killed people who had threatened her though she never knew. Sometimes I would lay awake at night and just stare at my hands, seeing them stained red with the blood of others. Just imagining their faces now…sometimes I feel as if I am nothing more than a beast because…I never felt remorse." I gave a slight shudder. "So you shouldn't be afraid of what it is you can do, Shin-Ah. If you truly do not want to hurt someone then you won't, I believe you have control over that power, just don't let it control you."

"Ryo…" He murmured, finally turning his head to look at me. I saw a flicker of a smile as he opened his hand and turned it over in my grasp to gently hook onto my fingers. I could see what Yona meant, his hand was so warm and comforting. "You're…no monster. You're…" He looked around him then pointed up to the stars and moon, gesturing to the sky and I frowned slightly. "You're…like…them."

"Are you trying to describe the stars?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I…don't know the word but…Kija said it…earlier today. About Yona." I frowned in thought slightly, thinking back before I blinked.

"Beautiful?" I offered and Shin-Ah looked up to the moon thoughtfully.

"Is it…a good word?" I smiled to him as he let go of my hand and I returned to my washing, gently scrubbing at the fabric as Shin-Ah gazed upwards.

"Yes. It is a way of describing someone or something that is pleasant to look at. Just like the moon. The moon is beautiful and so are the stars." I explained to him quietly as I wrung out my robe, squeezing the excess water from the folds before laying it carefully at my side with the others. "Are you trying to say I'm beautiful too?" He nodded his head once.

"You are…kind. Almost…like a mother." I chuckled at that, seeing how in some ways it was true.

"I care about the people I am with. I want them all to be safe and happy." Leaning back on my hands I tilted my head up to the moon as its silky light bathed my skin in an alabaster glow. "I call Yoon and Yona my little brother and sister and Hak is like my big brother. Kija is sweet and gentlemanly so I grow concerned for him whenever he isn't feeling well and I'm very fond of him. Although you're new to our group, Shin-Ah, I care for you too." Shin-Ah looked at me quickly, staring blankly as I smiled. "We're all family here. I know that Kija asked you to call him brother but I was hoping that you might think of me as a sister."

"Sister?" He repeated questioningly so I furrowed my eyes slightly at him, peering closer.

"You do know what a sister is, don't you?" He nodded his head so I relaxed, turning my face to the water's surface. "If there's anything you need or want to ask, Shin-Ah, I'll be here. You don't need to hide when you're around us, we like you just the way you are." As I gathered the washing up into my arms I paused to place my hand on his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze as Ao scampered down my arm and nestled against Shin-Ah who continued to look across the water.

I left him to think to himself, walking over to the fire and hung the washing in the trees on the line that Hak had already put up for me, spreading them all out so that they could dry in the heat of the flames before I settled down and brought out my paints, using a cup of water to wash my brushes as I mixed the colours I wanted and carefully began to repaint my fans.

Yona came to sit next to me so that she could watch me work, smiling as each flower gradually came to life, some of the petals dancing across the panels as her head rested against my shoulder. "I miss your artwork, it's a shame we left all of it behind us back at the palace." She murmured to me. "I always used to enjoy sitting for a portrait, though you always took forever."

"Beautiful artwork cannot be rushed, princess." I told her studiously as I painted a delicate violet blossom.

"I have always wondered why you paint them blue and purple. Is there any specific reason why you don't paint them white and pink like normal cherry blossom?" She asked me and I paused slightly, looking down at the branches I had painted with their tiny, intricate flowers.

"Well, because it makes it unique." I responded after a moment, smiling softly down as I continued. "I know that you don't get blue or violet cherry blossom but that's what I like about painting. You don't have to follow what your eyes see, you can let your imagination take control and create something completely individual."

"I see. I think they look pretty. I should like to one day see blue blossoms." Yona smiled with a chuckle before going back to watching me in silence until dinner was ready. I painted after dinner for a while, finishing one of my fans and decided to leave the other for tomorrow, settling down into the ground after fixing Kija his hammock so that he could sleep away from the bugs on the ground.

The fire crackled and pulsed warmly against my face, making me smile as my dreams were filled with an orchard of blossom trees back at Hiryuu castle and as I walked the petals changed colour until I walked in a sea of orange, red, purple, blue, green and even gold. The petals swarmed around me as I danced, my fans guided and moving with a serene grace as a beautiful melody played distantly, filling my world with a peaceful tranquillity that I clung to tightly until the dawn broke and I was awoken, stirring on the ground where my arm ached from having lain on it for too long.


	15. Green Dragon

The others went into town again to secure more supplies however I stayed behind this time to keep Shin-Ah company as it was agreed he'd draw too much attention with his mask and pelt of fur so we guarded the camp together.

He stood at the edge of the cliff gazing out across the ocean whilst I painted my second fan, adding details here and there and it was slow but pleasurable work as it kept my mind occupied. "Shin-Ah, do you know how to write?" I asked him and he turned back to look at me then shook his head. "Does that mean you don't know how to read either?" He shook his head again so as I let one side of my fan dry I set it aside and gestured him to come and sit with me. "Then I'll teach you."

Shin-Ah walked forwards and sat down at my side as I picked up a stick and used my knife to sharpen the end into a point then began to draw into the soil in front of us, continuing until I had written the alphabet right in front of me then began to teach Shin-Ah the letters and helped him to practice drawing them in the earth as well.

He learned very quickly and within the hour had memorised it all so I then taught him words and sounds, showing him how to write them and also taught him how to write his own name. We spent the entire day together with me teaching him letters, words and used one of Yoon's books to help him read. Shin-Ah was obviously very clever as he seemed to pick it up faster than I could teach it, making me smile proudly as when I stopped to make us both some lunch he continued to draw in the earth, practicing letters and spelling them out quietly to himself.

Although my cooking wasn't as good as Yoon's, Shin-Ah wolfed most of his meal down in a gulp, enjoying it then held out his bowl for more, making me chuckle before I filled it again. "You like food don't you? To me this tastes flavourless and rather bland but you don't seem to mind."

"It is…good." He told me, eating his second bowl a little slower than the first. "Ryo…will you…teach me…numbers?" Shin-Ah asked and I nodded my head.

"Of course. Numbers are a little easier than reading and writing. You'll be a genius in no time at all, you wait and see." I promised him then began to score numbers into the ground away from the letters and words he had written so that they wouldn't become jumbled together. Just like the letters Shin-Ah almost immediately memorised numbers and by the time the evening had rolled in had a firm grasp on counting.

"Thank you, Ryo." He said to me as I stretched upwards with a yawn, rather tired from all the teaching.

"It was my pleasure Shin-Ah, I'll teach you some more tomorrow if you like?" I offered and he nodded his head gratefully before he turned to look down the path. "Are the others coming back?" He nodded his head once more and I looked but couldn't see them so I guessed they were too far out of sight for me to see. I had already started on dinner, using herbs I had found around the mountainside to flavour the pot a little better and by the time the others had reached us it was all finished.

"Ryo, you didn't have to make dinner for us." Yoon said to me as he put down his bag and sat beside me as I stirred the contents of the pot.

"You deserve some rest Yoon, though feel free to add anything you think might make it taste better, I'm afraid your skills vastly outshine mine when it comes to cooking." I told him lightly and he had a taste, licking his lips thoughtfully before he reached into his bag and added some additional herbs which I stirred in.

"Where did you get the meat?" He asked and I gestured my head to Shin-Ah.

"Shin-Ah told me there were some birds close by earlier today so I shot one and brought it back." I answered as the others all crowded closer, inhaling the scent of their dinner and I chuckled. "It took a couple of tries, it's been a while since I've practiced my aim so my shooting was a little off at first."

"You're getting lazy." Hak said to me as he leaned back against a tree and I stuck my tongue out at him in answer.

"You're the one who hasn't practiced with that big stick of yours for ages! At least I put in some training whenever I can, you only use it when there's a need to fight." I retorted as I began to spoon the food into eagerly awaiting bowls.

"I don't need to train, I'm naturally gifted and talented." Hak returned so I scowled at him as he held out his bowl expectantly. In reply I lifted the wooden spoon and cracked it down against his nose, making him yelp and grip onto the injured area as I lifted my chin.

"You'd be even better if you would keep up with your training. I bet even I could kick your butt with my eyes closed these days."

"Shall we test that little Ryo?" He suggested and I growled at him, sparks beginning to flare at our competitiveness though Kija frantically waved his hands as he stepped between us.

"This is no time for arguing or fighting!" He scolded so I relaxed and continued to fill everyone's bowls with food. Yoon told me everything that had happened that day and when I heard about the shopkeepers and their little boy, I had snapped the spoon in half by clenching my fingers too tightly together, my head bowed so that my long hair hid my eyes as I trembled in rage.

"Uh…Ryo?"

"I'm fine." I answered in a cold voice, struggling to keep my anger at bay though all I could see was red. Those bastard officials, killing an innocent boy just because they had the power to do so. Without filling my own bowl I got up and walked away from the group to look towards the ocean, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself.

"Ryo…" Yona began but Hak lifted a hand and shook his head, telling her to leave me be. I was silently grateful to him as it would be unwise to approach me at this moment. The others were silent for a moment before Yoon gradually continued the story, telling Shin-Ah and I how they had met the Green Dragon, a pirate called Jae-Ha and that Yona had arranged for us all to meet his captain tomorrow morning.

I didn't touch any food that night, feeling too sick to even stomach the thought of eating. As I looked toward the moon and ocean for calmness I gradually managed to relax slightly, though inwardly I burned with the want to seek revenge on those damned people. They deserved nothing less than to rot in hell.

"Ryo." Yona spoke behind me and I turned to face her, my face blank of all emotion so that I didn't frighten her with my anger. "Hak has to come with me tomorrow otherwise I won't be able to meet with the captain, however the others have all said they wish to go with me." She turned her head away with a look of guilt. "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, you have done too much for me already, but I would feel better knowing if you were there also. I want you with me, Ryo."

For a while I didn't speak, surprised by Yona's words. Did she really think I would leave her now? She still has much to learn, it seems. I gave a small chuckle as I turned and placed my hands on her shoulders so that she lifted her face to mine. "Where else would I be, princess, except at your side?" I asked her and she relaxed visibly, smiling up at me before leaning into my embrace. "Whatever it is you command, I will obey."

"I'm asking you as a friend and sister, Ryo. Nothing more." Her words warmed my heart so I smiled, pulling her a little closer to me and her presence was like a soothing drink of water after baking in the roasting sun all day. I felt the last of my anger wash away as I held her, curling my fingers into her hair and stroked through the cut tresses until finally she pulled me back to camp to explain everything that she knew about the port city and the tyranny of Lord Yan Kum-Ji.

I agreed with Yona that we couldn't simply sit by and ignore this problem so the next morning before dawn had even awoken, we went down to the cove and climbed aboard the pirate ship where the crew all awaited us. None of them looked like warriors or remotely terrifying, I was slightly disappointed as I had expected much more from a pirate crew, however the captain was more impressive.

She was a stern faced woman with greying hair, a pipe in one hand which she smoked and a hard gaze shone in her eyes as she fixated her dark orbs on each of us. "I'm Yona. Are you the captain?" Yona asked, smiling easily as she faced the captain and her crew.

"I'm Captain Gi-Gan." She introduced with a rusty tone from all her pipe smoking. "Jae-Ha told me about you. He said you want to help us."

"Yes." Yona answered with a nod and I glanced her way before looking back at the crew. They could hardly stop staring at Yona but what made me feel more uncomfortable was how some of them were drooling at Yoon and myself. Perhaps we should think about restyling his hair to try and make him look like a boy. He's been mistaken for a girl far too many times.

"What's with the mask?" Gi-Gan demanded of Shin-Ah, reaching up and snatched it from him. "Take it off!" When Shin-Ah instinctively lifted his hands to hide his face Gi-Gan tried to pry them from his eyes so that she could see his face, making me scowl slightly as Yoon quickly tried to help Shin-Ah from trouble.

"He's incredibly shy!" Gi-Gan released Shin-Ah with a grumble under her breath before she stepped back to stand before her crew, eyeing us all carefully with a stern scowl.

"Above all else, I value trust. Who would ask for help from someone they couldn't trust?" She reasoned and I inclined my head towards her in agreement, taking slow and deep breaths as the salt air seemed to work wonders on me, sending me into a pleasing world of peace as the soft waves rocked against the ship.

"But you need fighters, don't you captain?" Hak reasoned and the captain gave a pause before smirking. Instantly the crewmen surrounded Kija, Shin-Ah and Hak, trapping them within and I quickly pulled Yoon and Yona back, pushing them behind me carefully as I stood as their shield in case there was a need to protect them.

"If you can beat all my men, then you pass." Gi-Gan said and her crew all smirked.

"Captain, don't you think these numbers are a little unfair?" One of them questioned but didn't look too troubled by it.

"Yeah you're right." Hak said in mock agreement, his posture lax and hardly defensive at all, instantly signifying that he didn't see any one of these men as a threat and I had to chuckle at his cockiness. "This is too many, right?"

"Yes." Both Kija and Shin-Ah agreed before the White Dragon and Hak both spoke at the same time, Shin-Ah probably thinking the same thing.

"I can handle this on my own." The pirate crew all rushed forwards with a collective yell and charged straight for the three of them. I watched with purring amusement as they beat the entire crew in seconds, hardly taking a swing at each man and they all flew backwards and hit the ground, groaning in pain as Gi-Gan stood there staring. "How was that? I bet you want us now, Captain Gi-Gan."

"Don't captain." A voice spoke and my eyes looked across to a figure who leaned against the captain's cabin, half concealed in shadow however I could see fine white boots and very expensive looking robes imported from the Kai Empire. "Their strength is extraordinary. It would be like having three of me." The captain ignored him, instead dipping her head to Hak and the others.

"You pass."

"Good!" Yona breathed happily, exhaling as she stepped out from behind me with Yoon, the two of them anchoring themselves to my side.

"Don't relax yet kids." Gi-Gan warned as she approached the three of us and I turned my eyes to fixate on her. "What can you do?" She asked, pointed her pipe at Yoon who blinked at her before answering.

"I don't like violence so I don't fight. Aside from fighting, I can do anything." He said then began to list them off on his fingers. "Cooking, sewing, hunting, treating the wounded, with the right ingredients I can even make explosives. Also, I'm a handsome young man." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"More of a pretty boy, pretty boy." I teased and he scowled at me as Gi-Gan hummed.

"I see." She mused before facing me directly. "What can you do? Or are you just a pretty face?"

"I'm touched, do you really think I'm pretty?" I questioned her dryly before shrugging my shoulders. "My specialty is fighting, I have been trained from a young age to fight, I'll be just as useful to you as those three over there." I pointed to Hak and the other two but never took my eyes from the captain's, focusing on her intently.

"Really? Then I shall have to ask you to prove your skill as well." She turned to look at her crew but they all remained lying on the floor, groaning and complaining of their bruises so she exhaled despairingly though I looked towards the figure who remained in the shadows away from sight.

"What about him?" I questioned, pointing towards the outsider and she blinked at me. "He's the only one left standing. Is he decent in battle?"

"He's the best I have at the moment." She answered and it peaked my interest, my head tilting to the side in thought before I nodded my head, accepting the challenge. "I warn you now, he is not some dance master who teaches you how to look elegant whilst waving around a sword. He won't go easy on you just because you're a woman."

"Good, I'd be insulted if he did." I answered then stepped forwards, turning to look directly at the shadow and I could feel his amusement even from where he stood. "You there, get out here and face me!" I ordered, feeling a slight breeze lift and my hair began to uncoil from its knot to flicker around my face as locks began to slide free. I'll have to think about finding a better hairstyle that keeps it from my face. Perhaps I should cut it off like Yona did.

The figure shifted then stepped out into the light, his eyes cast downward before they lifted to meet my own. My expression went slightly slack as I stared at the man, his long green hair fluttering softly in the breeze, tied back with a dull orange ribbon at the back of his head though his messy fringe fell over one side of his face, covering his eye though I could see perfectly what shade of colour they were. It was hard to discern exactly what shade, however, as in the light they bordered on violet but had a distinct blueness also.

His smirk was easy and effortless as if he wore it all the time, making me tilt my head to the side as I relaxed my stance and stared at him for a moment longer. He was handsome, though in my opinion not the handsomest face I'd ever seen as Kija was far prettier but something about this one made him the most alluring and attractive man I had ever seen. "You're Jae-Ha, the Green Dragon." I realised and he gave a small chuckle, flicking out his hair before placing his hand on his waist.

"I am, do you still wish to fight me, lady of astounding beauty?" He questioned and instantly my face fell into a dark scowl at his insult, completely missing the fact that he'd called me beautiful.

"Just perfect, you're a creepy scoundrel." I muttered with a shake of my head, pinching the bridge of my nose before I smirked and spread a hand with a patronising gesture towards him. "Alright then, since this is in fact your territory, I shall allow you to make the first move. Try not to bore me, I have other things I need to be doing and I would prefer to get this over with quickly." I said, lowering my stance as I spread my feet a little further apart as Jae-Ha smirked.

"You sound confident, as much as it pains me to have to fight someone as beautiful as yourself, I'm afraid my captain commands me, so I cannot lose." I didn't answer but straightened up, angling my body to face him side on and closed my eyes, listening to the waves and felt the gentle breeze on my face as I waited for him. The first step was the only one I heard and the rustle of his clothes as he came flying straight towards me, his foot aiming straight for my chest and I stood my ground as Yona gasped.

"Ryo!" At the last moment I ducked, feeling the sweep up Jae-Ha's leg soar over me as I then rammed my shoulder against him, catching his side and I quickly found a grip on his arm and swung him around into the mast but he twisted and sprung from it, landing gracefully on his feet as he laughed.

"You are faster even than you appear, that movement truly was one of great beauty."

"I see you are obsessed with appeal, scoundrel." I noted to him as I flicked out my sleeves, narrowing my eyes. "But I have no time for your honeyed words, just hurry up and be serious already. You're posing as a very small challenge." My answer was a smirk, Jae-Ha arching an eyebrow at my fierceness before all at once he sprung straight for me, using the power in his right leg to shoot forwards and I quickly darted to the side, spinning under a kick before I drew out my fans, twirling them through my fingers before I jabbed one forwards and stabbed it into his shoulder, making him grunt from the pain before I ducked and rolled, sweeping the other across and dragged his ankle from underneath him.

"She's so fast! I can hardly see her moving!" One of the crewmen whispered as Jae-Ha teetered before regaining his balance, springing back to stand on the edge of the ship with an amused chuckle.

"You certainly are skilled." He complimented me as I stood, sliding both fans open with a snap as one of them covered the lower half of my face, leaving only my glaring eyes visible as my hair now spilled completely free from its restraint. "Perhaps now I should take this a little more seriously."

"Jae-Ha, you are testing her skills. Stop toying with her." Gi-Gan snapped so he gave a mock bow before darting for me again, this time jumping around the ship and I grit my teeth as he continued to dance out of reach so I snapped my fans shut and threw shuriken after him instead, sending them shooting through the air however he disappeared behind the mast and they struck the wood, making me growl as I leaped after him, using the ship like a springboard and used all the power in my legs to leap high in the air, catching onto the rigging and found a rope which I swung from and before Jae-Ha could even see me coming, had my feet slamming against his chest and I knocked him from the air just as he made to jump again, grunting from the impact as I let go of the rope and twisted, flinging an arm in a downward arc and my shuriken fell straight at him, digging into his sleeves to pin him down.

His eyes widened in surprise as I dropped down and made to finish him but his leg flung upwards and slammed into my side, making me cry out harshly from the impact as I powered into the captain's cabin, shaking my head to clear it as Jae-Ha freed himself and we sprung at one another once more.

My fans sliced and slashed at him but he elegantly moved his body out of the way, allowing me to make all the hits before he aimed another kick straight for me. I smirked, snapping my fans shut and quickly leaped backwards so that his foot would miss the target and I quickly trapped his ankle between both fans, holding them both before I turned with all my might, throwing him to the ground with a yell and this time I managed to land the blow, his body crashing into a bunch of crates as I drew myself back, breathing deeply but not hurriedly as I flicked my hair from my face. "Do you yield?" I questioned as he flicked his fringe away from his face with a sigh.

"No, but I'm beginning to wish you'd yield such a spirited heart to me. How I would treasure such a rare gem." He mused and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hak crack my knuckles, making me chuckle as I shook my head.

"Shut up, scoundrel. Get up if you're still able to fight, I'm only getting started." Jae-Ha sprung to his feet and this time I saw the throwing knives appear in his hands and I quickly leaped backwards, arching my back as I pressed one hand into the ground in a quick succession of backward summersaults as he flung his knives after me and I moved my fans to block them, slicing each and every one of them out of the way with expert precision however as I blocked the last one he had sprung at me with a kick, forcing me to duck and roll but he was after me once more, sending me backwards with fast steps as I avoided his attacks, using my fans to block any punches.

I knew I couldn't contend with his right leg on strength alone as it bore the power of a dragon, his left leg however as a different story. At the right moment I lashed out with one of my fans, striking him to the side of his head then hooked his leg out from underneath him and as I made a rotating spiral in the air my legs curled around his torso, robe flaring outward as I tucked my head in tight then slammed my legs downward the moment my back hit the floor, giving a tight growl as I trapped Jae-Ha in my grasp, rising up onto one knee and made to strike him unconscious but he managed to block and with his leg alone sent me sprawling.

As I slid across the ground I twisted, rising back onto my feet as they skidded but as Jae-Ha took a leap directly up into the air I moved forwards with all the speed and quickness I possessed. As he flew upwards I slid my fans into my belt and grabbed onto his foot, allowing him to drag me up into the air and as he looked down at me in surprise I flicked my legs upwards, giving a yank with my hand and as I counteracted his momentum, I flipped myself around so that my foot cracked directly into his face and I saw a spray of blood burst from his nose as he plummeted back downwards with incredible force, making me blink slightly in surprise. I must be stronger than I thought.

Jae-Ha hit the deck and groaned, eyes blinking unclearly as I spread my arms, falling with grace until I powered down my body, slamming both feet into the wooden deck and with a flick of my wrist held an open fan against his neck, his wide eyes staring at me as I breathed heavily above him, knees gripping his waist as I pinned him down beneath me. "You're dead, Green Dragon." I told him between breaths, eyes narrowing further at him as he continued to simply stare at me.

The crew were all cheering and yelling but I hardly heard them as Jae-Ha finally smirked. "Next time, I shall not underestimate you." He promised, giving an easy shrug of his shoulders as his hands lay sprawled beside his head but he then reached up and gripped my chin between his thumb and forefinger, making me recoil but he held me firmly. "Although…surely you can think of other things we could be doing rather than fighting?"

"Jae-Ha." Gi-Gan quipped so he let me go, allowing me to rear back and put as much distance between us as possible. The captain walked slowly over to me before gripping my face also, turning it from side to side as she hummed in thought. "You're too thin. You don't eat enough." She informed me before letting go and walking away with a flick of her hand. "But you pass as well. I'm glad not all girls are senseless idiots as they seem." High praise indeed.

Kija and Shin-Ah approached me with looks of concern but I nodded my head to them with a smile, assuring them I was fine silently as I slid my fan away, tucking it neatly into my belt then reached up for my hair, pulling it to one side and plaited it so that I could tie it back once more. "You, what can you do?" Gi-Gan was now asking Yona who blinked before beginning to stutter.

"Uh…I…I can…" She trailed off, looking down hopelessly as I walked forwards with both Kija and Shin-Ah at my shoulders, tilting my head to the side as Hak glanced my way and rested a hand on my back, drawing me a little closer whilst shooting a glare over to Jae-Ha who smirked before looking away.

"You can't do anything." Gi-Gan translated Yona's hesitation before shaking her head. "Those who can't do anything will only slow us down. Plenty of people in this town hate Kum-Ji but, if they lack the strength, they'll only die standing against him. There's nothing you can do, girl. Leave." My eyes narrowed dangerously and I flicked my plait over my shoulder as I clenched my fists tightly.

"Without her we will not worth with…"

"Kija, it's alright." Yona soothed with her calm voice and Kija blinked slightly in surprise. "Captain Gi-Gan is right. But…I have my own reasons for not backing down!" Yona declared with such force that Gi-Gan blinked in surprise. Yona focused her eyes on Gi-Gan, not wavering for a single moment and the captain smirked slightly before deciding.

"Very well. You'll do a job to prove to me that you're useful and worthy of my trust." She decided before narrowing her eyes. "A life threatening job." She revealed and I jerked backward slightly in alarm.

"A life threatening job?" Yona repeated and Gi-Gan nodded her head.

"Right now, you're useless baggage but if you insist on fighting Kum-Ji with us, you must demonstrate your resolve." The captain told Yona who looked downward for a moment as she pondered on the captain's words.

"My resolve…" I glanced to Hak with worry but his eyes were fixated on the princess. We couldn't let her do anything that would endanger her life, could we? "I understand. What do I have to do?" Yona questioned and Gi-Gan gave a tiny smirk, almost invisible.

"Pick me some senjuso." A gasp fluttered through the crew however as one of them tried to speak up the captain gave him a stern glare. "Don't interrupt me. You could never do it." She told the pirate and he ducked his head obediently.

"What's senjuso?" Yoon questioned so Gi-Gan looked back at us all as we grouped around Yona.

"It's a valuable medicinal plant that grows only on the Mist Shrouded Cape. A cure all that speeds up healing of illnesses and wounds." She explained and Yoon's eyes instantly widened.

"A cure all?!"

"With the senjuso, my injured men will recover quickly. In our upcoming battle we'll have a great need for it. The man I usually send to pick it is currently injured. If you do it in his place, I'll accept you."

"Fine." Yona agreed but the captain lifted her head slightly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…" She said as she stepped closer and loomed over Yona with a stern gaze. "The senjuso grows in the middle of a sheer cliff. You'll go alone, without anyone's help." Gi-Gan informed her but Yona's gaze never wavered as she answered.

"That was already my intention."

"Yona! This is crazy." Yoon tried to dissuade her but Yona looked at him firmly and he fell silent at her words.

"Yoon, please. This is my job."

"Good attitude. Jae-Ha! Show her the way." Jae-Ha pushed himself off from where he was slouching and began to move towards the edge of the ship where the gangway had been deployed.

"Well, I'm off!" Yona said brightly, not a hint of fear in her face or tone and I reached out to her but paused, my heart thundering in my chest out of concern for her safety but I caught myself and pulled my hand back as she smiled. "I'll see you soon!" As she began to leave I called out after her, my eyes full of worry.

"Princess!" She looked back, blinking innocently and I sighed as I lowered my head, biting down on my lip before I forced a smile and looked back at her again. "I know you can do this, princess." Yona nodded her head determinedly then followed after Jae-Ha, the rest of us watching her leave until she was gone from sight.

"We shouldn't let her do this, she could die, right?!" Yoon fussed but I held out an arm and he started at me as I remained rooted to the spot, looking to the path where Yona had disappeared to.

"Yoon, Yona needs to grow and learn on her own from time to time. She can't remain dependant on us for the rest of her life." I murmured though the words tasted bitter in my mouth. "She is stronger than you think, just give her a chance to prove it to us all and you'll see."

"Ryo…"

"I don't like letting her go any more than you do. I always feel on edge whenever Yona isn't within my sight, but it's something I make myself deal with." I turned back to him with an understanding smile, reaching out to rest my hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. That scoundrel of a dragon won't let her die. He can't be all that bad." Yoon's lip trembled and he gripped his fingers into tight fists before he exhaled, lowering his head and slumped against me so I placed a comforting arm around him, smiling softly downward.

We all waited in a strained silence though I continued to pace, restless and uneasy. I could hardly keep track of the time, it ticked by slowly though I hardly noticed it disappearing until I heard the captain make a sound of concern. "What is it captain?"

"The waves are growing choppy." She mused and I looked over the side of the boat to see that she was right, they were lapping against the side of the ship with growing size, rocking it a little more firmly than before. "That girl will be in trouble unless she hurries up." Both Hak and I turned to face her, Hak giving a stamp of his glaive on the ground as my eyes narrowed viciously. "What do you want?" Gi-Gan questioned as Hak lifted his dark eyes to meet hers.

"Show me the way." She waited a moment before inclining her head, barking out an order for the others to remain with the ship whilst she led our group to the cliff where Jae-Ha had taken Yona to collect the herbs. The cliff was even more terrifying than I managed. It was a vertical drop into a raging ocean that snarled and scratched at the rock, clawing away at it with only a very narrow path leading down to the cave where the medicinal herbs lay.

"So the senjuso grows here?" Yoon questioned as Kija's face plummeted in fear, staring at the cliff as my expression hardened. Please be alright, princess. Yona.

"I told you it was a sheer cliff." Gi-Gan noted bluntly and Yoon turned around to wave his arms frantically at her as Kija fainted back against Shin-Ah as I gripped onto Yoon's shawl, keeping him away from Gi-Gan just for precaution.

"Yeah but it's too steep! This is crazy, the waves are choppy and the wind could blow Yona away!" He yelled and Kija snapped himself awake, starting to run forwards but I grabbed onto his robes as well, holding both Yoon and Kija from doing anything stupid.

"I'll go rescue her!"

"Wait. That girl accepted this job to earn my trust. Are you willing to stomp all over her resolve?" Gi-Gan questioned wisely but Kija turned to face her with a dark glare.

"But if something happened to her…"

"Yona is just a girl!" Yoon flung at Gi-Gan but she turned with a dark look radiating hotly from her eyes, glowering at the two boys with a low voice.

"Sometimes women must fight too. Don't underestimate us." I had to smile at that, giving a small chuckle of agreement as I let go of Kija and Yoon, turning my face back to the cliffs to wait for Yona. "You don't refuse your friend there to fight, do you? You should have more faith in your companion." Gi-Gan finished with a nod towards me and I dipped my head, acknowledging her silently.

"Hak, are you alright with this?" Kija demanded but Hak only remained silent. "Hak!" I reached out quietly and slipped my hand into his where no one could see, entwining our fingers together and he gripped onto my hand tightly, almost crushing my fingers but I didn't say a word, the two of us standing together until Shin-Ah patted Yoon's shoulder then pointed down towards the cliffs where we all looked to see a splash of red rising up from below the rise of grass.

"YONA!" Yoon suddenly yelled and ran to her with tears in her eyes whilst both Hak and I exhaled, finally relaxing as Yona walked into sight with Jae-Ha at her side. Yoon flung his arms around Yona and hugged her tightly, making me smile warmly as I let go of Hak's hand and walked towards them. "You idiot! You're always so reckless!"

"I'm sorry." Yona apologised as Gi-Gan walked up to her.

"Where's the senjuso?" Yoon let her go and she instantly reached for the pouch she carried at her hip.

"Here." She opened it up and held out the herb to Gi-Gan who inspected it closely.

"So it is. Then, as I promised, you…"

"No." Yona cut her off and we all looked at her in quick confusion. "Jae-Ha helped me." My eyes snapped over to Jae-Ha, narrowing slightly before I exhaled. I was right, he simply couldn't ignore the dragon's blood inside of him. "A sudden wave nearly carried me out to sea and he saved me. I couldn't do it alone."

"Then you're giving up?" The captain questioned slowly but Yona fixated a determined look in her eye onto Gi-Gan.

"No. I'm going to get it myself this time." She declared and my heart and stomach practically dropped to the floor. No way, I am not letting her go and risk her life like that again! It was terrifying enough the first time, it's not happening again! My concentration broke when I heard the captain laughing and I stared at her blankly before she turned a smile onto Yona.

"If Jae-ha had let a girl who had been tossed into the sea die, I would have thrown him into the sea myself." She announced before taking Yona's face in one hand and peered closely into her eyes. "Your eyes are red, you must have cried a lot." She mused but Yona pouted at her.

"I just got salt water into my eyes!" She argued, making the captain chuckle again.

"Your hands are covered in cuts and your legs are shaking. You've got guts. Someone like you would never betray her friends even in the most desperate of situations. I don't mind idiots like you. Climb aboard!" She called out over her shoulder as the captain began walking away, making Yona blink before Jae-Ha placed a hand down on her head.

"You passed, Yona-chan." He told her before walking away. Just as Yoon was about to yell in celebration some of the crew members appeared with a hearty cheer and began to shake Yona's hands, clustering about her and I laughed brightly as Kija practically had a fit, telling them to get their filthy hands off her.

Amidst my laughter I felt someone's eyes watching me and I stopped, looking around me in confusion until my eyes found Jae-Ha's. I stared at him simply for a moment before looking away with a scowl, turning my back as I walked over to Yona and pushed the men back away from her with a simple push of my hands then turned, lifting her up onto my back as she gave a yelp then giggled happily, clinging onto me as I inclined my head to Yoon, indicating we should go back to the ship so he nodded his head and followed as I carried Yona back, though I was all too aware of the violet eyes that followed us.


	16. Honey and Scoundrels

The ship was a hive of life and I helped wherever I was needed, though mostly it meant I was cleaning and washing clothes that had been left unattended for months, perhaps even years. Being trained as a royal attendant my tutoring had not ended until I was a master with the needle, so when I was finished with someone's shirt or trousers they were shocked by how new they looked and how they could hardly even see the damage whilst I scolded them all with a sharp tongue for leaving their own clothes so neglected for so long.

Once I was finished it was late in the evening, already dusk and I wiped my brow before shrugging out of my robe, finding it was too hot so I lay it down with my other belongings and walked towards the beach to get some fresh air when I heard a rather panicked voice breathing heavily from behind a clump of rocks. I recognised the sound instantly and stopped, turning to see Yona hiding away behind them. "Princess? Is something the matter?" I asked, climbing up to hide with her in the tight space.

"N-No, nothing is wrong." She tried to say but I simply arched an eyebrow at her with a deadpan expression.

"You're a terrible liar, princess." I informed her bluntly then looked to her hands which she was holding out in front of her. I took them gently into my own then yelped slightly to find they were sticky with honey so I carefully turned them towards the light, seeing the scratches and several thorns wedged into her skin. "Was this when you picked the senjuso?"

"Yes, I tried to pick the thorns out with a needle but I couldn't make it work so Hak…" She trailed off and I saw a heated blush touch her face as she quickly looked away.

"What happened princess? If Hak is being a beast again I'll make sure I teach him a lesson." I offered to her but she only dipped her head further, still holding her honeyed hands before her as not to get her clothes sticky. "Princess?"

"Ryo…what does it mean when someone…licks your hand?"

" _What_?!" I yelped, almost leaping to my feet but I quickly regained my senses, shaking my head before leaning closer to Yona with narrowed eyes. "What did Hak do? He really is being a beast isn't he? That stupid moron, I'll teach him not to be so idiotic."

"Well, I was trying to pick out these thorns with a needle but Hak told me there was an easier way to do it, so he poured the honey over my hands." She explained to me but then blushed very deeply. "But then when I asked him if he thought I had grown stronger and if I was closer to him, he poured too much honey over my hands and…and he then started to lick it off." My fingers clenched into fists as I struggled to keep my face plain though I desperately wanted to laugh.

"Hak licked the honey off your hands? Well princess, I'd say that there were several reasons why he did it, one of them being he didn't want to waste the honey he'd spilled all over you." I began but then I sighed, rubbing my face as I leaned back against the rocks to support myself as I relaxed. "Another reason is he was just trying to make you feel uncomfortable because that's what Hak does, teasing is his hobby after all."

"Yes, I suppose. Is there another reason?" I paused slightly, knowing that the final reason was the truth however I didn't want to reveal it to the princess just yet as it was not my place so I carefully thought about my words.

"The last reason is one that you'll have to ask Hak about yourself, princess. I'm sorry but I can't tell you as it wouldn't be right. Maybe in time you'll understand, but for now I wouldn't worry about it as we have more important things to concern ourselves with like Kum-Ji." Yona nodded her head, her expression deepening into focus as she took a deep breath.

"Yes Ryo, you're right. I'm just being stupid." She agreed but then she looked at her hands with a small smile. "It was a strange sensation though, I felt as if I were tingling all over before I ran away." My eyes widened quickly before they softened, looking down at Yona as she blushed before she shook her head once more with a sigh. "I'd should go find Yoon and see if he'll help get these thorns out."

"Good idea princess." I agreed then helped her to climb down the rocks, setting her on her feet then watched as she walked away with a contemplative expression, my brow furrowed in thought. She had felt a tingling sensation, had she? I knew it could only mean one thing and it made me feel so ecstatically happy that after a moment I couldn't help but grin. My smile was short lived, however, as when I placed a hand on my waist I hissed in pain, quickly yanking away my hand then bean to roll up my shirts to find an angry purple, black and blue bruise at my side from where Jae-Ha had kicked me earlier.

"That looks rather uncomfortable." At the sound of his voice I quickly dropped my shirts and spun around, seeing him sitting on top of the rocks. How long had he been there? How did he even get up there without me seeing him climb? "Did I do that, beautiful lady?"

"My name is Ryo, scoundrel." I muttered to him darkly before turning and walking away but he only chuckled and jumped down, beginning to follow after me. "Leave me alone."

"But you just so happen to be going in the same direction I need to go, it makes sense that we should walk together." He answered so I stopped and turned to look at him, narrowing my eyes slightly but he only gave me a cocky smirk. "I get the distinct feeling that you do not like me, sweet Ryo."

"Perhaps it's because I know your type and I make it my business to stay away from them." I replied smoothly with a lace of ice, drawing myself up straighter. "It irritates me that _you're_ the Green Dragon as it means Yona is now stuck with you, so I'll say this once and you had better hear me well." Stepping forwards I lifted my hand and prodded him hard in the chest, advancing menacingly so that he had to retreat. "If you so much as look at her wrong, then I shall cut you up into tiny little pieces and serve you up to the pigs as a meal. Understand?"

"Perfectly sweet Ryo, I understand." He answered but his hand snatched mine quickly before I could draw it back and he placed a rather charming kiss on the back of my knuckles, thumb brushing over my skin as I gaped at him widely. "Though I insist you let someone take care of that injury, beautiful lady. Our battle was rather exhilarating and I forgot my own strength, you were certainly a worthy adversary." He murmured to me in a seductive purr but I only bristled against it though I tingled in anger.

Without a word I switched the grip so that I had hold of his wrist and with a quick spin of my body and whirl of my arms, Jae-Ha landed flat on his back at my feet, grunting from the impact before he laughed whilst I scowled down at him. "Scoundrel." I muttered before turning and walking away.

I borrowed a salve from Yoon to deal with the bruise though I was surprised that he had made me some medicine from the senjuso to help battle my illness and I quickly felt the last of my headache and the lethargy I felt clear up, so much so that I exhaled peacefully. That herb truly is a miracle worker. At least now I don't feel so heavy.

As the evening sky rolled in I rested with my eyes turned towards the starlight, watching as they twinkled peacefully until I was called down to the Captain's cabin by Hak to begin preparations for our plans to stop Kum-Ji. I wasn't at all surprised to learn that he dealt with human trafficking though inside it made me feel a little sick. You'd have to be a pretty sick and twisted devil in order to treat innocent women in such a disgusting way.

Once our meeting was over I made sure to get plenty of sleep and in the morning we began to make our preparations, loading the ship and we all helped out in whatever way we could. Kija used his strength to carry supplies, Yoon was busy healing those who had been injured in the last battle whilst Hak and Shin-Ah were training some of the pirates how to properly use a sword. Or at least Shin-Ah was, Hak was demanding ten thousand rin per lesson.

As his group complained and protested I walked up behind him and kicked him square in the back, one fan in hand as I fluttered it serenely in front of my face to hide my smirk as Hak went face planting into the dirt. "Don't be so money grabbing Hak, these men need to learn or they're going to end up killed." I scolded him simply as he turned a glare on me. "Now, you can either teach them properly or we can give them a demonstration where I kick your butt into next week."

"Alright, alright, anything to avoid getting into a fight with _you_. You're a horrible training partner." Hak grumbled as he dusted himself off and my eyes narrowed sharply at him.

"What was that?" I demanded to know in a growl, gripping the front of his shirts to yank him forwards with a dark glower straight at him. "You wouldn't be insulting me, would you Hak?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked innocently so I rolled my eyes and let go, allowing him to drop to the floor once again before I turned a smile to the pirates who looked star struck and one or two of them were even drooling as they looked at me.

"He's all yours boys, make sure you train hard." I cheered before snapping my fan shut and walking away in search of something useful to do. I ended up helping Yoon with all his patience until Hak called me over, looking thoroughly bored and handed his students over to me with a wave of his hand however I frowned at him as he walked past me.

His lips were set in a hard line and his fists were clenched at his side in a manner that screamed irritation and worry however he was gone before I could ask him what the matter was, though it didn't take me long to realise that Yona and Jae-Ha were missing so I assumed he had taken her to scout out the town with him. No wonder Hak looks so worked up.

"Uh…excuse me, lady? Uh…"

"Sorry, I lost track of thought. Let's see what you've all got." I challenged as I untied my belt from around my waist and their eyes all widened as I stripped from my outer garment and flung it aside before I flicked up a staff and whirled it around in a fluid motion, turning with effortless movement before I thrust outward and the butt of my staff finished only a hair's breadth away from one of the pirates' faces, making him gulp in fear. "So who's first?"

I should have probably gone easy on the poor pirates, they were aching and sore by the time Yoon called for lunch time but I believed it was time well spent as they could at least hold their swords correctly and were competent enough to make strong strikes, blocks and deflect blows now. They got the general idea so I figured they'd be alright so long as they don't lose their focus.

The food was delicious however just as I had finished my second bowl, Jae-Ha and Yona returned with news from the town so we all gathered on the deck of the ship, facing the captain who smoked her pipe as Jae-Ha reported his findings, theorising that Kum-Ji will make his move the evening of the day after tomorrow.

"The day after tomorrow?" She questioned before fixing her eye on him critically. "What makes you say so?"

"I found a store that was gathering people to sell." He informed us all and I clenched my fist tightly at my side, my eyes narrowing slightly but other than that I gave no sign that the news affected me, choosing instead to remain passive and emotionless as not to cause a scene as right now, all I wanted was to break something. "Outwardly they offer decent jobs to women but they're actually sending women who would fetch a high price somewhere. I asked one of the shop keepers how long they'd be recruiting and the answer was until the afternoon of the day after tomorrow." Jae-Ha explained and I found my jaw clenching slightly out of anger. "Kum-Ji is greedy. If there are quality goods available he'll wait until the very last minute. In other words, he'll make the deal on the day. He'll send his ships after dark."

"But we don't know which of the ships the women will be on." Gi-gan cursed under her breath as we all waited for her to come up with some genius idea, however when Yona spoke from my side my eyes snapped to her quickly in surprise.

"If we launch something like fireworks from inside the ship the women are on, would it be possible to rescue them faster?" She questioned and the captain frowned ever so slightly, regarding Yona in a calm but suspicious manner.

"Yes but who will launch it?" She asked and my heart began to beat a little faster, knowing immediately where Yona was taking this. Please, do not let her be so foolish. Do not let her be so reckless as to even think of such a thing.

"I will." Damn it! "I'll infiltrate the ship and set off the firework." She declared and a slapped a hand to my face. This one makes my job all the more difficult. I should really get paid for this, one day she's going to give me a heart attack I swear. "Isn't our priority saving the women rather than defeating Kum-Ji? We must find the ship that they're on quickly and get them to a safe place. To do that, I'll sneak onto the ship and signal to you where they are."

"Wait." Hak interrupted sharply and placed his hand on Yona's shoulder to draw her closer to him protectively. "I wouldn't recommend that."

"He's right. It's too dangerous." Kija agreed fiercely, looking sternly at Yona with his eyes narrowed. "You can't enter Kum-Ji and his officials' stronghold." He informed her and Yoon nodded his head in agreement, his facial expression completely wrought with obstinate refusal.

"I'm against it too. Launching fireworks would involve sneaking past the guards onto the ship's deck while carrying gunpowder! If they find you, they'll kill you!" Yoon shouted so I quickly placed my hand on his shoulder as he leaned to close to Yona's face and gently drew him back with a soft word.

"Yoon." He whirled around to face me, angrily waving his hands as his accusing glare turned on me.

"You can't actually be considering this Ryo! It's far too dangerous, even for you! You'd be all on your own without anyone to watch your back, I won't allow it!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes slightly before rubbing his hair affectionately as Hak glanced between us.

"Besides, it'll be difficult to signal us with fireworks small enough for you to carry on board. We'll probably be fighting too."

"But Shin-Ah would be able to see my signal from far away." Yona reasoned smartly, making Shin-Ah jerk slightly before he nodded his head in agreement. "We don't have time to search all the ships. If the women reach the Kai empire whilst we're all fighting then it'll be too late. I'm the only one who can sneak on board with the women to secure their safety, right?" Yona demanded fiercely as she spun around to face Captain Gi-Gan with a determined expression. "Captain, let me fight with you."

The captain didn't say anything for a while, watching and regarding Yona carefully until eventually she gave the tiniest of smiles. "If you succeed, we will indeed be able to rescue the women." She agreed before her face hardened. "However, you cannot go alone. We must send at least one more if we are to succeed." She revealed and instantly Hak stepped forwards along with Kija.

"I'll go."

"I will go." I shook my head with a despairing sigh. Honestly, those two.

"Just so you know, it has to be someone who can pass for a woman." She reminded them and their faces fell drastically. "These are Kum-Ji's prized goods. If you aren't at least as beautiful as the other women then you'll be chased off."

"I'll go."

"I will go!"

"I'll go!" Hak, Kija and now Jae-Ha also all stood firm with blank expressions. This time I slapped my face and dragged my hand down over my eyes. They're such morons.

"I can't tell if you're not listening or if you're just really confident." Gi-Gan muttered as the three of them continued to stand forwards in offering.

"Neither, they're just all complete idiots, captain." I informed her as I grabbed Hak by his ear and dragged him aside against Jae-Ha to push them both out of the way so that I could step forwards. "It goes without saying that I should be the one to accompany Yona. I'm not bad looking and I'll be her best bet of staying safe whilst on that ship. No one will touch her so long as I'm still breathing." I declared confidently with a fire of resolution burning in my eyes as the captain looked down at me from her perch.

"No." My heart stopped in its tracks and I froze in place. "You are a strong warrior, I need you in the ranks alongside the others in order to take on Kum-Ji's men or we might not stand a chance."

"But…" Her eyes flit upwards to meet mine and it was as if a wildfire had collided with a lightning storm. My eyes blazed hotly against hers and I felt a deep anger swell up within me, however I couldn't deny her logic. I didn't say that was going to stop me, though. I'll be pacifist for now but I will _not_ allow Yona to go on that ship without proper protection.

"Amidst all these filthy men, the only possible candidate is…" She looked to Yoon and instantly my anger escalated. No way was she thinking of sending Yoon in there too! It would be like feeding a baby to a pack of wolves! "You're sharp and you know how to handle gunpowder."

"W-wait a minute! It's true I'm beautiful when disguised as a woman, seeing as I'm a handsome young man, but we're dealing with an evil lord! I'm still opposed to Yona going, there's no telling if we'll succeed if I join her." He rationalised however when he saw the sweet and tender smile that Yona was giving him he blushed deeply and looked away quickly. "Well, if we're dealing with gunpowder then I guess I have to go."

"Yoon!" Yona brightened and Yoon placed his hands on his hips importantly, lifting his head high as he mused to himself.

"What a pain in the butt. I'll have to prepare before tomorrow." He said before slowly turning his head back to face the princess as I continued to stand in stony silence. "Yona, don't worry about a thing. I don't fight losing battles." He informed her and Yona's expression brightened as mine darkened, watching as Gi-Gan stood up.

"The deal is the day after tomorrow, let's come up with a battle plan." As the crew all cheered I remained in silence, glancing across to Hak to see his expression and was not at all surprised to find it one almost identical to the one I wore.


	17. Rich Men Are Savages

The sun was setting, meaning that tonight was the day of the battle. Yona and Yoon had already left for the shop and were no doubt in the hands of Kum-Ji at this moment however even as the sun set over the horizon, I watched the pirate ship as it sailed across the ocean in all its vibrant beauty. I felt bad for leaving the others but this was my choice and my choice alone. They couldn't stop me, not now anyway, it was too late.

Turning I picked up the skirts of my pretty dress that I'd made for myself for this very purpose. Underneath I wore a mint green dress with a jade outer gown which crossed over my front, the hem lined with a thick band of black stitched with silver patterns which were identical to the pattern of the belt also which wrapped around my waist tightly to accent my shape. My hair was twisted back into an elegant but easy design which kept it free from my face and my fans were both tucked up my sleeves, hidden safely away from sight.

I ran towards the town, intending to head straight for the shop however when I heard a whistle in the air I spun around in time to see Jae-Ha landing from the skies directly in front of me, his hand snatching my arm quickly before I could make my escape. "Let me go! If you dare try and stop me then I'll kill you." My snarl rippled threateningly as my glare met his.

"You're disobeying the captain, beautiful lady."

"She's not my captain, I obey only Yona!" I snapped back at him, trying to wrench my arm free however his grip was too strong so I kicked up a foot, intending to strike him in the head however he blocked my attack and somehow managed to flip me onto my back, pinning me down by straddling my waist and gripping my wrists tightly as I writhed. "Let me go you perverted scoundrel, let go!"

"Why do you follow that girl? What is she to you, sweet Ryo?" Jae-Ha demanded to know, pressing his face a little closer so I went deadly still as if I struggled now then I would run the risk of making the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was. His eyes burned down into mine and I arched an eyebrow at him curiously before relaxing a little.

"It's because I've always been by her side, ever since I was little. I may not have been born into the life that she had but despite what I was, she welcomed me with open arms. Her and her father. It's because of them that I am where I am today. I owe them everything and ordinarily, that wouldn't be enough to persuade me to stay, but it goes much deeper than that." I began to try and explain to him exactly why it was that I stayed with Yona even though I could have walked away so many times. "She's the only family that I have left. She and Hak, we're all that's left of a happiness we used to share in our past. Yona is like my sister and I will protect her, even if that means sacrificing my own life. I don't care! I'll do it, so long as she can stay safe."

"You don't have the blood of a dragon inside you demanding that you obey her, I still don't understand why you would allow yourself to be forced into servitude!" Jae-Ha snapped slightly and my eyes narrowed. In a rush of movement I had gripped his rather expensive looking coat and swung my leg over to throw him onto his back, rising up to pin his shoulders down with my hands as I sat on his torso, eyes blazing angrily.

"Yona does not restrain me, she is my freedom. With her I've been able to see so much and I never have to feel alone. I have a family again because of her and that's all I could ever want. I obey her because I want to, because I know that if I ever needed something, she'd give all that she owned for my wellbeing. Even the shirt off her back." Jae-Ha looked up at me calmly for a while, his hands lying limply at his side as I continued to glower down at him before all at once I realised exactly what our situation was.

I squeaked in horror and blushed bright red, scrambling backwards to get off him before I leaped to my feet and dusted myself off, hurriedly turning my back on him as he chuckled and slowly sat up. "There's something irresistibly charming about that little girl, even without the dragon's blood I feel the need to protect her. I guess that's just who she is." He mused before he got up and looked to me as I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "I won't stop you, sweet Ryo, I want Yona to be safe as much as you do. I'll just tell the captain that I didn't catch you in time."

At first I stared at him in shock, surprised that he'd so readily changed his mind about dragging me back to the ship however with a start, I then realised that that had never been his intention in the first place. "Just promise you'll look after her, sweet Ryo." I nodded my head with a roll of my eyes, folding my arms in front of me.

"That goes without saying. Yona and Yoon will be as safe as can be with me there to protect them." I said confidently then stiffened when I felt his hand on my shoulder, the other coiling a lock of my hair through his fingers as he tilted his lips towards my ear.

"And take care of yourself also, beautiful lady. It would break my heart should someone as exotically enticing as you fall to harm." He whispered and a shiver ran up my spine before I elbowed him sharply in the gut, forcing him to release me and I stepped away from him quickly to place a large amount of distance between us.

"You're such a creep! Don't ever do that again you scoundrel!" I snapped at him before turning and hurrying away, running towards the town however when I stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked back, I found Jae-Ha still standing there looking down at me with a small smirk so I scowled back before racing towards the shop.

It was easy enough to find and I could sense Jae-Ha following, leaping from rooftop to rooftop however when I went inside, I went alone. It was only a few minutes before it was meant to close however a shady looking man walked over to me, frowning slightly with a sceptic look. "What do you want, young lady?" He wanted to know so I clasped my hands together in front of me and bowed.

"I apologise for being so late and for troubling you, but I was wondering if there were any jobs available here? I know that you will end recruiting today but I only just heard that there were vacancies being offered so I rushed over here." I explained to him before I lifted my head and met his eye carefully, keeping a straight face though relaxed my features so that I looked calm, giving a small smile.

"Hmm…" He mused, looking me over up and down before he smiled. "Yes, I think you'll do very nicely indeed. Please, step this way and I shall bring the manager to have an interview with you momentarily." He said, placing a hand on my back and guided me towards a door so I gave a warm smiled and complied, knowing inwardly what was going to happen next. As I was pushed into a small dark room I took a deep breath, bending my knees slightly as the door was closed behind me and I waited, casting my eye around suspiciously before all at once the floor opened underneath me.

I didn't make a sound, gritting my teeth and spread my arms as I fell into darkness though something cushioned my fall at the end, making me grunt as I rolled on what must have been mattresses to protect any girls from injury after the fall. It was pitch black and smelled of damp, making me shiver slightly as the cold settled in however almost immediately a door was flung open and light glared inside, making me flinch as I was grabbed by my upper arms and hauled forwards despite my protests, struggling against them with the demand that they release me to avoid suspicion.

They dragged me into the light where another man eyed me carefully, grasping my chin and tilted my head back as I bared my teeth, still struggling before slowly beginning to go still. "Not bad, not bad at all. Not the most beautiful we've had come through here but still, there's something alluring about the set of her eyes. I bet with the right makeup she'll look exotically mysterious and will fetch a good price." It made me sick hearing them talk about me like that, as if I were nothing more than a china piece for sale on a market stall.

"What is going on here? How dare you do this to me?!" I shouted to them with as much bite as I could add to my tone, trying to wrench my arms free. "You won't get away with this, I can promise you that. Whether in this life or the next, you'll get justice!" A firm slap silenced me through shock, blinking once as the sting began to throb at my cheek where the contact started to cause an angry red mark.

"You know, I'm not too sure about this one, she's rather headstrong and loud. We'll let Kum-Ji decide." The director informed and suddenly I felt ice drop to the pit of my stomach in a warning sense of fear. Now I should be worried, I should have just cried and kept my mouth shut like an ordinary girl instead.

They cut off my vision by wrapping a bandage around them and I was shoved blindly forwards before being bundled into a wagon where I felt every jolt and felt every bump as I was tossed around, trying to work up the tears in my eyes but they wouldn't come. I'd always been stubborn and it looks like I just couldn't bring myself to cry, knowing that if I did then I'd break down completely and I could not afford that now.

Wait. They're taking me to see Kum-Ji. This is perfect, if I can just get close to him, close enough to kill him then no one will have to go to battle tonight. I could end it all without needing to shed anyone else's blood and the women could go free. Yona and Yoon would be out of danger, that's all that really matters.

My fingers began to flex, working some warmth into them as I felt my fans that I'd tied to my forearms ready to pull them free at a moment's notice. Kum-Ji will die tonight. I'll make sure of it. The ride wasn't too long however when trapped in darkness, it felt like half an eternity and the anticipation that was building up inside of me wasn't helping either. Eventually, however, the wagon came to a halt and I was dragged outside, a blanket thrown over my head to hide me before I was forcibly dragged inside.

I listened as the patter of stone turned into the dull thud of wood as I partially walked, struggling to balance myself between the two men who grasped me under the arms and practically carried me to where Kum-Ji was waiting. I heard muffled voices, heard the indistinct sound of shuffling before a door slid open and I was thrown inside.

Someone caught me by the arm, whirling me around as I gasped, struggling against them with my fingers acting like claws until with one swipe I managed to draw blood and there was a sharp cry of pain which made me smirk inwardly. Serves him right. "You little bitch!" This time someone backhanded me and the force was so great that I hit the floor, gasping sharply from the pain and bruises appeared at the side of my head as I trembled slightly, feeling the shock as it flared through my body before I lay still and calm.

"Lift her up and remove the blindfold. I want to see her face." A deep bellied voice commanded and instantly I tensed, clenching one hand into a fist. That has to be Kum-Ji. A fistful of my hair was grabbed and I was lifted onto my knees in an upright position before finally the rag was removed from my face and I blinked, clearing my vision before my eyes settled on the man himself. Ugly as he was, I had to admit that he was rather intimidating. Even I felt a small flutter of nerves as he looked down on me with obvious disdain. "Why did you bring her? She is obviously worth a small fortune." At least _someone_ knows a pretty girl when he sees one, even though he is a demonic bastard.

"My lord, she proved to be more wilful and outspoken than the other girls. We worried she would prove too much trouble to be worth anything." The man who had brought me here explained, tightening his fist in my hair and I hissed at him sharply, seeing the four streaks of blood across his cheek that I'd caused with a small sense of pride.

"If she proves too much then beat her into submission. She is only a woman." Kum-Ji dismissed with a wave before his hand settled on the back of a woman that he'd claimed for himself, making my anger grow deeper as I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his firmly.

"Your kind don't deserve to even breathe." I started in a calm voice, surprising everyone in the room as Kum-Ji arched a bushy eyebrow. "You take advantage of those weaker than you, you abuse the power that you have for the sake of money! It's despicable, you are not even worthy of pity!" I hissed, eyes beginning to blaze as a fire gathered in my stomach. "When your head rolls, I shall throw your body into the ocean to be a feast for sharks. I won't even let them _bury_ you!"

Without warning I grasped the hand that was coiled into my hair and stood, twisting my body to slam my foot into the man's face before racing forwards three steps before another burly man stood before me, blocking my way to Kum-Ji. As he dove to try and catch me I jumped into the air and rotated, rolling over his back elegantly then reached into my sleeves, grasping both my fans and drew them out with a flick, dropping onto one knee to drag out the man's foot and toppled him over, snapping the flat side of my fan on the back of his neck to knock him out before I opened the other, using it to block a sword and quickly disposed of this threat too.

With three fast strikes I had cleared a path to Kum-Ji so I surged forwards with a yell, eyes narrowed determinedly as I made to slice my fan aimed straight for his neck, focused on the killing blow however his foot crashed into my gut mercilessly from where he sat, causing me to choke before I spat out blood and I fell back a step, heaving slightly but quickly forced myself to recover. I blocked and deflected several attacks, feeling the blood trickling down my chin from my mouth so I swept the blood up and spat it out, blinding one of the men before I disposed him also and turned on Kum-Ji once more.

Now he was standing, looking at me with a passiveness which only fuelled my anger however before I could reach him again, I was overwhelmed by the numbers and I felt several blows land on my body as my arms were restrained, punches and blades slicing into my skin as I cried out and struggled against them but I was all alone with no one to save me. This was the one time I didn't have Hak or anyone else to shield my back.

When the abuse subsided I sensed Kum-Ji approaching me so I looked up with a glare, breathing heavily as my nose wept blood and large, ugly bruises began to rise up all over my body. "You're an assassin. How pitiful, sending a woman to do a man's job."

"You can't even call yourself a man." I snarled back and a dark rage glowed in the depths of his pitch black eyes. His hand snatched a fistful of my dress and tore it away, revealing a rather large part of my chest and threatened to dip lower however I held my tongue and maintained my glare, refusing to bow down to filth like him. Suddenly he smirked.

"You will bring in good money, however you shall have to be broken first." He mused darkly before jerking his chin. "Take her to my cabin and restrain her there. I'll be over shortly." My blood ran cold at his words however I did not allow it to show on my face, hissing as I was dragged backwards and watching as he tucked both my fans into his belt as trophies. How dare he touch my weapons!?

I was dragged away once more and this time, they were far less gentle. Their fingers dug into my flesh and I winced as they practically wrenched my arms out of their sockets, blindfolding me once more and covering me in a large blanket once my hands were tied before I was tossed into a wagon and carried to the port where I heard the creaking of a ship as it swayed, groaning softly as I was carted inside and tied to a bed with my hands held out either side of my head and no amount of struggling was going to free me.

The blindfold was ripped from my face and I glared up at the several faces of swine as they smirked down at me. "Kum-Ji is going to make you wish you'd never even opened your mouth, wench." One of them whispered before grasping my skirts in his hands and tore a large rip all the way up my leg, making me snarl and lash out with a foot to swat him away.

"Don't worry though, you'll get used to this kind of work very soon. It's all your good for." Another tear into my skirts and an entire section was ripped away, exposing my bare legs and I grit my teeth, pulling my legs protectively closer to me as their hands grasped at me. No matter how I struggled they just continued to rip and pull, tearing off my sleeves and exposing one of my shoulders, splitting the fabric down the back and mutilating my dress until it was barely held together. The sick bastards.

"We'll leave the rest to our lord to enjoy. Make sure you scream for him, otherwise he'll make you wish you'd never been born." They advised before leaving me in complete darkness. My wounds throbbed and I was still bleeding from the cuts on my arms and torso but nothing was deep, in fact the bruises were the worst of it. I could tell that they'd managed to fracture one of my arms and there was blood pouring down my face from a head wound so I turned my neck as far as I could and pressed the cut into the wall to stem the blood, hissing in pain and momentarily passed out, my vision blurring as I came round before I was able to see again.

I knew that if I didn't get out of here soon I'd be forever shamed. I'd never be able to trust a man again if Kum-Ji has his way with me, providing he doesn't decide to kill me afterwards that is. Yona and Yoon are in danger and that danger increases with every moment that I'm not there with them. I have no choice but to escape, I am not about to let them down. Not now, not ever.


	18. A Dawning Queen

Although the room was pitch black my eyes soon adjusted and I wriggled on the bed, turning and twisting until I bared my teeth and sank them into the rope of my left hand, biting and tugging at it for a good ten minutes until it finally started to work open. Eventually I managed to drag the rope from me and freed my hand, allowing me to turn and work the other rope off until finally I was springing from the bed and crouching down low, trying to come up with an ingenious plan to escape and help the others.

First of all my clothes. I cannot go out like this, I could already feel the dress starting to slide from my body. With a growl I pulled off my belt and flicked out the sash, wriggling the shredded top part of the dress off and used the belt to wrap it around my chest, binding myself until I was fairly decently covered though I'm sure Yoon would have a fit. I didn't care though, it was all I have to hand. The rest of my dress barely covered my lower half. With what I had left I ripped around the torso and used that as another belt around my waist to secure the lower part of my dress, admiring my handiwork before flinching. Alright, so maybe this still isn't entirely modest but there's nothing I can do about that right now. Besides, I have more pressing matters at hand.

Such as the fact that any moment Kum-Ji is going to walk through those doors and I'll be as good as dead. For the moment I have to hide, but where? The room was filled with very little, a few chests beside the bed filled with gold and such as well as a desk in the corner. The only space I could hide in was under the bed however that might be too obvious.

Sneaking over to the door I listened outside but heard no movements so I looked outside through a crack before opening it further. There were no guards so they obviously thought I was no threat now, the idiots. I may be a woman but that is no reason to underestimate me. They should have learned that when I took down over ten of them on my own before they overwhelmed me. Hak is going to murder me when he finds out what I did, then bring me back to life so he can kill me all over again unless Yoon gets to me first. I hate to think how that genius would kill me as slowly and painfully as possible just to prove his point.

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps and I gasped, realising that I was already too late. I have to act now or it'll be the end for me. So without even thinking I left the door wide open but hurried silently back to the bed, crawling under to hide and curled up into a tiny ball whilst praying to King Il for protection, listening as the footfalls grew louder and heavier until they entered the room with someone else scuffling beside him, carrying light as I saw it spill into the room. Dead silence.

My heart hammered loudly in my chest and I dared not even breathe, narrowing my eyes as Kum-Ji took a single step forwards before bellowing in rage. Something smashed and clattered to the ground in pieces and I saw that the desk had been completely destroyed, his companion jumping in fear and pressing his back into the wall as Kum-Ji punched it right beside the trembling man's head. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, my lord, she was right here! They assured me that she was properly restrained and that there was no way she could have escaped." His voice shook with terror and I couldn't help but pray for the man's soul just in case Kum-Ji was feeling particularly murderous this night.

"Well then, you'd better go and _find_ the little vixen, hadn't you? And if I find that you've lost her, it'll be on your head." I heard the gulp and stuttered response before he hurried away, shouting for the ship to be searched for the escaped assassin. I smirked inwardly. Assassin. I like the sound of that. However my smirk quickly melted as I realised Kum-Ji was still in the room, surveying it carefully.

A step was taken closer to the bed and I stiffened instinctively, watching as another step was made towards me and another, a slight tremor starting at the threatening sounds until someone came running towards the door. "My lord! Pirates have attacked our ships, they've found these…monsters to fight with them and they're destroying all of our mercenaries like flies!" The panicked voice squeaked and Kum-Ji halted his advance, turning to look at the messenger accusingly before deciding to follow, striding away with a furious yell to prepare for an attack but not before something was tossed onto the pile of treasure he'd collected. I heard the distinct clunk and clinking of metal. I exhaled finally, dragging breath into my body only when I was certain they were both gone.

Waiting just a few minutes longer I then began to crawl out from under the bed, looking around me to try and find a suitable weapon. It was still dark however light from the hallway spilled inside and I looked to the treasure that was stashed in the corner of the room, almost overflowing out of the chests and I hummed in thought. This could come in use to us in future, why not help myself a little? Though to be fair, this is probably tax money stolen from the people. Damn my conscience, why do you have to make sense? Still I had a quick look and almost wept with joy when I found my twin fans that had been discarded by Kum-Ji. Fate smiled upon me at last!

With my familiar weapons now in hand I rose to my feet and kicked off my slippers as they made too much noise against the wood, my bare feet making a much softer sound as I crept along, searching for a way out or even the cargo hold where he might be keeping the women and Yona. I rounded the corner after checking the coast was clear and head further into the ship, highly conscious of the fact I was practically nude though I brushed the thought aside. I'll find myself something more modest to wear the moment I have time.

Voices came from around the corner and before I could even retreat they were facing me, blinking in surprise. They were mercenaries. Thick muscled, overly dressed in armour with ugly expressions however even after the initial shock of seeing me, they didn't recover. They just continued to stare, open mouthed and wide eyed and I gaped at them before glaring. "You perverted jerks!" I snapped at them before leaping forwards with a knee straight to their gut, doubling one of them over before I knocked him out cold, moving onto the next three with a series of fast strikes that had them down in moments. "The Storming Cloud does not appreciate being looked at in such an uncivilised manner." I sniffed before striding away with pride.

Honestly, does no one have honour anymore? Any decent man would have averted his eyes and offered such a lady as myself his shirt or something. Men were such beasts these days! As some of my injures began to ache and throb I rubbed my shoulders, arms and back to try and get some feeling back, thrusting the rest of the pain aside though the head wound did worry me. It must have come from when my head hit the floor or when someone struck me with the blunt end of a weapon without me realising.

I made my way through the ship however I soon found it was infested with mercenaries, all of them as mean and ugly as the last one. They smelled too, it almost made me want to retch. I was quick though and that was my advantage, they hardly even saw me coming before I had knocked them down or finished them completely, not caring whether or not they received the blunt end or the sharp end of my fans. I was just going to take them out.

Though I saved one at the end, the smallest one I could find and with a kick of my foot I pressed it against his neck, trapping him against the wall as he squealed like a pig and trembled before me, my fans held ready to strike. "Where are the women?" I demanded to know and he gulped before quickly surrendering the moment I added pressure onto his throat, making him choke.

"The next ship! The next ship…they're on the next ship over to us." He informed me and I nodded my head before swinging my foot to the side and he dropped like a sack to the ground as I turned and swept away. It was like fighting an army of rats. No matter how many you got rid of, they just kept on coming. Their rudimentary skill was no match for me, however and I continued to fight with every ounce of my strength, my speed and agility outclassing them a hundred fold. It was almost boring.

Still, now that I knew the women weren't on this ship, I could focus on Kum-Ji. That snake was still here and if I could just get to him, this time I'd make sure to finish him. An onslaught of mercenaries came running at me, yelling at the top of their lungs so I crouched down and sprung up, swinging out my leg to smack the first in the side of the jaw, using his head to knock against the other before they fell one by one with the powerful strike, their balance failing them and I leaped over them to run on ahead once again.

I found a ladder and quickly climbed it to find myself out in the open, facing an entire swarm of them and they turned to face me, mouths dropping open so this time I rolled my eyes with impatience. "Oh come on, surely you've seen a woman nearly naked before, right?" Not wasting any more time I powered forwards, charging straight in and deflected with my fans, opening and closing them when necessary as my eyes and senses remained on high alert, focusing on every movement around me as I spun in an elegant circle and dropped to the ground, an entire group of the mercenaries taking out each other in their clumsy attempt to hit me.

A sword was thrust at me so I opened the fan in my left hand and swiped it away before kicking up my leg directly upwards so that it almost touched my nose but effectively knocked down the opponent, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he fell backwards. Struggling for breath I backed up a few paces until I felt my back being pressed up against the wall, surrounded by mercenaries as their smirks deepened. This was not good.

"Say your prayers wench because this is where it ends for you." One of them snarled and my eyes narrowed. He can kiss his teeth goodbye. I flipped my fan around in my hand then jabbed it forwards straight into his mouth, making him howl in pain before he spat out several teeth and I smirked before springing off his shoulder and twisted, flying straight up before I landed on the balcony of the quarterdeck, standing upright before I quickly struck out with my fans, discarding the arrows that were shot at me before I sprung off my hands along the wooden beam and took a leap for a rope as Yona and Yoon's cowering bodies came into my attention.

They were on the next ship over with Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha, struggling against the sheer numbers of opponents that swamped them with arrows raining down from above. My eyes narrowed and I swung with all my might, using my feet to kick down two of the mercenaries that were getting up on the side of the deck to jump over to the next ship and they fell into the water with a satisfying splash.

My hand let go of the rope at the last moment, swinging myself up into a summersault with the lift before I spread my arms and landed in a crouch position, gracefully descending and sliced clean through the arrows as they hurled for Yoon as he covered Yona but his eyes widened as my shadow dropped down in front of them. "Ryo!" Instantly Yona looked up with wide eyes, shining brightly with relief as I quickly made a space for myself, discarding of several of the mercenaries with a series of kicks, jabs and full on punches as I began to lose patience with them.

"Ryo! You're alive!" She gasped with tears of relief streaming down her face as I tilted my head backwards to look at her with a soft smirk.

"Did you ever doubt me?" I questioned and she gave a smile in return before I ducked and powered my shoulder against the mercenary before I jabbed him in the shoulder, twisting my fan to numb the limb before I flung him over the side of the ship. "So have I missed much? I see you started the party without me."

"Uh…Ryo? What the _heck_ happened to your clothes?!" Yoon demanded angrily, pointing to my lack of apparel and I blinked down at myself innocently before looking at him with winsome orbs.

"I don't know what you mean Yoon." I answered before quickly jumping back to avoid a sword, lifting two fans to block attacks from the side but then one came at me from in front, forcing me to kick him with my foot however he smartly blocked and swung my leg aside before powering a fist into my exposed torso which now gleamed with sweat and an array of bruises now decorated the slabs of my stomach, causing me to choke on my breath before I somehow managed to twist free and deal with them all with lighting fast strikes. "These guys are really starting to piss me off."

"Ryo." Shin-Ah's calm voice spoke and I looked around to see him before ducking, seeing that he had lifted his sword in preparation to strike so I dropped down and slid around him, covering him as two more mercenaries tried to strike him from behind however I blocked their blows with open fans before I sliced with them, making them cry out in pain before I kicked them backwards one by one to Jae-Ha who finished them off for me.

"Thanks Shin-Ah." I tossed a smile back over my shoulder to him where he'd disposed of two of the men that had started to get back up. He gave me a single nod before diving back into the fight once more. The three of us were like demons, monsters even. I could feel the terror we instilled as we cleared the decks of the mercenaries one by one.

"So my sweet Ryo, care to tell us who gave you those ugly marks?" Jae-Ha questioned as he kicked someone in the chest and sent him flying over the next ship and landed him in the water on the other side. "It is not a beautiful look for your skin, you know. Tell me who it is I must kill and I shall do it."

"You keep your perverted eyes on the battle, scoundrel." I informed him snappily as I slipped from side to side, moving with my shoulders to avoid the rather heavy handed blows someone was trying to make at me with a sword before I thrust out with a closed fan and felled him with one strike. "Instead of taking me to join the other women they took me straight to Kum-Ji because they weren't sure if I was worth anything." I informed him as I ended up back to back with him, making another strike before taking a breather as he kicked out with his powerful leg. "I figured that since he was right there, I may as well try to finish it there and then however there were too many of them. I couldn't handle it on my own and I was dumb to think I could."

My hand clenched into a fist slightly as I narrowed my eyes, furious with myself. "I deserve these marks, every single one of them for making such a stupid mistake. My own pride got the better of me and I was too blind to see I was outmatched."

"Don't say such ugly things, beautiful lady." Jae-Ha said to me, looking over his shoulder and I caught his eye with a slight look of bewilderment. "Any man who so much as touches you is worthy only of pain. We shall make them pay, sweet Ryo, I promise." He vowed charmingly and I was almost convinced by the flirtatious act before I scoffed.

"Save the charm for your other women, scoundrel. It won't work on me." I informed him bluntly before leaping back into the fight. "But Kum-Ji is on this ship, we need to locate him before he escapes otherwise all this would have been for nothing."

"Leave it to me." He nodded his head with a cocky smirk which caught my eye a moment before I returned my attention to the mercenaries. They were still coming at us, I just couldn't believe how many there were and another ship was on it's way. This was not looking good at all. We need to get Kum-Ji and finish this as soon as possible otherwise we wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. So with a deep exhale and nod of my head I turned to Jae-Ha.

"Right, Shin-Ah and I will cover you, you go inside and look for Kum-Ji, if you find him." I gave a sharp yell as I floored another mercenary with a foot directly down on his back before I lifted my burning eyes to meet Jae-Ha's. "Make sure he pays for everything he's done." Jae-Ha nodded his head once in understanding, using his throwing knives to block a sword so I skirted forwards and took down his opponent then sprung over him, using his shoulder as a vault before with a complicated dance of strikes and sweeps, I opened the way for him and Shin-Ah jumped in to help hold off the oncoming wave as Jae-Ha retreated further back into the ship. "Now go!" I slashed my fan then took deep breaths, standing for a moment of rest as Shin-Ah jumped backwards so that our backs were pressed together. "You okay Shin-Ah?"

"Hm." He nodded his head before striking with his powerful sword. "You're hurt." He said to me and I blinked before looking down to see that I was bleeding all down my arm from a deep cut on my upper arm that I hadn't noticed before now. I could hardly feel the pain, the blood was roaring so fiercely in my mind that I wasn't even feeling the bruises anymore.

"It's fine, I'll hold up for now but I doubt we could keep this up for much longer." I said to him before jumping back into the battle, keeping my body angled low so that with a series of cuts and jabs to pressure points and vitals a row of men suddenly keeled over, howling before struggling to get back however with them now handicapped it was easy for me to finish them.

I couldn't tell you how long we were fighting for but it felt like hours until Jae-Ha returned with a dark expression. "He's gone." He revealed and instantly I looked to Shin-Ah who nodded his head in understanding then turned his eyes towards the ocean, scanning the waters before pointing to where Kum-Ji was trying to escape. "Abandoning your subordinates and fleeing is hardly beautiful!" Jae-Ha mused sardonically before springing up into the air with incredible power, soaring high into the night sky towards Kum-Ji's boat with his throwing knives in hand.

With the mercenaries now lying in pools of groans and motionless bodies I spun around and watched as Jae-Ha descended, aiming straight for Kum-Ji though I could barely see him out in the darkness. I did see his knives, though, glinting off the reflection of the burning fires that had been Kum-Ji's ships which gradually blazed brighter and illuminated the darkness where I could see them both.

The lord of Awa drew back an arrow and as he released it, I felt myself take a sharp inhale of breath, staring as it streaked through the knives, seemingly slowing in time before all at once sliced through Jae-Ha's shoulder. A rush of fear escaped me and I found myself screaming his name, gripping onto the side of the ship as the green dragon dropped into the water whilst his knives thudded harmlessly against the boat.

Just as time had seemed to stop, the world began to rotate once more and speed up. Jae-Ha faced Kum-Ji in the water, now completely defenceless with nothing to jump from and I gripped onto the side tightly, my eyes widening on horror as the arrow trained on him but then, without warning, I heard the hiss of an arrow from the next ship over. My eyes lifted and widened when I saw none other than Princess Yona standing there with her bow raised, eyes fixated on Kum-Ji even as the arrow pierced his heart.

My own gave a thud of shock as I stared at her. I never thought she would be able to do it, to take a life. I had witness it with my own eyes yet I still struggled to believe. It was over so quickly that I soon found that I had forgotten to breathe so I let out a deep breath and almost collapsed however Shin-Ah placed an arm around me to support my weight as I felt my eyes droop, struggling to remain awake but I smiled up at him in thanks.

I forced myself to recover, opening my eyes and standing upright to watch as the dawn awoke and bathed Yona in a blissful light, casting her red hair into flame as it fluttered on the breeze. Never in all my time knowing her had I seen Yona progress so far. She had gone from a princess to an orphan and then to a fugitive in the span of one day before setting out on a journey that has ultimately changed her. In all my years to come, I remember this moment the most, because even though she was bruised, filthy and her hair was in complete disarray, she had never looked more like a queen then when she stood at the head of the ship, standing upon the blush of dawn.


	19. My Weaknesses Define Me

With the battle now over it was time to head back to Awa port. I had already had the treasure moved across from Kum-Ji's ship to the one the women had been held hostage on so we could return the money to the people of Awa. My head turned and looked to the wheel of the ship before a small smile broke out over my lips as I sprung towards it, taking it in my hands as the girls finished up tying down the officials and last of the mercenaries. "Shin-Ah, disconnect us from the other ship, Yoon, you and the girls help hoist the main sail!" I cheered, giving a wave to everyone as they quickly hurried to comply before we lifted the anchor and were away.

"Have you ever steered a ship before?" Yoon asked me suspiciously and my eyes twinkled down at him.

"Nope, but I've always wanted to try." I admitted brightly before spinning the wheel to come about face, grinning still as I steered the ship up alongside the pirate's ship before we harboured in port. I didn't do too badly I don't think, there's only a few scratches here and there from when I almost hit the pier but oh well.

As the women ran to their families I walked up to Yona and placed my hand on her shoulder as she smiled warmly down at them, watching the smiles and the laughter before she turned her head to look at me. "I was worried, Jae-Ha told me you'd come after us but you never joined the rest of the women." She began then looked up and down at my ruined clothing. "Did they do that to you?"

"Don't worry about a thing, princess." I assured her warmly, drawing her close to me. "It's over now so let's just forget." Though as I inspected her bruises, I couldn't help but curse those damned officials for doing such a thing to an innocent girl. We left the ship and walked towards Hak and Kija, both of whom looked as if they'd just stepped out of a bath. How come they didn't even get a single injury? I call foul.

"Princess, I'm glad that you're alright." Kija said and I puffed my cheeks in annoyance as I placed my hands on my hips.

"And what are we? Invisible?" I questioned under my breath as I stood behind Yoon and Yona with Shin-Ah.

"You guys don't have a single scratch on you. I hate you." Yoon said with an unimpressed look as Hak narrowed his eyes at the three of us.

"But you three…" He began before his eyes began to blaze like blue fire along with Kija in a silent rage at seeing us so beaten up. I'd got the worst of it but still, Yoon and Yona hadn't had it easy either. I felt guilty for not protecting them better. Hak and Kija turned around, eyes trained straight on the tied up officials before diving at them with deep roars, giving them another beating as Yona blinked her eyes in surprise and Yoon retained his deadpan expression.

"Calm down you beasts, you'll just cause more trouble." He said so I strode over and waded into the fight, grabbing Kija by his robes and Hak by his ear before giving them a shake.

"That's enough you two! They're already tied up and killing them won't solve anything." I scolded before slamming their heads together, making them groan in pain as they dizzily began to stumble after me as I dragged them away.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better." Hak muttered before he stood upright and looked down at me and my bandaged chest which exposed pretty much everything to the eye. His eyes darkened. "Ryo, what happened to you?"

"Nothing too important." I turned my head away stiffly and clenched my fists at my side. "It's nothing." However when I realised that the pirates were all drooling at me with lusty eyes I quickly hugged my chest to try and cover myself. "Will you perverts stop staring?! I didn't have anything to change into, alright? This was the best I could do!" Suddenly I felt something warm being wrapped around my back and shoulders, making me start slightly as I felt strong arms encase me but I relaxed when I realised it was Hak placing his long sleeveless robe around me.

His head rested against my shoulder and he was silent as his arms gripped my tightly, one arm around my waist as the other curled up towards my neck. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." He murmured to me and I looked at him in confusion. "I keep on forgetting that it's not just the princess who's vulnerable out here. You're a woman too. I shouldn't have forgotten."

"What does me being a woman have to do with anything?" I demanded to know as I wrapped his robe close around me, glad that it finally covered anything and I didn't feel so exposed. Hak glared down at me darkly, gripping my shoulders tightly and gave me a hard shake until my teeth rattled in my skull.

"Look at what they did to you Ryo! You were stupid to go in alone, you should have asked me first! Just because you can fight doesn't mean that you're invincible, you're still weaker than a man! Not only that but they can do things to you that would break you spiritually, do you think I could live with myself if something like that happened to you?!" He practically yelled and my eyes widened. He's never shouted at me before. I was just glad everyone was too busy reuniting to notice Hak and I. "Damn it Ryo, did they touch you?" My blood chilled at his meaning and for a moment I didn't answer, staring up at him before I thrust out my hands and broke his painful grip on me.

"No of course not! I'm not weak, Hak, I can look after myself!" I snapped back and tried to turn away however when he snatched my arm in a tight grip I couldn't stop the loud cry of pain as he pressed on the fracture, causing me to drop to my knees as stars burst before my eyes and my head swam out of control. Hak quickly let go of my arm, calling out my name however when he tried to touch me again I whirled around and kicked upwards, catching his jaw with my foot to send him flying backwards. "Just stay away from me Hak!"

As he massaged his jaw I flung his coat off my shoulders and tossed it back at him, not wanting it anymore as I turned and strode away though I struggled to conceal my limp. After a few steps my face contorted in pain and I paused a moment, lifting my balled fists as I took a deep breath to calm myself before all at once I lifted back my shoulders and walked away, ignoring the pain.

I went back to the pirate ship where Yoon had kept all his supplies and used some to treat myself, binding up my arm, my ankle and the deeper cuts I stitched myself to keep them from bleeding everywhere again before sealing them with more bandages. I looked a complete mess and I felt like it too. Now that I come to think of it, I'd been terrified of Kum-Ji and all that he could have done to me. I came so close to ruin and disaster that my hands were still shaking from the effects and not because of the cold bath I'd just washed myself in.

Feeling a little more like a human I found my own clothes and got dressed, slipping into the familiar fabric and lifted it to my nose to smell, the scent calming me before I secured the belt with my fans and shuriken pouch before pulling my hair over one shoulder and plaited it out of the way. I felt guilty for how I'd treated Hak, after all it was only because he cared and to tell the truth, he was right. I had put myself in danger and the consequences could have been dire.

Outside I could already hear the party however I wasn't in the mood to celebrate. I was in too much pain and my heart just wouldn't stop hammering in my chest. Shaking my head I looked up with a fierce expression. I think now is the time to let go of everything. I still haven't mourned King Il and I could feel the tears already as they threatened to flow. I can't bottle everything up inside me anymore.

Turning around I left the ship and the party, glancing over to Yona briefly to ensure she was alright before I head out of town, climbing to the cliffs until I was overlooking the sea far away from the town and everyone else. The sea looked so calm and tranquil, the complete opposite of what I felt raging inside me. For a moment I just stood there, unable to do anything until one by one, the tears began to fall until it they flowed like a river and I couldn't stop them.

My shoulders trembled with sobs, my face a wet mess of stickiness until with a deep breath I released all my pent up anger and grief into one scream, allowing it to echo over the cliffs until I collapsed to my knees and wept into the ground, unable to stop myself now that I had begun. Although it was painful, it also felt refreshing. Now that I was mourning, I felt like the cracks in my heart were beginning to heal, like my tears were sealing them away with a soothing tonic of some sort.

I hadn't been able to save King Il but I can be here for Yona now. I'll protect her, even if others think I'm not strong enough to do so. I can prove them all wrong, show them that there's more to me than what they see on the outside, that I had a strength that can keep me going forever.

Though for now, I allowed myself to sob and weep until I passed out from exhaustion, unable to bear the weight any longer. It soon became cold on the cliff top due to the breeze but I didn't stir until the late afternoon where I could still hear the celebrations going on however as I sat up and looked towards the beautiful sunset, I heard someone approaching so I quickly dried my face and looked over my shoulder to see Yona.

"I've been searching for you Ryo, we haven't seen you all day." She said to me and sat down at my side as we both turned to look at the ocean.

"I feel like a failure. I'm in no mood to celebrate anything, princess." I answered her honestly before giving a long sigh. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you and Yoon in time, if I had been smarter or at least a little stronger, then none of this would have happened. I could have killed Kum-Ji and you wouldn't be so bruised up like you are now. It's all my fault. Hak was right."

"Don't say that Ryo, you know it isn't true." Yona told me softly as she reached out and gripped onto my sleeve gently. "You went because you wanted to protect me, but because of me you were hurt. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. If it weren't for me then you wouldn't even be here, you wouldn't have fallen off that cliff and nearly died. You'd be safe and happy somewhere." I blinked at her in surprise, seeing the guilty expression and deep remorse so I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have lived to see my next birthday when we first met." I whispered to her softly. "Because of you, I was given a new life, a new purpose. I can never thank you enough for that. You're the reason that I'm still here, Yona, the reason that I fight so hard so don't ever go blaming yourself." Her expression lightened at that so I smiled at her before letting go, turning my face back to the sunset as we began to reminisce quietly.

"A lot has happened since I left." Yona murmured after a while and I was about to answer when someone else beat me to the chase.

"It sure has." Hak! Idiot, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"You scared me! You're everywhere Hak." Yona informed him snippily as he lounged back against the grass with his hands tucked behind his head, his hair rustling with the breeze as he gazed up at the sky.

"Everywhere you are. This morning I let you out of my sight but because I'm your bodyguard, I'll stick annoying close to you." He said as he sat up, steely features fixated forwards as we both blinked at him. "If you need anything, call me." Yona waited a moment before smiling and nodding her head, looking back towards the sunset as I turned my face away slightly, still feeling a little embarrassed and ashamed of the way I acted towards him.

"Hak, Ryo, I'm leaving." Yona announced before slowly reaching out to the both of us until her fingers twisted into the fabric of our sleeves, gripping onto us tightly for a brief moment before she relaxed her grip. "Come with me." We both turned a smile towards her, easily accepting her request.

"You got it."

"Where else would I go?" I told her teasingly and she exhaled with relief before letting go just as Ao climbed up her arm then settled on her shoulder, giving a chirp towards our little spies as both Yona and I looked back at them. Kija was leaning his arm against Yoon, almost flattening him as Shin-Ah gave us a blank but innocent look.

"What are you doing?" Yona asked them all bluntly and Kija instantly blushed as he tried to come up with a clever excuse but Yoon just turned his face away with a hacked off look, pouting slightly.

"You should've told us." He told her snappily as she stood up and blinked at him. "Don't look at me like that! I mean about you leaving! You can't talk about that without all of us here." He told her in annoyance as Kija leaped to his feet with his claw tightly clenched, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks mainly from all the drink he had consumed.

"That's right princess! If you command, the four dragons will travel to the ends of the earth!" He declared passionately as Hak wiggled a finger in his ear out of disinterest.

"Oh, you can leave now."

"What?!" I shook my head. Those two are trouble, I still think we should leave the both of them behind and leave all the guarding to Shin-Ah and I. At least we get along.

"There are only two dragons here anyway."

"Shut up!" As the two of them began to argue I sighed and stood up, rubbing my eyes wearily as Ao scampered up my dress and settled himself on my shoulder, swishing his bushy tail back and forth until Yona gently called them all to attention. She was smiling serenely, the light of the sunset reflecting off her hair and skin like a golden halo as she faced us all.

"I'm leaving Awa tomorrow. Will you come with me?" She asked and we all smiled at her. Kija was the first to answer, of course, assuring Yona that he will accompany her whilst Shin-Ah nodded his head to signal that he would come as well whilst Yoon tried to act cool, his arms reaching back over his head as he pouted.

"What a pain." He said so I gave a smirk and flung my arm around him before I began to ruffle his hair.

"Come on pretty boy, I know you love our company really." I told him until he eventually managed to ward me off, yelling in protest so I gave a gentle laugh before turning back to look at the sunset as it dipped below the horizon of sparkling water. As Yona declared we should all go back and join the celebrations once more the others ran off but I stayed put, my eyes seemingly transfixed on the sunset. I was so entranced that I didn't realise that Hak had stayed until he'd walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle in a tender embrace, seemingly being careful of my injuries.

"I'm sorry." He said as I blinked myself out of my enchantment. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Ryo."

"I know that, Hak." I answered him with a sigh. "And you were right. I wasn't thinking and I could have died because of it. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." He gave an indifferent huff before he turned me around, hands resting on my shoulders as he looked sternly down at me.

"Just don't do anything like that again, Ryo. I'm here to protect the princess, but I'm also here to keep you safe too. Don't make my job any more difficult than it already is." Our eyes remained locked onto one another until I felt my walls begin to crumble once more and tears started to flow as I trembled, sniffling pathetically as I flung myself against Hak and gripped onto the fabrics of his shirt tightly.

"I was terrified, Hak! I've never felt so vulnerable and weak. If things had been even a little different, I would have been powerless to stop him!" Hak's grip around me tightened as I cried against him, feeling infinitely better for him being there just holding me close. There was something comforting about a guy holding you, they were just so strong and it was as if his arms were my walls, shielding and sheltering me in safety.

"You'll never have to feel like that again, Ryo. I swear it." He whispered darkly before he closed his eyes and lowered his head closer against me to enshroud me further in his embrace. I cried against him until I had no tears left but even then, Hak continued to hold me in his embrace even as the last rays of sunlight sank below the horizon and the stars began to appear, twinkling softly overhead.

Eventually Hak drew back and his hand rested against my face, brushing away the tears before giving a small smile. "You should join the celebrations this time. We deserve it, after all." He said to me and I nodded my head in agreement, giving a shaky smile before together we turned and head back to the town to join in with the others, where I danced until my feet ached, ignoring the throbbing of my bruised ankle as people clustered around me to watch my fan dance, smiling in awe at my graceful movements and the beautiful sweep of my robes with every flourish.

With enough dancing and a little drink I was able to forget about everything. I forgot about Kum-Ji and the battle, I forgot about the blood that stained my hands. I was even able to forget Soo-Won and the murder of King Il for a precious few hours until I collapsed into sleep, though thankfully someone was there to catch me and I was carried to a bed beside Yona where I instinctively curled up around her, one arm draped over her middle in a protective embrace before the sweet lullabies of music filled my ears and drowned out all other thoughts except for pleasant dreams.


	20. Yellow Dragon

Standing back alongside Shin-Ah I watched as the others said their goodbyes to the people of Awa, smiling with quiet amusement as Yoon had his back beaten by hearty slaps from one of the pirates telling him he'd better come back and visit. As Yona told the pirates to keep on dreaming on marrying her, I gave a small laugh before finally, they all turned and head towards us, Yoon happily carrying a gift of senjuso from the captain, however Yona went running back to Gi-Gan in tears for one last hug before she pulled away for the final time, head bowed.

Just before I turned to follow the others at the back of the group, I heard the captain call out to me. "Hey you, fan dancer." I looked back to her with an arched eyebrow but halted when I saw the soft and affectionate smile on her face. "You take care of that little girl, you hear me? And look after yourself too." She added for good measure so I relaxed, returning her smile and faced her properly to bow, my hands held at my side before I turned around and walked after the others.

We left Awa behind, following the trail that would take us into the woods however Yona continued to cry softly, snivelling quietly with Yoon and Kija also in tears. "Yona, you've gotta stop crying." Yoon gurgled, the tears continuing to flow as Kija also sobbed.

"She won't stop crying until you stop, you baby." He argued whilst Hak remained as stoic as ever.

"You're crying a lot more than anyone else White Snake, just so you know." He informed Kija who glared at him tearfully.

"Shut up."

"I'm so sad I left without saying a proper goodbye to Jae-Ha." Yona admitted with a sniff so I pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her so she could dry her tears, placing my hand on her head as everyone halted.

"Hold on a second, does that mean he didn't end up coming with us after all?" Kija questioned as Shin-Ah drew his sword, making me blink at him in confusion until he sliced through the trunk of a small tree and the sound of alarm cried out from overhead as it toppled over, landing on the ground with a rather dishevelled Jae-Ha crashing into the overgrowth.

"Jae-Ha!" Yona gasped as he continued to smile rather idiotically, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Hey."

"You came along."

"He's been with us ever since we left Awa." Shin-Ah informed us all and I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him as the green dragon got up and dusted himself off from the leaves and twigs he'd collected on his crash landing.

"Well, since I've got nothing else to do these days I thought it might be a good idea to come with you on your journey wherever it leads us." He admitted, smiling bashfully. "And you know, we have such amazing chemistry that it would be a shame to let it all go to waste and then, I saw you crying over me and well…it was flattering, I didn't want to ruin the moment." I placed one hand on my hip and jabbed at his chest with the other.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you? You've been spying on us since we left Awa, what kind of scoundrel does that?" I demanded but he only gave a guilty laugh. The creep. I don't think he's an appropriate guy to have around the princess. He sets my nerves on edge and I just can't relax when he's around. I'm too wary of his womanising ways and what he might do next concerns me.

"I am more disturbed by you than ever before." Yoon agreed as Hak just looked at him blankly.

"You said you didn't want to give up your freedom for the four dragons and their rules." Yona noted, completely ignoring our accusations that the third dragon was a huge pervert. "What happened?"

"I haven't changed my mind about that, kiddo." He began to explain, looking away with a thoughtful expression. "I'm still choosing my own path, it just so happens that it aligns with the one that you're on. I'm not betraying my principles in any way." Holding out his hand to Yona, he smiled at her in his charming way. "Right now, I just want to be wherever you are." Yona couldn't hold back her smile, all evidence of tears gone from her face as she reached forwards and placed her hand in his. "Take me with you, Yona-chan." The soft centred moment was ruined, however, when Hak dropped his glaive onto Jae-Ha's head heavily and I silently applauded him.

"You've got to be the most self-absorbed person I've ever met." He announced as Yoon folded his arms.

"Yeah no kidding. You aren't the only one going on this journey so how about you ask us for our permission too?" Yoon suggested and Shin-Ah nodded his head in agreement whilst Kija stepped forwards.

"Yes I agree. You'd better make your case if you want our blessing." He instructed before lifting his eyes to focus on Jae-Ha. "Well? Go ahead."

"Forgive my rudeness, allow me to start over." Jae-Ha smirked before he stood up to his full height. "My name is Jae-Ha. I'm a handsome beast with the power of a dragon in my right leg. It's nice to meet you." The moment the words were out of his mouth I snapped open my fan in front of his face, slicing off a few hairs from his fringe.

"I object. This pervert isn't coming with us." I announced flatly, hiding his face from view. "I'd rather bring along the entire pirate crew than this creep."

"I agree." Hak said with a lift of his hand however Jae-Ha gently pushed aside my hand so that he could see again, smiling at me as he placed his other arm around my shoulders and drew me in close.

"Now, now sweet Ryo, is that any way to talk about your newest travelling companion? Just think, you and I can rendezvous under the stars and fall asleep in one another's arms-oof." When my elbow jerked back into his gut the arm quickly dropped from my shoulders.

"Sorry, but you're not my type. Too green and too creepy." I informed him before beginning to walk away. "We should get going everyone, there's still a long way to go before dark so we can make good time before we make camp for the night and for food." I said and Hak followed after me with Yoon and Kija also trailing along behind.

So Jae-Ha joined the group and although I wasn't all that against him, I just made sure to keep an eye on him whenever he was near the princess. He was rather obsessed with beauty, love and passion so it was kind of a new experience for her to meet someone like him. I didn't want her to feel too overwhelmed. We travelled for most of the day, stopping for a little food at noon before continuing deeper into the trees until we found a small clearing to put up camp.

I went out looking for water to fill up our canteens however when I got back there was a delicious smell of meat cooking over the fire and when I arrived, I found a yellow haired boy sitting cross legged with several skewers already devoured, the last one in hand with everyone else finishing off their last one. "Zeno you can't eat those last ones, they're for Ryo!" Yoon snapped at him and the boy blinked innocently, having already chewed and swallowed each chunk of meat from both skewers.

"Who's Ryo?" He asked, looking around so I stepped forwards, putting down the canteens.

"That would be me." I answered, folding my arms in front of me. "You guys didn't save me any?" I asked with a tone of hurt in my voice and instantly Kija leaped to his feet, bowing down low to me.

"My apologies, Lady Ryo, how ungracious and unthoughtful of us all, we didn't mean to eat it all to ourselves." He babbled quickly so I placed my hand on his bowed head, giving a calm chuckle.

"I'm only teasing you Kija, it's alright." I assured him though my stomach then growled loudly, making me stop and quickly clutch my gut as it mourned the loss of meat. I haven't had proper meat in ages, especially not venison. Dang it. "Anyway, who's this?" I questioned, turning to the shaggy blond kid who was still looking at me with surprise.

"That's Zeno. Apparently he's the yellow dragon though I'm not convinced." Yoon answered studiously as I walked over and knelt down in front of Zeno, noticed a lump at the side of his face which was red and slightly bruised. "The Thunder Beast hit him when he told us his body was strong and he went down in just one hit."

"Hak! You're such a jerk sometimes." I turned to him, giving him a reprimanding look as he continued to chew with a blank expression.

"That guy is super weird he punches like a rock has hit you in the face!" Zeno babbled, making me laugh with a grin.

"Yup, that's Hak for you. Hold on, I'll get you a cold compress then we'll see about that dirt all over your face and clothes. I'll wash them for you and they'll dry in no time with this heat." I said, getting up and taking off my orange outer robe to get to work but then Zeno gripped onto my skirts and hugged my legs tightly, drooling with a happy expression.

"Ah you're so nice! Zeno likes this Ryo lady, is she coming with us too?" Zeno questioned as I looked down at him incredulously as Yona giggled.

"Ryo is one of my oldest friends. Don't let her smile fool you though, underneath she's a highly trained warrior. She has these special fans that can cut through almost anything." Zeno blinked then looked at me, to find my fans sliding open with a sharp ring having drawn them out in the brief moment he'd looked away from me and he jerked back slightly, staring with wide eyes.

"That's insane! Exactly who are you guys?" He wailed, making me smile again as I put them away by tucking them both into my belt.

"Don't worry, I only attack the enemy. You're perfectly safe Zeno." I assured him as I wet a cloth then began to clean his face from all the dirt and dust, fussing over him like a big sister. "Exactly how long have you been travelling? You look like you dove headfirst into a ditch and then went running through some marshes after." I mused, wetting the cloth again to clean it before pressing another against his cheek. "If you take off that jacket, I'll wash and stitch it for you, it looks like it's about to fall apart."

"Thank you miss, that's super nice of you!" Zeno cheered before shrugging out of it then pulled off his shirt as well, sitting in just his bottoms so I quickly grabbed my orange robe and draped it around him with a quiet laugh.

"You're cute Zeno." I informed him, patting his head before I stood up however my stomach gave another howl.

"Uh Ryo? Maybe you should eat something first." Yoon suggested. "I can make you something quickly if you like? There should be just a little meat left somewhere…"

"I'll be fine Yoon. I'll see if I can hunt something later." I assured him. "Whilst I'm on the washing rounds, you should all give me your laundry. There's a freshwater spring not too far away from here so I'll get everything done now whilst I have the chance." So I gathered everyone's dirty clothes and took them to the stream to wash, scrubbing them with the bar of soap we had until they were all fresh and vibrant. Especially Kija's robes, they always came out perfectly white without much effort.

"Ryo? Ryo where are you?" Yona's voice called lightly so I turned around and gave her a wave.

"I'm over here princess." I directed and she quickly moved towards me.

"I thought I'd help with the clothes. You always do the washing for us all and the sewing." She said, rolling back her sleeves then plunged Hak's coat into the water though she instantly yelped. "It's freezing!"

"You get used to it after a while." I told her with a grin. "You don't have to do this princess, I don't mind doing it. You work hard with your share of the chores and with your archery so I'm just doing my part." I informed her though as she started to scrub, a dream like smile touched her lips.

"With you and Yoon working together to look after us all, it's almost like you two are our mothers. Or at least, how I imagine what a mother must feel like. Back in Awa, Captain Gi-Gan also felt like a mother with how she worried over me and gave me hugs. It just made me realise how much I wished I had known my own mother."

"I never met the queen, but I can tell just by looking at you that she was a great lady." I informed her, wringing out Zeno's jacket. "I knew the king, your father, so I can tell that you don't take after him all that much. You both have the same sense of honour and justice, however when it comes to carrying out those feelings of righteousness, I can see that that part of you must come from your mother. You're much more forward than your father ever was, more vibrant and lively. I'm guessing that your father loved you all the more because you reminded him so much of your mother." Yona smiled sadly to me so I reached out and brushed my cold fingers against her cheek, making her shiver with a smile. "Be happy for them, Yona, and don't grieve anymore. They're together again so there's no need to be so regretful. Wherever they are now, they'll both be watching over you hand in hand."

"I guess so, I've never really thought of it that way before." She gave a laugh as she accidentally splashed water all up my arm as she wrestled with Hak's clothing. "You always seem to know everything Ryo."

"I'm your personal guard and honorary older sister. It's my job to know everything." I grinned at her with a wink before encircling my arms around her so that I could guide her hands, showing her how to best scrub out the dirt with the soap.


	21. Once A Brother Now An Enemy

With all four dragons now gathered together Yoon decided that it would be best for us to travel back to Ik-Soo and ask him about the prophecy for more clarity. It was a bit of a shock to find the house completely trashed inside with the oracle passed out on the floor with blood dripping down his face. Though not entirely to my surprise, it turned out he'd fainted after forgetting to eat for a few days and hit his head.

"Ah!" He gasped with a bright smile, rubbing the back of his head after he finished his cup of water. "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did, that was a close one."

"Don't act so calm you stupid oracle!" Yoon yelled, pointing his finger at Ik-Soo's face as he glared angrily at the priest. "How did you manage to wreck the entire house, almost starve yourself to death and then fall and hurt your head?! You're totally helpless when I'm not taking care of you, it's embarrassing! You're a fully grown adult!"

"Yay!" Ik-Soo smiled, clasping his hands together. "I've missed having you here to yell at me!"

"Now, now Yoon, this is no time to start a lover's quarrel." Jae-Ha stated, making Yoon blush with embarrassment as he turned around to face him.

"Why does everything have to be about lovers or beauty with you?" He demanded to know so I planted my hand on his head and leaned against him casually.

"Don't sweat it Yoon, Jae-Ha's just like that because he has very little beauty of his own to be proud of." I stated simply and Jae-Ha clutched his chest, feigning hurt as he bowed humbly before me.

"Sweet Ryo, such harsh words cut at my heartstrings." He proclaimed though our conversation ended there when Kija approached Ik-Soo with the gentlemanly politeness that he naturally possessed.

"Forgive our intrusion, we've travelled a long way to see you oracle. It's an honour to be in your presence." Kija bowed but Ik-Soo quickly rose to his feet.

"Oh no, the honour is all mine." He insisted before turning his open mouthed smile on the rest of us. "You've recruited quite an impressive group princess, and you're exuding so much more confidence since the last time I saw you." His words made Yona smile with a private pride as she locked eyes with me and I gave a small nod of my head to agree with him as Yoon faced the priest with a questioning gaze, my arm still leaning on his head.

"So we've gathered the four dragons. What does 'the sword and shield to protect the sovereign' mean? I couldn't figure out if you meant Yona or the current king, Soo-Won." Ik-Soo contemplated for a moment before he resumed his seat with a gentle sigh.

"It seems more time must pass before the sword and shield appear. So are the ways of fate. The prophecy can't be rushed, you'll know when the right moment arises." The priest assured us with his hands held before him in prayer.

"Okay…so what are we supposed to do in the meantime? I don't want to just sit on my hands and wait." Yoon mused however when Zeno spoke, we all looked at him in surprise at the profoundness of his words.

"Why aren't we talking about the stuff that's actually important?" He questioned and I levelled my eyes on him, standing upright from leaning against Yoon's head. "First tell me, miss. What do you want from the four dragon warriors? I understand that you need a lot of manpower, after all you were chased from the castle and the king's men may still be after you so you need our protection. But what about after that? Will you keep on running?" He questioned and the surprise quickly disappeared from Yona's features.

"No." She answered assuredly.

"No? Then do you plan on killing Soo-Won for his treason? Could you do that? Take his life and reclaim the throne as your own?" Zeno proceeded, making my mind begin to think. What _did_ Yona want to do? There's too many options to think but the final decision must be hers.

"There's no way we can take the castle, there are too many guards!" Yoon said quickly, staring at Zeno as if he were insane. "Even if we do have the power of the four dragons on our side…"

"It's not a question on whether we can do it or not. I'm asking if that's what she wants to do. Besides." Zeno continued with a look of maturity about him which had me surprised. Isn't he only supposed to be seventeen years old? "It isn't impossible to take a single castle with the dragons' true strength." My eyes slowly began to widen until Zeno grinned and patted his own head. "Although I'm not that strong though, so I don't know if I'll be much help." Kija and Yoon slumped dramatically.

"You little…"

"Sorry, I know I'm the new guy. I'm not telling you what to do, I was just wondering what your plan was. Following you was Zeno's choice, so you're free to come up without own plan and Zeno will follow along!" He chirped brightly, placing Ao on his head before looking around hopefully at Yoon and I. "Anyway I'm starved, when are we eating?"

"Is that the only thing you think about?" Kija demanded so I lifted my hand as a motion for peace as Yoon sighed.

"I guess I'll make a start on cooking some dinner." He said and Zeno cheered happily, heading on inside with Yoon however the rest of us remained, watching Yona carefully as she looked down at her feet in thought before she went inside. With Yoon taking care of dinner I helped prepare some of the vegetables, however when I realised the others were still outside I left the house and dusted off my hands, stepping towards them as I heard Kija speak to Hak.

"So Hak, you grew up alongside King Soo-Won. What can you tell us about him?" He questioned however I saw Hak's expression darken as I approached.

"Nothing at all." He muttered coldly before walking away without another word.

"He still refuses to speak about Soo-Won." Kija murmured softly as Jae-Ha folded his arms.

"Haven't you noticed? Whenever that name is mentioned, Hak's face darkens." Jae-Ha reasoned as I stopped behind them all, watching as Hak's form retreated further and further down the track.

"He must really hate him." Kija mused but Jae-Ha wisely shook his head.

"No. He must have been a really dear friend." As Kija, Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha all stood in silence I stepped forwards, my presence first being noticed by Shin-Ah who stepped aside as I joined the group.

"You are right. I grew up alongside all three of them and there was no one closer in bond than Hak and Soo-Won. They were more brothers than anything else." I explained to them, my eyes fixed on Hak. "Yona wasn't the only one who was hurt by the betrayal of Soo-Won. Hak felt the blow as much as anyone else as he trusted Soo-Won with his life, more so than I did." I admitted as the three of them all looked at me with mixed expressions. "I am able to control my anger and hate for Soo-Won because my rage stems from him hurting Yona more than anything else, however Hak feels it twice over. He hates Soo-Won for killing the king and betraying us all, including him." My eyes narrowed as I pictured Soo-Won's sweet smiling face that he'd always wear whenever he was with us and how he'd always bring me spiced pears. "The love we all shared…felt so strong yet it was so easily shattered."

They all watched me quietly as my hands began to shake so I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I pressed my eyes shut and turned my head away. "Dinner is almost ready. You guys should get in there fast before Zeno eats all the food." With that I turned around with a rustle of my billowing robe then head off into the trees, needing to be on my own for a while just in case I cried. I didn't want anyone else to see me in tears, the only person I trusted with such a weakness was Hak as I knew he wouldn't care about how vulnerable or helpless I felt as I cried.

I ended up walking until I found myself by the river and instantly I recognised the place as where I'd washed up for Ik-Soo to find all those long months ago. It was quite nostalgic. "Soo-Won? Why did you do this to us?" I questioned the sky and trees above, feeling the wind as it brushed through my long hair and clothes. "What was your purpose for all this? I still do not understand." Inwardly I was conflicted. Was I angry enough to want to kill Soo-Won? Somewhere deep down I knew that I wasn't. I'd never trust him again and I certainly wouldn't let him near Yona, however I still cared about him too much to want to hurt him. I still remember how sweet and innocent he was a child and those kind of feelings just can't be pushed aside and forgotten. You don't stop loving your family just because they hurt you.

"You'll find your answers soon miss, I promise." I turned around in surprise to find Zeno standing there, a warm smile on his gentle face which seemed to glow like warm sunlight. I blinked at him before relaxing, stepping around to face him fully.

"Someday soon I hope. I hate not knowing things." I admitted, giving a sigh as a bird tweeted in the trees and I looked up as it flew forwards so I lifted my hand and it settled on my finger, chirping its sweet song as I held it upright before it flew away again whilst Zeno continued to stand there. Something about him felt familiar, like I'd met him somewhere before. Almost like the nostalgia ran deep within my veins. "Zeno, have we ever met before?" I asked him and he blinked his large, brilliant aqua blue eyes at me. "It's just that I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Well, you could say that we've met before." He admitted slowly, his smile fading slightly. "After all, it may have been in a past life, so neither of us can know for sure." His smile quickly returned however I felt like he wasn't telling the entire truth, but I didn't push him for it, deciding on a simple smile and nod before I looked back to the river. "However, you do remind me of someone, miss. A while ago, there was this woman that I knew. She wasn't a warrior as such like you are but she cared so much about others. Especially children, so I liked her very much. She'd always sneak us candies whenever we saw her, she always had something to give us no matter when we'd find her." Zeno grinned.

"I guess I am rather motherly but I just can't help it. I like looking after people, it helps me to relax when I'm doing something that is of use to others." I answered, giving a laugh. "What did she look like?"

"Well, now that you mention it, she looked a lot like you as well." Zeno admitted, bounding over and looking at me closely. "Same sort of her though she wore it differently, hers was longer and she had shorter pieces framing her face which she always wore these long clasps in." He described, tilting his head to the side as he looked straight into my eyes. "Your eyes are the same too. What a coincidence!" He grinned at me before he took my hand. "Let's go eat! I'm still starving hungry even though I've already had two helpings, but the miss needs to eat as well so she can keep up her strength." He called out brightly and I gave a laugh as he pulled me running through the forest and for a blissful moment, I forgot all about my worries and the wounds that scarred my soul.


	22. A Princess's Strength

The next morning I found myself whistling a pretty tune before I ended up humming it to myself, hanging up the washing on the line until I saw Yona walking towards the hut, looking around in search of something and also holding up her right hand which was dripping with blood. "Princess! What happened to you?" I quickly rushed over to her, taking her hand and turned it over to reveal a slight cut on her palm. "Thank goodness, I thought you'd almost cut it off or something. What did you do?" I interrogated her and she blushed guiltily, looking away.

"I tried to ask Hak to teach me swordsmanship but he wouldn't, so I asked Shin-Ah. He let me use his sword but when I cut myself on the blade, he took it away and ran off before I could catch him." She said with a slight pout. "All I want is to learn so that I can be stronger and more dependable, but no one will teach me." I stared down at her incredulously before I relaxed into a smile, resting my hand on her head comfortingly.

"Come on, I'll bandage this up for you." I said and gently pulled her aside to sit down on a stool then retrieved a cloth and some bandages. Once I'd cleaned up the blood I wrapped up her hand so that her palm was covered then tied off the ends so that it was secure. "Now what's this about you wanting to learn the sword?"

"Everyone else is so strong and can use all kinds of weapons, whilst I can only use the bow. I want to be able to defend myself in case no one else is there to protect me. I don't want others to be my shield if it means them getting hurt." Yona's eyes then widened and she quickly gripped onto my sleeve. "You could teach me swordsmanship, couldn't you? You're just like Hak, you know how to use all kinds of weapons!" She blurted and I drew back slightly with a laugh, holding up my hands in surrender.

"Whoa there princess, calm down." I eased so she took a deep breath to relax. "I can't really teach you how to use a sword because I don't have any and it's not one of my strongest weapons. I'm more used to holding two weapons at once like my fans as I find it easier to attack and defend when both are occupied. Unfortunately Hak would be your better option to teach you." I said and she hung her head. "But I can teach you self-defence. I am good at that. It's using your own body to your advantage and also other people's strength against them. It won't be much help against armed opponents unless you learn fast and are quick, but I can teach you some things that will help you."

"Really? You would?!" Yona breathed before she flung her arms around me. "Thank you Ryo! I'll work hard I promise, you won't regret it." She assured me with a grin as she stood up. "But I'd still like to learn swordsmanship so I'll try and find Shin-Ah again. Can we start lessons tomorrow?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." I nodded my head and watched as she skipped away happily in search of Shin-Ah. Maybe I should have a word with Hak. He's being a stubborn ass. Rising to my feet I finished putting out the washing however when I went out in search of Hak, I found Jae-Ha instead who looked like he'd been strangled with a fishing line.

"Ah, sweet Ryo. Just the person I need." He said charmingly, making me roll my eyes as I extended my hand and pulled him to his feet. "It appears our beloved Yona has got it into her head that she wants to learn how to use a sword. She's even managed to take one of my blades, though I'm not sure how she managed to steal from a pirate. I should be ashamed of myself." I had to laugh a little at that, a rather proud grin on my face as I checked Jae-Ha's throat for bruising though there was a rather angry red mark slashing across his neck.

"I taught Yona how to pickpocket when we were children. I was a thief before I became a royal attendant, so I'm pretty handy at slipping things from unknowing pockets." I admitted however Jae-Ha's hands then gripped my own securely as I had been inspecting his neck.

"So a thief and a pirate, quite a romantic couple we'd make, don't you think?" He questioned as he pulled me closer until our chests were touching, my eyes widening as my heart skipped a beat in surprise. "What do you say, sweet Ryo? Would you entrust a beautiful pirate like me with the treasure of your heart?" Almost immediately I stamped my foot down on his and thrust out my hands, sending him flying back down to the ground onto the flat of his back as I turned my head away proudly.

"Not likely. Men like you throw out pretty words just to capture a woman's fancy without an ounce of truth or seriousness behind them. You don't really mean anything by your flattery, all you seek is to feed your own arrogance and ego." Dusting off my hands I took a step back then flung out my robe to walk away. "Perhaps you should work on your pickup lines, scoundrel. You'll have to do better than that if you're ever going to improve the value of your hauls." Flicking out a hand in a dismissive farewell, I heard Jae-Ha's laugh behind me.

When I was out of his sight I looked back over my shoulder, glancing backwards before my eyes dropped to the ground and a small smile touched my lips as a rosy blush appeared at my cheeks, making me feel slightly idiotic inside so I shook my head and continued on my way just as it began to drizzle. The others had already fallen asleep, tucking up in their beds so I walked around them all to make sure they were warm, pulling the blankets up over Yoon's shoulder before I lifted him up and carried him over to the space he must have wanted to leave for me and Yona then settled him down flat, lifting up his head carefully to place a pillow underneath before leaving him to rest.

Ao stirred as I passed by Shin-Ah so I tickled the squirrel's belly gently, sending the small and fluffy creature right back to sleep as I then rearranged Zeno so his arm wasn't splayed all over Shin-Ah, tucking him back under his blankets before I stood upright, looking around. Hak and Yona weren't back and I considered going out after them on account of the rain but something told me that it wouldn't be necessary. If they could have a moment alone together then maybe Hak would make some progress to confessing how he feels towards Yona.

My eyes drew towards Kija who mumbled in his sleep, snoring with a wide open mouth. Something about his grandmother and how he didn't want to get married. The usual suspect then. Normally it was nightmares about bugs. I carefully flicked his hair out of his face then lifted the blankets further up his chest, tucking his arm underneath the cover before silently drawing back. Ik-Soo was also fast asleep so I let him be, taking a step back to ensure that everyone was comfortable, standing over them like a worried mother until I sensed someone watching me so I looked up and around to find Jae-Ha leaning at the entrance to the hut.

He was smirking his usual smirk however it seemed different. With the dreary grey rain pouring outside, Jae-Ha was slightly damp however the small light that gleamed in partially through the door lit up his eyes with a strange silvery warmth that I found rather appealing. "Are you going to tuck me in too, sweet Ryo?" He questioned in the softest of whispers so I quickly steeled myself against the effects his voice might have had on me and arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're not even in bed." I answered him in an equally quiet whisper. "And you're sopping wet, so no. I'm going to sleep." I informed him sternly before taking up residence beside Yoon, using my robe as a blanket as Zeno had borrowed mine however the moment Yoon sensed me near to him he groaned sleepily then rolled in closer, curling up with his back against my side so I turned over and lay an arm over him, gently brushing through his hair before closing my eyes to sleep.

Not long after I'd settled, I heard the rustle of someone shaking out a blanket before it was then lain over me gently, Jae-Ha's unnerving presence overshadowing me and I lifted my head slightly to look at him but he touched a finger to his lips. "Go to sleep, beautiful lady." He whispered into my ear and I stiffened in place, my eyes narrowing before I obediently closed my eyes and exhaled, shifting slightly to get more comfortable until finally I felt relaxed enough to sail into sleep.


	23. Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch

The next morning I woke up when Yoon stirred but I pretended to still be asleep, keeping my eyes closed as he turned over then carefully removed my arm from around him before he knelt up and threw his blankets over me as well, his fingers folding back my hair away from my face and neck before he rose up and left.

He bustled about quietly for a few minutes, gathering things together before I lifted my head and found that he was gone, Ik-Soo too and I heard them outside so I got up, checked everyone quickly and passed on my blankets to Yona and Jae-Ha, who was fast asleep in the corner with only a thin cloak to cover himself so I quickly tucked the blanket around him then went outside, leaving my orange overcoat inside as it was rather warm outside despite it being early morning.

"Ik-Soo, where is Yoon going?" I asked the priest who exhaled with a smile.

"He's going to visit the village closest to here to give them food and medicine. He always used to when he found out how poor they were, they must have missed him. Mostly the villages around here are made up of small children and the elderly as well as the sick."

"I see." I said distantly, looking down the trail where Yoon had gone before giving a soft sound like a chuckle. "Well, I think I'll give him a hand." I decided, giving a nod to Ik-Soo before following after Yoon, wearing my pale dress and dark brown overlay with my belt and the hood attached which I drew up to keep my hair in place though it spilled out over the one shoulder. It didn't take me long to catch up to Yoon who was pulling a cart uphill with all his might, making me grin further as I walked up to him then placed my hands on the shafts. "Why don't you let me handle that, huh pretty boy?" I offered and Yoon jumped visibly with a sharp intake.

"Ryo! Don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." He glared at me but I just continued to smile and took over, pulling the cart easily up the hill for him as he walked at my side. "You don't _have_ to pull the cart, I can manage just fine on my own. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was curious about what you were doing so I decided I'd tag along." I answered, giving him a wink. "Besides, I can't let you wander off on your own. Who knows what'll happen without someone to protect you."

"I'm not helpless!" He protested with a pout, making me laugh further as I surged ahead, forcing Yoon to run to catch up with me. We walked for a while until we came across a rather rundown and desolate village with very few people living there, however the moment the children saw Yoon they all gasped and came running to him, calling out his name. "It's been a long time, how have you all been?" He asked with a smile, holding out his hands towards the two children that had run over and embraced him.

"Hungry." The boy admitted sadly, looking down so Yoon crouched down to his height.

"Okay, I'll make something warm right away." As I looked around I saw that Ik-Soo was right. This place really was full of children, women and elderly. There were no lacking sick people either, I could see several people coughing and shivering where they huddled and my heart began to ache with pity. These must be the poorer regions in the fire lands, they had very little else other than each other but nothing else to survive on.

"Yoon." An old and rather leathery voice stated and Yoon turned around to face an old woman. "What's this? You came? I didn't think you'd come again."

"Granny Mi-Rae, how are you feeling? I brought some medicine with me." He asked her as the rather sour looking old woman peered at him closely.

"Who's your friend?" She questioned, her eyes shifting to me and I turned around to face her and introduce myself.

"My name is Ryo, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you." Though I soon learned that pleasure was not a word in the old woman's vocabulary however she warmed up to me a little when I brought her food and a warm blanket for her and pretty soon the children were climbing all over me, making me laugh with them as I lifted one up onto my shoulders and held another on my hip, a third one clinging onto my skirts as Yoon talked with an elder of the village about the tax increase before I noticed that the others had arrived.

"By the way, are those people behind you friends of yours?" Se-Dol questioned and Yoon turned around with a blink, staring at Yona and everyone else as they grinned at him. Well at least except for Shin-Ah, he wore his usual blank expression under his mask.

"Why are you guys here?!" Yoon yelled suddenly, making the kids all blink at him as Yona explained.

"You left so stealthily, I got worried."

"I accompanied the princess." Kija supplied as Zeno attached himself to Shin-Ah and his large fur covering.

"Zeno came along with Blue Dragon's fluff!"

"Go back!" Yoon tried to shout again but by then everyone else except for Yona had attached themselves to Shin-Ah's fluff. Even Hak had wrapped some around his head as they commented on how warm and snuggly it was. "Are you even listening to me, you beasts?!"

"You're helping out this village, right? Then we'll help too!" Yona declared determinedly as the three children started playing around on me again, making me giggle as the one that had been clinging to my skirt was now swinging off my arm, marvelling at how strong I was.

"You can't! You'll attract attention!"

"We'll do our best not to." Yona offered however Yoon was having none of it.

"You attract attention just by being alive!" He had a point. Between a red haired princess, a former general and four dragons, we were a rather conspicuous bunch. "Out of all of you only Ryo can blend in! Anyway, this place has sick people and isn't safe. It isn't the kind of place a princess should come to." Yoon added after calming down, looking away rather solemnly however Yona remained stoic.

"Yoon, it is because I am Kouka's princess and especially because I am King Il's daughter that I think this is a place I should come to. I want to know the effects of the things my father did." She said bravely and I had a quiet moment of pride to myself before one of the children almost fell off my shoulders and I quickly had to grab him though he was squealing with laughter as the other two also climbed about me like I was some kind of tree.

Yoon looked between Yona, me and the others, his cheeks blushing before finally he gave in. "Okay I get it! Help me out." He waved and we were all put to work. With Hak and Jae-Ha repairing a roof I went out collecting water from the well and heated it up over a large fire that I made before I started to bath everyone I could, smiling and talking with the children and elderly as I rubbed their feet and shoulders and also cleaned some of their clothes, using the water as sparingly as I could.

"Ryo, the food is ready." Yoon said to me as he walked over to where I was bathing two little mischievous children who had already flung off the clothes and were running around in nothing at all, dripping wet from the water I'd tipped over their heads into another bucket until I'd caught them both in a towel, grinning as they giggled and wriggled in my grasp whilst I dried them off.

"Oh I'm not hungry thanks Yoon, I'm still full from yesterday." I said to him as the heads of the children appeared from under the towel as they gripped it to them, beaming.

"Will you play with us some more lady? We want to play all day with you because you're so fun!" One of them said to me with the most adorable grin so I ruffled his hair.

"Maybe, it'll depend on what Yoon orders me to do next." I answered just as my stomach growled, making me halt in place before I laughed dismissively. "You two, was that your stomach? You must be hungry. How about we get you dressed then you can have some of Yoon's delicious cooking." I suggested and they both cheered, they stomachs growling loudly in agreement so I quickly got them dressed and they rushed off to get their food.

Once I'd been around helping everyone clean up as much as possible I started on scrubbing floors of houses and everywhere I could to try and get rid of as much dirt as I could, opening windows for a fresh breeze however when one of the shutters in a young woman's home fell of I quickly fixed it back together, doing my best with the limited knowledge I had of fixing things though she seemed very grateful for my help anyway.

Just as I was leaving the house the children all ran to me with panicked expressions, quickly wiping off my smile as they all then hid behind my skirts with small whimpers. "There are nasty men here Ryo, make them go away!" They whined and I looked around to spot an officer with a hoard of men who stood before Se-Dol as he grovelled on the floor.

"Stay inside everyone." I told them calmly, giving them a reassuring smile. "Everything's alright, these men aren't going to hurt you." I promised them and they quickly hid behind the door of a house, peeking out to watch as I slipped into the shadows and drew up my hood.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But the rice crops this year didn't produce much and we hardly have enough to eat ourselves, taxes on top of that are…"

"Hold your tongue!" My rage flared in a vibrant wave as the official ground his boot into the old man's head, driving his face into the dirt and my hands jumped for my fans however I halted, gritting my teeth as I saw Yoon peeking out from behind some bushes where he was quickly waving his hands and shaking his head. He's right, we can't afford to be recognised. "If you can't pay, sell your children off."

"No, no, I couldn't!" Se-Dol quickly stuttered as one of the soldiers investigated Yoon's cart with all the food supplies and medicine.

"Master Dol-Bal, there's food over here." He informed and my eyes narrowed darkly as I lowered my stance, the muscles bunching up in my legs as I prepared to spring. Those jerks, they have no respect for the poor!

"You see? You had some, didn't you? It looks like you don't have rice but this will do. Carry it out." The official ordered however before I could move, a flash of mousey brown caught my eye and I watched the tiny figure of the girl I had bathed just earlier shoot out from her hiding place and grabbed onto the soldier's long cloak with desperate courage.

"No! Yoon brought us that food!" They tried to push and shove her away, however when the official walked over I instantly knew that the little girl was in danger.

"This is just about the right amount. Isn't it? We'll take that child too. Let's sell the child to make up for insufficient tax." My heart burst in a furious rage and as old man Se-Dol tried to plead, a kick was aimed for his face but by that moment, I was already surging forwards, the hood pulled low over my face and I ran straight into the soldier, ramming him with my shoulder to throw him onto his back as I turned, sliding my weight from side to side as I then kicked up a leg to knock out a second soldier, their surprise evident in their face as I grasped the little girl's arm and with a strike of my hand to her captor's neck, pulled her to my side and easily lifted her up into one arm.

"You're not taking any of those supplies, you filthy mongrels." I informed them coldly as I stood in front of Se-Dol to shield him, the girl clinging to my neck as tears streamed down her face. "I won't allow it."

"You…how dare you?! You'll pay for your actions you worthless runt and this time, we'll take every single possession and grain of rice this village has!" The master yelled in fury and flung out a hand to order the attack however I caught his wrist and bent it backwards, locking it painfully in place without so much as giving a warning, the other soldiers jerking as they missed my movement but quickly recovered, surging towards me.

Jae-Ha appeared from the sky, dropping down and with a few of his throwing knives, made a few small wounds in their flesh to keep them back. "Who…who are these people? That one just fell from the sky!"

"I'm glad you asked such a question." Jae-Ha said dramatically as he flicked his hand through his ponytail before striking a dramatic pose. "I am the soaring green dragon!" He proclaimed and I rolled my eyes as I continued to hold the official in place in front of me on his knees, sweating and quivering in pain as I continued to slowly add pressure to the wrist joint, still holding the girl in one arm on my hip. "And this is my comrade, the…uh…"

"I am no one of consequence." I shot him a pointed look as the others all gulped.

"They're insane." One of them whispered before the soldiers all gave a visible jolt and squeaked, retreating back a step and I turned my head slightly to see Hak appearing with Shin-Ah's fur covering his face, still holding his glaive. I couldn't help but grin under my hood. He looked completely ridiculous. Perhaps I'll have to paint the memory down someday.

"An even stranger one has appeared!"

"Is he a demon? A mountain man?"

"Moreover, is his stomach growling?"

"Oh me?" Hak questioned simply. "They call me the dark dragon." He supplied and I heard Yoon mutter something however it was just out of earshot. "This is fine, right? I'm not showing my face so they can't recognise me." He argued however when one of the soldiers began to recognise the glaive, he quickly tossed it away before they could put two and two together. With the arrival of Kija I lifted my foot and kicked back the official in charge, sending him sprawling on the dusty ground then retreated back to the others, letting the girl down and she quickly ran to Se-Dol as I took my place in the ranks whilst Yona stood in the lead, stomping down a foot.

"You snot nosed good for nothings! Are you aware that you are causing havoc in our territory?!" She bellowed and my eyes darted to her in surprise at her rather impressive set of lungs and the even more admirable Captain Gi-Gan impression.

"A woman?"

"Your territory?!"

"Are you bandits?"

"That's right!" Yona answered, still yelling fiercely. "The food, that child, all the villager's things belong to us!" She flung out a hand with a whoosh of her cloak, her hood effectively hiding her face so that only her mouth could be seen. "If you understand, turn tail right now and don't come back you brats!" I silently applauded my princess for her tact and guts whilst both Hak and Jae-Ha laughed. "Don't laugh at me, dark dragon." She quipped as Jae-Ha held his laughter behind his fist.

"May I ask something? That tone sounded rather nostalgic."

"It's an imitation of Captain Gi-Gan." Yona answered with a smile. At least I guessed right. It seems Yona's been around quite a few rather inspiring if not questionable influences recently.

"They're a foolish group. Hurry and throw them out." When Yona gave the order, the rest of us surged forwards. I swung my fists and instantly found my target, knocking out a few teeth with just one strike before I turned and gripped their arm to fling them over my head, dropping my weight before letting go and allowing them to take the full force of the throw before I stood upright, smirking with satisfaction however when someone ran up behind me with a sword held aloft I jerked back my elbow, slamming it into their nose and broke it before I twisted around with a rounded kick to the side of their head, throwing them down as well before I leaped forwards into the thick of the battle.

Once it was all over I dusted off my hands then placed them on my hips, looking down at our handiwork as the official in charge rasped on the floor. "Do you…really think…you'll get away with what you've done?" He questioned with a glare at Yona who merely pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"If something happens to the village, we…the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch…will make you pay for it!" She declared and after that, the men quickly scarpered. There was a collective cheer from the villagers the moment they were out of range and the children all ran forwards, holding out their hands and the moment I'd tugged down my hood and turned a smile on them I had several bodies all leaping on me with so much force that I fell, hitting the ground with a laugh as they cheered and continued to climb over me, showering me with hugs and gushing praise whilst unable to stop talking about my speed and cool kicks.

"Well, now that we've been officially made bandits. What do we do now?" Jae-Ha questioned and a slight smirk came to Yona's face, one that I knew all too well. This means she was planning something big, and I somehow got the feeling that Yoon was _not_ going to like it.


	24. Developping Affections

So we became known as the bandit group called the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch. We would go from village to village, terrorising them by giving back stolen taxes and handing out sweets to the children to pre warn the people of our presence before chasing out any soldiers or officials that came to harass them. It went on quite successfully for a couple of days until we stopped at one village and decided to split our forces.

Yoon was concerned about the Katan village in case the soldiers came back so Jae-Ha offered to go and keep an eye on thing whilst the others went to Shuu village to deal with the officials that were meant to go there today however it was decided that the princess would remain in the village we were at as it was too far to travel, so I was elected to stay behind with her along with Shin-Ah. One to guard the princess and the other to guard the people.

"Hey Shin-Ah, since everyone else is busy, how about we continue your lessons?" I suggested, moving to sit closer to him and pulled out a book which we had started reading back in Awa and were almost finished with it. I'd bought it for him specifically to read although I'm not quite sure he understands that it's a gift meant for him as he always returns it to me after reading. He was quite good at reading, pronouncing the words and Yona listened in as Shin-Ah trailed his finger over the inked pages. His writing still needed a little work but he was much better than he used to be and he was still a quick learner, considering he'd never read or written a single word before we'd arrived at Awa.

After a while I had to leave them both when some of the children requested my help, pulling me over to the well where they needed water from the back of the village so I pulled it up for them and filled two buckets before lifting them up myself. "Wow! You're so strong lady, how come?" One of the kids questioned as I carried the buckets back towards their house.

"I train very hard every day so I have to be strong in order to stay in shape." I told them with a smile. "After all, if I'm going to be fighting soldiers I have to make sure I can take care of myself."

"You're so brave lady. I don't think I could ever fight off bad men like you do. Will you show us how you battle? I want to see you swinging a big sword!" One of the boys cheered as a girl began to peek in my satchel.

"What's in here?" I quickly turned my hip away so that she couldn't reach in and cut her finger on my shuriken.

"Those are my shuriken. They're throwing stars that I can throw at people from a longer distance in case…" I stopped when I heard deep voices of men, making me frown so I hurried my step and appeared at the front of the village where I saw two boys, one of them holding Shin-Ah's sword and they faced a group of strange men, instantly making my heart quicken in fear as the lead male lifted his sword ready to strike the child. My hand moved like a blur, three shuriken appearing and flying forwards before splitting apart, the middle one striking the man in the shoulder whilst the other two hit his arm close to a tendon and the last one sliced through his neck before sticking into the eye of a bandit behind him, making the both of them scream as I rushed forwards with my weight lowered, flicking out both fans as I then opened one to swipe away the sword and stabbed with the other to push him back, retreating with the children behind me as they cowered, gripping onto my skirts with fearful whimpers.

"Damn that stings! You bitch, I'll kill you for that!" The bandit with a scar across his nose snarled at me, tearing out each of the shuriken and tried to throw them back at me but his technique was crude and with a flick of my wrists to open a fan I bat the both of them aside so that they clattered to the floor.

"You are not welcome here. Leave now or I shall force you to flee with your tails behind your legs and your fingers removed from your hands." I warned, snapping a fan shut with a metallic hiss as I pointed it to them. "This land belongs to the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, so push off!" I snapped before lowering my weight further so that I was at the height of the children, holding out an arm to push them back. "Run, both of you. Find your parents and don't come near here. I'll deal with this."

"Thank you lady." They whispered before bolting. With them now out of the way, I turned my full attention to the bandits. My eyes dark and stormy as I clenched my fingers tightly around my bladed fans.

"You were going to kill that child. Weren't you?" I question and the lead bandit sneered maliciously, enraging me further.

"It's not our fault, the kid pointed a sword at us." He answered, gripping his neck where he continued to bleed but he stooped down and picked up Shin-Ah's fallen sword, my eyes instantly darting towards it. "Now we're going to make you pay for what you did, little lady. You'll pay with your legs spread wide whilst your flat on your back." His words made me shiver.

"I'd rather die." I stated flatly then surged forwards, snapping my fan against the neck of one of the bandits closest to me then ripped through his flesh with the curve of my other fan, trapping him in my grasp for me to then wrench his neck in a sharp twist that instantly snapped the bone whilst I deflected a blow with my foot, catching the arm and redirected the sword point to stab into another as I dropped the body then rolled forwards on the ground, spinning quickly with my fans cutting through tendons and arteries, causing blood to gush out onto the ground as they struggled to keep up with me until I heard Yona cry out.

"Ryo!"

"Yona!" I answered, leaping back and instantly I saw her being dragged towards the group of bandits, tightly gripped against the man's chest and I bared my teeth. How _dare_ they handle the princess with such immorality? They'll pay for this dearly. "You had better hand her over to me this instant if you value your lives." I warned them darkly, the breeze rustling and caught my hood so that it fell down from my face to reveal my writhing hair as it quivered in anger, my eyes burning with icy flames that made some of the bandits draw back slightly. "You have no idea who you are dealing with or who you are handling. It would be wiser to simply walk away whilst I do not hunger for your blood."

"Such big talk for a little girl like you. Obviously you don't know when to shut your mouth like you should." One answered and my hand flicked towards him, a shuriken stabbing straight into his eye without even blinking. His howl penetrated my mind as I continued to focus on Yona who continued to stand perfectly still, her eyes trained calmly on me as I started my advance. They were not going to get away with Yona, not whilst I still live and breathe. I'll cut off their hands for even touching her, the sleazy bastards.

My hand flew forwards and the shuriken flew, slicing deep into their targets and with a whirl of movement I had grabbed two of the men who had tried to sneak up behind me, flinging them both over my head one after the other before I sprung forwards, fans both slicing the air like a hurricane and I cut through the hoard of men that tried to take me out until they lay on the ground in a cluster, groaning weakly as their wounds bled.

The one holding Yona watched me in fear as I closed in on him and he tried to press a blade to the princess's throat however just as he grabbed a knife from his belt my fan snapped shut against his wrist, holding the weapon away as the other pressed against his neck where the vein popped with a gulp, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "I said release her." My dark voice made him tremble further and he instantly let go, dropping the knife as well in surrender and Yona quickly darted forwards, standing behind me with her fingers looped into the fabric of my belt to keep close.

Other bandits tried to run forwards, their swords held high however Shin-Ah flung himself at them, shouldering them aside with incredible power as he grit his teeth in anger whilst I moved back with Yona, the three of us standing together as Yona pointed her finger to the bandits as they dragged themselves to their feet, clutching their bleeding wounds and clustering close together as they quaked.

"Listen up you snot nosed brats, you're messing with the wrong people here, you're lucky I let you live!" She yelled in a powerful voice as Shin-Ah and I stood either side of her. "Now get out of here before we finish you off for good. If you come anywhere near this village or any others in our territory, we'll hunt you down and cook you for breakfast!" The bandits instantly wailed like terrified children, scrambling to get away from us as I allowed my fans to slice open in a final warning. They limped, crawled and ran for all they were worth until they were gone from sight.

A moment of calm silence washed over us all as the bandits disappeared, allowing me to finally relax and with a snap of my weapons I slid them back into place and concealed my shuriken pouch once more. "Is anyone hurt? Princess?" I questioned but she shook her head at me, assuring me that she was fine.

"Thank you Ryo, I tried to climb up onto one of the huts to use my bow but they caught me." She explained so I touched her shoulder with a nod of my head in understanding but then Shin-Ah collapsed, causing me to quickly leap for him and wrap my arms around his torso to keep him from hitting the ground. "Shin-Ah!"

"Shin-Ah what's wrong? Shin-Ah!" I called out his name and I heard his laboured breaths and noticed he was clutching his side. He must have got caught by the bandits that had separated from the main group, I knew they had spread out after I'd broken the main throng, stupid Ryo! "Hang on Shin-Ah, it's going to be alright." I promised him softly, shifting him up further into my arms to embrace him as Yona stared with worry at the blood. "I've got you now."

Shin-Ah seemed to relax at my words as Ao scampered up and down his arm with concerned chirps as I then slid an arm around my neck. "Princess, we need to get him somewhere comfortable so I can start healing the wound, help me get him to the tent." I instructed and she nodded her head, all panic quickly vanishing from her face as together, we began to help Shin-Ah back to the tent where it was spacious and comfortable.

Several people from the village assisted us, bringing fresh water and the children all crowded outside with worry however I told Yona to keep them out, closing the tent flaps so that Shin-Ah could be tended to in peace and quiet. "Shin-Ah? Can you still hear me?" I asked him and he gave a nod of his head as I lay him on his back, his overcoat and underclothes having been removed.

I cleaned away the blood and tended it the best I could though I wasn't Yoon. The best I could do was stitch it together and bind it up whilst holding Shin-Ah's hand as his temperature began to rise slightly so I did my best until finally, Yoon came back. "Where is he? The idiot, I'm gone for less than a day and already I'm dealing with an injured patient!" He barked, yanking both flaps aside rather dramatically, glaring down at Shin-Ah who held a blankly expression on his face. "You're lucky Ryo was here, it could have been far worse!" He snapped finally before settling at his side to continue where I'd left off.

"Take care of him Yoon." I told him gently, resting a hand on Shin-Ah's shoulder with a smile making to leave however Shin-Ah quickly caught my hand and held on tightly in a silent plea for me to stay, so I settled back down at his side and stayed with him all through Yoon's working. When it came to dinner, Yoon helped Shin-Ah sit up whilst I spoon fed him and even slipped my own portion into the bowl so that he could continue to gather his strength.

Once his belly was full, it was only a matter of moments before Shin-Ah was fast asleep, Ao curled up by his neck. "Sleep well Shin-Ah." I whispered to him gently before rising, ruffling Yoon's hair as I passed.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did." He said to me just before I left the tent, making me pause and look back over my shoulder. "You can't let yourself go hungry for everyone else, Ryo."

"You shouldn't worry about me, pretty boy, I can take care of myself." I told him, giving a crooked grin before dropping the flap behind me with a rustle of fabric. Giving a stretch and a yawn I turned my head upwards towards the skies. It was beginning to grow a little late, we should really start to think about settling down for the night.

"Big miss!" Zeno waved with a cheerful yell as he ran over, the others trailing behind him with a various assortment of supplies, such as Hak carrying the firewood. "What are you looking at Miss Ryo? Is there a bird in the sky we could eat?" Zeno questioned with a hungry expression, drool sliding down his chin as he scanned the skies with a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight.

"No Zeno, unfortunately not." I answered, giving his shaggy mane of hair a ruffle which only made him grin further. "I was just thinking, how are we going to handle sleeping arrangements?" I questioned as Yoon ducked out from the tent and Yona lifted her head.

"Oh that's right, I can't use the tent today." She noted as Yoon dusted off his hands.

"Sorry but Shin-Ah is still recovering so I'll tend to his side." He explained but Yona quickly reassured him.

"It's fine, I'll sleep outside." This immediately caught Kija's attention and the shock horror that showed in his face was explicitly noticeable.

"Oh no princess, you can't sleep outside!" He gave a little shiver so I guessed he was thinking about all the bugs that were around here. He still had trouble sleeping without knowing for certain that no spiders would come crawling into his blankets in the middle of the night.

"Yona-chan, come to my side." Jae-Ha offered but I snapped a closed fan down on his head with a thump, instantly making him yelp and retreat as I warded him off from Yona.

"Don't get any ideas scoundrel." I warned him as he rubbed his head where I'd struck him. Serves him right for being such a creep. Honestly, I'd never trust him to be alone with Yona, not ever. There's no telling what he'd do and his womanising ways do not seem to be disappearing no matter how much Hak and I end up trying to beat it out of him. In fact he only seems to enjoy the pain more.

"Ryo my beautiful lady, why do you wound me so? I feel violated…" He said drastically, clutching his chest but I just jabbed him in the head again with my fan before sliding it away.

"I'll be fine." Yona informed everyone assuredly, drawing all eyes back to her. "Because I'll sleep with Hak." Instantly the wood fell from his arm and his expression dropped in shock, making me grin wickedly as I began to scheme. "No?" Yona questioned as Hak then quickly began to pick up the firewood again.

"It's not a problem." He answered through grit teeth as everyone else stared at Yona in horror.

"Yona-chan, that's dangerous." Jae-Ha warned her as I slowly folded my arms, watching the events unfurl with amusement. "The Thunder Beast is a beast!" A log came flying out of the blue and struck Jae-Ha on the side of the head, making the lump that I'd already put there swell further as he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't group me with you, droopy eyes." Hak answered back with a snap as Zeno flung his arms around Yona in a tight hug.

"Miss! Sleep with Zeno for a change!"

"Sorry Zeno." Yona said with a laugh, her smile being pressed against Zeno's cheek. "Hak's good." This time Hak dropped to the ground completely, possibly from heart failure. I pity the poor guy, Yona has no idea what she does to him.

"Is that so? Then Zeno will sleep close to Green Dragon!" He declared, exchanging hugs with Yona for one with Jae-Ha who stood like a plank and had a rather perturbed expression.

"I'll pass."

"Yoon! I have an emergency!" Kija suddenly announced to Yoon, his hands clutching at his chest. "My chest hurts terribly."

"I can't fix that." The young boy stated bluntly and alarm quickly covered Kija's face so I patted his shoulder in silent reassurance as the arguments over sleeping arrangements continued until finally, I put my foot down and ordered everyone into their sleeping pairs.

"Enough everyone! Kija, you'll share with Zeno, Hak, you share with Yona and I'll share with Jae-Ha." Though I cursed myself for saying the words the moment they left my lips. "Any other way will be chaos. Hak, Kija and Jae-Ha would end up murdering one another if any of them tried to share and there's no way Yona will be sharing with you, scoundrel." I sent a pointed glare at Jae-Ha. "This seems to be our only option, so deal with it before I knock you all out and be done with it all." Folding my arms they all instantly grouped together and bowed their heads.

"Yes mother."

"I'm not your mother!" I shot back at them, pouting slightly and turning my head away. "My kids would be way better looking that some of you lot anyway." I added, sending the jab at Hak and Jae-Ha just for fun whilst Yoon rolled his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel." He told me before holding out a bowl of food to me. "Now eat something, I can hear your stomach growling and I don't want to be woken up by it in the middle of the night." Instantly I turned and bowed my body to him.

"Yes mother."

"I'm not your mother!" I rose up with a grin, giving his hair a ruffle before I took the food he offered me. It wasn't much but still, it was better than nothing and it tasted delicious. I ate it down to the last scrap before it was time to start settling down to sleep as the sky quickly grew dark. The others quickly found their own spaces however as Jae-Ha and I lay down next to one another to share a blanket, I pointedly turned around to face him.

"If you even think about doing anything, scoundrel, I'll gut you the very second I sense you toe the line." I warned him before throwing myself around to face my back to him though I could hear his chuckle.

"Warning notified. Don't worry sweet Ryo, I shall keep you safe and sound from any dangerous or suspicious individuals." He whispered to me as he pulled the blanket up over us both, settling it over my shoulder but then didn't remove his arm from around me so I quickly pushed it off, fighting against my blush from the embarrassment of it all.

"Then you should be protecting me from yourself, scoundrel. Now go to sleep." I ordered then shut my eyes. I could feel him grinning in the darkness though I didn't turn around to see but kept myself firmly still, refusing to close the distance I had placed between us no matter how small it was. Just because I didn't trust him didn't mean I was going to relinquish the warmth of the blanket.

No matter how I tried I couldn't get to sleep, all too aware of the looming presence right next to me. Perhaps this had been a bad idea, I should have elected to just sleep alone under my coat. It was just so unnerving. I could feel his breath against my neck and the fact that he was so close made my senses hyper alert of everything around me. I could feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest and although I tried to relax, I just couldn't. What was happening to me? Was this all because Jae-Ha was sleeping so close?

"You're tense, sweet Ryo." His silky whisper suddenly sounded, making me gasp as he turned onto his side and slipped both arms around me, one curling underneath to then wrap over my waist. "Don't be afraid, this dragon won't eat you." I gulped at the tone of his voice, resonating in the deep blackness in a voice so low that only I could hear him. "A dragon always protects his treasure."

"Jae-Ha…" I warned him but he hushed me with a sleepy yawn, nuzzling his face into my head which sent my stomach clenching into tight knots as I tried to wriggle free without disturbing the others however Jae-Ha held me in a tight grip, his breathing deepening with a slight snore. He'd fallen asleep! The damn scoundrel, I'll kill him if he isn't careful!

Resigning to lay still, I tried to peel away his arms to escape but he only held onto me tighter, causing me to wonder whether or not he was actually asleep. I lay there silently, scowling deeply until my eyes slowly began to close. Even then, I still found it difficult to sleep however I was more comfortable than I had been before, Jae-Ha seemed to perfectly mould his body around me and his warmth was greatly comforting until finally, in the early hours of the morning, I drifted away into sleep.


	25. The Clumsiness of Tae-Jun

With the word now spreading about the bandits who protected the fire lands, other bandits stopped terrorising villages and even officers decided it was safer to simply avoid the villages we protected as they always came off worse whenever they tried to take the taxes by force. However with this notoriety came severe consequences as pretty soon we were facing proper fire tribe soldiers who came to Katan village to try and wipe out the bandits who called themselves the Happy Hungry Bunch.

Jae-Ha and Kija got rid of them easily enough though I heard about one guy who'd actually managed to stand up after Jae-Ha had squashed him with his dragon foot. It was impressive to hear though I scowled at him as he over exaggerated the entire story until it was he alone facing a hundred fully armed soldiers. "Would you stop being so dramatic? You're supposed to be an adult!" I quipped at him as I held the villagers washing in my arms, freshly cleaned, mended and dried. "Try being serious for once in your life otherwise you'll never get another girl to fall for you again." Turning around with a huff I made my way back towards the village however Jae-Ha dropped from the sky in front of me.

"Why such cruel words, sweet Ryo?" He questioned me with a drawl, his grin spreading further with a slight glint in his eyes, reminding me of a predator so I quickly looked away.

"Because you act like an arrogant kid, that's why." I answered before using my large pile of washing to push him aside. "Now go and do something useful and stop pestering me. I'm busy." Continuing forwards Jae-Ha decided to irritate me further by walking along at my side.

"But why would I want to be anywhere else other than with you, beautiful lady?" He questioned as if he were reciting a poem to the trees. In some ways he was because I was hardly listening. "It is rather intriguing, don't you think? How simple words can affect someone so. You should take better care with what you say, Ryo my sweet, one day they may really hurt someone."

"Well, your skin is a thick as dragon scales so I don't really concern myself with the worry if what I say affects you or not." I answered back. "A few harsh words won't exactly do _you_ any harm, your self-esteem needs some pruning anyway." Jae-Ha cracked a toothy grin at me before he reached out and grasped my wrist, tugging me around and suddenly the distance between us closed, his eyes boring straight into mine as I froze in alarm, staring up at him as I almost dropped the clean washing.

"You tread dangerous waters, sweet Ryo. I don't think you truly understand exactly who it is you are dealing with." He murmured to me in a hungering voice, my wrist held high close to his face as his other hand trailed down my neck in a rather seductive manner, causing me to openly stare as my knees knocked together slightly. "I can be rather…persuasive." All at once the image of Jae-Ha melted away and was replaced with Kum-Jin, his foul breath choking me as he loomed over me with a threatening glare, hands gripping me in an imprisoning grip which I couldn't break free from no matter how much I fought.

Wanted to banish the terrifying presence before me I slashed out with my hand and broke the grip Jae-Ha held on me, dropping the washing to the ground as I stumbled backwards a step with shaky legs, breathing heavily as my eyes grew wide like that of a doe as it faced a hunter's arrow. Jae-Ha started in surprise, looking at me curiously as my hand clutched at my heart, still breathing deeply as I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"The next time you try something like that, I shall cut off your hands." I warned him in a dangerous tone, my entire body set on high defensive for personal security before I quickly grabbed the washing back to me and hurried away from the bewildered Jae-Ha, his hand lingering out towards me as if contemplating whether or not to call out for me.

I wouldn't have answered even if he had. Pressing forwards I did not stop until I was back at the village and the children all came running towards me, calling my name so I put on a smile for them and handed out various assortments of clothes and sheets for them to take home to their parents before continuing the rounds myself.

By the time I was finished, it was dark and I only then realised how cold it was. Shivering alone I walked back through the trees until I had found Hak, knowing that he would have a fire going however when I saw the stranger crouching before Hak's tiny campfire, shivering uncontrollably and desperately trying to warm himself, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the traveller.

Shrugging out of my outer garment, the dusky orange fabric rustled as I flicked it out then settled it over the traveller's head. "Here, it's cold out tonight." I told him gently as I folded the front across him. "You need to stay warm so that you don't become ill." The stranger jerked violently, shivering further as his head snapped around to stare at me however as I stood up, the firelight caught his features that cast half of them into shadow and the light was dim to begin with, so I could hardly see him though I could tell he was staring at me like I were some kind of ghost. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe he thinks you're strange. He isn't far off." I shot him a dark look and kicked his leg in punishment as the guy hurried to his feet, clutching a bag to him rather clumsily as he continued to sweat beads down his face as if he had a fever or something.

"Well it's been nice meeting you…" He said shakily but was cut off by Yoon as he came jogging forwards, calling out to us and I instantly became distracted.

"Hey Thunder Beast, about who's on duty tomorrow…" Yoon trailed off when he noticed our guest, still enshrouded in my robe. "Who's that?" He asked and my eyes moved over to our strange guest just as something fell from his bag. His eyes blinked once, staring at the item as it dropped into the fire and for a moment, nothing happened.

The fire suddenly crackled and splat, glowing brightly and with a rush of sound and forceful light something shot up into the sky dangerously close to where Yoon was standing who threw up his arms to shield his face however I had reacted upon impulse, grabbing him into me and spun around to turn my back to the explosion as the flare soared up into the sky.

Hak had launched himself to his feet, one arm thrown outward to shield myself and Yoon as the danger passed and we all looked up to the sky in shock, watching as the bright red flare continued to burn. "What?!" We all chorused before turning accusing eyes on the stranger who twitched before bolting, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Wait! Wait-wait!" Without a word Hak slung out his glaive and caught the man's feet, toppling him to the ground flat on his face before Hak crouched over him, forcing his head down as he used his teeth to release his glaive from the wrap he usually carried it in.

"Signalling to your allies, huh?" He questioned in a sadistic drawl as my eyes narrowed down at the shaking man.

"You can't kill him!" Yoon yelled, halting Hak's movements though he sent the boy an irritated look. "If you're a spy then I have some questions. Don't kill him." Resigning to agree Hak settled for simply sitting on the stranger who now I could see clearly. Instantly my eyes were ablaze with rage, looking down in complete and utter fury as the man struggled under Hak.

"You're heavy, get off me!"

"Do you know him Thunder Beast?" Yoon asked, peering down at him as I stood motionless, my hand shaking slightly as I stayed it from reaching for a weapon of some kind, wanting nothing more than to kill that spoiled brat of a general's son on the spot.

"I don't know this guy. The second of some other guy." Hak shrugged carelessly as his hostage yelled.

"You know exactly who I am! I'm Kan Tae-Jun!" He yelled in outrage as I continued to remain perfectly still. Calm down Ryo, killing him won't solve anything. Maybe I'll mutilate him a little, give him a few scars in return for the ones his men gave me.

"Kan Tae-Jun? He's the general's son!" Yoon yelped as I gave a slight snort, my eyes darkening further.

"Don't we all know it." I spoke tonelessly, trying my best to remember to breathe however each breath came in deep, angered inhales.

"If you don't release me something terrible will happen!" The general's son tried to warn, still attempting to get free.

"Huh? Did you summon the whole fire tribe army?" Hak questioned carelessly, unaffected by the pitiful warning that the idiot was trying to give as a means of escape.

"No…not to that extent…but a lot are coming." He answered with a mumble as I lay down on the ground in front of him, grabbing a fistful of his clothes to jerk him upwards at an angle so that he could look me in the eye. Instantly he started to tremble again, a loud gulp sounding as a bead of swear rolled down his face.

"You snivelling snake, like we'd believe _you_. You tried to kill us." I snarled at him with a hiss, making him flinch from me. "You almost succeeded too, you're just lucky I don't have any of my weapons on me right now otherwise I'd have gutted you like a fish." My serious threat caused a dark atmosphere to be cast over us, however it was quickly shattered by Zeno who came skipping along with a singsong call.

"He-y! It seems the whole Hungry family are having a meeting…oh?" He stopped then crouched down in front of Kan Tae-Jun with a curious look, blinking in surprise as he poked the general's son's face. "Aren't you the ginger soup guy from earlier?" He questioned and we all frowned at him.

"This guy is a spy. He revealed our signal to his allies by that flare." Hak explained to Zeno who looked even more surprised than before until his face broke out into a grin.

"Now that you mention it, Blue Dragon said that there are a ton of soldiers marching towards the village!"

"Say those things earlier!" Yoon spat in a rage. "We figured something like this was going to happen!" Taking a deep breath, Yoon tried to calm himself down. "This is bad. Jae-Ha's not in the village anymore and Shin-Ah is still injured." He hummed as Hak continued to sit on Tae-Jun.

"White Snake and I are going to have to take care of it ourselves." He resigned so I shot him another frosty look.

"Me too, I can help. I'm not your average laundry woman, you know." I reminded him as Yoon looked down at our prisoner.

"What are we going to do with this guy?" He questioned and we all looked down at him as he lay squashed on the ground like a bug under someone's boot, his nails digging into the barren earth as he breathed heavily.

"Well for now he's our hostage…"

"P-please." Hak stopped when Tae-Jun started to speak, raw determination rising to his features as he glared forwards. "Please! Release me! Shooting the signal flare was an accident. I'll go stop the troops, so please release me!" He pleaded and everyone stared at him once more before Hak jumped off of him, giving him a rare smile as Yoon did the same.

"You should have said that sooner! We're sorry for causing you trouble, we leave everything in your hands!" Hak said brightly as he rubbed Tae-Jun's head before suddenly clenching his hand painfully down on the man's skull, making him whimper in pain as Hak's face clouded. "Did you really think we would just say that? You halfwit!"

"There's no way we would release you. We're going to negotiate with you as our hostage." Yoon declared with a fold of his arms as Zeno picked up my outer robe from the ground and shook it out, giving me an adorable goofy grin as he then flung it clumsily over my shoulders and I shrugged back into it. "Luckily since you're a big shot, as long as you're here those soldiers probably won't attack the village recklessly."

"This guy tried to kill us before. If we return him, he'll tell the fire tribe chief and Hiryuu castle that we're alive. That'll endanger the princess's life!" He growled before grabbing a thick bunch of Tae-Jun's hair. "Before that happens I'll kill you without hesitation." He warned, looking down emotionlessly and with utter sincerity. It was enough to make even me shudder slightly.

"Just now…did you just say 'us'? Is…is that person…is Princess Yona…is she still alive?" Tae-Jun questioned shakily before suddenly becoming desperate. "Tell me! Please! I promise I won't tell anyone! I don't have to see her, I don't even have to speak to her!" He yelled out as Hak grit his teeth in anger.

"That person is…"

"Alive!" Zeno suddenly cheered and I slapped a hand to my face as he grinned innocently down at Tae-Jun. "The miss is the liveliest of us all!" The general's son stared up at Zeno, pinned to the ground once more however suddenly, his eyes filled with tears and a smile touched his face, causing my arms to drop to my sides in shock. Hak drew back also as Tae-Jun lay curled up on the floor, holding his face in his hands as he gave quiet shakes as he continued to cry.

"Is that so? She's lively…is that so? She's…alive…" Before any of us knew how to react, Yona came running towards us, calling out our names.

"Hak! Ryo!" We all turned to look at her and instantly Tae-Jun fell into deeper shock, staring at the princess as she continued to race towards us. "Yoon! Come quickly, there's an emergency!" As the princess stopped before us all, Tae-Jun dropped onto his front in a grovelling bow, hanging his head in shame as Kija appeared behind the princess, everyone now looking down at the pitiful man. "Eh? Um…who are you?" She questioned in soft confusion. "Please raise your head." When Tae-Jun didn't respond, she looked towards us both and Hak gave the answer.

"The second son of the fire tribe chief, Lord Kan Tae-Jun." He informed and the princess started in shock.

"What?! Tae-Jun…"

"Kan Tae-Jun is the one who sent the soldiers after the princess, right?" Kija questioned and I nodded my head silently, noticing Kija's right had twitch.

"This person is the one who shot the signal up into the sky to call the soldiers." Yoon told everyone as Yona listened carefully. "But he also says that shooting the flare was a mistake and that's why he wants to be released, to tell the soldiers to halt their advance."

"How ridiculous!" Kija exploded in a fitful rage. "Normally you would have had your head chopped off by now!"

"I know that…I know that asking you to understand is ridiculous but…among the soldiers that are currently surrounding the village, there are bound to be a few who will recognise the princess." Tae-Jun said with his head still bowed low, pressing against the ground in humble shame. "If that many soldiers report it at once, they'll have to report it! My father, Kan Soo-Jin will find out that you're still alive!"

"Wouldn't you be the first one to report it?" Hak questioned dryly however Tae-Jun yelled back in answer.

"I will not report it to anyone!"

"You mean to tell us that you would betray your own clan? How are we supposed to believe that?" Hak questioned wisely however I couldn't take my eyes from Tae-Jun. He was completely transformed from the boy I had known from the palace, constantly shadowing the princess and most often I would be the one to chase him away from her. He had always been proud, arrogant and rather vain, however now he was laying on the hard, filthy ground like an urchin, seemingly pleading for forgiveness whilst refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"I don't know but…I…I am going to stop the soldiers and then…if for some reason I cannot keep my promise, no, even if you think I am suspicious at all, please kill me!" I was alarmed by that last sentence and I glanced over to Yona who look just as startled as I was. "If it's you then I don't care if I am killed!"

"Why?" The princess questioned quietly, her voice controlled and in command. "You damaged Captical Fuuga, you even tried to kill Hak and Ryo. Why are you saying these things now?" She asked before her eyes narrowed slightly. "Lift your head. Look into my eyes and tell me." Slowly Tae-Jun began to lift his head, however when his face came into view, I stared at the horrible mess of tears and running snot that poured down his face, making me look away quickly in disgust. He looked like some bratty three year old.

"I'm sorry…my vision is distorted. I can't see where your eyes are princess." Tae-Jun said apologetically as his eyes swam with an ocean of tears, the reason why his vision was so impaired. He snivelled and cried but still he continued to speak. "I don't know why I'm saying these things or why I'm doing these things. It's just that…I'm so fortunate. For a sinful person like me to once again be talking to you like this. I can't help but feel fortunate." He sniffed before shouting louder. "Thank you! Thank you for being alive!" Yona stared at him for a long time of silence, everyone waiting until finally, she burst into a fit of giggles, taking us all by surprise and I frowned at her in confusion.

"Uh…princess?" Yona brought herself back under control, giving us all a serene smile.

"Sorry Hak. Can we release him?" Hak rolled his eyes and wore a reluctant look but sighed all the same.

"Does it really matter what I say?" He questioned but Yona just continued to smile prettily at him before turning back to our newly released prisoner.

"Tae-Jun. We'll release you." She told him before turning her eyes towards where the soldiers were approaching in the far distance. "Your troops are already in our line of sight. If they continue forward there will be casualties even among the villagers. If it comes to that, we will have to crush the soldiers with all our strength." The wind lifted and began to rustle Yona's cloak, causing her hair to also lift and writhe as her presence intensified with power. "This does not exclude you since you are the leader of our enemy. If you do not fulfil your promise and the villagers get hurt, I will shoot you without mercy. If you are prepared for that…go and stop them with all your might!"

In the deep darkness the sound of marching came to light, rhythmic and menacing as it steadily grew louder. "What's that sound?" Yoon asked with a slight nervousness to his tone so I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, drawing him closer to me as Hak answered.

"A warning march." Tae-Yun looked at the princess before proudly rising to his feet, determination once again appearing strongly on his features.

"Don't worry princess, I'm going to stop them right now!" He declared and Yona nodded her head in acceptance, smiling to him softly.

"Yes. I'll be watching you. Show me that you are serious." She challenged him gently and he started with a rather goofy look, clutching his chest as it no doubt hammered against his ribcage.

"What's wrong Shin-Ah?" Kija questioned, noticing that Shin-Ah was looking up at the sky with close attention.

"Fire arrows." He answered in his soft voice whilst the rest of us whirled around with a collective yell.

"What?!" Instantly we all moved to protect Yona, grouping together in front of her and I stood next to Hak, snapping both my fans open with a ring of metal as I took a defensive stance, ready to deflect any arrows that came our way.

"Princess!" My eyes turned to see Tae-Jun looking back over his shoulder, pausing a moment as he had made to run towards the glowing lights of the soldiers in the distance. "Thank you. For believing in me." He said to her gratefully before running into the darkness where the arrows of fire started to rain down. I had to stare in shock after Tae-Jun. The man before me was definitely not the same man I had known of in the palace, or the one I had fought against on the cliffs. He had been a coward, yet now he was fearlessly running into the pitch black with arrows hurling down around him.

It was a long while until anyone else spoke and it was Shin-Ah to tell us they were going back. So Tae-Jun had done it. I'll admit, I'm impressed. In all honesty I expected him to trip over his own feet and get himself impaled on an arrow the wrong way up. At least he managed to get to the troops in time.

With the excitement now over I went down into the village to reassure everyone, smiling as the children all attached themselves to me with worried whimpers like frightened little pups so I cuddled them all to me before sending them back to their mothers and bed. Once it was all quiet again, I turned my face up towards the black, moonless sky. Peace settled over the village and the long stretching silence soon swallowed me whole.


	26. Of Books and Berries

We spent several weeks more helping the villagers, however when Tae-Jun started to come back to see the princess and brought provisions with him, things soon began to escalate. He quickly roped in the help of his own men and commanded them to build a new headquarters in one of the worst afflicted villagers, also helping to clean up the place and care for the sick. He did such a good job that fairly soon the sickness had almost been wiped out.

He began to move from village to village, rebuilding houses, caring for the sick and elderly, providing food and clean water whilst always under the pretence of pursuing us bandits. Eventually we were no longer needed, Tae-Jun being so good at helping others, I couldn't help but feel my anger and hate for him soon diminish until it was nothing more than affectionate pity. He was still a fairly ridiculous man, even if he was being helpful.

With everything now under control, Yoon decided that it was time that we moved on as he wanted to search for a food source that could be grown in the fire tribe land despite its infertile soil. We left early in the morning with everything packed away and disappeared from sight, far away from Tae-Jun and his troops so there was no chance of them accidentally running into us.

"Yoon, where are we going?" Yona asked as she skipped along happily in the warm sunlight.

"I'm not sure yet, I have to think about it." He answered, glancing back over his shoulder. Kija was dragging his feet, hunched over wearily and his usually pristine appearance was ragged and a little dirty from the road whilst Ao was trying to eat his own tail and Shin-Ah was eating a leaf that wasn't necessarily edible. Hak was yawning, ready for his afternoon nap and Jae-Ha was sprawled on the ground sunbathing. "Maybe we should find somewhere to rest. We've been travelling for several days." He reasoned and instantly everyone made a celebratory noise.

Once we had set up camp, I took Yona aside for her training, teaching her how to use her body as a weapon to block attacks, aim punches, kicks and so on. I was focussing on building up her strength as that was what she had requested but I also focused on counters and using an enemy's strength against them as Yona was so small, she would never be as strong as most of her opponents.

Hak was still a little uncomfortable teaching her the sword but I reasoned with him it's not the weapon that will be dangerous for Yona but the situation she is in and if she were able to protect herself, then it could very well make the difference between life and death for her. He seemed more relaxed about it after that but I could tell he was still reluctant. He didn't want Yona in any kind of danger and I didn't either, however I was just being rational. There was no way we would be able to both be there for her for every second of the rest of her life. There will be times when she may be on her own for whatever reason and I want security in the knowledge that Yona will be able to defend herself.

"Ao, your tail isn't food." I said to her gently as she continued to chew on it hungrily, making me smile as I lifted her off the ground. Yona was now with Hak, our lessons having finished and I carried Ao up on my shoulder as I went searching for some food. "Let's go find some berries or something, hey? I'm pretty sure I saw a bush of some kind back this way, it might have something growing on it." Ao gave a chirp of excitement, scattering around my shoulder and I giggled as her tail tickled my neck and face, rubbing her belly to calm her down as I went foraging for food. Eventually I found her some slightly under ripe berries for her to munch on whilst Yoon cooked food and by the time we got back, it was almost ready.

"Sweet Ryo, we were beginning to worry about you." Jae-Ha said to me as I entered the camp with Ao still on my shoulder however Jae-Ha had placed his arm around me, drawing me close to him and I scowled at his forwardness. "I was about to come searching after you in case you'd been captured by a wild bear."

"If that had happened and you'd shown up, that bear would have run for miles just because of your smell." I answered, picking up his hand from my shoulder daintily and dropped it from me, pretending to look disgusted. "You boys should really bathe more often." Jae-Ha stared at me for a moment as I moved away then sniffed himself, scrutinising the smell before he recoiled slightly.

"Ryo! Ryo!" Yona called with a wave, grinning at me. "Ryo look, I caught a rabbit!" She lifted up the creature she'd shot with a glowing pride, making me laugh as my stomach rumbled hungrily. It's been a while since we've had proper meat, I'm so hungry! Yoon cooked the rabbit into a stew and we all crowded around with watering mouths, waiting until finally, Yoon began to hand out food.

"Alright you beasts, here you go." He drawled, handing the first bowl to Shin-Ah who quickly began to devour everything. The next went to Kija, then to Yona, then Hak, Jae-Ha and then Zeno.

"Yay! Zeno is so hungry, he could eat an entire horse!" He cheered, lunging for his bowl however in his excitement, send it flying from Yoon's hands. We watched as it sailed over his head then landed on the ground with a dull thump, contents spreading in a muddy mess.

Immediately Zeno yelled in horror, clutching his face as he wept for his spoiled food, landing flat on his face as he wailed. "Zeno! Are you alright?" Yona worried as she hurried to his side and patted his back. "I'm sure there's more left over, please don't be so upset." She fussed however when we all looked into the pot we found it empty, Yoon holding only two bowls left of food in his hands. Just then Zeno's stomach gave a loud rumble which made him grin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm not hungry. You can have mine Zeno." I said chirpily, taking one of the bowls from Yoon hand to then pass it to Zeno who beamed happily.

"Yay! Thanks miss, you're so kind!" He applauded before hungrily devouring everything in the bowl before Yoon even had the chance to protest.

"Ryo! You can't keep on giving your food up like that, you're always letting yourself go without and it's not healthy! He yelled at me then tried to shove his own food at me but I folded my arms and refused to take it, turning my head away proudly.

"Nope, you're still growing, pretty boy, so you need it more than I do. Anyway, I don't have a massive appetite, I ate some berries I found with Ao." I said, trying to discourage him but then Zeno gave me a deeply apologetic look.

"Zeno didn't mean to be greedy, Zeno shouldn't have eaten the miss's food." He said before throwing his arms around my waist, tackling me with a tight armed hug with a wail. "Zeno is sorry!"

"No Zeno it's okay, really, please don't overreact like that!" I pleaded with him, trying to untie his arms from my waist but he held on fast. "Going without one meal isn't going to hurt me, so don't worry." I assured him, giving a confident smile though Shin-Ah then started to speak in his overly soft voice.

"You are losing weight. Your bones are showing at your ribs and on your back." He told me and instantly I stared at him, instinctively crossing my arms across my chest with alarm.

"Just exactly _what_ can you see with those eyes of yours?" I demanded to know suspiciously however I was now dealing with a raging Yoon who somehow now seemed to tower above me as he hissed through sharp teeth, glaring at me with all his might.

"You see? You're not taking proper care of yourself! You idiot, what use will you be to us if you can't even stand up right because you're constantly fainting from hunger?!" Yoon made me sit down and I obediently listened to his entire lecture, occasionally nodding my head like a child being scolded by a parent. "Proper nourishment is essential to staying healthy, we can't afford for anyone to get sick, least of all you because without you nothing gets done around here!" Yoon continued, pacing back and forth before me. "The washing, the mending, the gathering, the tent pitching, the organising, we need everyone on this team in order for it all to function properly, so you killing yourself off due to starvation won't help us at all! You stupid girl, you're supposed to be clever!" Timidly I raised a hand.

"I protest that. I'm just a girl with bladed fans and a bunch of shuriken. I'm not all that clever." I argued him pointedly. "Just like Hak really."

"Hey, don't bring me into this." He said to me before narrowing his eyes. "And who says I'm not smart?"

"I do. You're the one who always has the dumbest ideas." I informed him but then snapped my attention back to Yoon as he thrust his angry face into mine and my back stood bolt upright.

"This is serious! You in big trouble and from now on you'll eat everything on your plate no matter what I put there, understood?! No more sharing!" I nodded my head quickly in obedience.

"Yes mother."

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" That ended that argument. I refused to take Yoon's portion despite his lecture and when he became stubborn and refused to eat it himself, I conceded defeat and agreed to share it with him, though I took the smallest bites and chewed the longest so that he had a larger helping still. I couldn't stand the thought of any one of them going hungry, especially not Yoon. He does so well in looking after us that he sometimes forgets to take care of himself. If anything he's a hypocrite, though we love him all the same.

"Hey Ryo! Look what Zeno found!" Zeno called out, bouncing towards me as I helped to pitch the tent and I looked to see he'd managed to find several assortments of berries. "Can you eat any of them? Zeno tried the red one but it wasn't very tasty." He said and I looked over them carefully.

"I hope you don't mean this red one, because it's poisonous." I said to him, picking up the deceitfully delicious looking berry and Zeno's face instantly paled, making him drop all the rest as he began to spit out the taste and rubbed his tongue to try and cleanse it, making me laugh as I tossed the other berries away before Ao could find them. As Zeno practically drowned himself in water, Shin-Ah came up behind me and I sensed his calming presence. "Hey Shin-Ah, what can I do for you?" I asked as I finished putting the tent together then dusted off my hands.

In answer Shin-Ah silently held up a book and I clocked that he wanted to continue his lessons, so I sat down with him against a tree, comfortable near the fire as Shin-Ah quietly began to read. When it became dark, Shin-Ah continued without a problem, his eyes seeing the pages clearly as he slowly pronounced each word and then pointed to the ones he didn't know how to say or understand and I would speak them to him and explain what they meant before getting him to write it himself in a patch of soil with a sharp pointed stick I carved for him.

The hazy firelight was relaxing and soon the lulling sound of Shin-Ah's voice began to slowly cloud my mind, shutting down everything except the tranquil sense that enveloped me. I was so comfortable leaning against him and his bushy white mane, enough so that my lids began to slide shut and my head rolled onto his shoulder, my breathing deepening in sleep.

For a moment Shin-Ah looked at me, bewildered and unsure of what to do. Ao scampered across from his shoulder to settle on mine, giving my cheek a curious pat whilst Shin-Ah looked around desperately, seeking help and advice on what to do until Jae-Ha showed up. "Ah, the beautiful lady has fallen asleep." He mused with a chuckle before placing a blanket over me as I continued to sleep, completely unaware of what was going on around me. "If having such a sleeping companion is uncomfortable to you Shin-Ah, then I shall gladly take your place." Jae-Ha offered however Shin-Ah shook his head, inching a little closer to me with the blanket covering his legs as Jae-Ha continued to arrange it over me so that it covered my shoulders and back. "Then I envy you, brother dragon."

Reaching out Jae-Ha brushed his hand against my hair, tucking it aside whilst I didn't even stir, though subconsciously I seemed to register his presence close by and the warmth spread through me welcomingly at his touch. Shin-Ah blinked innocently at the older dragon before settling for just sitting still, trying to continue reading however the words began to make little sense to him as they progressed so he deigned to settle down, putting the book aside then went to sleep with his head resting over mine as I continued to sleep peacefully.


	27. Kai Empire

"I know this is sudden but I will announce our next destination." Yoon announced to us seriously and we all turned to face him. "I want to go to the Kai Empire for a little while." We all stared at him dumbfounded before we all made a collective sound of shock before we then all settled down.

"We're going to the Kai Empire?" Yona questioned and Yoon nodded in clarification.

"Yeah."

"Are you serious Yoon? That's an enemy empire!" Kija squeaked, clenching his hands together as he stood at the princess's shoulder however Yona remained perfectly calm.

"It's not like you, usually you're overly cautious. Why Kai?" She questioned and so Yoon began to explain.

"I am cautious but there is something in the Kai Empire that has piqued my interest. It's not just a passing interest. It's land north of the fire tribe so it's colder. I'm curious as to how the citizens in the Kai Empire are surviving. Just maybe, there might be a plant that can be cultivated even in the land of fire." He told us all and even Jae-Ha looked up from his book as he lounged on the hammock that Yoon and I had made specifically for Kija to help him rest in better peace.

"Won't it be dangerous for the princess though?" Kija questioned and Yoon made a thoughtful face, touching his chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Yeah, that's why I was hesitating. We already stand out as it is. That's why Yona and Thunder Beast can stay at Ik-Soo's place. Now if only Jae-Ha and either Shin-Ah or Kija came…" Yoon began to plan however Yona spoke over him gently, smiling at her friend with warmth.

"Don't tell me, you're going for the sake of Kouka kingdom, right? Then I'm going if you've already decided, Yoon." The young genius stopped for a moment before giving a small laugh, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Well then, let's got to Kai Empire." We didn't waste any time, packing up all our belongings and moving towards the lands beyond Kouka Kingdom. It will be strange. I've never left the borders of my homeland, in fact I hadn't really left Hiryuu castle since that time I'd been caught stealing from the apple tree. It felt a lifetime ago now. So much has happened since then and I've changed in so many ways. I feel heavy sometimes, like the weight of the world was pressing upon my shoulders because I worried about the princess. What was going to happen to her? We couldn't keep on running forever. Eventually there will have to be a time when everyone knows that the proud princess of Kouka kingdom is still alive and fighting for her people.

"Ryo?" I blinked myself awake, realising that Yona and stepped back to walk beside me at the back of the group and I took one glance at her deep, reflective expression and instantly knew she wanted to talk so I hung back a moment, slowing my steps so that more distance was put between us and the men. Ao was perched on her shoulder, nibbling on a chestnut however the cheerful expression looked nothing like the usual smile the princess wore.

"What is it princess? Is something the matter?" I asked her and she gave a soft sigh.

"I'm not sure. I'm…a little confused." I arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, watching as her hand slipped up towards her neck and pulled the necklace I had given to her for her sixteenth birthday into view, her fingers twiddling the crystal back and forth as its speckles of light shone luminously against her dress. "You see, the other night I woke up and noticed Hak by my tent so I went after him, he looked a little upset by something. I worried that he might be feeling restrained and stressed because of me and I told him that he should have the freedom to do whatever he likes and what pleases him." I nodded my head.

"I'm following. I'm guessing Hak's being a beast again, am I right?" Yona lowered her head slightly.

"He was just being a meanie and teasing me, but after I'd said that, he pulled me forwards and…and he…well." I could see the blush on her cheeks and immediately my suspicion arose.

"What did he do princess? I'll skin him alive if he acted like a pig towards you." I vowed but she shook her head quickly, the blush intensifying.

"No, no! Nothing like that, he just kissed me on the forehead, that's all. It was just unexpected and I was taken by surprise." She quickly put in and I halted suddenly, staring at her. Hak had kissed her? He'd kissed the princess? I know it was only on the forehead but still, I hadn't expected a move like that from him after so much time. I was beginning to worry he'd buried his feelings for Yona deep down inside him. "Ryo?"

"Yes. Sorry. I'm listening." I started, shaking my head to dispel my thoughts and continued to walk again, Ao choosing to jump up onto my shoulder where she preferred to snuggle into my garments as they were apparently more comfortable to snooze in. "You're saying Hak really kissed you princess? He meant to do it?"

"I think it was just Hak being silly. Right? He's always playing around like that and making fun of me in any way I can so it's nothing I should really worry about but I just can't stop thinking about what happened. It keeps on going over and over in my mind. Is that bad?" She babbled to me before finishing with a question, one that I had to think about carefully with such a delicate subject. I didn't want to betray Hak's confidence in me concerning his feelings for the princess and also, it wasn't my place to tell her. That was his duty.

"Well princess, you're right when you say Hak like to play practical jokes, however it's up to you to see it how you choose." I began slowly. "All I'm going to say is Hak overstepped the line a little. No matter what happens, you're still the princess of the kingdom and it's my duty as your chaperone to uphold your honour. Please, forgive me. I promise I shall not allow anymore instances like this to happen again." I said to her, stopping to bow before a curt smile touched my lips. "Without your consent."

"Ryo! What are you doing? Please stand up." Yona quipped, giving a small laugh. "It's not your fault, Hak was just being Hak. It's nothing to worry about, honestly. I just wanted to confer with you a little." She explained with a light redness dusting her cheeks. "Whenever I think about it, I get this strange feeling in my chest. It makes me uncomfortable, like something heavy is pressing against me. I guess Hak really did take me by surprise this time." She dismissed though my smile grew further as we continued to walk.

"Indeed." I agreed though inwardly, I was celebrating. Was the princess finally beginning to recognise the secret feelings she had harboured for Hak all these years? I prayed to god that she was. It was about time the poor guy was put out of his misery.

"It's nice to have you with me Ryo. I think I would have felt a lot lonelier if I was the only girl in the group. Apart from Ao of course." She said to me as we continued to linger a few paces away from the others, keeping our voices hushed. Her fingers were still toying with her necklace and I was glad to know that she had still held onto it even after all this time. I'd seen her gazing at it when she thought no one was looking, turning the crystal over and over in her hand with a glazed smile on her face. It seemed to bring back peaceful memories of our childhood and it made me happy to see that not all memories were now tarnished. Some were left unspoiled and whole.

"I'm here to serve and protect you, princess. Whatever it is you may need, you may always call on me. I'll carry your secrets with me to my grave, there is nothing you have to hide from me." I assured her with a sisterly smile, reaching out and brushing my hand against her cheek which she leaned into with a brightened smile. "I remember the day you and I first met, where you pulled me into the bushes to hide from the guards. You were so tiny and frail looking, yet you climbed up that big tree with me regardless of your fear. It made me laugh the way you clung to the branches, you looked like some kind of lemur who'd forgotten how to balance." I grinned at her with a chuckle as she pouted at me.

"I'd never climbed a tree before, and we went so high! Besides, I wasn't _that_ frightened, just a little nervous." She protest, making me grin further.

"And then you fell you and I had to rescue you."

"The branch was wobbly!"

"You fell."

"Did not!"

"Did to, I saw you." I argued, making Yona glare at me before she burst into laughter, wiping her eyes as her broad smile continued to light up the very air around us whilst Ao continued to snore on my shoulder.

"You're right. I was rather ridiculous, wasn't I?" Yona agreed, turning her head forwards once again. "I can't remember a single moment when you weren't there with me, Ryo. Each time I fell over you'd be the one to pick me up and dust off my dress before making me run again whilst holding my hand. You never stopped pushing me forwards, wanting me to explore and discover new things for myself." Yona lamented before her face lit up once more. "Do you remember the time we found our way into the lower levels and discovered those crypts? I felt so terrified I thought I was going to pass out." She giggled.

"I remember. My hand never really did recover from how tight you were gripping it. I thought you'd broken all the bones." I deadpanned, lifting up my right hand and grinned at it, remembering how she'd clutched onto it with so much strength that there had been bruises left there for days. "We only had one torch between us but when it went out, you screamed like the world had come to an end."

"It was pitch black and there were scary noises everywhere! Besides, I was only nine!" She pouted at me with a slight curl on her lips, making me laugh again. I'd had tried to act brave then and although we were both shivering with fear, I only told her that it was because of the cold. "You led me through all the way in the darkness, making us bump into everything possible along the way. You even slipped on the damp and cut your head." Yona continued and I remembered that part a little less because things had become rather hazy after that.

"You wouldn't stop crying because you thought I was going to die and my soul would be trapped down there forever." I agreed, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of it all. "I remember. Though I'm not too sure how we got out. We were stuck down there for a while weren't we?"

"Yes. You took off your overcoat and put it over me to keep warm." Yona told me. "Then you put your arms around me and sang me songs until I'd fallen asleep. After that Mundok and Hak found us when they heard your voice and we were carried back outside where we were both given hot food and baths immediately." I remember that bit. The food had been so tasty. Yona's father, King Il, had come running to his daughter the moment she had been found, tears in his eyes and he had flung his arms around her no matter how much she had protested. It was only then I realised what a terrible mistake I had made.

I had made him worry about losing his daughter, Yona. Because of my carelessness, Yona could have been the one to be hurt and not me and I couldn't bear to think of the devastation the king would have felt had something had happened to the princess. I recall falling to my knees, blood still streaking down my face and pressing my head into the ground in expressive apology to King Il whilst tears had streaked down my face. I felt ashamed to have led Yona into danger and expected to be dismissed, however the king had pulled me up into his lap and cuddled me too, smiling as he held us both in his warm arms and for that one time, I had received the sense of being embraced by a father.

 _"_ _I am glad you are both safe now. Ryo, thank you for taking such good care of my Yona."_ He had said to me. He hadn't scolded me for bringing Yona down into the crypts in the first place but praised me for keeping her warm and comforted. More so, he had told me that he was glad I was safe, like I was someone who mattered to him. I had cried then, holding onto him tightly whilst I smiled all the same. He had been a good king. Not the wisest, or the bravest, but a good king all the same.

"It's been a long time since those days." I mused quietly, a slight cloud passing over us as Yona nodded her head, slowly reaching out her hand to take mine in a firm grip, just like she had used to when we were children together.

"Don't ever leave me, Ryo." She suddenly said in a melancholy tone which surprised me deeply, making me stop and look at her bowed head as she continued to hold onto my hand. "You've always been there so if you went…I don't know what I'd do. I just need you close by, because then I don't feel so afraid of being alone." Her head raised and glittering eyes met my wide orbs as I continued to look down in silence. "Promise me. Promise that no matter what happens, you won't ever go away. I want to always be able to reach out and find your hand just like this so that I know I'm never alone." Her determined eyes bore into mine and slowly, my face relaxed into a smile.

"Princess, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I'm bound to you, remember?" I said before resting my hand on her head, gently rubbing the hood softly so that she could feel the comforting touch. "I have many flaws that I'm not proud of, princess. I'm bloodthirsty in battle, I'm proud, sometimes a little arrogant and definitely too stubborn for my own good." I listed off, cracking a slight grin. "But when I'm with you, the better side of me is brought forwards by your smile. So that's why I can't ever leave you princess. I need you there beside me to keep the better half of me alive." Yona's eyes widened slightly as I pulled her against me, drawing her into an embrace. "No matter what happens from now on, whether good or bad, I can't be sure that I'll always be there forever. Sometimes fate has its own plan for us and there is little we can do to change it, but I can promise you this. No matter where I go, or how far apart we may be separated, I promise that I'll always be thinking of you. I'll watch over you in any way I can if it means I get to see that smile again."

Her lips spread into that beautiful expression that only Yona had. It always seemed to melt any coldness from the air and bring a warm feeling to my heart where it would sing for her. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic and comfortable when around the princess. In most ways I felt like I was born to always protect her. "I'll always protect that smile because it is precious to me. I want to always see you smiling, Princess Yona, as it is something that makes me happy too. You have no idea of the strength you have inside you even when it so vividly affects others around us. You think strength is power and might, but to me, your strength is the greatest kind of all." I said to her before drawing her closer and whispering in her ear. "Princess Yona, you have the strength to change hearts and that, is the most powerful gift anyone could ever possess. Protect that smile for me too, because it holds the secret to your true strength and one day, it will be enough to topple entire empires."

When I drew back, Yona was looking at me with an astonished expression, her mouth dropped open as she looked at me with winsome orbs. The breeze rustled the leaves around us and lifted my hair, causing it to float and dance like ribbons as the leaves of vibrant red, yellow and orange curled around us, decorating our word in a pallet of colour that seemed to breathe life and reason. I could tell that my words had had a profound impact upon the princess and she was now thinking over all I had said, so I gave her one more sisterly smile filled with love and affection. "If you're smiling, then so will I be." I told her finally as the leaves passed between us in a dance, seemingly gathering around me however the enchantment that had descended upon us was broken by Kija calling out to us.

"Princess! Lady Ryo! You shouldn't dawdle or you might be left behind!" He called, waving to us and we both looked to see the others waiting a little way down the road so I waved back.

"We're coming!" I yelled with a smile before taking the princess's hand and started to run. "Come on princess, we're not too old for this yet, right?" I questioned her with my playful grin which soon infected hers, the smile spreading as she gave a laugh and ran with me pulling her along just like when we were little. We ran back to the others, gaining speed and momentum and as they blinked at us once, we flung ourselves at them with combined laughter, throwing our arms around them all to pull them into a group hug.

Zeno was instantly beaming and laughing with us, Yoon giving a chuckle as he placed an arm around my waist to wriggle more comfortable into the group embrace as our heads all pressed together in the middle of the circle. "Hey guys. Last one to Kai is a mouldy potato!" I challenged, giving everyone a grin before racing off, Ao flying from the ends of my hair from where she gripped on with a puffed cheeked beam.

"Wait up miss, Zeno wants to race too!" Zeno yelled and Yona quickly picked up her skirts, yelling after me.

"No fair Ryo! You got a head start, you always cheat on races!" She complained though I could hear the laughter in her voice as she ran down the hill.

"Hey! Don't go too far ahead! How old are we anyway, five?!" Yoon shouted, hurtling after us too and Kija quickly flung himself after the princess with a panicked expression.

"Don't worry princess, I shall not lose this race for you!" All that remained were Shin-Ah, Hak and Jae-Ha, however after a moment Shin-Ah jogged down the hill after everyone as I flung myself forwards at the bottom, rolling down the grassy banks with the leaves all floating dreamily around me and Zeno, Yona and Yoon all followed however Yoon was the one to trip over Zeno who had flung himself to the ground and Kija flung himself downward rather spectacularly. We all ended up in a laughing pile at the bottom, some of us looking rather confused whilst the rest of us couldn't stop laughing. It felt good to laugh freely like this. When was the last time we'd just had some ordinary fun playing around?

"Such children." Jae-Ha said to Hak with a shake of his head. "Although if this is a race, then there should be a prize for the winner. How about a kiss from the one we love most? Surely that would motivate you Hak?" A fist swatted backwards and cracked down on Jae-Ha's nose, causing it to bleed as his head was ripped backwards.

"Shut up droopy eyes." Hak told him simply, starting to walk after the others. Jae-Ha wiped away the blood from his nose, grinning knowingly as Hak descended the hill more calmly than the rest of us now that Shin-Ah had joined the fray. He had curled up on his side and rolled down the hill after us, his blank expression never changing until he had slowly rolled to a stop next to Zeno who had grabbed a fistful of dandelions and tossed them into the air, making the fluff fly everywhere.

Shin-Ah's mouth opened into a smile then as Yona and Zeno rolled into him for a hug, dragging Yoon into it as well as I got to my feet, shaking out my long hair and turned to look up to Hak and Jae-Ha. Hak was smiling affectionately down at the group with a roll of his eyes, however Jae-Ha had his eyes fixated on me. It made me nervous and as I tucked my hair behind my ear, a slight blush touched my face. Why was he looking at me like that? It was a look I couldn't quite place, however among all the laughter and the mess of limbs, I couldn't look away from him as I suddenly realised with all the force of running into a wall how uncommonly handsome Jae-Ha really was.


	28. Yoon's Cold

We travelled for a couple of weeks before arriving at a small village in Saika where Yoon found the perfect crop for the barren lands of the fire tribe. Iza seeds. At first the village weren't willing to part with some of them to take back with us, however at the fire festival Yona and I danced for them to liven up the place and that seemed to change their minds. Especially Yona's solo dance. It had been a mesmerising thing to watch and no one had been able to take her eyes off her. We earned the Iza seeds fairly and Yoon couldn't wait to get them back to the villages so that they could begin growing the crops.

After the festival, Yona told me more of how strangely Hak had been acting so I decided to confront him on it. I found him gathering wood in the trees so I started to help, picking up the driest sticks and branches, snapping them down to size. "So Hak, is there anything you should tell me about you and the princess?" I questioned him and instantly his collection fell from his arms, his shoulders jerking guiltily as he cursed.

"I don't know what you mean." He answered as he began to pick everything up again.

"Don't play dumb with me Hak. I know what you did." I snapped at him impatiently, walking over to him and stood at his side, helping to gather everything back together. "You're beginning to lose your head and it's not like you. Usually you have perfect control of your feelings and how they affect you. Don't you think you're taking things a little too far too quickly?" I questioned as I reached for a stick and tucked it away in my arm.

"It's not like I've confessed to her or anything, the princess thinks I'm just fooling around." He muttered back a little despondently and I stopped, looking at him for a moment before I smiled sympathetically, reaching out a hand and resting it on his head to rub his hair in a comforting manner.

"She'll understand one day Hak, I promise." I assured him as he lifted his head and just looked at me with a slight hint of surprise. "Until then just try not to overwhelm her."

"So…you're saying I have to stay away from her." In answer I turned my comforting hand into a fist and knocked his head with it.

"No you idiot. I'm saying that you need to take these kind of things more slowly. It's taken you eighteen years to get this far so don't go screwing it up now! I'm still waiting for the day I get to watch you two say the vows." I told him bluntly, drawing myself up to my full height. "If you want Yona to understand how you feel then just be yourself and if you feel the need to kiss her, then you either kiss her hand or her face, don't you even think about kissing her lips or I'll kill you myself. I won't allow that until you two are married!" I quipped, giving him a warning glare as he jolted with a gulp, shaking slightly at the very thought.

He should know by now that I want nothing more than the two of them to fall for one another and get married. I've had the entire ceremony planned since I was nine years old. "You're taking this a little too far Ryo. There's the high possibility that it'll never happen." Hak said as he stood up, towering easily over me but I just continued to pout up at him. "The princess is still in love with _him_. I don't even come into the picture." I blinked at that, looking up at him as all seriousness fled from my face to be replaced by silence, the memory of that night crashing against me.

When Hak walked away, however, I relaxed and a small smile touched my lips. "If you really think that's true, Hak, then you obviously don't know the princess as well as you think." I told him and he stopped, whirling around to face me but by then I had walked away, gathering a few more sticks before taking them back to the camp which was already set up. Yona was not in love with Soo-Won. She was never in love with him even though she thought she was. I knew her well, better than most, so when I had watched her as she grew into a strong young woman, she had grown out of her childish fantasy love for her cousin.

As I put down the collection for firewood, I looked up to see Yoon cooking something in the stew pot, however his face was pale and clammy, slightly sweaty as well and his eyes were droopy as if he were about to keel over any second. "Yoon? Yoon what's the matter?" I questioned him as he stood up to go fetch some seasoning to go in the pot.

"I'm fine, just a little…" He got no further than that. The moment he began to sway on his feet I yelled to Kija who quickly caught Yoon as he fell, groaning as he pressed his eyes tightly shut and immediately everyone was crowding around with worry.

"Yoon! Yoon talk to us!" Yona called out but I pulled everyone aside and quickly pressed a hand to Yoon's brow, feeling his temperature and instantly found a fever.

"And you lectured me for not taking better care of myself." I said to him softly as I pulled him up out of Kija's arms, the White Dragon watching on with worry as I took off his shawl and gave him some water to drink, holding his head against my shoulder to carefully tip tiny sips into him. "He'll be fine, he just needs rest." I assured everyone as they looked on with deep concern, still crowding around him. "I'll take care of him but everyone keep the noise down. He needs plenty of sleep so if any of you disturb him, I'll hang you from a branch." I warned before carrying Yoon carefully into the tent where I took off his shirt and shoes to keep him cool, laying a blanket over him and propped up his head as he groaned.

"Ryo…the food…"

"I'll take care of everything Yoon, don't worry. You spend so much time looking after us that you forget about yourself. Now who's the one being the idiot?" I questioned gently as I fetched some water and sponged him down, laying a wet cloth over his head and made him tell me exactly what was wrong. I was glad to know it was only a slight fever with a headache and sore throat so I gave him some herbs to help with the pain then made him eat some of the food which I rescued before the others tried to over season it with the wrong ingredients.

It became a little overcooked because I left it too long but it was still good and Yoon managed to get two thirds of the food into him before he fell asleep. I replaced the cloth, trying to keep him cool though he was still sweating so I kept him clean as well, sponging him down as the others kept vigil outside.

Yona was the first to visit, opening the flap and looked inside with worry. "How is Yoon?"

"He's alright." I assured her. "He just overdid it a little. With some proper rest he should be good as new in no time." Yona nodded her head then asked to help so I let her keep the cloth on his head cold until it was time for her to settle down so she lay at Yoon's side, holding his hand and I rested on his other side with my arm crossed over the both of them, listening to his breathing and making sure he didn't get any worse overnight.

In the morning Yoon wasn't much better yet he came to and even tried to get up but I made him lay back down and forbade him from leaving the tent. I fixed up breakfast and got everyone else to pack things away whilst Yona kept Yoon company until it was time to go. I helped him dress then instead of letting him walk, made him accept a ride on Kija's back so that he could rest further. "Honestly you guys, I'm fine." He said with a mumble so in answer I clapped my hand down on his forehead and almost burnt myself.

"You are not fine, Yoon, now go to sleep. We'll take care of everything." I told him sternly, taking the map and gave it to Hak for him to lead the way as I walked beside Kija, glancing over at Yoon occasionally but he was soon fast asleep.

"Perhaps I should cause myself to fall ill, then I would have such beautiful hands attending me night and day." Jae-Ha suggested as he fell into step beside me, carrying his belongings in a sack over his shoulder but I pointedly refused to turn my head towards him.

"My hands are full with Yoon. I'd have to let Hak take care of you." I answered and Jae-Ha winced at the thought. He'd be better off with Ao trying to look after him. "And stop saying such perverted things, scoundrel, you'll taint the princess's innocence." I scolded, giving him a clock on the head for good measure though it hardly did any damage.

"Why so cold towards me sweet Ryo? I know you care for me deeply in secret." He said so I shot him a dark look.

"In your dreams. I have far too much sense to even think about falling for a guy like you. What a woman seeks is someone committed, serious and diligent. He will have to be hard working, loyal and also very understanding of the female heart." I listed diplomatically. "You possess none of these traits. You are a flirtatious womanising scoundrel who seems to only be concerned with the appeal and beauty of an object. In fact, you're rather shallow." Jae-Ha only grinned further at my insults, leaning towards me curiously.

"It seems you comprehend me a great deal, sweet Ryo. Can it be that I am always on your mind?"

"You're the one who seems to be fantasising! You hardly ever cross my mind." I snapped back sharply with a lift of my head as Kija looked at us in bewilderment.

"Do all women seek for the same traits in a potential partner?" He questioned me with a curious look. "Seeing as all men are rather varied, it must be hard for any woman to ever get married at all."

"Well, some women will look for additional things in a guy they want to marry." I began slowly. "Like some would prefer their husbands to be handsome whilst others prefer strong. Really it all depends on the woman and her personal preferences, however if any relationship or marriage is to work, I believe loyalty and commitment are the most important factors to make them work. Of course, there has to be a certain degree of affection there also, though unfortunately not everyone can afford to marry for love, though it would be ideal." I gave a long sigh.

"Zeno agrees with the miss!" Zeno bounded out of nowhere and flung himself onto Jae-Ha's back, grinning from ear to ear like a little kid as he hitched a ride. "Marriage is a good thing, especially when two people are in love! It makes everything better." Kija disagreed, giving a shiver at the thought.

"Grandmother back in my village was always trying to marry me off to a woman of her choice. The thought alone is less than appealing." He admitted and I had to give a quiet laugh.

"She tried to marry me off to you almost the moment we met." I said and his face paled drastically as I grinned at him. "Maybe settling down will be a good thing for you Kija, you knows? Maybe you'll meet a pretty lady along the way and you'll fall in love and live happily ever after."

"No! My heart belongs to the princess as the sacred White Dragon. I cannot fall in love or it may cause catastrophic confusion!" He declared, making me chuckle behind my hand as Zeno lifted his hand.

"Zeno thinks it's alright for the dragons to fall in love. It's a special feeling, one that makes you all warm and happy. Love is good for the soul!" He proclaimed, still riding on Jae-Ha's back however I had to hush him, pressing a finger to my lips and gave a gentle nod towards Yoon who was still sleeping on Kija's back.

"Love is certainly beautiful. It is something that must be shared, not harboured and hidden away. Don't you think so Hak?" Jae-Ha prodded at Hak who didn't even turn around, keeping his back facing towards us.

"Watch it droopy eyes." He warned and Jae-Ha gave a wicked grin in response. Yoon stirred after that so we went quiet as to not wake him up, travelling together until finally it was time to rest again.


	29. The Wandering Market

Yoon recovered quickly and was soon back on his feet and back to his old self. Eventually we managed to bring the seeds back to the villages in the fire tribe and once we were sure everything was settled, we head off once more. After a while though, our supplies began to run low and we were out of money as well, so Yoon went into a wanderer's market to sell medicine.

It was a busy place and there were so many stalls that I just couldn't take it all in at once. Yona seemed to be in a same sort of trance because her mouth was agape and she stared around her openly. "There are a whole bunch of different stores!"

"I heard that the market opens for only a limited period of time. Wandering merchants and travellers are free to open up their own shops." Yoon explained as we walked through the thick bustle of the market and I quickly grabbed onto Zeno's robes to keep him restrained from flying off towards the food where no doubt he'd eat it all in one sitting.

"Zeno, the food isn't free. You too Ao, don't go disappearing and scoffing everything that looks remotely edible." I said, quickly grabbing Ao as she took a flying leap off of Yona's shoulder for the fruit store and I held the two of them close to make sure I didn't lose them.

"What are you going to sell Yoon?"

"Medicine of course. I picked a ton of herbs on the way here and Ryo found some rarer medicinal plants which she got." Yoon gave a shiver, remembering how I had had to climb up a practically vertical cliff in order to get to them whilst he shivered at the bottom in fear for my life. I only tossed him a grin. "Anyway, this is when it gets important. As you all know, we're broke." Yoon put it bluntly, facing us all as we all stood to attention though I was still holding onto Zeno's collar as he ran his feet into the ground, arms outstretched towards something of interest he'd spotted. "We've somehow been able to have meat because we hunt it, but we also want rice, salt, weapons and clothing right?"

"Right!"

"So we need money no matter what!" He said then pointed a finger to us with a commanding expression. "So you guys need to go and bring in customers in." We all gaped at his suggestion, confused as to why Yoon wasn't being overly cautious today.

"Wouldn't it be better if we didn't stand out?" Hak questioned but Yoon shook his head.

"Normally yes, but merchants from other countries and travelling entertainers come here so I think people won't even care about Shin-Ah and his weird mask." He reasoned with us and as I looked around, I realised he was right. There were people of all different shapes, sizes and appearances. All of them seeming blending together in a chaotic mess of cultures.

"But I've never tried to solicit customers before…" Kija worried so Yoon folded his arms and gave a deadpan response.

"If you don't drag any customers here you don't get to eat."

"We're going!" Immediately obedient as we chorused, we all head off into the market to find customers. I looked around me as Kija wondered at how Yoon had used starvation tactics on us to get us to obey. There were so many amazing smells in the air that I couldn't help but inhale them all in, from the sweetness of cakes to the spices from another kingdom. It all melted together so well I couldn't help but want to try everything.

Leaving the others to their work I walked over to a group of middle aged gentlemen playing mah-jong with a smile. "Hello!" I greeted them as politely as I could, tilting my head to the side. "Are you gentlemen too busy to visit a young lady's medicine stall? I would be so grateful if you would take a look at our products, we have plenty that are going at a very reasonable rate!"

"Well now, aren't you a fine young specimen?" One of the men questioned and instantly everyone else under the canopy looked up, especially the men as I continued to smile cutely. Being young and a little attractive did have its uses. "Now that you mention it, my back has been rather sore lately. Would you have anything to help with that?"

"Definitely young master, here, let me help you." I said, taking his arm and pulling him to his feet before standing close, a proud grin on his face as the other men began to protest and wave their hands.

"Hey I have an illness too! I always get dizzy and my knees are stiff!"

"I'll buy something just because you're there little lady!" I gladly led them all over to Yoon who already had a large sum of customers, however when he looked up and saw all of my guests he practically fainted. I had even outdone Hak with about triple the number.

"Yoon! These gentleman would like to purchase our medicine, isn't that great?" I said brightly as they all looked at me with love struck expressions, flowers and stars in their eyes.

"It seems we have been bested by the fiercest of the bunch." Jae-Ha lamented with a sigh. "I should have known there was a persuasive beauty underneath all that tough skin."

"Miss, my shoulders ache, would you rub them for me?"

"Hey no fair, I was here first!" They argued so I gave a laugh and patted the air with my hands in a calming motion.

"Please don't fight, I'd be upset if anything were to happen to you, please take good care of yourselves." I pleaded with them sweetly, giving them an innocent blink and they all cooed at me like I was some adorable puppy. Instantly I had them like butter in my hands. They all crowded around shouting requests however once their attention was away from me, I reached out and grabbed Jae-Ha's sleeve and tugged him hurriedly towards a space. "Hurry Jae-Ha, I need you."

"Well it's about time you came to your senses sweet Ryo." Jae-Ha said, grasping my arm and spun me around into his chest where he anchored me again him as I stared upwards.

"Eh? Not like that you scoundrel! Start playing a song and I'll dance to earn more money. The other entertainers seem to be getting a lot of coins by themselves so we should do the same." I said, giving him a quick and angry shove to put some distance between us, blushing furiously. "You're such a pervert, of course you'd immediately think of something like _that_."

"It appears my dreams must wait a little longer before becoming a reality." Jae-Ha sighed dramatically as he pulled out a flute and began to play a tune. Eyes began to draw towards us so I pulled out my fans and began to dance, snapping them open and twirled around so that my dusky orange robe flew out in a vibrant swirl of fabric, making several people ooh and coins began to be tossed our way which Shin-Ah caught as he sat at Jae-Ha's side, holding a bowl which slowly began to fill up.

My movements rippled and accented to the music, using my incredible flexibility to my advantage to make leaps and stretches that should be impossible for an ordinary human, causing quite a crowd to gather as I fought the warrior dance of the fan. It was easy to put my training into dance as I had watched Yona plenty of times and I had always seemed to possess a good ear for music. In fact several times when entertaining important guests, King Il had asked that I be the evening entertainment where I would dance with bells and extravagant gowns to stun our guests with every movement.

I slashed my fans downward in an arc, tossing one up into the air so that it spiralled, snapping itself shut whilst I continued to twirl, the other held down at my waist and with a hand behind my back I caught the other fan then flicked it open as the crowd cheered, shielding part of my face as I winked to no one in particular and several men in the audience almost keeled over backwards.

Soon enough Shin-Ah was overflowing with the coins as people yelled for more and when the second dance finished, I was already breathing heavily but struck up another dance, this one slow and controlled though just as hard as the others because of the long stretches, flicks and kicks I had to sustain and hold. It was a dance I'd learned from the water tribe a long time ago, inspired by the movement of water and its ever flowing current.

It was fun to dance for such a large crowd, however after five dances, I bowed gratefully to my audience to signal that it was now over. I turned around to find Shin-Ah speckled with coins and a large amount of them pooled into his lap as he remained sitting perfectly still, his expression never changing and I laughed despite being out of breath, sliding both fans away before helping to collect all the coins as the crowds moved on.

"Yoon look!" I called out proudly as I dropped the large bag of coins onto his lap. "We made lots of money, can I go look at the stores now?" I asked pleadingly, clenching my hands into fists under my chin with a doe eyed expression. I love markets, they're so much fun! Plus there are several things I want to buy and a hundred things I would _like_ to buy but won't ever get.

"Wha-?! You got all this just by dancing?!" He yelped and I nodded my head proudly.

"Yup. Can I go now? I will get fed later, right?"

"Uh sure…here. Take some money with you and be back before sundown." Yoon instructed giving me a smaller pouch of coins and I grinned at him.

"Thanks Yoon, see you later!" I waved before heading off into the fray though Zeno came running after me along with Kija.

"Wait for me miss! Zeno wants to come too!"

"I think I shall also join you, I would like to see more of this market."

"Hm." Shin-Ah nodded his head in agreement as he appeared next to me, almost giving me a heart attack but I quickly recovered, exhaling as the three dragons all looked at me imploringly.

"Alright fine, but if any one of you cause a catastrophe then I'll cook you in Yoon's stew pot and boil you alive." I threatened, giving them a stern look where they all nodded their heads, silently promising to behave so I led the way through the market, stopping first at a food store as Zeno had already ran straight for it, eyes wide with hunger as his stomach growled.

"Food!" He cheered then inhaled the smells that wafted towards him. "It smells so sweet, Zeno wants to eat it all at once!" The stall tender smiled down at him as he picked up several helpings of what looked like sweet dumplings on sticks.

"A good choice young man, how are you going to pay for that? Trade or coin? I accept a variety of items for trade from jewels to valuables." She told him as he was about to place an entire dumpling in his mouth however he froze, blinking at her blankly. Instantly her expression clouded and she snatched everything back with a furious roar as I hurried over, dragging Kija and Shin-Ah with me. "If you can't pay then clear off! I don't give out charity helpings and I certainly don't serve to street urchins like you!"

"Excuse me, but what was that you said about my little brother?" I questioned, stepping forwards calmly and laying my arm on top of Zeno's head, leaning against him casually as I arched an eyebrow towards the woman who stiffened with a flash of guilt as I pointedly tossed my purse of coins up and down in my other hand. "My, hardly good business is it? Insulting your customers before they even have the chance to purchase from you. Perhaps we should go look for treats elsewhere?"

"No, no! Forgive me, I humbly apologise." The lady said quickly, bowing low. "Here, please take whatever you like, I'll give you a special deal on it all!" She attempted so I agreed, telling the others to take what they wanted whilst I bartered. We ended up getting everything for a third of the price and we walked away happy, munching on our snacks.

"Are you certain it's safe to eat?" Kija questioned, looking at his dumplings rather suspiciously, giving them a sniff. "It couldn't be laced with poison that will make you ill, could it?"

"Kija, you'd better eat up quickly. The sweetness is drawing in bugs." I warned him and he gave a yell before quickly swallowing all four dumplings on the stick, filling his mouth until his cheeks were stuffed like Ao's when she had filled her mouth too much. Smiling with a grin I ate my second dumpling as Zeno and Shin-Ah finished off their sixth helping, beaming happily at the sweet flavours and Ao also swallowed an entire dumpling whole.

We went from store to store looking at the wares, Kija curiously inspecting some fine jewellery whilst Zeno played around with it, laughing as he wore several rings, bracelets, necklaces and even a headdress whilst the store manager yelled at him for messing with his merchandise. Shin-Ah was looking over the various assortment of jewellery whilst I waited next to them, looking over to another store that sold books, scrolls and reading materials. I should get some new books for Shin-Ah, he's already finished reading the only book I have three times over.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to…" I began however I stopped when Shin-Ah held out a necklace to me close to my neck, looking at it curiously as I looked down at the item he was inspecting. It was a rope of beads all painted red black and yellow with a large wooden carving of a tiger's face mid snarl. "Looks cool, doesn't it?" I beamed up at him as he continued to look at the necklace, tilting his head to the side.

"Let me teach you a lesson in gift giving, Shin-Ah." Jae-Ha suggested as he suddenly appeared behind me. "If you want to give a gift to a pretty girl then you have to choose the right one. When it comes to necklaces and jewellery, you want something more feminine." He explained to Shin-Ah before holding up a sparkling rocks that formed a weird looking necklace. It was far too chunky and bold for my taste so I quickly batted it away.

"Don't listen to him Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha doesn't have a clue when it comes to women. He only _thinks_ he knows everything." I said, quickly turning my head away from Jae-Ha to hide my blush. With him standing so close behind me I felt a strange tingling shoot up my spine as if it wanted to jolt right out of my body. "Anyway, you four behave. I'll be over there if you need anything. Don't go taking anything now alright? If you really want to buy something then so long as it's sensible then I'll get it for you, you only have to ask." I warned them. Sometimes I really did feel like a mother taking care of her four wild children.

"Oh? Maybe you would like some company sweet Ryo? After all being alone in a place like this can be quite-"

" _Alone_." I accented as my hand withdrew from Jae-Ha's face where I'd whacked him without even looking back over my shoulder. I left him with a bleeding nose to go look over the books, selecting them carefully as a means to further teach Shin-Ah how to read and right. The book stall owner seemed glad that I took quite an interest and even showed me some more books that he recommended for teaching novices. They were books of facts and also one or two of fiction and I wanted to buy them all however I settled for three in the end, not wanting to overwhelm Shin-Ah.

I also found him a board and chalk which he could practice writing on without having to draw in the dirt and he could use it as many times as he wanted. "Okay! I think I'm almost done." I said, looking around me thoughtfully. Whilst I'm here I may as well try and find a weapons stall. I wonder if they'll do spears. Other than my fans, the spear was my second main weapon of choice. Hak and I became quite notorious for our long range weapon skills. In a demonstrative tournament we had once participated in, the two of us had cleared all our opponents with the spear and glaive against all other weapons.

That aside, I should probably look for a better dagger. My other one had been commandeered by Yoon for skinning and gutting any prey we managed to hunt so I could use with another one, a proper dagger this time, also the princess might benefit from a sword more to her size. We shall have to see. I found a stall however their work wasn't the greatest quality so I didn't linger long. Carrying my new purchases under one arm, I paused a moment to admire some fine vases before moving on, however when I turned around, I came face to face with four suspicious looking characters.

And no, they weren't the four dragons. These guys I didn't recognise and they wore greedy looking smirks on their faces which instantly made my expression harden. "Please step aside. You are in my way." I requested with a strong authoritative tone but they only gave low laughs in answer.

"You're all on your own little girl, you shouldn't be in a place like this. There are all kinds of nasty sorts about. Pickpockets and the like." One of them said to me before reaching out, stretching his large hand to try and grip onto my robes. "Why don't you come with us? We'll make sure nothing happens to you-ARGH!" My hand bent his wrist further, making him drop to his knees before me as I locked the joint and threatened to break it. His companions all started backwards, staring in shock at the fast movement they had blinked and missed.

"I told you to step aside." I said, bending the wrist a little further until tears were streaming down his face. "It is rude to not obey a lady when she asks so politely."

"Let me go dammit!"

"Hey, you ignorant little…" Any insult he could have come up with was swiftly silenced with a jab of my foot to the man's stomach, doubling him over and he choked on his words as I then flung the wrist I was holding aside and the man was flung onto his back, my stance shifting into a defensive as I tucked the wrapped books and chalkboard under my arm protectively.

"You'll pay for that! No one messes with us you mongrel pup!" A fist flew for my face and several gasps sounded as my eyes shifted to the attacking movement, pausing a second before I shifted my weight backwards and the fist flew across my face harmlessly, allowing me to take grip and fling him over my head so that he landed on the back of the guy I'd doubled over, flooring them both.

"Bitch!" The last man standing tried to tackle me down however I turned with an elegant spin, lifting my leg and kicked him with a sweep, knocking his jaw and several teeth went flying from his mouth as he crashed into a table, sending sake flying everywhere.

"Bastard." I answered back calmly and began to walk away as the other three got back up, seething like wild bulls and with a yell, they charged at my back however I remained perfectly calm. With a slightly irritated sigh I slowly turned around, watching them come barrelling towards me so I gripped onto my books tightly and waited until the last moment before striking.

With one hand I punched directly forwards, causing the man to bounce off my strike and fly with a summersault onto his back as I kicked out with my left leg, leaning a foot imprint on the further left hand man so that his head collided with his comrade and as I swept the foot down I twisted, rising back up with my other to slice it directly downwards and caught them both with the same attack, felling them back to the ground with bleeding noses, lips and a few teeth missing as they spat them out. "Tsk. Amateurs." I muttered with a casual flip of my hair to remove it from my face, flexing my fingers as I turned around once again.

For the final time, the other man I had thrown into a table came running straight at me, this time holding a knife and several people screamed as I whirled around, preparing to draw a fan to deflect the weapon however a green shadow dropped from the sky and with a powerful kick sent the knife wielder skidding across the ground all the way back into another table which instantly started a brawl as the angry drinkers pounced on the one who had interrupted their quiet time.

"Attacking a lady so aggressively is not a beautiful thing to do. It is hideous!" Jae-Ha snapped with fury before he turned around and gripped onto my shoulders, his pale purple eyes blazing with concern as I tensed instinctively at his touch, my back arching as I stared up at him whilst he gave me a little shake. "Ryo, are you alright?" It took me a moment to process the question, still staring at him before I quickly shook myself out of my daze.

"I'm fine, I had everything under control." I glared at him with a pout, irritated that he'd ruined my fun. "And it was just getting interesting as well! You always have to swoop in and try to save the day, don't you scoundrel?" I questioned him impertinently before looking away, a rosy blush touching my cheeks as I refused to look him in the eye whilst my heart began to pound in my chest. "But thank you. I suppose."

"It is my duty to rescue beautiful maidens such as yourself, sweet Ryo." He answered, giving me a gallant smile with his hands still touching my shoulders so I shrank back form him, hiding my face as my hair slipped forwards to cover my eyes and most of my face so he couldn't see me blushing. "Ryo? What's wrong? Don't you feel well?"

"I'm fine!" I retorted quickly with a slight squeak in my voice.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Thankfully I was saved from having to answer that question at the arrival of Yoon and the others who came running towards us, Yona in the lead.

"Ryo! What happened? Did these men attack you?" Instantly Kija lifted his hand, threatening to claw them to pieces however Hak wisely hit him in the head to keep his claw hidden. The last thing we needed was more attention around here though I don't think anyone would have notice. I _may_ have accidentally stared a huge market fight. Things were flying all over the place. Plates, chairs, rotten fruit, people, you name it.

"You went completely overboard! The last thing we wanted was to draw too much attention to ourselves!" Yoon yelled as I gave a guilty smile.

"Hi Yoon, how did the medicine sell? Are we rich yet?" I questioned however when a pair of wrestling men almost knocked into us Jae-Ha grabbed me around the middle and moved us both quickly out of the way, making my face and neck flush slightly as his tight grip seemed to light a small fire in my stomach before I quickly brushed him off. "You worry about yourself, scoundrel, I can take care of myself!" I flung at him before hurrying forwards, grabbing the princess's arm and ushering her out of the fray.

We had to quickly leave the market before things got a little too rough, heading back to our rooms for the night in an inn we'd paid for and once we were safely inside we all gave a collective sigh of relief. That was a close one. "Well, at least we sold all our merchandise." Yoon said as he lifted up the money we'd earned. "And with Ryo and Jae-Ha's extra coins, we should be set for a while now." We all punched the air in celebration, Zeno kicking up his feet.

"Yay! That means food!" Smiling affectionately as he began to race around the place I turned to Shin-Ah and shifted the books out from my arm and held them out to him along with the blackboard and chalk.

"Here Shin-Ah, these are for you." I said as he looked at them expressionlessly. "They're new books and this blackboard is so you can practice your writing with the chalk." I explained to him and he slowly reached out to take them. "If you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask, I'll still be here to help if you need me but I'm pretty sure you'll be okay by yourself from now on. You learn so fast." Clasping my hands behind my back I turned around and began to hum a tune quietly, swaying from side to side dreamily as I followed the princess upstairs into our room, Shin-Ah still looking at the books slightly dumbstruck.


	30. Into the Land of Water

The port town of Shisen was drizzling rain and I was already soaked through even with my cloak. We all stood huddled together outside an inn where Yoon asked if there was anywhere to stay. "A place to stay?" The man questioned and Yoon nodded his head, doing his best to look unsuspicious despite the group he was with.

"The cheapest room you have for seven people to stay overnight." He clarified and the innkeeper thought for a moment.

"Hm…I'm vacant. That'll be one for six hundred rin." He informed us all so Yoon handed over the money and we were led inside. I noted at how quiet the place was, barely any business at all despite it still being early in the evening. We were let into the room and given the key where we all immediately put our things down and shed our cloaks, sopping wet as we dripped water onto the floor.

"The lush green land of the water tribe." Yona said wistfully as she looked out the window at the downpour that had since gotten worse. "It's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing it but all I see is rain." Hak approached and looked out as well, trying to see if the rain would let up any time soon.

"The land of water drenched in rain is rather elegant and beautiful too." Jae-Ha reasoned as I took off my outer robe and twisted it up to squeeze out the excess water into a bucket which rapidly began to fill up.

"Shisen. It's a prominent port town in the water tribe too, right?"

"Yeah." Yoon answered, glancing over to Hak and Yona. "After we went to the market, I heard a few rumours. It seems there have been some unrest on the coasts of the water tribe." He explained as he began to wring out his things as well.

"I heard the people of the water tribe were temperate. I can't imagine there being unrest." Yona said thoughtfully as the others began to shed their clothing, right in front of the princess so I quickly covered her eyes, giving them a pointed scowl though Zeno still grinned. I swear there was never a moment when Zeno wasn't smiling, he really was like this warm ray of sunshine.

"There are a lot of outsiders who go in and out of port cities. It's only common for there to be some disputes." Jae-Ha said to Yona gently as Yoon angrily twisted the water from his shawl.

"Anyway it's this rain! We probably won't be able to move any further so let's get some rest." Yoon said as Yona lifted her hand up high to gain everyone's attention with my hands still covering her eyes.

"By the way…Ryo and I also want to take off our drenched clothes so get out for a bit." She ordered so the boys all moved out, Hak dragging Jae-Ha by his long ponytail as he gave a creepy smile which spoke far louder than words. Once they were all outside I quickly took off my wet clothes and patted myself dry as Yona did the same, the both of us changing into dry clothes. "I'm done Ryo." Yona said to me and I nodded.

"Me too, they can come back inside now." Yona opened the door however after a moment, I heard her ask where Jae-Ha and Hak were going, making me lift my head and listen.

"A shop with girls." Jae-Ha answered, smiling overly sweetly down at Yona. The moment he said those words my heart gave a solid thud in my chest, almost like it had turned to rock and had been thrown against my ribcage, causing me to gasp quietly as I quickly gripped it. Why would I react this way? It shouldn't matter to me how Jae-Ha chooses to waste his time. "See you later!"

"I'm not going." Hak answered sharply and I sent a silent prayer of thanks for that. At least he had some sense. As I walked over to the door I patted my hair dry, wearing the towel over my head as I stood beside Yona whilst Ao fiddled with one of her earrings.

"Really?" Yona's voice was light but there was a distinct sound of relief there which made me smile as I placed a hand on her shoulder whilst Jae-Ha rolled his eyes.

"Then I'll go take a stroll by myself." He announced, starting to walk off however Yona and I both called out to him at the same time.

"Jae-Ha!" Instantly I clamped my mouth shut, eyes widening in horror. Why'd I call out like that? Stupid Ryo, what are you thinking? What's the matter with you all of a sudden? It's like you've lost all sense of mind! "Be careful." Yona told him and he gave her a smile before looking to me so I quickly turned my head away, pursing my lips slightly as I glared at the floor to my left.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said before disappearing back inside the room. The others all came back inside, placing their wet clothes aside to dry as we set up ourselves ready for bed.

"Why does the miss look so upset?" Zeno asked me, bouncing around as I continued to get my things sorted. "Is it because Green Dragon is out looking for other friends?"

"Of course not, don't be absurd." I answered back proudly. "The scoundrel can waste his time however he likes, I just think it stupid to go out in this rain just to look for entertainment." I answered as I patted down Zeno's bed. "Here, it's all ready for you Zeno." The Yellow dragon gave a gleeful cheer then jumped onto his bed, landing flat on it before he rolled over and kicked back to relax.

"Ryo, may I ask for assistance please?" Kija requested politely, drawing the tie from his hair and I nodded my head, coming to stand behind him and brought out a comb from among my things to then start gently combing through his hair. With his giant claw hand it made it a little difficult for him to get out any knots, though Kija's hair was so silky it hardly ever became tangled. "Are you sure you are alright? You look as though you've eaten something sour."

"I'm fine, honestly." I said, giving him a smile over his shoulder as he'd turned his head to look at me. "Zeno, stop messing up your bed and sit still a moment, I'll do your hair next since it's all messy." I said to him as he rolled around on his bed, practically throwing it to pieces as Ao scampered up my arm and sat on my shoulder, tugging at Kija's hair to try and help.

With everyone settled down there was quiet talk about what our next move was. Yoon wanted to explore the town however with the rain still pouring down, he didn't see it to be likely that we'll get out before tomorrow. I managed to tame Zeno's hair only a little, getting most of the knots out however as my hand brushed against his gold medallion, I felt a sense of recognition and a deep pang echoed within me as I slowly picked it up, brushing my thumb over the insignia. "Zeno has always had that medallion, miss. It was given to him by someone very important to him." He explained as I shook my head, snapping myself awake and continued to try and battle his mane of hair.

"Sorry, it just caught my attention that's all." I said however as I did so, the bristles on my comb broke and I withdrew it with dismay, giving a long winded sigh. Looks like I'll have to get another. "This is the last time I ever try to battle your hair without first washing it, Zeno. Are you sure you don't want me to cut it for you at all?"

"Nope! Zeno likes his hair just like this!" He cheered and I gave him a smile of laughter before I put the broken comb away. We blew out the candles and tried to go to sleep, however I was stirred back awake when Kija, Shin-Ah and Zeno all suddenly bolted upright.

"What's wrong?" Yona asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Green Dragon…feels strange." Shin-Ah answered and instantly I was sitting to attention, my eyes widening. Jae-Ha? What's happened?

"I think Jae-Ha may be in trouble, his presence feels heavy and cold all of a sudden. Something must have happened to him." Kija agreed as Zeno rubbed his head.

"Green Dragon isn't far away but Zeno thinks he needs help." Yona jumped to her feet as Hak continued to lay down sleeping, or at least pretending to be.

"Maybe he just drank too much sake." He muttered, not wanting to get up however Yona pulled at his blankets and grabbed his hand.

"Get up Hak! We have to go find Jae-Ha!" She pestered him but he continued to lay down resting no matter how much she tugged or where she pulled, whether it was his hair, face or sleeve. Worried about Jae-Ha myself, I rose up to my feet and pulled on my cloak, lifting up the hood over my head.

"Princess, you stay here where it's safe. I'll go look for Jae-Ha with Kija and Shin-Ah, the rest of you stay put." I ordered, striding towards the door despite Yona trying to argue.

"But I want to…"

"No." I answered her firmly, narrowing my eyes at her in warning. "It's dangerous out at night and it's still pouring with rain. You might get sick so stay here where it's warm and dry. We'll find Jae-Ha." I promised as Kija and Shin-Ah followed, already dressed and ready to go. Yona bit on her lip and sighed, wanting to argue further but nodded her head reluctantly so I stepped from the room, going with Shin-Ah and Kija out into the open air where the rain instantly soaked me through again. "Where is he? Can you still sense him?" I asked and they nodded.

"His presence is coming from that direction." Kija pointed so the three of us head across a bridge where the water was overflowing a little, the water rushing down as the rain hammered against my skin painfully like a storm of hail. Thunder rumbled in the deep and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminated the town around us in a bright spark of silver before it all dimmed back into shadow. "Ryo, he seems to be this way." Kija prompted and I turned to Shin-Ah as we took momentary shelter under a sloping roof terrace.

"Shin-Ah, can you see him?" I asked, yelling over the thunder and Shin-Ah turned his eyes out towards the town, slowly scanning the streets until he stopped and pointed so I quickly tore forwards, battling against the wind and rain as it howled with the others behind me, shouting Jae-Ha's name. We branched off slightly as Kija reported that Jae-Ha had tried to jump but his presence didn't seem to get very far. "Where are you Jae-Ha?" I called to him quietly, flinching against the rain as it stung my eyes and lips where the flesh was tender.

I turned down a street then saw a shadow move, my eyes snapping to the ground where a figure seemed to lay perfectly still. "Jae-Ha!" Instantly I raced forwards, dropping to my knees and turned him onto his side with my hand pressing to his face, feeling his frozen skin and gently brushed away his hair as it lay stuck to his skin slick from the rain. "Jae-Ha? Jae-Ha!" I called over and over again until he stirred, eyes opening where he looked toward me with unfocused eyes, the pupils large and dilute. What happened to him? "You're so cold Jae-Ha." I said to him with a shaky voice, for some reason feeling overly fearful but also relieved. "Don't worry, you'll be warm enough soon. I promise."

My arms had wrapped themselves around his upper torso, pulling him closer to me so that his head rested against the nape of my neck as I tried to shield him from the rain, shouting for Kija and Shin-Ah who soon came running. Kija easily carried Jae-Ha back to the room however he was mumbling incessantly and none of it made sense.

I just about managed to get his wet coat off when he began to strike out, yelling in pain and agony as he twisted and lashed out with his arms and legs, breaking a table with a plant pot on it as he gripped his face, almost tearing the flesh before I managed to wrestle his arms down. "Jae-Ha, stop it!" I yelled at him but he flung me off him, making me roll along the floor until I hit the wall. Hak instantly pulled me to my feet and tried to get me to leave but I refused, focusing my attention on Jae-Ha. "Someone needs to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. You stay with Yona and the others, I'll take care of him."

"Let me do it. He won't get the chance to even bruise me." Hak tried as I wrestled Jae-Ha into a head lock, holding him down as he yelled and struggled whilst salivating, making me grunt from the effort.

"I can do it." I answered back, giving Hak a determined look. "Jae-Ha wouldn't want anyone else to see him this way and he needs treatment. I can look after him, I'll be fine." I promised him, keeping my gaze locked on his. Hak paused a moment before slowly nodding his head, stepping outside where instantly, Jae-Ha smashed his head backwards against mine and I flinched, feeling my lip split open however I ignored the sting and pinned Jae-Ha down with all my strength, holding him in my arms and rocking with him as I tried to calm him down. "It's alright now Jae-Ha, you're safe here." I murmured as I stroked my fingers through his hair. "Just be strong, this will be the worst of it and you won't even remember when you wake up. I'll be here all the way."

Jae-Ha gave a frothy mouthed snarl, roaring once more and swung a fist however I caught it in my hand and curled it over his chest to tuck him up securely. I sniffed, tears gathering in my eyes as I hugged and rocked with him in my arms as he slowly quietened down, humming to him all the lullabies I knew that I had once sung to Yona whenever she couldn't sleep or she was frightened. It tugged and tore at my heart to see him this way but I forced myself to stay strong, knowing that I had to keep myself together if I was going to look after Jae-Ha.

Eventually he became quieter, lashing out a lot less though he yelled from time to time so I got him into the nearest bed, making sure he was comfortable before helping him to drink as much water as I could, wanting to help flush out whatever drug he'd taken that was affecting him so horribly to then make him throw it all back up again, catching it in a pail and wiping his mouth whenever he gave me the chance. I swear, when I find out who did this to Jae-Ha, I'll skin them alive then throw them into the river to drown. They won't get away with this.

Occasionally Jae-Ha would lash out and I wouldn't be able to avoid it in time so I had several new bruises on my arms and even a black eye however I ignored it all, applying ointments in the precious few moments that Jae-Ha was quiet before returning to his side. After what felt like an agonising eternity, Jae-Ha was silent. After I'd cleaned up everything and disposed of the vomit I washed my hands with soap in the rain out the window before returning to his side where I ran my fingers through his long green hair, not able to hold back an affectionate smile as I sat next to him on the bed. "See? I told you so. You stupid scoundrel." I said to him quietly before laying down beside him, my eyes sliding shut before finally, I too found sweet, peaceful sleep, completely forgetting that my other hand was still entwined with Jae-Ha's.


	31. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I will admit that this was a little experiment of mine. I posted so many chapters in one go because I wanted to know what people thought of the story and my character, Ryo. Thank you all for the constructive feedback and I will be making changes to the story from now on to make sure I improve the quality. I agree that there are some flaws with Ryo's character that need to be fixed however that will come some time in the future after I have had time to rewrite some other parts.

Thank you so much again, I hope to see you in future chapters.


	32. Alarmed Awakening

I felt someone shifting my body and I groaned with a sleepy squeak, giving a yawn as I stretched out then curled up once more, my eyes opening slightly however they quickly gave up on trying to awaken and I went swiftly back to sleep again. When I came around properly I found that I was completely alone in the room. What?! Where was everyone?

My eyes snapped over to a bed that _should_ have been occupied, however that idiotic green dragon was nowhere to be found. "Jae-Ha!" Quickly I flung the covers off of me and leaped for the door, arming myself with my weapons and orange robe as I went before racing out of the inn. I looked left and right down the street in a panic, searching for anyone. Where did they go? Where was the princess and the others? Surely they couldn't have left without me?

Choosing a direction I ran through the rather ghost like people of Shisen, moving them aside in my hurry as I spun around, searching the main square before running down a street. "Jae-Ha!" I cried out again, turning my head to look through the crowd however someone touched my shoulder, making me spin around with a fist ready to punch them however I halted bare inches from Jae-Ha's face, making him blink as I stopped short and exhaled, retracting my fist and stood up straight as everyone else stood behind him. "You guys all just left, why didn't you wake me?"

"You were up all night Ryo, you needed to sleep." Yoon reminded me however I still did not see it as a justifiable excuse. I was worried!

"Well, leave or note or something next time! And you! You should still be resting you damn moron. What in hell's name possessed you to take an unknown drug without knowing what it'll do to you?! Scoundrel." I tittered my tongue and shook my head, still breathing deeply as I gradually overcame my panic, ignoring Jae-Ha's gentle and warm smile which he directed at me.

"Sweet Ryo, you were calling my name with such worry. It warms my heart to know that you care so much." I shot him a look but said nothing, folding my arms however Jae-Ha then frowned, reaching out and gripped my chin to turn my face to the left so that the right side was exposed where a pallet of bruising appeared along with my split lip. They weren't particularly bad, they were hardly even yellow however my right eye was slightly swollen, very red and had darker bruises marking it. What hurt the most, however, was the horrified expression on Jae-Ha's face. "Did I…?"

"It was an accident." I said stubbornly, yanking my chin from his grip as I glared. "I tripped down the stairs of the inn when I came running after you lot." It was a lie and no one let me get away with it, least of all Jae-Ha who told me with his expression that he didn't believe a word of it.

"The miss was very brave! She tended to you all night, singing songs and making you throw up the nadai, her singing even sent Zeno to sleep!" Zeno chirped and for once I wanted to stuff a dumpling in his mouth just to shut him up. Jae-Ha doesn't need to know all that. He stared down at me a moment as I lowered my head, letting my fringe and hair hide my blush however without warning I felt him tug on my wrist and I went flying into his chest where his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace, kick starting my heart until it was thundering like a storm against my ribs.

"Thank you Ryo and I am sorry. Please, forgive me." He said whilst running my hair through his fingers once, watching as the fine strands slipped through his fingers and I gripped onto his jacket tightly, pressing my lips firmly together as I flushed with embarrassment.

"It's fine, like I said it was just an accident." I answered, pushing him away from me at arm's length. "But don't get any perverted and creepy ideas in your head! I did what I had to and nothing more, got it?" I warned him defensively and Jae-Ha gave a laugh, leaning down towards me with his hands on his hips.

"Whatever you say, beautiful lady." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him before I turned to Hak, Yoon and Yona, asking for the news on what was going on. They told me all about the nadai and how the drug was being sold at the port from the Kai merchants who were smuggling it in. We went around investigating however Yoon made me stop so he could apply some healing ointments to my face however I assured him I was fine and didn't want to fuss with them however Hak made me sit down, anchoring his hands to my shoulders so that no matter how much I struggled I couldn't escape anywhere. I hate it when they all gang up on me.

Once the bruising was dealt with we carried on our inquiries as quietly as possible, trying to remain inconspicuous however it was Yoon who got us our chance to get some proper information. He found out a place where a lot of men gathered who were reportedly nadai addicts so we arranged to become the night's performers. However with my face all bruised up, I couldn't go up on stage and receive a positive response from the audience so Yona had to go up alone.

I didn't approve of her outfit however the owner of the hall had nothing else so we had to make do with what we had. I took off my orange robe and slipped into men's clothing, tying back my hair and posing as a man to fit in, keeping my face covered as I quietly strolled through the thick fray, keeping an eye on Yona and also keeping watch on suspicious individuals to see whether or not they would lead us to nadai dealers.

The evening began smoothly with Jae-Ha playing his flute, however before the first song had even finish, I heard Yoon shout out my attention was drawn to a girl with a bleeding nose, her face beginning to swell where she'd been hit by a man who was now threatening to punch her again. Anger flared up inside me and I started forwards however Yona came flying out of nowhere and smashed her foot into the nadai addict's face, flooring him completely and I had to stand and stare in an impressed shock. She remembered the round house kick I taught her. I feel so immensely proud right now.

She helped the girl to her feet however when men started to grab at her, my anger deepened and roared back into life. How dare they touch the princess?! I tried to run to her however my path was cut off by two men who leered at me, seeing me as their target for their broken bottles however as they lunged for me, my fans appeared behind my back and snapped open with a ring and I bat them both aside easily before knocking out the two addicts. "Yoon! Stay close!" I yelled over my shoulder as the fighting broke out across the hall.

Yoon jumped to my side, sticking close to me with one hand on my waist so that I could pull him along without needing to hold his hand, keeping both hands free for my weapons as I began to deflect and knock people down. One of them yelled and swung a fist at Yoon who cried out in alarm however I hauled him back with a tug, blocking the attack as I anchored him to me with one arm wrapped around his shoulders, his face hidden against me as my eyes narrowed. "Don't worry Yoon, I won't let any one of these guys hurt you." I vowed to him, kicking out with my foot in a double jab before my final strike sent his head snapping back against a wooden beam and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Yoon stared up at me before nodding his head, his fingers gripping onto me tightly as I hoisted him up slightly with the one arm so that as I spun he came with me, the circle that had enclosed around us suddenly opening as my fan sliced through all their cheeks, making them rear back and cry out so that I could then lash out with my feet in offensive strikes, knocking open a path which I then tore through with my hand still gripping the back of Yoon's clothes.

We broke free just as Zeno was thrown to the ground however he jumped back up, demanding that he be the one to be punched instead of the girls. "Zeno!" I shouted in alarm, seeing the two men approaching his back with knives and I dove forwards, Yoon still tucked under my arm and with a diagonal punch straight across their faces I flung them back with strength fuelled by my anger, eyes blazing darkly as my hood fell back and my hair uncoiled with a sharp hiss from its knot. "Keep close Zeno." I ordered, pulling him towards me too and placed both him and Yoon behind me, striking a defensive stance as I opened both fans once more as our opponents approached, yelling and screaming insanity. This was a madhouse. I could very well imagine hell to look just like this.

My teeth grit into a snarl, baring themselves at the men who advanced on me however they were all quickly dealt with, my fast movements twirling like a storm until they all fell down and Yoon stared at me, watching six fully grown men all drop like stones as I stood there with a grim expression in the middle of them all. "Now I can understand why you're called the Storming Cloud." Yoon said to me so I dipped my head toward him, sliding both fans away as most of the nadai addicts were either felled or cowering away.

"Was it not obvious before?" I questioned him before looking around. Yona was with the strange girl who had been foolish enough to enter and Hak had given her his coat so that she was more covered. I think it's time we got out of here, before the ruckus starts all over again. "Zeno, Yoon, stay close still. We're not safe yet." I ordered and they instantly anchored themselves to me.

"The miss was so brave! Zeno was cheering for Ryo all along!" He beamed happily with his arms fixed around my middle and I smiled down at him before resting my hand on his head which came just to my chin.

"I'm glad you're alright." I said to him before ruffling Yoon's hair. "You too pretty boy." He blushed slightly with an unhappy expression but it only made me chuckle before I escorted them outside, everyone else following suit. The girl was still snivelling and shivering so I pulled out my orange robe and draped it over her head, wrapping it around her and held her in a backwards hug to comfort her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, the bad people have all gone." I promised as Yoon tended to her injury.

"Even though it was because of nadai, to hit a lady…they must be severely punished." Jae-Ha said darkly so I shot him a look.

"Silence from you, scoundrel. Now is not the time." I told him with a quip as I rose up, the girl turning her head to look at me with wide eyes.

"You're a woman?!" I was slightly insulted she'd only just realised.

"Of course I am. These looks are too great for any man to bear." I told her with a grin, giving a wink in jest. "You sound so surprised, am I really that masculine?"

"No, no…it's just you fought so well. I didn't think a woman could be so strong against so many people." She said quickly as Yoon continued to apply the medicine.

"Luckily your nose wasn't broken. With this the swelling should go down in a few days."

"I'm glad." I noted the slight air of nobility that was about her, how properly she sat despite her sitting on a rock. She was definitely of noble birth however I wasn't too sure which family. Judging from her clothes she was either very wealthy or very important.

"What is your name?" Yona asked her kindly, smiling down at her with warmth. "You were watching us the whole time, right? Will you tell us why?" The girl froze for a second before leaping to her feet, stuttering defensively and with a great sense of superior pride.

"Isn't it normal to name yourself first?" Yona blinked. "You guys are suspicious. You're wearing strange clothing and you're going around investigating things. I thought you were a dancer but then you go and flying kick someone!" Yona, Kija and Jae-Ha looked at her blankly before the green dragon turned a grin on Yona.

"That's you Yona-chan."

"Eh?! Jae-Ha, you're wearing Kai Empire clothing!"

"It's probably Shin-Ah's mask." Kija reasoned however Yoon wore a straight face through it all, folding his arms as he looked at them blankly.

"No, don't you guys notice already? You're all suspicious looking." He informed them all however Jae-Ha and Kija just looked at him like he was mad. He had a point. Between the vibrant assortment of hair colours, strange clothing and odd limbs, we were a very strange bunch.

"My name is Yona. For various reasons we're travelling around. We heard that drugs have run rampant in this area so we came to investigate." Yona explained sweetly however the girl's eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"Yona…that's the same name of the princess who disappeared from Hiryuu Castle. Now that I think about it, someone called you princess." Instantly Kija and Yona's faces dropped in horror, panicking inwardly however Yoon quickly stepped in, smiling innocently as he came up with an explanation.

"Yeah, she has the same name as Princess Yona so as a joke we call her princess."

"Hm." The raven haired girl answered before nodding her head. "I thought it was something like that. You guys came up with a ridiculous nickname." She informed us as Kija bowed down before Yona, apologising for being so careless. "So you said that you were investigating the drugs but for what reason…"

"Hey." Hak called calmly as he approached. "I tied up those guys who went berserk with a rope but they're definitely heavy users. They're still going wild asking for drugs." He reported to us all and I stood up, placing one hand on Yona's shoulder and stood beside her as Ao perched herself on top of my hand.

"Any news?" Yoon asked.

"A few of them got it from random places however the rest…" Hak stopped then looked over to Jae-Ha. "Hey droopy eyes. The store called Suirei, that's the place you were given the drug before, right?" He questioned and Jae-Ha's eyes widened. "Those guys said that's where they got it from. It seems like we have to go to that store, Jae-Ha."

"You wouldn't really tell us the location of that store." Yoon reminded him as Jae-Ha lowered his head and didn't answer so Hak turned to face him properly.

"Even if you shut your mouth, we can always go ask those other guys." Jae-Ha sighed, gradually accepting defeat.

"I got it." He agreed however his tone was serious. "But, when we go inside, you need to obey my orders." He instructed firmly as Yoon nodded his head quickly.

"That's fine, tomorrow we'll raid the place.

"No." Interjecting quickly, Jae-Ha rose to his feet. "I don't want to hurt the ladies inside of the store. First we'll sneak into the place and explore it." I began to see that this may be an operation for the men only. There was no legitimate reason Yona and I could go inside without arousing suspicion and I didn't want Yoon going into a place like that at his age.

"What are you going to do?" The strange girl questioned in slight alarm. "I know you said you were investigating the drug but…" She trailed off as Yona looked down to her and smiled.

"There's a store that gives out nadai to its customers. We'll locate the ringleader and stop the operation." She informed the girl who blinked, staring at her openly before flinching, lowering her head as if in pain and Yona quickly turned to her with worry. "What's wrong? Do your wounds hurt?"

"You…you're not from this town, right?" She questioned, slowly lifting her head to look Yona in the eye. "You're not even from Shisen, why are you going out of your way to stick your neck in something so dangerous? You're not even that strong but you threw a flying kick. I don't really understand you." Yona halted before she wore a determined look.

"That's true. I'll practice my flying kick!"

"No one's telling you to increase your practice. Are you…also going to the store?" The girl asked slowly and Yona nodded her head whilst I shook mine.

"Yes."

"Let me say this now. You're not participating in the plan tomorrow princess." Hak said to her and she instantly began to argue and protest.

"Huh? Why?! I'll go too!"

"It's dangerous." Hak answered back nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at her as Jae-Ha calmly smiled and tried to explain.

"Yona-chan, leave this matter to us this time and hold down the fort." He suggested however Yona was not happy with that idea.

"Now way, you'll all be fighting…"

"It's fine, we're leaving Yoon and Zeno too. Ryo will be with you as well so you won't be lonely." Hak patronised, earning an angry retort from Yona.

"Why are you leaving Zeno, Yoon, Ryo and me here?!" By this point I was getting tired with her arguing so I gripped the front of her hood and pulled it down over her face to muffle her complaints and arguing for a few moments, leaning casually into my hip as Yona clawed at my hand or at least tried to.

"Yona, do you even know what kind of store Siurei is?" Yoon asked and Yona froze in place, flushing with embarrassment before pressing forwards.

"But it's part of the plan, right?"

"We're not going to fool around there, right?" Hak questioned Jae-Ha who shook his head. "It's hard to do it in _that_ kind of store with you there, princess." He returned to Yona who just looked up at him winsomely.

"Hard to do what?"

"The plan, obviously." Jae-Ha spluttered with laughter and at the same time I thumped him on the head as Hak began to beat him with his foot, glaring down at him. "What are you laughing at droopy eyes? Anyway, the people that are going are him, me and the white snake barely made the cut."

"Why did I barely make the cut?" Kija hissed as Jae-Ha got up, still laughing but a little more seriously now.

"All jokes aside Yona-chan, it's too dangerous. We'll quickly go over there and investigate, so just wait."

"Lady Lili!" A voice called out and we all turned to see two pretty young women running towards us. "Lady Lili! Really now, we were looking all over for you!"

"Ayura! Tetora!" The girl, who was now introduced as Lady Lili, stared in shock as the two girls stopped before us.

"Oh my. Lady Lili, you were playing with the rumoured group of gentlemen." The blonde haired girl said with a laugh however the severer looking dark haired companion simply looked at Lili without any mirth.

"Tetora." She spoke firmly and the laughter stopped as she continued to smile.

"Yes?" They both looked and saw the injury to Lili's face, making them both stare before they sprung into offensive stances, Tetora pulling back her sleeves to bare her fists as Ayura drew a sword from her hip which I immediately answered with by stepping in front of Yoon and Yona, opening both fans into a defensive stance before them. "My, my. Which one was it? The one who injured Lady Lili. Can I repay the favour three times over?"

"You're wrong." Lili said as she gave a soft tug on Tetora's skirt. "There was a commotion and…they saved me." She explained and Tetora relaxed.

"I see…" They both dropped to the ground, pressing their foreheads into the pavement as they humbled themselves before us, making me pull back in alarm as Tetora cried out. "We have greatly imposed on you! Thank you for taking care of Lady Lili!"

"It's a good thing your friends have come." Yona said to Lili as the two girls got back up onto their feet. "Now you can get home safely."

"I can get home by myself!" She snapped back impertinently like a spoiled brat. I wasn't too sure how to take this one. I think she'll take time to adjust to. "We're leaving Ayura, Tetora." She called and began to walk away, however not before she took a glance over her shoulder and looked back at Yona with awe and wonder.


	33. A Shield That Protects

We took care of the addicts as much as we could, having to tie them up for the night until their families came to collect them. I kept an eye on them until I exchanged shifts with Yona who came with Jae-Ha and Lili, so I went back to the camp to get some breakfast. I was yawning all the way, however when Lili came back and offered to let us stay at the inn she was lodging at, I was glad to get some relaxing peace and quiet.

I caught up on sleep then joined the girls in the hot spring as Hak went with Kija and Jae-Ha to the store where nadai was handed out. The water was so soothing and relaxing that I couldn't help but sink into it, my hair tied back away from my face and the heat did wonders to my body as it seeped into my bones. "It's my first time being in an inn this beautiful." Yona said as she looked up to the picturesque inn that we were now staying at.

"There's an even more luxurious, well established inn at Shisen. This is probably a rare opportunity for you so tell me if you want anything." Lili said to Yona as I rubbed the hot water into my arms. Listening to the gentle breeze around us as the birds all sang their light airs in soft tweets.

"It's so unusual for Lady Lili to invite a friend over!" Tetora squealed happily whilst Lili deadpanned.

"We're not friends." She shot down before looking at the bruises that were all over the princess's body. "Anyway, what is it with you and all those bruises?" She questioned curiously before narrowing her eyes at me. "And you, you look like you were kicked in the face by a horse." It sure as hell felt like it.

"Really! What a thing to do to a girl's body!" Tetora said in horrified shock as Yona blinked innocently.

"I'm learning the sword to defend myself." Yona admitted. "And Ryo is teaching me self defence in unarmed combat."

"The sword?" Ayura questioned, glancing my way as I massaged hair soap into my hair to clean it before adding an oil that I liked, ignoring her look which was directed at me.

"Oh my, and with a small body like yours." Tetora said as she looked over some of the bruises on Yona's arms. I'll agree, I was never happy finding new bruises on the princess. One time she'd come back so beaten up that I'd hammered Hak with a tree branch for a full hour just to give him a taste of his own medicine, ordering him to cut the princess just a little slack so that she didn't end up broken.

"I'm still bad at it though." Yona said honestly though I disagreed. She was quick on her feet and quick witted as well. She didn't give herself enough credit.

"You have such strong men with you. What need do you have in taking up the sword?" Lili asked and Yona looked down at the water with a serious expression.

"They're all…trying to shield me. I don't want to drag them down."

"It's fine!" Tetora chirped happily. In some ways she reminded me a lot of Zeno. "Let them protect you, I'm envious."

"Besides…I want…to be acknowledged." It was as if Yona hadn't even heard Tetora, looking reminiscently into the water as I sat up a little straighter, surprised by what she said. She wanted to be acknowledged? How? As our leader? As a warrior? Or perhaps it's something else. Maybe Hak has someone to do with it. I was glad Tetora seemed be thinking along the same wavelength as she asked the question that was burning inside me.

"By the one you love?" Yona blinked then blushed, making me grin secretly to myself.

"Not that." She answered however Tetora laughed.

"That won't do. With that many men, you're lying if you say there isn't a single one you have feelings for." She poked at Yona who blushed even further out of embarrassment.

"I said it's not that!"

"But three of those men have gone to the red light district, right?" Lili reminded and silence fell over us, making me wince and shoot her a dark look. She just _had_ to bring that up now, didn't she? "Men are stupid creatures, forget about them!"

"I'm saying you're wrong, they went to stop the nadai!" Yona argued heatedly and the two of them scowled at one another.

"You never know what a man is doing behind your back." Lili answered back as Yona's eyes began to burn with anger.

"It's not like I'm okay with them going to places like that but right now they're on a mission! I don't think Hak and the others would lie to me about something like that." By this point I could see the argument was about to reach its zenith so I waded forwards and pushed the girls apart, a hand in either face with a calm expression.

"Enough you two. Fighting like this is for three year olds. Act your age already." I scolded them both before twisting my hair, wringing the water from it. Just then Tetora swam up to me, peering closely at my chest and instantly I covered them with my arms, drawing away from her with a frown. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm jealous! Are they real? How come they're so big?!" She demanded to know, gesturing to her own rather flat chest and I glanced down at my own rather well rounded shape before blushing and sinking further into the water in embarrassment.

"I don't know. Guess I just grew that way." I answered in humiliation, my entire face and neck turning beetroot red as Yona also leaned in closer for a better look.

"Ryo, will my chest be like yours someday?"

"I hope not!" I retorted back at her. "I have to bind my chest anyway because it gets annoying to fight this way so don't even think about wishing you were bigger!" I smacked a hand to my face. "I cannot believe we're having this conversation. Anyway princess, if you were any bigger then you wouldn't be able to shoot a bow so well, so be happy with the size you are." I finished quickly before stepping out of the spring, quickly placing a towel around myself as Ao jumped out after me, shaking off her fur and suddenly puffed up into a large puffy ball, making me chuckle as I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder.

* * *

We all got out of the spring and dried, putting on the robes provided for us and Yona then started to practice her swings, making Lili watch her with that same look of awe. "You really are learning how to swing the sword." She said in disbelief. "You look weak though." Yona flinched with a look of irritation whilst Tetora clapped.

"Isn't that cute?"

"Your swings look good though." Ayura complimented and Yona brightened instantly.

"Really?!"

"Yes." The serious looking girl nodded her head. "You have no wasted movements. You have a good teacher." She said and Yona looked up thoughtfully before giggling at the fact that Hak had been praised and he wasn't even there to lavish in the knowledge.

"Hak and the others, they're late." She noted, looking around and I looked up from where I was reading a book I'd found before returning to the pages.

"They're in the red light district right? They won't come back until morning." Lili said sceptically, making me frown slightly. Although I admire her general lack of need for men and independence, I do not appreciate her speaking of my friends in such a way.

"Even if they don't come back, that's part of the plan too."

"You're being deceived."

"You're wrong!" Yona argued back in a shout however I shot them a glare and they quickly fell silent. I settled happily into my book, dipping in and out of the conversations and heard Tetora say she was going to fetch tea and sweets, making my stomach rumble slightly at the thought. She went off, however when Yona suggested that she invite Yoon, Shin-Ah and Zeno to join us, she went to go and get extra sweets with Lili running after her, ordering Ayura to stay.

I glanced up at her from my book and her eyes swivelled over to meet mine. "You are no ordinary traveller." She said to me the moment Lili was gone. "I know you from somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"I think that has to be the most you've said since we met." I noted to her, smirking slightly as I snapped my book shut, not bothering to recall the page number. "And no, I'm not an ordinary traveller." My eyes opened to meet hers, blazing with a bright green intensity like acid. "I am far more dangerous." I held her steady gaze for a moment before smiling. "But only to people who threaten me, so we should be fine." I assured her, rising to my feet with a yawn. "I'll go check on the girls, Lady Lili and Yona seem to have a habit of arguing." I noted before trailing off after Yona to keep an eye on the princess.

I head down towards the kitchen, however when I heard a sharp cry and several raised voices, my head snapped around and I heard the clashing of swords. "Princess!" Instantly I was running forwards, cursing myself for not having my weapons with me, however when I shouldered my way into the room where I saw Yona take down a fully grown man by cutting his leg, another came at her and Lili with an attack and Yona flung herself forwards the same moment I did, preparing to shield Lili.

Time became enveloped in a small bubble, slowing everything around me as everything became intensified from each ridge and grove in the wooden beams so the sound of the girls' panicked breathing. Strength seemed to power through my mind and body as i closed one hand into a fist and lifted my arm to block the sword that came descending down, gripping the man's wrist as my other came soaring outward and barrelled into his jaw, throwing him completely off his feet with a twist before he landed flat on his back. "Now, now, what's going on here?" I questioned in a dry tone. "All you men attacking two women? You disgust me." My eyes blazed in anger as i lowered my stance slightly, the man I had punched slowly getting to his feet.

"You damn bitch!" Before he could even take another swing my fist had rammed his face again, this time breaking his nose as he fell flat on his back.

"Don't use such vulgar language around women." I reprimanded then turned my attention to the newest threat as he came running at me with a yell. My foot spun out and caught his gut, doubling him over my leg before he crumbled but I quickly ducked and moved my body to the side, dodging another blow from a sword before i whirled around and cracked my elbow down on the back of the man's neck. "My ladies, are you hurt?" I flung the question at them but Lili only shivered with tears in her eyes as Yona's grew wide.

"Ryo look out!" She yelled and tried to run towards me, lifting up her sword however I quickly thrust her backwards, pushing her away from the danger as I held one of the ruffians in a guillotine and fought back the other with expert sweeps of my feet.

"Stay back, you'll only get in the way!" I ordered sharply, not wanting her anywhere near the danger. Within moments I had the two men thrown backwards, rolling towards their master's feet where they groaned and struggled to get back up, their faces beginning to swell from various injuries I had inflicted whilst i stood tall and proud. "Now. Explain yourselves, you filthy excuses for men." I ordered, pointing towards the well dressed man who had watched the entire fight with a calm countenance, though his cold eyes breathed like winter, chilling my insides as I stood.

"You idiots!" Lili suddenly said and I glanced to her in surprise as she bit down on her ever flowing tears. "How could you do something so foolish? You both became a shield, why would you sacrifice yourselves like that? You're insane!" Lili gasped, tears flowing down her face as I forced myself not to turn around and embrace them both to comfort them, remaining my attention on my opponents before me.

"To be hurt or even die for someone you love is no sacrifice. It's a pleasure." I answered her and her orbs widened, frightened and full of terror and I could feel them staring into my back. They were the complete opposite to Yona's who had eyes filled with flames which burned powerfully, causing the man who had tried to kill them both to back away in slight fear as her words spoke in dark tones whilst she slowly rose to her feet.

"Sacrificing? No. I fight so I can survive. I have no wish to bow down to unjust power." I looked at Yona's hands and saw they were shaking. I knew her well enough to know that inwardly, she would be terrified as well, however she never let it show in any other way. Her eyes continue to burn like twin suns, flaming with anger and as I looked at her with widening eyes, I saw the vision of the real Princess Yona be further born before me. When the master of the men began to spoke, my attention snapped back towards him with a fierce resolution, throwing out my arm to keep Yona and Lili back.

"Those girls have looks in their eyes. I'm sick of them. Kill them at once." The one who had cut me stepped forwards and lifted his blade as Yona held up the sword, preparing to defend and be my shield however I wouldn't allow it, continuing to hold her back behind me. When the sword came towards us however, I took a single step backwards and wrapped my arm around her waist and took the sword, lifting it with all my strength and when the blades connected I felt the vibrations ripple through me all the way to my back, causing me to flinch however at the same moment, a blur of movement passed in front of us before they sharpened into focus and Shin-Ah stood there, his sword slicing through the man easily.

"Shin-Ah!" Both Yona and I gasped and I exhaled with relief, allowing the sword to go slack as Yona fell to her knees beside me as I continued to stand as her shield, Zeno also joining my side with no laughter in his eyes.

"Yona! Ryo!" Yoon called however when he reached us I pulled him behind me too, Zeno and I standing with our hands spread out so that we could shield them.

"Stay behind me pretty boy, it isn't safe yet." I instructed him, glaring outwards as Shin-Ah easily took down his opponents. "But get to Tetora, she needs you more right now. Zeno, stay with Yoon, leave the princess and Lili to me." Zeno nodded his head and moved towards Yoon as Yona called out.

"Yoon, those people are the ones who brought nadai to Shisen!" Yona yelled, pointing to the scarred man and instantly I grit my teeth as Shin-Ah did the same, the both of us lowering our stances slightly in anger.

"What's with this masked man, I'll crush you!" One of the nadai puppets growled, pounding a fist into his palm however I darted forwards as he moved to take on Shin-Ah, sliding in front of him with soundless movement and in my hand I held the sword I had quickly snatched from Yona, thrusting it straight up and pierced through the neck, releasing a gush of blood however my expression never changed as I withdrew the weapon and the man fell to the floor, gurgling and twitching as I then turned my focus onto the nadai distributer.

"Lord Hiyou, this is dangerous, we should escape!" However Shin-Ah sliced with his sword, easily cutting through the flesh of the underling and he gave a cry of pain before falling also, Shin-Ah's blade lifted high and aimed straight to cleave Hiyou in half however Yona suddenly called out, making him freeze in place.

"Shin-Ah wait! There's something I want to ask him." Yona said, moving forwards and I watched her as she approached, completely missing the fact that Hiyou had reached into his robes. With a blur of red Yona tore forwards and grabbed the sword from my hand as I stood there, blinking in surprise and watched as suddenly swiped the blade upwards and cut the man's forehead wide open, his eyes turning glassy in shock as blood dripped down his face at the new opening which would leave a crossed scar in the middle of his brow. "Don't move." For a moment there was silence before all at once, Hiyou threw back his head as he gripped in his hands, screaming as if someone had stabbed him with a white hot poker.

"My skin! THERE'S ANOTHER CUT ON MY SKIN!" He screamed wildly before falling to his knees as I shot out a hand to shield Yona whilst Shin-Ah angled himself to protect me, one hand reaching back to rest on my shoulder ready to push me aside out of danger. "I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you!" He roared before looking Yona in the eye with a look of insanity, one that made me draw her back instinctively to protect her. "I won't forget your face…I will absolutely kill you!" He vowed before turning to flee and Shin-Ah made to chase after him however Zeno smartly called after him.

"Blue Dragon! Deal with him later, the miss is in danger!" Zeno yelled wisely and Shin-Ah hesitated before nodding his head.

"I'll go after him. Shin-Ah, you carry Tetora." I ordered as I took back the princess's sword, needing a weapon to defend myself before I leaped through the exit and hammered after Hiryou in a quick attempt to track him down, however my endeavour was fruitless, only meeting more nadai addicts set to slow down pursuers. They were a stubborn bunch, refusing to get back up even after several blows so I had to fully knock them out in order to move on, but after a few fights it was too late and I had lost him. "Damn it!" I cursed, hissing through my teeth as I looked around. The streets were empty and no one was to be seen. Not even a trace. Perhaps Shin-Ah should have gone, his eyes would have been able to follow the nadai distributor, I just didn't want him to have come out all alone when one of us needed to stay behind to protect the others and help with Tetora.

Feeling like a failure I resigned my quest and head back to the inn, returning to our rooms where I then helped Yoon to treat Tetora whilst Yona comforted Lili who still had not stopped crying. We worked until we were sure that Tetora would be alright for the time being, however the moment I was free I went back onto the streets and searched for Hiryou, asking people what they might have seen but had no luck. When I returned it was to find that the others were back. Kija was of course sobbing, apologising to the princess continuously for leaving her side when he should have been protecting her no matter how much Yona insisted that everything was fine. Hak instantly had looked over to me with a stern look so I just rolled my eyes at him to assure him I was uninjured and fine. Just a little irritated I'd lost the distributor.

"Yay! Miss Ryo is back!" Zeno cheered happily, jumping onto my back and I had to give a lighthearted laugh at his playfulness, my hands instinctively gripping onto the back of his knees to keep him upright on my back.

"Is Yoon with Tetora? Is she going to be alright? I didn't really have time to ask Yoon what had happened, I just saw her lying on the ground bleeding." I turned the question onto anyone who could answer and my eyes fell on Yona as she spoke.

"She was stabbed by Hiyou." Yona answered, wiping her eyes as she sniffed, hanging her head still and my eyes flickered over to her, giving a growl before punching a fist into my palm.

"That bastard. Now I want to kill him even more." I muttered darkly. What kind of coward would stab a woman? Let alone try to kill three of them.

"Yoon says she'll be alright because he won't let her die." She's in good hands then, everything will be alright.

"That's true, the pretty boy will do everything he can and I very much doubt Tetora wouldn't be able to die even if she wanted to with him taking care of her." I reasoned lightly as Zeno continued to play on my back, laughing obliviously and kicking his feet as Kija lectured him behind my back about respect and being a proud dragon who shouldn't play on other women's back. "Anyway, what happened to Hiyou? Did anyone else find anything?" I asked and Jae-Ha shook his head, instantly making me deflate in disappointment.

"We tried to catch up with him but he's gone. He's probably far away from here by now." He said from where he leaned against the wall, looking out the window where there was a slight drizzle of rain.

Yoon came back and told us that Tetora was fine and just resting, however when he ordered me to take a look at the bruising around my face and around my back from where I'd actually recieved a blow I hadn't noticed from the nadai addicts, I had no choice but to strip down and allow him to apply the medicine to my back where he confirmed the pallet of bruises from where I'd been kicked. "Couldn't have been all that strong, I didn't even feel it." I muttered as I held my clothes to my chest to keep modest, fully aware of how exposed I was but when Kija opened the door where we were gathered, he was blindly oblivious until he saw me.

"I've returned princess…" I flushed beetroot red.

"Get out Kija!" I yelled and he quickly pressed his eyes shut.

"My apologies! I'll just wait out here…"

"Yona-chan! Can I come in?" Jae-Ha sung however I was practically spitting fire by this point, snatching the blanket closer to my chest frantically until it was a tight bundle in front of me.

"NO YOU CANNOT!" However as Jae-Ha stepped inside nonetheless, Zeno also bounced inside as Kija yelled at Jae-Ha, the energetic youth seeing that Yoon was applying the medicine to my back.

"Is the miss alright? Zeno will apply your medicine for you!"

"I've already applied it." Yoon deadpanned however Jae-Ha picked up the bandages and beamed down at me innocently as my eyes blazed with the fires from hell. They are all going to be so dead in a minute.

"Then I'll bandage you!"

"I don't need bandages! Get out scoundrel! Turn your perverted eyes elsewhere!" I thundered and flung a small pot of paste at him however he caught it easily, still smirking until Hak punched him in the head then dragged him back outside along with Kija and Zeno, leaving me alone with Yoon and Yona as I touched my flushed cheeks. "That was humiliating. A woman's body is something only her mother should see when she's an infant and her husband when she's married or a doctor when she's ill." I lamented as Yoon finished applying the paste then allowed Yona to help wrap the bandage around me though I argued I didn't need it, Yoon told me it was to keep the paste from getting my clothes sticky so I accepted. "Alright, they can come in now." I nodded as I finished tying my belt to my robe and Yoon opened the door.

I was standing up now, feeling a lot better than I had done before and I leaned against the window as Yona questioned Jae-Ha on what they had found out in their search. He told us that Hiyou owns practically the entire town and that this wasn't his only branch, that he also had distributers in Sensui. "What kind of place is Sensui?" Yona asked.

"It's another harbour city like this one. Before it was a beautiful town for sight-seeing but now…" He stopped when Shin-Ah appeared at the door however he wasn't alone, Lady Lili was with him, Ao perched on her head.

"Yona."

"Lili!" They greeted one another before her stiff lipped expression turned to me.

"How are your injuries, Ryo was it? I saw you get hit several times." I nodded my head.

"I will live." I assured her. "More importantly, how is Tetora? She came off much worse than I did." I inquired after the blonde girl who had somehow got herself gravely injured. Hiyou was a despicable human being, I hope I can stick a shuriken in him someday soon.

"Tetora needs to stay in bed for now. Her life's not in danger anymore though." Lili's eyes clouded as she bowed slightly, looking down at the floor. "About that, I'm planning on bringing Tetora to Suiko…oh, my house is in Suiko and I plan on letting her rest there."

"Capital Suiko, it's definitely going to be safer there." Yona agreed quietly.

"Speaking of capital Suiko, even though the water tribe's coastal areas are in this state, I wonder what the tribe's general is doing?" Yoon wondered and I caught the flash of panic on Lady Lili's face, her skin paling drastically at the mention of the general. I was certain I knew her before now it was becoming clearer now. She was a noble's daughter, no less, she's the daughter of the water tribe general. Now it all made sense.

"General An Goon-Ji, I don't know what he's doing but he's a calm and cautious person." Hak supplied. "It's the Kai Empire, you can't make a move carelessly."

"But his own tribe is in this state already." Yoon pressed, shaking his head disapprovingly. The water tribe were known for being laid back and calm people however for the general to do nothing at all was a little surprising. Was he just going to allow his tribe to fall apart this way?

"Lili, we're planning on going to Sensui." Yona reported to the lady who lifted her head in surprise. "Hiyou is doing business not only here but apparently also in Sensui."

"Indeed. Sensui's public safety has been getting worse lately and I've heard that people can't do business there." Lili mused thoughtfully almost to herself as Yona clenched her fists determinedly.

"The damage from nadai is probably spread around just as badly, if not more, than Shisen. We'll stop Hiyou no matter what." The princess declared confidently, her eyes narrowing in fierce determination. "That must be the first step to saving the water tribe." Her eyes then softened as she turned to Lili who couldn't help but look at Yona with that awe filled fascination. "So Lili, here is where we part. It'll be okay. We'll definitely drive them out of the water tribe. You need to get to a safe place quickly." Yona said, smiling warmly at her new friend however Lili could not respond.

After a while she merely nodded her head and left, leaving us alone together once more. We quickly made plans though we didn't see Lady Lili again until the morning we were leaving. She came to say goodbye and even gave us a large pack of honeydew buns, a water tribe speciality and I have to say, they really were tasty. I ate about four of them before I began to feel a little sick.

It was also amusing to watch Lili try and do up Yona's hip bow, tying the ribbon again and again with it always ending with it standing upright instead of settling it straight. I let them fiddle and struggle against it for a while, sniggering behind my hand at the situation. We left with a final farewell, Lili shouting out her thanks after us so we waved back at her, smiling before we continued on our way. "Princess, shall I fix your bow for you?" I asked her and she looked down at it, giving another chuckle as I laughed as well with brightness as she undid the bow and redid it herself just like I'd taught her when we were smaller. I'd purposely learned from the maids how to tie the neatest bows just so that I could be the one to teach Yona. It was funny watching her as a kid struggle with her ribbons before finally she managed a lopsided, loose and frumpy bow which she was extremely proud of.

Smiling as I walked by the princess, I glanced her way, the warmth of the memory shining through my pale face until I released the quietest of chuckles, smiling into the warm sunlight.


	34. Not Impervious To Pain

Our search for Hiyou was not going well. On the way to Shisen it became apparent that Yona was being targeted by assassins when Jae-Ha jumped ahead with her because she was starting to get ill from all the rain and cold. It was a minor setback, however it was easy enough to deal with them all because they didn't exactly make themselves inconspicuous. We went around the town knocking each assassin out one by one with me standing with Yona as her closest bodyguard, the others going after anyone who came near her.

Soon there were none left and I was in a mood because I hadn't been allowed to do anything on account of it wasn't safe for a woman to be out on her own and neither was it safe for Yona and Yoon to be alone, so Hak volunteered me to stay with them with a quiet glare at me not to argue, possibly so that we wouldn't get into trouble again like before. After some arguing, I managed to persuade him to allow me to search as well on account that I actually knew what our target looked like. I searched in the dark alongside Shin-Ah, however when it began to pour down with rain, we were forced to retreat as I quickly became soaked through and started to sneeze whilst shivering. Jae-Ha returned after us some time later and informed us of some new information he'd acquired and Yona decided that we would go tomorrow, however when I woke up the next day, I had a splitting headache and my temperature was up like a wildfire for no apparent reason save for being soaked out in the rain, so I was confined to my room, much to my displeasure.

I even tried to argue that I could still walk but then Hak knocked me out cold and from then on, everything was black. I am so going to kill him when I come round. He's a dead man walking. When I eventually woke up I instantly flung off my covers, rustling like a brewing storm as I dressed and armed myself, heading outside however I noticed there was a distinct air of tension around me. There was a nervous business and when I looked up at the sky, although it was perfectly blue I couldn't help but feel trepidation. Something was happening.

Turning my head I began to walk towards the place where the others said they were heading, however when I saw a large group of people pass by, armed and dressed like pirates it instantly caught my attention. People scattered in the streets, making way for them and I followed behind carefully, keeping out of sight however when I found myself being led to the harbour, I saw Hak and the others standing there. Everyone except Yona and Zeno were present, so I stormed over.

As the men introduced themselves as the water tribe soldiers, I strode straight over to Hak who only just about turned his head when my fist powered into his jaw, throwing him off his feet and landed flat on his back with a dull thud as I cracked my knuckles. "That's for knocking me out you jerk." I informed him bluntly. "What's going on here? Why is Jae-Ha flirting with a bunch of girls all wearing swimsuits and why are water tribe soldiers dressed as pirates"? I demanded to know as Yoon blinked at me, still shocked by the amount of power I had tucked away in my arm.

"Uh…Kai ships are heading this way. We're heading out to turn them back." He answered and my face dropped.

"What?! Kai ships?!" My jaw almost dropped to the ground however when I heard giggling, I whirled around and grabbed Jae-Ha's ear to shout in it. "Stop messing around scoundrel, WE HAVE A CRISIS HERE!" Throwing him to the ground also, the soldiers began to back away as I flung Jae-Ha on top of Hak, both of them grunting.

"Sweet Ryo, your passionate handling is making my heart quake before you. If you want to touch me so badly you only have to ask." Jae-Ha said to me with a smirk, making me shoot him a filthy look, my eyes gleaming dangerously as I stood over him.

"What was that you said?"

"Uh, nothing!" He quickly amended and I nodded my head in approval. That's more like it. Hak massaged his face as he got up, peering at me closely.

"Should you even be out of bed?" I glared at him next.

"Well I know you should never have left your mother's belly, you great oaf. I'd have a lot more peace if you hadn't." I shot at him, still heavily pissed off about him knocking me out with a fist to the gut. "Next time you think about trying to make me unconscious, think of the repercussions! You could have broken my ribs you idiot!"

"At least your fever has gone down." Jae-Ha pointed out unhelpfully but I just turned and shouted at him.

"Not the point!" Taking a deep breath I calmed down, shaking my head. "Okay, so tell me everything from the beginning." Jae-Ha opened his mouth so I straightened my arm into a punch, catching his face and he fell backwards like a plank on his back, blood pouring from his nose. "Anyone but the scoundrel." I corrected so Kija and Yoon explained everything to me as Shin-Ah inched closer to my side, hiding behind me as I nodded my head studiously, listening to every word whilst Shin-Ah used me as a shield from the many people that were around us.

Hiyou was definitely in the town and had been forced to send for reinforcements when we took out all his drug puppets, which meant an attack on the water tribe was imminent. Immediately I gave a toothy grin, pulling up my hood and flung off my orange robe as I widened my stance, the menacing look only making me feel even more pumped for the battle ahead. "So you're saying I get the chance to knock some heads together? I can deal with that."

"You're staying…" I punched Hak in the face for a second time, silencing him with a wag of my finger.

"Don't even think about it Thunder Beast, I'm helping no matter what you say." I informed him as he rubbed his jaw and glared at me so I softened my expression. "Please Hak. I was hardly any use back in Awa, I got myself into trouble and almost endangered everyone else because of it." I reminded him, my shoulders slumping a little as the others all glanced at one another. "Let me make things right now. I want to be of use to everyone. I can't just sit back and watch you guys fight knowing I'm not there beside you when you might need me."

Kija was the first to answer, smiling at me as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "We appreciate your concern Ryo, but you just awoke from a fever. You mustn't put further strain on yourself." He told me and I narrowed my eyes slightly, warning him that this was a non-negotiable argument. Hak looked down at me passively, black tangled mess of hair covering his eyes before finally he exhaled.

"If I don't say yes, you'll just row yourself out there on a boat, won't you?" I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"Yup." He slapped a hand to his forehead, cursing under his breath before finally accepting my company. I joined the crew, climbing aboard the ship with some of the pirate soldiers and watched as we sailed out into the open water, straight for the Kai ships that were steadily approaching. When Jae-Ha took off with Kija he held onto a rope which Shin-Ah took grip of before he held out his hand to me, making me grin as I bounded over and wrapped my arms around him. "Whatever you do don't let go Shin-Ah." I warned him, still smirking with anticipation as we waited.

Yoon gave the order for the fire arrows to be released and they rained down upon the Kai ships, causing the enemy crew to scatter with cries and Kija tugged on the rope, pulling Shin-Ah and I across with a bunch of pirate soldiers behind us and I held onto Shin-Ah tightly, letting him climb up the side of the ship before we both jumped aboard and instantly, we dove into the fight.

I ran forwards and dropped my weight, sliding to the side then drew my first fan, snapping it down on the hand holding a sword so that it was let go and sliced through the belly, ignoring the smell of blood as I turned and quickly spun into my next opponent, locking both fans over his wrist and used his arm like a puppet to deflect sword strikes from other Kai crewmen, using the sword before I turned and kicked the man at them, sending a flurry of shuriken all whilst still grinning, the thrill of the fight beginning to get to me. This is what I lived for. Forget my back, I could hardly feel a thing.

I slashed and blocked with my metal fans, easily moving like a gliding force that carried the weight and power of a lightning strike, sending several men flying overboard with just one movement that knocked their legs out underneath them with a backward propelling force. "Lady Ryo, watch out!" Kija called and instantly I rolled forwards, rising up onto a knee as Kija swung his giant claw over my head, grabbing onto the man who had tried to club my back, lifting him high of the ground before tossing him far out into the open ocean.

"Thank you Kija." I nodded to him as he turned a worried look to me. "But please, enough with the 'lady' thing, it's just Ryo." However he ignored my comment as I batted aside another opponent without even looking their way.

"Are you alright? You should be taking things easy." He said to me as I got to my feet and stood back to back with him, defending myself against any attackers but finished them off in less than three moves. Four if they were heavy nadai users.

"Don't worry about my strength Kija." I told him as my eyes narrowed in focus, a breath of wind pulling my hair away from my face as my metal fans gleamed brightly in the sunlight, the roaring fire of my blood rearing through my veins as the salty taste of blood and ocean air tingled on my tongue. "I am made of iron and shall not be defeated." A yell caught my attention and my eyes snapped to my next opponent as he ran at me with an axe however I threw myself forwards and slid over the ground, slipping between his legs as he hammered the deck and managed to lodge his weapon deep into the wood as I rose up behind him and sliced his leg, dropping him to one knee as he yelled before I rammed him with a closed fan into his temple, knocking him out cold.

An explosion erupted from the ship next to us and I saw Jae-Ha standing on the edge of the ship, looking down into the water. "Good work ladies." He complimented, completely oblivious to the arrow that was being pointed at his back.

"Jae-Ha!" I yelled out instinctively and shot forwards, curling my fingers around the bow shaft and the arrow to hold them before I lifted them up, spinning under myself then looped the string around the archer's neck, giving a dangerous growl as I pulled the arrow free then let go of the bow, the shaft snapping back and it clamped down on the archer's nose, breaking it with a crack and he yelled in pain, clutching it tightly as I still held the arrow in my other hand.

"That was beautifully done, sweet Ryo." Jae-Ha said to me as he jumped down, throwing his knives in various directions before he landed by my side, placing an arm around me and drawing me closer. "It gets my blood pumping to hear a pretty woman call out my name that way."

"Shut up scoundrel and pay attention." I retorted, grabbing a fistful of his jacket and yanked him to the side with a flick of my foot to catch a club, the nadai addict growling at me venomously as we competed with strength, foot against both his arms before finally I shifted it aside and sliced upwards with the sharp edge of my fan, causing him to cry out as a long line of blood spurted out and with a final blow, he fell to the ground.

"You never cease to amaze me." Jae-Ha lamented before he grabbed me with one arm, making me yelp and quickly protest as he leaped up into the air.

"Put me down scoundrel! Put me down before I kill you right now! JAE-HA!"

"You know." He said to me as we flew towards the next ship, his eyes meeting mine as he held me carefully because of my back, his secure arms lifting me a little closer until our faces were almost touching. "You only ever say my name when you're concerned or angry." I felt my chest clench at his words as my heart stuttered, forgetting how to beat for a moment before it started again rapidly to catch up on the missed seconds it had momentarily malfunctioned. His eyes were so close to mine I could pick out every little detail within them, every fleck and shade and his deep breaths fanned against my cold face, warming my skin as I just stared at him with parted lips.

The spell was broken when we landed and he put me down but he didn't step away, reaching up and rather tenderly pushing aside my hair and rubbing away a stain of blood. "Take care of yourself Ryo, we all need you to be the one that keeps us smiling, so don't overdo it." He said to me quietly, making me jerk slightly with wide doe eyes before he sprung away from me, heading towards the back of the ship as I blinked then spun around.

"Get back here you perverted scoundrel! You can't just drag me around like that then disappear on me!" I yelled before having to quickly deflect several blows at once, the ripples of shock shooting across my back and I grit my teeth, feeling the sweat as it dripped off my face in sheets. This isn't good, I'm starting to lose my energy and strength, I won't be able to hold much longer.

My eyes darted towards a rope lying abandoned on the ship where it had meant to secure a line so I quickly lashed out with my fan, giving a yell to ward off my attackers before I ran for the rope, picking it up and instantly I flung out the large knotted end, smacking it into one of the nadai puppet's faces before I swung it around like a lasso, striking any of them that got too close and warded them off as I took a moment to recover some of my breath. They weren't staying down, they just kept on getting back up no matter what wounds they received. The nadai must be dulling their senses, it's almost as if they weren't human anymore.

"Clear that deck already!" One of the soldiers shouted to me and I managed to shoot him a bloodthirsty look. Maybe he'd like to switch situations then see how fast he gets the job done. Turning back to my opponents I jumped backwards onto the ship side then sprung forwards with a summersault, dropping the rope and twisted it around one of the addict's necks before I began to streak around them, dodging their attacks and tying them together by weaving in and out between them before with one final tug, they all collapsed in a jumbled mess as I dusted off my hands.

"Eight against one lady? Tsk. You should be ashamed of yourselves." I said to them with a shake of my head before I heard Kija shout to me from the other ship.

"Ryo! Get out of there! The ship's going to blow!" Panic thrummed through me as I ran for the edge of the ship, my feet pounding against the wood and with all the strength I could muster as the others swung across, leaped for the next ship straight towards Kija and Shin-Ah who stopped, watching as I flew. My height escalated and my momentum already covered halfway across, my arms circling in the air as I tucked up my feet ready to land however the sudden boom and raging inferno behind me exploded, sending an outward force which propelled me straight forwards and I cried out in pain as the heat flared up my back and I felt my injury scream at me.

I was tossed through the air, spinning uncontrollably however when I landed on the other ship I landed in a pair of strong, secure arms, Kija and Shin-Ah looking down at me with concern as I exhaled with relief. "Please remind me never to try that again." I said slowly as they set me on my feet.

"Are you hurt? Is that your blood I can see? Do you need to go see Yoon?" Kija questioned as I dusted myself off calmly, fans safely tucked away.

"Nope, I'm fine." I answered, giving them both a smile. "Thanks for catching me, that was a close one." Turning around I saw that we'd won the battle and that the Kai ships that were still intact were retreating, along with their snivelling merchant who wailed about his losses by us confounded pirates. I cracked a grin. I think I could get used to this life. Who knows? Perhaps if I never ended up staying at the castle, it might have been a pirate's life for me.

"Kija, we're heading back to the port. Where's Yoon?" Jae-Ha asked as he landed before us and Kija pointed to where Yoon was quickly tending to any wounded as we turned hard to port. "I'm glad it's over, I don't like being away from Yona-chan like this. I hope nothing's happened." He mused before flicking his fringe away from his face. "Though perhaps when we are reunited, our dear sweet princess will-" My fist ground into his face as I gripped the front of his jacket.

"Just try finishing that sentence scoundrel, I dare you." I growled menacingly, glaring down at him as I manipulated his face into strange shapes with my fist whilst he still grinned.

"With you looking at me? Not a chance sweet Ryo." Wise choice. Hak went ashore first, Jae-Ha carrying him across with me next before he went back for the others. I ran after Hak, heading into a thick crowd close to the harbour where he seemed to know exactly where he was going. What was happening? Did he notice something I didn't whilst we were flying?

When I finally managed to break through the crowds, I saw Hak standing in front of Zeno who was shielding Yona, a short sword piercing through his arm which he'd blocked as Hiyou attempted to kill Yona. The madman's eyes were wide in shock at Hak's sudden appearance and out of instinct my hand drew out a shuriken from my left hand and threw it forwards with a low stance, my hand elegantly held outward as the sharp bladed star sliced through his flesh, cutting deep into his cheek all the way to his mouth in a long scar which instantly set him off in a satanic scream.

Blood gushed down his face and his raging eyes turned on me as I faced him, eyes narrowed dangerously as I slowly stood up. His expression screamed murder and he tugged at the blade in Hak's arm, trying to pull it free but he stopped when he realised he couldn't retrieve it. "Wha-?! It...it won't budge…s-step back!" He yelled to Hak, the veins jumping in his face. "I have business with that girl and then that woman!"

Crack. That was the only sound I heard when Hak pulled back his fist from where he'd punched Hiyou with all his strength, breaking the jaw as I calmly walked over to Yona and Zeno, pulling them both back to my side however when my eyes found a particular person standing inconspicuously in the crowd beside Lady Lili, my heart stopped. Everything clouded over and grew hazy as our eyes locked, registering my stare.

It can't be him. Of all people. Not _him_. A surge in my blood called for his own, demanding it be smeared on the ground for all that he's done. At first his eyes were blank and wide before they darkened and narrowed into calm observance, watching both Hak and I as my hand twitched for a shuriken. I wanted to kill him. That sweet little boy I had grown up with, I wanted to break him into a thousand pieces and cast him into the hottest fire.

My entire body froze in place, I even felt the sensation of my heart beating fall away until I was nothing more than an empty shell. What disgusted me the most was the fact that this same expression he wore now was the same one he'd worn when he was watching Yona about to be killed. The one he wore when he tried to kill Hak. No doubt it was also the one he wore when he killed King Il. I wanted to eradicate it completely, whether by carving it from his face or by forcing him to scream in agony instead, I didn't care, however I still couldn't move.

Hak was a different story. He was already moving forwards, whispering Soo-Won's name in a murderous tone and his fists clenched at his side as he moved towards the crowned king. That seemed to jolt me awake and my eyes widened, staring as he approached two of the guards who drew their weapons. Unarmed, Hak continued to advance. When the first guard made to attack I caught my breath the same moment Yona did the same, staring as Hak whirled around his arm and rammed it at full strength against the guard's face, knocking him out cold.

"You bastard!" The second sword descended but this time Hak caught it, stopping it as easily as if he were catching a blow from the tiny princess. I didn't see what he did, all I head was the snapping of bone before the scream. Hak barely made it one step further before Captain Joo-Doh swung at him, forcing Hak to step back again to avoid the sword as Yona and Yoon cried out his name but I held out an arm to block them, only just noticing that everyone else had arrived.

"Princess." I spoke and she looked at me with fearful eyes as I continued to look forwards with a serious expression. "I am still your servant, no matter the situation and what my feelings are. Command and I shall obey." I said to her as she breathed shakily. I won't move on my own because deep down, I didn't want to. I would like nothing more than for Soo-Won to be finished for what he did, however if the princess commanded me then I would obey her order without question, no matter what it be. Just as Hak powered his leg into Joo-Doh's gut, Yona narrowed her eyes and spoke with a commanding voice that only she possessed.

"Ryo. I order you to stop Hak _immediately_." Without further hesitation I moved forwards with blinding speed as Hak finished off the captain with an uppercut that would have killed any other man. As Hak reached out for Soo-Won I slid over the dusty ground, my orange overcoat flaring outward in a large flutter of fabric as I rose up with a twist of my hips and threw all of my strength into a kick that hit Hak's gut, sending him flying backwards with a tight spin until he hit the floor.

I stood in front of Soo-Won who stared at me in astonishment as I clenched my fists, looking coolly down at Hak as he wiped away the blood from his mouth and slowly got to his feet. "Get out of my way Ryo." He ordered me with so much bloodlust that I hardly recognised him. My eyes filled with sadness and my shoulders slumped, looking at him with the epiphany that I must have looked just like him only moments ago. A monster.

"No." I answered and that was the end of it. Hak flew forwards, trying to thrust me out of the way however I ran to meet him, ducking under his swing and slammed an elbow down on his back, twisting around sharply as he grunted then swung again, attacking with his fists and legs which I blocked with crossed arms, ducks and counters until we both kicked at the same time, out feet connecting and I felt the shock ripple through my entire body as I grit my teeth, feeling my back begin to scream as I managed somehow to hold him off. "Get a hold of yourself Hak. Now is not the time or place." I tried to reason with him but he snarled and flew for me again, the two of us wrestling together strength on strength before he got me into a head lock and his arm pressed against my neck in a choke, causing me to splutter and rasp as Yona yelled my name in fear.

I elbowed Hak in the gut then turned my head, cancelling the choke before I broke it off completely, spinning around to side kick his face before I ran at him and threw my weight upwards, locking my legs around his neck then flung my body downwards to drag him with me, flipping him off his feet and onto the ground in one fluid movement which ended with me pinning him down. "Hak! Snap out of it!" I bellowed at him, giving him a slap but it still didn't work.

Bucking his hips he rolled me onto my back and his raging eyes saw nothing but blood and me standing in the way of it. I jerked my head to the side, the ground cracking from Hak's strength and I quickly kicked him off with both feet, sending him up into the air and he landed on his back beside me where we both sprung at one another again in an intense fight that had me constantly moving.

We'd never fought like this before and I'll be honest, it was terrifying. This monster of a Hak was so much stronger, faster and his determination meant that most often, his hits would land. I being myself, however, meant that my skills where on par with his. We weren't the famous fighting duo for nothing, I've always been able to hold my own against Hak so I pulled out every ounce of strength I had left just to keep this fight going. At one point our fists connected with one another's faces, our fighting style being so similar since we were taught together and we were each thrown backwards at the same time by the powerful hits.

For the onlookers, it was the most impressive fight they'd ever seen. For those who knew us and knew us as children, they were silent in awe. We'd never gone at one another with the intent to destroy the other, so this was a whole new level of sparring. One false move and I could be dead. Hak managed to throw me off his back and I landed on my feet in a crouch, skidding over the ground perfectly balanced and Kija shouted my name, starting forwards. "Ryo!"

"Stay back!" I ordered them all. "This is too dangerous. I'll deal with him for now." My eyes flashed angrily and I leaped at Hak again as he went for Soo-Won, giving a yell as I tackled him from the side, throwing him off target and grappled with him, hissing as his palm was thrust upwards into my jaw but as I flung myself around onto his back once more, I locked my arms around his chest and gripped the back of his neck in a restraint. "Hak listen to me, you have to calm down. Please." I begged him, blood dripping from my various wounds as I leaned closer to him and whispered. "For Yona."

Immediately that caught his attention and he stilled slightly from struggling, pausing a moment so I took the opportunity. "You're hurting her Hak. She doesn't want to see you like this." I told him beginning to rock from side to side soothingly as I continued to hold him forcefully down. With him momentarily calm, I looked over to Soo-Won. "Get out of here whilst you still can. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." I commanded just as Hak began to lash out, gritting his teeth and shouting in his anger. "Go!"

The two guards as well as Joo-Doh looked at me, unsure of what to think or how to react as Hak managed to break free and cracked his elbow back, forcing me to jolt my head to the side and as he tore after Soo-Won, I lunged to my feet and darted forwards, dropping back to the ground and whipped out my leg to take out his. "Go on, get out of here!" I shouted again, holding up my fists in a stance as Hak and I exchanged blows once again, both of us blocking the other each time we swung.

"Let's go Your Majesty." Joo-Doh ordered and with that, they turned to flee. Hak yelled wordlessly after them and as I pressed my hands against his chest to hold him, I looked to Kija and Jae-Ha.

"Now! Help me restrain him whilst he's not thinking about attacking!" In a flash they were at my side, holding down Hak as I cupped his face with both hands and tried to hush him, whispering as he bellowed.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE IS THE ONLY ONE!" The only one Hak truly wants to kill. As he seethed through his teeth I pressed my forehead to his, feeling tear after tear slide down my face which was bloody and bruised though I hardly felt a thing.

"Please Hak, listen to me. It's going to be fine I promise just please stop this. You're hurt." However it was only when Yona placed her hand on Hak's bleeding hand did he freeze, eyes widening as he slowly returned to his sane self.

"Hak. It's alright." She said to him, looking him calmly in the eye. "I'm…alright." Reassuring him gently a hushed silence fell over the square. All that could be heard was the laboured breaths between us, the thundering of our hearts beating erratically in our chests as slowly, the world returned to colour. I felt every bruise and break in my body, the shaking of my legs hardly keeping me upright as I slumped against Hak and buried my face into his jacket as I gripped on tightly.

"We're alright, Hak. We're still here. Together."


	35. Broken Splinters Can Heal

After that fight I didn't last much longer. I just about managed to make it out of the city before my leg collapsed underneath me from pain and when I rolled back my skirts I found a massive pallet of bruising of the ugliest colours I had ever seen. Kija had practically fainted upon seeing them however I quickly hid them away from Hak, who was drifting a little senselessly.

I had to lean my weight on Shin-Ah for support until it became apparent that my other leg wasn't much use either so Jae-Ha came to my other side, reaching out to pull back some of my hair to reveal more of my bloodied and bruised face. "You're a mess, sweet Ryo." He said to me quietly as he pulled my other arm over his shoulder. "Here, let me help you walk, we'll make it up the hill together."

"I don't need help from a scoundrel." I muttered to him weakly however my fingers curled into the material at his shoulder anyway. Yoon was a little frantic, unsure of who to treat first so I directed him towards Hak with a wave, laying on my least injured side sleepily, assuring him that I was fine and that all I needed was sleep.

"You're bruised up so much that there's more black and blue than skin! You are not fine!" He snapped at me as he started with Hak's wound to his arm before making me strip down to only my bandage that covered my chest so he could see the damage. I made him keep the others outside that they didn't see, knowing that it would only distress them to see me like this and I didn't particularly want Yoon to see me this way either, however I had no choice. I was admittedly in a bad way. Hak hadn't held back on his punches just as much as I didn't.

For a while Yoon just stared, looking at the distorted array of skin as I touched my ribs and instantly flinched, testing them gingerly. "It's not as bad as I thought, only two ribs are cracked." I informed him. "The inflammation and bruising is probably the worst of it all and I feel like my face has been stung by an entire bee's nest." One eye was completely swollen shut but I smiled all the same. "How about you just let me deal with myself and Hak and you make sure the others are all okay? Kija and Jae-Ha got a little roughed up too…"

"You need a doctor, Ryo." Yoon told me and I instantly stopped. "This is bad, your organs could have ruptured internally or your bones might be cracked! Look, even your shoulder is out of place!" I looked down at my dislocated shoulder for a moment before grabbing it. Wordlessly I popped it back into place, not even flinching as I kept my eyes fixed on Yoon.

"I told you pain doesn't bother me, Yoon." I said to him calmly. "My body is very strong, I'm just as muscular as Hak is so it would have protected all major organs and nothing is broken, my ribs are only slightly cracked. I promise I'm fine, however if this is too distressing for you then I will understand if you would prefer someone else to help me take care of the issues." Reaching out I gently touched his face, brushing my thumb against his cheek with my sisterly smile. "I don't want to see you upset, pretty boy." Yoon sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes with his arm to hide the fact that he was tearing up before he put on a brave face and helped me apply balms, ointments, bandages and stitches where necessary.

We used the room until dusk healing both Hak and I until the landlord kicked us out as we couldn't afford the room another night, so we had to go. Hak still hadn't spoken and I don't think he was particularly sound because he gave no indication of awareness to the outside world. When Yona tried to prompt him awake, I lay a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. "Let him be princess. This will take a little time." I told her as I leaned against the wall for a short break from walking. We'd have to camp out again and I can honestly say I am not looking forward to sleeping on the hard ground.

Being stubborn as I was, I managed to walk from the inn out of the city before my body began to scream at me in protest, throbbing and aching in every way possible until I could hardly breathe and I found myself lagging further and further behind until Jae-Ha looked back. "Ryo!" He called out gently and came towards me as I pressed a hand against a rock for support.

"I'm…"

"You are not fine." He cut off simply before all at once lifting me up off the ground, making me squeak and instinctively curl up into a little ball as he held me against his chest, causing me to tense my fingers into fists as his exotic smell began to invade my mind. "I will carry you so you can save your strength for healing and there will be no arguments." All amusement and play was gone from his eyes as he looked down at me with concern so I looked away, allowing my hair to fall over my face so that it was hidden.

At least you couldn't tell I was blushing from all the swelling and bruising. "Thank you." I forced in a resigned mutter, making Jae-Ha chuckle as he finally smiled.

"Anything for my sweet Ryo." He answered as we caught up with the others. They all asked if I was alright and Jae-Ha assured them that I only needed rest and sure enough, I was fast asleep against him, using his shoulder as a pillow and was gripping onto his jacket for comfort like a child. He held me until the tent was put up and everyone all donated all the blankets they could so that the ground was more comfortable where I was set down and covered, a sleepy sound escaping me as I wriggled into a comfortable position before falling sound asleep.

I slept through the night and most of the day, going into a deep restorative sleep however when I woke up, I found Hak had curled himself around me with one arm carefully laid over my waist. He wasn't asleep and we both knew the other was awake, however I said nothing. Hak was silent for a long time, his eyes looking from mark to mark on my skin before I felt him shift, leaning forwards until his head touched against mine and his soft hair tickled my face.

A hot tear dripped onto my cheek and my eyes flew open as I heard him breathe shakily, struggling to keep a grip as the hand that was resting over my curled deeply into the blankets. "I'm sorry Ryo. I'm sorry I did this to you." He said quietly so I gave a simple smile, closing my eyes once more.

"Tsk. You should see what I did to you. You came off worse believe me you jerk." I answered before falling back asleep. It was as easy as that to fix things between us and although the swelling went down quickly, the bruises lingered for a few days before clearing away gradually as well. Yoon's poultices were like magic, they worked better than anything I'd ever come across before, however when Lili stopped by in the morning, she gave me some high quality makeup to hide the bruising on my face as a thank you gift for my assistance in the sea battle whilst giving Yona a huge pack of food. She disappeared after that, however came back with an enormous feast in the late afternoon.

I didn't really join in with the feast, choosing to sleep further instead but when it started to rain, everyone ended up piling into my tent with the food, making me groan as I was stirred awake by the bustle until eventually the smell got me and I lifted my head, giving a little sniff before licking my lips. "Here sweet Ryo, you should have some of this, it's delicious food from the water tribe." Jae-Ha said to me as he picked me up off my blankets and I growled at him in warning as he curled his arm around me snugly and offered some noodles which I hesitantly took, eating them off the chopsticks before I thrust out a hand against his face, pushing him away from me.

"Enough of your perverted ways, scoundrel." I informed him with a yawn before I picked up a plate and heard my stomach howl. I hadn't eaten properly in a while, maybe just a little snack and then I'll go back to sleep. After all it would be rude of me not to eat something that the daughter of the water tribe general had prepared for us.

"Here Ryo, you need to build up your strength." Kija said to me then began to add a large portion of oysters onto my plate from his own, making me start in surprise.

"Kija, you don't have to…"

"Here little sis." Hak grunted next, plonking a large scoop of fish balls though he did so with a face that looked as if it couldn't care less. That Hak.

"Hm." Shin-Ah agreed and he too sacrificed a healthy portion of his own pickings to place it on my plate along with Zeno, Yoon, Tetora and Ayura before finally, Jae-Ha finished with some rice and dumplings. I looked at the overflowing plate, my stomach still growling demandingly at the sight of so many delicious things.

"The miss needs to eat so that she can become healthy and strong again!" Zeno said cheerfully despite the rain outside. "Here, Zeno will help because the miss's arms still hurt, right?" He questioned then proceeded to abandon his own food and used the chopsticks to help pick up some rice with fish before offering it to me. "Say 'ah'!" He beamed, making me smile slowly, a glint of a tear appearing in my eyes but I blinked it away quickly.

"You guys…you're the greatest." I said before opening my mouth and Zeno filled it with food for me to chew on, making me laugh as his own stomach grumbled so I fed him as well until it became a game of everyone feeding someone else. The princess was in the other tent with Lady Lili so we were all crowded into this smaller one, however we somehow managed to make it work until finally, all the food was gone and I was laying on my side, dozing happily with a full belly with my head resting on Hak's leg as his hand absently stroked back my hair whilst Ao tried to press a nut into my mouth until Shin-Ah pulled her off me.

We stayed until the day after tomorrow where after that, we disappeared quietly from the land of water without a trace and hardly any evidence to show that we were ever there in the first place.


	36. Sickness and Sorrows

Between Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah, they managed to find an alternate route that would lead back to Kalgan's village. We ended up standing on the cliff edge of a gorge with a waterfall off to the right which fed a large body of fast moving water below us, the choppy waves writhing within themselves threateningly. Of course it wouldn't be so simple, would it? The only way for us to get across would be for Jae-Ha to carry us one by one.

When it came to my turn, I just looked at him. "You'd better not drop me scoundrel otherwise you'll be in for a world of pain." I told him firmly as he turned around and lowered his stance so that I could climb onto his back.

"If that world consists of only you and me, beautiful lady, then I'd happily go there." He stated smoothly so I smacked his head.

"Just jump you idiot." I ordered and he rushed into the air, giving me no warning so I cried out and instantly clung onto him tightly, burying my face into his back and pressed my eyes shut as he chuckled. "Relax sweet Ryo, I'd never drop you." He assured me in a quiet whisper and slowly, I opened my eyes to find he was looking back at me with a surreal warmth which had me instantly entranced. "Not when I carry such precious cargo."

By that time we had landed and Jae-ha let me slide off his back, however before I could even think of an answer, he jumped back to the other side again. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled after him just for good measure before grumpily stomping over to Yoon where he was trying to set up camp so I helped him with the tent. By the time everyone was over, Jae-Ha looked exhausted and I smirked at him in satisfaction before I noticed Kalgan and Yona talking together, the princess blushing deeply as she spoke loudly and insistently.

"I just happened to look at him by chance!" Him? Meaning Hak? And she was blushing? Yes! I knew this day would finally come. She's finally beginning to understand her feelings. Gee, I've put up with these two for over ten years, it's about time some progress was made. It was so frustrating watching the two of them argue with one another when all I wanted to do was ram their heads together and make them confess.

"Is that so?"

"That's right! Hak is mean and not cute at all." Suddenly Hak leaned over her shoulder.

"Sorry for not being cute." He whispered and the princess froze in place, making me chuckle as I leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the conversation with closed eyes, my hands deftly working on a few tears in Kija's robes which he'd handed to me with teary eyes, mourning at the untidiness of his clothes however by the time I was finished with them, they were good as new and his eyes sparkled.

"Ah! Ryo, you always make things beautiful again. I admire your needlework." He said to me, flinging out his robes as he inspected them closely, trying to find the places that had been mended but found no evidence.

"I've had plenty of time to practice." I told him with a smile. "After all, you boys always end up tearing your clothes."

"In that case sweet Ryo, would you mind doing the honours with my jacket?" Jae-Ha questioned and instantly peeled off his Kai Empire jacket, making me blush and stare as he stood in only a small shirt which laced up over his chest but left his stomach completely bare so that every hardened muscle was visible. Instantly I balked slightly, turning my face away and held out a hand.

"Sure." I felt the fabric meet me hand so quickly I snatched it from him and scowled down at it as I searched for what needed mending. I searched and searched but found nothing, so I leaped up and flung it back at him. "There aren't any tears you idiot!"

"Of course, I take very good care of my beautiful clothes." He answered with a flick of his hand through his hair. "I simply wanted to see how you would react if I stripped and I can say, I am very pleased with how red you are blushing." Horror flared through me as I stared at him before all at once, I exploded.

"YOU PERVERTED SCOUNDREL!" I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be Hak's glaive which he held and I stole it off him before whirling it around with a yell, slamming the flat side straight against Jae-Ha's head and he was flung back, blood spurting from his nose and mouth and he lay twitching on the ground as I slammed the butt of the glaive against a rock, smashing it in my anger. "Next time I won't even offer to mend your stupid clothes." I announced before tossing the glaive back to Hak and stormed off, muttering under my breath like an orange storm as I went to fetch firewood.

I refused to speak to Jae-Ha again, pointedly ignoring him no matter what he did to try and get my attention. Even when he produced a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers I turned them aside. We continued walking the moment it was light enough to see however when Kalgan became tired, Kija carried him the rest of the way until we reached the village, however I noticed something was slightly off. His footsteps seemed heavy and even with Kalgan's light weight on his back he was slumping forwards as if the boy was heavy. I kept an eye on him.

When we left the woods, Kija suddenly swayed and pulled Kalgan from his back. "Shin-Ah…take care of Kalgan." Jae-Ha chuckled at Kija as he passed Kalgan to Shin-Ah who held the boy with a blink.

"What? Are you already worn out Kija? Even with your inhuman strength you really don't have much stamina…" He trailed off when Kija fell backwards and instantly I was darting forwards, my arms curling around Kija as he dropped to the floor with Jae-Ha also catching him, calling out his name in alarm. "Kija!"

"Kija! Wake up!" I tried to shake him awake but he was passed out cold. His brow was burning hot and I instantly became fearful for him as Yoon came running back, demanding to know what happened. This isn't like Kija, he hasn't been ill like this since the very beginning of our journey and this was far worse, it was like he was on fire yet he was shivering with a cold sweat.

"We need to hurry up and give him a place to rest." Yoon announced so Kalgan spoke up.

"In that case, come to my house. It's close to here."

"Really? That'd be a great help."

"Yeah. I'm indebted to you lot anyway." Kalgan reasoned as he held onto Shin-Ah who looked a little uneasy at being charged with carrying the boy. "Dad and the others are sure to welcome you with open arms." I wish it were true. When we arrived at his village, the people there were less than welcoming. They looked at us suspiciously at the arsenal of menacing strangers that appeared with Kalgan. It was only with his pleading that we were let into the village at all and his parents were reluctant at first to allow us into their home, but after his reasoning at how well we had taken care of him, they agreed.

The moment Kija was settled down I undid his robes and tried to cool him down with Yoon as he mixed up some herbs and I sponged Kija's face, trying to make him as comfortable as possible as the others looked on. He slept a little restfully, however when I started to brush through his hair with my partially broken comb, he settled a little at the soothing sensations and Yoon was able to administer the medicine.

It was a little while before Kija woke up. He was still pale and shaking, rather weak all over so I helped him to eat a little something, supporting his head as Yona leaned closer. "Kija, how are you feeling?"

"Princes…I apologise…to stop because of me…"

"You don't have to worry about that." She assured him before turning to our resident doctor. "Yoon?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to discover the source of it yet. For now I've given him medicine to reduce the fever. Right now it looks like a normal cold." Seeing the worry on the princess's face, Jae-Ha crouched down and smiled to her warmly.

"Don't worry Yona-chan, Kija has the vitality of a cockroach." Instantly Kija's face screwed up in alarm as he searched for the mentioned bug, making sure it wasn't anywhere near before settling again. "We need to make sure you don't catch it."

"Wait a second Jae-Ha, you just called me a cockroach!" Jae-Ha flattened his hand against Kija's face to silence him, still smiling at the princess.

"Leave this to us. Why don't you go outside and stretch your legs?" Yona tried to argue however Jae-Ha cut her off, his face growing serious. "Weren't you worried about the village?" He questioned and she halted. "Hak."

"Let's go princess." He instructed so he left with the princess and Yoon who went to fetch water and I offered to help. We were all silent, unsure of what to say or think as we were all worried. Kija was such a sweet and temper soul, it made me upset to see him in such a way. It didn't take long for us to retrieve water, however when we returned we heard voices speaking and the conversation flowed towards us.

"…you're right. The four dragons do not live that long. However…I am always prepared to give up my life for that person. How long I live is not important." My heart stilled in my chest as I stared wide eyed at the four dragons, realisation crashing over me at Kija's softly spoken words.

"That's definitely something you would say." Yoon dropped the water and it sloshed everywhere, causing everyone to jump in surprise and look at us as he quickly stooped down whilst I remained standing upright, unable to look away from them.

"I spilled…the water…" He excused weakly before slowly lifting his head. "What you just said, is it true? The four dragons have a short lifespan?" Seeing the distress, Jae-Ha reached out to us.

"Come here Yoon, Ryo." But I remained standing, rooted to the spot. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Was Kija dying? "It's not something you have to pity. Who knows when they're going to die, right?" He reasoned and Yoon hung his head, trembling slightly.

"That's true but…"

"Yoon don't worry. Even when a new dragon is born, we don't die suddenly." Kija assured him and Jae-Ha smiled.

"Yeah, the previous Green Dragon lived twelve years after I was born."

"Not to mention my strength hasn't deteriorated at all with this high fever!" Kija declared then punched Jae-Ha in the face, drawing blood as he was once again flattened to the ground.

"Kija, you don't seem the type to die even when somebody kills you." Yoon reasoned and Kija nodded his head in quick agreement. "Then it's fine…it's fine but…I'm begging you. Stubbornly live you monsters." He said whilst holding back tears, making all four of them smile warmly to him before Jae-Ha reached out and patted his head.

"Please don't tell Yona about us." He nodded his head in agreement, wiping his eyes then left to get more water, leaving me alone with them. They were all going to die when the next dragon was born? What kind of justice was that?! They can't die, they just can't! Even now I could feel myself trembling, stubbornly trying not to let the tears escape as I took a small step forwards.

"Why…why does it work like that? Why do you die after a new dragon is born?" I asked them quietly, coming and sitting down in the circle with the four of them.

"It's so that there is never a time when a dragon isn't alive." Jae-Ha answered tenderly. "When a new dragon is born, they absorb the powers from the previous dragon until it is completely transferred." I sniffed, staring at the ground as I wiped my face dry. "Please don't cry Ryo, it's not all that bad."

"Of course it is!" I yelled back at him, gripping onto my skirts tightly. "I don't want any of you to die, you mean too much to me!" Lifting my head my eyes fixated on them all. "You are all my precious people, I would die for any of you in a heartbeat, now you tell me that your lives are not your own to live to the fullest? How am I supposed to simply accept that?!" Gritting my teeth I shook my head, tears flying from my face as they continued to gather. "I refuse to accept this. It can't be the truth, I don't want it to be."

"It's alright Ryo. A short life spent with people we care for is far better than one spent alone." Kija reasoned and I stopped, blinking at him with teary eyes. I knew he was right, I remember very little of my life spent alone as it had been completely swallowed over by my full life at the castle and with these four beasts. It was almost as if I had no memory of before my time at Hiryuu castle. Shaking my head again I dove forwards and managed to grab them all into an embrace, pulling them close to me as I cried quietly.

"You had all better fight for each breath. Don't you dare leave without properly fighting to survive otherwise I'll never forgive you! I'll find you in the afterlife and kill you again!" I told them all and I felt them place their arms around me, securing me in their warmth and loving hold until I was able to bring myself back under control again, sitting back and wiping my eyes until all evidence was gone. "Please. Don't ever give up on yourselves as I won't ever give up on you." I told them, finally being able to force a smile. "Ever since you guys came along, life has been far more interesting. I'd hate for the fun to end."

In answer Jae-Ha reached out and rubbed my hair in a calming and understanding gesture, making me smile slip slightly until I nodded my head, assuring him that I was okay. However the next day, things got worse. Not only did Jae-Ha catch the sickness but Kalgan's father dismissed us from his house and from the village, so we were forced to leave.

I helped Zeno to support Jae-Ha, making him chuckle softly. "You're being so caring, sweet Ryo. Maybe I should be sick more often."

"Be quiet Jae-Ha." I said with worry, one hand pressing against his chest to support him. "Save your energy and give my ears some peace." He smiled at that, leaning dependently on the two of us. News also came from Shin-Ah and later, a villager that a battle was ensuing. Kouka was attacking and would soon meet Kai's army at the border, making everyone stop and stare.

Just as the news began to spread around the village, Shin-Ah collapsed. I called out his name then gently left Jae-Ha to Zeno, running over to them as Kija also collapsed, unable to stand up with the fever. "Hak! Get your butt over here and carry Shin-Ah." I ordered quickly as I took Kija's arms.

"What about Kija? How are we going to get him out of the…" Yoon faltered when I lifted Kija up onto my back and shifted him further up, his arms hanging limply over my shoulders as I curled my arms behind me to support his legs.

"I'll carry Kija." I announced adamantly, finding him a lot lighter than I would have expected. With everyone now supported, we head out of the village and put up the tent for Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha and Kija where Yoon and I tended to them diligently however no matter what we tried, they only got worse with their fevers increasing.

I later heard from Yoon that Kouka had won the battle against Kai and I stopped slightly, my fingers halting from sponging off Jae-Ha's neck as my eyes glazed over and I stared into empty space, wondering if Soo-Won had been there. For a while I didn't move until I felt someone curl a hot hand over mine and I looked to find Jae-Ha smiling weakly at me, his lips curving upwards slightly in silent reassurance. "Shut up, scoundrel." I muttered, blushing slightly and his grin deepened before he closed his eyes. Even when Zeno persuaded Yoon to let him take care of the dragons, I stayed put. I gave Kija something for his head but it didn't seem to help at all and by this point, I was out of ideas. "I'm so sorry. I can't do anything to make you better. Nothing is working." I whispered to them quietly, laying down over Shin-Ah in a gentle hug.

"It's not your fault Ryo." Kija assured me and I took his outstretched hand, giving it a gentle squeeze for comfort. That was the best I could do for them now, comfort them. I felt wholly useless, however I was also tired so I ended up falling asleep against Shin-Ah, using his waist as a pillow since he was turned on his side and held onto Kija's hand all the way through.

When I awoke again, Zeno told me I should get some fresh air and something to eat. "The miss has been diligent for a long time now. Zeno thinks the miss needs some time to herself so that she feels better too." He said so I nodded my head and left, yawning slightly.

I walked towards the village to buy some food from them, however when I saw the princess rushing off in the distance, I followed after her. Climbing the bank, I heard her cry out Kalgan's name. The cry was fearful and panicked so instantly I was running, climbing up the bank and scrambled over the top to see Yona pull back an arrow and release it into a Kai Empire soldier who was running down Kalgan on horseback. I was too far away, I need to reach the princess. But what was going on now? The battle was over, wasn't it?

They must be stragglers, soldiers who were left behind in the retreat and were now tearing through the land as a means to stop it from falling into Kouka's hands with any value. Those bastards! More soldiers came riding into view so I selected my shuriken, letting them slide through my fingers as I flung them with all my might, giving a yell as I sprang off the bank the same moment Hak appeared from the other, both of us landing in front of Kalgan and the princess and I ducked as he whirled around his glaive, slicing through each and every soldier that hadn't first been pierced by my shuriken. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Yona answered him, perfectly calm.

"Kinkan village was being attacked by these guys. Eventually here too…" Kalgan whispered, terrified as he stared at the blood on the ground. "There!" My head lifted and I saw a long stream of horses and riders come thundering towards the village, all of them blood stained and looking for more. "They're coming this way!"

"Princess. Take Yoon, Zeno and the dying idiots and run." Hak ordered blankly, gripping onto his glaive more tightly as I drew out more shuriken into each hand, sliding them carefully through my fingers in preparation to use them. "We'll deal with this."

"What?! Even if it's you two, to fight alone is…"

"Right now we are the only ones who can fight." He informed her and I nodded my head silently in agreement. Our first duty is to protect the princess, however I will also protect my friends. Those precious people who mean so much to me. I cannot allow any harm to come to them.

"I will fight. I can also fight." Yona tried but still Hak remained stoic.

"There's no way you can fight. If you fight with us, you'll just get in the way. Hurry up and go." However when he heard her crying softly, he turned around and looked down at her. "Please don't cry."

"I wouldn't cry just from your words!" She snapped back, blushing slightly as she continued to try and wipe away her tears however they continued to fall, drawing my attention to them and I gave a quiet smile as Hak reached out and cupped her face, drawing her closer to him without a word. I watched as he kissed her cheek, making my smile deepen further with a warm glow arising in my chest as he whispered an apology.

"Please excuse me, just this once." He said to her, smiling slightly but with an expression full of affectionate warmth as Yona blinked up at him.

"Princess, we'll be alright. Nothing can stop us when Hak and I fight together." I assured her with a nod of my head, indicating she should run. "Protect Kalgan and the others, that is your job. We'll be back soon once we've dealt with these scum." Her face continued to waver until finally she pressed her lips together and looked away, resigning to obey.

"Kalgan let's go!" She ordered powerfully and ran away with him. Hak looked back over his shoulder, glaive slung across his neck as I continued to face forwards.

"I saw that." I told him simply, a slight smirk on my lips. "And don't think I won't forget."

"Just concentrate on the enemy." He muttered, making me smirk further.

"Yes sir." I agreed, lowering my stance as the two of us prepared to spring. The moment they came in range, we both leaped into the air with a flurry of movement, my orange robes flaring out as I sliced both hands and the shuriken fell upon them in a rain of silver stars, doing their work well as my fans then appeared in both hands and I snapped them open as Hak swung his glaive, slicing through several opponents at once.

"What?! He flew with that huge spear? Who is this guy?"

"And that woman, how did she move so fast?!" They began to panic and I smirked, baring my teeth viciously as I slipped in and out of the horses, using my fans to deflect spears and swords and fling men from their mounts as easily as if I were swatting a fly. As Hak took care of the soldiers to the left I took the ones on the left, keeping them at bay from the village just over the hill. "You bitch!" Someone yelled at me and I turned to face them, my stance lowered and ready. That's right, come right at me. Don't even think about trying to escape me.

My eyes were blazing with battle fire, my heart pounding in my chest as I swept out a fan to block a spear as it was thrust at me then jumped up, springing from one foot and sliced out the other to knock the man from his horse so that he landed on the ground heavily, winding him. My eyes caught a movement and I saw an arrow being aimed at Hak. "Hak behind you!" I yelled and flung out my fan with all my strength, seeing it spin through the air and it sliced straight through the bow, making it snap in half before the bladed edge then cut through the soldier's face, blinding him. I was out of shuriken and down to one fan, this isn't good.

I fought onwards, feeling my arms gradually turn to lead as I picked up a fallen sword and used that to finish off my opponents more quickly, gripping it in my right hand as my fan shielded and blocked with my other. Blood was everywhere. I could smell it, I could feel it sticking to my skin. It dripped down my face from where my enemies had been cleaved open and stained my skin with their blood until it was all I could see. When would it all end? I'm beginning to grow tired of fighting. I feel like the weight of the world was beginning to press on my shoulders.

A sword blurred through my vision and slashed through my cheek, making me yelp as hot blood gushed from the cut and a heavy boot kicked me to the ground where I laboured for breath, wincing as I tried to push myself up but my arms shook from the weight, beginning to grow too much. The soldier stood over me, lifting the sword high and my eyes widened with momentary alarm. A flash of bright light appeared before my eyes in the moment I saw the sword descend, however the solider suddenly reared back and fell before me, making me blink at him before I looked up. "Shin-Ah!"

The blue dragoon warrior sliced out his blood stained sword then reached out, gripping my arm and gently helped me to sit up. "Ryo, you are bleeding." He told me, touching my cheek where the cut sat along my cheekbone but I smiled dismissively.

"It's fine, it's not even deep." I assured him, recovering a little of my strength and I stood up. "You shouldn't be here any of you, you need to rest."

"To abandon our comrades and run away would not be a beautiful act now, would it sweet Ryo?" Jae-Ha said to me as he landed on the ground before springing back up once more, making me start before I chuckled, feeling an odd sense of homeliness with the three dragons around me.

"Very well then. Let's fight!" I yelled, drawing my sword higher and held out my fan in a battle stance before rushing into a thick clot of soldiers where Kija was being overwhelmed, giving a fierce battle roar before my fast movements had them standing in horrified awe before they all dropped at once, my sword having sliced through them all in one swoop.

Even though Kija, Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah fought, they were wobbly on their feet and sweating profusely, hardly able to make decent blows as Hak also began to falter, so I buried deep into myself to find more strength. I even punched myself in my pressure points, redirecting the flow of chi in my body to enter a state of otherworldliness, meaning that I could fight harder and longer than before.

I faced several soldiers on horseback, landing on my feet in a low stance with a snarl, eyes blazing against them as they pulled back their horses slightly. "This one…she's a demon!" One of them cried out before I flung myself straight at them. My sword sliced off a head as my fan snapped against a neck, knocking them out cold as I then stepped from horse to horse, using their backs as leverage to clear off each soldier from them before I flipped off the end elegantly, whirling around with my orange robe as it fluttered with every movement.

I heard Kija's name being screamed and I looked to see he had fallen, bleeding heavily and my heart shivered in my chest. "Kija!" Shin-Ah was there in a moment, slicing his large sword through the ones that had hurt Kija until a spear was thrust into his back, making my entire body freeze over as my scream pierced the very air. "SHIN-AH!"

By then I was fighting to reach them, snarling and grunting with every strike I made, even reaching up and grabbing a soldier from his horse and pulled him from it with one hand, sending him flying straight onto Hak's blade before I was running towards them again, calling out their names. I had to reach them. I can't let them fall. They need to live so that they could enjoy more of what life had to offer. They need to taste the world and all it's riches, I refuse to let them die in their own blood!

The soldiers broke off into two groups, half of them thundering towards the village to tear it to pieces whilst the rest stayed to finish us off. I managed to reach Kija and Shin-Ah, countering a sword aimed for Shin-Ah with a desperate yell, sweat streaming down my face as I swept my fan out to thrust the blade upwards before piercing the man's heart, looking down at him as he fell with contempt. "Do not try harming my precious people." I said in a low voice, standing before an entire army of men. "I will kill you all if you do."

"She's weak, now's our chance. Try catch her alive! I want to see what's underneath those clothes." I heard Kija and Shin-Ah snarl behind me as the men advanced, charging straight towards me however I turned a warm smile back at them.

"Kija, Shin-Ah, don't worry." I told them and they looked up at me with wide eyes. Without his mask, I could see Shin-Ah's eyes clearly and they gave me courage and strength, their golden depths filled with fear for me as Ao stood guard at his side. "I will protect your lives because they are short. I will give you as much time as I can even if it costs me my life. Even if it is just a few more seconds, it will be worth it." Looking back to face my opponents, I dipped my head slightly. "Because then I will know that my life had meant something, that I did have meaning all along no matter how small I may seem to this world. I want you to live longer so that you can enjoy it to the full."

"Ryo…Ryo!" Without another word, I sprung forwards into the fight. My strikes were hard and fast, leaving no room for mistake as I twisted my body to the side and flipped over my head, avoiding a sweep for my legs and used both weapons to defend and attack until they were fighting two completely different battles, holding off several soldiers all at once as my feet kicked up and sent another flying onto his back. "Ryo!"

I could hear their fear and it drove me forwards. I will not let them down. I will _not_ let them down. My mind was sharpened in focus to the point of a blade, catching each and every movement until a sword pierced through my shoulder in front of me and I cried out, quickly wrenching my shoulder back to avoid a deep penetration then sliced the soldier's neck, letting him fall however as I swept my fan to block another sword, the fan was knocked from my grasp and it fell far from reach, leaving me with only my sword which I now gripped onto with both hands, breathing heavily.

There seemed to be more than what there were to begin with, however when my eyes turned to glance towards the princess who stood in the distance, I stopped in shock. Zeno…Zeno was being held in the air…by a sword. A wordless scream erupted from my mouth as I stared at Zeno, seeing the blood drip to the ground whilst tears streaked down my face. Not Zeno, not Zeno! I could feel myself shattering to pieces, my resolve dying in that one moment and I fell to my knees with a sob, the sword falling from my hands as the last of my strength disappeared. "Zeno…Zeno…" I cried his name, unable to hold back my tears until I heard the singing of metal and looked up to see a spear being pointed straight at me.

In the eyes of the soldier who wielded it, there was nothing but malicious greed and sinful bloodlust, causing me to shiver as Kija and Shin-Ah whispered my name, struggling to stay awake and they even tried to crawl over to me as I sat motionless. Three swords appeared also, pointing towards my neck and I closed my eyes after I'd tilted my head backwards, looking up at the sky. All feeling fled from my body and I felt as if I were melting, the aches and pain inside my body from my lungs to my chest making it difficult to breath. Please. Just end this. End it right now.

"Say goodbye, little demon." Someone growled before drawing back to strike. When I heard the rush of air and rustle of fabric, my eyes flew open however I saw nothing until Jae-Ha's leg appeared over me and kicked them all back, sending them all flying as he grit his teeth, sweating and crying as he then fell to his knees and I quickly caught him.

"Jae-Ha!"

"Ryo…our lives…will mean nothing…if you are not there smiling for us." Jae-Ha rasped, gripping onto my shoulder tightly as I supported his upper body, the both of us still crying until we saw Zeno stand. He stood. He stood _up_. How was that possible? I saw the blade myself, he can't still be alive! However as I watched, Zeno began to move, running at the soldiers again and even the ones I had been facing stopped to stare in horror. Zeno was pierced through the heart and I gasped, shuddering as I clung onto Jae-Ha and buried my face into his jacket, not wanting to watch and his arms curled around me protectively until I slowly lifted my head, looking back.

No matter what injury Zeno received, the wound always closed up and he would stand again. Was this the power of the Yellow Dragon? An unbreakable body? I couldn't watch, I just couldn't do it anymore. When they cut off Zeno's head, I had cried out and sobbed into Jae-Ha's shoulder, too distressed by it all. I couldn't see him that way, I just couldn't. "Ryo…" Jae-Ha whispered so I braved it one last time, however my eyes shot wide open, glassy and paled by the sight of Zeno's head reattaching itself to his body, the flesh stretching together before shrinking back into place, mending of its own accord.

I was terrified, shivering out of control in Jae-Ha's arms until they slid from me with a groan and he fell to the ground, shaking from his fever that raged on his skin. "Jae-Ha!" I knelt down before him, hands pressed into the earth as I tried to get him to open his eyes. "Wake up Jae-Ha!"

"That one is a monster, they're all monsters!" One of the soldiers whispered in a blind panic. "Quickly, those ones don't seem to get up after you've killed them. Let's finish them off now before they recover!" I heard their pounding footsteps, felt them shake through the earth and vibrate up my hands. I could smell the blood and sweat, even the putrid smells of death and open flesh as it lay thick within the air. This was my first real land battle. This time I didn't have the salt of the sea to mar the scents of battle.

Jae-Ha's eyes opened just as I turned, seeing the sword descend for us and he pushed me out of the way, trying to be my shield but I instinctively fought back, easily thrusting him aside and I lifted an arm to block the sword, not even thinking about what was to happen. "Ryo!" Several voices cried out my name, including Zeno's, however I hardly heard a thing. All senses blurred out of focus until I was nothing more than empty shell and the only thing that remained functional was my sight.

I watched helplessly as the blade sliced straight through my wrist, drawing a fresh spray of blood as it went through skin, flesh and bone all the way through, causing my heart to drop to my stomach as I watched my right hand drop to the ground uselessly, a bleeding stump all that remained behind. A passive silence ensued, nothing stirring as I remained in place, eyes so wide that they stung. I felt nothing. Sensed nothing. Until it all came crashing back.

My scream ripped through my chest, my left hand jumping to clutch my bleeding arm to try and quench the flow, writhing on the floor as the soldier stood over me with a grin that would haunt me for years to come. "Now I've got you!" My eyes flashed with a blazing fire whilst still bearing pain, continuing to scream as I struck out with my foot from my back and doubled him over, swing my leg out again to ram my foot into his face and dislocated his jaw, making him yell in pain as he bled too.

Wrath burned through me like a black wildfire, my aura beginning to crackle with lightning as the dark thunder clouds rolled in overhead, threatening rain and thunder as I slowly rose to my feet. I was numb all over and I could no longer feel any pain. No weariness or aching, just pure blind anger. I let go of my severed arm, letting it fall to my side until I reached up with my left hand and with a flourish, shed my outer robe and it fluttered to the ground with a silky rustle before falling still.

I stepped forwards, terrifying eyes staring at the ground as my remaining hand curled around a spear that stood up from the ground and I pulled it free, holding it out before gradually I lifted my eyes to look at the soldiers who were now as white as sheets. They will die. I have cut the string of their life and now they will forfeit with their lives. They summoned their courage to them and ran at me all together as I continued to walk, not breaking pace before I whirled around with my left hand twirling the spear, giving a powerful yell as I sliced through their chests in the first wave, cutting through their armour with a strength that rivalled Hak's. I felt no pain. I felt no restraint. I was a true demon now.

"She's…she's…"

"What are they? How do Kouka have such…terrifying beasts…?" The second wave shuddered in their boots and this time, came at me in groups, trying to circle behind me however my spear instantly whirled, thrusting out to wind around another before I forced it forwards and it pierced the belly of another soldier, making him scream as he slumped to the ground and I kicked back with a foot until it stood in a vertical line, knocking the spear upwards before I dropped my weight and spun on my knees, using my spear to knock them out before I began the dance of death.

"She's as unstoppable as the yellow haired monster, stay on guard!" As I stood limply, a sword came for my neck. I rolled my body down, around and back up, guiding my spear with my one hand even though I sometimes tried to use my other instinctively before I was painfully reminded that I no longer had a right hand to use. Instead I whirled the spear around my neck, making it spin to block off several attacks before a powerful sweep sent four of them to their graves.

"I'm not staying here just to die, retreat!" One of the soldiers yelled, dropping his weapon and running for his life so I let him go. Good. Let him cower in shame for the rest of his life. Several others followed until only one remained, his anger peaking at its zenith.

"Cowards!" He yelled before running straight towards me. This one. This was the one who took my hand. He will die. "Aaaaargh!" He raised his sword and made to strike, however I rammed the butt of my spear against his forehead, making him jolt backwards as I then whirled the spear around and thrust the point straight through his writs, making him roar in agony as I never made a sound all through my attack. The Storming Cloud always takes revenge.

With the spear now fixed through his wrist, I reached out with my left hand and curled it around his neck, squeezing tightly and he began to choke, squirming and writhing on his knees so I lifted him up, forcing him to his feet as he clawed at my hand until he drew blood but I never let go, eyes burning into his and branding his soul. "Please…please…" He whispered however my mind was vacant of mercy and my soul was pitiless. He will die.

I squeezed the life from him with just my one hand, watching as his face went pure white to ashen grey and then blue, bordering on purple until finally, he went limp. Immediately I dropped him, his glassy eyes staring outward as I looked down on him blankly, not even feeling a hint of remorse until I spun around, eyes searching for Zeno until I found him standing with a body of scales. As the princess and the others ran to him, I did too, calling out his name until I flung my arms around him and gripped on tightly, completely forgetting about my hand as I sobbed freeing into him. He'd almost died. He could have died, had he been anyone else. That was more terrifying and heart breaking than losing my hand. I'd rather lose my entire arm than lose Zeno or anyone.

"…Hey. Hey, you're all hurt." Zeno reminded us but as we all continued to cry into him, he smiled. "It's okay. I'm alive." He said before laughing as he held onto us all, our shock still wearing off as Hak and Jae-Ha stood over us.

"You're all adorable." Hak drawled as I pulled back, weakly laughing whilst still crying until I tried to brush away my tears only to find I wiped more blood onto my face. I stopped and stared at the stump, unsure of what to do, however upon seeing that it was still bleeding I quickly closed my fingers around the stump to try and stop the blood loss.

"Ryo! Your…your hand!" Yoon stuttered as I grimaced.

"Not pretty, is it?" I questioned weakly as my skin went green and everyone pulled apart to see.

"That's right, your hand…the blade…" Kija whispered before falling on his knees and pressed his head into the ground. "Forgive me for being weak Lady Ryo! If I had only been stronger and conquered my fever then you wouldn't have lost your hand!" He sobbed however I spoke in a clear and lyrical tone which brought up his head as I smiled absently into space, simply looking at the stump.

"It's alright Kija, this isn't anyone's fault but my own." I told him as Yoon hurriedly tried to make a tourniquet out of some ripped cloth. "Besides, this is the lesser of two evils. Everyone could have lost their lives. I only lost my hand." Looking up, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy as a tear slipped down my bloodied cheek. "I'm happy I could protect you. I'd rather lose this than any of you." I reasoned before my head began to throb and any colour that had been left in my face quickly disappeared after that and I slumped towards the ground where Yona lunged for me.

"Ryo!" I looked into her eyes and found her crying.

"Don't cry princess. It doesn't hurt." I lied before my eyes slid shut and I lost consciousness from the loss of too much blood.


	37. Kazue

We had to stay and recover for a few days however after Kalgan gave medicine to Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha and Kija they began to get better. I however, only got worse. My arm was infected and Yoon was constantly battling against it, trying to keep the open wound clean as he had to keep it heavily bandaged just so that it would stop bleeding so much and he was beginning to worry that I would die from blood loss.

There was always a horrible smell whenever he took off the bandages and along with a high fever, I wasn't doing well. Hak had to carry me on his back out of Kai lands and back into Kouka when it wasn't safe to stay any longer in the Kai Empire. Yoon wasn't too happy with me travelling in my condition, however in the middle of my daze I managed to tell him that I'd be fine, though it soon became apparent that I wasn't.

When we were over the border Yoon made us all stop the moment we found a decent spot and put up the tent where Hak set me down and Yona crawled inside. "How is she? How's Ryo?" She questioned with worry, reaching out to touch my forehead. "She's burning up Yoon, isn't there something we can do?"

"I'm not sure, she's throwing up anything she eats and she needs to somehow build up her strength." Yoon said over me as I shivered. Who were these voices? I couldn't even recognise them. They sounded as dull throbs and dim echoes in my head as I mumbled, seeing flashes of fighting before my eyes and I jerked violently as a blade came towards me. "We need proper medicine and more supplies, I'm already running low."

"Hak and I can go get some. Right Hak?" Yona pressed and he nodded his head as he reached out and brushed aside some sweat drenched hair.

"Just give us a list of what you need and we'll go to the nearest town to get it." He said seriously, the underlying tone of worry not lost on anyone. I could feel pain everywhere. In my head, my chest, I could hardly breathe. It were almost as if I were drowning with no means of rescuing myself. I became frantic, writhing and thrashing around me to try and climb out of the water however something pinned me down, trapping my arms and legs and I felt hands gripping me as they restrained me, making me cry out as they pulled me further down.

"Ryo!" An echoing voice called out and somehow, I managed to open my eyes to find the princess leaning over me, her violet eyes shining with distress as I blinked hazily up at her. I could hardly see…but I knew those eyes…and the red of her hair…I'd know the princess anywhere. Her presence was like a warm fire on a winter's night…it was comforting. "Please Ryo, try and stay calm. We're only trying to help you. Rest and get better, we're going to get you help."

I couldn't understand what she was saying but her voice was relaxing and I exhaled slowly, feeling sweat dripping from my face as I went still and basked in her warmth as she reached out and touched my face. "It's all going to be fine, I promise." I trust her. I trust Yona. Whatever she orders me to do, I'll do it. I will always be by her side…won't I?

When she left I could feel that she was gone from me so I called out to her. No, she can't leave me alone in darkness. I need her and everyone with me otherwise I'd be all alone. I…I don't want to be alone. For some reason I just couldn't face that kind of fear. I'd wither up and fade away like a lone rose in the middle of winter if that happened.

 _"_ _Kazue…Kazue…"_ Kazue? Who was that? I don't know anyone by that name. However that voice…I do know that voice. It was so peacefully nostalgic and I felt myself being drawn to the warm and fulfilling presence of…

"Hiryuu." I murmured his name to find him standing over me, smiling down as the blurring images slowly shifted into a small semblance of focus. "King Hiryuu."

"Kazue, you'll get cold out here without a cloak." The red haired king said to me then shed his large royal robe and draped it over my head, tucking his arms around me and instantly I was warmed but not by the robe which guarded against the chilling late autumn wind. "Why are you upset Kazue? This isn't like you. You always smile."

"It's nothing." I found myself answering, looking away. "I'm just a little irritated, that's all." The king chuckled behind me and I could help but smile. Why was I like this? I didn't know this man yet I'm dreaming about him and it feels like I _do_ know him. Like I'd always known him.

"I'm guessing Shu-Ten has been teasing you again." Hiryuu said, still embracing me from behind and I leaned back into him. "Don't worry, I shall have words with him if he's being mean. I do not like to see you upset, Kazue."

"No it's alright, I'm not angry with him. It's just I get irritated when he dismisses the others so carelessly." I admitted with a deep sigh, reaching out and trailing a hand over the grass which was so luscious and vibrant that it reminded me of the green dragon's hair. "Zeno is young and is trying so hard to fit in. Abi is quiet and doesn't interact much and Gu-En is the only one who seems to get any reaction from him and then it's always because they're arguing." I grumpily folded my arms. "Stupid dragons. Why can't you all just get along?"

"Believe me, I ask myself the same thing." Hiryuu chuckled as he sat down beside me and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "But that is why we need you, Kazue. Ever since you have entered our lives, you have filled it with smiles and happiness. I want to always see you smiling." He told me so I turned my head and gave him a sarcastic smirk, arching an eyebrow at him and he chuckled again. The king was always laughing, he was kind and fair to everyone no matter their status. I was lucky to serve him, yet I knew that to him and the other dragons, I was more than a servant. I was their friend.

Giving a sigh I tilted my head up towards the sky, watching as a flock of birds flew pass. "Even so, I wish I were of more use to you. What can a smile do when you are all fighting battles? You will not let me pick up a sword or even my spear ever since the incident." Hiryuu's eyes clouded slightly and he looked at the ground.

"No. I will not. Although I know you wish to help protect us, Kazue, I'm afraid I cannot live with myself knowing I put you in danger. You are precious to me. My precious person. I consider you a jewel above all others and I shall not allow you to endanger yourself." I pouted slightly at that and quickly looked away. "And neither does Shu-Ten." My head snapped up at that and I looked at the king as a slight sparkle touched his eyes. "He may tease and berate you for all he's worth but deep down, I know it is because he cares."

"Do not be ridiculous. I think all those council meetings are starting to addle your brains." I told him obstinately though my heart gave an inward flutter. Could it be possible? Could the green dragon Shu-Ten have feelings for me? No of course not, do not be ridiculous. The four dragon warriors love only their king, Hiryuu. That's alright though, because I love him too. Everyone who knows the king loves him, it is impossible not to.

"You will see. I promise." He assured me before rising up. "Come, you must come inside where it is warmer, your hands are pale and you are shaking." I did not let him know it was because there were tears in my eyes. Shu-Ten. Ever since the first moment I saw him, my heart had been bound eternally. I simply could not move him from my mind. Most women thought him evil looking because of his sharp teeth like dragon fangs however I simply could not help but admire his strength and skill, the way he soars through the air is spell binding and my heart wished to fly with him.

Obediently I followed the king to my feet and he led me back inside, one arm around my shoulders as he guided me gently until we were faced by the four dragons. "Kazue! What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" Zeno asked as he bounded forwards with concern but I smiled brightly to him, placing a mask over my face to hide the cracks underneath.

"Of course not Zeno, I'm fine." I assured him and he flung his arms around my waist. For a seventeen year old, I had always found Zeno to be the most affectionate boy I had ever met. Even though I was ten years his senior, he always told me he saw me like a big sister and sometimes even a mother when I yelled at him for not keeping his room tidy.

"Sheesh, you women are all so weak. Just a small puff of wind and you're shivering in your boots." Shu-Ten mused with a grin which terrified all others except me, so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You be quiet you vicious beast, no one asked your opinion!" I snapped at him, turning my face away though Abi calmly spoke.

"Kazue, your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"

"Of course not!" I squeaked as Gu-En gave a bark of laughter, his white shaggy hair falling over his face.

"I think our little Kazue is lamenting over her beloved's mean words to her." He suggested, giving me a grin so I balled a fist and struck out however he caught my hand easily as I yelled.

"Shut up! You guys can be so mean, ugh. I don't know why I even bother putting up with you!" turning around I flung the king's robe from me in a rather elegant rustle of fabric, storming away with my fists clenched at my sides. "Stupid dragons. They can forget about me sneaking them extra dessert tonight because they don't deserve it!" I muttered before exhaling. "Except for Zeno and Abi of course, really it's just Shu-Ten and Gu-En. The jerks."

"Who's a jerk?" Shu-Ten questioned and I gave a sharp yell, springing backwards from where he'd dropped down in front of me and I tripped on the hem of my skirt, causing me to land heavily on my rear with a grunt as Shu-Ten laughed at my expense. "You have to be one of the clumsiest women I've ever met. You act like a child."

"Oh yeah? Well you're always an insufferable brute, so who are you to complain?!" I demanded, picking myself up and dusting myself off as Shu-Ten continued to grin, his spear leaning against his shoulder and it caught my attention for a moment. I'd been trained from birth to kill, my father being a master assassin and his clan were notorious for their skills. He had chosen me to complete the task given to us by a contractor and my target was King Hiryuu himself. There was little chance of a man getting close to him but a woman might fare better. Especially if she were in danger.

It was all perfectly planned. My father staged a bandit attack on a wagon which I'd cower within on the very same road that the king would travel down back to his castle. He came rushing in just as expected and saved me along with his four dragon warriors, however the moment our eyes met, I found myself freezing in place. He'd asked me if I was alright and if I was injured, however I just couldn't look away from him.

His hair of crimson red looked like it was a net of flames in the setting light of the sun, his eyes also shining with a bright concern that I hadn't seen anyone else direct towards me before. The weight of my knife felt heavy in my pocket as my hand strayed towards it, however the king saw the movement and his eyes had instantly saddened. _"If you are going to kill me, then please, be at peace. I will not blame you if you do."_ His words had never left me that day and my hand had dropped back to my side in an instant where he then smiled. _"Here, let me help you my lady, you look like you need someone to care for you."_

He'd pulled me out of the wagon and placed his cloak around me to keep me warm but then my father's men came back as he realised that I had failed in my objective as I was still starry eyed. The king was just about to introduce me to four strange looking men when the yells came from the trees and instantly I was on alert. Before I even knew what I was doing I had flung out my arms to shield the king and his fellows, turning my back to them as I faced my old comrade assassins, shouting at them to stand down.

They ignored me, calling me a traitor and all kind of filthy names so I drew out my knife and without hesitation, killed my father's second in command. At that point, the others faltered but they continued anyway, drawing their weapons and I knew that this was when I was going to die but still, I fought anyway. As I took life after life, I couldn't help but think to myself. W _hat am I doing? I do not know this king. I should not be protecting him. He is my target. What was it about him that made me falter when I have never done so before?_

The men behind me watched in shocked fascination as I took on assassin after assassin, facing many different kinds of weapons several at a time with only my knife to hand before King Hiryuu snapped awake and he ordered everyone to protect me. Protect me? Why would he do that? He knew I was there to kill him. Even so, the king had flung his arms around me and tucked me into his chest, my face buried into his neck as he swung his sword to defend me against several assassins.

Of all the warriors, there was one in particular that caught my eye and when I looked at him, I couldn't look elsewhere. He was powerful with a deadly grace, able to spring inhuman heights into the air and my mouth dropped slightly as I watched him wield his spear with accurate precision, taking out multiple targets in just one sweep. He had this terrifying grin that sent my heart hammering in my chest but not out of fear. I just…couldn't look away.

It had been a gruesome battle and ended with the last man falling, however I knew my father was out there and was on edge, looking around me frantically. _"My lady? What is the matter? Are there more?"_

 _"_ _In the trees. Only one."_ The blue haired warrior had pointed and sure enough, my father stepped into view. He disowned me on the spot however knew that he stood no chance against the five of us together, so left with an oath that he would take his revenge for my betrayal. I'd fallen to the ground after that, bleeding from several wounds that had appeared with a blush of blood under my clothes where I had not noticed them before. I expected to die then as well, however Hiryuu took me in and gave me a home, however he banned me from ever handling a weapon from then on, not wanting me to risk my life again.

"Oi. Oi. Woman. Wake up!" Shu-Ten shouted in my face and I gave a yelp, jolting awake before glaring at him as he just looked at me strangely. "You spaced out. Been trying to call you for the last five minutes!" He said before leaning closer, giving me his signature grin. "So what's for dinner?"

"Go feed yourself for once!" I fumed and shoved him aside but before I even got two steps his spear dropped down in front of me and hauled me back into his chest where he trapped me against him and instantly I felt my skin begin to tingle at his closeness.

"You should be politer to your superiors, woman." He said to me in a dangerous voice as two maids scuttled away in fear whilst I struggled, pressing my eyes shut to try and block out the knowledge that I could feel his sculptured muscles pressing against my back however closing my eyes only made me more aware of him. "I could break you in half so easily you shouldn't even laugh. Remember who you owe your life to otherwise I'll have to give you a painful reminder."

"Shu-Ten…" I whispered his name, unsure of what to say or do. I could have escaped if I wanted to, however despite the pain of him pressing the shaft of his spear against my chest, I didn't want to run away. Call me insane but I wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world than where I was now. His warm breath was tickling my neck, making my skin grow colder with each exhale and underneath his hardened muscles I could feel a powerful heart beating strongly against my back. My heart. Whether he realised it or not, it belonged to me.

"Ask nicely woman then I'll let you go." However, I did not like this possessiveness and dominating attitude he had towards me. With a stomp of my foot down on his weaker one I lifted the spear up and spun around, breaking it from his grip then thrust it towards him in a low stance, pressing the point under his chin and he slowly smirked at me. "Good. You haven't lost your touch. What's keeping you woman? Go on. Finish the job you started last year." My eyes narrowed and a fleeting temptation parted over me however I quickly quelled it.

"I don't want to." I answered him in an airy voice, struggling now with the spear as my hands began to shake under its weight. Have I really become so weak since then? Tears were sliding down my cheeks as I dropped the spear, hearing it clatter to the ground as Shu-Ten's smirk disappeared and he stared at me. "I don't want to hurt you!" My cry echoed through the hall as I clenched my fists under the long lengths of my sleeves, head bowed as I cried. "Never. I won't ever cause you pain, Shu-Ten. I'd rather cut off my own hands than be the one to hurt you!"

Realising that I had said too much my hands jumped to my mouth to cover it, halting my words as we stared at one another with wide eyes, shock glimmering in his eyes. My heart thundered in my chest as my tears continued to fall so I decided that being a coward was acceptable in this situation. I turned around and ran from him, fleeing through the castle before shutting myself in my room where I locked myself away and did not stir again even when the evening gong sounded.

Hiryuu came to my room and knocked however I didn't let him in. I didn't let any of them in. Not Zeno, Gu-En, not even Abi when he came expressing his concerns for me so I turned my face into my pillow and tried to suffocate myself. The only one who didn't come was him and that hurt much more than anything else. A woman in love can truly be a pathetic thing, though just as equally, she can be powerful as well.

I avoided the dragons for a couple of days until I'd fixed myself back together and my smile was back in place, so I pretended that everything was alright and that I didn't feel very well for a while. They were all blissfully unaware, saying they were glad I was feeling better however when my eyes met with Shu-Ten's, we both obstinately looked away from one another with stubborn expressions. Perhaps I was a fool to let myself fall for him. Ever since I first saw him that day, I'd been transfixed.

Nothing much changed after that day, Shu-Ten was a pain unlike any other and seemed to go out of his way to make my life difficult, tripping me up with his spear when I was carrying washing or saying things that hurt deeply but only made me angrier with him. It wasn't until one fateful day that I realised why exactly he was doing all of these things.

It began with a message from Zeno that the king wanted me to join him and the others on a patrol to check on some attacks north of the Kouka border from our enemy nation Kai. I was glad to go with them and packed quickly before mounting my horse, a white mare I called Lightfoot. I rode at the king's side, reading to him from a book of poetry as we rode and when we made camp, he made sure that my tent was always put up first despite me trying to protest, assuring him I could do it myself.

Zeno would also stick close to me, ensuring I was warm and when I settled down, he stuck his head in to say goodnight before going to bed himself. Even Gu-En was more affectionate than usual. His teasing had always been light and harmless, however I strangely found that he would always carry my load for me whenever we made camp if we were too far from a town to stop at an inn or something. Of course weight meant little to nothing for him as he could carry me on my horse with all my belongings but still, the thought was there.

I enjoyed spending time with Abi as well. We had a rather gentle relationship where I knew he was very fond of me and he knew I was very fond of him in return. He enjoyed listening to me sing, as did everyone, as he said that when I sang he could see things that even his dragon eyes couldn't see. Shu-Ten and I were still the same. When he made me drop all the firewood I'd collected, I almost ended up beating him with the largest stick I could find until Hiryuu and Gu-En separated us.

Idiot dragon. Tsk. Apart from him, the ride was pleasant and although I knew we were heading out on only a routine patrol to take in reports and check on the land, I couldn't help but feel content and extremely happy where I was. That is until we journeyed through a rocky pass which was slightly misty. Abi expressed concerns about passing through here however Hiryuu didn't want to waste any more time in getting to the northern territory in case conflict was apparent so we ended up galloping through. The mist cleared soon enough, however the moment it did so, Abi pulled back his horse into a rear and shouted in warning. "Ambush! We must leave immediately! Arrows are coming from the east!"

Almost as soon as he said so, an arrow struck Lightfoot and she fell to the ground with a cry, throwing me from the saddle and everyone shouted my name as I hit the ground in a roll but still not perfectly, the rocks winding me as I lay on my back, stunned. There was the sounds of silent movement which had me tingling all over in warning and before I could recover, a rain of arrows hurled down at us again. "Protect Hiryuu and Kazue!" Gu-En had bellowed, his dragon claw exploding forwards and I dragged myself to my feet before throwing myself behind Lightfoot's body, cowering low to avoid being struck as master assassin's descended down the cliffs noiselessly.

It was eerie to hear such a quiet battle. You would expect yelling and screaming however all I heard was the sound of tearing flesh and the grunts of the dragons as they fought their phantom enemies.

"Kazue! Stay close to me, I'll protect you." Zeno told me comfortingly, running to my side and pulling me up off the ground. "Are you alright? Were you injured?"

"My shoulder…" I said, looking to it with a wince. I'd landed on it badly and I could already feeling it swell. "Don't worry about me Zeno, I'll be fine." I assured him however when I saw a black clad assassin suddenly appear behind him, I quickly thrust Zeno out of the way and tackled him around the middle. "No! Leave Zeno alone!" I yelled and my hand closed around a rock, my eyes blazing in fury as I rammed it against his face, hearing the crack of bone before I stood up. "Zeno! We need to hide somewhere, I'm no use here and you're…"

Without warning another assassin came at me from behind without my knowing, my acute senses having been dulled over the months without proper honing and practice and as Zeno yelled in warning, I felt the blade slice through my back. I arched forwards, a soundless cry passing from my lips as Hiryuu spun around and shouted my name, angrily tearing through his opponent and tried to run for me as I collapsed to my knees, feeling hot blood pouring down my back as Zeno's arms shot out to catch me.

I was already shivering, my brown hair pooling around me in long strands which had untied from their plaited bun. The shock made it almost impossible to breathe as I stared at the rocky ground, my hands suddenly growing cold and my vision swam before me. Was it because of tears or blood loss?

Zeno tried to shield me from the next blow however he was batted aside with a fist to the gut which I saw when I turned my head and instantly, I was full of rage. How dare they hurt Zeno?! Slowly I climbed to my feet, my shoulders slumped forwards until I drew myself upright, my long hair gathered either side of my face so that no one could see my features until I lifted my head and my burning green orbs burned into the one who had hit Zeno. He will die for hurting my friend.

I pushed off the ground with one foot, rising high into the air in a balletic leap before I kicked aside the sword and rammed my foot against his face, standing over him as he fell to the ground. "Do not touch Zeno. Do not touch any of them." I spoke before turning towards the cliffs. "Father! I know you are there! Call off your men now before I kill every last one of them!" I howled, picking up a fallen sword and pointed it upwards. "I swear, if you so much as touch my precious people then I shall be the one to cut you in half!"

"Kazue, behind you!" Gu-En warned in a shout and I spun around, slicing my sword and it cut through the opponent easily in a single sweep. The assassins turned on me and immediately it became clear that I was their real target, not the king or the dragon warriors. They even walked straight past Zeno to come at me as I fought with all my strength but my lack of training meant I was weak and very quickly the sword was knocked from my hand and another gash was opened across my chest.

Before a third strike could be made, however, Shu-Ten dropped from the sky and his dragon leg burst from his shoe as his power swelled, giving a roar as he swept them all off their feet. "Leave her alone you bastards!" He bellowed in rage, gripping his spear into a stance as I stared. His arm shot out and pulled me to him, anchoring me safely to his side as he held out his weapon threateningly, hoarding me close and I felt the heat from his skin cling to me, bringing a surreal comfort as my mind whispered his name. Shu-Ten. "Oi, woman. Get that yellow haired idiot out of here before you're both killed." He ordered before sweeping out his spear and kicked with his foot, breaking someone's spine with just a single strike. "Go now!"

"But Shu-Ten, you're…"

"Didn't you hear me you stupid girl? I said get out of here!" He thundered, turning a raging look back at me. "Go before I kill you myself!" I flinched but nodded, starting to run towards Zeno however I paused and looked back. A dagger was thrown at him and it lodged into his shoulder, making him howl in angered rage and pain as he gripped it then tore it out, throwing it back before continuing to sweep with his spear and leg, keeping the assassins at bay however as one dropped down from the cliff and ran towards him silently from behind, my feet started to spur into motion.

"Shu-Ten!" My voice came out as an echo and time seemed to move with a steady heartbeat, the entire world seemingly holding its breath as Shu-Ten turned just in time to see me jump in front of his back and I flung out my arms as his shield, my eyes narrowing in focus as the sword pierced through my chest instead. The flare of pain was almost intolerable but I never made a sound except for a shuddering gasp, my eyes pressing shut as I jolted up onto my toes before falling to the ground when the sword was yanked free, blood as red as the rose blooming from my chest as Shu-Ten and the others all stared.

Rain began to pour, spattering against my face and as it slipped past my lips I swallowed, welcoming the taste of heaven's tears and I felt honoured to think that such a holy place was weeping for one such as me. Had I done enough to atone for all that I'd done? I feel as if I have. I hope I have.

In the distance, I heard Shu-Ten screaming. His furious wrath fell upon the assassins as well as all the others, meaning that soon there was not one left standing. Even Abi had located my father and Shu-Ten had dragged him down from the cliffs before he could escape, smashing him into the ground and beat him to death until Abi and Gu-En pulled him off, whereby Hiryuu then mercifully ended the man's life as he dwelled in broken pain.

I was struggling to breathe, Zeno's hand resting on my head as he cried over me and when I felt his warm tears fall against my cheek, so different from the cold, cold rain, my eyes opened slightly. "Z-Zeno?"

"Kazue…please don't die. Don't leave us!" He begged, gripping onto my hand tightly. "Who will smile at us every morning if you're not there? Who will scold me for not cleaning my room? Who'll shout at the people who call us monsters and tell us that we're truly beautiful?!" He choked on his tears as the others ran to us, I could feel their footsteps vibrating through the ground.

"Ssh Zeno…it's alright. You'll see me again." I promised him softly, whispering as to conserve my energy. My hand lifted to his face and rubbed against his cheek and he gripped onto it tightly, still crying as the others finally reached us as my bleary eyed smile gazed up at him.

"Kazue!" Hiryuu was the first to speak however it was Shu-Ten who lifted me up, grabbing the front of my clothes and giving and angry shake as he fought against tears.

"Oi, woman, don't you dare die on us now! How dare you sacrifice yourself for me?! You stupid girl!" He yelled before he broke down, crying against me as I just stared with wider eyes.

"Shu-Ten…you're crying…I've never seen you cry." I murmured before laying my hand on his head, making him look up at me as I smiled, feeling everything gradually becoming colder and colder. "Please don't…you'll ruin your reputation…you monster…"

"Kazue…" I sniffed, feeling my eyes fill with tears and they slid down my face as I looked to Hiryuu, Abi and Gu-En, reaching out for them and they each lay their hand on top of mine.

"Take care of yourselves." I murmured as the sensation of weightlessness began to overcome me. "Promise you'll keep on smiling about the good things in life. Smile about each other…and the bright future you're working for together…smile for the kingdom and I'll be able to see it too. I'll always be looking over you…"

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Shu-Ten yelled to me, shifting his arms so that one curled around my back and the other over my middle as he pulled me closer to him, fingers sliding into my hair and he pressed his head against mine. "Stop talking you dumb servant girl. Just lay still for a bit. You'll…you'll be fine…" He choked on his lie and I found myself smiling through my tears regardless of how weak and cold I felt.

"Shu-Ten…it's almost…as if you care." I said with quiet laughter, reaching up and brushing my fingers up and down his cheek. "I…I don't understand you."

"Yeah, but you're the only one that's ever tried to." He said and my eyes widened slightly. "You really are an idiot if you still don't get it, Kazue." It was then that it all made sense. Shu-Ten never meant to hurt me at all. He only ever did or said any of those things in the past just…to get my attention. I've been so blind, why did I not see this before? He really was a gentle soul deep down, I could tell just by the way he was holding me now. Clinging to me with all the strength he dared as if afraid he'll break me further. I smiled.

"You're…the idiot…Shu-Ten." I began to murmur as my eyes slid closed and my mind slipped away as if I were falling asleep.

"Wait. Wait Kazue, do you understand? Tell me you understand! Damn you woman, answer me! Tell me how you feel, I want to hear you say it! DAMMIT!" Shu-Ten was yelling and no matter how much I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt, my body went limp and with a last smile, my soul was torn from my body, left to be soaked in the rain whilst being held by those I held close to my heart.

Even as I passed over, I heard Shu-Ten's cry of anguish following me, his roar of wrath vibrating through my mind until all at once, everything was silent.


	38. Defying Death

It still hurt to move and my body felt like it was drenched in ice and fire at the same time, however I could sense people around me now. Jae-Ha was close and so was Zeno, Yoon, Shin-Ah and Kija. Zeno…where's Zeno? I need to talk to him. "Zeno…Zeno…" I called out and tried to stretch out a hand however he held it gently, his presence bringing a welcomed warmth to me where it banished away the feelings of illness and vulnerability. "I kept my promise…Zeno…my promise…" I tried to tell him however no one understood.

"What's she talking about? What promise?"

"She's hallucinating and talking nonsense. She's been shouting out strange things for the past two hours." Yoon was saying as I searched through the blackness for them all. "I believe she's been asking for someone called Shu-Ten." Zeno's grip tightened on my hand and I felt it even through the delirium.

"Hiryuu…Shu-Ten…I'm here…I'm still here…please…" I wanted them here, I wanted them to hold me and heal me with their embrace, however I quickly became confused. Who was I? Was I Ryo or this woman I dreamed of called Kazue? The name wasn't all alien to me, however it felt like it was nothing more than a very distant memory that I had long since become unattached to. I dwelled with these thoughts for a long time before once again my mind was filled with the endless reals of battle and blood into I was drowning in a river of red and my eyes flew open, a panicked sob escaping me as I sat fought against open air in my panic until someone gripped my arms and pinned me down.

"Ryo calm down, there is nothing to fear here, you're safe with us." Jae-Ha's voice filtered through my mind and I quickly calmed, finding I could breathe easily as I lay back and waited for my vision to clear before I could see him. It was dark however there was firelight from outside filtering into the tent meaning that I could just about make out his features. "Don't worry, they're just nightmares." He murmured, stroking my face and hair soothingly as I continued to catch my breath. "They'll be our secret, I promise not to tell anyone." He gave a wink as I exhaled finally, closing my eyes once more.

"Jae-Ha…"

"That's right Ryo. It's me and I'm not going anywhere."

The hazy glow that surrounded him seem to seep into me and when I opened my eyes slightly again, he was still looking down at me. Still smiling softly, his hand stroking back my hair with tender strokes, eyes glowing with a vibrant warmth which caused a smile to tilt upwards on my lips. "Don't…think…of taking…advantage…of me…scoundrel." I whispered and I heard his gentle laugh as he curled his hand around the back of my head and helped me to drink a little, quenching the thirst that was burning in my throat so that I felt a little more comfortable.

"Would I do such a thing, sweet Ryo?" If I could have I wouldn't have given and bluntly sarcastic answer however I felt my mind slipping away again and darkness enfolded me, though I continued to feel Jae-Ha's presence at my side. It was like a guiding light. Sometimes I even heard his voice and I followed it back towards safer places where dreams were either non-existent or emotionally nostalgic such as when I watched Yona and I play in fresh snow the first winter I arrived at the castle.

Hak and Soo-Won had joined us and we played for so long that we all ended up becoming ill. I remember that day clearly and I felt tears in my eyes as I watched the memories flit by in dim silence, the muffled echoes of voices in my head all that I could hear until slowly, I opened my eyes to find I was being carried on Kija's back. He smelled fresh and was easily carrying my weight however as I lifted my head his turned to the side to looked at me. "Ryo? Are you awake? How do you feel?" He questioned, stopping and giving a call towards the others who instantly looked back and Yoon came rushing forwards as I blinked dazedly.

"Ryo? Do you recognise me?" I blinked at him before arching an eyebrow.

"Who else would you be pretty boy?" I questioned him before my eyes began to pull shut once more. "Sorry…Kija…I'm weighing you down…"

"There's no need to apologise Ryo, you weigh less than nothing for me. I'll carry you for as long as necessary so that you can rest." He said however I missed the last part of I as I faded back into sleep. I woke up upon several occasions like when Kija put me down as everyone stopped for lunch and this time, I managed to stay conscious for longer and listened to what the others were saying.

"She won't last out here like this." Hak was saying. "We should take her back to my tribe. Grandpa will take good care of her."

"But if someone recognises her then she'll be in danger." Jae-Ha reasoned with an odd tone of protectiveness in his voice. "Someone could let slip to someone else visiting from the castle and then what? We won't be there to protect her and if your tribe get caught up in a conflict, everyone will be in trouble."

"So you're saying it's better if we keep her out here in the cold air where she won't have any real respite to recover?" Hak answered in a growl, the two of them glaring at one another until Kija rose.

"We can take her to my village. She will be very safe there and no one will be able to recognise her. My people will be able to heal her and help her recover until she is fully healed and no one will tell any outsider of her whereabouts." He reasoned and both Hak and Jae-Ha stopped, though Yona sounded unsure.

"I do not want Ryo to leave us, she's always been with me and she's the fastest fighter of us all. Shouldn't we just try to find somewhere quiet where we can wait for her to get better? Maybe Ik-Soo's place?"

"Yona, Ryo won't last that long unless she has proper care and attention. The outdoors aren't helping her, there are too many infections she can pick up just by being out here." Yoon reasoned with her. "I don't want Ryo to leave either, however we have to think of her safety first. There's still a high chance that she could die unless we do something now." Yona fell silent, looking away sadly as Zeno patted her back.

"It's alright miss, Zeno knows how much you care for the big miss. It will all be fine in the end, that's what Zeno thinks." He tried to comfort but Yona shook her head, trembling at her hands.

"So is it decided? We'll take Ryo to Kija's village?" There was a collective nod and hum of agreement however as the panicked voices in my head began to fade away, I tried to force myself fully awake. I have to argue, I have to try and persuade them to let me stay. I can walk on my own, I'll try and do my best, I just don't want them to leave me.

"She's having nightmares again." Yoon said with a sad sigh as I let out small whimpered, kicking and struggling until I began to claw at my face, trying to rip the illness from me but Jae-Ha quickly restrained my hand as my nails almost drew blood.

"Easy sweet Ryo, just relax." His voice was like a charm and I instantly sank back into him, selfishly wrapping myself up in his presence as Yona came closer too, taking my hand in hers and holding it tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ryo. This is all because of me. If I hadn't made you stay then you could have been off travelling somewhere safe and sound." She said quietly. "You used to tell me you wanted to visit other lands and you always made up the most incredible adventures in your head which you'd act out for me as children. Do you remember? Hak used to tease us for fantasising but you never stopped dreaming." I could hear the bittersweet tone in her voice and I wanted to reach out and comfort her but my arms were so heavy that I couldn't even lift them. "You've done so well taking care of me even when I was at my lowest, so now I'm going to take care of you Ryo. We'll get you somewhere safe where you can rest then one day soon we'll come back for you. I promise."

One day isn't good enough. I don't ever want to leave their sides. I must fight off this sickness, no matter what I cannot die and I cannot remain so weak. I promised the princess that I would always do my best to remain by her side so that she only had to reach out and my hand would be there for her, so I must honour my word. I slept deeply for a full day and night so that when I next awoke, I was fully awake.

I was still feverish and I could smell my arm was infected so I sat up slowly and looked around me. Yoon was curled up at my side so I smiled and used my left hand to pull the blanket further up and over him then picked up his medicine bag before I shakily began to rise to my feet. I felt as if my legs were made of sticks and could snap at any moment, however I managed to make it out of the tent and into the open air where instantly I felt a cool and refreshing breeze.

From there I stumbled into the forest, going deeper through the trees whilst using the light of the moon to find my way, trying to head for secluded and out of the way of the others. Finding such a place I sat down and unwound the bandage to then look at my gruesome wound. The stump was blotchy and incredibly inflames, oozing pus and I flinched back from the smell before forcing myself to deal with it.

I was shivering slightly however the cooling air was exactly what I needed to help bring my temperature down and as I began to waken up further, my hand went for my knife. There was only one thing I could do. I have to make this wound neater in order to save the rest of my arm. If the infection travels I could lose the entire usage of it and that's the last thing I need. I'd seen one or two amputations before and if I can do it right then I might even save my life.

Ripping up a portion of my clothes at the hem I wound it tight around my lower arm, cutting off the blood circulation then pulled it tight before finding myself a thick stick which I snapped down to size then bit on, ready to clamp my teeth down on it if necessary. This was going to hurt but there was no other way now, it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

So with a deep breath, I began the procedure. I was right about the pain and I was already splintering through the cloth wrapped stick in my mouth however with the dead flesh now cut away from my skin I exhaled, spitting the wood from my mouth then quickly set to work. I stitched the skin closed over the top, using my teeth to cut the thread once I was finished before lacing it with a little honey and herbs to keep out infections as well as swallowing some before I used a fresh bandage to cover the neater and more rounded stump of my arm.

With everything now done, I rested my head back against the tree, breathing deeply as I felt my body become sticky with sweat. There's still the dead lump of flesh and bone that I'd cut away so I quickly buried it, hiding the evidence before I began to pull myself towards where I could hear running water, wanting to wash my hands and also drink something as I was thirsty. I pulled myself up to my knees however the moment I tried to put weight on my spindly legs, they gave out beneath me and I went straight for the ground.

A rustle of movement sounded and a light chirp squeaked as Ao leaped onto my shoulder the same moment Shin-Ah appeared, his hands curling around my arms and rested me back against his chest. "Shin-Ah…what are you…?"

"You need rest, Ryo." He said to me gently so I gave a weakened smile.

"I was thirsty, I wanted to get a drink." I told him and he nodded his head, helping me to stand upright before he crouched down before me, offering his back so I placed my hand on his shoulders and buried my face into the warm mane of his white fur, Ao nuzzling against my cheek and trying to force an acorn into my mouth as a way of trying to give me strength.

Shin-Ah carried me over to the stream and I cupped my hand into the water to drink, watering my throat until I felt a little better and I then washed down my neck and face so that I felt a little more human. I was still shivering and Shin-Ah even put his fur around me to try and keep me warm so I accepted it gratefully as he crouched beside me with worry. "I'm not going to die Shin-Ah, it'll take a lot more than just losing my hand to take me down." I assured him gently, stroking Ao's head as she sat on my lap. "So don't look so worried."

He didn't respond except to reach out towards me until his fingers brushed against my head, pulling a leaf from my hair before he dropped it aside. He made me chuckle, his innocently childlike quirks always making him seem more like a shy toddler than a fully grown man. Reaching out with my left hand I caught his, giving a small squeeze of reassurance before I stood up again. "We should head back before the others wake up and get worried." I murmured quietly, touching my head as it spun however before I could even think about taking another step Shin-Ah had lifted me off the ground as easily as if I were a child, carrying me back to the campsite where I soon fell asleep against him, not even stirring when he put me back to bed and tucked me in carefully like I had done for him so many times before.

The next morning when Yoon awoke to find me already awake and sitting up, he stared at me as I smiled pleasantly. "Good morning Yoon, how are you today?" I asked him cheerfully, amused by his stunned expression before he suddenly lunged for me, throwing his arms around my neck as he yelled my name and quickly brought everyone else running with panic however when Hak ripped aside the tent flaps everyone was shocked to find me with colour back in my cheeks and a smile on my face.

"Ryo! Ryo!" Yona flung herself forwards as well with Zeno and Kija in tow, the four of them hugging me tightly as they sobbed with relief that I was well again, chattering around me and I found their excitement rather draining but I enjoyed being surrounded by their warmth and being fully conscious to understand it.

Yoon quickly ushered everyone else out, saying that I was still in a fragile state and that I needed plenty of rest. My fever had come down but wasn't completely gone though I felt much better than I had done before, however when Yoon found out about what I did, he hit the roof. It took me an entire twenty minutes to calm him down, assuring him I was alright and that it was for the best.

Sure enough I wasn't strong enough to carry myself yet, so Jae-Ha offered to carry me for the day though I was reluctant to accept such an offer but Kija was carrying other things and so was Hak and Shin-Ah, so I had no choice. It wasn't because I disliked him or distrusted him, it was simply because I couldn't help but feel strange sensations whenever we were close and my face flushed slightly as he lifted me onto his back and began to walk with me along with the others.

"You're looking far more like your usual beautiful self today sweet Ryo, perhaps miracles really do exist." He said to me as I kept my head turned away from him so that he wouldn't see my blush. He looked at me for a while before I sensed his aura change, becoming melancholy and regretful as he bowed his head, a shadow casting over his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you when you're like this. I promise I'll be as gentlemanly as can be." He told me and I turned my head to look at him, my eyes rather innocently winsome. "And…I'm sorry about your hand. You lost it shielding me. I wish there was a way I could fix this. If I had the power to turn back time and change what happened I would, now you're at a disadvantage if we are in a battle."

I lifted my hand and touched his cheek, brushing my fingers over his skin lightly and he looked up in surprise, eyes melting into mine as I couldn't bring myself to look away. "I won't be at a disadvantage so don't worry about me. I may use my right hand predominantly in everyday tasks, however in fighting I am left handed." He arched his eyebrows in surprise. "That's why when Hak and I fought together with a spear and glaive, we were undefeated. He'd fight right handed and I'd fight left. We were unstoppable together." I explained to him before giving a smile. "So I'll be fine. I'll just have to retrain a little, that's all."

Though sadly I knew it was unlikely that I'd ever be able to use my fans the same way again. I could fight with them one at a time, however when it was just the one I was far weaker as I couldn't defend with one and attack with the other. I'd have to do things one at a time and that was dangerous for me. Maybe I should sell them for money and buy a new weapon to suit my handicap. I pushed these thoughts aside. I'll deal with that later. What matters most now is that I don't die.


	39. The Fear Of Abandonment

It took a long while for me to recover back some of my strength but I recovered enough that I persuaded everyone that I didn't need to leave them all. I could walk on my own and carry my own things however Shin-Ah had the rather ingenious idea of getting me a walking staff to help me as I would get tired pretty quickly. He picked it up from the side of the road and cut it down to size with his sword before giving it to me and I found it incredibly helpful.

Whenever the others decided I looked too pale or worried too much over me, they would try insisting on carrying me instead though I hardly ever let them. Whenever they did end up carrying me it was mostly because Hak had just picked me up over his shoulder and ignored my angry protests as I beat my fist into his back.

What I struggled most with was getting used to not having my right hand anymore. It was a strange sensation. I could remember having feeling where now there was only open space and I could still imagine it, it was almost as if I could still feel a spirit hand there which moved to my will. Often I would reach out for things and grope in confusion with my right before remembering that I no longer had fingers there. Also trying to carry thing one handed whilst only being able to support with my right was proving to be a challenge however I was determined to not allow it to overcome me. What's done is done and there's no use in crying over it.

The others all made it their mission to try and help me as much as possible, meaning that I no longer had any chores to do. Jae-Ha took over washing and Yoon picked up on any sewing that needed doing as every time I tried one handed, I'd struggle, plus the wound was still healing so Yoon instructed me every day not to push myself and not to allow any more infections to take root. "Kija, I can carry my own things, don't worry." I told him as he picked up my backpack and slung it over his shoulder just as I'd reached down to take it.

"It'll tire you out less if you don't have to carry anything. The sacred hand of the White Dragon is ten times stronger than that of any normal human so this is nothing, I assure you." He comforted and would hear nothing of argument. So in all, I felt pretty useless. Hak wouldn't even let me take care of my weapons, sharpening them himself despite me protesting and practically clawing his eyes out to try and get my fan as he sharpened the blade edge all wrong.

The more I found I couldn't do as I used to, the more increasingly frustrated I became. They wouldn't let me do anything by myself. Not even the princess. They treated me like I were some fragile invalid and it was beginning to drive me insane. I know they were only trying to help but it was beginning to make my firm walls crumble when I couldn't even prepare food, struggling to hold down a vegetable and cut it at the same time so Yoon nudged me aside. "Here, let me do that."

"Oh…okay." I began to give up. Instead of being a nuisance, I chose to hide away in the tent where I was out of the way and tried to paint however I quickly found that I simply could not use my left hand like my right. I couldn't paint anymore and that was upsetting. I'd have to practice every day if there was a hope to get my old skill back but it was entirely unfeasible considering the circumstances. I didn't want to read so I ended up just lying on my side, curled up into a tiny ball.

"Ryo? It's time for dinner, you should come eat something." Yona called softly however I kept my back turned to her, pressing my eyes shut to feign sleep. "Ryo? Are you awake?" The princess pressed, waiting for a few moments before drawing back. I could still hear their voices outside. "She's asleep, should I wake her?"

"No, she needs rest. We'll save her some food." Yoon answered. "I'm getting worried. She hasn't been herself lately. I think she's taken losing her hand a lot worse than she's letting on."

"Well none of you are particularly helping." Jae-Ha told them all, which surprised me. "You're making her feel useless by the way you all take over whatever it is she's trying to do. How do you expect her to learn new methods of doing things when you don't give her the chance to practice?"

"She's still weak from her illness, she shouldn't be doing anything!" Yoon argued hotly. "But she's so stubborn usually I can't get her to settle down. I'm surprised she's sleeping right now." At that moment Ao came scampering inside the tent, jumping up onto me then hopped down the other side so that she stood before my face and I pressed a finger to my lips to hush her quietly as I continued to listen. "Maybe we should have made her agree to go to Kija's village, we're not covering as much ground as we would usually because we have to slow down the pace."

"Perhaps this really is too much for Ryo. Her health should come first." Kija agreed. "With her as weak as she is now, she may become a liability in any future fights. Especially if she doesn't have her other hand, how will she use her weapons?"

"Shut up White Snake, you're not giving her enough credit." Hak snapped. "Ryo is one of the best fighters in the entire kingdom. She'll come up with something, you just watch."

"I'm just saying, we cannot protect the princess to our full potential if we are also concerned with Ryo's welfare. She is not in any condition to fight!" Kija tore back and Yoon quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"Okay you beasts let's all calm down. This isn't going anywhere." He instructed. "Yona, what do you think we should do?"

"I want Ryo to be safe and healthy. However I don't want her to leave us either." She admitted. "It's selfish of me but perhaps I've become spoiled by having Ryo with me all the time. I'm too used to depending on her, so maybe it's time I tried to stand on my own for a while." My eyes shot wide open and I turned over, quietly slipping towards the front of the tent so I could hear better. "I think Ryo needs to be somewhere she can regain her strength and live in peace. I've asked too much from her already, perhaps it's time we all move forwards." She wants me to go?

"If the miss will pardon Zeno, Zeno disagrees. The miss doesn't need Ryo like she used to, but we still need the big miss. Without Ryo things won't be the same. Zeno won't smile so much if the big miss isn't smiling with him and neither will the little miss."

"We have to think about what's best for Ryo. She is clearly not coping with the strain of travelling around in her condition." Kija pressed and Yoon nodded his head.

"She's already deteriorating, she's all skin and bones really though she pretends it's all still muscle. It's a wonder she's still alive. With the amount of blood she lost that day, she _should_ have died."

"Ryo is stronger than you all think, you should have more faith in her." Jae-Ha sighed and I could just imagine him flicking out his hair. "The real question is, what do you think will happen the next time we are in a battle? Are we willing to risk Ryo's life? Will she have overcome her obstacle and manage combat with just one hand or will she be a burden?" That perverted scoundrel, how dare he insinuate I'd be a burden?!

"As much as I hate to admit it, I've never heard of a successful warrior who only has the one hand." Yoon said slowly, looking over to Hak. "Are you willing to risk it Thunder Beast? You know Ryo the best other than Yona. Could she do it?" Hak was silent for a long time, contemplating his answer and I silently prayed that he'd say yes.

"I don't know." My heart dropped to my feet as it turned to ice, freezing painfully within me before it cracked painfully. "Ryo is…difficult to predict. Either she'll succeed and blow us all away with what she can accomplish or she'll hit rock bottom and never get up. At the moment, she'll be more of a hindrance to us with the way she is."

"So does that make things clearer?" Yoon asked. "What do we do?"

"We take her to Kija's village." Yona answered decisively as I pressed my hand to my mouth and stifled the quiet, shaky sobs that were beginning to escape as tears clouded my vision. "I won't risk Ryo's life. She'll be better off out of danger where we won't have to worry about whether she's safe or not. Maybe there she can start a new life and move on."

"I agree princess, a wise choice." Kija agreed with her immediately. "It's for the better."

"Ryo will understand, she knows that we can't afford any setbacks, right?" Yoon looked around at everyone and a few nodded. Jae-Ha looked away, refusing to answer but Zeno looked sad.

"None of you…truly understand Ryo. You're all wrong." He said and they all looked at him in surprise but then he turned and looked at me where I stood outside the tent, looking at them with tears of anger, my hand clenched tightly at my side as I trembled. What could I say? They made their thoughts perfectly clear and each word felt like a claw in my gut.

"You're all such jerks!" I yelled at them, pressing my eyes shut as I shouted, struggling to keep myself together. "You won't even give me the chance to prove you wrong, you're just passing me off as some crippled burden! Well damn you all, I hate all of you!" Spinning around I strode away from the camp as Yona called out after me but I quickly disappeared as the rain began to fall.

It had been threatening a storm all day and there was a flash of lightning overhead followed by a distant roll of thunder but I only picked up the pace, heading into the dark trees and didn't look back. I needed air. I needed space to think. However all I could hear in my head were their words. How dare they? How _dare_ they? I can still fight, I can get stronger. I fought off those soldiers with just one hand, didn't I? Did they forget about that? If I did it once then I can do it again, I won't let myself fall into a bottomless pit of self-pity. It's just not an option!

As the rain hurtled down I slid down a bank then found myself slowing down, walking through the storm as the howling wind snapped at my orange robe, making it crack against my legs before it was lifted up in a billowing garment with my hair also feeling the storm's wrath. My skin was soon pale and cold but I ignored everything, continuing to walk until I was following a river that was beginning to overflow.

I walked until my feet were numb and I looked up from the ground to the stormy skies, watching as a final bolt of lightning the storm seemed to melt away, the rain rising until it was only a light patter and the wind blew itself out. A small storm then, it sure didn't last very long. The overflowing river quickly evened out, flowing away and carried debris with the current until it was running clear, the murky depths becoming crystalline as my eyes then fell on a large stick on the ground.

Reaching out I picked it up, carefully rubbing away the moist earth and dead leaves until I had a straight shaft of wood roughly the length and weight of a spear. The wind picked up a little, swirling around me until my eyes narrowed and a snap decision formed in my mind. I will not give in. not now, not ever.

I thrust out the spear with my one hand, it's length lining with my arm before I began to whirl it around in continued motion, turning with it as I began to get a feel for the movement and quickly twirled it under my foot, using my ankle as a support to allow it to roll over before it met back in my hand once again. I jumped, jabbing forwards and continued through my paces until I was sweating, breathing deeply but my strong fingers wielded my staff without issue and even my feet began to join this new dance I was forming after I'd kicked off my shoes, learning and practicing, picking it up every time I dropped it and refused to allow any failure to upset me. If I cannot use my fans then I'll go back to using a spear. I'll find a way, there must be a way.

For the hundredth time I dropped the staff and I hissed sharply before looking at my hand, seeing it was rubbed raw and splintered slightly so I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, however I felt a familiar presence close to me and I looked up to see Zeno watching me silently, his tousled mane of hair blowing in the still stormy wind as it began to pick up once more. Questions filled my mind, ones I had been meaning to ask for a long time now so I took my chance now seeing as we were alone.

"Tell me who Kazue is Zeno!" I called to him and he blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Zeno knew you must have been dreaming about her, you talked in your sleep when you had a fever." He answered, sliding down the bank before taking my hand. "Come, Zeno will show you a cave near here, it's dry and we can talk." For once he was utterly serious and I allowed him to lead me forwards, helping me up the bank and led me to a small cave that he'd found where we sheltered from the drizzling rain and harsh wind as it began to pick up again. "So, the miss has remembered something that doesn't make sense, yes?"

"I had dreams about this woman. Kazue. She seemed to know the old King Hiryuu. You were there too Zeno and three other dragons." I explained to him. "Abi, the Blue Dragon. Gu-En, the White Dragon and Shu-Ten the Green Dragon." I blushed a little. "I think she was in love with him."

"What did the miss see?" Zeno asked and I gave a slight shiver, hugging my knees to her.

"I saw her die in an ambush on the road. They were attacked by assassins that were under the command of her father and she took a sword through her chest for Shu-Ten." Turning my head I looked at Zeno and saw his deeply reflective and melancholy expression. "Zeno? Did that really happen?" He nodded.

"Miss Kazue…she was a very good friend to Zeno. She would always give Zeno sweets and loved all the dragons but she loved Shu-Ten most of all, though they pretended they hated one another." Zeno began to explain and I listened in shocked fascination. "The Green Dragon didn't trust Kazue at first because she was sent to kill King Hiryuu, but he quickly fell in love with her singing and then he was in love with her completely though he pretended not to. He would say mean things and play pranks on her so that she would get angry at him."

"Yes, I saw something of that ploy in my vision." I agreed, shaking my head a little. "But I don't understand, what does this have to do with me? Kazue died thousands of years ago right? How come I'm seeing things now?" Zeno lifted his head and smiled to me softly, his aquamarine eyes glistening purely as his warm aura filled me with an inward glow.

"Because the miss is Kazue. Kazue is the miss." He answered and my jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Quickly I shook my head and slapped my face to try and wake myself up, however when that didn't work I turned back to Zeno. "Are you saying that I'm…a _reincarnation_ of this woman Kazue?" Zeno nodded his head with a grin.

"Yup! Zeno was shocked to see the Miss Kazue again after so long. Zeno was sure he was dreaming." He said before calming down again. "Miss Kazue's soul went to heaven, but her spirit kept her promise to Zeno. She came back to see him again." I stared at him dumbstruck for a while, unsure whether or not to believe him however, deep down, I knew it was true. He felt so nostalgic and warm somehow, as if I had known him for a very long time. Plus I had that dream, I couldn't just ignore the fact. Swallowing nervously, I began to speak.

"How…how was Shu-Ten after she…I died?" I asked him and Zeno's face fell once more.

"Green Dragon was angry for a long time. He liked killing things a lot more until King Hiryuu made him realise that he needed to grieve. It was hard for all us dragons to lose the miss, but Green Dragon then devoted his life to honouring Miss Kazue's last wishes. To fight for a future worthy to smile about. He always grinned, even though it scared the ladies. It made Zeno happy to see him determined once again!" Zeno said with his own smile. "And now, Green Dragon is happy with Kazue up in heaven. They're together again, but here, Zeno gets to see the miss one more time only this time, as Miss Ryo."

"I'm not the same, Zeno. I'm not Kazue. I don't have her memories or anything like that, we're different people."

"Zeno knows. Miss Ryo is more aggressive than Miss Kazue and she is much stronger, but Zeno can still see Miss Kazue as well. She liked children and always found a reason to be happy so that she could smile, no matter what." Zeno used his fingers to tilt his lips upwards into a grin. "She used to pull faces at Zeno to make him laugh whenever Zeno felt down." I gave a quiet chuckle however the smile didn't quite reach me, faltering just as it was beginning to show.

"I can't think of anything to smile about right now, Zeno. Everyone else wants me to leave because they think I'm weak. I heard what they said, they don't believe in me anymore." I lowered my head into my arms, hiding my face away. "And I'm beginning to think they're right."

"Miss shouldn't listen to others. The only one who knows the miss best is Miss Ryo. Zeno knows from experience, no one can tell you how weak or strong you are, that's up to you to decide." He said wisely, looking out of the cave where the rain continued to fall prettily, glinting with each drop. "Miss Kazue never let anyone else's thoughts stop her, when everyone else distrusted her because of who she had been, she aimed to prove them all wrong. When only Hiryuu and Zeno would speak to her, Kazue would tell them she was grateful for the new chance she had to become better."

"That sounds like me. I mean her." I corrected before laughing wryly. "So, I really did keep my promise. I promised that you'd see me again, and now you have." Turning my head, I looked at Zeno. "It must be lonely, living all that time without anyone to go home to. I'm sorry I left you for so long Zeno." I told him sincerely but he smiled.

"Zeno knew the miss would come when the time was right. She was waiting for King Hiryuu too, so Zeno understands." The patter of rain created a symphony of nature outside, pattering against leaves and tinkling over water as the river flowed endlessly. I shifted in my place, turning around to face Zeno before I reached out and placed my hand on his head.

"I'll make a new promise to you Zeno." I told him before I leaned closer and rested my forehead against his. "No matter how long it takes, I promise that I'll keep on coming back to you. Whether I'm alive or dead, I'll be at your side all the way no matter how this world changes. For all eternity, no matter how many pains and trials I have to endure, I won't ever let you be alone." I vowed to him and I could sense his dumbstruck expression before he leaned further into me. "I swear on my soul, you won't be left behind."

"Don't worry about Zeno, miss. Zeno is used to waiting." He assured me but I placed my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I think some friendships were made to endure, so you can count on seeing me again sometime in the future. When that happens, make sure to keep me out of trouble." I said, making him chuckle lightly as I then pulled back. "Zeno, what should I do? I don't want to be a burden to everyone but I don't want to be left behind either. Do you think it'll be best for me to leave?"

"Zeno wants Ryo to stay. Ryo is good for the little miss and for everyone else too. When times are toughest, the miss always pulls through and gives everyone strength. That's what Zeno thinks." I nodded in understanding, taking his wisdom into consideration as the rain began to let up but not completely. Eventually I ended up curling up with my head in Zeno's lap, his hand brushing through my hair as he looked down at me with soft affection. "And Zeno knows that the miss's heart does not change. The miss still loves Green Dragon, it's written into her soul." Inwardly, I started at his words which he had obviously meant for my sleeping ears.

It was a little awkward when I returned with Zeno, however Yona was the first to run to me, throwing her arms around my waist and holding onto me like she wanted to crush the breath from my body as Yoon did the same, both of them teary eyed as they clung to me tightly. "Don't ever run off like that again Ryo, I was so worried!" Yona said to me in distress, making me blink in surprise. "We're sorry we said those things, we didn't mean them, we didn't mean any of them! I just don't want to ever see you hurt again Ryo, I would never forgive you if you left me!"

Slightly bewildered by this sudden flood of tears I rested my hand on her head and placed my other arm around Yoon, smiling down at them softly as the sun broke through the clouds, casting a golden light to shine down us with a luminous glow which shone off my face, bringing colour and a healthy shine back to my skin as my old smile returned.

"You two are so cute." I said with a chuckle before pulling them closer to me. I didn't say anything about what had happened or what was said, choosing to simply put it behind me and prove them all wrong.


	40. Valuable Merchandise

We returned to water tribe territory and stopped in a town called Ryushi with the aim of buying Zeno some new clothes since his other ones were pretty much all destroyed and no amount of sewing between Yoon and I was going to fix them. He was borrowing clothes at the moment however he still needed his own.

Shopping was something I really enjoyed. All the fabrics and clothes were too beautiful to even comprehend, I bathed among the silk and satin as we searched for new clothes for Zeno who kept on grinning. "Zeno you look really happy." Yona commented as we continued to browse through fabrics.

"It's because the kid really worries about me." He answered happily, the kid being Yoon. I think Yoon worries about all of us in his own way. We are a rather odd bunch, each of us carrying demons on our backs but somehow we seem to make things work.

"Speaking of which, this is a really beautiful and peaceful little town." Kija commented as I stood next to him, frowning at a royal blue fabric thinking about how good it would look on Hak as a cloak or maybe even a ceremony robe for a wedding. "This is what the water tribe should really look like."

"The shore area is pretty much empty now." Jae-Ha mentioned just as Shin-Ah appeared beside Yona, holding an ornate hairpin against her hair, the large flower blossoming against her vibrant red.

"Yona." She seemed surprised at first but her eyes quickly began to sparkle as she took the hairpin, completely forgetting about the fabric she had been holding beforehand.

"How pretty, Shin-Ah where did you find this?" She asked breathlessly and I looked over as Shin-Ah pointed to a jewellery store, the merchant crouching down before his wares and we instantly moved over to take a closer look.

"Over here."

"Wow, it's merchandise!" She stared at all the pretty jewellery before touching a finger to her lips. "Although…I did get a little money from Yoon."

"It's fine once in a while. Right?" Jae-Ha reasoned as he suddenly appeared between Yona and I, placing an arm around our shoulders and my face instantly fell into an unappreciative glare. "To buy a pretty hair accessory." My elbow jerked backwards powerfully and stabbed him in the gut, doubling him over as Kija pointed out some necklaces to the princess.

"Hands of scoundrel. Some merchandise is too valuable to be touched by the likes of you." I quipped at him proudly as I knelt down and reached out with my hand to carefully inspect some finery.

"You sure do gain back your strength quickly, sweet Ryo." Jae-Ha choked, rubbing his stomach where I had struck him but I ignored him, my attention only half occupied with the jewellery as the princess spotted a rather simple yet unique item. She was staring at it, a blue stone cut into a shard on a long cord, however it seemed to shine effortlessly in the light. The merchant told us that it was a longevity stone and I smiled warmly at the light in Yona's eyes as she turned to us.

"Do you know where Hak is?"

"Over there." Jae-Ha gestured with a jerk of his thumb to where Hak sat in the shade sleeping like a baby.

"He's sleeping?!" Yona squeaked, standing up in surprise as I chuckled to myself. I had warned Hak that staying up all night and not switching duties with someone else was a bad idea but the mutton head never listens to me.

"Yesterday it was Hak's turn for night watch so he seems to be a little sleep deprived." Jae-Ha grinned and chuckled a little as Yona stared in complete astonishment at Hak's lax attitude. "No matter how tired he is, I never thought Hak would show such a relaxed face."

"It's because he really trusts everyone." Yona murmured before dashing towards Hak, making me sit back on my feet as I watched her go, Jae-Ha still standing beside me.

"I heard something interesting. I'll use it against him next time." My hand reached out and caught his jacket, yanking him down to my height as I glared at him threateningly.

"Don't you dare." I warned, making him grin innocently. He's such a perverted idiot. As Yona sat down beside Hak and gave the tiniest of blushing giggles I smiled to myself affectionately, still holding onto Jae-Ha's front however I let him go just as he tried to veer back, allowing him to fall flat on his back as I then continued with my browsing as if nothing had even occurred.

"You have no idea the pain you put me through, sweet Ryo."

"Oh no, I know exactly what kind of pain you endure when you're with me." I assured Jae-Ha, tossing him a carefree smile. "Especially since I'm the one inflicting it."

"So cold, harsh words such as that aren't befitting a beautiful lady such as yourself. Here, why don't we find something more to your suiting?" He suggested then before I could react, he had reached around me with his arms enshrouding my body, making me tense and freeze as my cheeks blushed with a vibrant warmth as I felt the strength of Jae-Ha's chest and arms so very close to me. As his arms curled around me his hands picked up a necklace from the wares in front of me before holding it against my neck.

It was a small necklace, one that would sit close to the neck with a beautiful pendant that gleamed with the golden metal that had wrought its shape. The coiling dragon sat proudly against my pale skin, expertly crafted and fashioned with a sweeping body and majestic curves in the small figure that dangled just within eyeshot. "Perhaps this is more to your taste, sweet Ryo? It is only a shame the dragon is not green so you it will serve as a permanent reminder of how close you hold me to your heart." My cheeks flushed further at that and I whacked my hand back into his face.

"Dream on you scoundrel! Pretty gifts and sweet words like that don't work on me!" I yelled aloud desperately as I quickly stood, gripping onto my walking staff tightly. I hardly needed it anymore, however sometimes I needed something to lean against and it served as a good weapon to prod Jae-Ha with if he wasn't behaving or to whack Hak on the back of the head just because I felt like it. I stormed away after that, knowing full well that Jae-Ha was grinning behind me.

I ignored that smirking look on his face and returned to the others as we gathered together once more however Zeno was the last to join us. He took his time but eventually we spotted him approaching, grinning into his new clothes which looked rather fine and expensive. "Hey Zeno, was your money enough for that?" Yoon questioned and Zeno shook his head cheerfully.

"Nope."

"Then how did you buy that?"

"Big sister bought it for me."

"What big sister?!" I gave a laugh at Yoon's frantic shouting as Ayura and Tetora appeared behind him, walking up to us and the blonde beautiful giggled behind a hand, making Yoon start slightly as she beamed.

"We bought it for him." Yona called out their names excitedly and ran towards them with me also approaching, nodding my head to Ayura respectfully as I smiled.

"It's been a while, how are you both?" I questioned them as we all grinned at one another, Tetora and Ayura bowing gratefully.

"Thank you for taking care of us last time."

"I didn't think I'd see you guys in a place like this." Yona said excitedly as Tetora giggled again.

"It's great to see you all so lively and well."

"Where's Lili?" As soon as Yona asked the question, Tetora's smiling face fell a little with sadness and disappointment on Yona's behalf.

"Ah. Miss Lili is a little…"

"That's right. She went back to Suiko didn't she?" Yona's shoulder slumped slightly in disappointment so I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting and reassuring squeeze, earning a smile in return as we looked at one another before returning our gazes to our old friends.

"So Tetora, it was you who bought the clothes for Zeno?" Yoon questioned and Tetora gave a grin.

"Yup. It's a gift." She assured him as Yoon arched an eyebrow in surprise as his hand strayed towards the money he carried with him.

"Are you sure that's alright?" He persisted but Tetora simply continued with her charming smile, giggling sweetly like a little girl.

"I'm just doing what I can for these cute boys. Also…to celebrate our reunion, I have another gift! Would you like a cup?" She offered, holding up the jug of wine and several of us leaned closer hopefully at the prospect of alcohol, though Yona didn't look too amused. We ended up all sitting down together and us older ones shared a drink, though I only had the one cup, preferring not to drink to excess so that I was always on the alert.

"With beautiful girls here, the wine also tastes much better too." Jae-Ha said with a loving sigh as he drained his third cup, sitting beside Hak as I sat next to the princess.

"That's how you ended up drinking the drugs, right?" Hak asked innocently and Jae-Ha's face plummeted.

"You still bringing that up?"

"It was a dumb move on your part." I reminded him studiously as Shin-Ah looked at his wine blankly and Kija looked overly red in the face from only his second drink. This stuff must be a little stronger than ordinary wine since normally Kija could drink at least four cups before feeling tipsy.

"This red wine is made with the water that's the water tribe's specialty." Tetora informed us all. "Of course, there's no drugs in this." Well that's music to my ears. Reaching across I took Kija's wine and drank it myself, not wanting it to go to waste then drank Shin-Ah's as well as he didn't seem all too keen on it.

"Is everything fine now in Shisen and Sensui?" Jae-Ha questioned and I looked over to Tetora for her answer.

"…Yes. I guess so. But it's great how we can meet everyone here." She said a little despondently and I arched an eyebrow, glancing to Hak who met my gaze and we both wore similar expressions.

"Why don't you cut to the chase?" He suggested bluntly. "Stop trying to bribe us in a roundabout way. You came to find us because there's something you need, right?" He reasoned and I nodded my head in agreement, watching as Tetora gave a small smile.

"Lord Hak really is sharp." She mused before she and Ayura bowed before us. "To be honest, there is something we would like to ask of you regarding Miss Lili."

"What's wrong with Lili?" Yona demanded with worry, rising quickly from her seat as Tetora continued.

"Right now Miss Lili is in exile from Suiko." We all blanched. "That in itself is nothing to worry about but just as you'd expect, she wouldn't sit around and do nothing. This time she said she wants to go to the country of Sei." Sei? What on earth would Lady Lili want to go to Sei for?

"We can't stop Miss Lili anymore with just us two." Ayura spoke, surprising me inwardly as the quiet swordswoman finally used her voice for the first time since we'd reunited. "Which is why even though it's a lot to ask, we would still like to ask everyone to go to Sei with Miss Lili as her bodyguards." I wasn't quite sure what to think. To go to Sei with Lady Lili was a lot to ask indeed, however I knew without a doubt that Yona would agree. Already I could see her smiling.

"Tetora, Ayura, you didn't have to bribe us with anything just to ask for your help. We would have helped you and Lili anyway." She said warmly before rising to her full height. "Everyone, we're going to Sei with Lili, will you join me?"

"Of course Princess! I am always at your service." Kija agreed, the first to leap to his feet and I laughed as he swayed, catching him in my arms as his red faced head rolled back to rest against my shoulder.

"I think you drank too much Kija." I said to him but he instantly began to protest, shouting out senseless drivel which only made me laugh further, smile extended completely as I helped him to sit back down again before going to fetch him some water. We made plans to travel in the morning when Kija had had the chance to sleep off his slight intoxication as well as Jae-Ha, who proceeded to drink more and more despite my warning him.

Honestly, some guys just can't hold their liquor. By the time Jae-Ha, Zeno and Hak were passed out from drink, Tetora and I were still drinking as I had come to relax around everyone and allowed myself to drink as much as I wanted, reasoning that nothing was going to happen and even if it did, I could still fight being slightly tipsy. "You can really hold you drink. I'm impressed!" Tetora practically yelled as she slapped my back painfully but I only giggled incessantly, the drink making me giddy.

"Of course! I could drink old man Mundok under the table…hiup…when I was only thirteen!" I said through a bout of hiccups which only made me laugh further. I wasn't completely drunk. Just a little tipsy that's all.

"By the way…I've noticed you're only using your left hand. Have you hurt yourself or something?" Tetora asked and Ayura nodded her head in agreement, making me sober up a little as I looked away, blushing slightly as I set down my cup and pulled back the sleeve I used to hide away my arm and missing hand, revealing the bandaged stump which had Tetora's jaw falling flat to the ground as both of them stared. "WHA-bu-how…what happened to you?!"

"I didn't have time to pick up a weapon to shield him, so I used my arm instead." I murmured softly, my fingers gently stroking the stump as the memory flashed before my eyes but I could only smile softly with affection, seeing Jae-Ha's weak and frail body lying there helplessly on the ground. How could I not want to protect him? It was just natural instinct to me, almost as if it were written into my blood.

"You poor thing, to lose your hand…I couldn't even imagine. How will you fight?"

"I will find a way." I assured her, lifting my eyes up to the starry sky as the flames warmed my face. "It is not so bad. I still have my other hand to fight with, I will just have to retrain. So long as I am able to stand then I will remain at my mistress's side and protect my friends. They are all I have left in this world." The glittering stars made me smile further as they sparkled in my green hazel depths.

"You mentioned a 'him'." Ayura noted calmly, not looking my way but still posing the question as Tetora straightened.

"Yes. Who was it you were protecting? Was it Hak? I wouldn't blame you if it was." She said but I shook my head, closing my eyes and looking towards them with my smile, cheeks flushed with the amber glow of the fire.

"No. It was Jae-Ha." I answered them, making them blink in surprise.

"Really? Is it because you have special feelings for him?" Tetora interrogated eagerly but I lifted my hand, signalling she should keep her voice down as not to disturb the others. "Doesn't he feel guilty?"

"I think he does but he hides it well. Jae-Ha doesn't really tell anyone how he's feeling, he tends to bottle things up inside. A little like me." I admitted, giving a little chuckle before swigging some more wine. "But I can tell. I see it in his eyes every times he looks at me then his eyes always drop to my hand. He feels responsible but I don't want him to feel that way at all." The alcohol was speaking for me, making my words flow effortlessly without restraint. "Even though I'm sometimes cruel and rude to him, I care very much about his welfare. It feels like he and I are deeply connected in some way that transcends all reasoning. I can't really explain it…I just want him to be safe. Just like Yona and the others. I'd rather die myself then see them taken from me…"

Glancing to the girls I saw they were fast asleep, snoring ever so lightly and I chuckled with amusement, rising with a slight waver but managed to shift them into a more comfortable position and place blankets around them to keep them warm. After that I stoked the fire and placed some more fuel on it to keep it going for a little while longer, giving me some time to look over the others.

They were all fast asleep, curled up in a variety of positions, Ao and Zeno notably curled up into Shin-Ah's fur. Another hum of quiet laughter tickled my chest before I turned and looked over to Jae-Ha. He lay on his side, head tucked on his curled arm with his fringe resting over the one half of his face. With the light of the fire, his flawless skin seemed even smoother and silkier to the touch, almost like fresh cream.

Before I knew it I had walked over to him and knelt down at his side, not recognising exactly what I was doing before I had reached out and gently brushed away some of his hair so that it was neatly organised and not tickling his nose. The familiar throbbing feeling in my chest returned when I saw him sleeping so peacefully, seemingly innocent and untainted by the weight of the world around us. The smile returned to my face as my hand rested on his head, brushing over his hair to feel the soft strands like I had always wanted.

"You really are a perverted scoundrel." I whispered to him, my words humming softly at the quietness of their sound, almost musical to the ear which was not listening. "I can't keep you out of my head. I think you do it on purpose just to spite me." Pausing a moment longer I shook my head, exhaling slowly before hesitantly I leaned forwards, taking a deep breath for courage though as the alcohol surged in my body I felt a strange burst of confidence and I reached down, pushing myself forwards and did not stop until my lips made contact with the side of his head, feeling the warm skin against my feather light touch.

A strange sense of homeliness filled me as I kissed Jae-Ha's head, my one hand having curled into his hair gently and combed through the silky strands. The warming glow of the fire began to burn against my cheeks along with my blush, alarm spreading through me however my heart remained steady and quiet in my chest, like a light flutter which felt effectively calming at my panicking mind as I closed my eyes and relaxed, allowing all these quintessential sensations to wash over me like a cleansing soak, seeping deep into my soul to fill the cracks and push back the splinters that had appeared from the breaks over the long, strenuous years of my life.


	41. The Treasure Sought By A Pirate

The next morning we started making our way to Lili's residence where she was planning to go to Sei, a neighbouring province without protection, which Ayura and Tetora had protested to the point of desperation. I walked at the back of the group, making my own pace quite peacefully until Yona dropped back to my side, falling into step with me.

"Ryo, I think I may have made a mistake." She whispered to me carefully and I looked to her in surprise.

"In what way princess?"

"I…I bought something at the market we were just at. It's a present for Hak but I'm not sure whether it was a good idea or not." She turned her large amethyst eyes to me, blinking with worry. "Do you think he'll accept a gift from me?"

"Why wouldn't he? Hak's a beast but he's not unkind." I reasoned with her with a gentle chuckle. "Is this what's been worrying you since yesterday? Dear me princess, you're becoming senile." I teased and she pouted at me in return, looking away as she blushed.

"I am not! I just…it was a spur of the moment thing. I don't want to give him the wrong gift." She told me with a sigh before reaching into her bag and pulled out a small bundle which she handed to me and I carefully and discreetly unwrapped so that none of the others saw.

"It's beautiful, what kind of stone is it?"

"It's a longevity stone. The merchant told me it would bring the wearer good fortune and protection. I want to give it to Hak so that he's more aware of his own safety." She explained as I wrapped it up again then returned it to her. "I tried to think of gifts for everyone but nothing else had any meaning to it the way this did, and Hak has been with me the longest other than you, so I want him to know that I appreciate him." She was rambling a little so I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her, giving a broad smile.

"He'll love it. I assure you." Giving her shoulder a squeeze I then gestured that we should keep up and not fall behind. "Just be aware of your feelings princess, don't let them escape you." Her eyes widened.

"Feelings? What do you mean?!"

"You'll understand someday." I answered ambiguously before quickening my stride, forcing her to jog to keep up with me. It took us most of the day to get to where Lili was, travelling first by foot and then by carriage-wagon. It didn't take much to persuade her that travelling to Sei alone was a stupid idea and that we would accompany her, so we were invited to stay the night.

The boys were given a room to themselves, however Yona was invited to share with Lili whilst I stayed with Ayura and Tetora who were very welcoming and gracious, offering me a hot bath and anything they could think of to get me but I insisted that I was fine. "Do you need help undressing? Here, we have a proper robe here that you can borrow and we can style your hair too!" Tetora beamed, ushering me into the room where she lay out some selections of clothes for me and I was given no choice but to pick one.

The water tribe style of garb was different from what I was used to wearing but it was extremely comfortable all the same. I soon wore a soft blue gown with a patterned skirt, light to wear and very ladylike. I felt like a proper courtier as Tetora combed through my hair and twisted the left side back, pinning it to my head with a comb.

I was all too aware of her constantly glancing to my right, however, looking to the stump which was now a little too exposed for my liking. "Gruesome, isn't it?" I said suddenly, breaking the silence. Now that it was unbound you could see all the scars and fleshiness the wound left behind.

"Oh sorry! I don't mean to be so rude it's just…"

"Ugly." I finished for her before smiling. "Don't worry, I feel the same." I reassured her as I stood. "Thank you for the gown and the comb, they're all very beautiful." Bowing to them in gratitude I caught Tetora giving a guilty and slightly pitying look to Ayura.

"It was our pleasure." Ayura said in her calm, almost toneless voice, inclining her head towards me. "Please, take good care of the ladies with us. We are relying on you."

"No need to fear, I shall ensure they both return safely. Besides, you'll both be there too so there's nothing to be concerned about." I nodded, rising up again before exhaling. "I think I need some fresh air, it's a beautiful night." Without waiting for them to answer I left the room to go for a walk. By now it was late, however when I stepped outside and saw the full moon I couldn't help but instinctively relax. It was just so beautiful out here.

Movement caught my eye and I turned my head, instinctively slipping further back into the shadows to see Hak watching Yona leave, his hand clasping something around his neck. So she'd finally given it to him. I knew he'd like it. Hak would have loved anything given to him by the princess, I could have told anyone that from the very beginning.

"The blossoming buds of romance is a beautiful sight, is it not sweet Ryo?" I almost yelled at the whisper but a hand clamped down over my mouth and the other curled around my waist, drawing me back before suddenly I was flying through the air, my mind racing with panic until we landed and I beat myself away from Jae-Ha, forcing him to release me.

"You scoundrel! You perverted jerk!" I yelled insults at him as I breathed heavily, cursing that small smirk he was wearing as he stood before me. "Don't ever do that again, next time I could kill you!"

"To die by your beautiful hands would be a blessing, my sweet Ryo." He answered charmingly, making me scowl further at him. Pervert. He was just creepy sometimes. Did those kind of lines really work for him? It makes me wonder. "Don't look at me that way beautiful lady, you'll make lines in your perfect skin." He said as he reached out and smoothed his thumb over my brow, attempting to remove the creases but they only furrowed further at his attempt.

"You're a scoundrel, you know that right?" I questioned him before giving him a push and turned away, stubbornly folding my arms. "If Yona wasn't so fond of you or if your leg wasn't so useful then I'd get rid of you here and now, save us all a headache." I could hear him feigning hurt behind me as I continued to refuse to look at him.

"Why, sweet Ryo, those words are daggers to my very soul. Why would such tender lips speak such ugly words?" I slapped his hand away when he tried to reach out to touch my face again, not even needing to turn to face him to do so.

"I only speak the truth." Still stubborn, I closed my eyes when Jae-Ha moved around to face me. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? The others will notice you missing if they wake up, do you really want to listen to Yoon yelling at you again?"

"The same could be said for you, my lady." He said softly, not missing a beat. "But to receive a lecture from Yoon in return for seeing you so prettily made up is something I am willing to sacrifice."

"You're a cad."

"No, I'm a pirate, and I steal only the most valuable treasure I can find." He responded immediately, arm suddenly anchoring itself around my waist and I squeaked as he yanked me closer, eyes flying open to see his only bare inches away from me. "And it won't be long until the treasure before me is mine." He didn't give me a chance to respond as his hand found mine, winding his fingers so that they were interlocking before reaching forwards and touching his lips to the side of my head. "Just returning the favour." His whisper sent a shock down my spine as I gasped, shocked by the meaning behind them. Had he been awake the other night?

I couldn't ask him as the next thing I knew, Jae-Ha had leaped up into the air and left me behind, gaping and completely lost as I stood alone on the roof. What…what had just happened? That was completely intense, I wasn't prepared for that. Damn it Ryo! You're supposed to be better than this! You can't let him get to your head, he's just playing you because it's a fleeting fancy, you'll both get over it. It's what Jae-Ha does, you know his type, just get a grip.

Though even as I spoke the words in my head, my heart was screaming otherwise. Just let him in, give yourself to him. It's too late to turn back, your souls were written together from the very beginning, there's nothing you can do but accept your fate.

How confusing the mind and heart are.

We journeyed with Lili to a town named Yousui, where fireworks were dancing in the sky because of a festival celebrating the water god. The others instantly became lively, however I was still a little pensive, thinking back to Jae-Ha's strange behaviour the other night. Now that I think about it, he had smelled a little of alcohol, so I have decided that his actions were simply drink induced and nothing else.

Even so, I could hardly look at him without suddenly blushing and needing to look away before our eyes met, heart hammering away in my chest like it was a forge. Quite quickly I realised people were splitting up and my head spun in different directions, trying to locate everyone at once. "Hey…we shouldn't split up. Guys!" When no one paid any attention to me I slapped a hand to my face. Just great, this is all we need.

Exhaling my stress I began to move through the crowd, craning my neck to see as the festival began, however only a few minutes later I heard someone cry out, the voice easily distinguishable among the laughter. "Lili!" Quickly I found her, my hand reaching out to lay on her shoulder protectively as Tetora tried to find the culprit who'd cut the lady.

"Let me see." I gently prompted, making Lili pull back the sleeve to show me the cut. It wasn't deep or particularly long, it was just bleeding enough to be noticeable. Why do this? And who did it?

"Lili! Are you alright?" Yona and Hak came running, the princess stopping before her friend who knelt on the ground, a little shaken by the shock.

"I'm fine, it just seems like someone cut my hand." She trembled slightly, gripping her arm where the blood began to trickle. I watched as Yona's eyes widened before they darkened, a small flame of anger being lit.

"Who did it?!"

"It's just a scrape!"

"They managed to escape." Tetora murmured, clenching her fists as I rose to my feet and looked out among the thick throng of people also. There was no way of telling which one did it, not unless we gathered everyone into a line and searched them for a blood stained weapon.

Without warning another round of fireworks exploded in the air, however underneath it was the distinct whispers of screams in the distance, setting both Hak and Yona on edge as I tensed, frowning into the night. This was only becoming more and more confusing by the moment.

"Hak, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Screams that were drowned out instantly by the sounds of fireworks and laughter." He explained to the others as they began to arrive.

"Is it a nadai addict again?" Lili questioned from where she crouched, still gripping her arm.

"Well there are rumoured to be nadai merchants from Sei in the town, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." Tetora mused before turning to her mistress. "Lady Lili, please wait here, I'll go and…"

"Tetora wait." I was surprised when Kija stepped forwards and lifted an arm gently to block Tetora's path, stopping her from leaving. "Don't go. It's our duty to fight, you bring princess and Lili to the inn. It's better if you rest a little longer." He said wisely before turning to the others. "Let's go."

"That was pretty cool Kija." Jae-Ha mused, making me flush red slightly as I turned my head away from him, trying not to look in his direction, instead searching for Yoon.

"Yoon! Stay close, we can't afford to get separated at this point." I said to him as Yona tried to insist she go as well. Yoon nodded and came to my side, anchoring himself to me where I instinctively lifted my cloak and hid him underneath, holding him close as I looked out over the crowds with suspicion.

We returned to the inn, Lili, Tetora, Yona, Hak, Ayura and I. The others went out searching for the sources of the screams whilst we sheltered where it was safe. The innkeeper, an older lady named Tsubaru, was shocked at Lili's condition when we returned, however Tetora quickly bandaged the wound up and we all sat down to some tea.

Not a moment after I'd sat down, a caller shouted up to the window at Hak, saying there had been an accident and people were needed to help out. Without even hesitating Hak jumped out of the window, making me roll my eyes as I poured myself a cup of tea. Ayura walked off to check the surroundings, which left just us four girls behind.

"The reason for this commotion…seems to be an accident." Tetora murmured softly.

"Looks like it." Lili agreed as Yona continued to glare out the window. After my first cup of tea I felt a lot more relaxed so I went for another, glancing over to Yona occasionally to make sure she was alright. "I wonder if the accident was taken care of." Lili mused after a while, prompting Tetora to jump up before anyone else could speak.

"I'll go check outside quickly!" She was bright and cheerful, desperate to be of use despite her condition. In some ways she and I were the same. Recovering from wounds which should have killed us and determined to prove to everyone else that we were still strong.

"There's still the nadai problem, but to think such an accident would happen too." Lili continued but then I looked up from my third cup of tea when Yona spoke.

"Is it really just an accident though?" What does she mean by that? Could all these events be connected? "The fact that your hand was cut, Lili. Was that an accident too?"

"It was just a shallow wound though." She argued gently, smiling over to Yona affectionately but the princess remained stony cold.

"Just a scrape…it's be no problem if you really were only scraped."

"What do you mean?"

"They probably wanted to keep you in the inn…" By this point, everything around me was growing woozy and I felt faint, like I'd suddenly returned to my feverish state from before. What was happening? Why was the world spinning around me? My head gave one final throb before the cup fell from my hand and I dropped to the ground, my head hitting the floor solidly before everything went black.


	42. Fireworks and Falsities

My eyes snapped open as I came to my senses all at once. Surprisingly, I felt very normal. In fact, better than I had done in a long time. What had I drank in that tea? Could it be possible that I drank nadai? I had heard of some of its effects and dulling the senses was one of them. I need to be more careful, that damn innkeeper, she must have been behind this.

Around me were other people all bound and locked down in their seats and even though I tried to free myself, the bonds were too tight. "What's going to happen to us? Where are we going?" A frail voice whispered and I looked to the pitiful soul who was quivering in their shoes. Even I didn't know what to expect, I would resign to fearing the worst.

Sure enough when we were dragged outside into blinding sunlight and harsh heat, it was to find a half built fort standing under the sun, people working away in dust and grime whilst soldiers stood watch, cracking their whips every so often and the sound sent a jolt up my spine. Slavery. This was a slavery compound to build what looked like a fort. This was not good. Where were Yona and Lili? They weren't in the wagon with me.

I listened quietly to the terrified mewling of my fellow captives, looking around to take in the sights as soldiers came and unbound everyone. "From this day forward you must forget your names, families and your previous lives. From now on you are slaves, worms to do our bidding and for now, your orders are to complete this fort. Build it strong and obey us, those are your only purposes from here on in."

"Where are we? This isn't my home town!"

"You're in the province of Sei. All you need to know is that you're here to build our fort, so get moving!" The whip cracked to the ground and everyone around me jumped, the solider glaring at us all. Suddenly he cracked a grin, reaching out and lifting a jug of what looked like wine. "But where are my manners? You're all hurt and thirsty. Here, this drink is for all of you, drink as much of it as you wish." Alarms began to ring in my mind as others swarmed towards the drinks, gulping it all down their throats in one go. I bet that's nadai.

"You there! Why don't you drink?" A hand suddenly curled into my hair and ripped back my head painfully so that I was forced to look into the eyes of a guard. "Didn't we order you to drink?"

"I'm not thirsty." I answered back coldly before twisting, gathering some room before I slammed my head forwards against the guard's, making him cry out before he dropped to the ground cold. "Anyone else?" I questioned darkly, eyes searching each of the faces as I stood regally before them.

"What…how…how dare you!" A whip cracked down towards me but I lifted my arm and allowed it to take the brunt of the attack, the coil wrapping around my wrist before I gripped on and gave a firm tug, pulling the guard towards me until we were face to face, my brow pressed into his helmet with a quiet anger.

"I suggest you use that idiotic tool of yours more sparingly, or I shall be most displeased." I don't know what it was, whether it was the fact I'd dared retaliate or the tone of my voice, or even the way I was looking down mercilessly into his eyes, but the guard gulped and shivered slightly, having no choice but to nod his head and back away.

We were ordered to drop all of our belongings into a pile, however I had nothing with me to release. Not even my fans. All I had was a hidden dagger tied to my leg but I kept quiet about that, standing still and quiet as we were herded into our chores. I was added to the stone shifters, where we'd be forced to carry heavy stones either in our arms or by carts, dragging them back and forth all day long in the scorching heat.

For the moment I decided I would keep quiet and not draw attention to myself as I was heavily outnumbered. I knew it would be a bad decision to try and break free right this moment. I learnt my lesson from Awa. Others drank greedily from the nadai wine but I neglected it, even in the scorching heat. I decided that I would only drink if absolutely necessary, as it seemed that in small doses the nadai could have medicinal properties as a pain killer, however anyone who abused it would then become addicted.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, taking a breath as I looked out along the wall. I prayed the others would find me soon as well as Yona and Lili. I prayed they were safe and at least out of danger. It was foolish of me to be drugged that way, however there's nothing I can do about it for now except ask around and gather all the information I could about the fort or whether two girls of Yona and Lili's description were here.

Unfortunately, I quickly found out that there were actually two forts and the likelihood was that Yona and Lili were taken to the other. Tsubaru was wise to split us up. That trickster merchant innkeeper, when I get my hands on her, she'll never trade an item ever again. I don't care if she's an old woman, I'll break her fingers for what she did to Yona and Lili. "Get moving!" One of the guards shouted at me so I picked up my cart and continued to push.

In some ways I welcomed the hard labour. In the few days I'd spent here already, I could feel old muscle returning and hardening once more. Even as the effects of the nadai wore off, I found myself feeling stronger than I had done before. It was difficult to work with the one hand but I forced myself to work around it, coming up with my own method of pulling rather than pushing, tying the cart to my waist with a long strip of cloth and dragging it that way.

About four days after my arrival, I felt myself begin to falter. I need to drink some of that wine, I won't be able to continue much longer if I don't. Just a small dose…that's all I need. Reaching out I took a cup, looking into the unsuspecting liquid before slowly drawing it to my lips. I took the tiniest of sips, nervously swallowing before I gulped the rest down. It was so refreshing and almost immediately I felt better.

My body went numb in all the places I ached and all the pain disappeared, making me feel completely refreshed and renewed. Perhaps nadai isn't all bad, if it's legal in this country then there has to be a reason why. Shaking my head I blinked, feeling a little woozy but the feeling quickly disappeared when I started to move. I took orders much more easily after I'd drank, not having the willpower to argue or fight back until the effects began to die away again in the later evening.

We were allowed to rest and sleep in the late evenings, from around midnight until dawn before we were all rudely kicked awake and forced to work more. When a soldier came to kick me awake I swung out my leg and knocked his out, toppling him over with a yell as I snuggled further down into my blanket. "I'm sleeping."

"You bitch!" Opening one eye I shot the man a look, making him tense before he grit his teeth. "Get up and be ready to work. We have a week to complete this fort or you all forfeit your lives!" He then got up and left, leaving me alone in the shack which was our night quarters. I sat up and looked around, suddenly feeling painfully alone. I missed everyone, I missed them so much. All I wanted was for them to turn up smiling and tell me that it's time to go home. Sucking in a breath I felt my eyes tear over. I don't ever want to be left alone or behind, I won't be able to manage if I were alone, I need my friends close to me or the demons will start eating me away from within. That's how I felt right now.

I know, I'll drink some more wine. That'll make the pain go away, just until the others come back for me. If they come back…no. They will. I just have to be patient. Until then I'll dull the pain with just a little more wine, a sip is all I need and then I'll be able to forget about the loneliness.

Stepping outside I immediately reached for a cup, gripping it tightly and brought it to my lips. "See? I knew she'd bow eventually. No one can resist the nadai once they've had a taste. They're all the same." I froze in place when I heard the soldier speak, stopping the liquid just a hair's breadth away from my lips.

"Maybe now she'll be more obedient. We can't afford any setbacks and her unruliness was starting to become bothersome. You remember that guy she knocked out when she first got here? Broke his nose. Completely shattered it. They guy won't ever look the same again."

"Damn it, what kind of monster is she?" They looked around and flinched to find my eyes fixed directly on them, glowing like burning coals before I set the cup back down, untouched.

"It's refreshing, isn't it? You should try some." I said as I walked past, ignoring them further and took up my work. The sun was burning into my skin, causing it to go red and my hand was soon scratched and full of splinters. On top of that, I was covered in cuts from whiplashes and the salt from my sweat was only irritating them. How much more of this torture could I handle?

I worked until evening where I dragged my feet, feeling completely drained of energy and I was shaking from overusing my muscles all day. "Well, well, what have we here?" A snarky voice spoke and I stopped, too tired to answer. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you? How did someone like you end up here?" The guard said in a tone which had my stomach crawling. He appeared from the shadows with three companions but I never even lifted my head, I just couldn't.

"You look tired my sweet, why don't you come rest with us for a while?" Without waiting for my answer they reached out and grabbed me, forcing me to my knees as I tried to wrestle free but I was so weak by this point that all I could do was drag the air into my body. "Damn it, she's completely affected by the drink. That makes it no fun at all."

"Who cares? She's still a woman, isn't it better if they're willing and don't scream in your ear?" Their words jolted me awake, fear suddenly creeping inside me. It was Kum-Ji all over again, I could feel his penetrating glare as he stripped me down of my armours and walls. I was back there…in the dark…in that place…tied up and unable to break free, I could feel his threatening presence even now.

"Let's make it quick, I have to get back to my rounds." The third said as they ripped my outer robe, exposing me down to my midriff and baring my shoulders as the fabric fell into a pool around me, the sleeves slipping down my arms. "Damn woman, you're wise to bind yourself aren't you?" He whispered in my ear, reaching closer before licking at my lobe.

I shivered and whimpered in fear, completely frozen by their touches, one of them reaching forward to pull back my hair and expose my neck. "You obviously haven't drunk enough if you're still able to protest. Here, drink some more!" An entire jug was thrown over me and I coughed and spluttered, starting to shake more violently as I spat out any nadai that entered my mouth and began to fight back a little more but the guard held me firm. One of them even pulled back my sleeve to my right arm and gave a disgusted snort.

"She's lost a hand. That has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." He then kicked at me with his leg. "Oi, were you a thief? Did you lose your hand because you couldn't keep your fingers to yourself?" They started to laugh as I fought against them, gasping for air as the wine trickled down my back, however before any of them could make a further move, a shadow appeared in front of us and with one clean sweep of a large wooden stick, had knocked them all out cold.

"Shin-Ah!" My shoulders slumped as I looked up at Shin-Ah, his mask and mane gone to reveal more of his face, eyes hidden behind a bandage which he'd secured to keep his powers hidden. "Shin-Ah…" It was almost too good to be true, was he really here? My dear friend, Shin-Ah, sweet Shin-Ah. Forcing myself to my shaky feet I took another breath, stepping forwards once however when I took the next step I collapsed but Shin-Ah was there, moving forward quietly and his arms curled around my waist to hold me gently. "Shin-Ah…Shin-Ah…" I began to sob, overjoyed to see him and I buried my face into him as the tears flowed, my entire body wracked with sobs which I muffled into his jacket.

"Don't cry Ryo." He whispered to me softly, hands pulling me a little closer as my hand gripped into his fur lined jacket to reassure myself.

"You're here. You came. You finally came. Please don't ever leave me behind again…don't ever abandon me…I was so lonely…so alone I was frightened…Shin-Ah…Shin-Ah…" My senseless babbling puzzled Shin-Ah but he said nothing, waiting until I'd pulled myself together again and I pulled back, smiling to him with tears in my eyes still. "It's good to see you again."

"Hm." He nodded his head before gesturing me to follow, pulling my right arm over his neck so that he could help me walk away. He helped me slowly drift over to a large stack of rubble and wooden beams where hidden behind them, I found Hak, Kija and Yoon waiting for us. "She's here." Shin-Ah announced and I sucked in a breath. They were here, they'd come for me.

"You look terrible little sis." Hak said to me with an affectionate smile, reaching out and placed his hand on my head to drag me into his chest, tucking me into him with his chin resting on top my head. "There's no need to worry, we've come to rescue you."

"We're bringing you home Ryo." Yoon nodded in agreement. "Let me see your injuries, you're hurt all over." I sniffed, feeling a fresh wave of tears take over and Hak started in surprise, pulling back and gripping my arms as he watched me cry, head bowed low. I rarely cried so it must be a shock for Hak to see me like this.

"Lady Ryo, are you alright? Do you hurt somewhere?" Kija questioned with worry but I shook my head, taking a moment before I lifted my head to show them my smile, tears of joy siding down my face.

"No Kija, I'm fine. I'm just so happy." They blinked at me before relaxing, everyone crowding in to embrace me at once and I settled into their warm embrace, all at once the sensation of home overwhelming me and more tears continued to fall.


	43. Fresh Water

Yoon did his best with what he could gather for my cuts and bruises but considering they'd taken his medicine bag it was very little. "How dare they treat you so monstrously?!" Kija fumed as he carried several beams of wood over one shoulder, standing guard as Yoon bound up one of my arms in a makeshift bandage. "Don't worry Ryo, we shall make them pay for all they've done."

"I'm fine Kija, don't fret so much." I assured him as Yoon tied off the bandage and I then tucked it away under my cloak. Since the guards had completely ruined my other robe I had had to make do with what I had, meaning I was walking around with the cloth wrapped tightly still around my chest and I borrowed Hak's overcoat for the time being, crossing it over my chest with my belt however it kept on slipping open and I'd be walking around with a little too much skin on show, making me feel uncomfortable so I hid under my cloak most of the time.

"We'll find you new clothes once we're out of here, it shouldn't be a problem." Yoon said as he looked to the last of my garment which sat beside him, forming the bandages from the fabric. "It's just a shame, it was a really lovely robe but it's too damaged to even consider mending."

"It's only cloth and material, I can easily get another." I waved away before sitting back. "Kija, Shin-Ah, don't work so hard. The more you build the more we'll have to destroy when we get out of here." I said to them both. "Take it a little slower."

"Right! My apologies." Kija said, bowing politely before pointedly moving much slower, Shin-Ah doing the same as he carried a heavy bag over the one shoulder. Our rest was soon interrupted by a group of soldiers who came over, shouting at us to get moving so I quickly stood and pulled Yoon behind me, instinctively sheltering him as we moved on, carrying on with our work.

"This blows. At this rate we'll finish the fort before we're able to make our move." Yoon said with a puff of his cheeks. "You sure Yona and Lili aren't here Ryo?"

"Believe me, by this point I would have come across them if they were here. All women sleep in the same quarters, I searched for them several nights before I theorised they must be at the other fort. It was part of the plan to have us split up, I think." I said to him as we continued our work at a leisurely pace. "But I wouldn't worry Yoon, even if we do finish the fort, it'll still be easy enough to tear it down again with our power. Kija is stronger than ten men put together, Hak is a beast, Shin-Ah is quick and just as strong as Hak. We'll tear this fort down brick by brick if we must."

"What about you? Will you fight?" I paused a moment before lifting my right arm, looking to the scarred stump. It made me angry and sad at the same time, my eyes growing misty with reminiscence.

"I will always fight for those I love." I answered finally before turning a smile to Yoon. "Besides pretty boy, someone has to be there to protect you, right?" He nodded in agreement, looking painfully bored as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Protect me if things go sour. I'm counting on you." I gave a laugh and ruffled his hair, making him hiss at me in protest but I only giggled further as I teased him for being such a child. I fussed over him like a mother hen, picking on him for being dusty and for working too hard with the stone as he'd grazed his fingers until finally it was evening and we all stopped work.

"Shin-Ah, I think we should find water. Yoon needs some desperately and so does everyone else. The guards must be drinking something untainted by nadai, especially in this heat." I said to him. "Can you see a well or anything?" Shin-Ah looked around but shook his head, making my shoulders slump. So how are the guards surviving?

"But…they are drinking." Shin-Ah said, lifting a hand and pointing to part of the barracks where the soldiers slept. "They have water in containers."

"Great! Let's go get some." I said brightly, starting off but Yoon called out after me.

"Don't be stupid! You can't go and steal their water, they're bound to notice!" He said but I only waved back at him as Shin-Ah hurried to accompany.

"Don't worry so much Yoon, I'm good at stealing things, don't you worry. We'll be back in a few minutes. If you start hearing alarm bells and shouting, you'll know they found us." Yoon did not look impressed, standing there with his arms folded so I grinned before turning and melting into the shadow with Shin-Ah at my side. "Tell me what's inside Shin-Ah." I whispered to him as I scanned the building, looking for a way inside.

"They are drinking and eating…in the room over there. The door is closed." He began to explain, pointing to where he was referring to. "Others are sleeping. Some beds are empty. The water…is in barrels…downstairs in the cellar."

"Right." I nodded my head, musing quietly. "What's on the other side of this wall?"

"Storage." He answered so I grinned, looking up to the window.

"Can you give me a boost up? I'll find a rope or something and you can climb up after me." Shin-Ah nodded then turned his back into the wall, cupping his hands in front of him and I placed my foot into the hold then let him push me up towards the window. I gripped on with my one hand then expertly slid inside, leaning towards the floor then rolled silently. I could smell wax and paraffin as well as gunpowder for cannons. Good to know where they stored some of their precious sources.

It was too dark to see for a moment until my eyes adjusted, allowing me to comb through everything until I'd found some rope coiled up in a corner so I tossed the bottom down to Shin-Ah then coiled the other end around the gunpowder barrels, standing on the rope also before giving a wave to Shin-Ah. He climbed up quickly before the rope could give, sliding in through the window with a cat like grace. "You'd make a good thief Shin-Ah, you're perfectly quiet." I whispered to him with a smile before I held his hand. "Come on, lead the way. You know where you're going."

Nodding his head Shin-Ah held my hand and led me out into the corridor, the both of us keeping low and stealthy as we made our way down to the cellar, avoiding soldiers as we went. When we got there I realised that it would be too heavy to shift the entire barrel so Shin-Ah and I went about filling water skins, looping them over our shoulders to carry the water away. "This should be enough for now, it'll keep us for a few days." I said, giving Shin-Ah the nod. "Let's go."

It was just as easy to sneak out as it was to sneak in, securing the rope once more before we both climbed back down the wall and disappeared into the night with our bounty, returning to the others quickly. "Yoon, drink some." I said to him, giving him one of the skins and held his head as I tilted the tip to his lips and he quickly drank, greedily draining the water away as Kija and Shin-Ah also drank until their thirst was quenched. "Where's Hak?"

"Something has disturbed him. He's not himself." Kija said to me, wiping his mouth from the stray water drops. "We know he is worried about the princess, but he's even more out of sorts than before." Standing I looked around until Shin-Ah pointed towards where Hak was, so I inclined my head in thanks then took two more of the skins to take to him.

"Hak." He turned his head towards me from where he stood alone. Instantly my eyes dropped down to his hand which was grazed and bleeding. "What did you do?" He was silent, looking away so I exhaled then held out water to him. "Drink."

"I'm not-"

"Just shut up and do as you're told." I cut him off harshly, glaring at him as I pressed the water to his chest. "Do you think you'll be of any use to the princess if you can't even stand because of dehydration? Drink the damn water." Hak recoiled slightly in surprise at my biting tone but obeyed, taking the water and had a long drink of it until he exhaled finally.

"Thanks." I nodded my head, still standing in front of him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Folding my arms I looked at him levelly, keeping my eyes trained on his as he slowly turned to face me. "Don't lie to me Hak, it's insulting that you'd even try." Lifting my head I narrowed my eyes further before finally, I relaxed, dropping my arms to my side and allowed my expression to soften. "What happened Hak? You used to tell me everything. Why keep secrets now?"

"Because…I'm trying not to hurt you." He answered darkly, making me lift my head slightly in curiosity. "I…I don't want to hurt you again like that." It took me a while to figure out but eventually, it snapped into place.

"Soo-Won's here." I murmured and Hak nodded. "You saw him?" He shook his head.

"He was at the wall, he heard me speak so asked for my help. He didn't realise it was me." Hak explained before sitting down, slumping over and holding his head in his hands in a tortured way. It saddened me to see him such a way so I quietly slid down beside him then hung my arms over him, enshrouding him in my embrace. "I don't want to hurt you again, Ryo, so this time…don't stand in my way."

"Hak, you know just as much as I do that this isn't the place. It's not time yet. As much as I hate to admit it, the kingdom needed a king like Soo-Won. He's solving problems, he's helping the people little by little. What he did was wrong, but what he's doing is right. We can't stand in his way and oppose him yet, it would just throw the entire kingdom into chaos." I murmured, stroking his hair as he slumped against me, resting his head against my chest as he listened. "Right now our priority is rescuing Yona and Lili, we have to get them away from here. After that…we'll see."

Pulling Hak closer I rested my head on top of his. "I know you've been struggling. I see it every day in your face, the way your shoulders are permanently tense, how you're always looking over your shoulder expecting him to appear and attack. You need to relax a little Hak, let go of what once was." My fingers stroked his face and his hand lifted to rest over mine. "I know it's hard, there's a lot of pain for me too, but we can still trust in one another and in the princess. No matter what, we'll always have one another, and we have Yoon and the dragons too. Place your heart in our hands, Hak, we'll take good care of it. Trust us."

"Ryo…" He murmured before exhaling. "You know I can't do that." I was about to argue and protest, however when Hak lifted his head and looked at me, I found him smiling. "Because there's only one person my heart truly belongs to." I blinked at him before smiling in return, reaching forwards and touching my brow to his, both of us closing our eyes as we wrapped one another in the other's presence and embrace, sinking further into one another as we washed away the pains of the past. "Thank you Ryo. For always being there when I need you."

"Always big brother. I'll always be right there by your side." I murmured. "And if I'm not, then I'll find a way back to you all. I'll fight every last person in the world to get to you, my precious friends. Count on me. Count on my strength, you haven't seen the last of me yet."

"I know. When that day comes, I'll be sure to stand well back." Playfully I gave him a shove, both of us grinning at one another. "Be ready for tomorrow. We're tearing down this fort at dawn and we're not leaving until every stone is turned to rubble."

"Well, it's about damn time."


	44. Trust

The morning came and I felt fully refreshed having drank my fill of water. The rest we secretly passed among the other slaves, helping them the best we could until we all convened together facing the wall with one of the catapults which Kija and Hak had pushed into position. "So…on the other side of that wall…is a whole bunch of Kouka soldiers ready to help us." I mused before nodding my head. "Sounds like fun."

"Where's Shin-Ah?" Yoon questioned, looking around quickly when he realised our blue companion was missing.

"He went to look for our confiscated weapons." Hak explained as he studied the wall closely. "Yoon, you should go take the slaves somewhere safe. It'll get dangerous at this part of the wall pretty quickly. Ryo, you stay with him."

"Of course." I nodded my head, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You all be careful, alright?" I warned, making to leave but I stopped, looking back at Hak as he continued to glare purposefully at the wall. Turning back I strode over to his side then yanked on his shoulder, pulling him around slightly before I pressed my face against his and kissed his cheek.

His eyes shot wide open in shock, me never having crossed this bridge before and he stood frozen in place as I gripped onto his shirt tightly. When I pulled back, my eyes were burning with resolve. "Focus Hak. We're all here for one purpose only." He stared at me before quickly shaking off the daze I'd put him in and he nodded.

"Count on it." He said, turning back to the wall and for the first time in a long while, I saw his shoulders relax slightly. Smiling in satisfaction I strode back over to Yoon and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me.

"Let's go Yoon."

"What was that all about?!" Yoon yelled in confusion as he hurried to keep up with my long strides.

"What's the matter pretty boy? Do you want a kiss too?" I questioned then before he could answer I reached down and kissed his face too, making him gulp and go bright lobster red when I pulled away, making me laugh as he smacked a hand to his mouth. "Try and keep up with me now." I winked at him before continuing forwards with purposeful strides, facing the mass throng of slaves who were continuing to work. "Alright, LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Just as I bellowed at the top of my lungs, the wall behind me exploded as a large rock was bashed straight through it, causing dust and clouds so blow up a fair distance behind me. Instantly the slaves stood up to attention, shivering as I stood before them all. "We're all leaving this place today, so forget what you're doing and do as you're told!"

"Everyone must stay calm!" Yoon shouted as well, trying to organise everyone. "Just stay together and everything will be alright, we're here to save you!" The slaves before us murmured, shaking their heads and backed away in fear from the sounds of battle before us.

"We can't…we can't…they'll kill us…dear god…we're going to die…" As they continued to fret and back away, I lost some of my temper and stepped forwards, grabbing one of the slaves and lifted him off the ground.

"Whoever wants to live had better get a grip on themselves. OTHERWISE YOU WILL DIE!" I shouted, dropping the man away from me as he squeaked. "You're all citizens of proud Kouka kingdom, now GET A DAMN GRIP!" Slicing out a hand my cloak rustled in the breeze, the hood drawn up making my features look even more sinister. "I will not waste my time with cowards and rats. If you want to live, do as I say or I shall leave you behind." They all stood in silent awe, staring at me and slowly, they began to nod their heads.

Just then more soldiers came running towards us, shouting and the slave people before us panicked once more. "Stay calm! We're getting out of here now!" Yoon yelled however some of the slaves broke off, trying to pick up their work again.

"They're going to kill me…I have to get back to work…I have too…"

"Wait! STAY HERE!" Yoon tried but quickly we began to lose more and more people. "These people aren't in their right mind, we can't stop them this way." Yoon murmured.

"Who told you all you could leave?!" The sudden shout made my head snap around to see a soldier running straight at Yoon, sword drawn and lifted to strike him down.

"Yoon!" Immediately I leaped forwards and pulled him behind me, right arm lifted up ready to block the sword hand as my other quickly retrieved m knife from my leg where I pulled it free and in one movement, slashed straight through the armour guarding his chest as someone else struck him from behind with a spear staff.

As the soldier dropped my eyes opened wide in shock, staring at the old man in front of me as he finished off the soldier before turning. When our eyes met, he too stood in disbelief, staring at me for a long time in incredulity. "Mundok…Mundok!" I couldn't help it, I dropped my knife and flung myself into his arms, holding onto him tightly as he too dropped his spear and his strong arms crushed me into his chest, lifting me of the ground. "Gramps…I've missed you so much."

"Little Ryo! It's so good to see you again." He said, sobbing comically into me as I laughed, holding onto him still. Our reunion was interrupted, however, when several more soldiers came running straight at us.

"We'll kill you for this!" Instantly Mundok and I broke apart, standing side by side as we faced our enemies. Mundok flicked his spear back up into his hand with his foot and I lowered my stance, pressing myself into his side as we then began to move. Mundok took the first sweep, clearing away two or three and I jerked my shoulder back, reaching out with my hand to grip onto the spear that was thrust at me and whirled it out of the soldier's grip, throwing him off the other end and sent him flying.

"Bah! This feels familiar, just like those days in the training grounds!" Mundok yelled as we fought our way through soldier after soldier. "Let's get these bastards little Ryo, show me what you're made of!"

"Aye gramps!" I answered with a call, twirling my spear around as I tucked my right arm into my chest to keep it out of the way. Together we cleared through a score of soldiers whilst Yoon stood in bewildered shock, never having seen anything like it before. When I fought beside Hak and Mundok, I always turned into something completely different. I was like a cloud, flowing with the wind but no less brutal. If anything I was more so.

"Ryo…your hand…" Gramps said as he noticed the lack of a right hand. "What…happened...?"

"There was an incident in the Kai Empire. Some soldiers came burning down villages they lost to…to Soo-Won. I stayed behind with my friends and Hak to defend the village we were staying at. It…it didn't end all too well." I explained briefly, dropping my broken spear before turning to Yoon. "Yoon! Let's get these people to safety, we don't have time to hang about."

"Uh…uh, right! Come on everyone! Let's leave!" He shouted but when none of them moved, too frozen in fear, I ripped back my hood and unleashed my full fury on them all.

"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING BEFORE I KICK THEM INTO YOUR NEXT LIVES! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? NO? THEN _MOVE IT_!" That got them going. Suddenly they were running, heading in the direction I was pointing them towards.

"Follow the path, it'll take you to a breach in the wall. You'll find water and supplies on the other side and people ready to treat you." Gramps informed us as he stood with us.

"Thanks!" Yoon said then stepped a little closer. "Uh…"

"My apologies." Mundok said then turned to face Yoon, placing a small bag in his hand. "Unfortunately I don't have any water with me, but you can have this candy instead."

"Uh…thanks…"

"Protecting everyone even though being forced to come to this place must have been tough." Mundok fussed as he ruffled Yoon's hair affectionately. "You're such a good kid." I gave a small chuckle. Gramps was so good with children. "Little Ryo, you take care of this boy, you hear me?" He ordered then turned to me with a fierce look in his eye. "I'm counting on you to keep yourself alive. Don't let me down." Before he turned and disappeared, I nodded my head, giving a bow of respect which he returned with a nod then disappeared into the smoke towards the sounds of explosions.

"Uh…that's Hak making all those explosions." Yoon said dryly, pointing towards where Mundok had ran off to with a murderous expression. Instantly I froze, panicking a little.

"Oops." Deciding everything would be fine I shrugged. "Oh well, we'll leave them to it. Come on pretty boy, there are still people left behind." Turning I booted someone up the butt to get them moving. "Let's go people! I haven't got all day!" I swooped down and retrieved my dagger from the ground, gripping onto it tightly ready to use it as I kept Yoon close to my side.

We guided, ushered and sometimes dragged people away from the fighting and herded them through the breach in the wall to freedom, allowing them to escape whilst I covered their retreat, taking down anyone who attacked with just my knife.

The more I fought with just the one hand, it became easier and easier as I adjusted. I even still used my right upon occasion, using it to balance or block a strike. I was right when I rationalised that the heavy labour was making me stronger, I felt like my old warrior self again, stronger than before even and I was beginning to fall back into my old ways, using cheap tricks and smart tactics to outwit my opponents as Yoon stood far behind me. "Ryo watch out, your left!"

My eyes darted to my left and as the archer released an arrow, I swung my knife and shattered the arrow before flinging it straight at the archer, the blade sticking into his neck. "It's not right to sneak up on a lady." I mused as I gracefully walked over to the fallen soldier before retrieving my weapon, cleaning the blade on his cloak. "Yoon, let's go find Kija and the others."

"Right." He nodded, doing his best not to look at the bodies I had created around me. I looked down at him with a blink before I pulled him close to me, hiding his face within my embrace.

"It's alright Yoon, I'm sorry. I forgot you were watching." I murmured softly, brushing my fingers through his hair. "Here, close your eyes and let me guide you. You don't have to look." Nodding his head Yoon closed his eyes and held my hand, allowing me to gently guide him through the mass of bodies on the floor as I head towards where I could see the bright blue of Shin-Ah's hair. "Kija, Shin-Ah, are you both alright?" I questioned as we approached and they turned to see us.

"We're both unharmed." Kija said and Shin-Ah nodded in agreement. "Where's Hak?"

"Over there." Shin-Ah pointed to where Hak was hiding behind a stack of logs where Mundok stood with Tae-Woo and Han-Dae, the three of them facing General Joo-Doh. Quickly I pushed the others into hiding, crouching down low before signalling to Hak where we were. We waited until the others were leaving before I stepped out, my hood hiding my hair however when Tae-Woo looked back and spotted me, he stopped slightly, surprised to see me however I gave him a smile, watching as he then left with Mundok and the others. It's good to see those boys again.

"The slaves have all been set free." Yoon reported to Hak as he strode towards us, the debris of the collapsed fort surround us.

"I heard."

"The head of the water tribe left for the other fort in order to rescue Lili." Kija continued as Hak continued to stride.

"I heard."

"Also…King Soo-Won is here." Hak froze in place, his shoulders tensing once again before he exhaled and relaxed.

"I know." He murmured before clenching his fists. "Droopy Eye's signal is too late. We're going to the other fort too." Hak decided firmly then continued to stride forwards. I quickly fell into step beside him, gripping my hand into a fist also before I reached across and relaxed, finding Hak's hand and held onto his. For a moment he didn't respond before finally he let go of his fist and entwined his fingers with mine.

"She'll be alright. Yona isn't done surprising us yet." I reasoned softly as we walked hand in hand. "And we can trust Jae-Ha and Zeno to take good care of her. We'll all be together again soon."

"You're right." Hak agreed, giving my hand a squeeze before we all started to run. As the others overtook I paused slightly, seeing a jug of wine still left untouched on the table. Perhaps…it could come in use for something. In a flash decision I grabbed the jug and emptied the water skin I carried on my back, emptying it then refilled it with the nadai wine, cursing myself as I did so but did not stop myself either. I might need it, or someone…it can take away pain, it will definitely be useful for something eventually.

Or at least, that's what I told myself.


	45. Catch Me When I Stumble

Shin-Ah guided us, using his eyes and vision to lead the way. "This way." He pointed to the fort where we could see the mass throng of soldiers which had gathered there.

"Who! There's a whole bunch of soldiers, who knew there was such a large assembly area inside the fort." Yoon said, shielding his eyes from the sun to try and see better as I craned my neck. I couldn't see much, but I could tell something was going on.

"Lili is in danger." Shin-Ah informed us all calmly, making me snap my head towards him.

"What?!"

"What do you mean? What about Yona?" Yoon questioned as Kija looked around desperately.

"I do not sense Jae-Ha or Zeno's presence!"

"Let's go." Quickly my eyes narrowed, fingers gripping together tightly before I surged forwards with the others, climbing the steps to the wall before all at once the others dropped down into the fray whilst I remained on the wall, turning towards the long line of archers on the top who now trained their weapons on my friends.

"Look here you jerks!" I yelled before barrelling forwards. I dropped my weight and used my shoulder to slam into the first few men, taking them down and throwing them off the wall before I stole a bow and quiver of arrows, slipping the latter over my shoulder then used the bow as I saw fit. I drew back my first arrow, glaring into the eyes of my victims as I pulled back the string further than should be possible with my teeth, giving a small smirk before I released my hold. The arrow shot through the first and second before embedding itself into the third but by that point I'd already loosened another two volleys, using my mouth to pull back the arrow, which was slightly painful.

"Damn you, we'll kill you!" They all charged at me, some of them shooting arrows but I slipped from side to side, dodging them all then used the bow to knock the rest aside as I then charged once more, flinging them off the wall with the one hand, dropping the bow for a moment as I fought my way through them.

"Lady Ryo, duck!" The call came behind me and instantly I dropped my weight, crouching on the ground as two yells came from behind me, Han-Dae and Tae-Woo hurtling over me with a gigantic leap before swinging their spears at their enemies. They cleared away another section before stopping, standing side by side with me in between them a few feet back, looking in surprise before I smiled.

"It's good to see you two, still getting into trouble I see." I mused before I lowered my weight, holding my dagger in my hand.

"It's good to see you too Lady Ryo!" Han-Dae chorused cheerfully. "How about we take care of the rest of these so called soldiers together?" I grinned.

"Perfect." We surged forwards like a storm, powering through the line as if it were nothing until finally, they were all cleared away. "You two hold the wall, keep an eye on things above, I'll go down and help the others." They both nodded their heads in agreement, however just as I was about to turn and descend a ladder, one of the archers moved from the ground.

He lashed out with his foot and cracked me on the back, making me lurch forwards and before I could steady myself, the ground beneath me disappeared. A strange sensation of weightlessness overcame me, making me blink blearily as the sunlight filled my vision, swallowing the clear azure blue sky and I flinched from the brightness of it. "Ryo!" Several voices cried out my name, all of them melting into one as I blinked, plummeting head down towards the ground. Just one push over the edge…how metaphoric.

This can't be my end, I refuse to allow myself to be finished by some mere archer who gave me a little shove. I won't let my song end this way, impossible! Trying to reach out to grab onto the wall my fingers were grazed as I clawed at nothing, flailing a little to try and slow my descent, however I couldn't save myself. It was hopeless. "Ryo!" My eyes snapped open as a shadow loomed over me and I stared into familiar eyes filled with concern and fear, arms enveloping me securely around my back and under my knees, instantly me with a secure and protected sensation as I let out a relieved breath.

"Jae-Ha…" Our faces were so close together I could feel the warmth of his skin despite the rushing cold of air as Jae-Ha soared with me through the air, landing on a different section of the wall.

"Ryo, are you alright? Where are you hurt?" He demanded to know, a hand lifting to press against my face. "You're covered in bruises, who did this to you?" Before I knew what I was doing I had flung my arms around him, burying myself into him, dragging him as close to me as possible and refusing to let go.

"Jae-Ha…Jae-ha…" I don't know where they came from but I was suddenly crying again. Tears of fear, tears of joy or tears of weariness I couldn't tell you. Possibly all three at once. I felt such a torrent of emotion as my heart stirred in my chest that it was almost uncontainable. I almost spilled my inner most secrets to him there and then, such as how much I loved his smell and the gentleness of his eyes, how he would tease me endlessly and try and make moves on me. I loved how he called me 'sweet Ryo' and 'beautiful lady', I loved everything about the way he made me feel, how I reacted to him whenever we were close.

I kept my mouth shut, however, choosing silence instead. Jae-Ha patted my back and rested a hand on the back of my head, tucking me into him to comfort me. "There now, you're safe now sweet Ryo." I made a strange squeaking sound when he said my pet name, lowering my head against his chest. "We're almost done here, we'll be going home very soon."

"Jae-Ha." I mumbled into his jacket, however I didn't continue on, not knowing what really to say. Jae-Ha drew back then lifted his hand, gently brushing away my tears as our eyes locked.

"You're too beautiful to cry my sweet Ryo, so let's try and cheer up a little." He said with a smile. "We've still got plenty of work to do here."

"Right." I nodded in agreement, steeling my resolve as I turned to face the overwhelming number of soldiers down below. "Is Yona alright?"

"Bruised and battered but alive, she's with Yoon." Jae-Ha informed me, both of us turning serious as we glared.

"Good. Jae-Ha? Lend me some knives." I held out my hand and Jae-Ha complied, however instead I found a pouch being placed in my hand and I looked in surprise to see my shuriken bag. How had he recovered that?

"I may have borrowed your bag before we left that town, forgive me sweet Ryo, I should have asked before borrowing them." He said, giving me a cocky smirk before he held out his hand. "Will you fly with me again, beautiful lady, into the golden sunrise of tomorrow?" My heart gave a small throb at his words but I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"You're a scoundrel." I told him but took his hand, allowing him to pull me close and place an arm around my waist before leaping into the air. Together the both of us pulled out several of our throwing weapons and launched them into the throng of soldiers closing in around Hak and the others where they'd rescued Lili. "Drop me there!" I pointed to a small opening where the soldiers were breaking to head for the slaves, who sat unprotected.

Jae-Ha did so, angling himself so that he fell, placing me on the ground before he sprung back into the air once again and I stood, facing a large line of soldiers, more than I could count whilst the slaves cowered behind me. "If you leave now, I shall not kill you." I vowed, however they only gripped their weapons tighter and charged at me. "Very well." My hand dove into my bag and drew out several of my throwing stars, throwing them in a line to take down my first wave of attacks. I stood up with my knife, ready for the next lot however several arrows rained down, halting the line again and I blinked, looking towards Han-Dae and Tae-Woo, giving them a nod of thanks.

"Look, she's only got the one hand, if we close in then she'll be done for!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Charge!" They all yelled, running straight for me however I leaped up into the air with a spring, my cloak flying outward in a large cloud like shape before I twisted, bringing my foot around and cracked several of them in the face, sending them to the ground as I landed then started to dart in and out of them.

I moved so quickly that they soon became confused, unsure whether to look down or behind them as I moved in and out of their sight. "She's so fast…what kind of demons do Kouka kingdom have?!"

"I don't know." I answered the one who had spoken, jumping into his line of vision so that I looked directly into his eyes. "Why don't you ask the devil when I send you down to meet him in hell?" With that my knife slashed through his life line, ending him in mere moments as I then turned, a circle having opened up around me. "I warned you. You chose not to run, fools."

"She's merciless…it's…it's almost as if she enjoys killing." One of the men whispered, making me smirk as the blood dripped down my face where it had spurted from my bleeding victims.

"Of course I enjoy killing. I enjoy the suffering I can inflict on my enemies." I answered them, running my tongue over my blade to clean it from the blood, smirking at the soldiers as they stared in horror. "Pain is beautiful, is it not? Almost poetic." Musing quietly I then pointed the knife at them. "You've seen me with one hand and with a knife, shall I show you what I can do with a spear?" With that I kicked up a fallen spear into the air, hearing it whistle as it twirled before I caught it in my hand, making a few movements before I struck a stance, ready to take them all on. "Who's first?"

"You sick bitch, I'll end you!" One of the soldiers yelled, finding his courage then charged forwards. Without even moving I lifted the spear and let him run straight onto it, making everyone else flinch in horror at the sound of splitting flesh.

"Stupid." I muttered before I whirled around, flinging his body off the end then smirked. "So, who's next then?" Without waiting for an answer, I surged into them. As the blood spilled like a river over the ground I finally stood still, taking deep breaths as my body ached with pain, weary from too many days of hard labour and beatings.

"She's faltering! Attack her now!" My head lifted at the order, however upon looking up my eyes caught against someone else's. My entire body froze over, staring at him in disbelief. I knew he was here but…to see him again…I don't know what to do.

"Soo-Won." He was standing so calmly against the chaos, like falling snow against a storm. He's here, so close, I could reach him. I gripped my weapon more tightly but I couldn't make my feet move. Traitor, he's my enemy. I may have saved him once from Hak, but who's to say I couldn't finish it? He deserves to pay for what he did to us, to Yona. He deserves…

I shook my head, snapping myself awake. No, I must stand by my own words. Kouka needs Soo-Won more than it needed King Il. If it weren't for Soo-Won, I would never have met Yoon or the others. Kija, Shin-Ah…Jae-Ha. We were brought together by betrayal, love bound us together and destiny will keep us entwined. Even though I may want to make Soo-Won pay, I can't kill him. Every moment I look at him the moments peel away and all I can see is his laughing boyish face. So young and innocent. It's strange to think back then I was looking into the eyes of a killer.

Movement stirred behind Soo-Won and before I even knew what was happening, I'd lifted the spear up over my shoulder and launched it straight at him. Several people yelled, one or two screamed however Soo-Won stood perfectly still, though his eyes widened in shock. He flinched as the spear struck flesh but when he felt no pain he turned his head to see the enemy soldier that had managed to sneak up behind him, sword dropping from his hands as he then crumbled, my spear having pierced straight through his chest.

Turning away with gritted teeth I balled my fist and swung it, ramming it into the jaw of one of the soldiers that had come at me before flinging out my leg, batting them all off as they began to close in. I was running out of room and energy, my body feels like lead, I can almost feel myself melting in this heat. There is the wine, I could drink just a little and…

 _No_. I don't need drugs to prove my strength, I have enough of that in my little finger alone! I'll take every single last one of these guys and I'll burying them into the ground! Giving a yell my handless arm barred against the throat of one of the men, spinning around on my foot before throwing him at the others. "Come and get me if you dare, I'll turn every last one of you into DUST!"

My eyes seemed to burn and soon enough I couldn't even see because of the sweat, blood and dust all around me. I was breathing heavily, attacking anything that so much as moved until someone gripped my arms and restrained me. "Calm down little Ryo, the enemy is defeated. Look." I blinked, clearing my vision before I turned and looked behind me.

When I saw the thick sea of bodies behind me I almost threw up, staring in horror at what I'd done. Had I really killed them all alone? "Your strength is devastating, little Ryo, and you fought them all with only one hand. Imagine how you would have been with both." I coughed slightly, my throat dry and suddenly, I felt all the strength leave me, abandoning me to fall however Mundok was there to support me, falling with me to his knees where he buried his face into my shoulder, holding me close.

"Mundok…I'm all bloody…I'll ruin your robes." I murmured quietly but he only held on tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm a little messy too." He assured me before he pressed a kiss to my hair. "You just rest a little now, there's no need to be afraid anymore." Nodding my head I relaxed into his shoulder, closing my eyes to rest a little as he held me. He smelled of sweat and blood but also something else which underlined the other smells, one that brought me sailing back to my childhood. He smelled of herbs, like the ones he'd drink in his tea.

"Gramps! Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just exhausted." Mundok answered, brushing aside my hair gently as I continued to slump against his shoulder.

"You don't know how terrifying the Thunder Beast can be!" A voice suddenly shouted, snapping me awake and I looked towards General Joo-Doh as he held his weapons in hand and had his threatening stance directed at Hak. "He will eventually threaten his Majesty's life, we have to do something before that happens! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Immediately I snarled, dragging myself to my feet and the soft breeze made my cloak rustle, making several pairs of eyes turn towards me.

I was shaking all over, struggling to stand and I only just realised I sprained my ankle, so when I began to take small, limping steps, each one throbbed with pain. I shifted forwards, hand gripped tightly into a fist at my side as my other hid under the cloak so that no one would see. I limped slowly forwards before stopping, turning to stand in front of Hak and the others, my stance lax but the burning challenge in my face was not lost on the general. I will kill him in a heartbeat if he even thinks of hurting Hak.

"General Joo-Doh. Please stand down." It was Soo-Won who spoke next, placing a hand on top of the general's weapons to keep him pinned in place.

"You still cannot throw away your personal feelings?!" He accused, anger and rage boiling in his face as he continued to stand threateningly.

"You misunderstand." Soo-Won answered calmly, still looking directly at me and I held his gaze evenly, refusing to look away. "Have you not noticed it? The bloodlust directed towards you." Finally Joo-Doh looked around, seeing the Wind Tribe were standing ready to attack as well as the others behind me. "The five tribes have finally been reunited. It would be unwise to make enemies of the wind tribe right here at this moment. Also…" His gaze then shifted behind me where Jae-Ha and Kija stood before Hak, Shin-Ah ready to draw his weapon. "If we were to fight them head on, neither of us would survive. Kushibi and the Sei army are still here, that matter takes precedence." He stated before turning and beginning to walk away.

Joo-Doh lingered for a moment longer before angrily sheathing his weapons and following after his king, allowing me to finally relax. The air was calm and quiet, birds singing in the trees outside the fort. If it weren't for the bodies that surrounded us, it could have passed for a very peaceful and tranquil place. "Little Ryo." Mundok's voice awoke me and I looked towards him and smiled.

"Mundok." He bowed his head, the two boys at his side doing the same so I returned the gesture, shakily standing on my feet, however when we all stood again Mundok held out his spear to me.

"Here, lean on this a while. It'll help keep you upright." Mundok said and my eyes widened in wonder. Gramps's legendary spear! He'd fought hundreds of battles with this heirloom, I couldn't take anything so precious! "It's not for you to keep mind! I want it back someday!" He ordered, pointing at me before he softened. "So make sure you bring it back in person. If you have to get someone else to do it for you…I'll knock you about the head with it until your skull breaks. Understood?" His threat was well meant but still I smiled, hearing the underlying tone of affection there as I reached out then leaned against his spear.

"I'll be sure to take good care of it." I promised, holding it with my one hand and using my other arm to help lean. "And I'll be sure to return it to you one day."

"Good." He nodded his head approvingly before finally, he had to turn to leave and follow after Soo-Won. "Look after that idiot of a grandson of mine. I'm still relying on you little Ryo."

"Haven't I done so thus far?" I called out after him, giving a final smile as he looked back and nodded his head with approval, hesitating for a moment longer before finally leaving. I watched him go, his back shrinking the further he got away and I felt a thud in my chest as I already began to miss him.

"Ryo?" Yona's voice made me stand upright, mouth dropping open before I turned around to see her leaning on Yoon for support, eyes locked on mine with worry. There she is, she's alright.

"Princess." I smiled to her, relaxing as I turned then began to limp towards her, using Mundok's spear as an assist until finally I leaned it against Hak then dropped my arms around her, holding her close to me as she gripped onto me too. "Thank goodness, you're safe." Pulling back I brushed my hand against her cheek until I heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Little miss! I'm back!"

"Zeno!" Both Yona and I called as Zeno then flung his arms around us both, hugging us together and I couldn't help but chuckle. We all greeted him, though Yoon wasn't too happy about his ruined clothes, however what shocked everyone the most was when Hak gave Zeno a rewarding hug, something I'd never seen him willingly do before.

Standing up once more I lifted my hand and clenched a fist, smiling to everyone as they looked at me. "Hey, guys? Let's go home now." They all grinned at me and jumped up in agreement, however before I could start to walk Hak had lifted me up over his shoulder and started to carry me away. "Hey put me down you ignorant beast! Let me go! HAK! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I wailed, however when I opened my eyes and looked back I saw Soo-Won still standing there, watching us all leave. I blinked, unsure of what to do so I looked away to Yona, who was smiling laughing as Yoon and Zeno both helped her to walk despite her protesting that she was fine.

I could see behind the smile though, I could tell inwardly she was hurting. I guess a part of her wanted to run back and confront Soo-Won. Turning back I looked at Soo-Won one last time, seeing as his figure became milky white and distant, however I lifted my head when I saw him lift a hand and either waved…or stretched out after us.


	46. Addiction

All of us were injured in some way or other, though Yona came off the worse. Yoon fussed over for me a while before I insisted that I was fine and all I needed was rest, so rest I did. Late at night, however when I awoke, all I could feel was a cold ache in my body and I liked my lips wanting water. No, not water, wine. It'll send me back to sleep, I only need a sip.

Reaching out I fumbled in the dark for my water skin, brushing against my belongings before finally my fingers closed around it. Not here, I don't want the others to catch me. Slipping outside I left Yoon and Yona to sleep in the tent we shared, sneaking past the others where I heard deep snoring, making me smile affectionately.

I left the camp and headed towards the water. Once I was sure I was alone, I opened the cap and lifted the wine to my lips, anticipation flooding through me as I tilted back my head to accept the first drops of wine.

Without warning, a shadow dropped down in front of me and snatched the wine away from me, causing me to start back and almost shout in anger however I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to alert the others as I glared at Jae-Ha, his eyes unsmiling as he sniffed the wine. "What would this be, sweet Ryo?" He questioned, all laughter and teasing gone from his tone. He was slightly intimidating this way, looking down at me as I shivered.

"Give it back, I need it."

"No, you don't." He answered coldly before flying back into the air away from the camp.

"Get back here! That's mine you scoundrel!" I began to give chase, uneasily running to catch up as he leaped from tree to tree, waiting for a few moments for me to catch up before leaping away. "Come back! You can't take what isn't yours you flying pest!" Finally Jae-Ha stopped, landing on the ground and faced me as I came hurtling towards him, panting for breath but when I lunged to try and take back the wine he held it out of my reach and pressed a hand against me to keep me back.

"What's in here Ryo? Tell me what it is."

"It's wine! It's just wine!" I tried but it was clear he didn't believe me.

"Oh? Shall I drink it then?" As he tilted the drink towards his mouth my eyes widened in horror and I lunged to try and take it again.

"No!" Jae-Ha's eyes narrowed and he pushed me back rather unkindly, forcing a distance to open between us. It was completely dark in the small clearing he'd found, however a swarm of fireflies danced around us, their glowing lights fluttering across our faces to light my hardened expression in contrast to his empty one. "Return it." I commanded, holding out my hand but Jae-Ha just looked at me blankly. "A little won't hurt! It just takes the edge off, I won't get addicted to it I promise."

"I don't believe you." He answered then before I could stop him, turned the skin upside down and poured its contents into the ground. A strangled gasp escaped me, staring in horror as the liquid oozed into the ground then sank away.

"No! You stupid jerk!" I yelled, gripping my face with one hand as I fell to my knees. The nadai wine…it's all gone. How dare he?! That was mine! I need it to help manage the aching I feel in my muscles and to keep up with everyone else when we're walking. It's not his decision to make whether or not I can control myself!

"It's for your own good. That stuff is poison to the mind. I should know." He answered, stepping forwards to try and reach out for me but I jerked back, giving an angered yell before I slashed at him with my fist, trying to hurt him in return for what he'd done but he pulled back easily, dodging my attack and then again the second time I went for him.

"I need the wine. I need it. Give it to me!" My desperation ruled my actions, I hadn't realised how dependant I'd become on the nadai until this moment when I was trying to hurt, even kill, my own friend. Not just any friend. I was attacking Jae-Ha. With a loud outcry I swung a leg to try and kick him across the face but Jae-Ha swept under the blow then caught my wrists, holding them in the air away from him then tried to wrestle me as I continued to struggle. "Let me go, let me go!"

"No. I won't ever let you go Ryo." His words awoke something inside of me, snapping me awake to what the hidden meaning behind his tone was trying to convey. At my sudden lack of struggle we fell backwards, Jae-Ha accidentally pushing me into the ground and he hovered above me, eyes wide as he stared down at my flushed appearance. I was blushing heavily and my eyes were watery, dry lips parted as I breathed deeply. Suddenly angry again, I lashed out underneath him, gritting my teeth.

"I hate you!" Jae-Ha didn't react, making me even angrier. "I hate you Jae-Ha! You're a scoundrel and a fiend! You're a perverted bastard and I hate you! You make me sick, always trying to make a move on the princess and then on me in the next moment. You're never consistent, you're so confusing! I hate you and how you always chase after girls, going to their houses or to brothels to look for company!" A stray tear rolled down my cheek, stinging as it went. "I hate-"

My own voice was stolen from me as Jae-Ha dropped his head and kissed the tear as it fell, sinking his weight against me and I couldn't help but feel breathless as I felt his chest press into mine, soft lips touching my skin as his warm, silky tongue licked away the stray tear. What…what was he doing? His fingers changed grips in my hand, forcing me to link with his as his thumb brushed over the scars on my right, making me tense and whimper, not wanting anyone, especially Jae-Ha, to touch me there. It felt too ugly still.

For a while Jae-Ha didn't move, leaving me to gaze up at the fireflies as they danced above us, golden stars floating across my vision until they began to swim. I was crying again. Since when did I become such a cry baby? It's not like me. "Jae-Ha. Please. Don't…" I pleaded with him, going completely lax underneath until finally he shifted his weight so that he was kneeling above me, hands still locked with mine.

"Do you feel calmer now, beautiful lady?" He questioned me silkily but I only closed my eyes and shook my head, wanting to curl up in a corner and hide away from him. "Forgive me, it's for your own good. You remember what happened to me when I took a potent dose. For you it would be worse if you had kept on topping yourself up but never fulfilling your need."

"I still hate you." I bit out angrily as I refused to look at him, my head turned away and my eyes closed. "Now get off me already."

"No."

"Scoundrel!" I tried to sound threatening however Jae-Ha just moved closer, smirking ever so slightly.

"You sound like a kitten purring when you try to growl. It is rather endearing." This wasn't making me feel any better. His closeness was making my heart choke in my throat and my chest was now so painfully tight that I began to think that only the nadai would take away the painful sensation. "Purr for me again, little kitty?"

"Like hell I will!" Throwing all my weight into my leg I managed to throw him off me, breaking free and instantly I was on my feet, turning around to face him as he grinned then flipped himself onto his feet, hunching over slightly in a predatory stance ready to spring at me again. "You're…you're…" I didn't even know what else to say, I felt like if I tried then I'd crumble into a completely broken down dam and the tears would flow like a river, so instead I simply remained silent.

"Why don't we return now, sweet Ryo? We don't want the others to awaken and find us missing, do we? They might get the wrong idea should we allow them to speculate." I pulled back pointedly from his outstretched hand.

"I won't go anywhere with you! You'll…you'll probably try and attack me again. I don't trust you. All you think about is… _that_ , and I want nothing to do with it! I'm a respectable person of the imperial court…or at least I was…in any case, I refuse to let you beguile me!" Jae-Ha's hand slowly dropped to his side as he stood there motionlessly, simply observing me as I grit my teeth and glared at him. "I'm not one of those prostitutes you always visit…so…so…so stop treating me like one! I hate you!" I finished before finally I fled from him.

I ran back through the trees towards the camp however did not return, choosing instead to hide myself away as far as I dared, not trusting myself to be calm if I had to imprison myself in such a small tent. It was just too much to ask.

My mind was in an uproar, screaming inside my skull whilst making no logical sense whatsoever. Had I really said all those things to Jae-Ha? They were such cruel words, I want to take them all back and eat them up, to never release them again. How could I hurt him in such away? Not Jae-Ha, he had only been kind and good to me. Yes a little persistent and teasing me occasionally, but that was his way of showing affection, I should not have said such unkind things.

Finally I managed to reach a log where I sat down to rest my aching feet, taking deep breaths to try and remain calm though it soon became apparent that it wasn't going to work. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to burst in my chest. Can people die from this sensation? I wouldn't be surprised if they could. I feel such crushing guilt that I wouldn't blame the universe if it decided to crush my heart and kill me right now.

"Ryo? Is that you?" The princess's soft voice called out and I lifted my head.

"Yes. I am right here." I answered, stretching out my hand and Yona found it in the darkness, gripping onto my fingers then came closer to me. "What are you doing out here princess? You'll catch a cold."

"I woke and you weren't there, I panicked and came looking for you." She whispered almost timidly as she sat down on the ground and nestled herself into my skirts like a child, leaning against me as I instinctively placed my hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"There's no need to worry, I'm right here." I assured her softly. "Is there something troubling you, princess?" There was a long pause before it clicked. "Nightmares?"

"Hm." She nodded her head against me. "I close my eyes and find myself back at that place, only everyone is…they're dead. I see the blood everywhere and none of you waken." She murmured then gripped onto me more securely. "I'm selfish Ryo, but I don't want any of you to leave me so I will keep you all for as long as you can."

"That's not selfish, princess, that's just love." I told her gently as I slid down the log and sat beside her, letting her rest her head in my lap as I enshrouded her with my embrace. "You always want to keep those you love most as close to you as possible, it's not selfish at all." Yona paused a moment before she shifted, turning her face to look up at me.

"Ryo…is…is wanting to be close to someone special supposed to make your heart pound like a drum?" Her question surprised me but I shook my head.

"It depends, princess, on how special that person is to you. Feelings aren't something you can control, princess." I told her before smiling, leaving her in silence a moment before gently pressing forward. "It's Hak, isn't it?"

"What?! How…how did you guess?" Yona gasped, shooting upright and staring at me as I laughed as quietly as I could manage.

"Princess, I've been your companion ever since I was small and Hak's friend for just as long. Believe me, it's been obvious for a while now that you have feelings for him. Don't worry though, it's nothing to be afraid of. The best you can do now is embrace and accept your feelings for him, they're not a bad thing." I reassured her as she slowly placed her head back down in my lap. "To fall in love is generally meant to be something slow and steady but that doesn't make it any less terrifying. Hak has always been important to you, but now that you've changed as a person, you're starting to see things…and people…differently to the way you saw them before."

"If you knew all this time, why did you never tell me?"

"What fun would that be to spoil the surprise?" I questioned her in return, continuing to stroke her hair. "I always knew it would happen eventually. You always ran to Hak when you were frightened or needed help. You could talk to Hak about things that would embarrass you in front of others, even me. Hak has been there longer than I have, you care for him very differently to the way you could ever care about me or anyone else. Answer me honestly, princess, when you were trapped at that fort, who was it you wanted to see most out of all of us?"

"I…I wanted to see Hak. I was desperate to see him again." She whispered, her fingers curling into me tightly. "Ryo, I'm frightened. Help me with this?" Her small voice made me stop a while, completely astounded how this girl, who could shoot arrows better than most soldiers and had no issues fighting for survival, was so terrified by the thought of being in love.

"Always, princess. You need only ask. I'm always here." I murmured though inwardly, the nadai began to speak. I'll always be here, but eventually I'll be left behind. Yona will have Hak and then they'd have no need for me. They'd want to be alone together, to grow and start their new life together.

"Ryo?" I snapped myself awake, pushing those melancholy thoughts away. "Do…do you have anyone special to you?" Her question caught me off guard and I spluttered as I swallowed, coughing slightly before I cleared my throat.

"Um, no. Not really. There's no one. No one in particular." I protested quickly but Yona simply gave me a look.

"I can tell you're lying. I'm not naïve anymore Ryo, now please tell me! It's only fair that I know who you like since you know who I like." She gave me a very familiar pout which cracked me up, being reminded of the old Princess Yona. "What? Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just good to see that not all of you has changed." I teased, pinching her cheek as I grinned. "Alright, you make a good point princess, I'll tell you but only if you guess. You have three chances to guess right." She lifted her head and eyed me levelly.

"Jae-Ha." Again I spluttered, completely taken aback by her sharp eyed wit. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"How did…"

"You're not the only one who's been observing carefully, Ryo. I see how you act around Jae-Ha, you always move away from him like how I do with Hak, is it because you don't want him to know you smell?" She asked excitedly, gripping onto my hand tightly.

"Uh…not exactly…."

"I also see how you go bright red whenever you look at him and then you quickly look away again and I've realised that I do exactly the same thing! We're not that different really, are we? Does your heart start galloping in your chest too whenever you see him? Or even when you catch his scent? How about when he talks, does it make you nervous and your palms start to go sweaty and your voice constricts until you feel like you can't even speak?"

"Alright yes! Yes I feel that way, please stop princess, you're making me blush with embarrassment." I complained, pressing my hand to my face where I could already feel the heat beginning to pool there.

"Oh, sorry Ryo, I got a little carried away." Yona apologised as she settled back down again. "I feel a little better though, like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders a little."

"Talking about one another's interests does tend to lighten the load." I agreed. "Especially when it's with someone who understands you. Don't worry princess, just try to be yourself around Hak and everything will be fine." I thought for a moment. "Although, maybe try not to push him away so much, he might start getting the wrong idea. I know! Try holding his hand sometime, see how he reacts to that." I giggled mischievously at my cunning. Poor Hak, he has no idea what he's in for.

"Hold his hand? What if he pulls away?"

"Just pretend that you're frightened by something, like you heard a noise or pretend to trip and grab onto him for support. With your injury it would be very believable." Yona sat bolt upright, eyes flashing as she held her clenched hands in front of her.

"Yes! I can try that!" Instantly her head fell back down again. "What about you Ryo? How can we help Jae-Ha see how you feel about him?" I was silent, looking away with guilt and instantly Yona read the look in my eyes. "What happened?"

"I…I said some very unkind things to Jae-Ha, things I didn't mean. I was angry with him and wanted to hurt him, but I couldn't lay a single hit on his body so I lashed out with my tongue instead. It was very wrong of me and I regret it." With a sigh I looked down to Yona. "Princess, please take care with your words. Words can pierce deeper than swords and leave worse scars. Use them wisely and carefully, or you may live to regret them."

"I'm sure Jae-Ha will understand, I will speak to him! I'll make sure he forgives you."

"No princess, Jae-Ha will not want to speak to me for a while yet. If ever. So don't you worry princess, it is not your duty to fix this situation, it is mine." Yona nodded her head in understanding before closing her eyes, shifting closer to me as I continued to play with her hair.

"I remember…Hiryuu Castle. The sun was warm and we were in the gardens. We sat under the tree for shade by the pond with the lilies." Yona murmured, beginning to drift off into sleep. "The grass was soft and…you were playing with my hair…you were telling me the story of the four dragons…"

"Yes princess. That was many years ago." I murmured to her. "But that story is now over, a new one has already begun. One day, two girls will sit under an apple tree, one of them stroking the other's hair as she rests, listening as the story of Princess Yona and the dragons and how they healed the wounds of Kouka Kingdom, along with her close friends who were always by her side." I murmured, my singsong voice sending Yona to sleep as I then lifted my head to the stars.

I found my mind strangely drifting to think of Soo-Won, how surprised he was to see us and further still the way he had looked at me when I saved his life those two times. Once from Hak and the other from that soldier. "Soo-Won." I whispered, closing my eyes to picture his smiling face so clearly in my mind's eyes. "When was it that we failed you as friends…to save you from your own demons?"


	47. Xing

By leaving Sei we journeyed along the border before crossing into wind tribe territory, meaning that it was easier for us all to relax, there was little need to fear attack from Hak's own people. I carried Mundok's spear in my hand, leaning it against my shoulder as my right arm swung at my side as a means to keep myself distracted, all too aware of Jae-Ha walking right in front of me.

As if sensing me staring at him, Jae-Ha turned his head to look back at me but I quickly looked away, bowing my head to hide the blush of my cheeks under my hood. I felt so ashamed. I must apologise to him soon but I can't with everyone watching. A part of me didn't want to say sorry, hoping that he'd either forget or forgive me either way, though I knew that that was irrational and extremely proud of me to think that way.

"Thunder Beast, we've been following the border of Sei for quite a while now." Yoon's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up to see the others had paused for a moment. "is this area the wind tribe's territory now?"

"Yes, although it might just be the outskirts." He answered, looking around him. Pft. Like he'd recognise it as being wind tribe territory. I remember one time Hak got himself lost on the main road to Fuuga this one time he'd decided to try it on his own. Mundok spent a week in the woods and mountains searching for him before dragging him back and apparently boxed his ears for another week for making him worry. I had teased Hak endlessly about it, asking him how the bears hadn't got him and such.

"The wind tribe!" I flinched slightly as Jae-Ha began to speak, wearing a slightly forced smile. "Your hometown has a lot of beauties, right? Introduce some to me!"

"It's not like we're going to Capital Fuuga." Hak muttered in response though he lowered his voice slightly. "But if this really is wind tribe territory then we're not close to Sei anymore…" A rustle in the trees caught our attention and our heads snapped up together in unison. "Shin-Ah."

"Yeah. There are people looking at us." He informed, looking towards a shadow in the bushes. Jae-Ha lifted his head, spotting the spy in the bushes so he dropped his bag and jumped up over to him, dropping down from above upon the man who started back in shock.

"Hello! Do you have business with us?" He questioned politely before becoming aware of someone else behind him but Kija had already moved, throwing out his hand and it exploded into a huge claw, shielding Jae-Ha's back. "Oh my, it looks like there's more people than I thought." He mused as I gripped onto my spear, pulling Yona and Yoon closer to me protectively.

"Who are you people?" Kija demanded to know with a shout as one stepped forwards from the shadows, lower face covered in a black cloth.

"We've come from Xing." His sinister voice spoke, looking down on us all as we hardened our gazes and prepared to fight. "So you are the monsters of Kouka?" He questioned and instantly I was set on edge. Who is he calling a monster?! He needs to watch his tongue before I remove it!

"First you appear without warning, then you ask us if we're monsters. That's pretty rude if you ask me." Jae-Ha commented as he stood calmly facing them all with one hand on his waist. "After all, look how beautiful and good looking we are!" There was a pause before the man spoke again.

"Are you the beautiful monsters of Kouka?" He questioned, making me frown at him though Jae-Ha began to sparkle.

"You asking for me?" He chirped brightly as Hak shot him a filthy look.

"You're a pushover droopy eyes." Jae-Ha smirked, flicking out his long hair before returning to standing at Kija's back, the two of them forming quite a formidable team together.

"Even if we were these beautiful monsters of Kouka you speak of…"

"What business do you have with us?" Kija demanded, lifting his claw threatening but the man seemed unfazed, stepping forwards then giving a signal so that numerous more men stepped out from the trees and bushes, surrounding us all, however when I looked into the chief's face, he appeared to be smiling.

All at once, our opponents dropped to the ground and bowed. "WE SURRENDER!" Eh? What? We all stared at them in confusion, their heads pressed into the ground as I let my stance drop. What's with these people? First they appear all sinister and threatening looking before dropping down to the ground and surrendering without even a fight? Talk about disappointing.

"Wait a second…"

"We surrender!" They all chorused in repeat, making Hak shake his head and wave a hand. "No, really, even if you tell us that you're surrendering without a fight…" Hak began but then that man with the cloth across his face quickly called out his next order.

"Raise the white flag!" The man behind him then began to wave a little white flag with his head still pressed into the ground.

"We get it already! Geez, what's with you guys?"

"Apologies for our rudeness, my name is Vold. I am a servant of the second princess of Xing, Princess Tao." The man named Vold explained, making me arch an eyebrow. A princess of Xing? No way.

"I don't think we can trust people who hide their faces!" Yoon made an excellent point, one I was inclined to agree with. A man who hid his face was a man with something to hide.

"It's just like the rumours say! The monsters of Kouka kingdom really do exist!" The other men began to whisper, making me twitch in irritation.

"So it's true, Kouka kingdom is the land where monsters live!"

"They're not monsters!" I suddenly yelled, making them all flinch. "None of us are, so stop calling us that! Jeez, are all you Xing people so insensitive to other people's feelings? How rude." I quipped at them all, placing my hand on my waist around my spear as I glared at them all heatedly, making them all drop down and bow again.

"Forgive us!"

"Oh please, stand up already you morons. You look pathetic down there." I tusked, giving a roll of my eyes and they quickly scrambled to their feet once more obediently.

"How come there are rumours about Kija and the others in Zing even though we've never visited?" Yona questioned thoughtfully so Vold answered.

"Citizens of our country were also taken and enslaved by the country of Sei. They were also at the construction of the forts and everyone who returned told stories." He explained. "They said that Kouka Kingdom had a white-haired monster who would violently swing about his giant claw and also a monster who could fly in the sky and had green grass growing out of his head."

"Was there a monster like that there?" Kija blinked in confusion.

"They're talking about you Kija."

"And you too, you flying monster." Hak added for good measure.

"We figured that if those rumours were true, then those powers must be godlike and that's why we came to Kouka, to search for you in order to confirm the rumours." Vold continued, still kneeling on the ground before us though he maintained eye contact at this point.

"I guess we've become pretty famous." Jae-Ha mused. "So? Now that you've found us, what do you plan to do next?" He challenged gently, a slight tone of warning underlying his words which made my spine tingle as I glanced his way, blushed then hurriedly looked away again.

"Would you be willing to meet with Princess Tao?!"

"We refuse!" Kija quickly and bluntly answered, making me blink at him as Jae-Ha clapped his hands together merrily.

"Well that's that!"

"Jeez you guys, you could have at least been a little more polite." I muttered under my breath so that no one could have heard me.

"You see, we're not some circus act for rich kids."

"I understand that you might have some reservations because this is so sudden, but please believe me when I say that our Princess Tao does not intend to treat you as merely a spectacle." Vold tried to reassure us however I was still not entirely convinced and neither were the rest of the group.

"That just makes it all the more suspicious." Hak said bluntly and Vold paused before lowering the cloth around his mouth.

"Please, we have no time. We wish for you to meet with the princess for the sake of the futures of both our kingdoms." That struck a cord with us all and we were silent, glancing between one another before finally, Yona stepped forwards to speak with Vold.

"You say this is for the benefit of both our kingdoms that we meet your princess. Look into my eyes and tell me that you mean no harm to any of us." She commanded and Vold looked up, slightly intimidated by the princess's harsh glare.

"I swear to you on my life, we wish you or your companions no harm." That seemed to be the deciding factor for the princess, seeing no lies, dishonesty or deception in his eyes or words, so turned around with a determined expression to us all.

"We leave for Xing."


	48. Princess Tao

Xing itself was much hotter than Kouka and very humid, I could feel myself beginning to sweat however I was told not to remove my hood even when we were out on the roads. Vold had lead us to small town on the border called San-San, where the people seemed lively and cheerful and the market stalls were stocked full of good merchandise. I even paused at one of the stalls to admire a beautiful wrap of pale blue with richly coloured flowers at its hem but one of Vold's men ushered me forwards with a gentle nudge so I inclined my head and moved forwards.

They had told me it looked suspicious for a woman to be carrying a weapon so I had agreed to allow Kija carry it for me for the time being out of pure cooperation. I did not want to cause a scene in this important time and I didn't want to make enemies of these people, for Yona's sake as much as the kingdom's.

"Shin-Ah, isn't it kind of hot?" Hak asked Shin-Ah, who walked beside him without his mask and mane, hood pulled up over his hair and the bandage settled around his eyes like before.

"It's humid."

"Please, try not to look around too much." Vold appealed to us, glancing back over his shoulder. "Try to act natural around people here. Though it may be a small town, it is still unsafe to reveal your nationality." Yoon still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea and had attached himself to my side for safety, making me chuckle every time there was a noise he jumped closer for protection.

"Calm down pretty boy, it's almost like you're trying to hide behind your mother's skirts." I teased him however a pair of women stopped and smiled to me, their warmth shining outward in their older age.

"Oh what a beautiful young girl you have there, you must have had her very young." They cooed, reaching out and they both pinched Yoon's cheeks as I blinked. Eh? Behind me Hak spluttered into laughter, enjoying himself at my expense as Yoon quickly tried to shoo away their fussing.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a handsome genius boy!" He argued, folding his arms grumpily before stalking away, the two ladies blinking after him, looking a little hurt so I gave an uneasy laugh.

"My apologies, he's always been very high strung and sensitive." I said to them, bowing respectfully to them both and they relaxed, waving their hands in reassurance so I then hurried to join the others, pausing to elbow Hak in the guy with all my might so that he doubled over with a heavy grunt. "Jerk."

"How does it feel to look old enough to be someone's mother Ryo?" He couldn't help but tease, grinning up at me slyly as I glared.

"I will cut off your ears." I hissed at him threateningly but then turned when I heard a loud spectacle underneath a tree in the centre of the market, a man yelling to a small group of people as he handled puppets on the end of his hands.

"Yes! That panicked person right there was the ruler, Kushibi! With his fort in shambles and the girl lined up for execution escaped, his minions fell one after another! They took down their spirits' bodies and stripped them of everything!" He cried out as we drew closer out of curiosity.

"Is that the battle at Kushibi's fort turned into a theatre play?"

"So that's why the rumours of the four dragons spread here." Kija murmured as the theatrical man continued.

"And that's when it appeared! Kouka kingdom's white monster, the bearer of a sharp claw for a blade!" With his dramatic yell the man then lifted up a white cat, making us all freeze in place, staring at the representation before Hak, Jae-Ha, Zeno and I all burst into laughter.

"Is that…supposed to be me?" Kija stuttered in disbelief. "Just what part of that resembles me?!"

"The monster's sharp claws dug into the soldiers, taking them down one after another! Without even realising it, he had freed all the slaves but the white monster's rampage continued regardless!"

"Hold it right there you!" Someone from the audience shouted out with anger, pointing at the story teller with rage. "What's with that play?! I don't like it one bit! Where do you get off talking about those Kouka monsters like heroes? Are you trying to challenge Lady Kouren?" He demanded, angrily grabbing onto the man's front and shaking him.

"No not at all…this skit was purely about the battle at Kishibi's fort, so it really doesn't have anything to do with Lady Kouren."

"Shut it! Any talk of Kouka kingdom's victories will only lower our country's morale! If you have any pride as a citizen of Xing, then you should be telling stories about how to smash those monsters to pieces!" To my horror the man had grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck out of its owners hands and prepared to fling it, making me choke out a sound of panicked protest and I lunged forwards however someone else beat me to it.

A strangely dressed man with a long ponytail rammed his foot into the man's face, quickly picking up the cat as he kept the man pinned in place. "There we are, there there…it's alright now." He hushed the mewling cat softly, making me blink in surprise as Ao scampered up my shoulder for a closer look, nibbling on an acorn she had found.

"Hey you, get your foot off my face." The angered kitten thrower muttered but the strange kid just shot him a dark glare.

"What was that? Go take a trip to the afterlife!" With an expert kick he sent the man flying and I stared in awe. Xing had people like this too? I should be more careful and not underestimate any of them just to be safe. "Pride in a country whose people think that it's okay to toss around kittens? I'd rather comet."

"I think you mean vomit." Yoon corrected him matter of factly. The stranger paid no attention, handing the man back his cat unharmed but then he looked over to where Yona and I was standing, halting before he suddenly gave a strange sound of shock then leaped over, making me jerk back slightly but then he started to fuss over Ao.

"A tiny, tiny kitten! Ao tiny! Pukkyu? What a funny sound! You've gotta be kidding me!" He said as he held Ao in his hands, staring down at her in wonder.

"It's not a cat, it's a squirrel." I frowned at him. Don't these people have squirrels?

"Huh?" The kid then looked up, only just noticing us strangers. "Who are you guys?!"

"Algira!" Vold suddenly yelled and the two of them rammed heads together, making me stare at them blankly. "Are you making a mess in town again? I told you so many times, do not draw attention to yourself by standing out!"

"A little kitten was in danger so I dealt with it nice and quietly, alright Voldopus?" The long haired guy called Algira answered, the both of them glaring at one another.

"I know that your idiocy is beyond hope but don't you dare cause trouble for us too, idiot-Gira."

"You're such a schemer, just like always. Why don't you go cuddle with a kitty or something then maybe you cold heart will finally warm up?!"

"Um, excuse us…" Yona interrupted politely before a full blown war could erupt between the two. "But who is that person?" Vold quickly turned and pushed Algira's head down in a bow.

"Apologies, this is Algira my colleague." He introduced and we all gave a bow back in greeting, however his attention was diverted back to Ao again in wonder.

"Oi, what is that thing? That Pukkyu-Meower." He questioned in wonder still as Ao nibbled on her acorn.

"I know nothing about this Pukkyu-Meower, but I have brought back with me the monsters of Kouka kingdom." Vold said, turning away with a serious expression returned to his face.

"Seriously? Are they strong?"

"We're not monsters, we are the four dragons!" Kija protested but I lay my hand on his shoulder to calm him before he could get all flustered.

"I'm trying to bring them to Touchi Valley."

"Got it, come along then." Together Vold and Algira led us through the town and away into the valley to a beautiful house tucked away from sight, surrounded by enchanting trees and a waterfall and river laying at its base down the tree covered slopes.

"This is Princess Tao's private residence." Vold explained as we walked up the stairs, the mansion only becoming more beautiful the closer we got to it. Because of the humidity of the air it was filled with exotic smells from flowers and spices, making my nose tingle slightly as it still adjusted to all the different but pleasant smells around me.

I looked ahead and on the porch, surrounded by cats and kittens, was a small girl with pale hair cut short to below her ears, making me blink as she looked up and smiled. "Oh my! Algira, Vold, are they your friends?" She questioned sweetly in a young sounding voice.

"We have returned, Princess Tao." Vold bowed and all of us instantly looked shocked. That's Princess Tao?!

"There's no way we'd just up and bring our friends here. Look, they're the monsters from Kouka Kingdom that you wanted to meet." Algira explained and the princess froze before giving a small laugh, smiling sweetly.

"Oh you must be joking. What on earth are you talking about Algira?"

"I'm telling you these are the monsters from Kouka Kingdom." The princess froze then began to sweat, leaping to her feet.

"Eeeh?! You're not lying?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Algira answered back simply, folding his arms as a cat climbed up around his shoulders.

"No never! I'm sorry, but this is unbelievable!" She gushed, turning to look at us all in wonder. "I did say that I wanted to meet them, but I never thought you'd actually bring them!"

"It's fine, you should just say what you want to say to them since we brought them here anyway." Algira reasoned simply as he then began to fuss over the cats. There were so many cats. Two of them came over to me and were rubbing themselves against my ankles, purring softly and Zeno was already rolling on the floor covered in them, laughing happily.

"We came because we heard that the futures of Kouka and Xing were at stake. Was there some sort of mistake?" Yona questioned but Tao only stared at Yona for a moment, eyes wide before she coughed then held her hands out to a large plate of food.

"Would you like something to eat?" Zeno needed no further encouragement, cheering at the offer of food and began to eat to his heart's content as Shin-Ah and Kija also took their picks, Hak going for a peach whilst Tao walked on the floor. "How could I have been so careless? I didn't even think about how my words would affect others, and now I even got a cute kitten like girl involved in all this…" Vold quickly made the princess stand on her feet and face us, giving her a stern look.

"Because you are the princess of Xing, you mustn't bow your head or show humility like that."

"I'm sorry." She apologised but Vold only scolded her further.

"And don't apologise."

"Yes." She said before clearing her throat, recovering herself.

"And also, you are not the type of person who would say things thoughtlessly and cause people to take action. That is why we have brought them here." Tao remained silent for a few moments before relaxing, looking into Vold's eyes with a nod of her head.

"Thank you, Vold." Finally she lifted her head and turned to face us properly. "It is an honour to meet you, citizens of Kouka Kingdom. I apologise for the late introduction. I am the second princess of Xing. My name is Tao." She introduced herself to us and we all bowed politely.

"I was convinced that you were just interested in seeing our powers." Jae-Ha admitted to her but she quickly shook her head.

"That's not it. No. The reason I wished to meet you all was not because I was in need of your power. Firstly, I must tell you about the dangerous state our country is in right now." She began to explain and we all listened intently.

"I heard the name Kouren when we were in town. Does it have something to do with that person?" Yona asked intuitively and Tao sighed sadly before nodding.

"Kouren. She is our country's first princess. She is the legitimate successor to the throne and she is my older sister. My sister is governing the country and attempting to start a war with Kouka. The country is currently divided in to factions. One is comprised of Kouren's warmongers. The other is…my own faction." Tao lifted her head and looked at us with utter seriousness. "I, Tao, wish to surrender to Kouka Kingdom and make Xing into their vassal nation." Her words felt like a blow to the face. Wasn't expecting that one.

"You want to turn Xing into a vassal nation of Kouka?" Yona questioned and Tao nodded her head.

"That's a rather audacious statement coming from a Princess of Xing." Jae-Ha mused but Tao did not change her stance.

"Kouka Kingdom's king, Soo-Won, he claimed victory at the battle with Sei Kingdom the other day, and before that he reclaimed control over Kin province in south Kai, and also destroyed north Kai's Li Hazara's forces. Where do you suppose King Soo-Won will target next?" The princess questioned before answering herself. "This country."

I looked at the princess, seeing the ages seemingly add onto her features from the weight that has been placed on her shoulders. "That's why Princess Kouren wishes to raise an army to fight against Kouka Kingdom. Kouren takes great pride as a princess of Xing kingdom. Any situation in which Xing is subjugated is a situation my sister would never accept. Thus, she would launch an offensive. She would likely choose to preserve this country's honour, even if that meant a fight to the death. However, Xing Kingdom's military strength is a far cry from Kouka's. No matter how unyielding Kouren is, no matter how noble her ideals, this is the sheer truth. Surrounded as we are by Kouka and Sei, if a war were to start, Xing kingdom would be...undoubtedly destroyed."

The heavy reality was crushing and I could only imagine how pitiful it must feel for the second princess of Xing to have to admit that to people who should by all right be her enemies. "And so, to avoid a war with so many people as victims, I believe handing this country over to Kouka Kingdom is our only possibly course of action."

"So that's why your men surrendered to us as soon as they'd found us." Jae-Ha mused.

"But why are you telling us, more or less, average citizens of Kouka?" Yoon questioned and the princess turned around in surprise.

"Are you not of King Soo-Won's subordinates?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why did you think so?" My princess asked her softly so Tao answered.

"I had heard that you all fought alongside King Soo-Won at Hotsuma and Kushibi's forts." She explained and I tightened my grip on my skirts, looking away with a hard and stony expression. The princess was gravely mistaken if she thinks that working together was our goal.

"We didn't fight together." Hak said darkly. "Our objectives…just happened to be the same."

"I see." Tao's shoulders slumped a little before she pressed forwards. "But still, are you not acquainted with King Soo-Won? Do you know him personally? I would like to know…"

"What that king is thinking is beyond me." Hak's words sent everyone into a dark mood, the atmosphere crackling with tension as I continued to look at the hard stone ground. Nobody knows Soo-Won anymore. Not even us, who should have been his closest friends.

"Princess Tao, the kitties tell me they're hungry, should we eat?" Algira suggested smartly, breaking the silence.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I've just been standing around talking to our guests. I'll have some food prepared." She said then looked over directly at me, making me jolt slightly to stand upright. "Your clothes are rather unsuitable and fraying, if you like, I can provide you with new ones to better suit your needs." She offered and I gaped, not expecting such a gift.

"Thank you, Princess Tao, but it's not necessary…"

"Hush, come with me, I have something perfect for you." Tao cheered brightly as the servants hurried away to prepare a meal for us. Tao invited Yona to follow and she brought us to her own rooms where she then began to search through her belongings. "I am much smaller than you, but I do have some things I keep for guests…ah here it is! Here, you can hardly walk around like that anymore, can you?" She said sweetly, handing me a bundle of clothes as I looked down at myself.

Since Sei we hadn't been able to stop at a market to buy new clothes for me so I had continued to wear my old ripped up clothes but had stitched them up the best I could, though the front always gaped open to reveal a little more of my chest than I liked but thankfully I kept it bandaged as to flatten it. "Thank you Princess Tao, I'm very grateful for your kindness." I said to her as she smiled then had a bath prepared for us both.

We washed our bodies and hair, added scented oils to our wrists and necks, combed our hair and when I changed into my new clothes I felt like a new woman. The dress underneath was pale violet, the skirts falling to my ankles and on top was a surcoat similar to Tao's, patterned at the hems and crossed over my front in a deep purple colour with the stitching being golden patterns of leaves and flowers and it was finished off with a belt tied around my waist, knotting at the front and the ends falling down to my knees.

"Ryo! You look so pretty!" Yona clapped her hands as she smiled, looking at me as I tied back my hair with a ribbon so that it gathered at the base of my neck.

"Thank you, my lady." I smiled to her then looked up as the call was given to signal dinner was ready. Gladly I sat down, my cloak back around my shoulders and I breathed in the wonderful smells of food as the numerous dishes of glorious delicacies sat waiting to be feasted upon.

"Sorry for the wait, no need to hold back, please eat!" Tao invited, our spread having been laid out on a blanket which we all sat around. We all chorused a thanks for the meal and the boys quickly delved in, helping themselves hungrily to all the food they could stuff in their mouths.

Yona stood next to me and just as she suddenly dropped back down into a crouch, I noticed a little red dripping down her ankles. Uh oh, this isn't good. "Princess?" No Hak! Don't ask her you idiot! "Your face is looking a little pale you know." He mused, getting closer to try and check her temperature but Yona quickly slammed her hand against his face, blushing furiously as everyone else looked up.

"Don't come so close!" Hak paused before sitting back away from her.

"My apologies for coming so close."

"No…that's not…" Suddenly she hunched over, gripping her stomach tightly and everyone instantly began to pester her, calling out her name and asking her what was wrong, however when I stood up forcefully everyone silenced as I undid my cloak and carefully placed it around Yona, the hood falling over her head and the larger cloak completely enshrouded her, ensuring her legs would be hidden as well.

"Princess Tao, my lady is feeling exhausted, could she perhaps rest for a little while?" I questioned with my arms about Yona, pulling her to her feet and looking to Tao who had already stood and was walking to us with a look of understanding.

"Yes of course, everyone! Please continue eating." She called over her shoulder before placing an arm about Yona and together we led her away. It was that time of the month. I must admit, I was feeling a little queasy also. It was nothing to worry about, only this time it seems to have really taken its toll on Yona. We cleaned her up and settled her in bed with a hot pan underneath to warm her stomach and I sat beside her, stroking her hair as she nestled under the covers. "Miss Yona, are you alright?" Tao questioned tentatively and Yona gave a small nod.

"Yes."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Yona gave another nod as I continued to sit diligently beside her. "Don't push yourself, please sleep until you feel better."

"Thank you." Yona whispered, opening her eyes a little. "Princess Tao, thank you so much. I even ended up borrowing some clothes…"

"That's alright, think of them as a present. Such times are rough for girls." Tao smiled with understanding. Now that Yona was settled, I stood up and gave the two girls a smile.

"I'll go bring you a plate of food, my lady, just in case you feel hungry later." I said, giving a general bow of politeness before leaving to go back to the others. They immediately began to pester me, asking me what was wrong with Yona however I gave them all a dark glare, warning them not to persist and they instantly backed away, holding their hands in surrender.

"We're sorry we asked!" They gulped and I nodded my head before gathering a plate of food, taking pieces of what I thought Yona might like to try or things I knew she favoured before taking the plate back to the room where Yona and Tao were talking. I was surprised to find that Tao was actually my age and not Yona's like I thought. She looked so young it was quite deceiving.

After Yona had eaten a little and she insisted the pains weren't troubling her, I let her rest and went to my own room that Tao had given me to sleep as I wasn't feeling particularly hungry myself. I managed to sleep for a couple of hours, however when I was awoken by a disturbance I was instantly awake, throwing back my covers and racing outside along with Kija and the others to where Yona stood with Hak, Jae-Ha and two bodies on the floor.

"Princess, are you unharmed?!"

"Yes." She reassured us all before we then turned to look at the two intruders on the ground.

"Who are these guys?"

"They thought I was Princess Tao and were going to kill me." Immediately my head snapped around. Princess Tao! She's bound to be in danger, I doubt it's just these guys here. I ran from the others, going back through the halls to the princess's bedchamber where I saw a shadow inside.

"Hey you!" I yelled but then stopped. "Algira?"

"Oh, it's Ryo-nyan." Algira said to me as he stood with Princess Tao. "There are people coming for my princess, so we have to hide her somewhere. Think you can keep her company?" I blinked at him before smiling.

"Don't worry. Whilst the princess is with me, no one will touch her." I assured him before stretching out my hand to Tao. "Come with me, we'll find somewhere safe for you to hide until this is all dealt with."

"Alright, please take care of me, I'm in your hands." She said to me nervously, reaching out and placing her hand in mine before I led her away, leaving Algira behind. I flicked my cloak around the much smaller girl so that she could be shielded from sight, running together along the corridors however when we turned a corner we ran straight into two men who were kicking open doors and checking every room.

"You there, who are you hiding?!" They demanded and I grit my teeth, dropping Tao's hand to reach into my satchel and drew out two shuriken, throwing them with expert precision and they both dropped with a thud, not even making a sound.

"What happened?!" Tao squeaked as she continued to hide under my cloak as I ran forwards with her, retrieved my throwing stars then quickly wiped them off.

"Nothing, just keep moving and don't allow yourself to be seen. Do exactly as I say and keep close, I'll protect you." I promised her gently as we continued to run. She bumped into me from time to time due to her restricted view but I kept her upright and moving, slipping through the corridors before we stopped somewhere quiet and secluded underneath the mansion where I believed we would be safe for now. "Rest for a moment princess, you're out of breath." I noted to her, pulling back and she took deep breaths of air, cheeks flushed from running.

Suddenly the smell of smoke penetrated the air, making me draw back and growl softly as flames began to crawl down the walls and along the floor, burning away at everything. "Damn it, they set fire to the building?!" Whirling around I attempted to head back the way we had come but the exit was blocked by a tall wall of flames. This couldn't have been an accident, why hadn't I noticed the smell of oil before? Stupid!

"Miss Ryo!" Tao gasped, pulling a little closer to me.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I assured her, turning around however I saw someone running through the flames, passing through them without a care. "Zeno! Zeno what are you doing?!" I practically screamed at him in fear. "Go back!"

"There you are! Thank goodness, princess, Ryo." He said with relief, catching his breath as the hot flames continued to burn further.

"You shouldn't have come here, go back at once!" Tao tried to order however the burning beams above us began to crack, making my eyes shoot towards the danger and both at the same time, Zeno and I jumped to shield Tao as a beam fell towards her back. Zeno got further forward and pushed me away, giving me a gentle smile as he then shielded Tao.

"ZENO!" I cried out in fear for him as he yelled in pain, blocking the burning beam from touching the princess. I quickly dragged her out the way, wrapping my arms around her as I stared at Zeno. "Zeno come with us, hurry!"

"It's fine, just go!" He called out to us, holding up the beam. "Before it collapses completely, get the princess out of here!" I hesitated, reluctant to leave my dear friend behind like this, to suffer and burn in these unforgiving flames. "It's fine, I may be incompetent but…this is what the body of the yellow dragon is meant for. I won't die." He reminded me and I felt hot tears sting my eyes and it wasn't because of the smoke.

"I'm coming back for you Zeno…so don't fool around!" I yelled at him before sweeping off my cloak and wrapping the princess up, ignoring her protests as I then easily lifted her up into my arms, cradling her like a child. "Just hold on Zeno!" Turning I then ran through the flames, ignoring the stinging sensation and the heat as it danced on my skin, threatening to melt away my very flesh as Tao sobbed in my arms, gripping onto me tightly until finally, we made it to the open air.

I coughed and spluttered, choking on the fumes as I dropped to my knees and let go of the princess, everyone calling out our names as I shuddered, unable to breathe in clean air. Vold and Algira instantly tended to the princess as Yoon tried to make me show him any injuries and burns, however once I was able to rasp some clean air into my body, I turned back to face the flames but, to my horror, the entire house was completely engulfed.

I stood trembling, staring at the towering flames before I bit down on my tears and screamed. "ZENO!" I tried running forwards but Hak held me back, arms curling under mine to pin me to his chest though I struggled. "Let me go, let me go, he's still inside!"

"He won't die Ryo." He tried to calm me but I continued to scream.

"He's in pain, he's suffering. ZENO! ZENO GET OUT OF THERE!" Shin-Ah and Kija tried to go after him as well but Jae-Ha held them back, telling them not to be stupid. I screamed out Zeno's name at the top of my lungs, continuing to fight against Hak until finally, a shadow appeared from the fire. It staggered towards us, the scales burnt black and his clothes completely melted away but sure enough, it was Zeno.

As he began to fall to the ground I whacked my head against Hak's, making his nose bleed as I broke free then rushed forwards, swinging my cloak around Zeno as he fell into mine and the princess's arms. He was gasping for air and looked awful, but even as we held him his skin began to fade from scales back to flesh, the blackness erasing itself until finally, Zeno returned to his normal self. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell, staring down at him before I picked him up, wrapping him completely in my cloak and cradled him in my arms, burying my face into his hair. "Don't you dare do anything so terrifying again Zeno…don't hurt yourself like that…"


	49. Blush of Fire

As the mansion burned we took shelter in a cave in the valley, using what provisions we had managed to rescue before the place burned down to keep comfortable and we even made soup for Zeno to help him regain his strength. "Ah! I feel so alive!" He joked but none of us answered, all looking darkly at the ground. "Hm? Everyone's so gloomy! But look! Even after being cooked to a golden brown, my skin's all smooth now!" He tried to cheer us all up but I just shot him an angry look before hammering my fist down onto his head.

"That's for making me worry! You stupid idiot!" I yelled before throwing my arms around him in an embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Zeno I'm sorry…" I wailed, nuzzling into him as everyone else yelled at him too. I looked up to see Algira moping on the floor but when Yona asked him what was wrong, he just answered in a dead tone.

"I couldn't save the kitties from the fire…those poor things." I frowned at him.

"You mean those cats?" I asked then pointed to the group of kittens that were strolling around the place. Algira's eyes shot wide open and he looked up before jumping into the fray, hugging all the cats to him happily as Vold rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're the one that saved them, who's the softy now?" I pestered, poking him in the arm as he growled.

"I knew he'd complain if I didn't." He argued, feigning his lack of interest but I only smiled at the pair. They reminded me of myself and Hak, how we used to argue with one another, constantly competing against the other in every small thing. Everything went silent when Princess Tao stood, her head bowed in shame as she faced us all.

"I involved you all in something so dangerous, I can't apologise enough." She said meekly though Yona only smiled.

"Princess Tao, are you unharmed?"

"Yes…but only because of the strength and bravery of your companion." She said, glancing over to me before she bowed very low. "I'm so sorry! You risked your life for me, the princess of your enemy country, forgive me! Please forget about the matter of Xing Kingdom!" Everyone stared at her but before Vold could say anything, I stepped forwards and placed my finger under her chin, making me look up at me as I retained a soft but serious demeanour.

"Stand. You are a proud princess of the kingdom of Xing. You should not need to bow to anyone." I ordered and she did so. "Now stop crying. Wipe your face." She did so, using her sleeve to dry away her tears then took a deep breath, looking me in the eye levelly. "I have no enemies in Xing, so you are wrong. I did not risk my life for nothing, if anything, I risked it for a kind and gentle princess who wants what is best for her people." Reaching out I placed my hand on her head, looking down at her with soft warmth. "Now doesn't that sound like a person worth saving?" She stared at me slightly awe struck before she lifted her hand and rested it on her chest.

"You have the thanks of my people and myself, Tao, second princess of Xing, for risking your life to save my own. We owe you and your companions a debt of gratitude." She said formally so I bowed in reply, accepting her thanks gracefully as Yona smiled.

"That's just like you Ryo, you've always been a good diplomat when you're calm and not trying to use your fists." She said to me with a smile and I grinned in response.

"Someone has to be calm around you lot when you get into so much trouble." I replied before exhaling. "We should probably rest, it's still late and we have a few hours until dawn." I said wisely before I sat down against the cave wall, patting the ground beside me and both Yoon and Yona quickly claimed the spaces beside me, curling up and were soon fast asleep against me.

"Eh?! They fell asleep that quickly?" Tao blinked in surprise before chuckling behind her sleeve. "Yes, we should all rest. It has been a long day for us all." So she too looked around for a space to sleep, unsure of what to do so I inclined my head and she beamed, skipping over to me and curiously settled down with her head resting on my lap beside Yona, curling in close. "Strange, I've never slept like this before…it's quite a new experience." She murmured, eyes fluttered as the weariness came over her.

"Sleep well princess. Yoon. My lady." I murmured gently and soon, I too joined them in the realm of sleep whilst the others set up a watch and a rota so that there would always be someone on guard. Zeno woke me up briefly when he pounced on me, snuggling up next to Yoon and laying his head down on my legs also and Shin-Ah did the same, sweetly copying what everyone else was doing and Kija soon joined, not wanting to be left out until finally, I was covered in people wanting to rest against me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

They were all so sweet looking in sleep, covered in blankets which Vold placed over them and Algira grinned at me as he took watch alongside Hak. My fingers stroked through Yona's hair instinctively, keeping an eye on everyone until falling asleep once more.

I slept rather soundly, considering I was leaning against a rocky wall however when people around me began to stir I was woken up, though mainly because Zeno was snoring and had sleepily hit me in the face with his fist. "Zeno!" I hissed, giving him a glare before pouting to myself, Yona and Yoon stirring along with everyone else.

"Is it morning already?" Yona questioned, rubbing her eyes sweetly.

"You may go back to sleep if you wish princess, there's no need to rush getting up." I offered but she shook her head, giving me a smile of thanks as Tao continued to snore lightly, her mouth wide open and drooling slightly so Yona giggled then quietly wiped the drool away.

The boys got up and Yoon prepared breakfast, using some herbs he'd managed to find in the valley to make it taste a little nicer before serving dishes to everyone. When I reached out for my share, my hand brushed against someone else's and I was about to apologise when I realised it was Jae-Ha.

Before I knew what was happening I'd given a loud squeak and leaped back, entire face turning red hot like an iron in a furnace as I leaned my entire body away from him, staring blankly before I blinked, realising everyone was looking at me. "I just remembered…I was going to check the area before breakfast wasn't I?! How stupid of me!" I laughed forcefully, knowing I wasn't fooling anyone but I took it as my escape route and left the cave hurriedly, deciding breakfast wasn't necessary but then my stomach growled in protest. That's right, I didn't eat anything yesterday evening either.

"Damn it, this is just what I need. Better go looking for food." I muttered to myself just as Ao jumped up onto my shoulder for the ride, giving me a sweet look. "Hey there Ao, will you help me hunt for food?" I asked and she squeaked in response, licking her lips at the thought of food. I scouted the area and searched for food, growing increasingly irritated however when a flash of movement caught my eye I instantly went for a shuriken, watching as the rabbit hopped into view before I launched my throwing star at it.

It gave a sharp squeal as the blade pierced it's neck, causing the birds in the trees above to fly off from the disturbance but I claimed my prize victoriously, grinning with success as I held it by the ear. "At least we'll have meat for lunch!" I cheered as Ao scampered up and down my arm in excitement. I wasn't able to find anything else, so my stomach howled at me in anguish as I began to trudge back, however when I entered the cave I grinned. "Look guys, food!"

"Yay! Meat for lunch! Meat for lunch!" Zeno chanted, clapping his hands as Shin-Ah licked his lips. "Well done big miss, this'll make a tasty meal for us all!" He said whilst salivating, making me lift the meat out of his reach.

"Don't get your saliva all over the food Zeno, you'll contaminate it." I protested as he waved his arms, trying to grab it from me but I didn't let go until it was safely in Yoon's hands. He cooked up lunch whilst Hak sparred outside with Algira, however when Vold requested a match against Jae-Ha, he tried to decline but was forced to avoid the swordsman's attacks regardless.

"Please, let's not be so hasty!" Jae-Ha protested as he leaped back a further distance, however he misjudged his jump and landed right next to me, making me shriek and drop the supplies I had picked up to pack away, yanking my hood down over my head as I stuttered.

"I…uh-um…you…stupid dragon!" I finally managed to stammer out, gathering everything back into my arms at top speed before storming away, leaving a rather bewildered Jae-Ha behind.

"What's up with you? You're acting weird." Yoon noted to me as he stirred the stew.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" I answered overly cheerfully before wincing, realising I was trying too hard. Blushing profusely I turned my head away and diligently packed up the bags, fussing over even the smallest of details and folding things repeatedly until they were perfectly neat.

"Is the big miss feeling nervous about something? She's bright red. Perhaps she's still a little burned from yesterday?" Zeno questioned before touching my forehead. He then whipped it back, yelling loudly. "AGH! HOT HOT HOT!"

"Ssh! Try and be a little less dramatic Zeno!" I pressed my hand over his mouth to silence him but he tried to escape me, wriggling and waving his arms in protest as I threatened to wash his hair if he didn't watch himself. Yoon wasn't impressed and sent us back outside where Vold was still trying to prompt Jae-Ha to fight him.

"Please, all this sparring is unhealthy for my beautiful complexion. If you want a match, I'm sure Kija is willing to test your strength, or even our lovely Lady Ryo!" He suggested, making me freeze in place before I shot them both a dark look.

"I would never ask a lady to battle me, even if it were just gentle sparring, I may accidentally go too far and hurt them." Vold answered, making my eyes narrow further but I didn't argue, not particularly wanting to fight anyone anyway.

"Guys, food's ready."

"Food!" Zeno was first in line and I was close behind, my stomach making strange noises and my mouth was constantly watering. I ate my meal so fast I even beat Shin-Ah's record, swallowing it all down in practically one gulp before sighing happily. It was a good meal. Afterwards we packed up our things then went into the town, renting a room from the inn with Tao hiding away out of sight and not showing her face until she was safely inside the room.

New clothes were bought for Zeno and we stayed inside together except for Hak and Yona who went out to look around the town, leaving everyone else inside. "Mister Zeno, are the clothes comfortable enough for you?" Tao asked as Zeno kicked his legs happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Xing clothes are so comfy!" He cheered, making Tao smile prettily.

"That's good to hear!"

"He'll just ruin them immediately, you should have just given him a straw shirt." Yoon said bluntly, making Tao gasp at the very suggestion of such a drastic idea.

"I could never!" She shook her head before standing to face all of us. "I am truly sorry for getting you all caught up in this. I would love to send everyone back to Kouka Kingdom as soon as possible however…there are many people outside during the day, so let us depart once it is dark." She said and I nodded my head in agreement. The less people knew about us the better.

"But if we just leave like this, we'd have a lot of regrets on our minds, you know." Jae-Ha said gently to the princess but she stubbornly shook her head.

"No please, forget about this." She insisted so I resigned to playing with Ao on my lap, avoiding eye contact with a particular person who was sitting only a few feet away. I could feel my chest constricting at his closeness and the confinement within this room didn't help either. I'd been particularly forbidden to leave on account of me being a woman, according to Vold and Tao had agreed with him. I don't think they understood exactly who I was, it's not surprise considering they hadn't heard of the Thunder Beast and Storming Cloud before. It irritated me to be belittled but I agreed when Yona implored me to stay and keep an eye on everyone.

Since it was Yona who asked me, I couldn't help but agree, so here I was watching the others dress Jae-Ha up in a turban furnished with random things they could adorn it with. "Miss Ryo look! We made green dragon a hat!" Zeno cheered, forcing me to look up from Ao and I gulped before looking away, pursing my lips pointedly.

"He looks ridiculous." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Yoon muttered and I shot him a look.

"For your information I barely got any sleep last night and I'm still hungry and now is not the time to be getting on my nerves!" I retorted back harshly before getting to my feet. "I'm going for a walk."

"But the miss asked us all to stay here!" Zeno called after me as I reached up and pulled my hood down to cover my face.

"I don't stand out like the rest of you. I need some fresh air, you guys are irritating me to no end and I'm sick of it." I snapped at them, yanking the door open then slammed it shut behind me. I felt guilty for disobeying Yona's request and guiltier for snapping at everyone but I couldn't help it, I needed to get away from them all just for a while, I could feel my body starting to yearn for more wine.

My fingers were trembling so I gripped onto my wrist with them, using all my strength to try and dismiss the trembling whilst my blood quivered inside me, making it difficult to breathe. I felt like scratching at the insides of my throat, my mouth going dry. Water. I need water. Searching desperately I found a jug sitting on a table overlooking the street so I grabbed it then poured it into my mouth, spilling most of it away but I didn't care, gulping down as much as I could handle before I dropped it, hearing it smash but I hardly noticed, falling back against the wall as I began to claw at my skull. I was desperate. Desperate for the wine. It had been so hard to conceal this withdrawal from the others that it made me physically ill.

"Miss?" Zeno's soft voice made my head shoot up from where I knelt on the ground, my hand hiding part of my face as I looked through my fingers at him. He looked sad but not pitying, in fact his expression could almost have been described as emotionless but I knew him too well for that. "The miss drank the wine, didn't she?" He guessed as I exhaled then drew in a sharp breath once more.

"Yes…" I whispered, starting to tremble again. "I drank it. I drank the wine. I was weak and I drank it…Zeno…I drank too much…I shouldn't have…shouldn't have done it…" I wanted to cry but somehow I couldn't, too wrapped up in my own mind to even remember how to cry as I fell onto my elbows, fingers clawing into the wooden floor. "What do I do Zeno? I can't do this, I can't handle it."

"The miss doesn't need to handle anything, at least not on her own. Zeno understands, he can keep the miss's secret safe." He said as he sat down beside me then pulled me into his arms so that I was laying on his lap. For a while I was surprised, unused to being the one coddled. Usually it was the other way around but instantly I felt comforted, Zeno's hand stroking through my long hair which had grown so much in the last few months that it almost reached my knees. "Just take deep breaths big miss, deep breaths and the pain will go away."

I obeyed, breathing in and out as deeply as I could, my body twitching and convulsing whilst being cuddled by Zeno's warm presence. He was like a ray of sunshine in a dark, cold cave, bringing light and nostalgic comfort with him. It felt as if I'd known him for decades, an entire lifetime though even in my previous life I'd only known him for a short while.

"Zeno?"

"Yes Miss Ryo?" He answered, looking down at me with eyes that looked ready to carry out anything I would have asked of him.

"In my next life…can I ask a favour of you?" I requested and he blinked before smiling serenely, nodding his head and this thick mane of hair bounced softly. "When we meet again in my next life, promise me you'll not let me turn away from my feelings. Don't let me run away from them. Teach me to be brave and not let my own stubbornness get in the way of how I feel." Zeno seemed slightly surprised by the request but nodded again, understanding completely as he reached out and held my hand.

"Zeno promises. He'll take good care of the miss in her next life, whoever and wherever she shall be. Zeno will always be here, he'll be waiting." I closed my eyes, feeling fresh tears finally coming as I thought about Zeno's fate and how selfish I'd been.

"It's not fair." I whispered, gripping onto his hand more tightly. "You will live forever and the others won't live long enough. What kind of cruel joke is this? Who wants that kind of fate forced upon them?" Zeno pulled me closer, sensing my distress as he tried to rock me gently, his smaller frame just about managing to hold up my upper body.

"The miss shouldn't worry about us dragons. We have happy lives now, we have the little miss and the boy, we have you and the mister too. We're very happy." Opening my eyes I looked up into his azure blue eyes again.

"Zeno, may I ask one more favour?" He nodded. "Even after we are all gone, please go to each village and teach them how to properly care for their dragons. Don't let them trap them. Let them go out and experience the world, teach them about their powers and how they're supposed to respect them, not fear them."

"Zeno will do his best, Zeno promises he will make the lives of all future dragons much better so that the miss won't have to worry." I closed my eyes again, nodding in thanks. "But the miss mustn't feel sad for Zeno, because the miss came back to him." He continued, giving me a smile as he patted my head cheerfully. "Miss Ryo isn't the same as Miss Kazue, but they feel and smell the same, you both smell like wildflowers and kitten fur." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Algira." I mused, making us both pause before we giggled together, touching heads as I managed to sit up on my own, the warmth from his brow washing over me as he continued to hold my hand.

"Zeno means it. The miss will not be the same, but the same love for Zeno will always remain, and that makes Zeno happy." He told me and suddenly I felt more settled, not so distressed by the entire issue. It still upset me but I was comforted by the knowledge that Zeno was happy to wait for us to return to him, no matter how many centuries or even millennia passed.

"Look after yourself Zeno when we're gone. Remember to wash and keep clean, try not to tear your clothes, brush your hair every morning and eat three healthy meals a day." I murmured, still leaning my forehead against his. "And be patient. Even if I have to tear open the heavens to get back to you I'll do it. I'll demand the dragon lords themselves bring me down if that's what it takes. I won't abandon you here alone Zeno and neither will Yona. We'll keep on coming back, time after time until we find a way to stay together forever."

"The miss takes way too much onto her shoulders, Zeno thinks she sometimes pushes herself too far." He said and I opened my eyes to see that his were watery but sparkling, smiling with love to me so I returned the sentiment. "Zeno will wait. He will wait forever."

"Ryo will come back. Ryo will always come back." I answered and the two of us smiled together.


	50. Arrested

When Hak and Yona returned they brought the news that Tao's sister, Princess Kouren, was here in the border town preparing it for defence, placing soldiers along the border ready to march. Tao explained to us the root of Kouren's determination to launch the first strike on Kouka, her hatred dating back to the years of Yona's uncle, Yu-Hon, Soo-Won's father.

I'd only heard the stories. He was a great general but also a bloodthirsty one. He was known for being unmerciful to prisoners and enemies, no matter whether they were armed or not didn't matter to him, or even the fact that they surrendered. It had made me wonder how such a brutal man had had a son as gentle and soft as Soo-Won. Now I see they aren't so dissimilar after all.

"Looks like it's gotten pretty dark out." Thump. My heart gave my ribcage a loud thwack at the sound of Jae-Ha's voice. Get a grip already!

"I'm hungry!" Zeno cheered, waving his arms in the air as Jae-Ha pulled up his hood.

"We'll go check out the status of things outside as we procure food ingredients." He announced, Zeno jumping up to join him and dragged Shin-Ah to go too, Jae-Ha electing Kija to join the group as a means of precaution. Personally I didn't think it a good idea for all four dragons to go out into the streets together, however I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to voice my concerns to Jae-Ha. I still hadn't apologised to him over the nadai wine, that must be why I'm so jumpy around him.

I had found a book to amuse myself with so I fell into a quiet study, taking very little note of my surroundings until later, I heard Yoon voicing his concerns over how long the others were taking to get back. I lifted my head, realising that the candles had burned down pretty low. He was right, where were they?

"I'll go bring them back." Yoon announced, heading towards the exit and I rose to follow but Hak shook his head.

"Too many people will attract attention, let the kid find them. He'll be fine." He said so I slowly sat back down again.

"Okay." That made Hak frown, shooting me a look.

"How come you're suddenly all complacent? You're not going to argue with me?" He demanded but I just ignored him, returning to my book. "Now you're ignoring me?! Why're you so hot and cold all of a sudden? What's wrong with you?!" He practically yelled, however when I continued to blank him he gripped his hair then waved his arms, trying to get my attention every humanely way possible until Yona calmed him down.

"Ryo's just having a minor crisis at the moment, it's nothing to worry about." She said smilingly, making Hak tusk before he flopped back down into his seat, stubbornly folding his arms. It was another while longer before finally, I snapped my book shut.

"Now Yoon is taking too long. Something is wrong." I announced seriously, reaching out to grasp Mundok's spear just as one of Tao's men came back, gasping for breath.

"Princess Tao! Right now…Master Mizari and Master Yotaka are fighting with the four dragons!" He reported and my hand instantly let go of the spear, staring in horror at the messenger as he continued to pant for breath. "The four dragons have taken serious injuries!"

"What?! To think they would lose…" Vold began but the messenger quickly explained.

"Well, no matter how much they were attacked, they refused to counter attack for some reason." I smacked a hand to my face, cursing darkly under my breath. Of course, they couldn't have fought back otherwise it would have been seen as aggressive. Hak realised it too.

"If they fought in front of the populace, they'll end up starting a war. That's probably what droopy-eyes realised."

"What about Yoon? Was Yoon there too?" Yona questioned quickly, turning to the messenger who nodded.

"Yes, he tried to stop the fight." Stupid boy. I'm going to throttle him for being so reckless when I get my hands on him.

"Is he hurt? Did they hurt him?" I demanded to know, stepping forwards and throwing out my hand.

"No, Master Yotaka decided to end the fight there. Everyone was taken away to the mansion where her highness, Princess Kouren, is currently staying." He further reported. At least Yoon wasn't hurt. If they'd so much as touched him I would have disregarded all sense of nationality. I would rip this country apart rock by rock in vengeance.

"Damn it! I'll go save them." Algira cursed but Tao's calm voice stopped everyone from moving.

"Wait. I will go." She decided firmly.

"Princess Tao!" Vold tried to argue but she lifted her head proudly and squared her shoulders.

"I will go and ask Kouren to spare them."

"Please wait! I will call for reinforcements from the anti-war forces at Kyuu Castle!" His attempts at persuasion fell on deaf ears as the princess drew herself up further, looking freshly determined.

"There is no time! I have no idea what sister will do to those they call the monsters of Kouka. This is all my fault." She announced before turning and bowing to Yona. "Miss Yona, even should it cost me my life, I will return the four dragons to Kouka Kingdom." She vowed and instantly I felt a deep wave of respect rise forth from within for this small, young looking princess who was actually my own age. "You two must escape from Xing Kingdom without a moment's delay."

Yona was silent for a moment but I knew that these terms were unacceptable for her. She would not leave this country without or friends, or at least without a plan to save them. I grit my teeth then relaxed, allowing Yona to take control. She made a single request of Tao, who blinked in surprise but nodded, accepting it. To meet with Princess Kouren.

We marched straight up to the mansion and Tao held no fear in her eyes as Vold and Algira kicked down the doors, knocking out the guards also as they went. "Oi! Old man Neguro!" Algira yelled to the man inside. He must be another one of the Five Stars that Tao mentioned, the five greatest warriors in all of Xing.

"It's been a while." Vold greeted coldly as the two stood either side of Tao. From where I stood back with Hak and Yona I couldn't hear the more hushed tones of the conversation, but I understood the general gist of things. Tao was not in any position to barter, let alone plead for the release of our friends. When Kouren started to shout, however, Yona chose that moment to step forwards, utterly fearless.

"Princess Kouren." She announced, standing a little in front of Tao as a partial shield.

"You. The one with the bow." Kouren recognised. Now that I could see her clearly, I saw the resemblance between her and her sister Tao. Both were fair haired and their faces had vague links to the other, but in all other aspects they were completely different. Their heights, builds and even their demeanours were completely opposite to one another. All the same, Kouren was a beautiful woman.

"I came here from Kouka Kingdom." Yona began to explain, keeping calm despite facing a rather unpredictable princess. "My companions who you have captured did not perform even a single act of violence back in the town, and they really do not have any connection to Soo-Won." As she spoke, her eyes hardened and she pulled back her hood. "But I am one who does have such a connection."

"Oh? Who are you?" Kouren asked slightly sceptically, however Yona was unfazed.

"I am the previous King Il's daughter, First Princess of Kouka Kingdom, Yona." There were several gasps in the room, only Hak and I remaining silent as everyone stared at Yona.

"Miss Yona…you…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Princess Tao." Yona apologised softly to our new friend who blinked in surprise but was not given time to answer as Kouren folded her arms, looking coldly down on my princess. How I wish I could cut off that pretty little smile of hers.

"Then you really have come here by Soo-Won's command?" She questioned but Yona glowered further, voice remaining soft but firm.

"My father was murdered by Soo-Won and I, along with Hak and Ryo, were chased out of the castle. Since then we have lived wandering the country. The ones who saved us on harsh, unforgiving days are those companions you hold here. I will make one thing clear. I absolutely do _not_ act upon Soo-Won's orders." Taking a deep breath Yona began to implore with the opposing princess. "Please, give me back Yoon and the four dragons. They are above all else, my precious family!"

Kouren stood in silence, thinking over Yona's words and looking her over very carefully. "I have one question for you." She stated. "Do you hate Soo-Won?"

"…If I told you I hate him, what would you do?"

"I shall allow you to come with me. I will release your companions. Join us and take your revenge upon the Soo-Won you hate, as well as those in Kouka Kingdom who support him." I lifted my head, scowling fiercely at the princess though she paid no attention to us mere presumed servants. She needs a slap. A really hard one. And maybe my spear down her throat. How could she talk in such a way? She was gambling with people's lives here, it's not as simple as wanting to take revenge.

"I refuse." Yona answered wisely.

"Why, are you afraid of him?" Kouren questioned before finally looking over to us. "You two, followers, what about you? Don't you want to take revenge on the king?" She tried to entice us, smirking slightly however her smile quickly fell off her face as she saw our stormy expressions.

"Right now, nothing is more important to me than saving those guys. Nothing at all." Hak said with utter sincerity, making me feel a private leap of pride within. Kouren shot him a filthy glare before looking at me though I kept my head bowed and hidden.

"You. What do you say about this? Surely you had a peaceful home back in your capital? Don't you loathe Soo-Won for taking that all away from you? Your happiness?" She was clever with her words, but I only smirked.

"It's true that I had a peaceful home back in Hiryuu Castle, I wanted for nothing." I lamented. "I was well fed, well clothed, I always had a wonderfully luxurious bed to sleep in, but it's also true that Soo-Won took that away from me." My eyes opened, fixing onto the princess's with an angry glare under the shade of my hood. "But that matters less to me than the dirt on my shoe. Give us back our dear friends, they mean a thousand times more than comfy beds and luxurious meals. Revenge on Soo-Won? Please, right now it is you who I see as the enemy." My words made her flinch, making me suspect that Kouren wasn't used to people speaking back to her, especially not so called servants.

"We cannot aid you in war." Yona agreed, remaining much calmer than I had been able to. "Because my people and your people should never have to fall back into despair."

"Then what would you suggest?" Kouren demanded. "Soo-Won will undoubtedly attack this kingdom. Are you like Tao, telling me to raise the white flag? You expect us to do so, after our experience with defeat seventeen years ago, where Yu-Hon treated our people like slaves?!" I could hear the rage under her quiet tone, it was almost blood chilling.

"Please, give me some time. I will meet with Soo-Won and negotiate with him and see if this can be avoided." Her suggestion caught me off guard however I did not let it show, merely flicking my eyes over to her before fixing them forward again.

"This man killed your father and stole your castle. Having nothing, do you think you can really speak to him as his equal?" Kouren looked down upon Yona, levelling her gaze however when Yona did not back down, the princess relented. "Very well, until you return I will continue preparing for battle, but will hold off the war. In the meantime, your companions are hostages. If you betray us, or Soo-Won attacks us first for any reason, the hostages will be killed. The undying man will be tortured." My heart leaped to my throat at the thought of any of that happening. Please god no, don't let her do such things to our family.

"Princess Yona…" Tao was struggling not to cry so Yona turned a comforting look to her, holding her hands.

"Princess Tao, I'll be back soon."

"I promise to protect the four dragons and mister Yoon!" Tao sniffled, holding onto Yona's hands tightly before letting go, spinning around quickly. "Algira, Vold!" They chorused their attention but were surprised when Tao flung her arms around their necks, pulling them down to her as she embraced them both. "You two must protect Princess Yona. I will be alright. That woman is the light of hope that ties us all together. She mustn't die."

"…understood." Algira accepted quietly, relaxing against her.

"We will definitely return." Vold vowed, momentarily placing his arm around the princess to complete the embrace.

"Let's play with the kittens when we get back." Algira suggested, making Tao smile and nod her head. So when we left, Algira and Vold came with us, but before we left I stopped, looking at Tao then turned, giving the deepest, most respectful bow I could offer her before leaving with my own princess. I did not want to leave her alone, nor the others behind, but it was necessary.

We'll be back for them. I'd promised Zeno after all.

Ryo will always come back.


	51. Realisation of Fate

"Princess, you need to rest for a bit." Hak said to Yona who had been panting for breath for a long while now but she showed no sign of relenting. If anything she was now more panicked over this entire situation than she had been when we'd left the town, growing more and more anxious and afraid by the moment.

"But…if we don't hurry…war will…everyone will…"

"Lady Yona, you're acting too rashly. Ever since we left Xing Kingdom you've been walking continuously without sleep." Vold reminded her, his lower face once again masked with his black cloth however I was touched on Yona's behalf on the concern he was showing for her.

"That's right Yo-Nyan. Getting some rest will be more efficient." Algira agreed but Yona tried to surge forwards.

"No…we have to…keep going…" Realising that she just wasn't going to stop, I tossed my spear over to Hak who expertly caught it as I dragged Yona to a halt, catching her wrist with one hand then pulled her towards me. Before she could fight back in protest I'd turned, catching her on my back then hoisted her up so that she was off the ground.

"Princess, your feet are swollen and probably blistered, you're covered in sweat and it's getting cold, you'll make yourself ill. You need to rest and stay healthy so that you can think with a clear head and make good decisions." I said to her as I curled my arms underneath her, lifting her a little further up my back. "I am not much use really at this point, I let you down back in San-San by leaving the others to be captured when I should have gone with them to keep watch."

"No…Ryo…not your fault…" Yona panted into my hair, still out of breath.

"You carry a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, my princess, so at least let me carry you just a little of the way so that it's not so hard for you." I said as I walked onward, looking straight ahead and ignoring the strain in my legs that they felt from walking so far for so long and now with extra weight, though the princess hardly weighed a thing. "Let me look after you just a little while longer, before you go and do something which reminds me that you're not a little girl anymore and don't really need me there with you."

"No…I want…you there…always…" She mumbled softly, gripping onto my shoulders tightly as she shivered. "Ryo…I'm…so frightened…"

"I know princess. I am too." I admitted quietly, making her lift her head and look at me. "I've always been afraid. When I was younger, I was afraid of starving to death. When I was accepted into your home by your father, I was afraid he would then throw me out for even the smallest of mistakes. When we were chased out of the castle, I was afraid of losing you and Hak. After that, I became afraid of being left behind and alone by everyone. Somehow, it felt odd, that somehow, you didn't really need me anymore since you have the dragons."

"Ryo…"

"It's stupid I know, after all, there's only one of me and I'm pretty special, but still. I was afraid." Turning my head slightly I smiled at her. "But you know what? I'm not so afraid anymore. Sure I'm worried about everyone, but they'll be okay. Yoon will look after them and I think Princess Tao is much like you, so she'll surprise everyone somehow." In the bushes, I could hear the lullabies of the crickets as they sang to the music of trickling water and the calm melody of moonlight. "And no matter what happens, we'll find a way to resolve this entire situation. I don't think us meeting the way we did was an accident, princess, I think we were all brought together for this very reason. To save our country and the countries around us."

"Hm…yes…we were…always meant…to be together…" Those were Yona's last words before she drifted off into sleep, making me smile before I looked on ahead once more.

"She's asleep. We'll walk until we find somewhere to make camp then we'll settle for the night before moving off again in the morning." I announced quietly which everyone nodded to in agreement. We walked until we found flat land and a clearing which the men set up as a camp, quickly building the tent and I lay Yona down inside to settle her down but she woke up a little, slightly delirious as if she had a fever but I realised that it was probably from exhaustion. "Hak, you deal with her for the time being, I need to help collect firewood and make sure the area is safe." I decided, making him cough into his water that he was drinking before quickly looking between myself and the princess as I began to walk away.

"Hey wait, you can't just…!" But I ignored him, smirking deviously as I left the two of them alone.

"Is that not considered improper in your kingdom, leaving an unmarried couple together unsupervised?" Vold questioned me as he too joined me to collect firewood, though I suspect it was just an excuse to keep me safe whilst venturing into the trees supposedly helpless and unprotected.

"Of course it is, but Hak is one of the most trustworthy men I know. You could leave him alone in a room with a hundred women and he'd still blush and try and run away." I informed him, giving a smile. "Besides, he's always been a hopeless romantic deep down and has been brought up with very high morals. If his grandpa didn't beat it into him, I certainly did." Vold seemed to accept this, continuing to collect wood in silence however when my sleeve slipped back from my hand, he almost dropped his gatherings, starring in shock as I quickly hid it from view again. "My apologies."

"No! No, I apologise, I shouldn't have…I just didn't expect a young lady such as yourself to have such an injury." He admitted, looking away before giving a quick bow. "Forgive me."

"It's nothing to worry about, I know it can be a little surprising to see at first. Besides, it's not something I openly reveal to everyone. I prefer to keep it hidden, it's just these sleeves aren't as long as my other coat's was…" I murmured, lifting my arm and rubbed the scarred stump with my fingers before exhaling. "It was just an accident and it doesn't bother me at all, so don't fret over it."

"As you say." Vold accepted, giving me one more glance, holding my gaze a moment before nodding. "You are a remarkable young woman. Are all women of Kouka as…resilient as you?"

"I couldn't say, I'd like think there was only one such as me, but I think that's a little too ambitious." I gave a small laugh, picking up one final piece of wood before balancing it in my arms, juggling them all around for a moment before I had them all safely tucked in close. "Kija can carry ten times this much in his hand, it's quite impressive. He could even lift me off the ground without any bother at all."

"Yes, the small portion I have witness of the four dragons' power has been quite impressive." Vold agreed as we walked back together. We fell into a slightly awkward silence. At least, awkward on my part. I didn't know what else to say really, should I comment on the weather? The long walk? I wasn't sure, nothing seemed remotely relevant or even appropriate at a time like this. He was probably thinking about Tao, worried for her safety and also his people.

Would Soo-Won really attack Xing just because of the possible threat it posed? There has to be another means to ensure cooperation and security without bloodshed, what happened to diplomatic negotiations and barters? Are they all a thing of the past now? I remember King Il never liked war, he always tried to find a peaceful way to ensure his people's safety but in doing so, allowed them to suffer. It seems that peace cannot be wholly obtained without first there being devastation and destruction.

I looked over to the tent as I dropped my pile, wondering if I should go in and join them but I decided against it. At times like this, Hak and Yona seem to draw closer to one another. It will be good for them both, after all, we don't know how this will end, they deserve all the moments alone they can get, if only one would admit to the other how they felt!

The moment those thoughts crossed my mind, my heart stuck in my throat. How hypocritical of me. Here I was berating them silently about not being open with one another when all I did was push Jae-Ha further and further away from me. That's it. I'll have to be honest with myself and with him. The moment they're free, I'm going to confess my feelings to Jae-Ha, no matter how silly and childish they may be.

Yet…even as I lay down on my back and looked up at the stars, I realised something much more terrifying than my need to confess. I didn't just like Jae-Ha, not in the sense that most girls will like a man because he's handsome or charismatic, no. For me, it was written in my soul from the very beginning, even from my previous life, enough for me to give that life for my past love and enough for me to give my hand in this one.

I loved him.


	52. Mister Ogi

Yona had tried to reach Lili as a means of getting close to Soo-Won, however she wasn't where she expected her to be and when we asked at her home, the guards informed us that she had been sent away on business with Ayura and Tetora by her father, meaning that there was no way of reaching her quickly.

Just as we were beginning to run out of ideas, however, Vold came up with a new plan. We'd gather all the information we'd need from one of Vold's business partners, a seller and buyer of useful information. He made the arrangements and it was agreed that he could meet with the chief of the information house. I was curious to find out who this man was and what he was like.

When we entered the house, it was darkly lit and rather ominous, making me draw closer to her instinctively as several shady characters watched us carefully. "It's Vold, please let me see the chief." Vold spoke quickly to the man standing closest to the door who allowed us all to enter before calling out to the chief.

"Chief, Vold's here."

"Huh?" In the corner of a room sat a broad shouldered man with shaggy, unkempt hair and his clothes were also untidy, lazily thrown on and looked as though they could do with being properly washed and pressed with a hot iron. "It's that dark and gloomy guy again? Money is fine an' all, but isn't it about time you told me something about Xing Kingdom that'll knock me off my…" He finally looked up and stopped when he realised Vold wasn't alone.

"It's been a while." The light touched the chief's features and if it hadn't been for his gritty voice, I would have instantly recognised him. It's been a while indeed. A very long time. Ogi took one look at Hak, not even needing to look at me before he rose to his feet and tried to leave.

"I'm not feeling too good so I'm going home for today." Both Hak and I moved at the same time, rushing across the room with powerful strides before we both caught both of his wrists, stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to root to the spot.

"Wait, you know who we are, don't you?" Hak questioned as Ogi still refused to look at us.

"I've never seen your face before." He answered, making Hak and mine's grips tighten on his wrists, threatening to break them.

"Then, do you know a man by the name of Won?" I questioned further, my eyes narrowing interrogatively. By now Ogi was beginning to sweat.

"That's a common name…I have no clue which person you're referring to…"

"A long time ago, you helped us search for the princess didn't you?" Hak persisted before cracking into a smile. "Did you really forget us, Mister Ogi?" Finally Ogi began to chuckle, a dark grin touching his face as we both let go and he turned around.

"That terrible look in your eyes never changes, does it? Thunder Beast of Kouka Kingdom, Hak." He said before his eyes shifted to mine, unyielding and stoic. "And you, you're still stubborn looking as ever. Storming Cloud of the Red Castle. Ryo." My eyes narrowed further as he leered at me, leaning closer. "You turned into quite the beauty since I last saw you, haven't you?"

"Keep looking and you'll lose your ability to see." I warned him darkly, making him bark with laughter.

"Hak, Ryo, you know this man?" Yona questioned and we nodded our heads as one.

"He's a back alley information broker from Kuuto. We met him once when we were kids but even now, I bet he's probably still connected to Soo-Won." Hak informed as we stood shoulder to shoulder, our hoods pulled up to cover our faces and it only served to make us look even more intimidating.

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about? I don't know any Soo-Won." Ogi protested but I cracked my knuckles in front of my face by clenching my fist in order to silence him.

"Even so, I bet you are very well acquainted with a person who goes by the name of Won, are you not?" Ogi began to sweat again. "Just now you asked for information on Xing, it's because he asked you too, am I right?" Ogi looked away, somehow looking ashamed. "Why did you try to run from us? Surely a man like you would have known about our whereabouts?"

"There are things that even I don't know about. That you…were even alive. General Hak, Ryo…princess Yona as well."

"Why did you think we were dead?" Yona asked in a small but firm voice. "Hak killed King Il, took Princess Yona then disappeared. Those are the rumours floating around everywhere, right Mister Ogi? But had any other theories occurred to you? Perhaps maybe one like this…" Her voice darkened and I glanced her way to see a very strange look in her eyes. "That the one who actually killed King Il was Soo-Won, and Hak and Princess Yona were killed."

"Wait!" He suddenly cried out, falling back into his seat with his head in his hands. "I only thought of it as one possibility, it's not like I confirmed it. But to think…guh, and I tried my best not to poke my nose too deep into such a dangerous sounding subject." He said before sighing. "What are the living Princess Yona and General Hak telling me to do?" Don't forget me you sour rat!

"Soo-Won. We want you to help us meet with him."

"That's…help you take your revenge? Is that what you're asking of me?" I scowled at him.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, you'll hurt yourself you drunk weasel." I quipped, folding my arms in front of me as I looked down on him. "We're not here for anything like that. In fact, quite the opposite."

"This has nothing to do with my personal grudge. It's something more important. Right now, you're the only one we can ask for help. We only need one thing from you and that, is to bring Soo-Won and I to one meeting place. That is all. Pease hear us out, it is for the sake of both Kouka and Xing kingdom." With eyes like the princess's, so fierce and determined, Ogi had little choice but to listen, and absolutely no option but to obey.

We ended up waiting for two or three days and I quickly became restless. Of us all, it was safest for me to go out as I knew how to blend into the people best, sometimes bringing Vold with me as it quickly became apparent that Algira was too easily distracted by even the smallest signs of cute animals, especially cats. So Vold it was.

I gathered any necessities with the small amount of money we had left, but seeing as my face was so generic, brown hair and tawny brown eyes that it was easy for me to be overlooked if I dressed plainly. For the purpose of blending in, I had bought a simple set of clothes for me to wear, the colours a mixture of dark brown and burgundy on the outer layer with slightly longer sleeves so that my right arm was properly covered.

"We're home." I spoke blandly as the door opened and I walked in, carrying a basket of food for us as well as some sake. Algira pounced on me like a cat but a firm whack to his face sent him mewling away, never even looking to him. "Wait your turn, I tell you every time."

"Ro-Nyan…why are you so mean?!" Algira complained so I rolled my eyes then handed him his bundle of requests, making him happy once again. He was like another Zeno, though still much milder than our wild haired yellow dragon.

"Ah Ryo, you're back." Yona stood up and smiled to me. "What's it like outside?"

"It's very windy today so it's chilly, so it was easier to blend in as plenty of people were wearing cloaks." I answered, laying the basket on the table and lay things out for people to take such as food, drink and such. "I got everything you asked for, Hak, I even bought you some of your favourites." I informed him and instantly he started to nibble on them all happily, chomping down on his food as he thanked me. "I didn't need to see that." Holding my hand out to him I covered his mouth so that I didn't have to see the contents within.

We waited for another few hours, Ogi relating the story of when Yona was small she got kidnapped in town when we kids had all snuck out of the castle for some fun and how Soo-Won had enlisted his help to find her. He especially drew out the part where I had mouthed off at him and Hak had given him evil glares throughout.

"Chief! Won is here!" The sudden call made everyone go still, the blood draining from my face as I forgot to breathe. He's here, it's time to face him. Am I even ready? Do I have my anger under control yet? What about Hak?" I looked his was to see a stony expression, stiff lipped but no indication of rage. He must be trying his hardest to keep it under control so I reached out and took his hand, holding it gently until he'd relaxed.

In the back room, a tall shadow stood in a long white cloak. It looked like him, however something was off. It didn't feel like him at all. "Wo-I mean, Your Majesty, I'm sorry things turned out this way…"

"It has been a long time, Princess Yona, General Hak, Lady Ryo." Wait a moment, I know that voice, it…it can't be…impossible. "Lord Soo-Won is unable to come. My apologies." As he lifted back his hood, a familiar face appeared to us, one that looked phantom like from the paleness of his skin to the lack of life in his eyes.

"You are…Min-Soo." Yona breathed. "Min-Soo, is that really you?"

"Yes." He answered, remaining cold and distant from us as my hand gripped my face, staring at him whist trembling.

"Min-Soo. Thank goodness, you're alright! I didn't think we'd ever see you again!" Yona suddenly gushed, smiling from ear to ear. "I've wanted to thank you for saving us that night-"

"No princess. I am now a servant of King Soo-Won. Please do not thank me." I was right, he wasn't the same Min-Soo, there was no life in his eyes, no glimmer of laughter. His rosy cheeks were now pale and a little withdrawn, he can't have been eating properly, what had happened to him? "Are you Mister Ogi?" He turned to our companion who informed Min-Soo he was. "His Majesty entrusted me with the task of delivering this letter."

"Got it, thanks." Ogi took it then began to read. "It's coded, so excise me while I decipher it." We all waited patiently as he began to read, his face giving away nothing.

"What does it say?" Yona questioned, the three of us standing before him side by side.

"In the letter I sent, among other things, I wrote about your intent to reach a peaceful settlement with Xing Kingdom. This is Won's reply." Ogi looked up with dark eyes. " _I cannot comply with your request_."

"We can't meet with Soo-Won?!" I hissed, clenching my fist and kicked out behind me, sending a table flying across the room until it smashed against the wall on the opposite side.

"That's not good enough!" I yelled, suddenly feeling terrified for our friends back in Xing.

"My, my, still got a temper on you I see." Ogi noted, unfazed by my lashing out and I only calmed down when Hak rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Even if you meet with him, His Majesty's mind is not easily swayed." Min-Soo spoke, making us all look over to him. "King Soo-Won knows of the hatred held by Xing Kingdom's Princess Kouren, even if we were to come to a superficial agreement now, Princess Kouren's hate would not disappear and an insurrection would occur." He rationalised and I realised that he was right. Kouren could not be trusted to keep the peace for a country and person she clearly loathes, perhaps even more than we did deep down. "Thus, I believe that His Majesty thinks that even if he were to speak with you, no agreement would be reached. Xing Kingdom wishes to settle things with war and His Majesty has already started to move."

"Already!"

"King Soo-Won probably also sees war as the more convenient path. If they defeat Xing Kingdom, Kouka Kingdom will be able to gain enough power to be able to oppose even the Kai Empire." These words did not sound like the old Min-Soo I once knew. He had once been a peace keeper, one with ideals very similar to that of the old king's.

"Min-Soo, what do you think? You believed in King Il's non-violent ideals, didn't you?" Hak reminded him with a dead expression. "Did something happen since then? You know the truth behind King Il's death. Aren't you being coerced into staying silent?"

"That's not it! I…I…before I became King Il's attendant, I was taken care of at Soo-Won's mansion." Wait, what? "My mother was a medical nurse under Soo-Won's mother, Lady Yong-Hi, so when I was still a child, I went with my mother to Soo-Won's mansion." Min-Soo explained to us all. "When I was fourteen I passed my trials and I came to the castle to serve as attendant to the king."

"By then, you already knew Soo-Won for a long time."

"Yes." Min-Soo admitted, bowing his head.

"You don't mean, you were a spy for Soo-Won's faction?" Vold questioned, making my stomach churn sickeningly as I reached out for something to grip onto and luckily found the wall.

"It can't be helped if you think of it that way. While I was King Il's attendant, I frequently informed Kye-Sook of the state of affairs within the castle. He had taken good care of me while I stayed at Soo-Won's mansion, so when he came to the castle town, I intended to just chat with him. That…my carelessness as a personal assistant led to all of this…so princess. I came here today to tell you all of this. I am one of the people who doomed King Il to die. I don't deserve forgiveness after all this time, so if it would ease your mind just a little, then please kill me!" He suddenly bent down his head, offering it for execution and we all stared at him.

Without meaning to, Yona caught my eye and she gave a tiny nod and instantly, I knew my instructions. I brought myself up and walked over to Min-Soo, slipping around behind him as Yona stood face to face with him as his head still bowed. "Min-Soo." As he lifted his head slightly, my arms curled around him and I held him in my tight embrace. "For any sins you may have committed, on that night you already atoned. I was saved by you and now, I'm standing right here. So long as what you thought of father was not a lie then am satisfied with that."

Min-Soo stood frozen, not expecting this warmth and kindness from the both of us. "And also, I don't want to live a life fuelled by hatred. I want to stop this war, which is just another link in this chain of hatred. What's more, there are my companions. Right now, my companions are being held captives by Xing Kingdom."

"What?!"

"I want to stop this war in order to save them as well. Although these are my personal reasons, they are my family." Her words made Min-Soo think as he finally stood upright and I let him go, resting my hand on his head and smiling brightly at him.

"I'm happy you're alive Min-Soo, you're made of tougher stuff than you look!" I teased before falling into place beside Hak and Yona, looking to Min-Soo who stared at us before exhaling.

"Princess, General Hak, Lady Ryo, King Soo-Won plans to use the Sky Trine and Wind Tribes' armies in the war with Xing Kingdom." He informed us before pulling up his hood. "Now then, if you'll excuse…"

"Ah! Min-Soo!" Yona called after him before he could leave and he looked back. "No matter the circumstances, thank you for coming to meet us." For a brief second, Min-Soo's eyes widened as Yona stirred his heart, forcing him to quickly retreat and I heard his footsteps hurrying away before all at once they disappeared.

"Hey, Voldolpus, what's it all mean? There was so much to take in I couldn't keep up." Algira called to his companion who gave him a bereaved look.

"Idiot-Gira, just go play with some cats or something."

"There aren't any kitties here! What's going to happen to Shin-Ah-Nyan and the others?!"

"If things keep going the way they are now, war will break out and Shin-Ah-Nyan…I mean Shin-Ah and the others will be executed!" As they shouted with their heads pressed against one another, I appeared between them and kicked up my foot with a flurry of skirts, making both their noses bleed as I snarled.

"Shut up the pair of you! Get serious already!" Yona was hanging her head, unsure of our next step however Hak seemed to have come up with something as he turned to Ogi.

"Mister Ogi, you have friends all over the country. So you can spread information faster than anyone, right?" He questioned urgently.

"More or less."

"Can I depend on you then?" I turned around, blinking at Hak as he lifted his head higher. "For getting the Wind Tribe's help. Before the Wind Tribe army starts to move, we have to stop this." Hak informed us all whilst keeping his eye fixed on Ogi.

"But Hak, if the Wind Tribe go against a royal decree…"

"Those guys will follow my orders." He answered plainly.

"But that was the one thing you absolutely didn't want to happen, wasn't it?!" Yona argued, not wanting to put more precious lives in danger and I agreed, this was a strangely rash decision, even for Hak.

"When we left the Wind Tribe, do you remember what gramps said?" He asked and Yona hung her head once more, his words echoing in our minds. _Should once again you find yourself in the depths of despair, when you reach out to find aid, know that we, the Wind Tribe, no matter who becomes our enemy, will be your ally._ Good old gramps, the old prune.

My fingers curled tighter around his spear, hugging it closer to me so that I pressed my cheek into the cool staff. It was a beautiful weapon, elegantly designed with a tassel on the spearhead as an extra piece of decoration. "Wait a second, hold on, is this what I think it is? Are you telling me to participate in a plot to defy a royal decree?" Ogi demanded to know but then Hak towered over him.

"I'm asking you to send a message." I "accidentally" dropped my spear down just an eyelash away from his nose, holding it in front of him so he could see his own petrified stare in the metal.

"Problem?" I questioned, making him gulp.

"You know…I think Won is cute. I'm sorry for you guys but I really think that him being king is good for this country." Ogi admitted hesitantly, glancing across to me as I narrowed my eyes. "But still, I can't forgive those who betray their friends. The Won who betrayed you two, no matter how I try, I can't accept him. I'm so conflicted." He muttered as I drew back the spear, leaning against it casually, playing with the tassel instead. "If I got in his way, would he kill me too?" No one answered. Ogi whacked his face on the table, moaning in defeat and despair. "Is that what I've got to stake my life on? Won's love?!" He wailed before giving Hak a look. "What about the money?" He asked, making Hak arch an eyebrow. "My information comes at a price, even members of the royal family aren't exempt." He informed us all and Hak paused a moment before scowling.

"No, wait, I don't have any."

"You just got here the day before yesterday!" Ogi yelled at the rest of us as I flicked imaginary dust from the blade whilst Algira and Vold searched their pockets.

"Ah, please wait a moment, I have some pocket money somewhere…"

"I'll tell you right now, pocket money isn't going to cut it this time!" Algira glared at Vold who was trying to help. Yona stepped forwards calmly, holding a familiar box in her hand.

"Will this do?" She questioned, holding it out to Ogi who sniffed it then took it, opening the box to reveal the hairpin that Soo-Won gave her inside.

"Whoa! What is this?" I glared at him.

"It's a hairpin, stupid." Looking down to the princess I saw no regrets in her eyes and I stared for a moment before smiling softly. Finally, she was ready to let go.

"Is there a problem?"

"With this? None at all." Ogi answered as he awed over the pin, turning it this way and that in the candlelight.

"Then please." Yona requested, standing firmly in her place as she faced Ogi who exhaled before giving a rather sinister laugh.

"Looks like I've gotten myself caught up in something huge, haven't I?" He questioned before finally giving a smirk.


	53. First Kiss

After the agreement was made on the hairpin, things moved along very swiftly. "A messenger has been dispatched to the Wind Tribe. If all goes well, he'll reach the tribe's Elder's side in half a day." Ogi assured us.

"You sure work quickly, as expected." Hak praised dryly.

"Are you sure just saying avoid battle will be enough?" Ogi questioned Hak sceptically. For such a high prince, he was surprised by how little Hak needed to convey in the message, however with Hak it was just his way. Why waste words? The meaning was clear enough and Mundok will understand.

"First we just have to buy time." I became distracted by what else was said, hearing pounding footsteps approaching with my trained ears.

"Someone's coming." I announced and instantly Hak gripped onto his glaive, stepping out in front of Yona however when the door was flung open, Min-Soo stepped inside, panting for breath and shaking as he gripped onto the front of his cloak. "Princess! King Soo-Won and the Sky Tribe army will set out for Xing in three days, they have twenty thousand troops!" He informed us breathlessly as all our hearts plummeted. "At this rate, the war will break out after those three days, when I realised that…"

"That's much earlier than I thought." Hak muttered under his breath.

"What should we do?" Vold questioned as Algira began to panic, racing about the place so I clenched my fist and thumped him hard on the head, making a bump rise where I'd struck him as he fell flat on his back, seeing stars in his eyes as I shouted at him to calm down.

"Hak, you go ahead over to the Wind Tribe first." Yona instructed, suddenly deathly calm. "I will slow down Soo-Won's-the Sky Tribe's twenty thousand troops advance." We all stared at the princess. Eh? She what now? Am I hallucinating or something? Because that just sounded like the dumbest idea ever, which is unlike our princess.

"That's ridiculous! How in the world are you going to do that?" Hak demanded but Yona had no ready answer for him.

"I'm not sure how well it will work, but I do have an idea. I'm going to see if a certain person will help us." She said ambiguously.

"You know you're not going anywhere without me, right?" He said to her pointedly but she lifted her head to face him on, pouting at him in response.

"What is it? If you want to send a message I can do that no problem." Ogi offered but Yona shook her head.

"I would like to go in person."

"Then I'll lend you a carriage." He amended, making Yona smile in thanks.

"Well, because they're a person of some influence, it'll probably be difficult to meet with them face to face." She admitted but then Min-Soo chirped in.

"Uh, princess! If that's the case, I will accompany you! If you're talking about a person of nobility, then I can gain access to them using my status as messenger from Hiryuu Castle." He offered, looking rather determined and I caught a glimmer of his old self beginning to return.

"But Min-Soo, if you do something like that, your mother who resides in Soo-Won's residence may be in danger." Yona reasoned, however Min-Soo simply shook his head.

"That's alright." He was much braver than he let anyone think. When this is over, we shall have to think of a way to properly hail him as a hero.

"Wait a moment, you think I'm going to let you go alone?" Hak suddenly gripped onto Yona's cloak, holding onto her tightly and although she wasn't intimidated by Hak, I could see him growing more and more panicked at the thought of Yona going without him.

"I don't believe I will be in any danger, and I'll be back soon." She tried to soothe but Hak shouted.

"No means no!"

"Well then, I'll go escort Yo-Nyan!" Algira offered, making Hak flinch as the princess was offered an alternative escape route. "I promised Princess Tao that I would protect Yo-Nyan anyway." He reasoned and I watched the struggle on Hak's face as he tried to come to terms with the thought of leaving Yona, even if it were for a short while.

"Just go, the Wind Tribe is surely waiting for you Hak. I might not be able to do much, but I'm going to try doing what I can so that I won't have any regrets." She told him, smiling softly. "For now, let's focus on stalling for time and waiting for the right opportunity. In doing so, we'll have faith that we'll find a path that leads to Kouka and Xing's peaceful reconciliation. We'll go meet with the four dragons, Yoon and Ao. Okay? Just for a little bit!" Yona lifted her fist, stretching out her little finger and Hak slowly wound his around hers.

"I understand. I'll be waiting." He looked so sadly and dejectedly down at her, that Yona started to stare.

"Hak." I don't think she even realised what she was doing, not even as she stretched out her hands and gripped onto Hak's hood to pull him down to her height and kissed him. In front of everyone. I was so astounded that I dropped my spear, hearing it clattering to the ground as my jaw dropped and I stared. When the princess pulled away, I don't know who's expression was more priceless. His or hers. She was now bright red like a lobster and Hak was so shocked that he still hadn't moved. "Ah…well…I'll be off then!" She cheered. "Min-Soo, Algira, let's go."

"Okay!" Algira bounced after her, grinning and I swear he was almost purring. My jaw was still gaping however when the princess halted at the door and looked back, she fixed her resolute eyes upon me which snapped me away and I looked back at her, waiting for my orders.

"Ryo." The proud and authoritarian tone she carried made my spine shiver slightly as I gazed into her matured and wise eyes. "You know what to do. Take care of our dear friends. I place their lives in your hands now so please, carry them safely." She said, giving me a firm nod and I quickly saluted, giving a deadly smirk.

"You can count on me, princess." I assured her and she gave a final smile before disappearing out the door.

Silence.

"What did you say?" Hak asked, still completely frozen solid like an ice statue.

"She already left."

"Wait…dammit."

"I told you, she already left." Vold reminded him as Hak began to go mad, babbling things over and over again as he walked back and forth in a pace, irritating me so I picked up my spear and whacked him in the face with it, throwing him onto his back however the effect was instantaneous, awakening him from his dazed stupor as I towered over him.

"Will you snap out of it you moron? WE'VE GOT JOBS TO DO SO GET MOVING!" I yelled, making everyone in the room shrink away. "Jeez, you're totally useless. If you're going to react like that every time the princess kisses you then you'll never get anywhere with her. Men shouldn't expect the woman to do _all_ the chasing, after all, but you men are so dense and stupid that you'd be all hopelessly lost without us." I scolded before my expression darkened into a smirk. "Now…about that kiss…"

"Wait! She started it! It's not my fault!" Hak yelled, holding out his hand to ward me off as I loomed over him further, making him attempt to scramble away for freedom.

"Not my problem." I grinned before whacking him again, this time leaving him floating towards the afterlife. "Well, I'm off to Xing. Wish me luck guys, I'm about to do a little bit of a covert operation, sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Wait! Ryo!" Hak yelled, forcing himself to sit up as he rubbed his head from where I hit him. Suddenly he grinned, leaning on his knee. "Make sure you look after the kid and those beasts and, if anyone hurt them…bring the pain and don't let them know what hit 'em." He said and I smirked, lifting my chin.

"Please, they call you the Thunder Beast because you're loud, clumsy and completely ungraceful. _I_ on the other hand, am the Storming Cloud." My eyes gleamed like the flash of a predator's glare before they leap for the kill. "I will pass over your tombs in silence as you wonder how you even came to be buried six feet under." Ogi gulped.

"Since when did you become so terrifying? It's unnerving." With a wink, I turned around and strode out into the sunlight proudly.


	54. To Sneak Like A Thief

To shorten the journey back to Xing I loaned a horse, riding through the night stopping only for the animal's benefit then continued onwards. It was easy for me to blend into the crowds right away, however when I walked past the mansion, I made a quick scan of my surroundings. There were guards at the front and some walking past windows, so they patrolled also. This might be a difficult one, I'll have to infiltrate somehow.

For now I'll walk around town, I might be able to pick up some useful information. At the very least I can prepare an escape route and hiding place or more horses to ride out of here should the worst occur though I did not doubt Yona for one moment. However what I need most is a way into the dungeons to see everyone and provide them with what they need. For Kouren's sake, they had better be in prime condition otherwise I'll go on a rampage to find her then return the damage I find on them tenfold.

With the money I had left I knew I didn't have enough to even rent a room, so I had to come up with somewhere else to rest for the evening without drawing attention to myself so I ended up sleeping tucked away in an alley where I was hidden behind a crate of apples. I awoke early in the morning to avoid appearing suspicious, avoiding patrols and guards to the best of my ability. My orange gown stood out and it would be recognisable to someone like Kouren, so I tucked it away in my pack and wore more simple robes of pale beige with a dark brown tunic which I wrapped around myself, tying the laces at the side then straightened everything too look mildly presentable. There, I looked like I actually belonged here now.

People did not even spare me a glance as I moved to the centre of town, earning coin by dancing however as everyone became distracted by my movements, I carefully planned what I was to do as time was running out, I must make preparations and ensure that not a single mistake will occur. Though most of Xing's wealth went to the war effort, people tossed me spare coins and eventually I had racked up a decent sum which, paired with my own savings, guaranteed me the means to buy the supplies I required.

By moving about the town I was able to more carefully scan the mansion, which allowed me to assess where the best entry point would be for someone like me to enter undetected. I'd have to either go in through the front doors and take them all down by force or go in stealth mode in the dead of night. I think the latter would be the wiser option, if I were to attempt to simply force my way in, not even I will be able to hold off the masses that would descend down upon me to protect their princesses.

In the market there was a soft atmosphere, no one talking above a whisper and almost everything concerned the war. Some were frightened, most were patriotic and determined however all had a tense air about them. I bought fresh bread, meat, some nuts, basic herbal supplies, bandages and other things I suspected that they would need. Until I can see them in person and note their conditions, I will not be able to bring them much more than the minimum as I would have to sneak it into the mansion and down into the dungeons.

I was tense after I had completed my shopping and formulated my plan, however I refrained from allowing it to show on my face. Everything that I did not need to take with me I stored safely away where no one will find them, my personal items and Mundok's spear were things I could not exactly bring into the mansion as spares.

At dusk I managed to infiltrate the mansion via the kitchen, posing as a maid and even ended up being given a load of dirty clothes which a rather stern looking matron then ordered me to take to the steaming room ready for washing. I obeyed, following one of the others girls who was also heading that way and put the basket inside the room, the hot steam settling on my skin so I wiped my face dry on my sleeve before beginning my patrol of the mansion, getting to grips of where everything was. The items I had bought were smuggled in under my skirts, carefully lashed to my waist and secured to the inside of my thigh.

The food I had tightly packed into a bundle which I'd hidden in a store room, ready for me to collect later as I continued my façade as a maid, pretending to dust and polish the mansion though in reality I was carefully learning the patrol patterns. I stayed as silent as a mouse, creeping as I dusted though my ears listened intently as a pair of guards walked within earshot of me. "…an't wait for this damn war to be over, I hate the waiting." A voice ahead made me shrink back and slide into a room, hiding myself in the darkness as I waited for the two guards to pass. "The waiting's the worst, I just want to get ripping into those Kouka demons."

"Agreed, we'll show them what Xing is really made of, we'll make up for that humiliation we suffered seventeen years ago!" I flinched at their graphic words but did not let it affect me, waiting a few moments more before slipping back from the room, checking that the coast is clear before moving on. I had to get to the basement. That's where the cells are and that's where they would be keeping everyone. All I need is to get there without getting caught with the supplies.

Easier said than done. The next time I ran into a pair of guards I had to look as if I were still cleaning, holding my breath though I forced myself to exhale, relaxing my shoulders as I fussed over a particular statue, not moving from my spot until they had passed and disappeared from sight. The storage cupboard was close by, I just have to reach it without being caught.

Sometimes a couple of maids or servants passed me, giggling together and gossiping about the new soldiers in town and how admirable Kouren was. Personally I did not have very high regard for her. In fact, she disgusted me. Anyone who would willing make her subjects go to war for no real purpose other than blind fear and personal hatred was just despicable. "Please Lady Tao, try to eat something." My ears pricked at the sound of the princess's name and I continued to walk forwards, the servant bowing as he left the room before turning and walking past me.

Refraining from making eye contact I continued onward, pretending to walk around the corner but then waited, listening for his footsteps to fall before I slid back towards the door, listening inside to find silence before sliding the door open. Strange how there were no guards to watch over her, perhaps Kouren was arrogant in her assumption that Tao would not dare try to escape. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Now that's not very nice, especially after your diligent servants worked so hard to prepare it for you." I said and when my voice struck Tao's ears, her head shot up and she whirled around with a gasp, staring at me with innocently young looking eyes as her hands jumped to her mouth. "How are you Princess Tao?" I asked with a smile, standing in the doorway but slid the door shut behind me.

"Miss Ryo!" She gasped as she ran towards me before flinging her arms about my waist, falling into me and I gladly accepted her into my arms, holding her securely as she breathed shakily. "Oh I am so glad to see you, what news do you bring? Did the negotiations go well?"

"Unfortunately Soo-Won would not agree to meet us." I answered and Tao's face instantly paled, looking horror struck so I quickly continued. "But plans are already unfolding. My princess is taking precautions to stall for time, she has sent Hak to his people in the Wind Tribe to stop them from engaging and she has gone to visit a friend in order to ask for their help in holding off the Sky Tribe. We're working hard, Princess Tao, it isn't over yet." I assured her and she exhaled with relief.

"I'm glad, I have absolute faith in you all." She said, stepping back and smiling serenely. "But what is your purpose here, Miss Ryo? Are you here to free your companions from their imprisonment?" I shook my head at her, still holding her hands in mine though I kept my right down by my side, not wanting to disgust her with having to touch the arm that I kept bound away out of sight.

"It is too risky to take them away." I explained as I let go of her hands to stand before her. "But I am here to ensure their safety, should the worst occur then I shall place my life on the line in order to set them free. I will do my best concerning the situation, so do not worry princess." I paused a moment, thinking before I continued. "However, be it your wish, then I shall devise a way to help you escape from here and get you somewhere safe, even if it means taking you over the border. The Wind Tribe are like my own people and shall protect you if I ask it of them, Hak will also agree. I can do it, princess, if it is what you want." Tao blinked before staring at me in confusion.

"You would come all this way and risk yourself further for me? You are not even a Xing citizen…why would you do such a thing for a princess of your enemy's country?"

"Did you not hear me when I lectured your sister?" I questioned laughingly, placing my hand on my hip. "I do not have an enemy in this land, least of all you. True, I dislike your sister very much but I have nothing personal against her. I will only make her my enemy if she hurts any one of my friends. You, I also consider a friend, if I may be so bold, princess." I politely bowed.

"Friend?" Her eyes grew misty, tears gathering there before she smiled. "Friend! Yes of course, I would be glad to consider you a friend. Princess Yona too, you are both already dear friends to me." She said, shaking her head to dispel the tears. "Which is why I cannot go with you, Miss- I mean – Ryo. If I may?" I nodded my head, assuring her it was alright. "You must see to your other friends, take them away and keep them safe if you must but do not worry for me. I shall be alright here, but I must remain so that I can do what I can for my people on the battlefront, if it will come to that."

"You are sure princess? You can escape it all now if you like." I offered her again but she smiled, shaking her head.

"I am the proud princess of Xing, Tao is my name. I must not avoid my duties as princess, even though it may result in my death. I shall stand for what I believe and make my voice heard until the end." She decided, looking over to me with wise eyes. "Ryo, please remember me. If this war ends and for whatever reason I may perish, please do not forget me. I should like to be remembered by someone like you. I cannot quite tell you what it is, but there is something about you that is very…special. You feel warm, like the hearth in a cosy cottage upon the ocean, you feel like home. I enjoy being near you." She said to me, making me chuckle.

"I get that a lot." I admitted before nodding my head. "But don't worry princess, I'll come back and rescue you again if things don't look well, Yona will probably come too. We'll rescue you together." She giggled.

"I'd like that." She told me as I moved over to her balcony and peaked outside, seeing that there was no one about for the time being. "I wish you luck, Ryo. Please, give my thanks to your friends and especially to Princess Yona. Tell her that if peace can be achieved, she is more than welcome to return as an honoured guest."

"I'll relay the message. Make sure you eat that food up now, princess!" I winked at her before dropping down, making her gasp and rush to the balcony to see me drop down towards the ground, however at the last moment my hand caught a jutting statue head and I used it to break the fall, summersaulting over my head before I landed elegantly in a low crouch, pulling the hood up over my head and quickly moved off.

When I found a door leading back inside I pressed my ear to it, hearing voices approaching from the other side so I quickly hid on the side where the hinges were, keeping quiet as the door was pushed open and two guards stepped out, carrying torches and their heavy footfalls made the ground vibrate, my sensitive feet picking up the tremors until they'd died away. I slipped inside, taking a deep breath. "Hold on everyone. I'm on my way."

After that I was like a breeze, sliding in and out of shadow, avoiding being seen by any means necessary, even by hiding on the ceiling by climbing a bookcase and stretching my hand and two feet out to cover the distance and hold myself off the ground as two guards walked underneath me, completely oblivious. After I had returned to the storage cupboard and collected the foodstuffs I had bought, I made my way lower and lower until finally, I came to a door guarded by two men who were playing a game at the table. "Hey! You can't be here!"

"Says who?" I demanded before spinning, cracking my elbow down on the first one's collarbone, knocking him out before kicking the other across the jaw, finishing him too in one strike. "Tut, I expected more of a fight than that." I muttered, pushing them back into their chairs so that they were slumped over then searched for the keys, finding them on the second guard.

I unlocked the cellar door, twisting the keys in the locks until I found the right one then pushed the door open. Inside it was dark and dank, also freezing cold. I almost wished they weren't in here in such conditions. I could smell the damp on the walls and also rotting wood. This place would make them seriously ill! As I stepped inside, my eyes began to adjust to the light but I reached back and took the lantern that the guards had, holding it out away from me so that only my arm was lit as I then closed the door behind me, keys in hand.

"Who's there?" I heard Yoon's voice and I instantly relaxed, unable to help but smile as I descended the steps one at a time, taking it slowly as I walked towards the small cell that the four dragons, Yoon and even Ao were being kept locked away in. When I saw Kija and Jae-Ha, I almost exploded with rage in a brief moment, seeing their battered, bruised and bloody forms as they lay propped against the wall completely passed out. "Show yourself!"

I lifted the lantern higher so that the golden candlelight finally lit my face and everyone gaped as I smiled gently at them all. "Hey guys, what're you doing in a place like this?" I questioned them softly and instantly those who were able rushed forwards, gripping onto the bars as I stepped up to their cage and put the lantern down so that I could reach out with my hand and brush aside Yoon's hair as he gripped onto me with relief.

"Ryo!" Yoon leaped forwards and gripped onto the cell beams, beaming up at me. "You came for us! We knew you would, either you or the Thunder Beast. Are they here? Is Yona alright?"

"Yay! Big miss has come to rescue us! We're escaping!" Zeno cheered in a hushed voice as not to bring attention to the fact that I'd broken into a highly secure mansion and had also stolen my way into the dungeons without thus far being caught.

"One question at a time Yoon, calm down Zeno." I quipped as I fiddled with the food and my skirts, handing the former over to Yoon who quickly began to sort things out as I then pulled back my skirts and retrieved the herbs. "It's just me here, this is a covert operation to ensure that you lovable idiots do not die, unfortunately, that means you must wait a little longer. The princess is busy trying to halt the Sky Tribe's army of twenty thousand men and Hak went to join the Wind Tribe to try and make peace at the border." I looked up and grinned. "We've all been busy!"

"Busy?!" Yoon practically exploded but Shin-Ah smartly placed his hand over his mouth to stifle the boy's ramblings as he began to lecture me.

"Hush, we don't want to wake up the guards now, do we?" I tittered my tongue as I then frowned at Jae-Ha and Kija who had not stirred a muscle. "Are they alright? Jae-ha? Open your eyes you scoundrel." I ordered him, scowling but inwardly, I became a chasm of nerves and concerned worry. He was not moving and I could barely see his chest rising. He was badly battered however as Yoon began to administer medicine to his bruises and change his bandages, he stirred slightly. "Honestly, you are hopeless without me there to protect you." I gave a sigh as Zeno swallowed his share of bread down whole, Ao scampering up my arm with her fresh supply of acorns and nuts stuffed into her cheeks.

"Hm…Ryo…Ryo…" Jae-Ha murmured, wincing and clenching his teeth in pain as he tried to wake himself up. "Kazue…" My heart seized up in my throat but I forced myself to remain calm. Stretching forwards I reached through the bars and managed to brush my fingers against his hand, straining to reach however upon sensing my close Jae-Ha instinctively reached out to me as Kija woke up slowly, accepting some food and medicine as Jae-Ha blearily dragged himself closer to the door. "Ry…o…"

"I'm here Jae-Ha, you flying buffoon." I murmured to him gently, holding onto his wrist as he slumped into the floor. I saw that they all had blankets, though it was still cold down here. "Come on Jae-Ha, please wake up for me. Jae-Ha!" This time at the urgency of my tone, Jae-Ha was able to open his eyes and remained awake, gazing up at me. His beautiful face was marred with bruises and his hair was slick with grime and dirt, no longer flowing and soft like silk to the touch.

"You only ever…call me Jae-Ha…when you are worried for me." He managed to say with a smirk. Trust that jerk to choose now of all times to be a smart ass. He was so impossible! Sometimes I just wanted to bash his skull against something rock solid, however as I looked down at him now in the miserable state that he was in now, I could not help but feel nothing except pity and worry.

"You will cause my heart to fail one day, scoundrel." I murmured so that only he could hear. "Try to eat something, I have brought food that will help return your strength and I shall return with more tomorrow. I am working on gaining access to the dungeons." I informed him as Shin-Ah tapped my shoulder and pointed to the door. "Right, I have to go."

"Wait! Ryo, are you sure this isn't too dangerous? We receive just enough to get by, one of those weirdoes from the Five Stars keeps on coming back to bring us food and supplies." Yoon informed me and I arched an eyebrow, curious.

"Yes, but in return he always asks to see something of our powers." Kija murmured wearily, resting against the wall without an ounce of strength to spare. "Soon…we may simply fade away."

"No." I stated firmly, my grip tightening protectively as my hand remained attached to Jae-Ha's wrist. "I refuse to allow that. Do not accept his provisions, I shall provide all that you need so there is no longer any need to waste your energy entertaining his sickening demands!" I felt angry however I forced myself to push this aside, casting one last glance over them all before exhaling, seeing that Shin-Ah was rather insistently pointing to the door. "I'll go now, but I promise I will be back."

"We know, big miss. Take care!" Zeno waved but the others all looked forlorn to see me go. I loathed to leave them in the darkness, however if I left the lantern then Kouren would know that someone had been inside, so I took it with me. I stole away, sneaking past the still unconscious guards and disappeared into the night, still seething with rage and I had to force myself with every fibre of my being not to storm the mansion and kill Kouren in her sleep.

Not yet. The time was not yet, I must waist just a little longer.


	55. Uprisings

It became easier to move about the mansion as I grew accustomed to the patterns of the guard patrols and the layout. Sometimes I could even manage to sneak into the dungeon past the guards without them even noticing, though I had to always be careful to avoid being caught by anyone who came to visit. With the provisions I brought, Yoon and the others began to gain a little colour back in their faces though Jae-Ha and Kija were still seriously injured and made no signs of gaining back their strength.

"Hey everyone." I whispered softly as I entered, hidden under my cloak as I approached them.

"Big miss, you came back so soon!" Zeno beamed, moving over to the doors. I looked inside to see everyone else was asleep, so I smiled affectionately to them all. "They're all so tired but Zeno has been keeping watch. Zeno knew the big miss would return quickly." He informed me and I nodded my head.

"I've brought more food and some of the herbs Yoon asked for. Here's an extra blanket, some nuts for Ao and reading material. I thought you might like something to do whilst you're all in here." I whispered softly, not wanting to wake any of them.

"Thank you miss, the gang will be happy to know you were here." Zeno said though he gazed at the food rather longingly. I chuckled and reached through the bars to touch his face with my hand, rubbing away the dirt from his skin.

"You're filthy. Here, I have water too. Make sure you all drink, there's a spare canteen for Yoon to clean wounds." I instructed, handing them both as I unlashed them from my hip. "Is there anything else I can get you? Are you all alright? No one has hurt you, have they?" I fussed over him and he seemed to purr as I rubbed his hair and face with heavy concern. As I was cleaning up Zeno's face, my eyes wandered into the next cell where I spotted another body lying there, a boy not much older than Yoon, curled up and shivering. "Is that…?"

"That's Mister Mizari, one of those Five Stars that we heard about in town." Zeno confirmed, looking across also with a look of pity for the boy. "Apparently he killed a villager, so he was tossed in here to join us. Zeno tried talking to him, but he doesn't want to talk just yet." Nodding her head in understanding, I ruffled Zeno's hair again before standing upright, going over to the cell. It looked like all he had was a little crust of bread and some water, with nothing to keep him from the cold.

"Zeno, pass me a blanket." I requested softly, not wanting to disturb anyone. Zeno quickly supplied the blanket so I held it through the bars, shaking it out before giving a final flick, allowing it to flare outwards before it draped around the slim boy's frame, giving him a little more warmth against the chill of the dungeons. Alongside that, I also shared a little of my own food, giving cheese and some fruit to eat. "Keep an eye on him Zeno, it would not hurt to make allies from enemies, as we do not know where we all stand just yet." I advised and Zeno saluted with a wink, nodding his head in reassurance.

I was just about to collect my things and leave when I heard movements upstairs, sharp sounds of people crying out before quickly being silenced. Instantly I was set on edge and gradually, more disturbances began to sound from above including the rushing of feet. "What's that sound big miss?" Zeno asked, frowning slightly as he strained his ears. "Sounds like a lot of people."

"I'll take a look. Don't make a sound, I'll be back soon after finding out what's happening." I assured him, sweeping my cloak around my legs and drawing up my hood to hide my features, striding out from the dungeons. Immediately I saw that the guard posts were empty, which meant they had been called away for one reason or the other. Sharp sounds of things flitting through the air caught my attention, signifying arrows. Were we under attack? What was going on? Moving quickly I kept to the shadows, moving away from the dungeons to try and investigate, however when I heard movement coming towards me, I quickly hid myself around a corner and peered out, seeing about half a dozen men dressed in full black carrying bows and arrows with them, attempting to sneak quietly through the mansion but were making a very poor job of it.

They were heading towards the dungeons and a flash of panic swallowed me, eyes widening so I rushed after them, remaining just out of sight and moving as silently as an ominous fog, following them to first ascertain exactly where it was they were going and sure enough, they brought me back down to the dungeons. I held back a moment, trying to listen from the door and from what I could gather, they were after Mizari. Hurriedly I searched for a suitable weapon, having nothing but a knife upon my person so I backtracked, racing to the armoury which was directly next to the dungeon and with a powerful strike of my foot, crashed the door in and grabbed a sword, hearing it ring sharply as I tossed away its scabbard and returned to the dungeons, silently treading down the stairs.

"…three we have to kill are Neguro, Yotaka and Mizari. Neguro and Yotaka are most likely near princess Kouren." One of them said, their backs facing the door as I approached them, glossing over one of the steps as I knew it creaked.

"Orders from High Priest Gobi. We're to take Princess Tao with us."

"In that case the advance group should have killed them along with Princess Kouren…"

"Wait a minute!" Yoon yelled, wide awake and standing at the bars of the cell, gripping them tightly as his wide eyes stared at the ominous figures whilst I stood back, wanting to hear if they would give away any more details. Did this mean negotiations had failed? Where they sent from Soo-Won? I do not think so, they mentioned some kind of priest, perhaps this is him attempting to take over. "You say you guys killed Princess Kouren, and you're taking Princess To away? What are you talking about?!"

"Rejoice prisoners, very soon this land will be at peace." One of the mercenaries spoke, addressing my friends who remained locked in their cells. "The tyrannical Princess Kouren will be dead, all thanks to the deeds of us from the anti-war faction." Suddenly Mizari rose up in pure rage, ignoring the fact that he had an arrow stuck in his chest and roared at the anti-war faction, claiming that neither Neguro, Yotaka or Kouren would be beaten by people like them and that their coup was pointless with Kouka kingdom drawing near. "This guy, running his mouth…kill him." Everyone protested, Yoon shouting and Kija managing to stagger to his feet, however before any of those idiots could do something rash, I elected to choose this moment to strike. With the sword clutched tightly in my left hand, I struck down in a single sweep, claiming the archer who was aiming for Mizari.

He crumbled, a sickening cry which was strangled in his throat his last sound before dropping. As his companions turned down to stare in shock and horror, I was already moving forwards. All they saw was a flash of movement, perhaps a rustle of my hooded cloak before the bright blood stained blade sliced through their life string, reaping their souls from their bodies and sending them to hell where they no doubt belonged. I despise men like these, killing when it was easy and because it paid well with no consideration for the morality of their choices. "May death be unkind to you all." I said unforgivingly, eyes hard and cold as I heard the dripping of blood run off the tip of my blade. "It appears your lady requires your assistance, Mizari. Can you move?"

Turning around to face him, I walked forwards, shadows cast over my face as he stared, however with a quick nod of his head, this was all the reassurance I needed before lifting the sword once more. I sliced through the door's lock, the stubborn wood almost effortlessly being separated and the moment he was free, Mizari was racing forwards to search for Kouren. "As for the rest of you, I believe it is time that we ended our stay here." With another slash I opened the door and swung it open, stepping inside as everyone rose their feet, some with more difficulty than others. Immediately I saw Jae-Ha waver and my heart leaped with my hands as I lunged to catch him, dropping the sword in order to support him properly. "You idiot, scoundrel." Murmuring softly into his ear, his crooked smile and soft eyes gazed back at me, making my cheeks colour heavily as my chest continued to tighten being so close to him again.

For a moment it was like everyone around us faded away as Jae-Ha reached up with his hand and brushed his fingertips against my jaw, tracing the accent before his thumb caressed my cheek. "Even with a simple cage placed around me, it felt like you were a thousand miles out of reach." He murmured charmingly, making my heated face flush further in embarrassment.

"That's…that's just ridiculous, I was only a few feet away! You're impossible Jae-Ha." I said to him, attempting to brush his comment off but he merely chuckled, leaning more dependently on me for balance.

"You only ever say my name…when you're worried…Ryo…" He told me weakly but teasingly, making me blush once more before rolling my eyes.

"Scoundrel." I protested before shifting him further onto my shoulder to balance him correctly. "It appears we're being overrun with mercenaries, they're after Kouren and her loyal companions. I do not know where the princess and Hak are, but my gut tells me that they are close."

"So…it's alright to move then?" Shin-Ah asked and with a deadly smile, I nodded my head.

"Be ready for anything. Yoon, grab that sword. We may need it again." And with that, I had everyone moving out of the dungeons, helping Kija and Jae-Ha to walk by practically dragging them away in search of Yona and Hak. I hoped they were both alright, if the princess had even a single scratch on her, I shall destroy everyone who is a foe and then beat Hak to an inch of his life for not doing his job properly.


	56. Another First Kiss

Zeno went ahead, making sure that the path was clear however everywhere I looked, I could see arrows littering the ground where people had been chased. Princess, I'm coming for you, just hold on a little longer. Jae-Ha groaned, becoming a little more conscious and his fingers twisted into my sleeve as I helped him walk. "Jae-Ha?"

"Now this…this I could get used to." He said wearily, turning his dashing smile upon me. I wanted to smack him however I was too relieved to see his eyes open to do so, exhaling with relief before I shifted his weight more securely onto myself, my right arm around his waist as my left hand gripped onto his wrist tightly.

"Just hang onto me, Jae-Ha. We're going to be alright." I promised him, focusing forwards with determination however Jae-Ha's next words made me stumble slightly, the breath catching in my throat as I jolted.

"When you have that look on your face, you are extremely beautiful to look at Ryo." Astonished and blushing furiously, I tried to come up with a clever answer, looking everywhere except at him as we began to fall behind. He smirked, realising that he'd caught me off guard and this made me spark with anger but before he could lose the opportunity of my hesitation, he seized my face with one hand and closed the distance between us and captured my lips, a pathetic squeak all I could offer in response.

Staring wide eyed in frozen shock Jae-Ha kissed me rather sensuously, my heart beginning to hammer against my ribcage and I felt my face go flame red even as Jae-Ha brushed his tongue over my lips and the strange sensation made me recoil, earning a choked sound of instinctive protest as I quickly pulled back but Jae-Ha merely grinned wolfishly, satisfied with the stunned expression that I was now wearing. "Delicious." He crowed before suddenly leaping up into the air with a powerful spring, leaving me alone in darkness. Suddenly I clenched my fists, trembling as I pressed my eyes shut before all at once, I released a yell.

"YOU SCOUNDREL!" I could almost feel his smirk, turning with a flick of my skirts I strode after the others. Jae-Ha had fallen from the skies above and taken out a number of the archers on the roofs before collapsing, Shin-Ah also unleashing his power and almost losing control, however Yona was able to calm him. When I arrived, everything seemed to darken as people registered my stormy face, all smiles and laughter dying away as I strode like a tempest disrupting the momentary calm which had settled around us.

"Crap, I'm in trouble." Hak winced where Jae-Ha had called Yoon over to tend to his wounds but I was already moving, honing in on Jae-Ha.

"You. If you ever dare pull a stunt like that again, I'll castrate you!" I thundered darkly, grabbing the scoundrel with a single fistful of his clothes and lifted him clean off the ground, glowering darkly before I tossed him aside to land on sacks of flour all piled up, the softest landing I could find in a split second. "And you! What kind of body guard do you call yourself? Getting yourself injured, how're you supposed to be useful to the princess if you're bleeding?!" I demanded in outrage, using my foot to prod at Hak's head unforgivingly as he complained, saying that it wasn't his fault. All the while I ranted, Princess Kouren blinked dumbly, unsure of how to react. "Honestly, do I have to do everything myself? The rest of you get captured after getting injured and I'm left running around after all of you like some kind of exasperated mother! So help me, I'll-!" With a flash I turned around and swiped out my hand, fan jumping into my palm as I pulled it from my sash and with an elegant flick to open it, deflected an arrow as it came hurtling for Princess Kouren, my feet clearing the distance in a heartbeat. "Idiot Green Dragon, you missed one."

Exchanging my weapon with one of my own throwing stars I ran it along the rooftop, watching as the archer tried to make his escape but when he leaped into the air to try and jump to the next house, that was when I flung my shuriken and I heard it strike flesh, the archer dropping to the ground as I then stood upright. "Hm." Behind me I heard Kouren hiss in pain, Tao instantly going to her side to try and help her and Yoon immediately looked up, noticing the injury and started towards the princesses.

"Your arm was hurt? Show me." He requested however Kouren tried to play it off, but Yoon was insistent. "Arrow wounds are nothing to be disregarded!" Kouren was surprised to find him still arguing, turning her head to look up at him as she sat on the floor nursing her arm.

"I am a member of an enemy nation, as well as the one who imprisoned you and your friends. Why would you treat one such as myself?" I brushed past Yoon as I walked away to calm myself, fingers touching his shoulder in reassurance and with my small gesture, Yoon lifted his head with confidence.

"Because I don't want to lose, not to war or violence. When healing people, there are no friends or enemies." He responded before proceeding to patch up the princess, who watched us all curiously. "Hey Ryo, where are you off to?" Yoon called out to me, noticing that I was walking away but I lifted my hand up casually with a sigh.

"I'm just going to get fetch some things I left behind, I'll follow after you guys once I got my stuff, so don't wait around okay?"

"Be careful out there Ryo!" Yona called after me and this time I stopped, turning a smile back at her, nodding my head. Turning back I returned to the place where I'd stored away my things, pulling the back over my shoulder and securing it over my chest before I grabbed Mundok's spear, twirling it around briefly before I exhaled. My face suddenly heated again, fingers touching my lips where Jae-Ha had kissed me. Shaking my head I slapped my cheek, growling to myself to try and regain control. It was just a stupid kiss! With the way Jae-Ha plays around, I should have known he would have tried to steal one eventually and he'd caught me off guard. I'll have to be ready next time, I must be strong!

Exhaling I continued on my way, following after where Yona and the others had gone, to the border encampment. It was easy enough to follow their tracks, however in my lacking of haste, when I arrived I found myself facing a standoff between Kouren and the anti-war faction, the people of Xing gathering close around the four dragons and were attempting to take them away. Fear struck me like a thunderbolt as well as rage, seeing Zeno and the others with ropes tied around their necks like they were nothing more than dogs. I felt like my eyes were burning, staring directly ahead as Yoon yelled desperately for them to get away, so with all the might in my arm, I flung Mundok's spear forwards and walked after it, hearing it sing as it struck the earth and immediately, everyone backed away in fear, glancing around waiting for others.

Hak sliced through the ropes and pulled Jae-Ha and Kija onto his shoulder and under his arm after dragging Yoon back. I reached my spear and pulled it from the ground, lifting it up before I pointed it to all those who were crowded around Zeno and Shin-Ah, my eyes so full of bloodlust that they instinctively drew back, releasing their hold as I sliced through their ropes and reclaimed them, though I could not move them anywhere as I could only carry one and I refused to leave other, and if I carried one I would be defenceless to protect them. I bit down, feeling so useless as my right hand itched and I made to scratch it before I remembered it was just the phantom itches.

"Ryo!" Yona called out to me and I glanced her way however as I looked towards her, one of the soldiers attempted to dive forwards and grab Zeno. Without even looking my spear whirled around and I cracked the butt down onto his head, cracking open the skin to spill blood down his face as I then slowly looked back at them.

"Then next person who tries to touch them will have my spear through their throat." I warned them simply as I placed a foot over Shin-Ah, settling into a stance as I pulled Zeno closer to me with my left hand, spear leaning against my neck as I bared my teeth like a wolf in its den protecting her cubs. I would not allow anything to happen to any of them. They would have to kill me before they got to Zeno and Shin-Ah. Yoon and Yona finally reached me, taking Shin-Ah and Zeno into their arms which allowed me to strike out at those with my spear, sending them all back however slowly, they began to catch onto my weakness.

"Hey, this woman only has one hand!" One of the soldiers pointed to me and I hissed, looking sharply towards them. "Surround her then get those Kouka kingdom dragons back! Once she's down, it'll be easy!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" Yona shouted back at them, standing up with raging infernos in her eyes as she clenched her fists. "Ryo is my personal guardian and is the ranked the strongest warrior in Kouka kingdom alongside Hak! If you stand in her way…" Yona's eyes burned as I stood my ground, matching her unrelenting gaze in my own glare. "She _will_ kill you." This made them falter for a second, however after a moment to regain their courage, they began to step forwards. I did not want to shed their blood with war tipping so precariously in the balance, however I would do what I must in order to protect everyone.

Taking my stance, I prepared to strike however before I could do so, Vold appeared in front of me and took on the masses, fighting them off in my stead to keep the peace. "Vold!"

"Take care of your friends!" Understanding, I gave a dry laugh then switched ends with my spear, using the harmless end in order to join the fight.

"If you think I'm about to let you guys have all the fun, you're mistaken!" With a yell I swept aside several men all at once, the wind whirling around me like a storm as I continued to twirl, the howling of the rushing wind continuing to surround me until I was like a true storming cloud, gliding through my opponents until they were retreating back in alarm and fear, not daring to cross blades against me as the moment my strike touched their swords, they either shattered or flew from their hands, leaving them ushering back as I cleared the space then stomped the butt of my spear down, cracking the earth and with a final rush, the wind fell silent around me. "Cross my path again and I shall do worse." Leaning my spear against me I flicked out a fan and gently fanned my face, standing almost serenely as I kept the heat off my cheeks. This was tiring work, I think I'd like a good soak after this.

I'd been so distracted by fighting off the others I hadn't noticed that the mercenaries had somehow doubled and were trying to regroup and were aiming directly for Princess Kouren. "Hey, it's alright if I kill those guys, right?" I questioned, nodding my head towards the black clad mercenaries as one raced at Kouren's back as she swung her sword for some priest. Vold yelled that it was okay, so I shifted my weight and threw my spear upwards to change grips then, with accuracy that rivalled that of a bird of prey, I threw the spear and it sliced through the mercenary just as the priest used a girl to shield himself, Kouren halting in her attack but when she heard the biting cry behind her, she sharply looked around to see the spear jutting out from a body and I gave a mock bow, growing a little tired of this charade.

By the time the commotion had calmed and the people were now shouting at their high priest for attempting to murder Kouren, I had reclaimed my spear and went to stand with the others, standing guard over everyone as Yoon tried his best to wake Zeno. Yona and Hak had gone with Tao and Kouren to see King Soo-Won, leaving me facing an entire rabble of civilians, soldiers and a few wounded mercenaries who were crawling away with the priests who sought to save their own lives. I had no problem with them leaving, however every time someone so much as moved a muscle, my sharp gaze shifted towards them and they would recoil nervously and retreat further back until finally, they were at least thirty feet away, not taking a single step closer.

"You don't have to be so intimidating Ryo, you'll scare those people to death." Giving a chuckle and a smile, I winked at Yoon who blushed and looked away.

"When I'm in charge of looking after a cute little companion such as you, Yoon, of course I have to be scary to keep the big bad people away!" I teased him however Yoon quickly caught on that I was acting out of character.

"Droopy eyes did something didn't he?" My jaw dropped, shocked that Yoon caught on so quickly but I tried to play it off, laughing and waving my hand but his deadpan expression told me he didn't buy it. "I'll burn his food next time we eat." This made me relax, glowing warmly at Yoon's concern so I dropped down behind him and poked his cheek, nuzzling his face as I trapped him in my embrace. "Hey! Cut it out! What're you doing?!"

"Aw Yoon, you're too cute!" I teased him, poking his cheek once more before I let him go where his blush deepened and I grinned, satisfied with my fun before I looked down at Kija, Shin-Ah, Zeno and Jae-Ha. As Yoon stormed off to get water, I sighed, relaxing a little as I sat at their heads. "You guys pushed yourselves too far again, making the princess and all the rest of us worry. You know, one day you're going to keel over and I might not be there to help pick you back up." I warned them, looking to my right arm and slowly I pulled back the sleeve to reveal ugly black scarring like slim veins creeping up towards my elbow, making me wince in pain at the sight. "If I'm not there, then you have to take extra special care of yourselves for me, okay? You don't want to make the princess unhappy, right?" Hiding my sleeve once more, I smiled warmly and fussed over Kija's hair, neatening it down so that he looked more presentable. "But until then, I'll be watching over you. So go ahead and rest all you want. I think we're out of danger for now."


	57. Confession

"It's great that everybody can get up now." Yoon said to everyone as we all sat down for food, however with the dragons mostly being out of commission, they needed help to eat. Pointedly turning my back on Jae-Ha I helped Zeno to eat his food as I fussed over him, wanting him to rest and restore all his energy from where he'd been brutally handled before.

"Big miss is so kind hearted, Zeno feels better already!" Zeno beamed at me happily as he chowed down on Yoon's delicious food.

"If anything is making you feel better Zeno then its Yoon's cooking, so please don't thank me at all." Reaching forwards with my face I leaned my forehead against his in an affectionate nuzzle, smiling all the while before giving him more to eat. I'd been sure to gather plenty from the town before we'd left and Princess Tao had insisted that we leave with enough food to see us comfortably for at least a week, though of course that meant Hak and I were left to carry it all since the others were still healing.

"When the big miss is near, Zeno always feels better." Zeno responded simply as the others sat nearby.

"Hey Yoon, I have something I need to take care of tomorrow, is it alright if I leave?" Hak asked Yoon and I turned my head, blinking before smiling and returning my attention back to Zeno who was eating faster than I could place the food in his mouth. "I'm…meeting with someone." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yona straighten a little, listening carefully to what Hak was saying.

"Well I guess it's fine, but Yona, didn't you want to take a bath tomorrow?" Yoon frowned, turning to look towards the princess who jolted quickly and looked over to Yoon who turned back to Hak. "Maybe you should stay whilst she's taking a bath since everyone else is still recovering."

"No, no! I'll be alright so go ahead and go wherever you like." Yona said to Hak with a smile, trying to be nice and considerate however Hak just looked at her blankly for a moment.

"I can stay with the princess." I offered, lifting a hand gently in reason as I kept my head turned away from the conversation as not to catch Jae-Ha's eye. "I would greatly appreciate a bath also so don't worry about a thing. We'll be perfectly safe." After that it seemed to be decided and no one spoke about it further, however I could sense that there was something on the princess's mind, but every time I tried to go over and talk to her something got in the way.

"Hey Ryo, do you mind getting us some more water please? I need to change Shin Ah's dressings." Yoon asked the first time so I went and fetched the water, but then Kija was freaking out over a swarm of bugs that had started to crawl over him and I hate to wrestle him to lie still so I could get rid of them. It was thing after another until finally I simply gave up for the night, lying down on my side with my left arm stretched over both Yoon and Yona to shelter them, feeling better knowing even in sleep that they were within arm's reach.

At midnight I sat up, rubbing my head as my natural waking hours rose me up from sleep so I rose and placed my blanket over the two younger ones before I went over to where Hak was sat keeping watch. "You can go to sleep if you like, it's my turn to take over." I said to him softly, not wanting to disturb the others however he remained rooted to the spot.

"I'll stay up a little longer. Go back to sleep." There was a mellow tone to his voice that caught my attention, a stinging sadness that made my eyebrow arch before I stubbornly took the seat next to him.

"Well I'm up now, so I'll just keep you company." I decided before settling into the quiet, listening to everyone's breathing patterns to confirm that they were all asleep before speaking again. "What's on your mind Hak?"

"Nothing, it's just something the princess said this morning." He shrugged, giving a long sigh before suddenly gripping a hand to his face and clenching his teeth in frustration. "I don't get her sometimes. She's pushing me further and further away and I don't understand why." Blinking in surprise I listened to Hak as he began to tell me everything. "She told me I should go back to Fuuga for a while, she made it sound as if it were so easy to let me leave, like it wouldn't even bother her at all. Talking about giving me back my freedom, she's driving me crazy!" He growled and cracked his knuckles so I let him boil it over for a moment before I giggled, shaking my head.

"You're so stupid Hak." I said to him and he looked to me quickly in surprise and confusion. He really was an idiot. "The princess isn't telling you to leave forever, she's just trying to do something to make you happy." Looking up at the night sky I smiled to the stars, noticing how sweetly they were twinkling tonight, almost like a million smiles. "She knows that you miss the Wind Tribe and everyone there so she wants to give you the chance to see them again." Turning my eyes back they relaxed into a mature expression, not looking away from him as I spoke. "You know, you two really suck at understanding one another. It's a wonder you guys talk at all. Next time, how about you just try listening to what she's _trying_ to tell you since our princess isn't very good at finding the right words when you're the person she's talking to."

"Huh?" He frowned at me, peering at me closely. "What's that supposed to mean?" I gave a carefree shrug, inhaling the night air before leaning back against the tree, pretending to fall asleep. "Hey, don't fall asleep right now, Ryo!" Hak shook me until I was chuckling, brushing him off dismissively. "Do you know something? You know something don't you, tell me!"

"Now why would I do that, dear big brother?" I responded with an evil grin. "After all, I rather enjoy watching the two of you struggle and suffer. It brings me great satisfaction to watch you both growing closer." Reaching across I placed my hand upon his head to brushed aside his hair before then reaching down to pick up the necklace he wore around his neck, lifting it up to show it to him. "But you should probably realise something. Out of all of us, you're the only one Yona has given a good luck charm to. Of us all, you're the one she wants to protect most. What do you think that means?" Hak stared at me for a moment, too dense to understand so I rolled my eyes and dropped the pendant, folding my arms to take watch.

"Women make no sense to me." Hak complained under his breath before laying his head down in my lap to rest comfortably, earning a small smile from me as I relaxed and placed my hand on his chest where he naturally reached up with his own hand to entwine our fingers, quickly falling asleep against me as I watched over everyone for the rest of the night. Since the others needed rest, the night watch was shared between Hak and I so that everyone else could sleep in peace. Thankfully there was no disturbance for the rest of the night and at dawn Hak woke up again so that I could catch another hour or so before Yona and I went to the naturally occurring spring to bathe.

"Hey Ryo, do you think it's selfish of me to keep Hak to myself?" My princess suddenly asked me as we began to strip down, making me blink as I hung my clothes over a low tree branch as I couldn't really fold them up neatly.

"How do you mean princess?"

"Well, I've taken him away from his family and the tribe. People that he loves and cares about. Is it selfish of me to keep him away from them for so long?" As Yona stepped into the water and sank down she hugged her arms to herself, covering her chest as I stepped in after her and let my long hair flow loosely over the water. "I've always said to myself that when I was strong enough to rely on myself without you and Hak there to protect me, I could give him back his freedom and he could be free to do whatever he chose." Her eyes looked distant as they gazed into the water so I moved closer towards her, listening to her quiet voice. "But even then…I don't want him to leave my side."

"Well princess, that's what love is." I answered her simply with a smile, pushing my hair back from my face so that the wet locks didn't stick to my face. "When you love people, you want them to be close to you, so even if it is selfish then it doesn't matter so long as the person wants to be by your side too, right?" I reasoned and she looked up with startled wide orbs, large and glimmering like amethysts as I placed my hand on my hip. "Honestly princess, you're talking as if you've chained him to your side and he has no choice in the matter, but to tell you the truth if Hak wanted to leave then there's nothing stopping him. If he wanted to leave your side, he would have done it a long time ago."

"He…would…?" Yona stared at me as I sank into the water and sighed, feeling the cool water wash me clean.

"That's right. The only reason any of us are here, princess, is because we want to be. You'd be powerless to stop any of us if we wanted to walk away from you, but we stay because we want to be here and nowhere else in the world." I explained to her however Yona then hung her head and hugged her knees against her chest.

"Ryo, if you had somewhere else to go, a home and a family who would welcome you back with loving arms, would you leave to go and see them?" She asked me and I paused a moment to think. That was a hard one and to be honest, I wasn't sure.

"Well, you're the only family I've ever known princess, so I honestly couldn't say, however I think my answer would be no. So long as you need me, I'll always be right by your side even if it's just to support you and give you strength when you feel weak and vulnerable." Swimming forwards I stopped in front of her and took her hand in my own, leaning forwards until our brows were resting together. "You worry too much, princess. Can you not have faith in our love for you?" These words seemed to strike a chord with the princess who straightened up a little, mouth dropping open before finally she smiled.

"Yes. I have absolute faith in you." She assured me before embracing me tightly and took my right arm, running her fingers over my skin before they touched the scarred stump which made me flinch away but she held on. "Please, continue to be by my side giving me the strength to carry on forward. You are invaluable to me, Ryo." With that she then beamed and offered to help wash my hair which I gratefully accepted and it felt wonderful to finally clean it from all the dust and grime it had collected over the weeks. I washed the princess's back and kept watch for strangers and perverts whilst she dried and dressed however I hung back for a while, wanting to soak in the water until I was shrivelled up like a prune. Baths like this were a rare treat and I wanted to savour the feeling completely until finally I dragged myself out of the water and dried myself off, having become quite an expert at doing it with just one hand before heading back to the camp.

Hak had already returned, however as I approached I saw him speaking directly to Yona whilst the others listened so I hung back for a moment, tilting my head to the side curiously as Hak turned his head aside. "The wind tribe is important to me yes, and if something happened to them I would absolutely go to save them…but the place I come home to is here!" I'll admit, my heart fluttered at his words, feeling touched by such warmth and love which Hak rarely, if ever, displayed openly. Yona tried to apologise however Hak quickly cut in, shaking his head. "You don't need to apologise, I just wanted you to know. One more thing, you talked about giving me back my freedom, but I'm not following King Il's orders. King Il was a master I swore complete obedience to, and although you might not think that you're as great as him, but I accompanied you, I was overwhelmed by your strength and passion and decided to live for you!" Hak continued his passionate speech as tears slipped down the princess's face. "The pride of serving someone…the one who taught me that was you!"

As the others started to get teary eyed by Hak's words Yona sniffled, wiping her face as she possibly tried to contain her quaking heart. "Hak, you might have been exasperated by all the things I've asked today, but…what will you do about Ayame?" Yona questioned and I frowned slightly. Ayame? She was one of the girls back at the Wind Tribe I had met briefly. Didn't Mundok try to arrange a marriage between Hak and her? I remember how he'd complained about it to me forever afterwards.

"Look, I don't like being at the centre of misunderstandings, so I'll just say this. The fiancée thing is just something gramps decided on his own." Hak tried to explain however Yona didn't exactly understand right away.

"Isn't that the same as a commandment?"

"Ayame already has a lover!" Yona blinked, staring at Hak as he became increasingly frustrated.

"Wait, so you got rejected?" Without warning it suddenly came out all at once, Hak throwing down his hand as he stood before the princess and let his mouth run free before he could even think about what he was saying.

"THE ONE I'M IN LOVE WITH IS YOU DAMN IT!" Everyone went deadly still, staring at Hak wide eyed however Yona possibly gave the most stupefied expression, dropping to the ground as her knees gave out and I growled under my breath. Moron! Storming up behind him Hak tried to play it cool however when he sensed my ominous presence behind him, exerting my furious aura, his entire body shivered as he quickly held up his hands in surrender. "Oh crap."

"IDIOT!" Thundering loudly I grabbed my fan and beat him on the head with it as Yona continued to remain dizzy on the ground, red in the face. "Don't just yell out a confession like that you insensitive jerk!" With each pound Hak got more and more beat up before I finished him off with a final smack which sent him spiralling to the ground with stars popping before his vision whilst I continued to tower over him. "You're totally hopeless, and don't cuss at the princess in that tone, and don't raise your voice so impertinently! OR I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU'RE WITHIN INCHES OF YOUR LAST BREATH AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!" Folding my arms I tusked my tongue and turned away, smiling to myself. "THough it's about time. Stupid." Sticking out my tongue to him I walked over to the princess and placed my hand on her shoulder, crouching down before I pulled her arm around my neck and easily lifted her off the ground.

"Ryo…I feel weird…my body won't stop tingling…" Yona mumbled into me as I carried her away, leaving the boys all behind as I walked towards a grove of trees I had found yesterday where I placed the princess down on a rock under the sunlight where she could recover in peace. "Did that really just happen? I don't…was he being serious? Ryo what do I do?!" Panicking in her confusion and shock I suddenly had the princess gripping onto me tightly so I quietened her down with reassurance.

"There now princess, it's alright. Isn't this a good thing? After all Hak has finally told you his true feelings for you, now you can tell him about yours." I reasoned however she blushed deeply and clutched her hands to her chest, trembling like a leaf so with a sigh I pulled out a comb and stood behind her so that I could brush through her growing locks. They were reaching her shoulders now, having grown these past few months.

"My heart is beating so fast I feel like it's about to jump out of my chest. Is this normal?"

"Surprisingly yes, princess." I told her, knowing that I felt the same way whenever I was near Jae-Ha. I only had to think about that kiss he'd given me and I'd turn deep red. I was blushing right now.

"Maybe he's just pulling a prank. Hak always used to do things like that…" She went through every possibility before shaking her head, hugging herself once more so I persuaded her to do her hair, thinking that perhaps a little distraction was exactly what she needed. So with my help she plaited her hair towards one side and I carefully pinned it in place as she held it, the plait wrapping around itself neatly so I then found some wildflowers to put into her hair and once it was done she looked rather beautiful.

"Princess, you look so mature like that." I said to her before smiling. "Flowers really suit you." She smiled to me gratefully whilst gripping her crystal necklace almost for comfort, bowing her head as her thoughts rattled in her head.

"I think…I think I'm ready to go back now. Yoon will get worried if we stay away too long." She reasoned so I told her to go on without me as I wanted to sit a while longer and think to myself. turning back her head Yona gave me a beautiful smile that appeared to be full of understanding and knowing before she left me. Once I was alone I started to comb through my hair, however with just the one hand it was a little awkward as I didn't have my other hand to help separate the sections or help pull out the comb if it gets stuck. Wincing each time I pulled too hard I was so focused on trying to get the knots and tangles out that I didn't sense someone coming up behind me until their hands covered my eyes.

"Boo."

"Eek!" Squeaking shrilly I leaped forwards and whirled around to face Jae-Ha who had snagged my comb from me.

"If you like I'd be happy to comb your hair for you." He offered however I remained leaning away from him, not trusting him to be closer than six feet to me. "You're not afraid are you?" He challenged and instantly my blood boiled.

"Of a scoundrel like you? Not likely! I just don't trust you that's all and I have good reason not to!" Pointing an accusing finger at him I then stubbornly turned my back to him.

"Well then, it seems that we are in a predicament. You cannot brush your hair whilst I have your comb and since you will not allow me to comb it for you, you shall have to come over here to retrieve it from me if you want it back." Baring my teeth in an angry snarl I heard the wind answer with a soft moan. Touching my hair I looked to it, knowing that if I slept on it without brushing it through then I would never untangle it, so with a deep breath I began to walk forwards. Not losing my confidence I forced myself to continue looking directly at Jae-Ha, fist clenched at my side before I reached out to swipe the comb from him but he held it up and out of reach. "A pirate never gives up his treasure so easily, you'll have to claim it back by force, sweet Ryo."

"I have no interest in playing games with you, scoundrel." Turning my head aside I stubbornly sat back down on the rock and folded my arms. "Do what you like, keep the comb or give it back, I don't care." Instead, Jae-Ha simply returned to me and picked up my hair and started to run the comb through it from the bottom and worked his way up. For a moment I thought about protesting but decided against it. Fighting with him so often was exhausting and I was feeling tired already. "You shouldn't be up and about, you're still injured you know."

"Perhaps, but when the little lady returned back without her guardian angel I became concerned. After all, it's not safe for beautiful maidens such as yourself to be left on their own out in such dangerous places." He reasoned as he continued to comb through my hair however when I sensed him flinch with pain and inhaled sharply my hand reached back and rested over his, curling my fingers over his hand to stop him.

"It's alright. You should look after yourself first, Jae-Ha. You're hurt." Before he could argue I took the comb from his grasp and tucked it away in my obi whilst continuing to face forwards. A heavy redness sat on my cheeks and I could not help but feel a little nervous as Jae-Ha unsteadily took the seat next to me though he faced the other way. For a while neither of us spoke, both looking up towards the sky until finally Jae-Ha gave a long sigh.

"Why is it that you only ever say my name when you are concerned for me, sweet Ryo?" He questioned and I was startled by the question.

"I don't know what you mean." I feigned ignorance as I proudly turned my face away however I heard his chuckle and I knew that he knew I was purposefully avoiding having to answer the question. Instead of pressuring me for a response he lifted up a lock of my hair and brought it to his face, smelling it curiously without my noticing as I tried to block him out of my peripheral vision. Only when I felt him running my hair through his fingers did I suddenly realise what he was doing and I quickly tugged my head away. "Just a minute, what are you doing?!"

"Admiring your scent. No harm in appreciating the natural scent of a beautiful woman. Such a pure and inviting smell." I gave him a glare to let him know he was being creepy before I sat back down again, too tired to go storming away from him. I'd been so busy helping Yoon take care of everyone and taking the night watches that I'd worn myself out. "You look tired, my beautiful lady, you should rest your head upon my shoulder for a while."

"Do you ever stop?" I asked him, holding my head in my hand as I spoke quietly but in a serious tone, not amused by his constant and insincere flirting. "Just stop this nonsense, I know you don't mean any of it. It's tiring and I'm too worn out to fight you anymore. Please cease all these useless comments and attempts at seduction. They won't work." Jae-Ha blinked at me, looking at me carefully before he shifted closer and suddenly he had his arm in front of me, leaning across so that I had nowhere to go as his face came closer to mine.

"I'll admit you've got me all figured out, but you shouldn't be too quick to dismiss what I say to you, sweet Ryo." He told me in a rich voice which made my spine tingle as his lips brushed against my ear. "True, I may openly flirt with many beautiful women, however my words are always carefully chosen and I never tell a lie. If I say you are beautiful, it is because I think you are beautiful." Rolling my eyes I turned away again.

"Not every woman wants to hear the same things you say to everyone else. This is why you do not come across as sincere, scoundrel. You go around talking about beauty and acting as if you know everything there is to know about it, but in truth, you're just vain." Eyes narrowing I shifted away from him and harshly knocked his arm away from me. "So you shouldn't go around leading people on so cruelly, it is unkind to leave so many broken hearts behind you and I refuse to be one of them. I'm not like the others, I do not allow my feelings to sway me." I rose up to leave however Jae-Ha reached out quickly and grasped my right arm and instantly I panicked, snatching it back and hiding it from view self-consciously.

The moment I did so, however, Jae-Ha's eyes widened and openly stared at me, as if he had only just came to realise something. I didn't care what it was, I want to go to sleep. When I tried to leave I found myself once more being stopped by Jae-He who, despite his wounds, surged forwards and grabbed onto me by the waist and pulled me back into him, head burrowing into my neck as I cried out in surprise before his legs buckled beneath him and we both dropped to the floor. I was trapped in his arms as he groaned, face contorting with pain so I hastily spun over and pushed myself up to hover over him. "Jae-Ha! Jae-Ha what hurts most? I'll carry you back to Yoon, just hold on-!"

As I spoke Jae-Ha reached out and gripped my right arm, sliding back the sleeves and suddenly his lips were pressed against the scars of my flesh, making me freeze all over as he held onto it tightly as not to lose his grip on the limb. My mouth dropped open, unsure of how to react. I was even more stunned when Jae-Ha suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me intensely with a bright gleam from the moonlight, trapping me in their hypnotic gaze as he spoke. "These scars here are the most precious and beautiful thing in the world to me. This arm gave up its hand in order to shield me and protect my life, so do not ever feel ashamed of it, Ryo." The strong forcefulness of his words shook me, eyes not even blinking once. "These scars remind me every day not to take my life for granted as someone was willing to die to keep me alive. Someone important, someone who I care about deeply."

"Jae-Ha…"

"Don't ever feel ashamed, Ryo. Not ever!" Blushing as my heart hammered thunderously in my chest I swallowed, closing my eyes and nodding my head obediently without even thinking. Exhaling a breath Jae-Ha kissed my arm again before letting his hand drop to his side, laying back on the grass with his hair loose around his shoulders. He was truly a beautiful person, not just for his face but because of the way his heart thinks and feels. He was incredible in his own way, different to everyone else. "I remember how worried you sounded when you called out my name back in Xing, it was a truly moving display of love how you carried me from that dark cell and back into the light."

"I didn't…I wasn't…" Stumbling for words at this strange behaviour Jae-Ha was displaying I winced as I felt his fingers brush against my face, following the line of my cheek before he tried to sit up. "Be careful! Stupid dragon, you're not even fully healed and you're pushing yourself too far, do you want to bleed to death?" I fussed and helped him to sit up, my arms supporting his weight as he breathed a long sigh to exhale his pain.

"What can I say, my sweet Ryo? If it means that I get to lay in your arms then I shall gladly bleed from every pore." Arching an eyebrow I let go and allowed him to drop back to the ground with a thud, ignoring his grunt of pain. "Too far?"

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath before looking away. "We should get back, the others will probably wonder where we are."

"But I was so enjoying my alone time with you, sweet Ryo. Just a few moments longer?" He pleaded however I dragged him to his feet and made him stand, however as he gripped his side and trembled I felt a little guilty.

"Shall I carry you? If it's just a short distance then I don't mind however if I feel your hands wandering where they shouldn't then I'll drop you and I won't help you at all!" I warned him, pointing his finger however Jae-Ha only grinned wickedly, placing a hand over his heart and although he promised to be a perfect gentleman I still did not trust him so with a flash I pulled off one of the sashes to my obi and bound up his hands, making him blink before I lifted him up across my shoulders and carried him back like that.

"This was not how I expected things to go." He pouted, going lax against me as I carried him easily back to camp. "You spoil the fun, sweet Ryo."

"When it comes to scoundrels like you then I take no chances." I told him smugly, feeling rather proud of myself as I returned to camp to find everyone else had already gone to bed and fallen asleep. Honestly, with no one keeping watch anyone could have walked in here. They were all too laid back sometimes. "Here, now go to sleep and get better so that I don't have to carry you around anymore." I ordered Jae-Ha as I put him down somewhere comfortable and untied his hands.

"All the more reason to stay injured." He said to me with a coy smirk before he then pulled something free from his sleeve to reveal my comb. "As a thief you're losing your touch, a pickpocket should know when they are being pickpocketed." He teased me however I merely returned the smirk and lifted my own hand, revealing a collection of his throwing knives which I had been secretly lifting from his body since the moment he sat down next to me. They fit snugly between my fingers and Jae-Ha blinked before we both laughed quietly together, amused. A thief and a pirate. It was just like he said long ago, it was a rather poetic.


	58. Another Confession

It was Zeno who suggested that we all go to Kuuto in order for the dragons to properly heal and restore their energy and we all agreed it was a good idea to go. Personally I wanted to buy a few things from the next big town or city we happened to pass. As we walked it was late afternoon when we came across a market town so I stopped and looked towards it from the rising path we were travelling. "Ryo? Is something the matter?" Yona asked me, noticing that I had stopped following and I blinked before pointing with Mundok's spear towards the town.

"If it's alright princess, there are some things I want to look for and buy. Is it alright if we stopped here for a while?" The others immediately came bounding over, Zeno sniffing the air and clapping his hands together.

"Zeno smells something tasty in the air! Zeno thinks we should all go down and eat some wonderful food!" He supported, springing over to me and gripping onto my sleeve with a pleading look. "Would the big miss be able to buy bean paste dumplings for Zeno?"

"Well…I guess we could all use a break though we'll have to be careful how much money we spend." Yoon reasoned, counting up the coins however I smiled and lifted my own purse.

"It's alright, Tao gave me some spending money for us all. We should treat ourselves for doing so well in Xing, right princess?" Eagerly she nodded her head so it was decided. Although we were a strange group we kept ourselves from being noticed too much by sticking to the big streets, merging in and there were enough people there from different places that we didn't look too odd. "Alright, Yoon I'm going to give the money to you to hold whilst I go and look for the things I need. I'll meet you back here at sundown." I pointed to the inn where we had decided to stay for the night, giving everyone a stern look as I spoke. "And if anyone gets into trouble then you'll be wishing for your own deaths when I get hold of you!"

"Understood ma'am." They all chorused with a bow so I exhaled, pinching the bridge of my nose whilst praying that nothing bad happened. I glanced across to Hak and Yona, noticing how whenever he moved her eyes darted towards him and she jittered nervously every time he was close to her. It was adorable, my princess was just the cutest thing. Giving everyone a smile I ruffled Zeno's hair before I slung my spear over my shoulder, the head covered with a cloth so that it looked somewhat like a walking stick before then heading towards the blacksmiths. They looked to be very good quality and I browsed their wares before the blacksmith himself came out to greet me.

"Good afternoon valued customer, how may I help you?" He questioned so I smiled to him.

"I'm looking for a custom item, I hope it is no trouble but you see, I am in need of something very specific." With a flourish I pulled back my sleeve to reveal my amputated arm, making the blacksmith choke on air at his shock. "I need bracers made of a strong metal able to deflect blows and I would also like a way of being able to handle weapons still without needing this hand. Are you able to help me?" Recovering quickly the blacksmith brushed himself off then daintily took my arm, inspecting it closely to get a rough idea.

"Not sure I can help with the second bit, but the first isn't a problem. I can have them fashioned for you by tomorrow afternoon, you're lucky I'm not in my busy season little lady. Let's see…what weapons do you tend to use, spear?" He gestured to the weapon I was so obviously carrying and I smiled before drawing out one of my fans and opened it for him to look at. "What extraordinary craftsmanship! Simply beautiful…" He wondered, turning it over carefully as he inspected it closely. "Hm…I might have an idea though it will take a little longer. How long are you staying for little lady?"

"I do not think I can persuade my companions to remain any longer than two days. Will that be enough?" I asked him and he frowned in thought, scratching his stubbly beard before grinning.

"I'll make it happen. Now about price, let me think…" We bartered on the prince for a while before we reached a settlement that suited us both and I left feeling rather pleased. At his request I had left one of my fans behind with him, the other remaining tucked securely into my belt as I then went to the fabric market and searched around for a new set of clothes. The dress that Tao had given me was indeed beautiful but there was no way I could fight in it. Also, it felt strange simply walking around in men's clothing and receiving the strange looks that I did, so I browsed among my options.

The brown colouring of my clothes was rather bland, dark and a little worn from use so I wanted to brighten things a little, however as much as I tried I could not find an overcoat as nice as the orange one I used to wear. It was a shame that had become so ruined, I had liked it very much. No other colour really attracted me. They were either too vibrant, too pasty and pale or too decorative for my tastes. I was not even certain what colour to go for as my colouring made it difficult to match, tanned skin and dark green eyes was a combination that made most colours clash until finally something caught my eye.

It was fluttering in the breeze, the large sleeves billowing before settling once more so I turned and walked towards it. The blue was so deep and rich it almost looked black unless it was in direct sunlight however the blooming flowers brought life and colour to the fabric, large reddish pink and white camellias with gold outline on the back and upon the sleeves. The overcoat was beautifully made and as I pulled it off the stand I pulled it onto my back, struggling for a moment before I managed to slip my arms into the sleeves however a young girl was suddenly there helping me to settle it upon my shoulders and pull my hair free. "Please, allow me to assist. It is a beautiful robe isn't it?" She smiled at me and I blushed slightly, liking the soft feel of the fabric.

"Yes it is, it is rather different to things I usually wear." I mussed, lifting the sleeves and relaxed to find that they comfortably hid my right arm from sight however were not too long that they got in the way of my left hand. "I shall buy it." The girl beamed happily and I gave her the money for this absolute steal, making me very happy as I walked away with my prize. My hair flowed loosely down my back and I thought back to how Jae-Ha had combed it through for me. I shall have to ask the princess if she would not mind trying to put it up for me or at least tie it off so that it was not so free and liable to get in my way.

"Hey, you there. Girl with the long hair." Someone called out however I continued walking, not caring whether they were talking to me or not. "Camellia girl! I ordered you to wait!" Suddenly a hand was grasping my right arm and I whirled around to easily slip it free, taking the mercenary by surprise as he failed to feel a hand. "Wait a second, is that what I think it is?" Suddenly I had three of them behind me and I grit my teeth in irritation as everyone else pushed away, even going so far as to close their shops to stay out of trouble. These mercenaries must be a nuisance to this town if people were so quick to get out of their way. "Are you deformed? Let me see!" Suddenly their hands were on my shoulders and another gripped onto my spear so with a firm twist of my body my foot kicked outward, sending him flying back several metres as the spear staff whirled around my neck and I knocked the others out.

"I do not recall giving you permission to touch me." I informed them all haughtily before brushing off my robe, ensuring that it was not damaged before turning around. Of course, the mercenary who had instigated this confrontation leaped back to his feet with a snarl, baring his cracked teeth as more of his fellow hoodlums stepped forwards.

"You piece of filth! How dare you attack me?! Do you not know who I am?!" He practically shrieked, losing all self control and I heard him draw his weapon with a ring. "I'll teach you who rules around here, I'll cut off your other hand so you're doubly crippled and then no man will ever want to touch your ugly body ever again!" He shouted and I stopped, feeling my heart shudder with a pang as his words struck me. "Though I can't see any man wanting a deformed wench such as you anyway, I can see you've got several scars too, you must be covered in them. Jeez, what a hideous creature you are." Turning around I readied myself to teach this obnoxious trash a lesson however before I could even move to do something, a shadow dropped down behind him and with a powerful kick sent him flying even further than I had.

"I couldn't help but overhear you saying some rather unkind things to my beautiful lady. Such atrocities shall not go unpunished." Ever the sadist, the gleam in Jae-Ha's expression was enough to startle me, seeing unbound bloodlust as with another spiralling kick he sent all other mercenaries flying across the street before he advanced on the one who had insulted me, dragging him from the wrecked tomato crates and flung him to the ground. "You know nothing of beauty, how could you? Even when the most magnificent woman stands right in front of your eyes you cannot see her!" Jae-Ha bellowed, releasing his rage onto the mercenary by crushing his foot into his gut, slowly beginning to break him as he cried out in pain. "She is dazzling, passionate and powerful, filth like you will never understand how special she is!" His words were heartfelt and they stirred my emotions, making a tear rise to my eyes however I quickly brushed it away and hurried forwards. "I should kill you for speaking ill of my sweet Ryo, perhaps I will."

"Jae-Ha." My hand gripped onto his sleeve and it were as if he were awoken from a daze, jolting harshly and freezing in place before slowly his face turned towards me as I pulled him back with a peaceful smile directed towards him. "Leave him be, it is alright. His words cannot hurt me, they mean nothing in comparison to your sincerity and kind words the other night. Come, walk with me." Obeying silently I drew Jae-Ha away by his hand, holding it securely so that he would not try to escape and we left the mercenaries before the authorities could arrive, quickly disappearing down an alley and waited in the shadows until the fuss had died down.

"Ryo, please do not listen to what others have to say about-!" Before he could finish I had silenced him with a kiss, my hand curled around his neck as I caught him off guard. It was nice to kiss him like this, simply and with a full heart. He was so taken aback that he did not even have time to respond before I had pulled back and flicked him on the brow with a playful expression.

"That was a reward for saying such nice things about me, so don't get any ideas you scoundrel." I warned him with a wag of my finger in front of his face before I tossed my hair over my shoulder, smirking at his red faced expression. "The others will be worried about us, so let's go back to the inn. Why were you even out alone in the first place? Stupid dragon, always sticking your nose where it doesn't need to be." I lamented as I began to walk off, leaving Jae-Ha behind before he shook himself awake and hurriedly followed after me. Apparently he was still too dumbfounded to speak whilst I remained perfectly calm. In fact every time I glanced his way he quickly averted his eyes and blushed, making me laugh inwardly. Perhaps I have finally shaken his confidence. If I knew he would react this way I would have kissed him weeks ago.

"Yay! Green dragon and big miss are back!" Zeno cheered happily when we returned to the room we were renting for the night. "Zeno saved the big miss some snacks, the miss must be hungry!" In answer my stomach growled and I dropped down with a smile, gratefully accepting the treats Zeno had kindly saved for me though he looked at them rather hungrily, drooling slightly so I shared with him still, teasing him for being so hungry all the time.

"So what did you end up buying? Was it just the coat?" Yoon asked me, inspecting the material appreciatively as Yona also admired it, aweing over the patterns and the flowers as I continued to eat.

"Yes, however I also went to the blacksmith to request an item. He said it might take him a day or two to finish, so would it be alright if we stayed here just for a little while?" I requested politely of everyone and Kija instantly smiled.

"I would not be adverse to another few days rest, after all we dragons are still recovering and our injuries need time to heal further before walking." His words suddenly made me think and with a dark look in my eye I stood and grabbed Jae-Ha, making him shriek loudly as I whipped him around to face me then pulled open his Kai empire clothing to reveal his bandages were red with blood.

"YOU STUPID DRAGON!" Thundering I smacked him over the head and watched him drop to the ground. "You trying to be the hero has only made you worse! You're so stupid, do you even have a brain up there?" I demanded to know as Yoon also berated him, demanding to know what happened so I explained about the mercenaries trying to give me trouble and how Jae-Ha had just dropped down on them as I was about to give them a butt kicking of a lifetime.

"Ryo, even though you tell us to stay out of trouble it's always you who draws attention." Yona giggled and I blushed a little with guilt, knowing that it was true. Maybe I should start wearing a hood around everywhere so that people don't look at me so much. "So long as everyone is safe then there's no use in arguing and worrying over it. It's over now, so let's just eat and get plenty of rest. Ryo? Would you like me to tie back your hair?" Smiling and relaxing as Yoon changed Jae-Ha's bandages I gratefully accepted and sat down in front of her as she combed through my hair, making me sigh blissfully at the sensation. Jae-Ha watched me out of the corner of his eye however I still refused to make eye contact and it began to make me wonder what his problem was. Had I really rattled him that much by kissing him? I'll keep it in mind next time he's bothering me.

"Lady Ryo, would you be so kind as to brush my hair for me too?" Kija asked and I happily obliged, settling his hair over my right arm and combed through it so that it was perfect and neat so that he could tie it off again.

"Hey Ryo, want to do my hair too?" Hak offered blandly so I knew he was teasing.

"Only if you let me braid it and put flowers in it." Giving it serious thought Zeno immediately jumped forwards to help me braid Hak's hair however he then refused, turning over onto his other side to take a nap. That's the Hak I know. As Hak had spoken, however, I had felt the princess's hand give a little shake so I reached up and took her hand, smiling up at her reassuringly until she calmed down and smiled back. When she was finished with my hair, I frowned. It still felt rather loose.

"Um…I'm not very good at this." She admitted and when Yoon spluttered with laughter I reached back to touch it, feeling a bulging and untidy mess of a knot that the princess had tried to do for me. "Sorry Ryo, I haven't had much practice!"

"It's alright princess, I think it's wonderful." I told her and she brightened a little before Yoon came over and fixed it. He pulled my hair into an elegant and simple twist, using my long and plain hairpin to keep it in place with the rest being plaited down my back and I swung the braid with a swish of my head, making me smile as I then stood up. "Thank you pretty boy, you're so clever." I teased him by ruffling his hair.

"I am a genius after all." He answered proudly so I pinched his cheek to tease him further.

"You're so cute and adorable, I hope you stay like this forever and never grow up into a man."

"I am a man!" We laughed heartily at Yoon's expense as he blushed so I smiled and let go of him, eyes overflowing with warm love for everyone in the room. Shin-Ah had been quiet all this time so I went over to him and sat down to read with him, not wanting him to feel left out however when our food arrived we all tucked in, hungry from travelling and since we did not have to worry about money this time, we ordered as much as we wanted.

"Hey, could you pass me the rice please?" I asked Jae-Ha however as I tapped him on the shoulder he jumped and dropped the rice he was holding, spilling it on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'll go ask for some more!" He panicked and quickly fled, making everyone blink after him.

"What's up with him?" I shrugged with my hand before then trying to recover the rice, picking it up and putting it back in the bowl with Yona's help before proceeding to eat it. The floor was clean so I wasn't bothered by it and we never wasted food. Jae-Ha came back soon after with a fresh bowl of rice, acting as if nothing had happened and returned to being his usual smooth self. Each time I tried to talk to him or interact with him, however, he always reacted strangely and the others were beginning to notice.

"Scoundrel, did you steal my hair oil again?"

"It wasn't me I don't have it!" Crash. He dropped everything he was holding and Ao sprung forwards to pat at the tray and the dishes he'd been holding, thankfully of which nothing had broken. I arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him before turning away.

"Does anybody want extra blankets? I found spares in the cupboard there." Handing out extra blankets I tried to give one to Jae-Ha however when I extended my arm to him he freaked out in shock and sprung from the room, yelling he was going to get more sake to drink.

"Okay, what did you do to droopy eyes? He's avoiding you like the plague." Hak asked me but I just shrugged again.

"No idea, maybe he's just finally gone insane." I reasoned before handing out the last of the blankets. Everyone was happy and very full from dinner which had been cleared away for us and with everyone lying peacefully on a futon, chattering away I looked out to see that the sun had set and it was getting dark.

"Is there any more water? I think we could all use a cup of tea before we go to sleep." Yoon asked so I offered to go and get some more. The person at the front desk informed me that water was drawn from the well just down the street so I took a bucket and went to go fetch some, walking peacefully along but I was not so oblivious that I did not feel the eyes watching me. Shadows flickered on the roof and I continued to walk calmly, prepared and ready to fight as I was being followed. It must be those mercenaries again, the footsteps were the same and they weren't doing a great job at staying hidden. They must have been watching the inns in town hoping to find me again.

The sound of metal slicing through the air touched my ears and instantly I swung the bucket, catching the throwing knives with dull thuds but before I could turn around another volley came from the opposite side, aiming for my back. I made ready to leap out of the way, however someone called out my name and without warning I was being gathered up in Jae-Ha's arms as he'd fell from the sky and jumped up with me, clearing the street and we landed on the roof several houses over. "You should be more careful Ryo! It's not safe to wander around alone at night!" Jae-Ha said to me furiously before quickly grasping me again, shielding me from an arrow that was shot poorly towards us.

"And you shouldn't be jumping around like that where people can see you!" I responded, bucket abandoned in the street. "Now move!" I quickly pushed Jae-Ha aside with my hand to step forwards and just as quickly I deflected another arrow with my fan in one hand, twirling it through my fingers to warm them as mercenaries began to chase after us. "Damn it, they're everywhere."

"Maybe we shouldn't have stirred the hornet's nest, right sweet Ryo?" I rolled my eyes at him before sliding down the roof, summersaulting off before landing on my feet with perfect balance, facing the crowd of mercenaries. There were thirty at most, not even a challenge. "Need some help, Ryo dear?"

"Hardly, I can handle this many on my own." I responded before charging forwards. It felt good to let loose, listening to the mercenaries as they yelled in pain and crumbled under my devastating blows, falling into unconsciousness as I worked my way through them with movements so graceful and elegant it were almost as if I were dancing. Grinning Jae-Ha dropped down from above and whirled his leg around, taking out a group of them at once however I spun and quickly smacked him on the head with my fist. "Don't be stupid! Yoon literally just patched you up from the last time you opened your wounds, do you want to bleed to death on the street?!"

"But when I see you fighting so beautifully, my sweet Ryo, my blood starts to boil and I cannot help myself." He responded smoothly and I smacked a hand to my face. This idiot is going to get himself killed one day. I noted how he moved more carefully, using his body sparingly and mostly relied on his dragon leg until finally, we were left with a pile of unconscious bodies in the street. "Well, that was fun."

"Hardly." I drawled as I walked over to where one was groaning. "Oi, you, listen here." I commanded before stomping a foot down on his hand, making him squeal. "You tell the rest of your friends to get out of town and don't come back or next time we won't pull our punches. You're lucky this robe is new otherwise I wouldn't be so worried about getting it covered in blood." With that I knocked him out once and for all, snapping my fan shut and tucking it back into my belt. "Jeez, what a nuisance. Oh well, I guess it's not my problem anymore. They must have been seriously pissed that their leader got thrown into jail because of us. Too bad."

"As always, you are a vision of passion and grace as you battle, my sweet Ryo." Jae-Ha said to me with a flick of his hand through his hair. "A man can't help but be turned on."

"Still a pervert I see." I noted as I went to reclaim the bucket, inspecting it closely and thankfully the knives were cheap and not particularly sharp so they hadn't punctured through. Tossing them aside I went and collected water from the well, Jae-Ha following after me. "I thought you went to go get alcohol."

"I did, but then I realised that what I needed was fresh air and I just so happened to be sitting on the tallest building when I saw you being attacked, so I valiantly flew over to your rescue." He said however as I turned around with the bucket in hand he was suddenly in front of me, hands anchored against the wooden beams that held the roof over the well. "So do I get a reward for this time too?"

"In your dreams. That was a one time thing only and it's not happening again. If you're desperate then there are plenty of other ladies who will kiss you if you pay them." I reasoned smartly and pushed my way past him however his hands caught my arms, drawing me back into his chest where I felt my spine begin to tingle and my pulse quickened. Why was it that a single touch could affect me this way? At least now I knew that he could be startled but I did not want to use that tactic except for a final resort.

"So cold, you wound me with your words beautiful lady." I stopped as he spoke, lowering my head slightly as I started to feel a little depressed. He wasn't making this any easier for me. I bet this is how he made any woman fall in love with him, he kept on chipping away until he found their weakness and crushed their defences. What a nuisance, I don't want to be like all those other girls who fell for the simplest of charms. "You know, this is actually extremely difficult for me." Jae-Ha began so I looked back to him, frowning slightly. "The dragon blood inside me commands that I stay by Yona's side and never leave her, however I can't help but feel strongly towards you too, sweet Ryo." He said and as the moon shone over us, his eyes were warm and truthful. "It's like a war inside, trying to battle these two feelings but you should at least know that these feelings do exist. It has taken me a while to understand them, but I promise that they are real and sincere."

"What are you…?" Jae-Ha walked forwards and took the water from me, putting it down so he could take my hand and my right arm in his, making me blush as he cradled both in his hands between us.

"You deserve to know that the feelings I have toward you are strong enough to contend with the dragon's blood inside me. They are battling fiercely against one another and neither is giving out. That is how much you mean to me, dear Ryo." He whispered before leaning forwards and immediately I jumped, thinking he was moving to kiss me however when I felt his lips press against my forehead I found myself strangely relaxed, even leaning in towards him as he continued to hold my hand in his. "Although you took me by surprise today, it gave me the shock I needed to finally realise everything. I'll have no other woman ever again, you are the only one I wish to have in my arms, sweet and beautiful lady."

"Don't…don't mess around Jae-Ha…you're just teasing me." I said, blushing furiously as I turned my head. "You're always saying these things, I'm not stupid enough to fall for them." However instead of protesting Jae-Ha merely smiled and embraced me, holding me against him where I could hear his heart pounding even faster than mine as my head was turned into his chest. I couldn't believe how fast it was beating and just how loudly, I could feel it against my cheek as he enshrouded me with his embrace.

"Yona may be the master of the four dragons, but my heart is yours Ryo." He said to me finally and I stiffened against him as my heavy blush returned. "You have made the Soaring Dragon descend from the skies and fall deeply in love with you. I shall give up everything for you if you command it. My life is yours now as well as my heart, please treat it well." Feeling choked up on my own emotions I could not even respond as Jae-Ha reached down and picked up the bucket before taking my hand, lacing his fingers through mine to lead me back to the inn as I drifted after him aimlessly. This must be how Yona felt after Hak suddenly confessed to her. Now I understood why she had been quiet, I could hardly even think with the voices screaming in my head.

Before I knew it we were back, Yoon demanding to know where we'd been however I simply floated inside, bright red in the face and everyone blinked as I fell flat on my face on my futon, burying my face away so that I didn't have to look at anyone. "Is she dead?" Yoon asked as Ao prodded me with her paw. My head was spinning, I'm so dizzy I can't even make sense of what had just happened. Did Jae-Ha truly mean all those things that he said? I know that in a past life the green dragon and I were in love, but did that mean it necessarily had to happen again? Jae-Ha was not Shu-Ten, the only thing that they shared was the blood of the green dragon, so it didn't make any sense to me. Maybe I'll ask Zeno in the morning, however for now, I think I need to simply go to sleep and pretended that none of this ever happened.


	59. Love Advice From Pretty Boy

I did my best to act like everything was normal, however I couldn't quite look Jae-Ha in the eye. Maybe this had just been his way of getting revenge for that kiss, letting me know that the game wasn't over. Why did things have to be so complicated and frustrating?! Shaking my head I slapped my cheeks to snap myself awake and got ready for the day. There were things that Yoon needed such as fresh supplies as we had used practically everything we had for the others when they were injured so I went with him and Zeno into the market to stock up again. "What's going on between you and Jae-Ha? You two are acting super weird and it's getting a little creepy." Yoon asked and I squeaked, dropping the amulet I had been admiring as I tried to smile.

"What do you mean? I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly be talking about." His blank face said it all, however Zeno came to my rescue by leaping forwards.

"Zeno is hungry! Let's eat food!" Quickly agreeing I dragged them both into a teashop where we sat down together to eat and also have a drink. Yoon was looking at me suspiciously so I smiled, trying to make it seem like everything was normal.

"Your eyebrow won't stop twitching. You're hiding something." He finally announced so I sighed, giving up.

"There's no fooling you is there pretty boy?" He shook his head smugly before taking a sip of his tea, waiting for me to explain myself. "Well, it's a little awkward to explain but…the scoundrel kind of told me that he loved me last night." Yoon spat out his tea as Zeno blinked before smiling nostalgically. "It was after we took out those mercenaries, he started saying all this strange stuff but I think he was just messing around and trying to get me back for kissing him earlier." This time Yoon lost it, staring at me with his mouth dropped wide open.

"WHAT?!" To keep him quiet I shoved a cookie into his mouth, forcing him to chew so that people would stop looking over at us. "Wait, you mean to tell me that…that… _droopy eyes_ , of all people, confessed his feelings to you?" I shrugged. "Don't shrug like it's nothing! Everyone is losing their mind and I can't handle it at all!"

"Calm down Yoon, nothing's going to change, it's just Jae-Ha messing around." I reasoned as I lowered my cup and swirled the fruity tea pensively. "Although my own feelings may be the real thing, I still do not trust in his. I'm not sure what it is but my head keeps on telling me not to be stupid and besides, I can't afford to be in love right now, it is just too inconvenient. We are still trying to change Kouka for the better after all and we're likely to get into many more fights. It's just easier if I'm not focused too much on one person." Yoon blinked before settling, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well I guess, but are you sure Jae-Ha is just messing around? Yesterday, although he was acting all weird and goofy, couldn't keep his eyes off you. To be honest it got rather annoying. He looked like a awestruck puppy looking at its owner." Yoon shrugged and I gave a soft giggle as Zeno reached out and placed his hand over mine.

"Zeno understands the big miss's hesitation, but Zeno thinks that there's nothing to worry about. Green dragon and the big miss have a strong spark between them and it isn't something that you should be afraid of. After all, the love between the green dragon and big miss has transcended time!" Zeno grinned and Yoon looked to us both quickly.

"Hey wait, what does that mean?" I sipped my tea.

"In my past life I was in love with the very first green dragon when King Hiryuu was still around. Zeno remembers me." Once again Yoon spat out his tea, quickly slamming his hands on the table.

"HUH? You can't just say something like that so casually! You actually _remember_ your past life? AND YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH-!" I covered his mouth with my hand, shooting him a look.

"Try to be a little more calm, pretty boy, everyone is looking at us like we're crazy." Both of us looked to the other tables and under my stern glare they quickly averted their eyes. Letting go of Yoon he drew in a deep breath then calmed down, sitting on his seat once more. "I know, it's not something that happens every day but there we go. What I can't understand is why it's like this, it's almost as if it's already been decided that I'd have feelings for the green dragon no matter who he is. I refuse to accept that. It doesn't make any sense. The dragon Kazue was in love with before is long gone and Jae-Ha is nothing like him, why would Kazue be in love with him?"

"Because Miss Kazue isn't you, big miss." Zeno responded wisely as he brushed a hand over the gold medallion he wore. "But the spirit is still the same. Miss Kazue loved Shu-Ten, but Miss Ryo loves green dragon now because she recognises the same spirit of the dragon _and_ the man. The spirit can manifest itself in many different ways but it always remains the same. Zeno wouldn't be surprised if the big miss continues to return again and again through the years and always finds green dragon." I blinked at him, unsure of how to respond however Yoon was now looking worried.

"You mean…you'll keep on being reincarnated?" He asked me and I looked to him.

"I made a promise to Zeno that I would never leave him alone. I'll keep on coming back so that he doesn't have to feel lonely." I explained and Yoon looked away, looking a little sad and he pushed his tea and food away. "Yoon? What's the matter?"

"You'll be reincarnated again and spend more time with Yona and the others, right? I'll get left behind, you guys won't even know about me in your next life. I won't mean anything to any of-!" All at once I had cleared the table and snatched him up into my arms, holding him close to me as I felt the warmth of his tears dampen my clothes so I held him closer still.

"Yoon, that life is a lifetime away and you shouldn't worry about it. We have many, many years left to live together and be happy making memories with one another. If you focus too much on the future you'll miss what's happening now and that'll just be a waste. It doesn't matter if I'm reincarnated in the next century or a thousand years from now, I know that my feelings will always remain the same. My spirit will always feel a great love for you even when it passes into heaven and I'll find you there. We'll find a way to always be together, all of us, and we'll keep on finding Zeno again and again until I've beaten the crap out of those dumb dragon gods and made them help him." Zeno blinked at me in surprise before relaxing into a smile and flung his arms around us too, making me laugh.

"Zeno will never forget Yoon! Zeno will remember all the tasty food he makes and all the delicious dinners!"

"You're saying you only like me because I cook?! You dummy!" Yoon snapped however he sniffed, wiping his eyes before leaning against me. "You're all such idiots." Smiling down to him I embraced both him and Yoon.

"Don't worry Yoon, in this lifetime, you hold a very special place in my heart and that will transcend all of time. Love is not so easily broken, after all." My own words made me think of Jae-Ha, grudgingly admitting that I really did love him despite my fears and second guessing. I knew that I loved him, I'd admitted it to myself a long time ago however it'll take me time to truly accept it. Together we finished our tea and went on our way feeling merrier, even Yoon brightened as we picked up medical supplies and head back to where everyone was waiting for us.


	60. Love Transcends All

When we were close enough to Kuuto we stopped at a bath house to relax, the dragons already feeling much better since we were close to the capital. I bathed with Yona in the women's quarter, hair twisted up courtesy of Yoon and I relaxed into the heat feeling it work wonders on my muscles. I feel like I have aged twenty years in these past few months. Hot spring baths were the best thing in the world. After the blacksmith had finished my bracers I had paid him with many thanks, marvelling at the ingenuity of them.

He had managed to create them with the right bracer supporting a rotatable lock which I could attach my fan to and allowed me to fight almost exactly as I used to. It was amazing, he had created a clasp to snap onto the end of my fan and I could then attach it to the hook which gave me full dexterity with it. I had kept it a secret from the others, wanting to surprise them as I practised in secret to give me time to get used to the mechanism as even the smallest movement would make it turn and twist. It was revolutionary and I felt almost like my old self again with both fans able to be utilised.

"Ah! Hot springs are the best!" Yona beamed happily as she stretched.

"Agreed princess. There is nothing more relaxing in the entire world." Both of us sighed and slumped further in the water, emerging ourselves up to our chins whilst we soaked. After a while there came a knock on the door and Zeno called out to us so we both picked up a towel to wrap around our top halves before Yona called that he could come in.

"Are Kija and the others feeling better?" Yona asked as we both had our backs to Zeno who grinned as he entered, nonplussed and politely sat down with his back to us also so that he did not give the impression that he was coming in to stare.

"You bet! They said their pain has dulled." He reported and I saw Yona visibly relax with relief.

"That's great! Is it because of Hiryuu castle, I wonder? How mysterious." She mused before thinking back. "To me, King Hiryuu used to be a legend which father told me about when I was little, or he was the intangible spirit of the shrine which we prayed to every morning." I remember that shrine, I hadn't been allowed to go inside however Yona had told me about it quite often when we were younger. "Hey Zeno, what kind of person was King Hiryuu?"

"What kind of person? Indeed…it's a distant memory so…"

"You don't remember?" I turned my head slightly, looking to what I could see of Zeno's face and it was deep in thought.

"I've forgotten, however I realise something new every time I think about him and I've become unable to understand it…when I see you I am reminded of King Hiryuu. He was kind to the four dragons and the people, he was ordinarily gentle and kind." Zeno said before smiling slightly. "But perhaps to King Hiryuu, the four dragons were a troublesome presence. I've had that thought before."

"Why?" Yona questioned, curious and I too thought back to my glimpse into my past, thinking about Hiryuu and how he had acted around the dragons.

"Because in the end, the four dragon warriors were born of the dragon gods' excessive love for King Hiryuu, they were not born because King Hiryuu wished for them himself." Such a thought did make sense, however I couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps, but I think King Hiryuu was happy that they were with him." I said and Zeno straightened his back against mine, listening as I leaned my head against his bushy hair. "King Hiryuu was full of love and I know that he loved his dragons with all his heart. They were precious to him." Zeno turned his head to catch his eye and I gave him a secret wink. "I think that he was happy that they were with him, giving him strength and support even in the darkest of times." Zeno looked at me for a few moments before closing his eyes with a grateful smile.

"Hey Zeno? Isn't the reason King Hiryuu's shrine has the power to heal the four dragons because he always wanted you all to be well?" Yona murmured thoughtfully. "Even after passing away, he continued to protect the four dragons from Hiryuu castle. That was his way of showing his love." The three of us smiled together, our heads resting against one another as I brushed the water with my arm.

"Love really does transcend time, doesn't it?" The princess hummed in agreement and I couldn't help but feel comforted. At least I do not have to worry in my next life. I know that I will be loved and that I will have people close to me who I shall feel happy with, no matter what my situation. I was truly blessed. Zeno left us so that we girls could dry and dress privately, however when we returned Yoon came rushing up to us as Yona took a seat beside Hak, so focused on Yoon that she did not realise where she had sat.

"Yona! Ryo! The Fire Tribe has been invaded by Kai soldiers, I just spoke to Ogi who was meeting with another deal broker here!" He said to us in a rush so I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down and catch his breath.

"Kai was invaded?" Yona repeated, a little shocked and I clenched my teeth. All this fighting just never seemed to end. I know King Il preferred to settle things without weapons and violence but sometimes there was just no other way. I always respected the old king, but his ideals were just not applicable to this world where violence was used every day.

"They said they're still not sure if it's true." Yoon added and I looked across to Yona.

"I did go to ask Tae-Jun to draw Soo-Won's attention in order to delay the sky tribe's troops." The princess mused, thinking carefully however the timing did not make sense. This was too delayed to be the original supposed attack and my gut was twisting sharply, warning me that we were in danger.

"Now it seems that the enemy has truly attacked this time." Jae-Ha said thoughtfully as we all glanced to one another.

"But it seems like the signal beacon hasn't been lit this time, so maybe it's no big deal." Yoon argued however it was Kija who actually stood up and spoke, urging that we all go.

"We should go, princess. No effort was spared for our sake when we were captives or for the sake of halting the war with Xing kingdom, it we were to go, perhaps we may be able to help in some way." His determination shone through however as he got too excited about having a chance to pay back everyone else for Xing, his hand seemed to throb and I could see it trembling so I folded my arms.

"Calm down everyone. We can't go rushing straight in with our heads on fire, so to speak. We need to think this through clearly." I observed before smirking. "So first things first, we get over to the border and see what's going on and then, if there just so happens to be some unfortunate lost Kai soldiers wandering around where they shouldn't be, we can knock a few heads together." Hak smirked at me at that however when I heard someone approaching us from behind I turned to see Ogi himself. "Oh, you're still here?"

"Still a rude little girl, are you?" He answered back before rolling his eyes. "If you're going to the Fire Tribe territories, I'll lend you some horses. You'll get there faster that way." We gratefully accepted the horses, though there weren't many to spare so some of us had to double up. I sat up front, holding the reins in my one hand whilst Yoon climbed up behind me.

"Hey, are you going to be able to ride okay?" He asked me however I just laughed.

"Trust me, I don't need either of my hands to ride, so long as I have my legs I'll be just fine." I promised him with a grin. "But I like to ride fast, so you better hang on tight." I warned him before springing forwards, hearing him yell as I then held out my arm and grabbed onto Zeno, hauling him up behind Yoon and onto the horse's rump where they both wailed and clung onto me as I galloped away with the others quickly hurrying after me.

With the horses it didn't take us as long to get to the border, saving plenty of time. When we got there I sprang off the horse and helped the others down, already hearing the battle. The sun was going down and as I walked to the edge of the cliff I looked down to not see a battle, but a massacre. This was terrible, it was also true.

The Kai Empire had invaded.


	61. IntroducingKyo-Ga!

"Everyone. Please save the soldiers of the Fire Tribe." Yona requested softly so with a grin I pulled my spear free from its covering and jumped down with Hak, the both of us moving straight into the thickest part of the battle and with identical swings of our weapons, cleared the space where Tae-Jun shrieked and sprung back, staring at us with wide eyes as Hak and I stood back to back, his weapon in his right whilst mine remained in my left.

"Lord Tae-Jun, taking your eye off the enemy is dangerous." Hak smirked, rather smug with himself so I glanced back at him.

"So _now_ you remember his name?" He shrugged carelessly.

"I don't know who you're talking about." That Hak, he has no sense of timing at all. Now was not the time to be kidding around. "But if you want to move onto the next world faster, we can always leave."

"No! No Thunder Beast! Stay here the whole time okay?" Upon hearing the name, many of the tribe soldiers looked around as I sprung forwards with my spear and swept it around whilst twirling, other arm held out for balance as I moved with such power that the air even swirled with me. "Storming Cloud! Please don't leave me here!" Tae-Jun wailed and I tossed him a smile as my hair flowed prettily around my face.

"You're safe now, Tae-Jun, your reinforcements have arrived." As I spoke Kija broke through the Kai line and the others joined in, my spear began to work quickly to take down the enemy and blood flared around me as I continued to move faster than anyone else on the battlefield.

"Storming Cloud? Isn't that the strongest female warrior in the entire Kouka Kingdom?" One of the soldiers questioned the other so I turned and thrust my spear forwards, taking out the Kai soldier who had advanced on his back.

"Keep your wits about you men or you'll end up dead. Pair up!" I ordered, voice roaring over the battle. "Stand back to back and protect one another, you'll live longer that way. Stay light on your feet and don't stop fighting no matter what!" Probably more afraid of my spear in their face than anything else, the soldiers jumped into pairs as I fixed their line, bringing them back into formation as I cleared a path with expert strikes of my spear. Jumping I rolled onto the ground, taking out several legs and toppling the Kai soldiers over for others to finish off however when a rain of arrows came down, I shouted for shields.

They appeared from nowhere, answering my call as Hak and I sprang back together with me on his left and the both of us swung our weapons, slicing the arrows out of the sky before they could touch us. Our arms linked together and he spun me around, using his back as my anchor to jump over a spear thrust my way before my foot cracked down and shattered the staff, keeping his back clear of enemy weapons before I dove back into the midst. When the Kai Empire troops began to thin down, they all turned tail and fled in fear as I slung my spear over my shoulder and flicked my hair from my face, smirking as I looked down to my beautiful new robe and was pleased to see there wasn't a tear or drop of blood in sight. "Excellent!" I beamed, happy that I was back to my old strength. "Not a scratch."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Hak said to me as we grouped together and I opened my eyes to see that we were surrounded by Fire Tribe soldiers who were all now looking at us in awe.

"What shall we do?" Jae-He questioned, stepping back as they continued to close in on us. This might be bad.

"Okay, you guys pile onto droopy eyes's back." Hak directed.

"I can't carry everyone!" Jae-Ha snapped however when the soldiers began to whisper, we all looked to them in surprise.

"The four dragon warriors." One of them said, daring to step closer and I tensed, hand lifting slightly ready to push Shin-Ah behind me away from him. The last time people had got overexcited about the dragon's powers they had tried to take everyone away and I was not about to let that happen now. "You all…the white dragon's claw, the green dragon who flies through the air, the blue dragon who hides his eyes…" They all marvelled before pointing to Hak.

"Um…and you must be…"

"The sparkling blade of darkness, the darkness dragon." He answered bluntly and I spluttered with laughter, gripping a hand over my mouth as Kija glowered at him.

"Don't make things up!"

"I knew it! You're all the legendary four dragons who appear on the battlefield!" They all suddenly started smiling and beaming, seemingly overjoyed before one of them frowned at me. "But who are you? Are you a secret dragon no one knows about?" Jae-Ha laughed at that so I kicked him in the back of his leg to make him kneel.

"No way, I'm just a regular human passing through. Don't mind me." I said coolly however we all looked up when a powerful voice called out.

"Make a path, everyone move!" A towering figure with long flowing hair stepped forwards, presenting himself before us. "You there, first I give you my thanks for saving the Fire Tribe from an enemy nation's invasion. But why…? He trailed off, sitting atop his horse as his eyes fixed upon Hak and I. "You are the Wind Tribe's former general, Son Hak." He realised though his expression never changed. When his eyes met mine, however, he paused for a moment to seemingly take me in, spear casually leaning against my shoulder as I stood among my friends. "And you are the legendary Storming Cloud of the Scarlet Castle, Ryo…do you even have a surname?" I shook my head, eyes narrowing. His eyes remained locked on mine for a few moments longer before he then averted his gaze. "I have questions for you. I will have you all come to Saika Castle."

"As much as it pains me to do so, I must decline." Hak announced, facing the person before us. This must be the new general of the Fire Tribe, Kyo-Ga, son of the former and disgraced general of the Fire Tribe, his father. "More so than dealing with us, should you not be more worried about dealing with the Kai Empire?"

"Of course, we will do so. However there is too much we do not know about you as well. After we take you to Saika Castle, we will hand you over to His Majesty." Kyo-Ga said before his tone darkened. "Should you refuse, that red haired girl will not walk away unscathed either." Before anyone could move I had crossed the distance between us and the horse and my spear levelled with his throat, everyone growing defensive at the threat towards the princess. I had moved so quickly that no one had time to react, even Kyo-Ga looked startled.

"If you dare, you shall not walk away with your life." I spoke clearly so that everyone could hear me, not moving my fiery gaze from the general as Tae-Jun came running towards us.

"Please wait brother!" Tae-Jun cried out before standing beside his brother and surprisingly, his hands lifted to touch my shoulder and my spear hand, asking me politely to draw back so I did so with a respectful nod of my head towards him, walking backwards to Hak's side where he protectively placed his arm around me.

"Tae-Jun, what is the meaning of this? You were the one who reported the deaths of Princess Yona, her female attendant and General Hak, were you not?" Hang on, female attendant? I am much more than that thank you very much!

"Yes, well…they miraculously came back to life." Tae-Jun responded nervously before finding his courage again. "Please do not lay a hand on Princess Yona or these warriors! Princess Yona aided us in restoring the Fire Tribe land which had turned barren! They also saved our Tribe this time as well, so please…"

"Why did you not report that Princess Yona was alive?" His brother cut across him, making us all stiffen once more. "Without informing me, you maintained ties with these people since previously, didn't you?" The furious expression on Kyo-Ga's face was enough to render his younger brother frozen, losing his voice as he tried to answer. "Have you forgotten what father did?! I decided that from now on, in order to protect the Fire Tribe, I would put my life on the line to serve King Soo-Won! There must not be a single instance of suspicious activity!" He roared and as Tae-Jun flinched, I felt sorry for him. "By hiding something from me, you have betrayed me!" For a while there was silence, Tae-Jun bowing his head until finally, he spoke with a calm clarity that took me by surprise.

"Even if this is what you call betrayal, it makes no difference to me. The one who set me on the right path was Princess Yona, no matter what anyone says. I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on Princess Yona, not even you, brother." I was impressed with his strength and courage to face his brother, I could even see that Hak was surprised by him when I glanced up into his face. I heard the rustling of stones and looked up to see the princess herself approaching, drawing the attention of everyone around to her blazing red hair.

"I believe we've met before at a ceremony, haven't we General Kyo-Ga?" She asked him in her powerful authoritarian voice which demanded respect. "Soo-Won knows that we are alive. If you want to kill us, you could do so at any time. There's no need for you to rush things by yourself." She came and stood in front of us all, facing the general with us just out of arm's reach, proving her courage tenfold. My little princess had grown so strong and brave, I could only wonder what her father would think of her now.

"Red hair and four dragons?" A voice spoke and several eyes turned towards a solider who spoke out. "After the War of Flame, there was a rumour going around. Today I've confirmed it with my own eyes, the legendary four dragons and the red haired girl of royal blood, Princess Yona, have saved us the Fire Tribe!" He marvelled with joy. "It's as if the heavens have sent King Hiryuu down to us!"

"Don't talk such nonsense! She is not King Hiryuu!" Kyo-Ga bellowed back however the soldiers could not be stopped. After all, the Fire Tribe had a strong religious and cultural connection to the myths. It was in their blood.

"General Kyo-Ga, you must have been able to see it! Their powers are truly that of the gods! Laying a hand on them would be an act of blasphemy, would it not?" Smirking I couldn't help but chuckle. Now that sounded more like it. It's about time people realised that they couldn't touch us without consequences. Before anyone else could speak, Yoon came rushing over with Zeno, calling out to us all.

"Hey! Let's leave the talking for later, there are soldiers on the brink of death all over!" He yelled before rushing forwards. "They're your comrades aren't they? There are still people we can save if we treat them right now!" Instantly Tae-Jun had his men rushing into the field to help those in need and with a twirl of my spear I stabbed it into the ground in front of the general as a final warning before I slid off my overcoat and flung it out onto the staff, letting it flutter in the breeze where it wouldn't get dirty however as I turned around I heard the soldiers begin to mutter.

"Look at her hand, she's only got one hand!"

"She fought like that with just one hand? How strong is this woman?"

"No wonder she's the Storming Cloud, I bet she could even take on the Thunder Beast!" I smirked to myself, glad to hear some positive things about my handicap for once as I stepped out into the battlefield and began to help in any way I can, finding soldiers who were still breathing and secured their wounds expertly with just the one hand, using my teeth to hold the cloth taut as I pulled down to make tourniquets.

"We have another over here!" Yoon waved however as Zeno struggled to lift the guy up I gave a warm laugh, walking over as I wiped the blood off my hand onto my clothes.

"Here Zeno, let me take him for you."

"Thanks big miss! Zeno is already tired." He puffed, dropping the soldier who yelped however before he could hit the ground I caught him, smiling down to him reassuringly as his mouth dropped open.

"Don't be frightened, you're safe now. Here, I'm going to carry you over to the infirmary tent, can you stand?" I asked and I saw a heated blush come to his face. He must have a fever. As other soldiers stared I picked the guy up once he was standing, ignoring his yell of surprise as I easily carried him in all his armour over to the makeshift infirmary, not noticing however mouths dropped as I walked.

"Wow, she's totally hot!" Someone spoke and I stopped, looking around to see who had said that. Were they talking about me? "Miss! Can you carry me too? My legs are in so much agony!"

"Me too! I can't feel my arms and my stomach hurts!"

"Huh?" I blinked before smiling at them all, making them all seemingly swoon before me. "Alright, just stay still and do not hurt yourselves further. I'll come back for you all." Inwardly I was laughing. These poor men must be out of their minds and the pain is making them saying crazy things. After putting down the soldier I was carrying I made sure he had someone to tend to him before going back for others. When I reached one soldier I noticed his head was bleeding so I pulled the hem of my shirt up to my mouth and bit into it before tearing.

Using my stump as an anchor I managed to wrap the makeshift bandage around his head and stemmed the bleeding with my hand, watching as the soldier breathed heavily before slowly his eyes opened. He blinked, hazily looking up at me. "Are you…an angel?" I laughed.

"No of course not, you're still very much alive. Just lie still, there's nothing to be afraid of." I assured him and he relaxed, managing a weak smile at me as he lifted his hand towards me so I drew my hand away from his wound to hold his.

"Thank you." He said before closing his eyes once more. Yoon came to him next, assuring me that he could take over so I continued on through the bodies and helped all that I could. At some point Ao scampered over to me and jumped onto my shoulder, squeaking cutely so I smiled and passed her an acorn I had stashed in the folds of my shirt so that she could nibble on it.

"Pretty miss! Storming Cloud! How about helping me next!"

"You look fine to me." I answered back, placing my hand on my hip and shaking my head with amusement at the grinning soldiers who were bruised up but otherwise not seriously injured, merely taking a rest. "Are you lazy bums just going to sit there and let a lady do all the work? Shame on you all." Shaking my head I turned around on my heel, hair flying outward however almost immediately behind me stood General Kyo-Ga, eyes boring into mine as I almost leaped out of my skin. His expression was unreadable however before I could berate him for sneaking up on me, his hands reached out and took the basin of water from me, making me blink as he then passed lifted his head proudly and walked towards one of his bleeding soldiers, taking the cloth and wringing it out. Jeez, what a strange guy.


End file.
